Danganronpa: Another Hope
by PotatoSorcerer
Summary: A boy named Albert Wright awakes to find himself mysteriously trapped within the walls of Hope's Peak Academy during the first killing game. When he has the knowledge of who's destined to be the next victim or culprit, will he change events and attempt to save all of his classmates? Will he be able to survive the killing school game, or will Despair destroy him in the end?
1. Prologue

**Hi, random reader. Seeing as this is my first story on this site(Or, really, ever), I decided I should get a few things out of the way before you start reading and/or hit the back button.**

 **Firstly, this is going to be a self-insert. Don't worry, I'm not about to Gary Stu it up in here. Only events up to the first chapter are going to be the same, before the butterfly effect starts changing things. After that my character is going to be about as blindsided as the rest of the bunch. I'm also not using my real name, for privacy reasons, and also to make it more of a pun. I'm also going to steer clear of pairing my character, just because.**

 **Secondly, like I said, only events up to the first chapter are going to be the same. Even so, my character will still be referencing things that happen in the actual game, and many of the big twists in the game will still remain here. Because of this, I strongly recommend playing the game for yourself before reading this. (Or don't. I'm not a cop.)**

 **Thirdly, this is my first story, as I may have mentioned. As you could imagine, my skills might not be especially good. If you have any suggestions on things I could do better, anything at all, then feel free to let me know.**

 **Finally, enjoy the story. (Or don't. I'm not a cop.)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I awoke with a splitting headache. I felt tired, exhausted, despite the fact I was just sleeping. Except I wasn't just laying on a pillow at home, but my face was pressed against a hard, wooden surface. A desk. I was afraid I managed to fall asleep in class, and tried calmly raising my head, so as not to alert my other classmates or, god forbid, the teacher of my lazing. Except there was no one around. And this wasn't any classroom I've ever been in.

Oh, okay. I guess this is gonna be one of those days. Alright, let's at least get a feel for my surroundings. The windows seem to have sheets of metal bolted over them. That's encouraging. The classroom I'm in has a blackboard, a few rows of desks, and a desk at the front of the room, kinda like they have in Japanese classrooms. There's an insignia on the desk, too. It almost looks like-

Oh. Oh no. Please don't let it be that.

Shaking that thought from my mind, I notice that there's a sheet of paper on the desk beside me. That's not ominous at all. Let's see what it says, shall we.

 _Greetings, Albert Wright. If you are reading this, that means the plan has worked. I'll let you figure out what the plan is on your own time. Long story short, you are now here, in the perfect spot where you can change things. Don't mess it up. If anyone asks, you are the Ultimate Physicist. Leave any other questions relating to that to me. You can tell them you're from Canada, it wouldn't be the first time Hope's Peak sought a foreigner for their ranks. Just don't spill any info about "Danganronpa," and everything should go smoothly._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _The "real" Ultimate Physicist_

 _Toshihide Tomonaga_

The Ultimate Physicist? I'm pretty sure there was a point in the game where Monokuma mentioned him. Didn't he make the air purifiers? Wait, why am I acting like this is okay? The Ultimate Physicist brought me to Hope's Peak Academy? I mean, okay, if anyone can do dimension-travelling bullshit, it would be the Ultimate Physicist. But, still, me, a loser from the real world, was taken into some kind of anime-world.

Oh, god. This has fan-fiction written all over it.

Well, what's the last thing I remember? I had just finished playing Danganronpa 2, and then I... went to bed. Then, this has to be a dream, right? I need to see this for myself. I crumbled the note into my pocket, which I just then realized is a messy white lab coat over my usual shirt and jeans. The chest pocket has the Hope's Peak insignia on it. I pushed the sliding classroom door out of my way, and dashed down the (familiar) hallway down to the main hall. When I got there, a crowd of fourteen (familiar) faces greeted me.

I say they were familiar, but really, they did look distinctly different from there in-game appearances. For one thing, they weren't drawn in an anime-style, but looked like, well, real people. As I walked in, they begun talking among themselves. Makoto was right, when he was first describing these Ultimate's, they did each have an aura of their own. I felt scared just standing in a room with them all. I gulped, but decided the best thing to do at this point was introduce myself.

"Um, hi. I'm Albert Wright. Are you all the other students?" I asked. A few voices of affirmation came from the crowd. "So, uh, what's going on? What's with that?" I point to the massive, fallout-esque door blocking our way out.

"That is what we all want to know." The bespectacled noble who must have been Byakuya Togami stated.

"We all just kinda woke up a few minutes ago." The biker with the crazy hair that was Mondo Owada added. He eyed the door, frustrated. "Seems pretty solid."

The fashionista Junko Enoshima shook her head. "I don't think we could break it down if we tried."

While they were all talking, I was moving slowly closer to the gate. It was certainly latched onto the wall tight. So, this is real. I'm really stuck here. "Yeah." I said. "This is the way out of the school, right? With all the windows being bolted over, I guess we're locked in."

At that moment, more footsteps were heard at the door. Everyone turned to look. In the doorway stood the completely average Makoto Naegi.

"Whoa, hey! Another new kid?" The messy-haired older student Yasuhiro Hagakure asked.

"Huh? Then you guys are all...?" Makoto's eyes were wide, darting from one face to another. He was clearly out of his element. Considering I've only been in this world for, at most, ten minutes, I could relate to that.

"Yeah... We're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class." The meek but adorable Chihiro Fujisaki explained.

"So counting him, that makes sixteen." The fat and geeky Hifumi Yamada noted. "Seems like a good cutoff point, but I wonder if this is everyone."

Makoto blinked a few times before he spoke again. "Umm... how's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden I was just... asleep."

"Whoa, you too?" Hiro gasped.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser." The Gothic Lolita Celestia Ludenberg pondered.

"So strange..." Hifumi. "I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!"

Makoto blinked again. "Um... what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now."

"Just a moment!" The fierce and powerful voice of Kiyotaka Ishimaru rang out. "There's something else we must address! Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!"

When his tirade was over, Junko spoke. "What's your problem? It's not like he wanted to be late. He didn't have any control over it."

The bubbly swimming pro Aoi Asahina tried to quell the arguments. "Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?"

"The hell!?" Mondo. "Now's no time for friggin' interruptions!"

Celeste thought for a moment. "Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here. I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?"

"That's a good point..." Chihiro agreed.

"I don't see any harm in it." I conceded.

"Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?" The adorable idol Sayaka Maizono confirmed.

I looked around. Hiro was the one closest to me. I sighed. Time for introductions from characters I already know. Yippee.

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure-Hiro for short! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will!" He introduced.

"Albert Wright. You can just call me Al. I'm the Ultimate Physicist."

"Ah, yeah, you're American, right? I knew I'd be meeting an American today!" He boasted.

I decided not to tell him I was really Canadian. Japanese teenagers probably can't tell the difference, or at least don't care. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant, so my predictions are usually pretty accurate. I could give you something a little more specific, for a fee, of course."

I shook my head. "I think I'll pass. So, what do you think about this whole lock-in business?"

He shrugged. "Eh, this is all just some elaborate orientation thing. I bet they do something like this every year."

"Right." I replied. Since I already know how everyone is, this is mostly just acting on my part.

"Hey, what d'ya say we get some drinks after all this?" He suggested.

I shook my head again. "I'm only 17. How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm actually 21. I've been held back a few times, see, and...well, it's a long story."

I noticed everyone was moving around, talking to new people. "I guess you'll have to tell me sometime. Take it easy, man."

"You know it."

I made it a few feet before I ran into another face. I introduced myself. She spoke with a french accent. "My name is Celestia Ludenberg. But if you don't mind, I would prefer for you to call me Celeste."

"Hm. I guess we're both foreigners. Where are you from?" I asked.

"Well, I've lived in Japan my whole life. But my father was a French nobleman, and my mother was a German musician." She explained.

"Quite the multi-nationalist." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, I'm Canadian, if that matters at all."

"I do wonder what sort of talent you possess that would bring you all the way from Canada." She said with a smile.

"I'm a physicist." You tell a lie often enough, you can eventually convince yourself.

Celeste, however, did not seem convinced. "Please, you cannot lie to me. Tell me, what is it that _actually_ brings you to Hope's Peak?"

I smirked. "Tell you what, I'll give you the honest truth, if you can tell me where Japanese falls in your ancestry."

She gave me a blank look. "I don't know what you are talking about. I told you, I come from French and German descent. I am Japanese only in nationality."

"And yet, you look the part of a local." I observed. "Even through all that makeup, you can't hide your features, unless you wanna get plastic surgery. Same with your accent, though it's not as noticeable."

She eyed me suspiciously. "You would make a very dangerous opponent. We should play a game sometime. But, fine, I'll let you keep your secret. For now." And with that, she turned on her heel and began walking away. Damn. I hope I didn't just make myself an enemy. Especially if that enemy is Celeste. The thought ran a chill down my spine.

I looked around, and found that the closest person to me was Byakuya. I sighed, and made my way toward the smug bastard. "Name's Byakuya Togami." He said shortly.

"Uh, Albert. Albert Wright." We stood there in a few seconds of silence before I decided to continue. "So, uh, Togami Corporation, huh? Must be pretty cool, getting a big company like that."

"Sure. "Pretty cool." Are we done here? I'm sick of looking at you." He said impatiently.

I raised my hands in surrender and backed away. As I turned away, I damn near ran into the back of a hulking schoolgirl. I managed to stop short of bumping into her, though, and she turned around to face me.

"I am Sakura Ogami." She said in a rough voice.

I introduced myself. Thinking of something else to say, I asked "Say, you've competed in American tournaments, right? If I remember, you're 400 matches undefeated." This was pretty obscure knowledge, but I remember hearing something like that in-game.

"Correct. It sounds like I have a fan. Although, to be precise, it's 413 matches." She corrected. Then she started walking around me, inspecting me from every angle.

"Uh, what are you-?"

She folded her arms. "You have a good build. With a little work, you could act as my training partner."

"Oh, well, uh... I don't really know much about martial arts. I think I'd just slow you down." I explained (desperately).

She considered this. "I suppose that's a good point. Still, if you change your mind, feel free to come find me."

With that, it was pretty clear the conversation was over. I made my way across the room and found myself in front of Mondo.

"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." He muttered.

"Uh, likewise." I said. Trying to think of what to say. Eventually, I realized I could only think of one thing. "So, uh, motorcycles, huh?"

"Yeah. You ride, man?" It seems I've got his attention.

"Not myself. I've got an uncle who does, though. I always thought it was cool." I explained.

He shook his head. "You won't know until you actually get the engine revving yourself. We get outta here, you're gonna have to pick yourself up a ride. Who knows, maybe one day you could ride with the Crazy Diamonds."

"I think I'll pass, for now." With that, I once again started searching for another character- uh, person I haven't met yet. I ended up introducing myself to the Ultimate Fashionista.

"Hiii! I'm Junko Enoshima. Charmed, I'm sure!" She said cheerily.

"Oh, right. I've seen you in fashion magazines. Not that I read those." I say, mostly as an excuse to explain how I know these people. Of course, I also know future events, and I don't have a real way of explaining that.

She laughed at my remark. "Oh, trust me, I can tell." Ouch. "Although, I gotta say, I don't remember ever seeing your face." Right. A subtle question, but the meaning is clear. Considering her identity revealed later in the game, I guess it's no surprise she'd be confused by my being here.

Still, it's not like I can just up and say it. "I'm the Ultimate Physicist."

She still looked unsure, but didn't push it. "Physics, huh? Must be pretty boring, like, doing math all day and junk."

"You have no idea." I said, moving on. The crowd was so thick I had to move around it, and I ended up in the corner next to a stoic, purple girl.

"Albert Wright. Call me Al." I said, extending a hand.

She did not take it. This school needs some etiquette classes. "My name is... Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Cool." I let my hand fall to my side. "So, I'm guessing you're the quiet one?"

"You could say that." She said.

"Right. And, if I asked you more about yourself, you probably won't reply?"

"That's right." She said, although she sounded kinda annoyed. "So, are you going to stand there mocking me, or are we done here?"

We were done here. I was on the move yet again. The next person I met was so small I nearly plowed through them.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm Albert Wright. Al for short."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki..." He- _sorry, she_ -introduced herself. "Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this."

"Yeah. I'm getting kinda tired of introducing myself." I admitted. "I must have said my name today more than I ever had before."

"Anyway, I hope we can get along..." He- _that's something I'm gonna have to train myself for, cause if I accidentally call her a him that might fuck everything, so I better start saying she_ -said.

"Same. Nice to meet you." I said. "So, you're the Ultimate Programmer, huh?"

"Yeah." She said. "What about you?"

"Ultimate Physicist. I guess we both got a thing for numbers." Of course, I don't actually have a thing for numbers. I'm okay, I didn't struggle in math class as much as other kids, but doing too much of it leaves me mentally drained. "What kinda programs are you working on?"

"Oh, well, I signed an NDA with the company that hired me, so I can't really go into detail..."

"Right. Legal stuff. I got it. I'm not really working with a company myself, but-" Suddenly, a thought flashes into my head, something complicated. "-I'm doing research on some space-age type stuff. Trying to find breakthroughs in travel. Portals are looking promising."

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"Yeah. It's still in the planning stages, but I do have some theories to go on." I had no idea what I was talking about, but the words came naturally. This was freaking me out. "Maybe I'll tell you about it some time. See you around, Chihiro."

With that conversation over, I continued through the crowd until I found myself in front of Aoi Asahina. I, of course, introduce myself.

"Heya! I'm Aoi Asahina! But my friends just call me Hina. 'Sup?" She said cheerfully. She then paused for a second. "So uh... what was your name again. Sorry, totally forgot!"

"Albert Wright. If that's too complicated, you could just call me Al." I said. I suppose if I spill any information around her, I can just assume I'm safe anyway.

She started repeating my name while writing it on her hand. I didn't say anything about it. She looked up. "By the way, how do you spell your last name?"

"Like the word right, but with a W before it." I tried to think of something else to say. It seemed like I had the most trouble connecting with the "survivor" characters. That probably wasn't good. I decided to let it drop. "Seeya, Hina."

"Yeah, glad to meet ya!" She wave me off.

Alright, just a few more people. I make my way over to the otaku.

"I...am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call me by my nickname, "The Alpha and the Omega!" I don't mind." He informed me.

"I am pretty sure no one is going to do that." I assured him.

"How much do you know about the world of 2D?" He asked somewhat forcefully.

The cringe is real. "I've watched a few anime here and there. I play video games a lot. I've read some fanfics, for whatever that's worth."

He nodded, as if this was a very interesting topic. "Hmm, yes. In the world of 2D, you are what we call an "Apprentice of 2D.""

I stared at him. "Really."

"Speaking of which, have you ever read any of my fan-fictions, Mr. Wright?"

"Can't say I have. Guess I'll have to get to that someday."

"Most certainly! I've brought some copies of my most successful works. Although, it seems all of our bags have gone missing."

"Yeah, that is weird." I admitted. They were probably in our dorms. With that, we decided to end our conversation. I then moved to find another person to talk to.

"Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata. What's up?" The hot-blooded punk introduced.

"The baseball star, huh? I gotta say, you don't look the part."

"Heh, well, yeah, I was pretty good with baseball..." He said sheepishly. "But my passion is music! I'm gonna be a singer!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess there's bound to be some Ultimate's who aren't happy with there talent."

"Yeah, man. All I need is a songwriter and a guitarist, and I'm all set! No one can stop me from chasing my dreams!"

"I believe it, man. Don't look back, and don't let anyone hold you back."

"Damn straight!"

Alright, so, there should only be... four characters left, if we're counting Makoto. Which we probably should, since I'm clearly not taking his place or something.

"Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you!" She greeted.

"Albert Wright." Jeez, her in-game sprites doesn't do her justice. I mean, everyone looks much more true to life in person. Hifumi's more cringy, Byakuya's more smug, Celeste's more creepy. Sayaka's more adorable than any idol I've ever seen. It's almost a shame she's in this situation...

"I'm stronger than I look, you know." She said. Wait, did she just read my mind?

"Did you-?"

"I'm psychic." She deadpanned. Then she smiled. "Kidding! I just have really good intuition." Ah, right. That old joke. I kinda assumed she only pulled that with Makoto. Still, if her intuition really is that good, I might have to avoid thinking about certain things around her. Specifically, my origins and Danganronpa and oh god I'm thinking about that stuff.

"Uh, right." I stammered. "I guess you'd have to have good intuition in the music industry. I hear it's kinda cutthroat."

She looked serious. "Yes. In music, you have to dedicate everything you do to your career."

I nodded grimly. "Right. You'll have to tell me about it sometime." I did not want to have that conversation. Seeing as people were moving around, I used the excuse to leave on that awkward note. As I made my way toward one of my final introductions, I felt an aura of negativity crush me like a weight on my back.

"N-Not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but..." The timid and bookish schoolgirl said. "I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa."

"Pleasure. I'm Albert Wright." I said. Then, like most other talks I've had today, it came to an abrupt halt. I awkwardly tried to continue it. "So, you're a romance author, huh?"

"W-what, did you expect someone prettier?" She stammered. "L-like some big-boobed slut or something?"

"Nah, I kinda assumed all romance authors are kissless virgins." I said. "It'd make it easier for them to write something, well, romanticized." My remark didn't seem to sooth her mood. I didn't really care. "I'll see you around, Toko."

"S-sure, whatever..."

Let's go from the most negative student to the most fierce. Hello, Taka. "I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade!"

"Hey, man, inside voice." I eased.

"Of course. How inconsiderate of me." He lowered his volume. "Anyway, you can call me Taka. You said your name was Albert, right?"

"Albert Wright. Or you could just call me Al." I explained. "So, you're the honour student, huh? That must take a lot of work."

"That's right! As a student, it is our duty to put every ounce of effort into our studies. Perhaps we could study together sometime?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be seeing you, Taka." Okay. This introductions are almost over. Time to introduce myself to the protagonist. That's gonna be a little weird. Well, weirder than the rest of the experience up till now.

"Hey, Albert Wright. Al for short." I said. "You said your name was Makoto?"

"Yeah, Makoto Naegi." He confirmed. From his expression, it seemed like he was thinking. And I knew exactly what he was thinking. I wasn't on that Hope's Peak Academy thread. "So, what are you doing at this school?"

"Oh, I'm a physicist." Alright, I gotta sound like I'm just another character. "I guess I must've been pretty good, to get invited here from Canada." Those will be my main personality traits: I'm a physicist, and I'm Canadian. Well, American, since the Japanese don't really split hairs.

"Oh? So, what kind of stuff do you do?"

"Calculations, mostly." Again, I don't know where that info came from. "My current project is trying to figure out how much energy would be required to teleport something, or hold a portal open for a reasonable amount of time. It involves a lot of math, and I haven't made much ground."

"It's pretty amazing you're trying that at all." He didn't need to tell me that; his amazement was plain across his face.

"Yeah, well, every advancement gotta start somewhere, right? I'll see you around, Makoto." and with that, all introductions are done. Jesus. Danganronpa 2 had a much better opening. At least you got to explore and meet everyone at the same time.

"Okay, time to get down to business." Byakuya announced. "This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons."

"Oh, that's true." Makoto spoke up. "I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?"

"Well, you see..." Sayaka. "Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were "just asleep," right? Well... the same is true for all of us."

"What? Seriously!?"

"Just after each of us got to the Main Hall, we lost consciousness." Leon ran his hand through his hair. "And when we came to, we were somewhere here in the school! That's what happened to you, right?"

I decided to speak up. "I guess it's worth confirming. The same thing happened to me, too."

"B-but that's just... weird!" Makoto exclaimed. "That every one of us would get knocked out like that..."

"Exactly! That's why we're all freakin' out!" Mondo yelled.

"And that's not the only thing." Taka added. "You saw where all the windows in the classes and hallways were, right? But instead of normal glass windows, it was a bunch of big metal plates! What's that about!?"

"Plus, all my stuff's missing! Even my cellphone..." Junko.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen my PDA anywhere, either..." Chihiro.

"And then there's the main hall here." Taka said, bringing the conversation back to it. "The front exit is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch. But there wasn't anything like that when I first got here! What the heck!? What's it doing there!?"

"I'll tell you what it's not doing." I said, trying to loosen some tension. "It ain't moving out of our way anytime soon."

"Maybe we got caught up in some kinda, like, you know... crime, or something?" Junko speculated.

"What, like... a kidnapping?" Leon. "You think maybe someone grabbed us and hauled us off and we're not actually at school?"

"Someone would have to be pretty bonkers to move an entire class of students." I pointed out. "Wouldn't it be more likely that this is Hope's Peak?"

"Come on, don't think like that. Cheer up!" Yasuhiro. "I bet this is all just part of the school's orientation procedure. Yeah, I'm sure that's it! So I'm just gonna take it easy for a little bit." I glared at Hiro. He didn't seem to notice.

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh... so you think they wanted to do something to surprise us?

"Huh." Leon said flatly. "Well if that's all it is, it's nap time for me. I was up way too late last night, so I could use a little shuteye."

Hmph. It seems like my little additions don't change much... yet. Should I be trying to change things, though? That Ultimate Physicist guy wanted me to, but... what if my actions just lead to more deaths? Or what if it leads to a case that Makoto can't solve, and everyone dies? I gotta keep the butterfly effect in mind. Right now, though, my top priority is learning more about this Toshihide Tomonaga guy. Why did he bring me here? How? And is there a way I can get back home?

My thoughts were interrupted by a speaker turning on. A familiar, creepy, twisted voice took over. "Ahem! Ahem! Testing! Testing! Mike check, one two! This is a check of the school broadcast system!" All eyes were on the monitor as the voice filled the room. "Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...! Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. ...That's all. I'll be waiting!"

Just like that, everyone started leaving one by one, letting their lasting comments hang in the air. I sighed. Alright. I've been here, what, a half hour? I'm still not entirely accustomed to this, but there isn't much else I could do but move forward. With a sigh, I followed the other students down the hall, to the gym.

* * *

 **Alright. That was the prologue. Which is only part of the prologue in the actual game. Our differing in chapter numbering may be confusing until I get past 6. This chapter was way longer than I originally intended, but I wanted to fit everyone's introductions in one chapter. I'm willing to bet someone out there skipped them anyway, and I honestly wouldn't blame them. I'm also willing to bet having chapters longer than I intended is going to be a running theme, considering the nature of Danganronpa as a visual novel.**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter, we're going to meet Monokuma, and the rules of the killing game will be revealed. Can't wait.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, it appears I did not describe Albert's appearance in the last chapter. Oops. I guess it slipped my mind.**

 **I mentioned he wore a lab coat with the Hope's Peak insignia on the chest pocket. That's really it. To be fair, my mind is a little more focused on how Albert fits into the story. As such, I didn't really think about his appearance that much, as it doesn't really impact the story in a significant way. I'm assuming most people would imagine him as some sort of nerdy-looking guy, maybe with glasses, because of his whole "Ultimate Physicist" persona. Pack a few pounds of chub onto that, and it's not really too far off from my appearance. It should also be worth noting that Albert is from our reality, and would probably look very bland when he stands next to a class of Anime characters (I know being average is Makoto's thing, but still).**

 **That's enough of that, though. In this chapter, class 78th will meet their new headmaster. Most of it is just me writing the in-game dialogue, with Albert adding a new phrase here or there. I can't wait for free-time and stuff, so that Albert isn't just being part of a cutscene. Either way, I hope you enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Passing through the trophy room, I found myself in the gym. Taking up the rear, I stood at the back-center of the group, so everyone, including the stage, was in my sight. There were brilliant decorations set up for our arrival. Despite the fact that there were chairs in front of the stage, nobody dared to sit down.

"Oh. It really does just look like an entrance ceremony..." Makoto observed.

"See? Told ya!" Hiro said proudly. "It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff."

That's when the voice from the announcement earlier returned. "Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!" That's when he finally showed his face. That's when... Monokuma appeared.

The visage of a teddy bear, one half black, the other white, leaped up from behind the lectern. His white half looked like a typical bear, while the black half had a slasher-smile and that creepy red eye of his. Honestly, after playing Danganronpa 1 and 2, it was kinda like seeing an old friend. The kind of friend you just hate to have around. Everyone stood in stunned silence for a moment.

"Huh? A... teddy bear?" Chihiro hesitated.

"I'm _not_ a teddy bear." Monokuma's squeaky voice had a dangerous edge to it. "I... am... Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" He cheered. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!" Hifumi cried in shock.

"Calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it." Taka assured.

"I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear..." The bear warned. "I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!"

"Waaaaah! It moved!" Hifumi cried again. Doesn't take a lot to set him off, I guess.

"Seriously man, calm down!" Mondo scolded. "It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'."

Monokuma looked at his feet. "How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench..." He looked up at us. "My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure NASA uses more automatic machinery." I muttered. "Just sayin'." Kyoko and Celeste were really the only one's close enough to here me. They didn't react.

Monokuma continued. "Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!" I face-palmed.

""Bear" that? Really? You are... unfortunate." Celeste sighed.

"Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started..." Monokuma announced.

"Giving up already?" Junko tested. "No other stupid bear puns?"

"Don't encourage him." I groaned.

"Quiet down now, quiet down." Monokuma ordered. "Ah, okay, so...!"

"He has abandoned the gag..." Sakura noted.

"Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And... good morning!" He called.

Taka's voice cut through the room. "Good morning!"

"Y-You don't have to s-say it back..." Toko told him.

Monokuma took back the crowd. "Now then, let us commence with the most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake-you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope..."

Here it comes. "...You will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Ah, now then... regarding the end date for this communal life... There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you've been assigned."

"Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die?" Toko stammered.

"Oh, but fear not!" Monokuma assured. "We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences."

"That's the least of our worries right now!" Sayaka blurted.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Junko whined. "You're saying I have to live here forever? You're screwing with us, right?"

Monokuma snapped. "I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure. Ah, and just for your information... you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!"

"Cut off...?" Mokoto said softly. "So all those metal plates all over the school... They're there to keep us trapped in here?"

"That's exactly what they're there for." Monokuma confirmed. "No matter how much you may yell and scream for help... help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!"

"Well, shit." I said. My voice was drowned out by the other students complaints.

"Come on, what the hell is this?" Leon pressed. "I don't care if the school or whoever else is behind it all, this is just a really bad joke."

"Yeah!" Mondo fumed. "Cut this shit out! It isn't funny anymore!"

Monokuma shook his head. Or, about as much as a teddy bear could shake it's head. "You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbour... Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth."

Celeste, of course, looked less surprised, and more just... disappointed. "Having to live here forever would be... quite the problem."

"Come now, what's the problem with all of you?" Monokuma's voice feigned concern. "You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave? Oh, but you know..."

In order to keep up my guise of a regular student, I decided to let out a "What is it now?"

He giggled to himself for a second. "I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There _is_ one way for you to leave the school..."

"R-Really?" Toko's voice was hopeful.

But, as is Monokuma's nature, he would quickly rip that hope away. "As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it... the Graduation Clause!"

"Gee, how long did it take you to come up with that one." I muttered.

He continued, either ignoring me or not hearing me. "Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I've mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!"

Byakuya finally decided to say something. "What do you mean by "disrupt the harmony"?

"Puhuhu... Well, you know..." Monokuma said slowly. "If a student were to murder another."

"M-Murder!?" Makoto and several others expressed their shock.

Monokuma continued in an almost sing-song. "Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. _You must kill someone if you want to leave._ It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible."

Well, we will achieve the best outcome. As long as Makoto's here. We can beat this killing school game. With many sacrifices. Okay, psyching myself up isn't working. I notice that, while I'm trying to stay determined, everyone else is equally unhinged. Even Kyoko, despite hiding it well, has a darkened expression.

"Puhuhu. I bet _that_ got your brain juices flowing!" The twisted bear laughed. "Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know... Taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. And I just find that so... darn... exciting!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Leon exclaimed. "To kill each other is... it's...!"

"To kill each other is to kill each other." Monokuma said flatly. "I'm sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it."

"We know what it means, that's not the problem!" Hina cried. "Why do we have to kill each other!?"

"Yeah!" Hifumi shouted. "Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!"

"...Blabbering?" Monokuma had that dangerous edge in his voice again. "Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering!? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on! You guys just don't get it, do you? "Let us go, let us go!" You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over...! Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!" Yeah, until you make the rule about only being able to kill two people.

"Alright, come on... how long are you gonna keep this up." Hiro sniffed.

"Eh?"

"You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now."

"Reveal the trick...?"

I spoke up. "I think what he means is, he doesn't believe you."

Mondo basically shoved me. "Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way." His voice was booming. "Listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far! What the hell kinda joke _is_ this!?"

"Joke?" Monokuma asked. "What, you mean like your hair?

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Mondo kicked off the ground. He flew at Monokuma, not unlike a superhero, or anime character. He grabbed the stuffed bear by the neck. "Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!"

Monokuma flailed his stubby hands around. "Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!"

"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ..." He stopped. The bear didn't respond, instead emitting a low beeping. "What, no smartass comeback this time!?" Again, no response. "Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!"

"Look out!" I warned, expecting what's to come.

"Huh...?" Mondo hesitated.

"Hurry up and throw it!" Kyoko commanded, the first line she said after entering the gym. Following her direction, he threw Monokuma high into the air, where the plush toy exploded, leaving no trace of it's existence. Everyone was holding their ears, temporarily deafened by the blast.

"The hell!?" Mondo swore after recovering. "Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up..."

After a moment, Chihiro's face lit up. "But you know... this means that teddy bear's been destroyed, right?"

"I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!" The voice was back. I let out a groan as another model popped up out of nowhere.

"Uwah!" Leon jumped. "There's another one...?"

"You son of a bitch!" Mondo stomped forward. "You seriously tried to kill me just now!"

"Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you." Monokuma explained slowly. "You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt."

"H-Hey..." Junko asked carefully. "So does this mean there's like, a bunch more of you around somewhere?"

"Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes." He confirmed. "Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well... you all just saw what happened, right? Puhuhu... And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again!"

Hina stuttered. "Th-That's not even punishment. That's just... wrong..."

"Now then, lastly... to commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you..." Monokuma reached into his... pocket? Does he even have pockets? Whatever. "This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it... The e-Handbook!" He gave a moment of silence, as if expecting applause. There were not any. "Ahem. Yes, well, moving on..."

I decided to stop paying attention to him. As he talked about the handbooks, he began waddling around, handing them out to their new owners. When he got to me, I don't know what I was expecting, but he handed me a handbook, without so much as a second glance. I booted up the I-phone sized tablet, and sure enough, my full name, Albert Wright, appeared on the screen. The fact that Monokuma accepted my presence was weird. The fact that he was prepared for it was even weirder. I was sure something would happen and I wouldn't be able to stay here, or something. I slipped the e-Handbook into my pocket.

"Okay, well... that brings our entrance ceremony to a close!" Monokuma cheered. "Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And... see ya!" With that, he was gone. I'm serious, I blinked and he was gone. Wacky.

Taka was the first to recover. "So, guys... How would you define what we just experienced?"

"How...? Why...?" Leon was paralyzed. "I don't understand any of this..."

Toko was gripping her head. "We have to l-live here forever...? Or... k-kill? Wh-What...? What just happened!?"

"Everyone, we need to just calm down." Kyoko eased. "First, let's just take a second to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices." She began pacing. "Choice number one is that we each stay here, living a "communal life" together until the day we die. And the other choice is..."

"If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right?" Celeste confirmed.

"But... killing someone... That's..." Chihiro whimpered.

Hifumi quivered in place. "We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school. And now we're supposed to start killing each other? This is... This is... this _is_ just...! What is this!?"

"A lie, is what it is." Taka declared. "All these ridiculous things we've heard... This all has to be fake!"

Byakuya simply rolled his eyes at everyone. "Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is... Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all of this...?"

Everyone was backed away from each other. They tried to read each others thoughts. From my spot in the back of the crowd, I had a vantage point over everyone. Knowing how the game plays out, I glanced at Sayaka, then to Leon. It was clear no one was actually thinking of killing yet, but Monokuma had managed to plant the worries of betrayal in even my mind.

We stood like that for a stressfully long time before Kyoko broke the silence. "So? What are you going to do now? Just stand around glaring at each other?"

I sighed. "She's right, this is exactly what that bear wants."

"R-Right... They're right!" Taka shouted. "Sometimes, even if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward! To forget such a simple fact... I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me!"

"Jesus." Mondo grunted. "If you have time to yell about it, you have time to _do_ something about it."

"Perhaps, but... what is the mission, exactly?" Hifumi asked.

"Idiot!" Leon scolded. "To look for a way out, duh!"

Junko added "And we totally need to find whoever was controlling that stupid bear and beat the hell out of 'em."

Chihiro shifted on her feet. "...B-But before we do all that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook... It's probably best to check out the school regulations Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else."

"True." Celeste admitted. "If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again..."

"Shit..." Mondo shook his head.

"Fine." Junko conceded. "Then let's hurry up and check out the stupid rules already."

Everyone booted up their handbooks. I noticed the different apps on it. There was the school map, the truth bullets, which was currently inaccessible, the report card, and finally, the school regulations. I skimmed over the regulations, occasionally nodding my head or going "Ah" for dramatic effect. I looked up, and everyone else seemed pretty upset.

"This is bullshit!" Mondo exclaimed. "What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'm not gonna let them control ME!"

"Well then," Celeste said. "why don't you wander around the school without a care in the world and see what happens? Personally, I would love to see what happens when someone breaks one of the rules."

Hifumi shook his head. "But if he got punished like what we saw before, I don't think there'd be a respawn waiting for him..."

Mondo was silent for a moment. "I... Ever since I was a kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head... When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him."

"...So what?" Junko asked.

"I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's "so what"! So I can't afford to die in here!"

"None of that made much sense to me," Celeste admitted. "but you are saying you will follow the regulations, is that it?"

"Huh? Oh, well... yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey, um... I have a question." Sayaka said carefully. "For regulation number six... what do you think it means exactly?"

Makoto glanced at his handbook. "You're talking about the second half, right? Where it says "unless they are discovered"? I was wondering about that myself."

"It's saying that if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you." Byakuya clarified.

"B-But why...?" Toko pled. "Why do we h-have to do that?"

"I don't see any reason to worry about it." He said with a shrug. "Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them."

She blushed and turned away. "D-Don't jab at me..."

"More like a full-on stab..." Leon joked.

"Well, for now, let's forget all that silly junk about murderers or whatever." Hina said. "Now that we know the rules, let's start exploring the school!"

"True." Taka agreed. "We need to find out where exactly we are. Is there any way out? What about food and supplies? There are a ton of questions we need to answer!"

"Damn straight!" Leon shouted. "Okay, then let's all start looking around!"

"...I'll be going alone." Byakuya stated.

"That is literally the most stupid thing you could be doing right now." I told him.

"Someone here might already have started thinking about murdering one of us." He clarified. "Are you saying we should stand around with them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?"

"W-Wait, hold on a second." Sayaka defended. "That would never-"

"Don't bother saying it couldn't happen. You can't deny the possibility. That's why you all seized up with fear when that graduation rule was made clear to you. Am I wrong?"

"B-But..."

"So, I'm simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me."

"Hold on!" Mondo stepped in front of him. "Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!"

"Out of my way, plankton." The billionaire said. It took everything I had to not shout "Spongebob reference."

"Wh-!?" The biker was speechless. "The fuck's that supposed to mean!?"

"One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea. So miniscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence over the boundless ocean."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Was the only thing Mondo could respond with.

"S-Stop it! We shouldn't fight!" Makoto begged.

Mondo turned to him. "The fuck you just say? You some kinda goody-goody little bitch? Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or something!?"

I tried to step in. "Uh, hey, guys, maybe we should cool it a bit." I was, of course, ignored. I should probably work on asserting my presence, like Kyoko and Byakuya do.

Makoto backed up a bit. "N-No, I wasn't-!"

"Fuck you!" Mondo reeled back his fist, and brought it into Makoto's face, as quick and forceful as a gunshot. Makoto flew back. Like, literally, he was in the air for a second, before hitting the bleachers on the side of the room, and crumbling to the floor. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, with Mondo's frustrated breathing being the only sound.

"Nice job, retard." I finally said. "You almost just killed him for no reason." Upon hearing my choice of words, several of the others moved closer, to make sure Makoto was okay.

"Hey, fuck you, man!" Mondo burst, though he was not as fierce as he was before.

I shook my head, and brought my gaze over to Makoto. "Alright, well, there's an area on the school map that looks like a dorm. Someone should probably take him to his room."

"I'll do it." Sayaka said, and she began trying to lift Makoto into a bridal carry. She is definitely stronger than she looks, but she did stumble a bit.

Taka caught her, and took some of Makoto's weight himself. "Allow me to help, too." And with that, the three head out, toward the dorms.

Byakuya went out after them. "Truly, this has been fun, but I'm afraid I'll be leaving." Slowly, everyone else trickled out, grouping together to search the school. Kyoko left almost as quickly as Byakuya. Leon, Hiro, Junko, and Chihiro went off together. Hina, Sakura, and Mondo were also grouped up. Celeste, Toko, and Hifumi all sat in the gym. As much as I would love to sit down and do nothing, I would feel like a missive dick. I didn't want to go on my own, as I'm not sure what I would get done. Everyone else kinda covered every base in the game.

I approached Hina, Sakura, and Mondo, seeing as they were the smallest group doing something. "You guys mind if I tag along with you?"

"Nah, c'mon!" Hina cheered.

I expected Mondo to still be hostile, but he just shrugged. "Whatever."

Sakura nodded to me. "I don't mind."

Alright, so, the students of class 78th weren't completely friendly, but they were the only allies I had to work with against the mastermind. Here's hoping I can actually become friends with some of them. I'm afraid of spending too much time with any of the victim characters, though. I don't want to grow attached to them, knowing they're going to die, and be ripped away from me...

And that's how my school life at Hope's Peak academy began. I was here for less than an hour, in some dimension that was not my own, given an Ultimate Title that I never earned, and forced into a killing game where I knew who was going to die, wondering whether I should save them, or if doing so would lead to me being a victim myself.

Fuck.

* * *

 **Whew. Yeah, transcribing dialogue is tiring, but I didn't want to just skip this part. It is kinda important, what with everyone meeting the main antagonist for the first time. Besides, writing my own dialogue, like in some parts of the prologue, is more exhausting, since I have to try to keep everyone as in-character as possible. It shouldn't be too hard, since I know some of these characters like the back of my hand, but I'll still have to be cautious. I don't want to upset a die-hard fan. That never works out well, for either party involved.**

 **Either way, in the next chapter, we'll... talk about what everyone found around the school. Just like they did in game. Yippee. Although, we'll probably also have time for more story stuff. (My story stuff, not the original game's story stuff.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter will hopefully be the last one in a while where most of it is just me rewriting the game's plot. Even better, this chapter contains some original story stuff, actually written by me. How it ties in with the Danganronpa story may not be entirely apparent at first. I mean, this is still a mystery story. Anyway, enjoy the read.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I entered the dining hall behind Hina, Sakura, and Mondo. We had just spent the past few hours looking for ways to make communication with the outside world, and move the vault door. Seeing as how I've played through this scenario, I already knew it would be a fruitless effort, but it's not like I could explain that to them. They also asked me a few physics-based questions, and I somehow knew the answers to all of them. Go figure.

As we walked in, Taka started the meeting. I sat at the end of the table, so Taka was on my left, and Sayaka was on my right. Taka wasn't really sitting, though. He pressed his hands against the table.

"Okay! It looks like everyone's here. Time to start the meeting!" He announced. "Let's all go around and share what we found out during our respective investigations! The sooner we can figure out what's going on, the sooner we get out of here!"

Junko scanned the room. "Wait, hold on a sec!"

"What's wrong!?" Taka shouted.

"What about, uh... what's her name? You know, the silver-haired girl. Uhh... oh yeah, Kyoko!"

Taka blinked. "...What about her?"

"She's not here.

"What!?" We all glanced around the room. Sure enough, Kyoko had failed to show.

Hina looked worried. "I wonder where she went. Has anyone seen her?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Wait, so, _nobody's_ seen her...?" Chihiro asked. Once again, nobody had an answer.

"Darn it, Kyoko!" Taka cursed her as best he could. "You're really going to be late like this on the first day of school!? Not only is she late, she didn't tell anyone she would be late! A most unbecoming personality trait..."

"You're being a real jackass right now, you know that?" Junko scolded.

"Well, what do you want me to do!? Punctuality is everything!" Taka asserted. "Now then, I declare that the first session of the Hope's Peak Academy briefing meetings has begun!"

Sayaka started talking with Makoto, explaining to him how everyone split up. I tuned them out to listen to the others. Not that it wasn't anything I hadn't heard before.

Byakuya held the floor first. "I wanted to try and find some clue as to who's responsible for imprisoning us here... But, unfortunately, I made no such discoveries. That's all from me..."

"Really? That's it?" Taka asked.

"If I'd uncovered anything, naturally I would have more to say. But I didn't. So I don't." He explained.

Taka sighed. "R-Right, understood... I spent some time looking around the dormitory, and... There I made the discovery of the century! I found that there was exactly one room for each person!"

Hina shrugged. "Well yeah, I figured that out before anything else..."

"Each door already has a nameplate on it," Junko said. "so I guess all the rooms have already been assigned."

"And each room key was attached to a keychain with the owner's name precision-etched onto it." Sakura added.

"And Chihiro and I found out that all the rooms are totally soundproof." Junko said.

"Your next-door neighbour could scream their lungs out, and you wouldn't hear a thing..." Chihiro explained. Sounds like the ideal spot for a murder.

"Well, each room also had a private bathroom, which could also lock." Celeste added.

"But it looks like there were only locks on the bathrooms in the girls dorms." Junko continued. Gee, I wonder if that's ever going to come into play.

Mondo grunted. "Okay, so they got a bunch of rooms ready for us. They're assuming we're gonna be here a while..."

"Well, better to have than have not!" Taka shouted. "At least we don't have to worry about surviving like wild animals."

"T-That can't be all you have to r-report, can it, Mr. Honour S-Student?" Toko stammered.

Taka paused for a second. "...That's all for my report! Let's move on to whoever's next!"

Junko continued from what she said earlier. "We went all up and down the school, double-checking the windows in all the hallways and classrooms. We wanted to see if we could get any of those metal plates to come off. And what happened was..."

"Nothing." Leon said flatly. "Not a damn thing. We couldn't get a single one to budge even a little bit."

"There wasn't any hope of escape anywhere." Chihiro sniffled. "The school really has been totally cut off."

"This sucks..." Junko muttered. "It _really_ sucks! It sucks sucks sucks sucks SUCKS! What the hell are we gonna do!?"

Leon inched away from her. "Goddamn, calm down! You're starting to make me nervous!"

"Well, anyway, moving on..." I decided it was my teams turn, and gestured to Hina.

"We thought maybe we could find some way to communicate with the outside world, so we went looking all over!" She told everyone.

"No dice." I confirmed. "Like Chihiro said, we're completely cut off."

Mondo scratched his head. "I went back to the main hall, thinking maybe we could do something about that giant hunk of metal. But even with Sakura and me both, it wouldn't budge. We hit it with desks and chairs, and nothin'... It was hard as, like, metal."

"Well, yes, it _is_ metal..." Celeste said.

"Anyway, if we're gonna get outta here, it's not gonna be through there." Mondo concluded.

"I feel like I could just cry..." Hina murmured. "But no, I have to hold it in! I have to maintain my hydration!"

"I shall tell you what happened next..." Sakura said. "It has nothing to do with communicating with the outside world, but it's still worth worrying about. In both the school and the dorm areas, there was a set of stairs leading up to another floor."

"But there were gates there," Hina explained. "and we couldn't find a way to open them, so we couldn't check it out."

"In other words, at this point we are only able to search the first floor." Sakura wrapped up. "We can further assume that there is something above the 2nd floor, as well. And if that is the case, there is at least a chance it may lead to a way out."

"That's all from us." I stated. "Who's left, Toko, Celeste, and Hifumi?"

"If I am being honest, I can't quite say we acted as one." Celeste clarified. "Rather, we did _nothing_ as one. We spent the entire time in the gym. Honestly, we are not exactly the types to go running around a school like a gaggle of junior detectives."

Junko folded her arms. "What the hell were you thinking, just sitting around the gym the whole time?"

"W-Well it's not like any of you i-invited me along!" Toko accused. "Nobody said hey, c-come with us! I blame y-you for leaving me out! I-It's your fault!"

"If you wanted to go with someone, you should've just said something!"

"Hmph. F-Forget it." Toko grumbled. "Like I'd w-want to go anywhere with a dirty s-slut like you..." Oh, here we go.

"Slut...?" Junko was dumbfounded.

"Your mind is as th-thin as your body. You m-make me sick to my s-stomach..." See, Toko, it's behaviour like this that's probably why you don't have any friends.

"I...I don't even know how to react." Junko sputtered. "How can you say something so awful to someone you just met?"

"Alright guys, everyone just calm down, okay?" Hiro reasoned. "All this stress is bad for your skin, y'know?"

"Yeah!" Sayaka said. "It sounds like you two are so close now you're fighting like sisters!" Hearing that line out loud forced me to face-palm. She continued. "So that's what they have to say, huh? Then I guess I'm the only one left... I had a look around the dining hall..." She gestured in the direction of the kitchen. "I found a fridge in the back of the kitchen, and it was overflowing with all kinds of stuff. I guess we don't have to worry about food, at least."

Hifumi looked down at the floor. Or maybe it was his stomach. "Sure, for now. But even with all that, there's sixteen of us. How long can the food last?"

"Y-You can just eat sesame s-seeds or something..." Toko suggested.

"Huh? What am I, a parakeet?" Hifumi gasped.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Sayaka assured. "All the food gets restocked automatically each day. At least, that's what Monokuma said..."

"You saw him!?" Junko jumped.

"Yeah, he came out of nowhere while I was checking the fridge, told me that, then disappeared again." She explained. "He was so fast, I couldn't believe someone could have been moving him around with a remote control..."

"A weaponized toy that can just appear from nowhere..." Chihiro summarized. "I can't tell if we're supposed to be afraid or not."

"The word "weaponized" definitely adds some points in fear." I said.

"But was everything okay?" Hina asked Sayaka. "He didn't try to like, eat you or anything?"

"E-Eat her...?" Hifumi muttered. "Um, what do you mean by that? I mean, when you say "eat," what kind of eating are we talking about?"

"C-Come on, man!" Hina scolded.

"What the hell, fatty!?" Leon said what was on everyone's minds. "You're acting like some kinda sleazy drunk dude."

Hiro leaned back in his chair. "Not that there's a good kind of drunk dude..."

"Hey!" Junko got everyone's attention. "Stop screwing around, all of you! Are you still asleep or something? We're prisoners here! We could all just die any second!"

"She's right!" Mondo agreed. "We can't be makin' stupid jokes right now. We gotta do something, or-!"

Suddenly, the doors to the dining hall opened, and a voice cut Mondo off. "You're all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on." Standing in the doorway was Kyoko. "Do you really think you can afford to do so? Have none of you accepted the reality of the situation?"

"Kyoko!" Taka shouted. "Where have you been!? We already started the meeting without you!" Without missing a beat, Kyoko strolled up to the table and dropped a piece of paper on it. I leaned forward to look at it.

Makoto did the same. "Huh? What's this...?"

"It appears to be a map of Hope's Peak Academy." Kyoko explained.

"A map...?"

"Wh-What the...?" Taka was stunned. "Where did you find this?"

"It doesn't matter where I found it." She said.

"It DOES matter! You're really freaking us out right now!"

"Never mind that." Junko dismissed. "What's it mean?"

"Just look at it." Kyoko gestured to the paper. "The building we're in right now is laid out in precisely the same way as Hope's Peak Academy."

"So what you're saying is..." Makoto guessed. "this really is Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Well, in terms of its construction, yes." She confirmed. "But it looks like it's had a number of strange... renovations done to it."

"Renovations...?"

"I don't know all the details yet. All I found was details about the 1st floor." She explained.

"But then... this really is Hope's Peak." Chihiro concluded. "We didn't get kidnapped and taken to some other place..."

"So stupid it's not even possible!" Mondo growled. " _This_ is where the country's future elite are supposed to come and learn?"

"But if this is Hope's Peak, where are all the other students?" Hina asked.

Hiro shook his head. "Hey, Come on, guys. Let's stop talking about all this... you know, negative stuff..."

"But aren't you worried?" Makoto asked him. "Things don't look good..."

"Worried?" Hiro seemed genuinely confused. "What's there to be worried about? I mean, this was all planned out, right? The people in charge of Hope's Peak put this all together, right? Man, if I got stressed every time something like this happened, I'd have ectoplasm shooting out of my mouth! Good things come to those who wait, right? So we just gotta chill and everything'll work itself out!"

Celeste began laughing. The kind of practiced, conservative laugh noble women do.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?" Toko sputtered. "What's so funny!?"

"I am just happy, that is all." Celeste said with a smile. "It seems splitting up to investigate was a good idea, after all."

"Haven't you b-been listening!? Looking around was a t-total waste of t-time!" Toko yelled. "We d-didn't find a way out, didn't f-find who's behind this. We still have no idea what's g-going on!"

"Huh?" The gothic lolita feigned confusion. "Is it not crystal clear to you what is going on? It is perfectly obvious that we have been imprisoned in some secret location, with no way out."

"You didn't h-have to go and s-say that." Toko gripped her head. "I w-was trying not to th-think about it... N-No way out... we're t-trapped here. What are w-we supposed to d-do...?"

Byakuya smirked. "It's very simple. If you want to leave, you just have to kill-"

"Don't even joke about that!" Junko chided.

Sayaka stood up. "Everyone just calm down, please! We need to stop and think about what to do from here."

"There's gotta be _something_ we can do..." Leon mumbled.

"All we can do is adapt." Celeste stated. "Adapt to living our lives here from now on."

"Live here...?" Chihiro fretted. "Are you saying we should just accept it?"

"A lack of adaptability... is a lack of survivability." Celeste said bluntly. "Survival is not based on who is the strongest or the smartest. It comes down to who can adapt. As someone who has come out on top more than once, I have a suggestion."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mondo asked.

"We all understand that we are trapped here, which means we will be spending the night. However... You all remember the rule regarding nighttime, right?" Some places are off limits, and you can only sleep in the dorms. "So, regarding this "nighttime," I think we need to add a rule of our own."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Going out at nighttime should be prohibited all together." Celeste suggested. "The school regulations do not actually tell us not to go out at night. I would like to make it official."

"B-But why...?" Toko asked.

"The way things are now, every time night comes we will all start to get worried or anxious. We will all be afraid someone might try and come kill us."

"What!?" Sayaka yelped.

"If we have to worry about that night after night for who knows how long, it will wear us down in no time."

Sakura summarized. "So you're saying we limit our activity at night as a kind of preventative measure."

"However, unlike the other rules, nobody can be forced to comply." Celeste pointed out. "We all have to agree to follow it."

"I see what you mean." Junko said. "But... I think I can agree to that. It's like the little goth lolita said. Without something like that, we're just gonna self-destruct."

"On behalf of all the men here, I agree to comply!" Taka jumped in.

"I don't know..." I said. "It seems like it'll work on paper, but it's just like the whole killing thing. If even one person decides not to be a team player, then it won't work."

"I see your point." Celeste said. "But what could you do at night that you would not during the day? Would you have any reason to go out at night, where you could be jumped by a fellow student?"

I sighed. "Guess not."

Celeste scanned the room. "So everyone is in agreement? Good. Then if you will excuse me..."

"Huh? Wait, where are you going?" Chihiro asked.

"It is almost nighttime." Celeste explained. "I want to take a shower before it arrives. So... goodbye." She moved swiftly and elegantly out of the dining hall.

"S-So I guess it's pretty obvious where we go from here." Hifumi said. "We'll be spending the night, it looks like."

"Adaptability..." Sakura whispered to herself.

"So, Mr. Chairman...what next?" Junko asked, slightly sarcastically. "One person already left."

"U-Umm..." Taka stood for a moment, glancing where Celeste had been sitting. "Well then, what say we call and end to today's meeting!? Like she said, it's almost nighttime anyway. We can reconvene first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Do we really have to spend the night here...?" Chihiro whimpered.

"We don't have a choice." Junko said. "We can't go for long without getting some sleep."

Mondo eyed his boots. "So we have to just give up..."

"That's all f-fine and good for t-today, but what do we d-do tomorrow?" Toko asked.

"Our only option is to split up and look around again, and let everyone know if we find anything." Sakura decided.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do that...!" Hina approved.

Junko sighed. "So, we're done for today? Good, I'm exhausted..."

Everyone began leaving the dining hall, heading for their respective rooms. I took a minute walking through the hall, trying to find where my dorm is. Everyone's rooms seem to be in the same spot, so where's mine?

"Mr. Wright, I think I've found your room." Hifumi called me from the turn in the hall. I followed him in the direction of his room. Right there, between Hifumi's room and the trash room, was mine. What grand next-door neighbours. The nameplate featured a pixelization of me, along with my full name. Lodged into the keyhole was, naturally, my key. Attached to it was a blue keychain labelled "A. Wright."

I entered the room, locked the door, and had a look around. It had everything the other rooms had. There was a memo pad on the desk, a shelf, a round table with a chair, and a bed with blue sheets. The windows were, of course, covered with metal. There were also the ever-present security camera and monitor hanging from the wall. I opened one of the drawers, and there was my toolkit.

Obviously, that wasn't the only thing in the room. Being the "Ultimate Physicist," I naturally had a bunch of physics textbooks on my shelf, and a Newton's cradle on my table. I pulled back one of the balls and let it drop. There were posters of space and our solar system of the walls. I suppose is made sense that none of this stuff was mine, since I was just a pretender. Heh, the Ultimate Pretender. That's a funny title.

I slipped off my lab coat and fell into bed. Since nighttime was approaching, I wasn't gonna bother with a shower. Besides, I wasn't sure how many others were going with Celeste's idea, so there might not be much hot water left, anyway. Despite how exciting today has been, I quickly dozed off. Maybe because I was so exhausted, having to keep up this facade. My eyes closed, and I slipped into unconsciousness, with nothing but the quiet ticking of my Newton's cradle to keep me company.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same room, but it was normal. That's usually not a weird statement, but what I mean is that the windows weren't boarded up, but rather covered in with simple blinds. Sunlight filtered through, lighting up the room. My curiosity got the better of me, and I looked outside.

It appeared to be track and field day. Everyone was wearing their gym uniforms. Currently running were Sayaka, who was in the lead, followed by Makoto, Leon, and Hifumi, struggling to keep up. Far behind them was Sakura, who was probably only behind them because she was actually so far ahead of them, judging from her speed. Byakuya, Taka, Kyoko, Mondo, Hiro, Toko, and Mukuro were all resting under a nearby tree on the far side of the track. Junko, Chihiro, and Celeste stood around the side closer to me. Hina held a camera, and cheerfully took a photo as the students ran past her.

"It's a damn shame, isn't it?" A raspy, quiet voice behind me lamented. I turned and saw a man sitting at the round table. He was thin and sickly, with pale skin. His hair was grey and wild, like he hasn't been taking care of himself. His dull purple eyes watched the Newton's cradle swing back and forth. The fact that his eyes were purple was odd, but this is Anime, so I didn't question it. He wore a lab coat identical to the one I wore, which meant it was very loose on his frame.

"You're Toshihide Tomonaga?" I guessed.

He raised his arms in a gesture of surrender. "Guilty as charged."

"And I'm currently in a dream?" I guessed further.

"Nothing gets past you." He said sarcastically.

"So, uh, quick question. Why did you bring me to Hope's Peak?" I asked.

He finally turned his gaze away from the balls. "I already told you. You are in the perfect position to change things."

"But I can't do that." I told him. "If I change things, it might just make everything worse."

Unnaturally, the Newton's cradle stopped moving. Toshihide continued to stare at me. "Worse? You think things can get worse than they already are? The Ultimate Despair is destroying the world, people are killing each other on the streets, these students are killing their friends left and right, and you think things can get worse!?"

"Makoto survives." I reminded him. "As long as he lives, he'll spread hope wherever he goes. But if I go around and fuck everything up, he could end up dead." I didn't really know anything about Toshihide, how he was here, or how he knows what's going to happen, but my case still stands.

He leaned back in his chair. "I think that you are simply afraid to act. Your plan is to just sit on the sidelines and let Makoto and his friends handle everything."

I hesitated, then shrugged. "It's the safest option. I mean, it worked for Hiro."

"Do you really want to be comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure?" He asked.

"...No." I admitted.

"And just because it is the safest option does not mean it is the one you should take." He said. "Keep in mind, often the greatest risk can give the most satisfying reward."

"Well, my risk is that I accidentally kill Makoto, the Ultimate Hope is never born, and the world will continue to crumble under the Ultimate Despair. The reward is that a few extra students will get to survive, or all of them, if I'm lucky."

"Consider this." He suggested. "What if Makoto was not the only one able to become Ultimate Hope?"

"Oh my god." I deadpanned. "I'm being told that I'm the chosen one by a physicist who looks like he has worse health than Nagito Komaeda."

"There's nothing "chosen one" about being able to hope." He said, clearly ignoring my remark. "It's a natural state of mind, as well as despair. The important thing is which side of the coin you side with when the going gets rough."

"What are you, the Ultimate Psychologist now?"

"I did enjoy studying psychology." He admitted. "It was by no means my talent, but I always found it interesting. I believe that's one of the reasons I am able to influence your dreams like I am now."

"Hey... what are you?" I asked. "You brought be across dimensions, you can appear in peoples dreams, and you somehow know what's going on in the school, even though I've never seen you in the game. Also, I'm pretty sure Monokuma implied your death during the Tragedy at one point. Are you a ghost?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I assure you, Albert Wright, I am no ghost. Although I will admit, The mastermind has plenty of reason to believe that I am deceased. That's not currently your concern, however. I want you to think about what we've talked about here. Are you going to sit idly by while your friends are killed, or will you act?"

"Hey, before I go, I gotta ask, are these dream sequences going to be a regular thing?" I asked. "Like, is this going to be my version of the Monokuma Theater?"

"I have no earthly idea what you're talking about, but I certainly hope that I don't have to contact you often." He said. "It's pretty exhausting, even holding this conversation for this long."

"I get that a lot. Either way, I'll think about what you said, but I'm holding pretty strong to my belief. I'll see you around. Or not, I guess."

After saying that, my senses rapidly dimmed. My vision blurred, my ears started ringing, and my body felt numb. The next thing I knew, I was lying in the bed, with the windows boarded up again, listening to Monokuma's morning announcement. Grand, now I have more questions than answers.

* * *

 **Yeah, so, we finally met the Ultimate Physicist himself. I can't imagine he'll be playing an important role in this story. Anyway, in the next chapter, it will be free time, so I officially won't just be copying the game. That might make the next chapter take longer to come out, but whatever. I'm sure you can live without this story for a bit. If anything, though, I'm having fun writing this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, again. It seems my prediction at the end of the last chapter was write, this did take a little while to write. In case you hadn't noticed, the first three chapters of this story were posted in weekly cycles. This one, however, broke that schedule. Well, when I say "schedule" though, it's kind of a loose term, since I'm not really planning the post dates in advance, it just happened to be a weekly basis.**

 **Either way, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. It's mostly just Albert interacting with the cast while trying to find a means of escape.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

For breakfast, I was eating a self-made peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. If there was one thing I could handle in a kitchen, it was sandwiches. It isn't as simple as slamming something between two pieces of bread. A sandwich, like all aspects of life, requires balance. A perfect balance of flavours from every ingredient involved. Just as life has death, light has darkness, white has black, and hope has despair, so to does peanut-butter have jelly. Truly, I should have been the Ultimate Sandwich Artist.

With this bit of philosophy in my head, I took a sip of my milk, and turned to my choice of dining partner. Hifumi was downing his sandwich. He opted to eat without a drink, since this school had no Diet Coke.

One may wonder why I chose to hang out with Hifumi of all people, especially considering my opinion of him. The fact of the matter was, I thought he might actually be useful. I'm basically in a self-insert fic, and he is the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. Maybe he could give me _some_ sort of advice on what to do and how to get out of here.

"I'll tell you, Mr. Wright, it's great to have another person at this school who appreciates 2D almost as much as I do." He said gratefully. "Ah, but, you said you had some inquiries, right?"

"Right. I wanted to know some things about self-inserts." I told him.

"Ah, yes, the self-insert." He mulled over his thoughts. "I've written a few of those myself. Even among the fanfic community, however, it has a somewhat bad reputation. There's nothing inherently wrong with them, but many associate them with the writers who make their characters too... perfect." Wow, it's nice to hear Hifumi sounding like an actual writer. Never really saw that side of him in game. "If you ever write a self-insert, be sure to put some focus on how your character plays off of other characters in the series. I mean, what's the point of making a fan-fiction if you disgrace the original characters?"

My head started pounding. This was getting a little too meta. "Yeah, I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

It was around that moment that Makoto and Sayaka came into the dining hall. "Oh, hello, Al, Hifumi."

"Mr. Naegi, Miss Maizono!" Hifumi greeted.

"Hey." Was all I said. The two of them went into the kitchen. I was waiting for Hifumi to make some comment about the two of them being together, but luckily he was more preoccupied with his food. Eventually, the two of them came out with their meals, and sat down to eat with us. I tried to avoid looking at Sayaka. Shit, I looked at her. I don't want her "really good intuition" to catch me thinking about her murder. Don't think about murder. Don't think about murder. Don't think about-

"Hey, Al, are you okay?" Makoto asked. "You don't look too good."

"Murder." I blurted.

"What!?"

"What? Anyway, I think I'm gonna go." I popped the last bit of my sandwich in my mouth. "You two enjoy your chili oil, or whatever." They weren't eating chili oil, but that was the first thing that came to me head. Might have to get better at disguising myself. I quickly left the dining hall.

My conversation with Hifumi didn't reveal much more than I already knew. The main statistic I needed was how often self-insert characters manage to get home. I guess what the stories say isn't that important, though. What I really need is a method of escape that works for _me_ , and maybe by extension the other students, although we have different end destinations. I'll happily try to save the others if I can get everyone out of here. As long as we stay in Hope's Peak, there's a chance that me saving someone could mean another's death. Who could I talk to to help me there?

Well, Kyoko's a good choice, but I'm not really looking for clues to the masterminds identity, since I already know it. I could probably ask Hiro for a fortune-telling, but I honestly think that he would be less helpful than Hifumi. Sakura or Mondo might be nice, but they can't really break us out, they already tried. Sakura herself would be great, especially since the mastermind is afraid of her, but convincing her to challenge them this early would certainly change too much.

I realize that no one in the game made it out of the school until the very end. No shit, right? That means if I was going to get everyone out of here, I would have to use my own talents. Well, I should say "my own" talents, with quotations. Alright, my mind which can somehow answer physics questions, don't fail me now.

The schematics for a teleportation device fill my mind. Now that's what I'm talking about. It's still in very early beta, but if I can get it to work, it should be able to get everyone out of here. Still, I don't exactly have the parts for a complicated machine on me, and such a device would require a massive amount of power to function, let alone transport sixteen people. But it's a start.

By the way, is this Toshihide filling my head with physics ideas? _Yes._ Oh, cool you have psychic powers. Got any machine schematics that can get me back home?... Pleading the fifth, huh? Well, is there any way out of this place that doesn't involve highly-complex machinery? _No,_ of course not.

Enough of odd telepathic communications, though, and back to my dilemma. If my current plan is a machine, then I know just who to talk to. Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic! Oh, wait, he's not here. Alright, I'll go with the closest I have available, Chihiro Fujisaki. She may not be able to help with the hardware, but I'll still need help with the software of the device. Besides, she must know _something_ about machines, since she repairs a laptop later. Or, will repair a laptop. Fuck time travel tense.

I rang the doorbell to Chihiro's room a few times, but she wasn't there. Since there wasn't many other places around the school, I decided it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to look for her. Now, where would the techie be spending their time, especially with so little places available to us? I found Chihiro in the AV room. She was inspecting each monitor, as well as the DVD players hooked up to them, at each desk.

"Hey, Chihiro." I called lightly. It didn't really matter how lightly, however, as Chihiro jumped at my voice.

She turned towards me. "O-oh, Al. Hello..." She appeared nervous. It took me a moment before I felt the need to smack my face. Of course she's nervous, I'm six feet tall, more than a foot taller than her, I weigh almost twice her, and we're alone. Probably a good reason for her to be on guard.

Maybe some small talk wouldn't hurt. "Anything interesting in the DVD players?" Smooth.

She shook her head. "No, they're all empty. I think I saw some DVDs in the school store, though."

"I'm assuming that's weird." I guessed. "I've never really been to a school with a store in it, though, so I can't be sure." We stood in uncomfortable silence for a second. "Right, so, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah?" She shuffled in place.

"Yeah. See, it may be a little early for this, but I've been thinking about a more... drastic means of escape." I explained slowly. "I'm assuming everyone wants to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"That would be great." Chihiro agreed. "But, why did you want to talk to me, specifically?"

"I'm getting there. Remember what I told you, when we were all introducing ourselves yesterday?"

She put a finger to her chin. "Um, you said you were researching... portals, right?"

"Which, I might add, you seemed oddly unfazed by that. I'm assuming that's because, as the Ultimate Programmer, you've probably been doing some equally-sci-fi things."

"Well, like I said, I signed an NDA with my company, so I can't really talk about it. Sorry..."

"It's okay. Back to the matter at hand, I was thinking I could use what I know to get everyone out of here. And if I'm gonna be making a machine, I'm gonna need a programmer to get it working."

"Ah, then I could help everyone!" Chihiro cheered. Then her expression fell. "But, we'll need to make the machine first, right?"

"That's where things get complicated." I told her. "I've never actually built anything before, much less a portal, or other instant-transportation device. And we're pretty short on parts since we're locked in a school, rather than, say, an auto-shop. Or a physics lab. There's bound to be labs and stuff with things we can use, but since those gates are blocking access, that's not an option."

"But... it's better than not having any plan, I guess." She decided. "So, we should keep an eye out for spare parts, right? I'll do my best!" Okay, good, I was able to get somebody on board with my plan. Maybe the whole "teleport" thing isn't as crazy as I thought. Or maybe Chihiro is _crazier_ than I thought.

"Actually, I've got an idea of where we could start looking." I said. The start of our conversation got my gears turning.

We opened the door to the school store, and I just gotta say, it's way more cluttered than it appeared in the game. Junko was looking around, shoveling through shelves of randomly assorted items. She turned at the sound of us opening the door, and greeted us with a smile. "Hey, you guys. What's up?"

"Hey." I waved. "You wouldn't have happened to see any electronics in here, have you?"

"Why are you looking for electronics?" She asked. "Are you, like, trying to set up some sort of game night thing?"

Chihiro shook her head. "No, Al wants to try to make something that can get us all out of here."

For a fraction of a second, I could see Junko pale. Can't blame her, I guess. First, I show up out of nowhere, and she has no idea who I am, and now I'm trying to fuck with her plans. She quickly switched her expression to a quizzical look.

"I'm the Ultimate Physicist." I said, as if that explains everything. "Quantum physics isn't too far off from what I do. Just that all the rules go out the window."

"So... you're gonna make some sort of portal or whatever?"

"Something like that. It's better than just searching the school repeatedly." I said.

She nodded her head hesitantly. "Cool. Well, this place is mostly antiques and junk. Maybe there's something in there you can use." She gestured to the MonoMono Machine.

I patted my pockets. "I don't think I have any money on me. I doubt it takes Canadian coins, anyway."

"I don't think it takes Japanese money, either." She said. "I found these weird coins lying around with Monokuma's face on them." She held up a Monocoin. Oh, for the love of-

"Oh! I found one of those when I was looking around the AV room." Chihiro held up another. Gameplay and story segregation, what's that?

"Well, if you think a capsule machine can help get us some materials, let's give it a shot." I said.

Chihiro put the coin in the machine, spun the crank, and the machine started making noises. The capsules in the top moved slightly, and a large capsule the size of a grapefruit fell into the slot. Chihiro pulled it open, and a tight black ball of fabric was inside. Picking it up, the ball unfurled into a Jimmy Decay T-shirt. Present number 33 in game. Chihiro looked pretty happy about it. Junko was puzzled. I probably looked pretty indifferent.

"It's a Jimmy Decay shirt." Chihiro explained when she saw Junko's expression. "There were only about a hundred ever made."

I took a look at the shirt. It was a little too big for Chihiro, but the way she was holding it, it was clear she was keeping it. "Why would Monokuma be stuffing a punk rockers limited edition merchandise into a toy capsule?"

"Well, whatever, it's my turn!" Junko cheered, putting her coin in the machine. With a crank, the machine made some noise and deposited her prize. It was clear just by looking at it that whatever was inside pushed against the inside of the capsule. Pulling it open revealed a handheld gaming system. The Funplane. Present 67.

"Oh, hey, I think I can use that." I told them.

Junko hesitated, but shrugged. "Whatever. We don't even have any games for it. It's probably out of power, too."

I brought back the memory of the schematics. It was kind of weird, the physics-based equations in my mind weren't exactly my thoughts. It wasn't as smooth as just remembering them. Like it's too much for my mind to handle, so Toshihide is holding on to it until I need it, if that makes any sense.

Anyway, I figured the Funplane probably had some parts in it that I could use, though I doubted they'd be powerful enough to work on their own. I might need to cannibalize multiple of them for this to work. Even then, there's still multiple parts that I won't be able to get from them. Call me crazy, but maybe teleportation was a far-fetched idea.

The three of us decided to root around for more coins. When we reconvened at the store again, we put our coins through the machine. We got present 11, a Ration, which we decided to use in place of dinner, since both Junko and Chihiro seemed interested in trying it. It tasted okay, but I didn't eat that much. We got present number 2, a Cola Cola, which I decided I'd save for Hifumi. We got present 51, the Raygun Zurion, which I convinced them to let me take for parts. We got a present 63, a Moon Rock, present 85, the "If" Fax, and present 5, Sea Salt. We decided to stop after getting present 55, the Silent Receiver. I did decide to strip it down for more parts, though.

After that, I bid the girls a good night and retired to my room. I broke open my tool kit so I could get to work taking apart my new machines, but eventually, Monokuma's nighttime announcement played, and I decided to head to bed. Luckily, I didn't have Toshihide bothering me in my sleep.

* * *

The next day, I didn't really plan to spend time with anyone. In game, that would be a waste of time that could be spent gaining new skills. But after a brief breakfast, I decided to shut myself in my room so I could get as much work done on the teleporter as possible. After all, it's not something that could get done in a week. This was the kind of project that took professional engineers forever to complete.

The first hour went by smoothly. By the second, I was feeling tired. By the time noon came, I was getting frustrated. After lunch, I came back with a fresh, new attitude, but was quickly overwhelmed again. At three o'clock, I decided to get some air. About as much air as I could while locked indoors. I started strolling through the halls, trying to clear my head.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't notice Leon rounding the corner until I nearly bumped into him.

"Hey, man, are you drunk?" He barked.

I shook my head. "I wish. You find any booze in this place, let me know."

He crossed his arms. "What's your problem? I mean, besides being locked up in this place."

"That's basically it." I explained. "Actually, I decided to put my talents as a physicist to the test by building a teleporter."

"A teleporter? Is that even possible?"

"That's the question, isn't it? The other question is whether or not I can do it. The answer is: I don't know, maybe."

"Heh, well, props to you for getting _somewhere._ " He congratulated. "Can't say the same for anyone else here."

"I just wanna be clear, the somewhere I'm getting isn't very far ahead everyone else." I clarified. "If you wanna help, let me know if you find anything electronic."

"Well, what about the e-handbooks?"

I pulled mine out of my coat pocket. "I don't really see any way to get it open, and I'm pretty sure Monokuma said it doesn't break easy."

"What does that stupid bear know?" Leon took the e-handbook from my hands, turned, reeled back his hand, and threw it down the hallway at half the speed of sound. I barely had time to process what he was doing before the e-handbook hit the other end of the hall and clattered to the floor, with nary a scratch.

"A lot, apparently." I observed, as I went down the hall to retrieve it. "Still, I have a Funplane, a laser gun, and a shitty rotary phone, so I should have enough to work with for a bit."

"You got anybody else pitching in?" He asked. Was that a baseball pun? No, I'm overthinking things.

"Yeah, I managed to convince Chihiro to help." I said. "Wasn't that hard to get her on board, honestly."

"Right." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Who's that again?"

"Chihiro. Y'know, short, soft-spoken girl. Doll-like appearance. Sort of a boyish voice?" I provided. He continued to stare at me. "The programmer."

"Oh, right, her. Yeah, she's not really my type." He lamented.

"I never asked."

"Say, how do you think she feels about punk music?" He inquired.

"I thought you said she wasn't your type?"

"She's not, but it wouldn't hurt to have girls like her coming after me, y'know? It'll catch the attention of the girls I actually _do_ like, get it?"

Wow, if he wasn't so charming, I'd say he's a prick. "Well, when we found a Jimmy Decay shirt in the school store, she held on to it, so I'd say she likes punk-"

"Hold up, dude. Are you saying you found a Jimmy Decay shirt? Here?" He was awestruck.

"Um, yeah."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" He pushed past me. "Screw this, I'm gonna go see if I can get that shirt. Maybe she'll trade it for my autograph." With that, he was gone.

I sighed, and decided to return to my room. I worked on the teleporter until the nighttime announcement, interrupted only by my hunger for dinner. Three days. That's how long I've been here. It feels like an eternity. And I know what's coming. How I'm gonna deal with it is the problem. I tried to keep contact with characters I know are going to die to a minimum, but it's hard when that is literally two-thirds of the cast. I wonder where I'm at with the whole free-time events. Dammit, stop thinking about things like it's a video game. Heh, it's funny, but I never thought I'd get this homesick this quickly.

I didn't get visited by Toshihide that night, either.

* * *

 **If you are wondering where Albert is with free-time events, I'd say he has one with Hifumi, one with Chihiro, and maybe one with Junko. With both Hifumi and Chihiro, though, it seems he's building himself a nerd brigade.**

 **And In the next chapter, we're going to get some motives handed out. I wonder how that's going to play out for Albert.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. I had a lot of extra time on my hands this week. I managed to get this written up, which wasn't too hard, considering it's mostly in game dialogue. There is some interesting developments for Albert, though.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4. Did you know that in Japan, 4 is the number of death?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

In the morning, I was actually able to sleep through the Monokuma morning announcement. Yeah, I had gotten used to his irritating voice, so I simply waited for the announcement to finish, and rolled over to head back to sleep. Then my doorbell rang. I was thinking about ignoring it, but tried to remember someone who had a reason to be going door to door. Dammit, Taka. This is the point where he introduces the "having breakfast together" thing.

The doorbell rang again, and I threw off my covers, quickly pulled my lab coat on, and went to the door. I was aware that I probably didn't look very presentable, but it's the early morning, so I don't really have any shit's to give.

"A fantastic morning, isn't it!?" Taka's voice boomed. It really didn't help my headache.

"I wouldn't know, I literally just woke up." I told him as he excused himself and stepped into my room.

"I wanted to ask you if you are alright." He stated, legitimately concerned. "You locked yourself in your room yesterday, and that's far from healthy."

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. I was just trying to think up a way out of here." I assured him.

He nodded. "I see. That's certainly a noble goal. But make sure you don't sacrifice your personal health just for your friends! If you need someone to support you, there are plenty of people here you can ask for help."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm around to get outta here, too."

"Good. On a related note, I decided we all need to really come together." He explained. "I decided every morning, after the morning announcement, everyone should have breakfast together! And now is the beginning of that fateful day! Please head to the dining hall at your earliest convenience! That's all for now, I have to let everyone else know the good news!"

Right, the breakfast meetings. The past few days, I've just been eating when I felt hungry. Now I kinda have to fix my schedule to what everyone else is doing. I quickly made my way to the dining hall. When I got there, I quickly made myself a sandwich and took my seat at the end of the table. About a minute later, the last few people came in, and Taka began speaking.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here. So then, let's begin our very first "breakfast meeting!" He announced. "Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedules to come together."

"I didn't make time for shit. You dragged me here..." Leon grumbled. He seemed to be in a mood ever since he couldn't convince Chihiro to give him the Jimmy Decay shirt.

Taka either didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. "I know I already mentioned this earlier, but... In order to get out of here, it is essential that we all cooperate with each other. And the first step is this breakfast meeting, to allow us to become friends and build trust! So from now on, let's all meet here in the dining hall every morning after the morning announcement! Now then, let's eat!" That last line made me feel a bit awkward, considering I was already halfway done with my sandwich. I decided to slow down a bit.

"You w-want me to eat breakfast with other p-people?" Toko stuttered. "I've never done that b-before. I'm not s-sure..."

"Yeah, it's been a while for me, too." Leon noted.

"Well anyway... did anyone happen to come up with any clues?" Junko asked. Everyone kept their heads down. I wasn't about to bring up my crazy-ass plan in front of the crowd. Besides, it doesn't even really count as a clue, just a plan I came up with. Loophole, baby. "Seriously? Nothing at all!? Anything, it can be about how to get out, or who's doing this, nobody has anything!?"

"...You are going to die." Celeste warned calmly.

"Huh...?"

"If you can't stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others... you will die." She warned again.

"Wh-What the hell? Don't even freaking joke about that!" Junko shrieked.

Celeste simply smiled. "I am not joking. Adaptability is survivability. Did I not say so? So you'd better hurry up and adapt to your new life here."

"Have you gone completely insane? Adapt to my new life here? Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Yeah, sounds like the girl wants to live here." Mondo chided. "And hell, more power to her. But shit... No way in hell am I living here! I'm gettin' outta here, I don't give a shit!"

"Hmhm. Sure, feel free." Celeste shrugged.

"Okay, so... nobody has any clues?" Leon asked again.

"One thing I can tell you is who's behind all of this. Someone who's totally weird and messed up." Hina asserted. "Why else would we be trapped in here in the first place?"

"Well, sure, it could be something like that." Leon acknowledged. "But for right now, actual clues are..."

"U-Umm..." Chihiro tried to get everyone's attention.

"Huh? What's up?"

"If you think in terms of people who are really abnormal or bizarre... Do you think maybe the person responsible for all this could be a certain murderous fiend...?" Oh, here we go.

"A murderous fiend..." Makoto wondered. "Chihiro, do you have some idea who might be behind all of this?"

"Well... maybe. But I can't really be certain, but..."

"Certainty is not a concern right now!" Taka shouted. "I'll allow whatever remarks you may have!"

"O-Okay, well... Have you guys heard of Genocide Jack?" She asked.

"You mean that serial killer that's been in the news and all over the Internet?" Makoto exclaimed.

"The monstrous villain who's murdered scores of victims in brutally bizarre fashion..." Byakuya clarified. "The word "bloodlust" was left at each murder scene, written in the victim's own blood. Whoever it is, he's like a ghost. He strikes without warning, and disappears without a trace. And on the Internet, they started calling him... Genocide Jack. That about covers it, I think."

"They say he's claimed over a thousand victims..." Hiro gulped.

"That's just an urban legend though, right?" Junko said doubtfully. "I mean even like, ten people would be totally insane."

"Anyway, whoever Genocide Jack really is, he's obviously some kind of super crazy killer." Chihiro summarized.

"And if he really is this "ultimate" psycho, I wouldn't be surprised if he put together something like this." Mondo agreed.

"But like I said, I can't be certain." Chihiro reminded. "I don't have any evidence or anything. It's just a thought..."

"But if they're the killer, isn't that like a killer of a problem for us!?" Leon asked.

"It's okay!" Hina insisted. "Everything's absolutely, positively, one hundred percent without a doubt gonna be okay! Cuz help's gonna be here soon, I'm sure of it!"

"Huh? H-Help...?" Toko asked.

"We've been stuck in here a few days already, right? Nobody's been able to contact us, so I'm sure they're getting worried. I bet they called the cops already!" She explained.

A sudden burst of wicked laughter rang through the dining hall. Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, and everyone jumped back. "The police? You're putting your faith in the police!?"

"What are you doing here!?" Sakura sputtered.

"You guys, seriously... Do you understand what role the police exist to fill?"

"Um, peacekeepers?" I guessed.

"No!" He scolded. "All they're good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that shows just how badass they really are. Are you sure you wanna rely on such an unreliable group of losers? I mean, come on! If you really, REALLY wanna get out of here, all you gotta do is kill!" Suddenly, Hiro started laughing. Everyone jumped away from him.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Leon asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I'm just impressed by the total commitment to this whole act."

"...You're still going on about that?" Junko chastised.

Mondo strode toward the teddy bear. "So, mister serial killer psycho freak bastard... what the hell do you want!?"

"Mr. Serialkillerpsychofreakbastard, huh?" Monokuma teased. "That's a pretty long name! German, maybe?"

"We know who you really are!" Mondo accused.

"Maybe if I ignore him, he'll just go away..."

"Hey! Don't ignore me, asshole!" Mondo cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to business. Your life here has begun and a couple days have gone by, and nobody's killing anybody! I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But I'm totally bored!"

"There's nothing you can say that'll make us start killing each other..." Makoto declared.

"Wait, I think- yes! Ding ding ding! I figured it out!" Monokuma cheered. "All the mystery ingredients are here- right people, right place. So why hasn't anyone killed anyone yet? That's what I couldn't understand. But I just realized there was one very important piece missing!"

"Wh-What are you...?"

"If you wanna know, I'll tell ya! It's motive!" He announced. "Puhuhu! It's so simple! I just have to give everyone a motive!"

"Motive?" Mondo repeated, confused. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Oh, by the way! There's something I wanna show you guys!"

"Stop changing the goddamn subject!" Mondo roared.

"I have a little video I'd like you all to see. Oh, but don't worry. It's not some pervy "adult" video or anything. Seriously, it's nothing like that! It's a special video for each of you showing what's going on outside the school."

"Outside the school...? What are you talking about?" Makoto asked.

"Heh heh! Ooh, master's so impatient today!" The bear taunted. "Why don't you just watch it and find out? Here in the school, there's a specific place you can go that has everything you need to watch the video."

"Good, then we can go watch the video right now." Kyoko said her first words of the morning. "But before we do that, I'd like to know... What are you? Why would you do something like this? What do you want from us?"

"What do I want from you...? Well, if you must know..." As he said the next line, his voice became more serious than we've heard yet. "Despair. That's all." I knew it was coming, and I still got a chill down my neck. "If you wanna know more than that, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. Do whatever you need to to uncover the mystery hidden within this school. I won't try and stop you. Cuz to be honest, it's entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answers! So I guess I want amusement from you, too." With that, he disappeared from the room without a trace.

"He's gone..." Sayaka noted. "And once again, he left before we could find out anything useful."

"Really? I think we learned something _very_ useful." Kyoko said. "He has no intention of standing in the way of our pursuit of the truth. Interesting..."

"Perhaps, but what about the video he mentioned?" Sakura asked. "I'm very curious to see what's on it."

"Same here! Okay, so...!" Mondo started glancing around the room. Of course, this is the part where he tells Makoto "Lucky Student" Naegi to go scout out the video- "Hey, Al. Check this out for us, would ya?" Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

"You're closest to the door! That's the rule, right?" I looked around. Makoto was second closest, only a few feet away from me, but turning around, I found my back was nearly against the door. Shit. "Hey, hey... hey hey hey hey hey! HEEEEEY! You see how passionately I'm begging you!? What's the big deal? Just check it out real quick!"

"Yeah, sure, fine." I gave in. I wouldn't win an argument with Mondo, anyway.

"Awesome, thanks! I owe ya one!" He gave me a slap on the back. Cool, I guess we're friends now. "If anything happens, just yell and I'll come runnin'!" Funny enough, no one offered to come with me, like Sayaka did with Makoto. I guess I'm just not as lovable as he is.

I quickly made my way to the AV room. Just as it is in the game, the desk nearest to the door had a cardboard box sitting on top of it. I slowly pulled it open. Sure enough, there was a pile of DVDs inside. I could clearly read the labels on the topmost cases. "Yasuhiro Hagakure," "Toko Fukawa," "Sayaka Maizono." I counted a total of sixteen DVDs in the box. Sixteen?

I started digging through the box, pushing the ones on the top out of my way. Near the bottom, I found a case labeled "Albert Wright." With shaking hands, I quickly took the disc out of it's case and slid it into the nearest DVD player.

The screen lit up an image of my family. It was a picture we took during our summer vacation last year. My parents, my brothers, my sisters. We were all smiling, all happy. I was standing at the very left end of the image, and had a hand on my brothers shoulder. While I was staring at the image, Monokuma's twisted voice came through the speakers.

"Albert Wright came from a loving and well-off family. He never spent time thinking of the future, because he always had everything he wanted in the present. As long as he had his family, his home, nothing could bring him down." Suddenly, the picture was torn in two, with me being separated from the rest. The image faded out and into another. It was my home, but the whole place was eerily empty. The lights were off, the blinds were pulled closed, and there wasn't a soul in sight. The whole image was just... grey. "But after losing their darling boy, their dear brother, how will this family possibly cope? How can they move on, with the knowledge that this boy simply disappeared from their home without a trace? Is there any way that this family can ever be reunited with their darling boy?" The image faded out, and the bright text flashed onto the screen. "Look for the answer after graduation!"

The video stopped, and the player ejected the disc. I sat there, dumbfounded. I took the disc, put it back in its box, and _calmly_ threw it at the wall as hard as I could. Okay, breathe. Monokuma's just trying to fuck with me. He's trying to get under my skin. I can't let him. But the video was right. I did leave my family behind. I don't know what's going on in my home dimension. I don't know how I can get back there. Panic spread through me as the reality sank in. Despair.

"Al? Are you okay?" Makoto's asked as he entered the room. Sayaka was next to him. They were worried about me. How nice. I gestured to the cardboard box. They stepped forward to look inside. "DVDs?"

"And each one has a label on it with someone's name." Sayaka noted.

I pointed to the one on the floor. "That's... mine."

"I'd better go tell everyone!" Sayaka said as she ran out of the room.

Makoto and I were left standing there. I pulled a chair and collapsed into it. Makoto reached into the box and pulled out his DVD. "What's on it, Al?"

I hesitated, then shrugged. "My family." was all I managed to say.

He slowly put his disc into the nearby player. As the player turned on, he yelped, and jumped in his chair a little. I could hear the voices of his family members, but from where I was sitting, I couldn't make out their words. Not that I don't already know. A second later, I heard the faded voice of Monokuma coming from the speakers.

"Wh-What is this?" He asked to himself when the video ended. "What happened to everyone!?" He seemed to forget I was there, as he slammed his fist against the desk in a rage. Not that I could really blame him. "I have to get out, right now! I need to make sure everyone's safe!"

"What happened?" Sayaka asked as she came back. "Make sure who's safe?" Everyone else was entering, one by one.

"Wh-What's going on?" Hina asked. In response, Makoto and I simply pointed to the box.

Leon edged forward. "Is that what Monokuma was talking about?"

Taka took his disc out of the box, and headed for a nearby DVD player. "What's on them?"

Everyone did likewise, spreading around the room to individual DVD players to watch their videos. They all reacted in very similar ways as Makoto and me. Well, except Kyoko.

"I see... So this is what he meant by motive." She concluded. "He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we're more likely to start killing each other."

"It is the classic "prisoners dilemma." Celeste said. The others expressed their confusion. "Let me use an example. Imagine two countries are on the brink of war. But both countries want peace, and each commits to scaling back their forces as a sign of good faith. But there's a chance one country might betray the other, so each country fears lowering their guard. The result is that neither scales back their forces, and they both end up betraying each other."

"Or, to simplify, the fear of treachery is the most likely cause of treachery." I said.

"That kinda sounds l-like us right now..." Toko stated. "Everyone says they'll work together, but in our hearts we're all afraid someone might betray us..."

"Don't put those evil thoughts in our head!" Taka begged. "That's exactly what they _want_ us to do!"

Leon glared at him. "You can say that, but maybe you're thinking that once everyone drops their guards, you can just..." He made a stabbing motion.

"What!?" Taka paled.

Sakura stepped between them. "This is exactly what Monokuma, or whoever's behind this, wants. They _want_ us to fight. Don't you see?"

"Yeah, you're right. We all need to calm down..." Chihiro agreed.

"Okay, then. Maybe we should start by all just... talking." Junko suggested. "Maybe if we all just talk about what we saw, that'll help get everything out of our system. Besides, I think we're all super curious, right?"

No one really had a response to that. "Hey, Sayaka..." Makoto turned to his friend. "What was in your video, Sayaka?" The pop star was hugging herself defensively, and her face was pale as a ghost.

"Whats wr-wrong? Just hurry up and t-tell us..." Toko said under her breath.

"Sayaka?" Makoto gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"...Stop it!" She shrieked as she bolted out of the room.

"Sayaka!?" Hina called after her. But she was already gone.

"Let her go." Byakuya said flatly.

"I-I can't do that!" Makoto said. "I have to go make sure she's okay!"

"I h-hate romantic comedies like this." Toko lamented. "I don't care what h-happens to her, personally..."

"That's because you're totally thoughtless!" Junko scolded.

Hina stood near the door. "I'm... really worried."

"Then why don't you go do whatever you think you have to?" Celeste suggested. "We don't all have to stick around together, right? Speaking of which, I have my own things to take care of. Goodbye." She managed a smile as she left. I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. Always hard to tell with her.

I took a minute to gather my bearings. I leaned forward in my chair, with my head in my hands, as many of the other students started leaving. When I looked up, the only ones remaining were Chihiro, Hifumi, Kyoko, Taka, Sakura, Hiro, and Makoto. None of them were really talking, though. Makoto was going around, making sure everyone was okay before he went to find Sayaka. In-game, it didn't really mean anything, just some extra dialogue for fluff. But here, it made Makoto seem much more selfless. No wonder I'm not as lovable as he is.

He made his way toward me. "Hey, Al. What was in your video?"

I tried to put on a brave face. "Like I said, my family. One second, we were all together. The next, everyone was gone."

He nodded sadly. "I saw my family, too. They were sending words of encouragement. Then, they were gone, and my living room was all torn up."

I stood up, which made me tower over him, and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, man. We'll get everyone out of here. You should probably go talk to Sayaka, though."

"Yeah..." He turned and headed out the door. I went over to where Taka was. His composure was completely blown.

I gave him a pat on the back. "Hey, man. I just wanted you to know, I appreciate you trying to bring everyone together this morning."

He nodded in acknowledgement, then shrugged. "Not that it really matters anymore. Monokuma found a way to separate us again."

"You tried. That's really the only thing we can do right now." I told him. "If it's any comfort, you were right. Sticking together is the best way to get out of here."

He didn't really have a response for that. I decided to let him be. Chihiro was sitting just one desk in front of us. I went over and sat next to her. She was crying.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked.

"I-I think so..." She said when she managed to stop sobbing. "I mean, everyone is really upset. I just don't understand how this could happen..."

"I hear you. Do you think talking about it might help?"

"I don't know..." We sat in silence for a moment. I was ready to say goodbye when she asked me "Do you think that Genocide Jack might really be behind this?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know what to think anymore. It's pretty clear that whoever's behind Monokuma isn't entirely sane, but..."

"But there's no way to know for sure..." She finished.

"Don't worry, though. We will get out of here. I promise." I said without thinking. Even though the only thing holding up my promise is a long-shot plan involving theoretical technology. Still, my words seemed to comfort Chihiro.

I looked around. It seemed almost everyone already left. Kyoko was still seated in her spot, lost in her own little world. Might as well check on her, too.

"Hey, Kyoko. You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said flatly. For a fraction of a second, I could see anger in her expression, and her fist clench, but she kept her cool. She turned to me. "I heard your promise that we'll get out of here. Do you honestly believe that?"

Wow, way to ask a piercing question. "Of course I do. No matter how powerful the mastermind is, they can't keep us in here forever."

It was weird, talking with Kyoko. It felt like she was analyzing my every word, every action. "Maybe I should rephrase. Do you think that everyone will be able to get out of here?"

"Of course..." I said, but my doubt was clear.

"Everyone?" She pushed. I didn't have a response. She didn't know what I know, but she knew that I knew something. I knew about Sayaka.

* * *

I wasn't sure what happened after my talk with Kyoko. I just went straight to my room, and tried to keep working on the machine. As nighttime approached, I took a shower, and collapsed on my bed. I tried to sleep, I honestly did. But it never came.

Tonight was the night of the first murder. One part of me made a case about stopping it from happening. The other part held strong the idea that it could make things worse. I lied there, arguing with myself all night. I checked the clock many times. At one point, I checked it, and it read 1:30 am, on the dot. There it was. If I was gonna save her, I was too late. No, worse. It was basically the same as if I'd killed her myself.

 _Don't worry, though. We will get out of here. I promise._ Well, that was a lie. Not even a day later, I already broke that promise. I rolled over, and shoved my face into my pillow. I stayed like that for some time. I think I managed to fall into some kind of half-sleep. Toshihide didn't bother me. I guess that was for the best, since the last thing I needed was his complaints. Not that I didn't deserve them.

* * *

When the morning announcement finally came, I probably only had about a half-hour of sleep. Not in a row, but the whole night in total. When I arrived at the dining hall, Hina, Chihiro, Taka, Sakura, and Makoto were already there. Hifumi, Junko, and Mondo were not far behind me. I said my morning greetings to each of them, and tried to avoid looking Makoto in the eyes. Oh, god, how would he react if he found out I could have stopped it?

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the others kept staring at me. At first, my sleep-deprived mind was paranoid, and assumed they all knew what I had done. Then, I realized another, more likely explanation. I felt like shit, and probably didn't look much better. They were just worried about me. I felt kinda guilty for that. I didn't deserve their concern. Regardless, everyone eventually had arrived. All but one.

"Wait, aren't we still missing some people?" Taka glanced around nervously.

Hina shrugged. "Yeah, Sayaka and Byakuya aren't here yet." Everyone seemed a bit taken aback at the idea that Sayaka would be so late.

Byakuya casually walked in, but paused when he saw everyone's expressions. "...What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Hey man! Have you seen Sayaka?" Mondo asked.

"Why would I have?" He asked in a "duh" tone. "I just came straight from my room to here."

"Did she forget about our breakfast promise...?" Hifumi wondered.

"I got the sense she always has her stuff together..." Kyoko remarked. The talking just made me feel more and more guilty as it went on.

Then, Makoto spoke. "I-I need to go... I have to check on her!" As soon as he said those words, he bolted from the room. After a moment of stunned silence, a few others went after him. Including me.

We followed Makoto's trail to his room. It was clear that's where he went, since the door was wide open. We heard his screams of fear and confusion. By the time we reached his room, he was laying, unconscious, in front of his bathroom door.

When I looked into the bathroom, I wished I didn't. You know how everyone likes to make jokes about the blood being bright pink? I didn't get that comfort. Sayaka's corpse was sitting in the shower, with a scarlet red knife sticking out of her abdomen. The red was trailing down, onto her skirt and the floor around her. It was splashed on the wall behind her. The sight was horrific. Everyone around me was screaming, but I couldn't pay them any mind.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Monokuma's voice played from the monitor. "A body has been discovered! Please gather in the gym as soon as you possibly can!"

I sank to my knees. That was when the full extend of these consequences struck me. This wasn't a game. Sayaka wasn't just a character. Because I failed to act, a _person_ died. She will no longer be able to sing, or laugh, or talk with her friends.

Taka and Hiro picked up Makoto's unconscious body. Presumably to carry him to the gym. I wasn't sure how long I was there, kneeling in front of Sayaka's body. Eventually, someone touched my shoulder, I wasn't sure who, it wasn't important, and I decided to get up. Nothing would get solved by sitting here. There was going to be a class trial. Sayaka's killer would have to be found. And I was gonna help Makoto find them. Then, I would make sure this never happens again.

I can't be sure, but when I thought that, I was pretty sure there was a voice in the back of my head. I couldn't make out it's meaning, but I felt a sort of... soft proudness. Like a _at least you learned your lesson._ It filled me with some small hope. Heh, hope. Now I sound like Makoto.

Maybe someday, after I redeem myself, I might just be as lovable as he is.

* * *

 **So, Sayaka died. That's too bad. Like I said, the first chapter in the game is going to be nearly identical here. Just that Albert is going to try to help Makoto a bit more. For this class trial, he'll play a similar role to Kyoko and Byakuya, where he gives Makoto little nudges in the right direction. He'll be more like the supporting characters in later chapters, though.**

 **In the next chapter, we're going to start the investigation, and maybe get in the start of the class trial.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, again. I figured I might as well try to get these early chapters out of the way, since once I actually get into my own trials, things will slow down considerably.**

 **Either way, this is chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The atmosphere in the gym was very intense. That was to be expected, since no one really knew why we were there. I stood with my arms folded just a few feet from Makoto, who had fainted earlier. He was still lying on the floor of the gym where Taka and Hiro deposited him. I watched him like a hawk. I ran scenarios in my head.

I was considering telling him about how I knew everything that was going to happen. I was thinking of how I could break it to him, and how I could apologize for getting his friend killed. I realized that nothing I could do would be enough. There was no way to justify my actions. As I reached this conclusion, I noticed Makoto's breathing change, and he began to stir. As his eyes opened, I called over the other students.

Hina knelt next to him. "Ah! You're awake! Finally! Are you okay?"

"Now's no time for sleeping. Get your ass up!" Mondo growled.

"Huh?" Makoto rubbed his head as he tried to stand.

"You were unconscious, dude. I had to carry you back here." Hiro complained.

"It's no surprise, considering what happened." Sakura said sourly.

Makoto stopped rubbing his head. "What... happened?" He stood for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Suddenly, he straightened, and howled in terror at his memory. He was pale as a ghost.

"H-Hey, are you okay!?" Hina asked, concerned.

"So it wasn't a dream? What I saw... It was real...?" Makoto seemed to be begging for us to deny him. Nobody did.

Instead, Byakuya delivered the cold truth. "That's right. It really did happen. Sayaka... is dead."

Makoto was broken. That was the only real way to describe his expression. He seemed to go limp, but managed to remain standing. In an instant, he turned and started dashing out of the gym. I walked in front of his path.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Byakuya asked.

"I have to see for myself!" He declared. "I have to see if Sayaka is-! If Sayaka is...!"

"You can check once, twice, a thousand times." Byakuya asserted. "Sayaka is completely and irrevocably dead."

"No! I have to see for myself!" He tried to get past me. I grabbed his arm, and our eyes met. I was never too good at expressing myself, but I hoped that my expression was able to say all of the apologies I had, the regrets of my inaction.

"Listen to us, man!" Mondo started shouting. "Whaddya think's gonna happen if you go out there?"

Makoto turned to him. "Well what good is it gonna do just sitting around here!? I mean, why are we all hanging out in the gym at a time like this!? Our friend... Sayaka... she's... She's dead!"

Kyoko walked toward him. "None of us want to be here right now, either."

"Then... why?"

"Monokuma." I answered. "We were told to come here."

"Well, hold on! We all protested it!" Taka argued. "I mean, we remember the terrible price Sayaka had to pay... B-But...!"

"I'm the one who convinced them to come." Kyoko explained. "Right now, we need to do whatever he says. We're his prisoners, right? It's not a good idea to defy him without reason. We don't need to make any more sacrifices than we already have..."

Makoto was silent for a second. "Why should we listen to anything he has to say? It's obvious he's the one who killed Sayaka!"

Suddenly, the damned bear popped up out of nowhere. "I would never do that! If you can believe anything, you can believe that!"

"He's here again..." Leon snarled.

"Unless someone violates a school regulation, I absolutely will not interfere." Monokuma swore. "I can promise you, I won't do anything that goes against the purpose of your school life here. I'm famous at safari parks throughout the world for following the bear-times-one rule!"

"Then... who did it?" Chihiro asked. "Who killed her?"

"You already know the answer!" The bear announced. "The one who killed her is... one of you!" He scanned the crowd. "Hmm? What's the matter? You guys all look like you're about to see a dove get shot up with a Gatling gun. Don't you remember what I told you when this all began? One of you decided to kill Sayaka so that you could graduate! Someone's just following the rules! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Y-You're lying... right?" Hifumi asked hesitantly.

"Of course he's lying! I'm telling you, he killed her!" Makoto asserted.

Monokuma shook what amounted to a head for him. "Nope, sorry. One of you is now a bona fide killer. If they wanted to, the one who did it could testify to that little fact."

"What...?" Makoto looked around. I did the same. Everyone was. They were looking to each of their neighbours, with fear, suspicion, and confusion.

"A-Are you serious...?" Chihiro asked hopelessly.

"Someone... Someone killed someone!" Taka shouted.

Celeste sighed calmly. "It is amazing what some people are capable of."

"Hey, hold on!" Mondo snapped. "Don't just assume he's telling the truth!"

"That's enough." Byakuya stated. "Before we do anything else, I'd like to confirm something with the stuffed animal there. If on of us really did kill her, that person gets to graduate from the school, right?"

"...Huh?" Monokuma acted confused.

"Don't play dumb! That's what you said, isn't it!? If you kill someone, you get to leave!"

Monokuma simply started laughing, with that twisted, terrible laughing of his.

"Why are you laughing!?" Leon yelped, as he inched away from the bear. I also noticed he was inching away from everyone else, too.

"Puhu... it's cuz... Naive! You're just so naive!" Monokuma insulted. "You think it's really that easy? You can just kill someone and waltz on outta here? You're super naive! Devilishly naive! HELLISHLY NAIVE!" At that last one, his voice lowered an octave and he growled it so loud, several students gripped their ears, reeling. "No, no, no, the real thing has just begun."

"The... real thing?" Makoto hesitated.

"Are you ready!? Allow me to explain the second part of the rule regarding graduation! Just like I explained before, you must kill someone if you want to leave. However... even if you do that, there's still one more part to the agreement that you have to uphold, remember?"

"You are referring to rule number six of the school regulations..." Celeste guessed. "If you are the "blackened" that committed the murder, you can't be found out by the other students. That is what you are talking about, is it not?"

"Bingo!" He confirmed. "It's not enough to just kill someone. You have to actually get away with it! Which naturally means you need a system in place to assess whether or not it's been gotten away with! So, a certain amount of time after a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin!" Everyone exchanged confused looks. "Yup! It'll be a few hours after the murder! Everyone will gather together, including the blackened who committed the murder! And they and the spotless students will all engage in one big debate showdown! During the trial, you'll have to present your arguments about who you think the blackened is. And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by popular vote! If the answer you've arrived at is correct... only the one that disturbed your peace will be punished. The rest may continue their communal life. However... if you choose poorly... then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your punishment. Which of course means your school life will come to an end! As far as class trial rules go... that's all there is to it!"

Hifumi raised his hand. "So, um... what exactly is this "punishment" you keep talking about...?"

"Oh! Well, to put it simply..." He paused for dramatic effect. "It's execution!"

"E-Execution!?" Hifumi shrieked.

"And by execution, you mean..." Chihiro sniffled.

"Execution is... execution! Ex-e-cution!" Monokuma repeated. "Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane!"

"S-So, to make sure we understand... If we get the culprit right, then only they die. But if we get it wrong... all the rest of us get... executed?" Taka restated.

"What a smart little chimpanzee you are!" Monokuma teased. "Look at you, implying you didn't do it without actually saying it! So it's basically what the outside world calls a "lay judge" system, or an inquisition type thing! Which means you'll be deciding who you think the killer is. But judge carefully, because all of your lives are on the line! Okay, let me just add the rule I just described to your handbook. Make sure to keep it in mind!" Everyone's handbooks buzzed slightly.

"W-Wait, hold on a second!" Junko yelled. "You're freaking insane, you know that!? A class trial? What the hell is that!? I don't want anything to do with it!"

"Why not?" Monokuma asked earnestly.

"Whaddya mean why not!?" She screamed. "Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone!?"

"What!? Are you saying you're not going to participate in the trial!? Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!"

"What!? Punishment!?"

"I might... I dunno, throw you in a deep, dark, scary prison or something!"

"Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna be a part of this!" She shouted.

"Um, Junko, maybe-" I tried to stop her.

"Don't be so selfish!" Monokuma scolded.

"You're the one being selfish!" She accused. "Kill whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me!"

"Junko, seriously-!" I stepped forward.

"The evil standing here before me... I'm trembling with fear...!" The bear interrupted. "But I won't give in to such evil! It's my style to stick it out and resist until the very end...! If you really wanna get out of here... you'll have to go through me first!" With that, he started waddling toward Junko. She stomped toward him.

"Wait, stop! Mu-" I warned. But it was too late. She planted her boot on the teddy's face. "Oh, no..."

"Are you enjoying yourself now?" She asked him.

"Are you?" The bear sneered.

"Huh?"

"Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed. You've violated a school regulation... I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir!" Out of nowhere, about a dozen spears flew at Junko. I looked away, but I could still hear it. The piercing of her flesh, the shocked students, her final words.

"Wh...? H-Huh? This wasn't... supposed to... Why... me...?" The last thing I heard was her body slump onto the floor. I opened my eyes to see my fellow classmates.

"Wh-What the...?" Hina held her hand to her mouth, stifling a scream.

"I don't..." Chihiro started crying in a mix of fear and confusion.

"Th-This can't be real..." Leon stood, slack-jawed at the gore.

"NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Hifumi screamed.

"Now I am painfully aware of the great power and meaning of a promise..." Monokuma growled. "I really wanted to keep a corpse from popping up for no good reason, ya know? But I guess you all needed to be taught a lesson, after all. Ahh, what an amazing promise! But now you guys understand, right?" His voice deepened again. "Now you see just how serious I am... Defy me and you get shot full of holes, exploded, buried alive, disintegrated... et cetera. So if you don't want that to happen to you, you'd best obey those school regulations!"

Makoto was staring at Junko's body. Monokuma waddled forward. "It's really not all that shocking. She just died, that's all. Just went and died. It's no more remarkable than the inevitable demise of the entire human race. It's just as natural as the eventual end of the world itself. This isn't some superhero comic. So it's not like when you die, you didn't _really_ die. This is reality!"

"...Why did you have to kill her?" Kyoko asked. "Didn't you say you would put her in prison or something?"

"I changed my mind." Monokuma did what I guess was supposed to be a shrug.

"No, you've been wanting to kill this entire time." She accused.

"Kill this entire time...? Don't be silly, you can't kill time!" The bear joked. "Or are you being metaphorical? Are you saying I wanted to waste time this whole time? Come on, what do you take me for? I'm Monokuma! Anyway, none of that matters right now. I have something I'd like to give you to help you in your search for the blackened!" He pulled out fourteen black tablets, not unlike our handbooks. He started handing them out to each of us. "This little file has all the information I've gathered about the death in question. I like to call it... The Monokuma File! I mean, naturally you guys aren't experts at this kind of thing, so you can only do so much with a corpse. So instead, I've gathered up everything I know about the circumstances and cause of death. What's that? How do I know the cause of death, you ask? Cuz the surveillance cameras picked up the whole thing! I got to see it all go down!"

"Wait, so then... you know who killed Sayaka?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course I do!" He cheered. "If I didn't, I couldn't possibly pass a fair and accurate judgement during the trial, now could I?"

"That's a good point." She admitted. "The judge has to be able to make the proper decision. That's... somehow comforting."

"Now then, please put your full effort behind this investigation! After all, you don't have any choice but to give it your best shot! Seriously, you don't have a choice! Okay, so we'll all meet up for the class trial... in a little while!" The bear turned, I blinked, and he was gone. God, I hate when he does that.

Everyone stood in silence. We weren't really sure what to say. Two of our friends have died in such a short amount of time. And one of them died because of one of us. And that we could all potentially die if we didn't figure it out.

"Now's no time to wallow in your depression." Kyoko said, snapping everyone out of it. "The worst thing we can do right now is lose all faith in each other. That would lead to the same disastrous result as having _total_ faith in everyone else."

"Yeah, so, have faith in each other. But, you know, in moderation." I told everyone.

"Cooperation is absolutely key at this point." Kyoko continued. "Who you decide to trust or not trust is, of course, up to you."

"Continuing to think about and talk about the deceased certainly isn't going to help anything." Celeste stated.

"S-Saying stuff like that is just-!" Hina tried to defend.

"How many times have I told you? Anyone who can't adapt... will die." Celeste repeated. "Death is the only thing awaiting those who are unable or unwilling to adapt. If that happens, you have only yourself to blame."

"What an awful thing to say! Especially after what's happened!" Hina scolded.

"Right now, exposing the killer is the most important thing." Kyoko said again. "Because if we don't we're all going to die here."

"...She's right." Byakuya agreed. "We need to begin our search right away."

"Either way, we can't run away from the situation, so we have no choice but to move forward." Sakura decided.

"We just hafta do it, I guess..." Hina sighed. "What other choice do we have?"

"No way in hell am I letting someone kill me...!" Leon roared. "Alright, dammit! Let's do this!"

Everyone just kept telling themselves the same thing. The pressure, the tension was thick, but we had to.

Makoto knelt down next to Junko's body. He checked for a pulse, but the sad look on his face showed that he couldn't. "She... really is dead."

Byakuya shrugged. "I don't know why you even bothered to check. After those injuries, and losing that much blood... Frankly, I'd be shocked if she _did_ survive something like that."

"H-Huh...?" Hiro scratched his head. "H-Hold on... H-H-H-Hold o-on! J-J-Just w-wait a second! Sh-She's... dead!? Then that means...! That means everything that's happened so far is real!? It's not a joke or whatever!? It's really real!? Hell no! S-Someone save me! Let me outta here! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"You're j-just now accepting that...?" Toko sputtered.

Kyoko stepped forth again. "Before we start searching for Sayaka's killer, we need to decide what to do about securing the crime scene."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"You're thinking of putting someone on guard duty so nobody can disturb the area, aren't you?" Byakuya guessed. "After all, if the culprit decides to destroy the evidence, we're pretty much screwed."

"In that case, I don't mind doing it." Mondo volunteered. "I don't like havin' to think, anyway. I'll let you guys figure out who killed that chick."

"Okay, then we can let Mondo look after the scene." Hina confirmed.

Byakuya shook his head. "Well, no... we can't just leave him there alone."

"What? Why the hell not!?" Mondo burst.

"Isn't it obvious? If you were the culprit, what's the first thing you would do?" Byakuya asked rhetorically. "By volunteering for guard duty, you're in a position to destroy all the evidence you want."

"Wh-!? Fuck you!"

"Fine, then I'll stay there on guard duty as well. That way there's no problem." Sakura decided.

"2-player co-op base defense with the two of them... with their stats, they're totally OP!" Hifumi declared.

"Since we won't be able to help investigate, we're putting out faith in the rest of you." Sakura told us.

"I-I'm still pretty freaked out, but... I'll try." Hina promised.

"Yeah. You can count on us." I assured. I looked over at Makoto, who in turn seemed to be focused on Celeste. She looked up at him.

"Hmm? Heh heh... so you finally noticed." She said.

"Huh? Noticed what?" Leon asked.

"I was looking through the Monokuma file we received." She explained. "And I noticed something very obvious, and very unusual."

"Huh? What are you talking about...?" Chihiro asked.

"Go ahead, take a look. Notice anything interesting about where Sayaka died? She died in Makoto's dorm."

"Wh-? She's right!" Hina gasped.

"Then, could it be...!?" Hifumi exclaimed. Everyone started looking to Makoto with suspicious looks.

"H-Hold on a second!" Makoto cried. "You've got it all wrong! F-For just one night, I... I traded rooms with her. I did it because.. she was afraid."

"Y-You expect us to b-believe that? Just tell us the t-truth!" Toko demanded.

"Are we all done talking?" Kyoko interrupted. "We need to begin our investigation soon. At this point, we should split up. We need to get to the bottom of this and find out who killed Sayaka. We'll have to collect clues to form a foundation, then construct an argument to come to a final decision. If we get this wrong..."

"Then we won't have to worry about escaping anymore." I finished.

Kyoko turned toward the exit. "Everyone pray for good luck."

"I'll be going, too." Byakuya left without another word.

"Oh yeah, I'm on guard duty, huh?" Mondo remembered. "I'd better head to the scene of the crime!"

"Ah, that's right." Sakura followed him.

Once they reached the door, Mondo turned back to everyone. "...Lemme just say this right now! If whatever son of a bitch did this is here right now, and they're thinking of destroying that evidence... They'd better not let me find 'em! I'll skip the trial and cave their goddamn skull in myself! I'm serious! I will fuck them up!" With that, he turned back to Sakura, and the two of them left.

"But... I mean, we're not detectives or anything, y'know?" Hina pointed out. "And we're gonna investigate a murder? How do we even do something like that?"

"We don't r-really have to do anything in p-particular. W-We already know who k-killed Sayaka..." Toko implied.

"What are you implying...?" Makoto asked.

"It was y-you." She said flatly.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Makoto defended.

"D-Don't come any c-closer! Are you g-gonna kill me next?" She yelled.

"Hang on." I said, a lot more calm then I felt. "We haven't found anything that decisively points to Makoto. As it stands, his claims can be true. All we have is a file, but we need more evidence."

"That's true." Hifumi admitted. "We may as well at least check just to check."

"Even if I w-wanted to, I c-couldn't help inv-investigate..." Toko said.

"Wait, why not?" Leon asked.

She gestured to Junko's body, which she had her back towards this whole time. "I'm not g-good with... b-b-blood. All it takes is o-one glimpse and I b-black out."

"Well, whatever." Leon shrugged. "I don't think anyone was expecting much from you, anyway. Alright, I guess I better get going." He, and many others, started heading to the exit.

"W-Wait, don't go yet! You have to hear me out!" Makoto called. But they were all gone. "Why do they have to suspect me!?"

"It looks like you'll have to make your case at the trial." I said.

He looked at me. "Do you think I did it, Al?"

I folded my arms. I _knew_ he didn't do it, but how could I phrase it? "I've never been a big fan of half-truths, being a scientist and all. A theory needs evidence to support it. I don't think there's enough evidence against you yet. So, good luck on your investigation." I headed to the exit as he pulled out his Monokuma file.

I pulled out mine, and read it as I walked. An outline of Sakaya appeared, with a bloodstain on her abdomen, and a smaller one on her right wrist. _The victim was Sayaka Maizono. The time of death is estimated to be around 1:30 am. The body was discovered in Makoto's room, in the dormitory. All evidence suggests that the death took place in the bathroom. The cause of death was a stab wound to the abdomen. There was also an injury to her right wrist. Specifically, the wrist appears to have suffered a fracture._ That's all it said.

I breathed. I was sleep deprived. I was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. But I could grin and bear it through the trial. Besides, I knew this case, inside and out. I knew everywhere I had to look. Makoto's room, the kitchen, the trash room. I knew everyone I should ask for testimony. I think the hardest part would be checking out Sayaka's body. The thought didn't freak me out, it just kinda made me feel bad inside.

People die, it happens. A dead body is completely natural. Having to touch and inspect a body because it's been murdered, that's the part I don't like. Hence why I never considered becoming a mortician. And, I'll admit, I still felt horrible about my hand in Sayaka's death. But I guess I owe it to her to help Makoto find her killer. That's the only way I can try to fix this.

* * *

"Erm, so ah... I'm getting tired of waiting. What say we just get started, hm? It's time for the long-awaited... Class trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school! Puhuhu, see you soon!" The image of Monokuma faded from the monitor.

I sighed, and exited Makoto's room. I've been all over the place, to every room I thought was necessary. Really, I was done with my investigation a half-hour ago. The time I spent afterward was just me trying to look busy. But finally, it was time.

I headed through the big red double-doors, and into the dusty elevator room. I moved through the crowd and went to lean against a nearby wall. Me and the few friends I had exchanged greetings, as if this was a totally normal scenario, but we didn't start any conversation. Not too long after me, Makoto made his way in as the last student, just like on our first day here.

"You're late, Makoto!" Taka shouted. "We've all been waiting for you!"

"Hmph. I bet y-you were afraid you would be discovered as th-the murderer you are..." Toko accused.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet!" Taka defended. "Save that for the class trial! There we can all reveal the details of Makoto's crime!"

"Jesus Christ, guys." I said. "I think he deserves a fair trial, at the very least."

Just then, the monitor on the wall booted up. "Puhuhu... Is everyone here? Okay then... Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom... where all your fates will be decided. Puhu. I'll meet you all down there. I'll be waiting..."

I, along with everyone else, moved into the elevator. Makoto hesitated, but Kyoko was able to encourage him enough to get him on. He shouted a promise about how he would find Sayaka's killer, and made his way in as the doors closed. The elevator began it's dark descent into the despair-filled depths of the school. Sorry for the slight alliteration.

The others were talking, but I ignored them. My breathing was getting heavier, my heart was beating faster. It was similar to how I felt before an important exam. Even though I'm confidant I can pass it, I can't stop my body from feeling anxious.

Finally, the door opened, and we were deposited into the courtroom. "Nyohoho! You've finally arrived! What do you think? Doesn't it feel just like a real courtroom? It's like a Hollywood movie set, right!?"

"Not even close. It's total shit." Mondo barked.

"Okay, okay, everyone find your assigned seats and sit down! Hurry up now, hurry up!" The bear rushed us. I looked for my seat. It seemed there were still sixteen seats, just like in the game. Junko's portrait was moved, so now it was at the base of Monokuma's throne. I decided to check where it was supposed to be, and found my name, "Albert Wright," written onto a plaque on the seat. To my left was Sakura, and to my right was Taka. Byakuya was directly across the room from me. Looking around, I had a perfect view of everyone else.

And so, the curtain on our first case opened... A deadly judgement... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith... A deadly... class trial...!

* * *

 **Oh, shit, boys and girls. This is it! The same trial everyone who played Danganronpa played through. And somewhat similar trial for the people who played the demo. And people who have watched the Anime. The main difference is the new kid.**

 **In the next chapter, Albert and his buddies will begin their first class trial.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay. This is by far the longest chapter in this series, by a long shot, at a whopping nine thousand words. Have fun, kids.**

 **To be honest, I wasn't really sure how to go about the class trial. That's one of the many reasons I didn't want to change the first case, so that I could at least experiment first. I thought about splitting it into two parts, but I couldn't really find a point to split where it wouldn't be awkward, so I left it in one piece.**

 **What I said back in the prologue still stands; If you have any advice or criticisms on how I could do this better for the next trial, feel free to let me know. Other than that, I hope you can enjoy this chapter as it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!" Monokuma decided. "So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!"

"And the killer really is one of us, right?" Makoto asked.

"Of course!" The bear confirmed cheerfully.

"Okay then..." Taka began. "Everyone close your eyes, and whoever did it, raise your hand!"

"Don't be a goddamn idiot!" Mondo insulted. "Why the hell would they raise their hand?" Well, hey, I bet if Taka ever killed someone, he'd probably fall for that.

"Before we move on and start the trial, can I ask a question real quick?" Kyoko asked. "What's going on with... those pictures." She gestured to Sayaka's and Junko's portraits.

"I'd feel awful if they got left out just because they died." Monokuma explained. "Friendship penetrates even death's barriers!"

"Friendship... penetrates?" Hifumi repeated.

"Okay, that about does it for the preamble." Monokuma decided, cutting off any other questions. "Get ready to get started! First up is the case summary. Now, let the class trial... begin!"

Alright, time for the first non-stop debate. Except now it's just people talking. Not as cool as I remember. Everyone seemed to shift awkwardly a bit, since we weren't really sure where to start. I noticed Makoto squaring his shoulders, preparing himself for whats to come. He doesn't know it yet, but he's gonna be right at home in this courtroom.

"I assert that the one who was murdered was Miss Sayaka Maizono!" Taka started.

"...Yeah, we know that part already." Hiro sighed.

"And the murder took place in Makoto's room." Byakuya noted.

"In the bathroom..." Hina added.

"So it seems most likely that... The killer must have taken her by surprise while she was in the bathroom." Chihiro deduced. "She didn't even have a chance to resist..."

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, Makoto spoke up. "No, that's wrong!" He didn't say it nearly as forcefully as in the game, but maybe it's a contextual thing. For now, it was enough to draw everyone's attention. "Just a second, Chihiro. Try to remember how my room looked... With the way things had been damaged, I think we can definitely assume there was a struggle."

"A struggle? Between who... and who?" She asked meekly.

"Between Sayaka and the killer, of course." Makoto answered.

"So you're saying... Sayaka wasn't caught by surprise in the bathroom...?"

"She must have been attacked in the main room first, then she ran to the bathroom to try and hide." Celeste said. "The killer followed her in, and that's where they finished the job..." Yeesh, that's an insensitive way to put it, but okay.

"That much should have been obvious after taking one look at the scene." Byakuya scolded. "It shouldn't even need explaining."

"S-Sorry..." Chihiro sniffled. A few of the nicer students shot Byakuya dirty looks, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"...Okay, so what's next?" Hiro asked, moving the conversation along.

"Next is the subject of the murder weapon." Sakura decided.

"Wow... this is starting to sound like a real trial!" Hifumi said.

"It's been feeling pretty damn real to me this whole time." I muttered. I wasn't quite sure how much I wanted to interfere here. If I just let everything run it's course, Makoto will eventually figure out the killer. On the other hand, I think being silent might make me seem a little odd. I also don't want to sit around during the really drawn-out segments.

"So what was used to kill her?" Sakura repeated.

"There was some kind of sharp object thrust into her stomach..." Taka observed. "Without a doubt, that is the murder weapon!"

"So the killer used some random knife they had on 'em..." Mondo started, before being interrupted by Makoto.

"No. I do think it was a knife-but not just any knife. I'm almost positive it was a kitchen knife." He stated.

"Huh? A kitchen knife...?" Mondo asked.

"After the murder, we discovered that one of the knives from the kitchen was missing." Makoto explained.

"Which means the knife must be the murder weapon." Sakura concluded.

"Ohh... yeah, I guess that makes sense." Mondo agreed. "You could sorta see the weapon stickin' out of her stomach... And if you look real close, I could totally see that being a kitchen knife."

"Okay, so the murder weapon was a kitchen knife." Leon accepted. "But where does that get us? I mean, we all know Makoto killed her, right!?"

"That's r-right..." Toko said. "Makoto's room was the s-scene of the crime. What more proof do you n-need?"

"H-Hold on a second! I'm-!" Makoto tried to defend himself, but was interrupted by Kyoko.

"Let's draw our conclusions _after_ we've presented our arguments. Otherwise, what's the point of the trial?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Well we can talk all we want, it's not gonna change _that_ conclusion."

"I don't think that's true at all." Kyoko argued. "I'm sure if we keep at it, something new will reveal itself."

"You really believe that...?" Hiro asked. Kyoko didn't respond.

Leon sighed. "So I guess there's no question that the kitchen knife was the murder weapon. But where does that get us?" He repeated.

"M-Makoto must have taken it f-from the kitchen, right?" Toko asked. "He did it in s-secret, when nobody was in the d-dining hall..."

"Okay, wait, hold on." Makoto said calmly. "I didn't take the knife from the kitchen."

"Next you're g-gonna say you're not the k-killer, right?" Toko shot. "Go ahead and say it all y-you want...!"

"Well, what if I have a witness?" He countered. "What do you think, Hina? Remember what you were telling me earlier? Just to be perfectly clear, the knife disappeared while you were in the dining hall, correct?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right..." Hina confirmed.

"And at any point while you were there, did you ever see me come into the dining hall?" He pressed.

"Umm... no, I don't think so..."

"You don't "think" so?" Byakuya repeated.

"No, he definitely wasn't there!" Hina recalled.

"The knife disappeared while Hina was in the dining hall." Makoto restated. "But I wasn't there the entire time. In other words, there's no way I could have taken the knife!"

"Okay, th-then what about this...? What if the i-idiot swimmer girl and M-Makoto are in on it together, a-and lying to protect each other?" Toko suggested.

"Idiot swimmer girl!?" Hina exclaimed. "Oh, and more importantly, why would I get involved in something like that!?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's how this works." I stated. "The blackened is the one who committed the killing. Any accomplices would just get "punished" along with everyone else." Then I realized I had no reason to know this. I looked up to Monokuma. "Is that right?"

"That about sums it up!" Monokuma confirmed.

"So in other words, two people can work together, but one of them has no chance of profiting from it..." Kyoko restated.

"Then there's no way anyone would work together, right...?" Mondo asked.

"But... what if they _did_ work together, and they just didn't know about the rule?" Chihiro theorized.

Monokuma squirmed impatiently in his throne. "Uggh, good grief! Enough already! No, okay!? There are no accomplices in this case! ...Oops! Did I say that out loud...?"

"Anyway, I didn't go to the dining hall, and I didn't take the knife." Makoto asserted. "So I'm not the killer!"

"Okay, so then... who _did_ take the knife?" Chihiro asked.

"Hina seems the obvious candidate." Celeste accused. "After all, she just said she was in the dining hall..."

"N-No way! I swear it wasn't me!" She promised.

"Sure, but can you or anyone else prove that?" Hifumi challenged.

"I can." Sakura said shortly.

"That's right! Sakura was with me the entire time I was drinking my tea..." Hina explained.

"Uhh... I hate to have to ask, but just to be sure, Sakura's..." Leon hesitated.

"Me." Sakura clarified.

"...Right." Leon nodded nervously.

"But then, couldn't either one of them have grabbed the knife?" Hiro asked.

"Actually, no. Because... um... well..." Hina hesitated.

"Just spit it out already!" Mondo barked.

"I stayed in Hina's room last night." Sakura answered.

"I got so scared thanks to those creepy videos." Hina explained. "I wasn't really thinking, I just asked her to stay over. Which means we have airtight alibis!"

"You s-stayed over...? Doesn't that v-violate one of the school r-regulations?" Toko wondered.

"We're not allowed to sleep anywhere but the dorms, but it doesn't say we have to stay in our assigned room... So, I don't think that's a problem." Chihiro said.

"It IS a problem!" Taka shouted. "A boy and a girl spending the night together!? It's... it's... unwholesome!"

"But... I'm a girl." Sakura said.

"Wh- You are!? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Taka apologized.

"Also, the fact that we can sleep in any room we want supports Makoto's alibi of switching rooms with the victim." I noted.

Celeste gestured to Hina and Sakura. "But if it wasn't either of you, then what other possibility is there?"

"Actually, there _is_ one other possibility." Sakura proposed. "Right, Hina?"

"Oh, yeah, that's true! One other person did come to the dining hall while we were there."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place...?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, because... they're not here anymore." Hina lamented. "Sayaka. She's the one who came to the dining hall. And then later... she wound up dead..."

"Then... Sayaka is the one who took the knife...?" Makoto realized.

"That's the only possibility." Sakura said. "And thinking back on it, she was acting kind of unusual... When she came into the dining hall, she didn't even look at us. She just went straight to the kitchen. As she left, she said she just wanted a drink of water. But most likely..."

"Then the person who took the knife was the victim herself!" Taka said.

"I'm sure... I'm sure she just took it for self-defense..." Makoto assured.

"So you're saying the knife she took... was then taken from her, and she was killed with it?" Byakuya recapped. "In that case, you may not have taken the knife, but you still could have killed her."

"What!?" Makoto gasped.

"S-See!? He did do it, a-after all!" Toko accused.

"No, you're wrong!" Makoto tried to defend himself. Everyone else was back to accusing him, just like at the start.

"So that's how you would twist the argument and send us all off in the wrong direction...!?" Hifumi observed. "Hm-hmm... You possess a most terrifying talent..." I mean, not really.

"Hold on." Kyoko's calm voice was just loud enough to silence the banter. "It's still too early to decide conclusively that Makoto is the killer, wouldn't you say? Because, you see, if the room did belong to the killer, then they did something most bewildering. And until we unravel that little mystery, you simply can't declare that he's the killer."

"Bewildering? What the hell are you talking about!?" Mondo asked.

"Something was missing from the scene of the crime that by all rights should have been there." She explained. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" She looked to Makoto.

Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, lost in thought. Before long, his eyes darted open. "That's right! There wasn't a single hair on the floor!"

"So... the culprit removed some evidence?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes." Makoto answered. "And if I were the culprit... Why would I need to get rid of all the hair in my own room? It wouldn't be unusual at all to find my hair at the crime scene, if the crime scene is my own room."

"The reason all the hair was gone... was to remove any trace Sayaka had ever been there." Celeste theorized.

"Yeah, but the corpse in the bathroom was totally inconspicuous." I said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure that would've been their main priority."

"Ah-ha-ha! Yes, very true, very true!" Hifumi agreed.

"Okay, then why wasn't there any hair on the ground?" Leon asked.

"The killer got rid of it all, of course." Kyoko stated. "To remove any trace that _they_ had ever been there."

"Wait, then that means...!" Mondo started.

"Precisely." Kyoko said before he finished. "It's simply beyond reason to believe that the room's owner and the killer are one and the same."

"Then... Makoto isn't the culprit?" Chihiro realized.

"But are you sure we can decide something so important based solely on the absence of some hair!?" Taka asked.

"No. There are other reasons that prove why Makoto couldn't have done it." Kyoko said.

"I would like to hear these reasons..." Sakura said.

"Do you remember anything remarkable about the bathroom at the scene?" Kyoko asked the class. "Sayaka was attacked in the main room first, then fled into the bathroom, right?"

"Yeah, then they ran after her, got into the bathroom, and stabbed her..." Mondo recalled.

"And how did the killer get into the bathroom?" Kyoko asked rhetorically. "Did they have any trouble with it?"

"What do you mean...?" Celeste asked.

"It's fairly certain the killer had some trouble getting into the bathroom..." Kyoko stated. "There was clear evidence left behind. Do you remember, Makoto?"

Makoto thought for a moment. "Evidence that the killer had trouble getting into the bathroom... You're talking about the doorknob, right?"

"Huh? The doorknob? What doorknob?" Hiro asked, confused.

"The doorknob for my bathroom..." Makoto answered. "It was completely broken. See how the top part was unscrewed, and the doorknob's about ready to fall off?"

"Oh yeah, true... But what does it mean?" Chihiro asked.

"In trying to bypass the lock, they ended up nearly removing the entire doorknob." Kyoko explained. "This is another most bewildering act for the room's owner. It proves Makoto is beyond suspicion."

"So what, you're saying he wouldn't break the door in his own room?" Leon asked. "But if the only choice you have is to break it, you break it! There's nothing "bewildering" about it!"

"You still don't see? Okay, then..." Kyoko said. "Let's take another look at how the incident unfolded. Hopefully that will help you understand... The incident took place in Makoto's room. Sayaka was first attacked in the main room. She then fled into the bathroom."

"Then the killer ran after her..." Mondo continued. "And they got into the bathroom."

"At that point, the killer had to try and bust down the door..." Leon stated. "Because Sayaka had locked it."

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto called. Now that was the voice clip I remembered. "The reason my bathroom didn't open wasn't because it was locked. After all, the girls' rooms are the only ones with locking bathrooms, right?"

"Yes... Now that you mention it, that is true." Sakura said.

"Then... why didn't your bathroom door open...?" Chihiro asked.

"Because it was stuck." Makoto said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Leon asked. Obviously, his confusion was justified.

"My bathroom door doesn't fit in the frame quite right." Makoto explained. "Monokuma over there can testify to that."

"Yup! True as true can be!" Monokuma announced. "But ya know... you're supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, right? But to have such a cruddy door... Puhuhu...! That's not lucky at all!"

"I don't know about that." I said with a smirk. "The fact that the killer thought the door was locked means that they didn't own the room, which effectively proves Makoto's innocence." Monokuma didn't say anything in response. I'd finally managed to shut him up.

"Okay, but then why would the killer even think the door was locked in the first place?" Celeste wondered. "Everyone should have known you can't lock any of the boys bathrooms."

"The killer could easily make that mistake, thanks to one important detail about the scene of the crime..." Kyoko claimed.

Makoto nodded. "The killer must not have realized that it was my room."

"What!?" Hifumi gasped. "Are you saying the culprit didn't even know where he was? That's... inconceivable!"

"And yet, he's absolutely right." Kyoko said.

"SAYWHAAA!?" He screamed.

"Well, to be more specific... What the killer didn't know was that Makoto and Sayaka had switched rooms." Kyoko clarified. "Which is what led to the misunderstanding about the bathroom. If Sayaka had been in her own room, then..."

"Then there would have been a lock on the door, and they would've had to break through...!" Taka finished.

"So they had no idea how unnecessary their actions were..." Sakura said.

"Ultimately, we can't know if it came open by force or simply by accident, but... The killer must have been considerably confused, with no idea how they actually got the door opened." Kyoko said.

"Regardless, it was a pointless act." Byakuya insulted. "Wasting time trying to break down a door that wasn't locked is..."

"...definitely something I wouldn't do, since I would've known exactly why it wasn't opening. Right?" Makoto said, pushing my earlier point further.

"That is... a definite possibility." Byakuya admitted.

"So the killer would have to be someone who didn't know they'd switched rooms...?" Chihiro wondered.

"Then Makoto _c-couldn't_ have done it...!" Toko realized.

"Okay, so who _did_ do it!?" Mondo asked.

"Sorry, but I give up!" Hifumi shouted. "Quit without saving!"

"But... what happens if we can't decide on who we think did it...?" Chihiro worried.

"Well then, why don't we just vote right now?" Taka suggested. "Majority rules!"

"Majority rules?" Leon paled. "Do you really think that's a good idea...?"

"Yeah! Our necks are on the line here!" Hiro reminded. "Someone seriously needs to do something. For serious...!"

"Does no one have any other thoughts or questions?" Celeste asked. "It does not matter how trivial they may seem..."

"In fact, I have one." I said, raising my hand slightly. "Just how did the culprit get into Makoto's room? I mean, surely the vicitm would've locked the door, right?"

"Hmm... Yes, how _did_ the killer get inside?" Sakura wondered.

"Maybe Sayaka just dropped the key somewhere and the culprit picked it up." Leon suggested. "That's possible, right?"

"I don't think so." Taka shook his head. "That seems way too convenient."

"Then... maybe someone picked the lock?" Chihiro suggested.

"Negative!" Taka shot down. "If you remember, Monokuma made it quite clear that the locks are all unpickable."

"Fine. How about this? They got in the easy way." Hifumi proposed. "They could've knocked and said they wanted to talk or something, and Miss Maizono just... let 'em in!"

"No, that can't be it, either." Makoto said.

"O-ho! Trying to argue against me? Sounds like someone doesn't know his place!" Hifumi gibed. "Hello!? Why, exactly, can't that be it!?"

"Because Sayaka was already scared, remember? That's why she asked me to switch rooms in the first place." Makoto reminded. "Knowing what she'd been through, I just can't believe she would have opened the door for anyone."

"...What if her being scared was a lie?" Kyoko hinted.

"Huh...?" Makoto was stunned for a moment. When he regained his composure, he started shouting. "Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Why would she lie about something like that!?"

"I know you don't want to consider it, but look at this and tell me... can you still deny the possibility?" Kyoko pulled a sheet of paper out of her coat pocket and started passing it around.

 _There's something I want to talk to you about, just us two. In five minutes, come see me in my room. Check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?_

 _Sayaka_

"I found a notepad during my search, and I shaded the top sheet with a pencil." Kyoko explained. "And these are the words that appeared."

"Oh man, I've totally seen people do that on detective shows!" Hina exclaimed. "When you write, it can leave an imprint. Sketch over the next sheet of paper, and you can see the words! When I saw that, I was like, "Holy crap! I better make sure I rip the paper out before I use it from now on!""

"It's a pretty old-fashioned technique, but even the classics can be surprisingly useful sometimes." Kyoko said with a smile. "Oh, and I should also mention... I found the notepad on the desk in Makoto's room."

"Huh?" Makoto yelped.

"Which means, only someone who had been in Makoto's room before the incident could have written it." Kyoko explained.

"Then either it was Makoto, who lived there, or Sayaka, who switched rooms for a single night..." Byakuya said.

"So, Makoto... did you write this?" Kyoko asked.

"N-No, I didn't. But-"

"Of course you didn't." Kyoko said. "Because the note also bears a perfectly legible signature-Sayaka's signature.

"B-But why? Why would she write that?" Makoto pled.

"The note was likely her way of getting in touch with a certain someone." Kyoko hinted. "She must've slid it under their door to let them know she wanted to meet with them in secret."

"If you got an invitation like that from the Ultimate Pop Sensation, what young man could resist?" Hifumi asked. "Of course, I'm only into 2D, so it wouldn't have any effect on me!"

"...But can we be sure anyone even got this note?" Celeste asked. "And honestly, even if they did, I do not think they are at all involved in what happened."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmhm... Would you like to hear what I have to say? Very well, then. Pay attention!" Celeste cleared her throat. "Sayaka and Makoto switched rooms, correct? But in the note, the place they were asked to come to... It specifically said "my" room."

"I see... So if someone read that note... then they would have gone to Sayaka's room!" Chihiro realized.

"Exactly. The room that Makoto was staying in." Celeste barely finished her statement before Makoto shouted again.

"No, that's wrong! The nameplates on my and Sayaka's rooms got switched."

"They got... switched?" Celeste repeated.

"That's right." Kyoko confirmed. "The nameplates got switched, just like the rooms themselves. As a result, the nameplate on Sayaka's room actually had Makoto's name. And the nameplate on Makoto's room had Sayaka's."

"So what you're saying is, the room Sayaka was staying in, was actually marked as her room." Byakuya rephrased.

"Then... if someone _did_ do what the note said, they would end up in Makoto's room, where Sayaka was..." Chihiro said.

"Plus, their rooms are right next to each other." Kyoko noted. "So switching the nameplates would be no problem. And the one who switched the names was... Well of course it wasn't you, right Makoto?"

"R-Right..." Makoto admitted.

"Okay... then who did it?" Leon asked.

"Me and Sayaka were the only ones who ever knew about us switching rooms." Makoto said. "So the only other person besides me who would even know to switch the nameplates... was Sayaka."

"You can also infer as much from her note..." Kyoko stated. "She specifically tells the ready to check the nameplate. She would only have written that if she knew the nameplates had been switched."

"But... why would she switch them in the first place?" Chihiro asked.

"She wanted someone to come to the room she was in, and _also_ hide the fact that it was Makoto's room." Kyoko decided.

"What...?" Makoto was once again stunned.

"Inviting someone to your room, but not telling them you'd switched rooms... Why would anyone do that?" Hina wondered.

"To understand that... we first need to understand what happened after she invited the person into the room. That's where the answer lies..." Kyoko speculated.

"What happened then was... probably... Whoever she invited over... came in, and... attacked her!" Taka theorized. "We figured it out! We know who did it! Whoever invited her over is the culprit!"

"But we still don't know who it is, ya goddamn idiot..." Mondo insulted.

"Sayaka fought with her killer there in the room, yes?" Celeste asked. "Perhaps the answer to our previous question lies in that initial struggle."

"Yes, I think you're right." Kyoko agreed.

"Then... we just have to figure out what happened during the fight, right!?" Hina said confidently.

"That reminds me... there was a replica sword at the murder scene." Sakura recalled. "Was that perhaps used during the fight?"

"Oh yeah, what's the deal with that sword?" Mondo wondered.

"Sayaka suggested I should hold on to it." Makoto explained. "I thought it might come in handy if I had to defend myself... It seems pretty likely that the killer used it to break Sayaka's right wrist."

"How the hell could you possibly know that's what broke her wrist!?" Leon asked, maybe a bit too quickly.

"All you have to do is take a good look at her right wrist, and it should become pretty clear." Makoto told him. "Right there where her wrist is all swollen, there's something glittery there, see?"

"Is... is that gold?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"It sure is." Makoto stated. "Specifically, the gold coating from the replica sword. You barely have to touch that stuff and it'll stick right to you. And there's some on her wrist because..."

"I got it!" Taka shouted. "Because she got hit with the sword, right there on her wrist!"

"I see, I see..." Hifumi muttered to himself. "And so the truth draws ever closer..."

"Alright! Then it's about time to solve this mystery!" Hiro declared. "When the fighting broke out... the culprit grabbed the sword. And that's when the first blow was dealt! A sword-based sneak attack!"

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto declared. "I don't think the fight started with the sword."

"Huh? Why not?" Hiro asked.

"Because the sword's sheath had been scratched." Makoto answered. "See? There's a gash in it, like someone cut into it with something sharp."

"Something sharp... You mean, like the kitchen knife?" Chihiro decided. "That was the only sharp thing found at the scene..."

"Stop jumpin' ahead!" Mondo demanded. "Slow down and explain it so I get what the hell's goin' on!"

"If the sword was used first, there wouldn't be any explanation for the scratch on the sheath." Makoto explained. "If you were going to attack with a sword, you'd take it out of it's sheath first, right?"

"That's true." Mondo admitted. "With the sheath on, it'd be heavy and bulky and useless as shit."

"Okay, so how _did_ the sheath get damaged?" Hifumi asked.

"If they got attacked with the kitchen knife, maybe they grabbed the sword as a defensive impulse." Kyoko offered. "In that situation, there wouldn't be any time to actually unsheathe the sword."

"So you're saying the sword was initially used to defend against an attack from the knife..." Sakura restated.

"Which means whoever had the kitchen knife... was the one who attacked first!" Hifumi decided.

"I think I get it!" Taka said, nodding along. "So here's how it all played out... The culprit came in, found the kitchen knife hidden somewhere... Then they took the knife and attacked Sayaka before she knew what was happening! So she grabbed the sword to defend herself, but then the culprit took that from her, too...! Then, after they broke her wrist with the sword... they took the knife and... finished it..."

"Sorry, but I don't think Sayaka used the sword to defend herself." Kyoko stated.

"Wh-!? How the hell could you not think that!?" Leon exclaimed.

"Because she never held the sword at all." Kyoko asserted. "There's a certain part of her body that makes this clear." She nodded toward Makoto.

"You're talking about her palms, right?" He answered. "The palms of her hands were perfectly clean, so I don't think she ever picked up the sword..."

"How can you know all that just by looking at her palms...?" Hina asked.

"Like I said before, the gold coating on that sword comes right off. All you have to do is touch it. In fact, if you look you'll notice that a lot of the gold has already come off the handle. It's safe to assume that's because whoever used the sword got some of it on their hands. There's really no way she could have picked it up and some away completely clean."

"Maybe she w-washed her hands after she e-escaped into the bathroom..." Toko suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Makoto responded.

"Why d-do you say that? Is it b-because you think I'm u-ugly...?" She stammered. I was very tempted to just say "yes" so we could move on quicker.

Luckily, Makoto is nicer than me. "N-No, that's not it at all! According to the Monokuma file, Sayaka's time of death was around 1:30 a.m. In other words, at "nighttime." And the water in the bathrooms shuts off at nighttime, right?"

"Oh... I didn't know that." Toko admitted. "Actually, I haven't taken a shower here yet..."

"Regardless, I doubt the victim would be washing some glitter off her hands with a killer in the room." I reasoned. "It'd be especially hard with one of her wrists broken."

"...So, if Sayaka never touched the sword, then that means... The killer is the one who used the sword." Taka decided. "But hold on. If that's right, then the one who damaged the sheath with the kitchen knife was..."

"Sayaka...? She had the kitchen knife...?" Makoto's eyes widened as the truth dawned on him

"But... we already said that the attack started with..." Chihiro hesitated.

"The person with the knife attacked first, and the sword was used as an impromptu defense." Byakuya stated.

"Then the one who attacked first was...!" Hifumi gasped.

"...S-Sayaka!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Now do you understand?" Kyoko asked. "She wasn't a blameless victim in this."

"No, far from it." Byakuya smirked. "It's almost as if... she had been planning to commit a murder of her own. She took the knife from the kitchen, then invited the culprit to the room she was staying in. And if it's true she had the kitchen knife and attacked without provocation..."

Sakura nodded. "Indeed... these are all the acts of an assailant."

"Which brings up another point... Makoto, Sayaka was the one who suggested you two switch rooms, correct?" Celeste recalled. "Maybe the reason she wanted to switch rooms... was so that she could pin the crime on you. That is a possibility, is it not?"

"Sayaka wanted to- on me!?" Makoto stuttered.

"That would also explain why she would switch the nameplates." The gambler continued. "She wanted to get whoever she had targeted to come to Makoto's room, where she was staying in... And by committing the murder there, instead of her room, that would implicate Makoto. But for that to work, the target had to be lured out while still keeping the room swap a secret. If the target knew she switched rooms, they would have become suspicious right away."

"So that's all why she switched the names...?" Mondo asked, dumbfounded.

"But doesn't that plan seem a little risky?" Hifumi asked. "For one thing, even if her plan worked, Mr. Naegi would just tell everyone they'd switched rooms."

"Oh, yeah, because that was working so well for him ten minutes ago." I deadpanned.

"Besides... I don't think our softhearted Makoto is capable of that kind of cutthroat behaviour." Byakuya said doubtfully. "I'm sure Sayaka realized the same thing, which is why out of all of us, she asked him to switch rooms."

"P-Plus.. she _was_ the Ultimate Pop Sensation..." Toko offered. "A t-totally forgettable kid, o-or a national superstar... who are you m-more likely to believe?"

"Wait, then... you're saying she had this all planned out...?" Hifumi realized.

"Holy shit!" Mondo shouted.

"But in the end, her plan backfired." Celeste noted calmly. "She launched her attack with the knife, then found herself under attack in return. That must have been when her wrist got broken, and she was forced to drop the knife."

"The tables were suddenly turned on her, and she died at the hands of the one she'd planned to murder..." Sakura stated, almost poetically.

"J-Just hold on! That can't be true!" Makoto asserted. "Because...! Because..."

"Hey, hey! You guys have totally derailed the argument!" Monokuma shouted over everyone, silencing the courtroom. "You're being super boring right now! Come on, hurry up and decide who did it! Wouldn't it be awful if I had to punish you all just because you ran out of time!?" Everyone seemed to get the hint.

"Oh yeah... We gotta decide on who we think did it..." Hiro repeated.

Kyoko nodded, and turned to Makoto, who was looking at the floor. "Makoto, right now you just need to concentrate on figuring out the answer to this mystery. If we can't uncover who murdered Sayaka, it's over for all of us..." Makoto nodded, but didn't raise his head.

"It's easy to say, "Hey, decide who did it!"" Leon told Monokuma. "But there just aren't anymore clues, right?"

"Objection!" I shouted suddenly, surprising myself. I wasn't sure what came over me. Makoto seemed too hesitant, and I wanted to be more helpful for him, considering I got his friend killed. I guess I was also tired of listening to everyone argue among themselves, going back and forth. Either way, everyone's attention was on me. "There's still one clue we haven't talked about. The victim left a dying message."

"Dining- wait, what did you say?" Leon stammered.

"The dying message." Kyoko repeated for me. "She wrote something on the wall behind her, remember? 11037, written in her own blood. There must be a clue about the killer hidden in there..."

"Well, before we get too far into that, I need to ask... Can we really be sure that Sayaka is the one who wrote it?" Celeste cautioned.

"Her left index finger had blood on it." Makoto answered. Obviously, his optimism wouldn't let him be down forever. "That can only be because she used that finger to write the message." I mean, it's possibly that the killer wrote the message using the victim's finger, but since I know that's not the case, I decided not to bring that up. It would just lead to more confusion and make this take longer.

"I see..." Taka nodded along. "She broke her right wrist during the fight, so she'd have to use her left to write..."

"Sure, I think we can all agree Sayaka wrote it, but still... What the heck do those numbers mean? 11037?" Hina asked.

"Hey Chihiro, you're a computer nerd or whatever, right?" Mondo recalled. "You should know all about numbers and shit!"

"N-No, that's not... Yes, I'm a programmer, but I don't see any kind of meaning in these numbers." Chihiro explained.

Almost on cue, Mondo turned towards me. I took a second to ask Toshihide if those numbers actually meant anything in physics. _They do not._ was the answer I got. I shook my head. "They're not physics numbers, to my knowledge. Besides, I don't know what business the victim would have writing programming code or quantum equations on her deathbed."

"... Of course. It's because they're not numbers." Kyoko stated.

"Oh!" Hifumi gasped. "Yeah, it looks like..."

"Huh? What? What!?" Mondo demanded.

"No, it's just... look at the numbers assuming they're _not_ numbers." He explained cryptically. "Don't these first two, 11, look less like two numbers and more like one letter?"

"Ah, you're right!" Chihiro said. "The connecting line is barely there, so I assumed it was 11, but... Looking at it now, you could also read it as an N!"

"Whoa! You might've finally just said something worth a shit!" Mondo congratulated.

"Bwehehe!" Hifumi laughed. "Our little grey cells are really getting excited now!"

"But even if that really is an N, N037 doesn't make any more sense than before..." Sakura said.

"Yes, but if it's an N, we can probably assume the other numbers are also letters." I noted. "Have any of you guys ever played with a calculator before?" Blank stares all around. "Y'know, you type, like, 5318008 and flip it upside down, and it says boobies? Chihiro, you do numbers, help me out here." Nobody seemed to get what I was saying. Man, Japan is boring.

"Oh my god... Now I see!" Makoto exclaimed. "She wrote down the killers name..."

"Huh!? You just shot past the clue part and right on to who did it!" Hina said.

"So wh-whose name did sh-she write...?" Toko asked.

"The key to solving this mystery is flipping the writing 180 degrees." Makoto explained. "If you turn the image around... it becomes the letters L-E-O-N. L-E-O-N... or more accurately, Leon!"

"Wh-!?" Leon choked on his own words. "What the hell are you talking about!? I-it's just a coincidence! It's just a bunch of random squiggles that happen to look like my name!"

"No, it's not random at all." Kyoko said calmly. "She wrote that message on the wall behind her as she was leaning against it. In that position, she couldn't move to write normally, and had to write upside down, as it were. And as a result... When you look at it standing in front of her, it ends up getting flipped. Try it for yourself, if you want. Write something sitting like her, and the letters will be inverted."

"Th-That sounds like one hell of a stretch to me...!" Leon hesitated. "I'm the killer!? You can't just go and say shit like that!"

"If you're _not_ the killer, then why did you try to destroy the evidence?" Kyoko accused.

"...Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about, right, Makoto?" She asked. "The evidence that Leon tried to get rid of?"

"You mean... the burnt shirt piece I found laying on the ground by the incinerator, right?" Makoto responded.

"As the killer stabbed Sayaka, they must have gotten some of her blood on them..." She explained. "And to get rid of the shirt covered in the victims blood, they threw it into the incinerator."

"But one piece burned off and got left behind..." Celeste stated.

"And the killer didn't notice." Kyoko continued. "If they had, they most certainly would have panicked. Isn't that right, Leon?"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-!?" The accused stuttered and stammered.

"But is one scrap of fabric really enough to conclude that Leon is guilty?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... I mean, Leon's not the only one wearing a white button-up..." Chihiro defended.

"Th-That's right! There are plenty of people here with shirts like mine!" He shouted. "With just that one little charred piece, there's no way you can say for sure who it belongs to!"

"You're right." Makoto admitted. "That alone isn't enough. But there are some other points that may reveal the truth..."

"...Are you finally starting to understand?" Kyoko asked Makoto. "The answers to all the riddles are right here."

"Yeah, I think so... If we look closely at how the shirt was disposed of, we should be able to figure out who the killer is."

Leon breathed a sigh of relief. "O-Oh, yeah... that's a good point. I think I know what you're gonna say... You can't reach the incinerator without opening the gate in front of the trash room, right? And obviously you wouldn't be able to hit the switch to turn it on, either. You'd need the key to get in, and the one with the key was... the person on cleaning duty! So the killer had to be whoever was in charge of taking care of the trash! Right!?" My, Leon, that was a suspiciously specific deduction for someone of your competence.

"Hahaha. Interesting..." Hifumi rubbed his chin in thought. Then his eyes went wide as the accusation sunk in. "...Gweh!?"

"The key to the trash room... Whoever was on cleaning duty must've had it, right!?" Leon repeated.

"So the only one wh-who could get to the in-incinerator was... the p-person in charge of the t-trash?" Toko continued.

"And you'd have to get close to the incinerator to in order to destroy the evidence." Leon asserted.

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted once again. "I think I know how someone could dispose of the evidence without using the trash room key!"

"But if you can't get past the gate, you couldn't possibly turn on the incinerator, could you?" Sakura repeated once more.

"Yes, you could." Makoto asserted. "If you used this."

"What is it, some kinda glass ball? It's busted to hell..." Mondo observed.

Hiro scratched his head. "Actually, it was supposed to be a crystal ball. But, uh..."

"But... how would you use it?" Chihiro asked. To Makoto, not Hiro.

"The killer simply took aim at the incinerator switch and threw the ball through a gap in the gate." Makoto explained. "All they had to do was hit that switch, and the incinerator would come to life."

"Someone threw that.. through a gap in the gate!?" Hifumi gasped.

"Remember what you said before, Hifumi?" Makoto asked. "You said that the incinerator was turned off last night, but when we checked earlier, it was turned on. Hifumi had the key, so the only way the incinerator could have been turned on without his knowledge... was because the killer was able to hit the switch _without_ opening the gate. Once they'd gotten the incinerator going, all they had to do was ball up the shirt and toss it in!"

"H-Hey, come on... what the hell is this?" Leon asked.

"All you have to do is look at the scene to know that the killer never actually went inside the trash room." Kyoko said. "The shards of glass, the incinerator left running, the piece of shirt that escaped the fire... If the killer had been on cleaning duty, the evidence would have been taken care of much more thoroughly."

"W-Wait, no... just hold on!" Leon demanded.

"But the distance from the gate to the incinerator has to be at least... thirty feet, right?" Chihiro pointed out. "The pinpoint accuracy you'd need to throw a glass ball that far and hit something that small... Could someone really do that?" On cue, everyone turned toward me. Right. Physics.

Well, Toshihide, what are the chances of someone hitting something that small? _What, you mean someone who isn't the Ultimate Baseball Star? Low enough. At most, lower than one percent._ I shrugged. "Well, I'd need some more info, but I can safely say it'd be less than a one percent chance. For your average person."

"Th-That's right! There's no way! It'd be impossible!" Leon asserted.

"Difficult? Absolutely. Impossible? I don't think so." Makoto said. "Because the killer is the Ultimate Baseball Star. Isn't that right, Leon!?"

"D-Do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now!?" Leon burst.

"A target from thirty feet away would surely be little challenge for the Ultimate Baseball Star." Celeste said.

"Y-Y-Y-You can't be serious! I...! I...! I'm not the killer!" He shouted to no one in particular. "These goddamn shit-for-brains have got it all wrong, I'm telling you!"

"You still won't admit it? Okay then..." Kyoko decided. "Makoto, go ahead and review the incident one more time to make his crime perfectly clear. And with that, we can end this..."

"Listen to me! What the hell do you mean, end this!?"

"Say what you want, Leon, but all the questions have been answered, and the truth has been revealed." Makoto said, turning everyone's attention to him. "Now here's what happened... Last night, the killer went to the room that Sayaka was staying in. In other words, my room. From what we can tell, Sayaka invited that person there intending to kill them. She attacked them with the knife she'd taken from the kitchen earlier... But then something happened that she wasn't prepared for. They grabbed the fake sword I'd put in my room, and fought back. During the struggle, a strike from the sword broke Sayaka's right wrist... And that's when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife.

"Finding herself cornered, Sayaka panicked and ran into the bathroom. The killer went after her, but couldn't get the bathroom door open. What they didn't know was that my bathroom door got stuck easily, and there was a trick to opening it. Sayaka knew about that because I told her, but of course the killer had no way of knowing. So instead, the killer forced the door open, took the kitchen knife... and stabbed Sayaka. But with what strength she had remaining, Sayaka left a dying message... To keep the killer from noticing, she wrote it on the wall behind her... and with that, all her strength was gone.

"With Sayaka dead, the killer quickly began destroying the evidence. First, they took off their shirt, which was covered in their victim's blood. Then they took the lint roller in my room and cleaned up the entire area. They wanted to make sure they got rid of any trace they'd ever been there...

"Afterwards, the killer headed to the trash room to destroy their bloody shirt. They tried to burn the shirt using the incinerator there. But the trash room was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access to the incinerator. So they came up with a plan to use Hiro's crystal ball, which he'd left in the laundry room. The killer managed to throw the ball through the gap in the gate and hit the incinerator's switch. For any normal person, that'd be an impossible throw, but the killer had the confidence to take the shot. And that's because the killer... was the Ultimate Baseball Star. The crystal ball, thrown with absolute precision, hit the switch on the incinerator... which then quickly roared to life. Having destroyed the final piece of evidence, they left the area with, I imagine, a sigh of relief. But there was one thing they missed... Part of the shirt they'd thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the incinerator. The killer didn't notice this, and so left behind a piece of indisputable evidence."

"Isn't that right... Leon!?" Makoto pointed an accusing finger across the courtroom, and Leon looked like he was ready to burst. "It would appear that Hiro simply forgot his crystal ball in the laundry room. You went there to try and wash the blood out of your shirt, and that's where you saw it, right? Seeing the ball, you thought of a way to take care of everything..."

"So, Leon... do you object to anything that's been said?" Kyoko asked.

"Do I object...?" Leon repeated. "Hell yes I object! Of course I do! I object, I object, I object! I mean, all of this is just a bunchof stupid theories! You need evidence! Where's the evidence!? Without evidence, it's all bullshit! It's bullshit and I refuse to acknowledge it!"

"Well then... I guess this is as good a time as any to present the evidence that proves you did it." Kyoko decided. "Makoto... I believe you're in possession of that evidence? When the killer removed the screws from the doorknob, they didn't use anything from your room to do it. Instead they must have used something that belonged to them."

"I refuse to acknowledge you!" Leon shouted. "You're stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!" Sadly, no one was really paying him any attention.

"The screws on the bathroom door were removed. I wonder what kind of tool the killer used to remove them..." Makoto wondered rhetorically.

"I mean... it had to be a screwdriver, right?" Mondo asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure the toolkits we got each had one inside." Hiro recalled.

"Then that must be what he used!" Hifumi decided. "There aren't any other tools anywhere."

"But the toolkit in my room had clearly never been used..." Makoto said.

"That's because the killer didn't know they were in your room! They thought they were in Sayaka's room!" Taka realized.

"Only the boys got toolkits, so the killer naturally assumed there wouldn't be one in there..." Chihiro said.

"Okay, then whose toolkit did the killer use?" Makoto asked. "It had to be their very own! Leon, would you mind showing us your toolkit? If I'm right about this, then... the screwdriver will show some evidence of being used!"

Leon's inane blabbering was halted. "Stupidstupidstu... uh, huh?"

"And if you say you used if for something else, you'll have to explain exactly when, where, and why..." Byakuya pushed.

"And let me say this right now... "I lost it" isn't an excuse at this point." Kyoko said.

I shook my head solemnly. "It's over, Leon. I'm sorry."

Leon muttered the word "stupid" under his breath a few more times, and fell to his knees at his spot.

Byakuya smirked. "So, you have no rebuttal?"

"Then it would seem... we are finished here." Celeste ended.

Monokuma laughed quietly from atop his throne. "Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Oh, just to remind you all... Make triple sure you vote for someone! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so minor, right? Okay, then let's get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's in gonna beee!?"

I grabbed the lever that had popped out from the stand in front of me, and took a deep breath. Once I had worked up all my courage, I pulled the lever and selected Leon. With that, is fate was decided, and that came the end of our first class trial.

* * *

 **Yeah, Albert saying objection was an Ace Attorney reference. That's the mystery series I have more experience with, so why not? He'll probably use that a couple more in future trials, but Makoto is still the lead investigator in the courtroom.**

 **I'll be honest, I really did try to think of ways to have Sayaka, Junko, or Leon survive. But considering how little screen time they get, I was kinda afraid of messing up their character. I also feel like their deaths will work as great character development for Albert from here on out, and give him a legit reason to try and change things. I know Leon isn't technically dead at this point, but you can probably guess that's where this is going. Either that, or they all voted wrong, and everyone dies next chapter. Maybe I'll do that for April Fools, who knows?**

 **Anyway, now that the first class trial is over, and Albert plans to prevent future murders, that means everything's going to work out, right? Haha, if only it was that easy.**

 **In the next chapter, I'll have both the aftermath of the trial, and some more advancements in the story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here we are. The execution, the aftermath, and some more story. We've officially passed from "To Survive" to "Boy's Life of Despair." The game's chapter titles may not be accurate though, given the direction we're going.** **I suppose I could have put the execution as part of the last chapter, but it was long enough already, so I figured it would work better splitting it off.**

 **By the way, 1,000 views. I'm not sure how much of a milestone that is, but I feel pretty proud of it nonetheless. So, thanks, to everyone who has been viewing this story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Uh-oh!" Monokuma laughed as he counted up our votes. "Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened in this case, the one that killed Sayaka... was none other than Leon Kuwata!"

Leon was still on his knees, with his head pressed against the stand in front of him. When his name was called, he looked up slightly. "Huh? H-Hold on a second..."

"Leon..." Makoto spoke quietly. "Leon, did you really... kill Sayaka?"

"I don't believe it..." Hina said with a hand over her mouth.

"Son of a bitch...!" Mondo exploded. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I-I didn't have a choice..." Leon was cowering from the stares everyone was giving him. It was quite clear that here, even among the rest of the class, he was completely alone. "It was kill or be killed! S-So that's why... I killed her first." Suddenly, he stood and started shouting. "None of you are any different! One wrong step, and you'd be the one standing here! It was complete chance that I wound up like this!" He went slack again, and spoke weakly. "I was just... unlucky! That's all..." No one was backing down. "H-Hey, come on...! You expect me to just accept my death!?"

We all just stood in silence, unsure of what to say next. It was like a funeral. Finally, Makoto worked up the courage to speak. "It's all because of that video... Even I couldn't handle what I saw in there. If I was her, and the video actually had something to do with me, I can't even imagine... The one thing that was more important to her than anything else-her dreams, her friends... To have to see something like that happen to them... And Sayaka..."

"Well, it's no wonder she'd decided to kill someone..." I sighed.

"Boy howdy!" Monokuma said. "The entertainment industry must sure be terrifying, huh!? I mean, to try and kill someone just because of those relationships! She seemed so nice and lovely on the outside, but inside... she'd descended into pure madness!"

"Wh... What did you say?" Makoto asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I understand, really I do. Yup yup!" He cheered. "You're in utter despair thanks to Sayaka's betrayal, right? Compassion, intimacy, love... The stronger those feelings, the stronger the despair when they collapse!"

"Stop screwing with us!" Makoto shouted. "This is all your fault! Sayaka being forced to do something like that... All of it... Everything...! It's all your fault!" He started running around the room, towards Monokuma's throne. I stepped in front of him and grabbed his arm, just like I did back at the gym.

I shook my head. "Now's not the time."

Kyoko stepped up, too. "If you really want to make her enemies pay for what they've done, you need to let it go for now."

Makoto was silent as I let go of him. He turned away from us. "Dammit!"

"Ahh, that was a close one!" Monokuma teased. "I thought for sure you were gonna give me a good walloping! Just barely avoided punishment, you did! Now then! Since you so magnificently revealed the identity of the killer during the class trial... the blackened, Leon Kuwata, will receive his punishment!"

"P-Punishment? You mean... e-execution?" He asked weakly. "W-Wait a second! I didn't have a choice! I HAD to kill her! Y-Yeah, that's it! I was just protecting myself in the heat of the moment! It was self-defense!"

"How, exactly, was it self-defense?" Celeste asked, pointing a finger at him. "When you forced your way into the bathroom, did you or did you not use your very own toolkit? After she'd shut herself in the bathroom, you went out of your way to head back to your own room... Then you came all the way back, broke into the bathroom, and killed her. Am I wrong? You had any number of chances to stop what you were doing. But you chose not to. Is it not because you had an unclouded intent to commit murder?"

"N-No! That's not...!" Leon's voice failed him.

"Stop it..." Makoto begged. "I've had enough of this."

"Oh? Are you sure?" Celeste asked. "You were closer to her than anyone, were you not? He killed your precious Sayaka. Do you understand?"

Makoto shook his head. "I can't say Leon is solely to blame. Of course, I don't plan on blaming Sayaka, either. Because... Because the one to blame... is him!" He pointed at Monokuma.

"S'waaah!?" The bear mocked.

"If it weren't for you... this never would have happened to Sayaka, OR Leon!" He accused. "We shouldn't be fighting each other... We should be fighting against the one who put us in this situation! The mastermind!"

"Uh-oh! Did you awaken to your sense of justice!?" Monokuma taunted. "Well, it just so happens there's nothing more unethical than an unwavering sense of justice. After all, it's people with that sort of mentality that perpetuate war all over the world. Is that the kind of justice that's awakened within you!?"

"Just... shut up!" Makoto demanded.

"Okay, well, anyway. More importantly...! Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!"

"I'm begging you...! Please, don't do this!" Leon was screaming as he pled to Monokuma.

"No more begging! No more excuses! You must pay the penalty for breaking the rules! Society demands it!"

"S-Stop, please...!"

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star!"

"No no no no no no no!"

"Let's give it everything we got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leon quickly scampered away from the rest of the class, the weight of everyone's stares against him, and toward the wall. The curtains behind him opened up, revealing a long hallway. Before Leon could realize what was happening, a metal shackle attached to a chain wrapped itself around his neck. With enough force to break a neck, he was yanked off his feet and down the hallway. He was kicking and screaming, begging for someone, anyone to save him, to stop the execution. Monokuma pushed the rest of us along, down the corridor, to witness his death.

When we got there, Leon was chained to a pole in the center of a large batting cage. He gripped at the shackle on his neck, desperate to escape. He froze when he saw the pitching machine aimed straight at him. The machine roared to life as another Monokuma approached, wearing a baseball cap and wielding a bat. Speakers surrounding the area blared Monokuma's voice, deafening us:

"THE 1,000 BLOWS!" The machine started slowly hitting Leon with baseball's, but in an instant, it started launching the balls at blinding speed, adjusting it's aim to several different parts of Leon's body. Then, it started circling him. It remained like that for a long time. Just when it felt like it would never end, like Leon would never get his peace, the machine slammed to a halt, and shut down, and the room was silent.

What was left on the post wasn't Leon, but rather a bloody pulp of bruises in the vague shape of him. He hung there, lifelessly, with a single hand still gripping the shackle, still attempting escape. But he was long gone.

Throughout the whole thing, I wanted to look away. I wanted to close my eyes and cover my ears and pretend it wasn't happening. But I watched the whole thing, and even when it was done, I continued to stare at Leon's remains. I didn't dare move from my spot, as if the world might come crashing down if I did. The heavy silence was interrupted when Monokuma cheered. "Wooohooo! Extreeeeeeemmmmmeeeee! Man, my adrenaline is pumping right outta control!"

"Uwah...! Uwaaaaaahhh!" Hifumi screamed.

"Wh-Wh-What's going o-on!?" Toko asked no one in particular.

"I-I can't take this anymore...!" Chihiro cried. "Do we really have to keep doing this? I just can't take it!"

"Well hey, if you don't like it... all you gotta do is swear to cut all ties with the outside world and accept living here forever!" Monokuma reminded. "But that's only if every single one of you can get onboard with that. Puhuhuhu...! Waahahahaha! Bwaaahahaha!" His laughter filled the otherwise empty room.

"Man, fuck you... Why the fuck are you doing all this evil shit to us!?" Mondo asked.

"Evil!? You make it sound like I'm some dark, awful, secret society type of guy!" Monokuma said. "Or in this case, a dark awful secret society type of BEAR!"

"Um, so why are you putting an upstanding young citizen like me through such a grueling ordeal?" Hifumi asked.

"It seems like you're trying to use common sense to make sense of something that doesn't make sense!" The bear blathered. "That's like trying to put a mile on a scale! I just don't think it's possible..."

"Hey, um, I don't what you're saying and what I'm saying quite fit together." Hifumi said.

"You piece of shit!" Mondo pointed at Monokuma. "I don't know who you are but I'm gonna pound your ass into the ground!"

"Puhuhu!" Monokuma laughed. "You must really hate me to get so angry, huh? But if you do that, you're barking waaay up the wrong tree! What happened, happened because more than one of you decided you wanted to get out, right? No matter how much time passes, you can't cut free of your regret from the outside world. You're to blame!"

"Of course we can't cut f-free of the outside world!" Toko said. "Being trapped in this insane p-place...!"

"Hmmm... You're trapped, are you?" Monokuma wondered. "Well, I'm sure once you learn all the mysteries of this school, you're thinking will change for sure. You'll think, "Boy, isn't it so wonderful how we all get to live here forever!?""

"What are you trying to say...?" Taka asked.

"I feel like there's some deeper meaning hidden in there..." Kyoko claimed. "Just like before... When you say "everyone"... who exactly are you referring to?"

"Sorry, I said everything I've got to say! I need to save some of the fun for later! Bwaahahaha!" With a blink, he disappeared.

After another bout of silence, Kyoko approached Makoto, and spoke quietly. "Makoto. Can I talk to you for a second?" The two of them stepped away from the rest of the crowd. They spoke quietly enough that no one could really hear them. The rest of us made our way back to the elevator. I stared at the courtroom as Makoto and Kyoko got on.

Monokuma then reappeared, shocking multiple students. "Oh, I almost forgot! Since the class trial is over, I'll go ahead and dispose of all the corpses! It's okay, no need to thank me! Just seeing your delighted, smiling faces is thanks enough for me!" I should point out that no one was delighted, or smiling. "After all, nobody wants to look at a rotting corpse every day! That's can't be good for your health... Nyohohoho!"

* * *

I sat in the dining hall with some of the other students. It was just about after dinner time, but no one was hungry. I held a glass of warm milk in my hand, and took sips from it occasionally. I glanced at my fellow students, but didn't try to initiate conversation. Eventually, Makoto came in.

"Sorry I'm late..." He apologized. Suffice it to say, he looked like shit. His complexion was pale. His expression was still dazed, like he was convinced this was all a dream.

Hina approached him. "Hey... are you okay, Makoto?"

"You sure took your sweet time!" Taka shouted. "I was just about to go get you and drag you back here!"

"S-Sorry..." Makoto apologized again as he sat down.

"So? What happened?" Taka asked. "Was your room fixed up like he said? I imagine it would be pretty hard to sleep with a rotting corpse in your bathroom!"

"Jesus, that's fucked up, man." Mondo chided. "Why would you say something like that?"

Makoto rubbed his head. "My room was... spotless. There wasn't anything left. Like the whole thing... never happened."

"It must be tough staying there, knowing what happened." Sayaka said sadly. "Why don't you just stay in Sayaka's room?"

"Well... staying there, with her scent still hanging in the air... That would hurt just as much." Makoto responded quietly. "Plus... I've decided that I can't turn away from her death..."

"M-Makoto... Hey, cheer up!" Hina said. "Getting depressed isn't gonna help anything, right? If we all work together, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here! So everyone just... try and cheer up and get back on track!"

"Is that honestly supposed to make us feel better?" Byakuya asked.

"Huh?"

"We were already "working together" and yet someone was still murdered." Byakuya pointed out. "Anyone could betray us at this point. Now that it's happened once, it's a question of when, not if, the next one takes place."

"Y-Yeah, because S-Sayaka made the first move..." Toko blamed.

"B-But... if we work together against the mastermind, nobody'll have any reason to do something like that!" Hina said.

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll be over here in the real world." Byakuya said. "Working together, fighting a common enemy... Like it or not, it's not that simple."

"...What do you mean?" Hifumi asked.

"The mastermind seems to be much more powerful than we ever suspected." Celeste stated. "They took over Hope's Peak, which was supposed to be well defended, then modified it to fit their desires. They created Monokuma, which seems to be incredibly advanced, and they're providing for our every need. And the cherry on top is the execution we witnessed. Everything has been planned down to the very last excruciating detail. This is not the work of your everyday psychopath. Defying them may be too great of a risk..."

"Then... what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"Anyone who truly does want to escape... will just have to follow the rules." Byakuya said with a shrug. "In which case, the only option is to deceive those around you, and win the game."

"N-No..." Chihiro sobbed.

"No what?"

"I don't want to live... if it means killing someone else to do it." She said. "I don't want to kill anyone else!"

"Anyone... else? What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"Leon died because we all voted for him, right?" Chihiro cried. "It's no different from us killing him ourselves!"

"B-But..."

"If we hadn't voted for him, then we all woulda died instead, right...?" Hina noted. "That isn't what you wanted, is it...?"

"She's right." Hifumi agreed. "If you heap that kind of blame on yourself, you'll turn into a full-fledged masochist." Chihiro continued to look down at her feet.

"Chihiro, listen..." Makoto started. "You're not to blame. Not you, not Leon, and not Sayaka. The mastermind is responsible for everything that's happened. We had no choice but to vote. I can't even imagine what would've happened to us if we'd refused... And in the end, it was ultimately Monokuma who killed Leon...! So don't waste your anger on yourself... Instead, direct it at the mastermind!"

I listened intently on Makoto's speech. I wanted to say something in response, but before I could think of how to phrase it, the bell rang. The nighttime announcement started playing.

 _Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Oh, and one other thing... It was totally obvious before that you were trying to make yourselves feel better and justify what you did. See you, see you, don't see you, see you! That's about how much I can see you, even when you try to hide! Now pay attention and remember this well! The burden of judging others is a heavy one to bear. So be well aware of your actions! Order and stability rely on the sacrifice and responsibility of everyone! Okay then... sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..._

During his speech, my anger had started to boil over inside me, to the point where I had started shaking in anger. When it was done, I tried to take a sip of milk, but spilled my whole glass reaching for it. That just made me more angry. I got up and headed to the kitchen to get some paper towels, or something.

"What w-was that about just n-now...?" Toko asked.

"Was he saying it's our fault what happened?" Hiro wondered. "That's pretty cruel, man..."

"That piece of shit! Who does he think he is!?" Mondo roared.

One by one, each student slowly left the dining hall. I stayed behind for a minute to mop up my mess. I noticed Chihiro was still hanging around. "...direct it at the mastermind..." She repeated to herself.

I glanced up from my spilled puddle. "You know, I think you were right, earlier."

"Huh?" She turned to me, as if she didn't realize I was still here.

"When you said we all killed him. Sure, we... we didn't hold the blade that did it, but... there was something we could've done to stop his death..."

She looked back down at the floor.

"But the others were right, too." I added. "It was him or us. There isn't always a right choice. Sometimes we have to choose between two different losses. Right now, the best thing we can do is get out of here, and stop the mastermind from forcing us, or anyone else, to make these decisions."

She nodded. "...Okay..." As I went to throw out the paper towel and return the glass, she asked "So, um, have you made much progress on that device...?"

The teleporter. That I was attempting to make. Using materials found in a school. I haven't even thought about it in the last twenty-four hours. I hesitated. "Well... it's not ideal. One thing I got going is that raygun we got. It has a lot of parts that we need that I didn't think we'd get easily." The main thing about the Raygun Zurion is that it can disperse molecules with a single shot. Beam me up, Scotty. That's just a small piece to the puzzle, though. I'd also need a way to move the molecules to a specific location, and a way to repair them into a single organism again... how did Danganronpa bring me to talking about theoretical physics?

Chihiro nodded at my response, though, as left the dining hall. "Everyone else is working so hard to get us out of here, but I'm no help at all."

"You'll get your chance." I said matter-of-factly. "Like I said, I'm still gonna need you for this thing I got."

She smiled weakly. "When it comes to computers, you can count on me!"

"I don't doubt it." We walked down the hall of the dorms. As we reached the door to her room, I wished her a good night. I walked a few steps before turning back around. "And Chihiro?"

"Huh?"

I tried to put on the best game-face I could muster. "We will get everyone out of here. I promise." I wasn't too sure why I promised. It's not really something I do often. But I did, sincerely, want to get everyone out of here. Saying those words did kind of pump me up, too.

Despite that, when I got to my dorm room, I immediately collapsed on my bed. I had hardly slept the night before, and had to go through the investigation and class trial. I was, for lack of better terms, pooped.

But I couldn't even get rest in my dreams.

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" A raspy, quiet voice spoke to me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the familiar, sickly face of Toshihide Tomonaga. His dull purple eyes stared into me, studying me. His grey hair sat in a mop on his head.

It took me a moment to realize we weren't in my dorm this time around. I quickly recognized this area as the boy's locker room, on the second floor, which we hadn't discovered yet. Why were we here?

He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Albert. Well, my earth, not yours." The most shocking part wasn't the finger snapping, but the fact that his fingers made a noise exactly like the Newton's Cradle. The more time I spend with this guy, the weirder he gets.

"Why are we in the boy's locker room?" I asked.

"Because we're not allowed in the girl's." He said with a crooked smile.

"Cute. Where was your sense of humour the last time we talked?"

He shook his head, letting his smile fade. "Anyway, I chose this location because I wanted to show you something." He snapped his fingers again, with the same metal-ball-clacking noise, and the door leading to the pool room slid open a crack. I took a peek.

The students of class 78th were all dressed in their school swimsuits. Makoto, Kyoko, Mondo, Sayaka, and Hiro were just relaxing by the side of the pool. Hina was sitting on the lifeguard tower. Chihiro, Taka, Junko, Leon, and Mukuro were swimming laps and wading around. Sakura was uppercutting a giant fish-shaped pool toy out of the water, which Hifumi was caught in the crossfire of. Byakuya, Celeste, and Toko sat on the sidelines, in there regular outfits. Byakuya was holding a camera, and rolled his eyes as he took a picture of his classmates shenanigans.

Toshihide turned away, and the door slid shut on it's own. "My poor Kouhai..."

I nodded, unsure of how to respond to that. "Well... cool, I guess. I don't think you need to show me these, anymore. I'm convinced to try and change things now."

"So I've seen. Remember, I'm always in your head." He claimed.

I stared a moment. "...Wait, are you joking?"

He shook his head. "Afraid not. Either way, I'm upset that Sayaka and Leon had to die, along with that unneeded execution... But I'm glad that you've at least come to your senses."

"Yeah. But before we go any further, I have some questions, and I want you to answer them." I demanded. He didn't respond, so I continued. "First, why did you bring me to Hope's Peak?"

His eyes turned to face mine. "I already told you. You are in the perfect condition to change things."

"Enough cryptic bullshit." I growled. "I want an in-depth explanation of what your designs are, how I fit into it, and how you even got me here in the first place."

He sighed. "Alright. For starters, my plan was to stop the Ultimate Despair. I suppose I had illusions of grandeur, believing my knowledge, my talent would be enough to put a stop to them."

"But it wasn't." I guessed.

"No. It wasn't." He confirmed solemnly. "I had... accidents. Dozens of plans, and they were all undone in time. My last ditch effort was a multi-dimensional transporter, one of the most complicated devices I ever built. I used it to bring here someone who would be able to fix everything, to stop my Kouhai from killing each other."

"That was supposed to be me."

"Indeed. So far, however, you haven't been very helpful." He shot me a glare. Despite how scrawny he was, he could be very intimidating when we wanted to be. "But now you've changed your mind, huh?"

"Yeah..." I scratched my head.

"I hope you're going to make a plan. You can't very well save a life without planning for it."

"Right. Monokuma tries to get everyone to kill next using embarrassing memories or secrets." I recalled. "He threatens to reveal their secrets if no one gets killed within twenty-four hours of the motive reveal."

"But that wasn't the reason the murder was committed, correct?" Toshihide guessed. Or was he asking rhetorically? I couldn't tell.

"No. The opposite, kinda. Chihiro wanted to become stronger so that he can reveal his secret to everyone, on his own accord. He asked Mondo for help, but Mondo was completely struggling with the idea of facing his secret. Because of Chihiro's unintentional insensitivity, Mondo had a fit of rage and accidentally kills Chihiro."

"So, what can you do, that is within your power, to stop that from happening?" Toshihide asked.

I folded my arms, and went to lean against some nearby exercise equipment. "Well, I could stop Chihiro from asking Mondo for help in the first place. That could be a bit difficult, though."

"You could always kill Mondo." Toshihide suggested. I could sense a joking tone in his voice, though. "Just make sure you don't get caught."

"If I don't get caught, everyone else would die." I reminded him. "I thought you wanted to save everyone?"

"Yeah, that is a very despair-inducing course of actions." He said. "So, you stop Mondo from killing Chihiro. What next?"

"What do you mean, what next?" I asked. "Wouldn't that be enough? I mean, I stop the murders, then we all have a big truth-telling session. Wouldn't that, like, bring us all closer? Convince everyone that we don't have to do what the mastermind says?"

Toshihide stood still, staring at me. "What was it Togami said? "To judge someone else's values based on your own outlook... Do you realize how dangerous that is?""

"So you're saying, since not everyone would be willing to share their secrets, it wouldn't work." I said.

"Yes. So, how about the next murder? How are you going to prevent that?" He asked.

"Y'know, I think I'd rather just focus on one at a time, here."

He nodded slowly. "Right. Sometimes I forget not everyone's a super-genius like me. Not that I mean to brag."

"Yeah, haha, look at Albert, he's not an Ultimate." I waved my hands in the air for dramatic effect. "I mean, that's why I need your help building that teleporter, you know?"

"Well, the library has been opened up for you." He reminded. "Maybe you should pick up a physics textbook. Just a thought."

"Right. I'll be sure to look out for "Quantum Physics for dummies." I joked. "So, are we done here? You gonna let me wake up?"

He looked up, as if reading a clock, but there wasn't a clock in the room. Then, he looked back at me. "Alright. And, Albert?"

"Hm?"

He had a crooked smile on his face again. "Try to refrain from making promises you might not be able to keep, alright?" He turned around as he spoke, and my senses started dimming. My vision blurred, there was a ringing in my ears, and my body felt numb. Next thing I knew, I was lying in my bed, in my dorm, listening to Monokuma's morning announcement, calling us to the gym.

Well, I guess there's no where to go but forward.

* * *

 **Plans have been made. Albert's going to do what he can to prevent future deaths, while also building his teleporter. Which might take a while to finish, for one man. Let's all hope he can do it. Or not, since we wouldn't have anymore class trials without death.**

 **Also, since the game likes to keep track of the remaining survivors between trials, I decided to do the same.**

 **Survivors-13: Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Hifumi Yamada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Kyoko Kirigiri, Mondo Owada, Sakura Ogami, Toko Fukawa, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Albert Wright**

 **Victims-3: Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata**

 **In the next chapter, we'll explore the school, and things will happen. All kinds of things.**


	9. Chapter 8

**We're off to a great start in this chapter. Everyone seems to have banded together(somewhat), and there are new parts of the school to explore. But will it last? Or is someone going to create new divides in the student body? Am I building up to something, or am I just trying to sound ominous for no real reason?**

 **Enjoy this chapter to find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

That morning, I yawned as I stood in the gym, watching but not participating in Monokuma's little game. Just like the killing game, I suppose.

"Okay! Lift your arms up, and down!" He encouraged. "One, two, three, four!"

"One, two, three, four!" Taka repeated, who was the only one actually following Monokuma.

"Now reach waaay up, and bend waaay down! Tighten those muscles! Let's add a little strength and a little speed to those young bodies of yours!"

I haven't done any serious exercise since 2012. Then again, Danganronpa came out in 2010. I was dragged across dimensions, so why not time, too? I haven't really had a way to confirm the date, given that I'm trapped in a school with no calendars. Asking one of the students would probably make me look stupid. Either way, I wasn't about to start working my muscles at Monokuma's say-so.

"Ahh, doesn't this feel just great!?" Monokuma asked us, even those who weren't Taka. "Being stuck inside like this, you gotta make sure to stay healthy!"

"You're the o-one keeping us "stuck inside"..." Toko reminded him.

"Don't sweat the small stuff! That's my motto." Monokuma said coolly. As coolly as he is able, given we all hate him. "Whoa, I sounded pretty cool just now, don'tcha think? Did you fall in love with me? Am I just to die for? Am I just to die in writhing agony for?"

"So... why did you call us here?" Sakura asked. "Certainly it wasn't just to make us exercise..."

""Just" to make you exercise?" Monokuma repeated. "JUST to make you exercise!? If exercise makes you laugh, exercise will make you cry!" I'm pretty sure Sakura is the last person who needs that speech. "Now, if you keep doing these exercises, you will uncover the secret of the Assassin's Fist! Passed down from generation to generation in the empire of darkness... The power can be yours!" For just $19:99!

"That sounds like the kind of junk a middle schooler would come up with..." Hifumi said. If even Hifumi is dissing your weird Anime-power, you know it's lame.

Makoto stepped forward, as he always does. "It doesn't matter! Just get to the point. Did you really call us down here just to exercise?"

"Of course not!" Monokuma yelled. "You think I have that kind of free time on my hands!?"

"Okay, so then..."

"Ahh, I'd like to make an announcement!" He said, calming down. "Every time you overcome a class trial here as Hope's Peak, a whole new world will open up to you!"

"A whole new world...?" Hiro repeated. Someone call up Aladdin.

"It'd really suck if you had to live here forever with nothing new to stimulate you!" Monokuma explained. "Besides, I know how you kids get these days with your ADD and your ADHD. I gotta keep you motivated! So go ahead, look around all you want! Enjoy the brave new post-trial world till you explode!" Hopefully metaphorically, and not actually. With a blink, Monokuma was gone. Goddamnit.

"A new world...?" Makoto repeated. Do these kids need hearing-aids?

"Is he talking about... a way to get outside?" Hina wondered hopefully.

"That seems... unlikely." Celeste said.

"Well we don't know till we look!" Mondo decided.

"Whatever he meant, it seems we'll have to search the school one more time." Sakura deduced.

"Okay, then let's split up and start investigating!" Taka announced. "When you're done, everyone meet back up at the dining hall and we'll share what we found!"

"You're basically a one-trick pony, you know that?" Byakuya stated.

"More like a staple food source! Now let's get moving!" I'm not sure how comfortable I am comparing a pony with a food source. Actually, nevermind, I'm completely comfortable eating a pony. I'll eat anything non-sentient.

Anyway, Taka marched quickly out of the gym, with several students following him. Say what you want about him, but he was born to lead. Instead of grouping up like we did on the first day, everyone kinda just went their separate way. Rather than follow most people up to the second floor, I decided to check the rooms open on the first floor. The bathhouse, I'm not really too interested in, but the warehouse might actually have things I can use.

As I entered, I was slightly taken aback. Just like the school store, it's way more packed in person than it is in game. Shelves upon shelves, boxes upon boxes. Also, Taka was here.

"Al, I see you thought of searching this area, too." He observed. "Just look at it all! Food, clothes, anything we could ever need!"

"Except a way out..." I lamented. Still, I had to admit, there was more stuff in here than I probably owned back home. Towels, paper towels, laundry detergent, canned foods, sacks of vegetables and grain, and hundreds of cardboard boxes that aren't opened. Taka and I spent a few minutes walking between the shelves, taking stock of everything.

Unfortunately, I didn't spy any electronic parts, but my eyes landed on a shelf with some buckets on it. Simple plastic buckets, only big enough to hold about a gallon of liquid. I took one off the shelf.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Taka asked, with a slight accusatory tone.

I stared at him blankly. "Explain to me how this is dangerous in any way." I said, holding up the bucket. He didn't respond. "I just thought, since water's turned off at night, this might be useful. I could fill it with water every evening, just in case."

He nodded. "Right. It's always best to be prepared."

I glanced through the shelves, and spotted some plastic water bottles down the aisle. I walked over and plucked a few, dropping them in the bucket. "And I could keep some chilled drinks in the mean time." It might not sound that exciting, but I've been trapped in the school for days, working tirelessly on a near-hopeless device. I think I deserve some ice water.

Looking up, I noticed a rack of track suits. All different colours and sizes. I spotted the small, blue tracksuit that would become Chihiro's.

Taka must've picked up on my staring. "Are you planning on picking out a tracksuit?"

I considered it. I _was_ out of shape, especially compared to some of the more physical Ultimates. But my main specialty was mental, both the physicist part, and knowing the future. Besides, this morning, Monokuma reminded me that I loathed physical activity. I shook my head. "Nah. Not today. Tell you what, I'm gonna go put this stuff in my room, then I'll come and search the second floor."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in the dining hall." He said as we split up.

* * *

And meet him at the dining hall I did. My search of the pool and the library didn't really reveal much I didn't already know. I still wasn't quite sure how the swimming pool could exist above the gymnasium, but maybe the Ultimate Architect came through one year and messed with everything.

I waved to Taka and the other students who were there as I sat down at the end of the table. Once everyone arrived, Taka began. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen! How'd it go? Did anyone discover any interesting new anything!?"

"There's a library!" Hifumi offered enthusiastically.

"And a pool! A freaking pool!" Hina exclaimed. "And locker rooms filled with exercise equipment!" Wow, we get cool things whenever someone dies? Mass murder time! Haha, gallows humour isn't really funny anymore.

"There was not, however, anything resembling an escape route." Sakura lamented.

"Yeah... she's right..." Makoto confirmed.

"Well hey, there's no reason to get all sulky!" Taka said. "Wait till you hear about my amazing discovery! The warehouse and bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorms are now open! And the warehouse is chock-full of food, clothes, whatever you want! There's so much it's insane! So go ahead and stuff yourself to the gills whenever you feel like! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Keep in mind, of course, that going out at night is still prohibited. Please do not forget..." Celeste reminded.

"Okay, and what about a fuckin' way out of here?" Mondo asked. "You find anything like that?"

"Oh, well... umm..." Taka stuttered.

"There wasn't anything in the warehouse we could use to get our asses outta here?" Mondo pressed. "Nothin'?"

"U-Unfortunately, no... not that I saw..." Taka answered.

Mondo shook his head. "You fuckin' people... Who gives a shit if we have a goddamn pool now!? Or a warehouse, or whatever the fuck! We're still trapped in this piece of shit school! We need to find a goddamn way OUT!"

"Now now. There is no point in taking your anger out on us." Celeste said calmly. "Adaptation is the key, yes? For now we must each find a way to enjoy our current situation."

"Whatever you say, ya fuckin' loon..." Mondo said, turning from her.

"For now, let's just continue our investigation, and let everyone know if you should discover something." Taka said.

"So, are we done for today?" Kyoko asked, already getting up to leave.

"W-Well... yeah, I guess so." Taka decided. Everyone slowly left the dining hall.

I stayed up for the next hour, working on the teleporter. I finally started actually putting pieces together. I connected batteries from each device together, and had them all connected to the particle disperser from the raygun. Even though there wasn't any completely exposed wiring, I was still careful not to spill my ice water as I took a couple sips. That plastic bucket is really tying the room together. It's nice to have something in here that I can call my own.

* * *

The next morning, I was eating my typical breakfast sandwich in the dining hall. Recalling what the events of today should be, I wasn't too excited. Still, I would go along with it, and keep my head down, like usual. Eventually, Makoto entered the dining hall.

"Mornin', Makoto!" Hina greeted him with a wave.

"Good morning..." He greeted back. "Is everyone here already?"

"Nope!" Hiro said. "Still waitin' on Byakuya and Taka."

"Byakuya's no surprise, but it's strange Taka's not here yet..." Makoto said, looking around.

"Knowing Taka, I imagine he is trying to get the King of Tardiness up and out of bed." Celeste said with a light laugh.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon enough." Sakura assured. "Just be patient..."

"I don't mind waiting for them, but there is one problem..." Celeste said.

"Which is...?" Makoto asked.

"I am thirsty." Celeste said shortly. Knowing what was coming, I felt like just getting up and passing her my glass of milk, but I felt she wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

"How the hell is that a problem!?" Mondo asked.

She scanned the room until her eyes fell on the fanfic writer. "Hifumi, would you make me some tea?"

"...Huh?"

"Milk tea, if you please."

"Wh...why me?"

"You're roundish figure reminds me of the owner of the coffee shop I used to frequent." She explained. "I can feel my throat drying out. Quickly, please."

"O-Okay..." Hifumi gave up as he waddled to the kitchen. The rest of us continued our breakfast, and a few minutes later, Hifumi came back with a tray carrying a tea set. "Thank you for waiting!"

"Hmhmhm. Finally..." Celeste said, picking up a cup gracefully.

"You c-could've made some for the r-rest of us, you know..." Toko complained.

"I emphatically decline! You're not my type at all!" He basically yelled, as if it didn't make his sound like an ass. "Hmhm... it's all about the law of causality, basic instinct, act and react!"

"Well then, if you don't mind..." Celeste smiled as she delicately brought the cup to her face. "...Wait." She cocked her head to the side, with a weird look on her face. She spun around and threw the cup at the wall with powerful force. With a loud crash, glass and tea flew everywhere.

"What the-!?" Hifumi started. "H-Hey! What are you doing, my little white rabbit!?"

"I HATE this kind of tea!" She answered.

"U-Umm... I don't understand..."

"Imagine we are at a coffee shop- just any normal, everyday cafe. I sit down, and I order some tea. They then ask me, "Would you like lemon, or milk?" Now, further imagine that I replied, "Ah, yes, I would like milk tea, please." In this case, along with my tea they may bring me a small container of milk, yes? But this is not for me! I am among those who prefer the milk to be part of the process from the outset! The fragrance is just so overwhelmingly sweet that way... Adding milk or lemon right before you drink is like dousing your fries in ketchup- mere condiments! Whenever looking for a cafe, I first review their menu to see if it offers the proper style of milk tea. And I cannot acknowledge any "milk tea" that does not add the milk during the brewing process!" Man, I do enjoy story time with auntie Celeste.

"Umm... I went to all that trouble to make you that tea... and you wanted me to go even farther?" Hifumi asked once he got his jaw off the floor.

"Yes, I realize it can be a bit of a hassle..." She admitted. "Even in cafes that offer proper milk tea, it is always more expensive than simple tea with milk. It takes more time to prepare, surely, but... why even bother creating a menu if you are not going to offer the highest level of quality!?" Someone should tell her about fast food.

"Well, um... we don't actually have a menu..." Hifumi pointed out.

"That does not matter." Celeste asserted, her accent slipping. She quickly jumped out of her seat and violently jerked her finger at Hifumi's face. "Hurry up and bring me what I asked for, swine!"

"WHAAAAAT!? O-Okay! Your little piggy will bring it right out!" Hifumi dashed back into the kitchen.

Everyone else continued to stare at Celeste as she gracefully sat back down. "Hmhm. I do so love coercion."

Hina blinked at her. "You were like... a totally different person just now."

"Yeah, shit... You really went psycho there." Mondo agreed.

"Whatever happened to that "adaptability" talk?" I asked with a smirk. Celeste could only chuckle at our shared reactions.

Just then, the doors flew open, and Taka finally arrived. Byakuya was nowhere in sight, and Taka looked worried. "Bad news, everyone! There is a mystery afoot!"

"Huh? What happened?" Hiro asked.

"It would seem Byakuya refuses to leave his room!" Taka said. "I stood there pressing his doorbell over and over, but he never showed himself."

"Maybe he just... wasn't there." Makoto suggested.

"I'd like to think so, but I'm worried something might've happened to him." When he said that, everyone exchanged uneasy looks. Eh, who cares about Byakuya anyway, he's a dick.

...Alright, fine. I don't want him dead, either.

"I-it might be a good idea if we all split up and go look for him." Makoto said.

"Ah! I was just about to suggest the same thing!" Taka agreed.

"Stop trying to one-up e-everyone..." Toko said.

"Okay, then I'll go check his room one more time." Hina said, rising from her seat. "I'm just gonna keep hammering that button till I get a response!"

"Very well, then the rest of us can go check the rest of the building." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Before it's, y'know... too late." Hiro hesitated.

Leaving the dining hall, we all split up. I strolled around the school, trying to look like I was taking this seriously. Usually, things are hard to time using my game knowledge. In the game, narrations can just say how long something took, but I actually have to live through it in my experiences. I tried to time my search so that I'd be on the second floor when Makoto found Byakuya. Sure enough, as I was climbing the staircase, I heard Makoto shout, and quickened my pace to get to the library. Several others arrived at about the same time.

"Byakuya! So this is where you've been hiding!" Taka shouted.

"The heck are you doin' here, man?" Hiro asked.

"We were very concerned..." Sakura said.

"Well you had no reason to be." Byakuya said condescendingly. "I was just reading. I've never read such a... coarse novel before, but it might just prove useful at some point."

"Wh-What were you reading?" Hina asked.

"A mystery novel."

"W-Wait, so are you gonna use what you're learning in there to betray us!?" Hifumi gasped.

"Don't be stupid."

"Yeah!" Makoto quickly pitched in.

"It's just something to keep in mind."

"Yea-what?" Makoto asked, his face falling.

"If I decide to fight, of course I'll come up with something original." Byakuya said. "Otherwise, this game of ours will be totally boring, right? It's not often you get to take part in such a high-stakes, high-tension activity. So if you're going to do it, you have to make sure it's entertaining. Mhmhmhm..."

"What the fuck do you mean, "game"!?" Mondo roared. "That's fucked up!"

"But it _is_ a game." Byakuya asserted. "It's a game of life and death, which can have only one winner. That's all there is to it."

"He is right." Celeste agreed. "It's a zero-sum game. It is a part of game theory, a mathematical model. In game theory, what we are going through now is a "zero-sum game." In this type of game, in order for one person to gain something, another must necessarily lose something. In other words, it is a situation in which participants must compete for position or resources."

"You mean like... a kind of elimination match." Sakura said.

"Entrance exams, sports tournaments, job openings- most social interactions fall under this category." Celeste continued. "Everyone must scramble to obtain something which is limited. For you to succeed, someone else must fail. This also applies to the school life we have been subjected to here. In this case... our "limited resource" is that only one of us can successfully become the blackened."

"So, this game was designed from the very beginning to force one of us to try and defeat all the others." Byakuya said.

"Th-That... that can't be what they had in mind!" Makoto argued. Um, I think it's pretty obvious that it is, though.

"This is why adaptation is so crucial." Celeste claimed. "If those who want to escape were to disappear, there would be no reason to continue playing the game."

"But why would I want to stop playing? It's so much fun..." Byakuya said with a twisted smile.

"It sounds as if you do not acknowledge even the possibility that you may lose, am I right?" Celeste asked.

"Of course." He answered shortly.

"You do not speak like the others." She noted. "Exactly what I would expect from the Togami heir apparent."

"...It's just normal arrogance, isn't it?" Hiro said.

"You talk like that, but what if you end up dead!?" Hina asked Byakuya.

"I won't." He said. "It simply isn't possible."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Mondo asked what was on everyone's minds.

"You know, I still just can't believe it..." Byakuya said, slowly shaking his head.

"Believe what!?"

"That an uneducated, brain-dead, useless piece of garbage like you has survived this long."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" The biker threatened.

"Like I said. I won't die."

Hiro shook his head. "You keep saying that, but-"

"Do not bother arguing with him." Celeste warned. "For him, the concept of losing simply does not exist. He is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, after all- a boy raised to succeed from the day he was born. He considers victory his destiny, and has lived his life accordingly. Tests and challenges are simply ways for him to stand victorious. Even if it is a life-or-death situation... Is that not so, Byakuya?"

"At least one of you seems to understand."

"It is because I am the same as you. Games are meant to be won."

Byakuya sighed, frustrated. "Are you trying to suggest we're on the same level? Close that vulgar mouth of yours."

"Well, well. I do apologize."

"Anyway, let me just say this to all of you." Byakuya said. "You all need to try harder. If an opponent isn't going to give it their best, where's the fun for me?" Oh, well, we wouldn't want to spoil your fun, sir.

"Th-That's a terrible way to look at it..." Chihiro cried.

"Hmm?"

"This... isn't a game." Chihiro asserted. "Our lives are on the line, you know... To kill your own friends is... is... It's horrific!"

"Friends?" Byakuya repeated. "Who decided that?"

"...Huh?"

"We're not friends. No, quite the opposite. We're in competition- we're enemies."

"B-But... you know..." She hesitated.

"But what? Stop trying to force your contradictions on me and just accept what I'm telling you."

"U-Um..."

"Yes? If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise, keep your mouth closed." Byakuya said, turning away from her.

Chihiro stood there, trying to think of what to say. Eventually, she just quietly said "... I-I'm sorry..."

Mondo stepped forward. I did, too, but I wasn't sure what I was gonna do. Still, I _was_ Chihiro's friend, and I _did_ hate Byakuya's attitude, so it would be stupid for me to sit out of this.

"Hey, shithead!" Mondo growled. "You get off on bullying people that can't fight back? You wanna try that on me!?"

"So, you're back to pretending to be friends, huh? And how long do you think that's going to last?"

"Fuck you!"

"Is that all you can say? It's unfortunate you would waste your breath of such empty gibberish."

"That's it! You're fuckin' dead!" Mondo cracked his knuckles as he got up in Byakuya's face.

"H-Hold on! Just calm down!" Hina got between them.

"I AM calm!" Mondo calmly shouted.

"How is _this_ "calm"!?" Hina asked.

"Anyway... I don't have any intention of working with the rest of you any longer." Byakuya repeated. "To cooperate during an elimination game is... Well, frankly, it's a waste of time. And I hate wasting my time."

"Waste of time...?" Makoto repeated.

"Engaging in "friendly" group meals is out of the question. Someone could easily poison our food. And I'd rather not become part of the Last Supper just yet."

"Quit talking like you're in a fuckin' movie or something!" Mondo fumed.

"All I'm saying is that, ultimately, you are all free to do whatever you want on your own. Goodbye." He walked out of the room, without sparing anyone a passing glance. We all stared after him, with varying degrees of anger and confusion. No one here could really understand the way he thought. Except for me.

Well, I'll never understand _him_ , but I knew what made him tick. As the others started talking again, I left the library. A few of the others took note, and even called after me, but I didn't listen to any of them. I glanced down the hall, and saw Byakuya heading toward the staircase, as smooth and silent as a shadow.

"Hey!" I called after him as I quickened my pace. He kept going, with no change to his movements at all. "Did you hear me, asshole, or are you ignoring me?"

He stopped, and turned toward me, looking very frustrated. "I was _trying_ to ignore your inane yelling. What, are you here to echo your friend's pitiful sentiments?"

Ouch. What I wanted was for him to stop being such a dick. Problem is, Byakuya doesn't work with emotions. He likes statistics, numbers, logic. I kept my anger down. "No. You said that working together during an elimination game is a waste of time, but I don't think that's true." He folded his arms and gave me a look that said "oh, please," but I ignored him. "Surely someone like you can understand the importance of alliances."

"Sure, but this game is different." He said. "It's not like we're sitting around a campfire, counting votes for who has to leave. Elimination in this game means death. And, like I said, I won't die."

"Okay. But when you go around, talking about how easy it is for you to kill people, no one's going to trust you. And when they don't trust you, you're gonna be the most likely suspect if you actually do kill someone. Whether or not you are the killer, getting voted off will lead to your death."

"It doesn't matter how imbecilic you all are, I won't just let you all vote wrong and kill me with your stupidity. I'll solve the case all by myself, if I have to."

"Oh, well, it's good that you just _decided_ not to be wrong."

"Are we done here?"

I took a deep breath. I wasn't too sure what to say to him. "I'm trying, very hard, to be civil, and to keep everyone alive." He raised an eyebrow slightly at my wording, but said nothing. "You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

"Well, tough. Life is hard. Not that someone like you would understand that." He spun on his heels, and continued walking to the stairs. "So quit whining, and leave me alone." A moment later, I was standing alone in the hallway, alone, fuming. I had tried talking Byakuya down a peg, and in the end, got my ass verbally kicked. The darker parts of my mind wished that he'd get killed. The more logical parts of my mind told me that was a bad thing. I hated fighting with me.

* * *

I decided, now that it was free-time, to return to my work. Now that the bathhouse was opened up, I had the perfect place to work on my teleporter, without worrying about the mastermind breathing down my neck. After relocating my parts and tools, I sat in there, with no cameras or monitors, using a bench as a substitute desk, alone. It was the same as when I was working before the class trial, but back then I was fine with having some alone time. Now, after spending so much time with the rest of the class, I was feeling kinda lonely.

Eh, I'll have plenty of opportunity to be overwhelmed later. There's still twelve other people here, and the building isn't large enough to have us spread out too much. Even if I didn't want them around, I'm kinda stuck with my fellow classmates. Besides, it's not like anyone else is going to die, right? Right? God, I hope I can save them all.

I really hope so.

* * *

 **Heh, yeah, Byakuya's a dick. But it's okay, because he probably, maybe, hopefully won't kill anyone. Albert's also getting more involved. Maybe he can actually change things. I should stop trying to foreshadow things.**

 **In the next chapter, more things will happen, and everyone will be great friends.**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter has some focus on Albert and his relationship with the other students. I mean, what else would I be focusing on in free-time?**

 **The funny thing is, there are a lot of fan fictions where the focus is more on the OC characters rather than those in canon. Whether that's a good or bad thing is up to the reader, I guess. But in this story, I only have two OCs; Albert, and Toshihide. The latter was mentioned in canon, so I can't really claim he's fully mine, and even then, he only talks to Albert occasionally. Writing this chapter has shown me that Albert truly can't escape the other characters.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning, I arrived in the dining hall for breakfast, right on my usual schedule. Even though I was expecting it, the first thing I noticed was still how few people there were.

"Is this... everyone?" Taka asked. "It feels a little... small. Even the table looks bigger, somehow." I recalled the first day here, when this table was so crowded, even when Byakuya and Toko were seated away from everyone else. Yeah, the table does certainly seem bigger.

"I assume that is because three people are dead, and two are abstaining." Celeste said bluntly.

"Yeah, with five people missing, I guess it _would_ feel kinda empty." Makoto said.

"Still... I know Byakuya's whatever, but shouldn't we go check on Toko?" Hina worried.

"I vote no. She's super annoying." Hiro said. Can't argue with that logic.

"How can you be so cold?" Celeste asked. "You are like a piece of rock candy."

"What!? No, rock candy isn't cold! It's sweet!" Taka argued. Glad we have someone tackling the real issues. Taka for president.

"...Anyway, Byakuya's the real problem." Mondo said. "If we don't keep an eye on him, he might really kill someone. You can see it in his eyes... We got no choice! Get some rope! We're gonna hafta keep him bound and gagged!" Ooh, kinky.

"I think that's going a little overboard..." Makoto said. No, not really.

"He's right!" Taka defended. "In this situation, there's nothing scarier than when an ally turns loose cannon! It's just like when we were kids, and someone would go crazy at sports day or whatever!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!? You gonna use the rope to do tug of war or something!? Idiot!" Hey, man, don't diss tug of war. It's one of my better sports.

"I'm not an idiot...! YOU'RE an idiot!" Taka retorted.

"Who are you callin' stupid!?" Mondo stepped toward Taka. You could feel the tension between the two. Even though I knew they wouldn't fight, it sure felt like something was about to go down. I instinctively kept my head down, and averted my eyes, like I usually do when a fight breaks out near me(which doesn't happen often, but I went to public school, so yeah). I noticed that Chihiro didn't look too good. Which was understandable, given what happened yesterday.

"Is something wrong, Chihiro?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just going through a little... self-loathing." She said.

Yikes. "I've been there. You wanna talk about it?"

"Well, after what Byakuya said to me yesterday... I just got so nervous, I locked up. I couldn't say anything. Mondo ended up having to help me out. And even _he_ said I was someone who "can't fight back"... I... I hate how weak I am."

"Ahh, I see." Hina nodded in understanding. "So Mondo made you depressed."

"What!? How's it _my_ fault!?" Mondo huffed. "I wasn't tryin' to be mean! Besides, girls are just naturally weaker anyway, right!?" Well, biologically speaking, that's somewhat correct, but that's not really the sort of thing you should be saying when you're in the same room as Sakura Ogami. Also, that's not really the extent of Chihiro's problem. For example, after Mondo tried to defend himself, Chihiro started sobbing.

"A-Are you... crying...?" Mondo asked.

"It's cuz you were screaming like a lunatic!" Hina accused. Meanwhile, Chihiro's sobs got louder. I was never good at dealing with crying people, so I let Mondo handle it.

"Hey, c'mon, don't cry... I-It's all my fault, okay? I won't yell at you anymore..." I mean, if anyone(other than Byakuya) could yell at a crying Chihiro, I wouldn't want to meet them.

"Really?" Hina asked. "Not sure I can believe that..."

"J-Just shut up..." Mondo growled. He turned back to Chihiro, thinking hard. You could hear the cogs turning in his head. "...I got it! I'll make you a promise as a man!"

"Promise... as a man?" Chihiro repeated through her sobs.

"Maybe I mentioned this before, but... Ever since I was a kid, there was one thing my brother told me over and over... He said that no matter what, a real man ALWAYS keeps his promises. That's what he left me."

"Left you...?" Hifumi repeated.

"Oh, yeah... My brother's dead." Mondo told us, looking down at the floor. We all voiced our condolences, but he shook his head. "Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it. Don't wanna make all you guys cry! Anyway, so you can trust me when I make that promise. So you don't gotta cry anymore!"

"O-Okay." Chihiro wiped away her tears and smiled for the first time since yesterday. "Thank you... Mondo."

"S-Sure..." He blushed, turning away from the rest of us.

"But... I still don't like how I am right now." Chihiro maintained. "I have to get stronger... If I'm so weak that anything can make me cry... that's not good."

"Still, don't stress out too much about having to get stronger." Makoto said.

"No... I _want_ to get stronger... Maybe I should... start working out..."

"In that case, I would be happy to help you out anytime." Sakura said with a smile.

"B-But then Ms. Fujisaki would get smashed into a billion pieces!" Hifumi shouted.

"Shut up, you." Hina scolded, giving him a light smack on the head. Chihiro actually started giggling at her classmates.

"Ohh, finally cracked a smile, huh?" Hiro said, taking notice.

"Y-Yeah... Everyone... thank you."

"Just remember, we're a group." I said, mainly to Chihiro, but to everyone else as well. "Even if Byakuya and Toko don't want to be part of the cool-kids club, there's still more of us than there is the mastermind."

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed. "As long as we keep working together, we're bound to get outta here sooner or later!"

"Right. So if you ever need help, all you have to do is ask. Consider that my promise as a man." I said, nodding to Mondo. He said nothing, but nodded back, respectfully. Honestly, I wasn't sure how well-received my little speech would be. Maybe I should start asking Toshihide for help in psychology, too. He said he studied that, right?

Either way, everyone's spirits were lifted. We were a team, a group. All we need right now is Monokuma showing up out of nowhere. Any second now. No? Oh, thank god.

"Well then, on that note, let's call an end to today's meeting!" Taka announced, clapping his hands together. Everyone cleared their tables, and we all split off to do whatever we all do for free-time. For me, that means work. Ugh.

* * *

Another thing I quickly learned about the bathhouse; it was humid. Normally, a bit of humidity doesn't bother me, unless it's hot, too. But the bathhouse is really humid, even with the big metal doors blocking me off from the actual bath. I tried to stay away from any corners or other shaded areas, because, for all I know, Monokuma's growing some deadly mold or fungus or something. Needless to say, it was hard to work under these conditions.

"Okay..." I sighed, holding up my device. After working all morning, it was finally in, what I would call, the testing stages. Except I couldn't test it. "All I need now is some kind of fuel source..." Literally anything that can get me electricity would be welcome. Hell, I'll take a coal furnace right about now. I have batteries, so all I need is a way to charge them. There's an outlet in the library, if I recall, but a regular outlet would take forever for this thing. I also don't have any plugs to hook up to. "How're things going on you're end?" I asked the other person in the room.

Chihiro had brought in a laptop that she found in the library. She brought it here, since she also noticed that this is the only room without cameras. I can't imagine it's going to contribute much in the future. Cough. Her being here also made things a tad easier for me, because I didn't have to parcel my time between saving a life and building a machine.

She had put down her toolkit long ago. I didn't bring attention to the fact that only guys got toolkits. She had spent the last while with the laptop actually on, working that Ultimate Programmer magic on it. "Pretty good..." She answered. "Since we don't have any spare power, I've been turning off any background programs that aren't essential to the laptop's functions."

"That's a good idea. Are you getting any wifi?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No... actually, when I was working on it earlier, I had a good look inside it. I think the wifi adapter was removed."

"Removed?" I repeated. "What, so it can't connect to the internet?"

"Or any network, no matter how strong the signal is." She nodded. "Oh, but there are lots of files on here..."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, they're all encrypted, so I'm not sure..."

"Can you, like, decode them?"

"Ideally, I would have the decryption key for that."

"Decryption key?" I'll admit, I don't know too much about programming. Usually, my older brother would help me whenever my computer craps out. It was nice to hear Chihiro talking about something so confidently, but that also made it a bit hard to follow along. Like when my math teacher would go on rants about difficult equations we barely understood. Was mine the only one who did that? Like I said, public school.

"Well, a decryption key is like... a piece of information, that explains how to turn the ciphertext into plaintext." Okay, so, ciphertext is the encrypted file and stuff, and the plaintext is what it's supposed to look like. Easy enough.

"So, like, the legend on a word scramble?" I offered. Saying it out loud, I felt kinda stupid, but Chihiro actually considered it.

"Sort of... But, the one with the key is probably the one who encrypted the files in the first place." She theorized.

"Which, I'm guessing, would be the mastermind." Dammit. But if that's the case, how did Chihiro make it work in the game? "So does that mean we can't get those files?"

She slowly shook her head. "No... it's possible to decode them without the key, but that can take a long time. And it's not like I can work on it all day..."

Oh, that's where Alter Ego comes in. "There are programs that can decode files by themselves, right? Like, you can just leave them to run for a few hours, and come back when you feel like it?"

At my suggestion, she stopped working on the laptop. She brought her hand up and pinched her chin in thought. After a few seconds, a look of determination played across her face.

I returned to my device. "I mean, it would probably be a lot of work to make something like that from scratch, for any average programmer, but..."

With a smile, she began typing away. "...You can count on me!"

"I'll be here if you gotta do some rubber duck debugging or something." That was a programming term I knew. It's where you explain the code out loud, line by line, in as much detail as possible, until you find the problem in the code. Look it up. Since I knew nothing about programming, I'd be a great target for that. Not that Chihiro would probably need to do much debugging.

I was trying to think of another topic of conversation, but realized that it would probably be best to let Chihiro work. I should probably return to my own work, but it was already past noon, and I was feeling a tad peckish. Before I could ask if Chihiro wanted anything from the dining hall, Makoto came into the room. I briefly wondered what he wanted, a bath maybe, but realized that it was free time for him. He would be spending time with someone right about now. But he came in alone.

"Hey, Al." He waved to me. I waved back. "Hey, Chihiro." He turned to the programmer, who only briefly looked up from her computer to greet him.

"She's, uh, busy." I told him. I mean, he could probably see that for himself. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, kinda." He took a seat on the bench across from me. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

...Makoto was in the middle of free time. And he wanted to spend it with me. Wait, what?

This information took me a good few seconds to process. What would we even talk about? What kind of skills would this give him? Would it even be possible for him to reach max relationship with me? Would I have to give him my underwear? Why, out of all the students, is he coming to me?

Eventually, I was able to stop thinking of things in terms of the games. Makoto was just a normal kid who has some time to kill, and decided to hang out with me. Alright. Cool. I can get behind that.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked him, setting aside my work. He shook his head. "Alright, let's get lunch." I slipped my toolkit and device into my coat pockets(this lab coat has deep pockets; custom made, maybe?), and we left the bathhouse. I took a second to look back at Chihiro, and considered asking her if she wanted to come, too. She wasn't even paying attention to our leave, though, and was entirely engrossed in her work.

I smiled. Sometimes, it's easy to forget that everyone here is some crazy-genius. I guess I fit that description, too. Minus the genius. I'm just plain crazy.

* * *

Makoto and I shared a table as we ate lunch. We mostly made small talk, taking turns trying to find a topic the other would be interested in. You would think, since I literally played as Makoto, that I'd have a good idea of what he was into. The thing is, whenever someone asks him what he likes to do, he always gives the same vague answer. Video games, TV, laying around, and that's about it. Let's face it, I don't know what kind of games or shows are very popular in Japan.

Makoto, on the other hand, was able to read me like a book. He couldn't name anything specific, because of our cultural differences, but he was able to figure out my hobbies, namely video games and books. From there, he was able to determine my favorite genres of each, RPGs and platformer games, and fantasy and mystery novels. He quickly guessed my favourite food, sandwiches, and my favourite sport, dodge-ball(I still hate sports, but that one least of all). The only thing he got wrong was my favourite school subject, which was English, but he guessed physics. Can't blame him on that one, though.

"Oh!" He perked up when the conversation turned to physics. "Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal device. He handed it to me, and I inspected it. There was no doubt about it, it was another Raygun Zurion.

I was actually already thinking about what I could do with another particle disperser. I could probably reverse-engineer it, learn how it works, and from there build a particle reconstructer. "I can have this?" He nodded. "This is great, man. Thanks." I tucked it into my pocket with all the other pieces of machinery. I noted to myself that Makoto usually gifts people right before getting into the meat of the conversation. "So, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

He thought for a moment. "I was curious... I saw you working on some weird piece of technology earlier."

I nodded, and pulled it out. "It's, uh, supposed to be a teleporter. To get us all out of here."

He, of course, reacted the same way everyone else had up until now. "A teleporter? Is something like that even possible?"

"Theoretically speaking, sure." I shrugged. "But, anything is theoretically possible. In theory, I could fly if I flapped my arms hard enough. So I'm trying to put it to the test. But there aren't a lot of resources in this school."

"So, how does it work?" He asked.

I hesitated trying to explain it to him. I imagined him trying to tackle me after I admit I have a dangerous weapon. Meh, Makoto's weaksauce. He couldn't keep me down. "Well, I only have the first part of it done." I pointed to different parts of the device as I explained. "These are the batteries, which are currently empty. This part here fires a high-powered blast that can cause your molecules to detach from one another, vaporizing your being." His eyes widened as I said this. "But without power, it can't do anything."

"H-How is that supposed to get us out of here?" He asked quickly.

I could have answered 'by way of suicide' but I decided Makoto wouldn't appreciate gallows humour. "Like I said, it's only the first part. The second part is a way to transport your molecules to somewhere outside of the school, and keeping them close enough together. The third and final part is a reverse of this thing. Something to repair you closely enough to what you were before."

"T-That sounds really... dangerous." He stuttered. "I... I mean, what if something went wrong?"

Hmm. Well, Toshihide, could something go wrong? _Oh, most definitely._ What? _Yes, there is a very high likelihood that something permanent could happen to whoever you fired that thing at._ Like what? _I don't know... a complete memory wipe due to you destroying all the neutrons in their brain... a missing limb... hell, you could probably give someone some serious cancer, if something goes wrong during the reconstruction._ And you decided not to tell me this earlier, why? _Because I wanted you to change things, and the only thing you wanted to contribute was a teleporter. If I didn't give you that much, you probably would've just sat there, sucking you're thumb._ Oh, bite me.

"Uh, Al...?" Makoto waved his head in front of my face. I must've been sitting there, talking with the man inside my head for too long. Oops.

"Yeah, uh, I guess there is some possibility of that." I admitted. "But, it's something to work towards. I mean, there's not much else I could do to get us out of here with a... particle disperser..." I stopped. Makoto was probably getting worried about how I keep freezing, but screw him.

Rubber duck debugging. That's basically what this conversation was. I explained my thinking process to Makoto, who knows less about quantum physics than I do(an accomplishment, in it's own right). He was able to help me find problems in my plan I hadn't noticed before. From there, I was able to come up with a solution.

This whole time, I've been thinking of things like a quantum physicist. It's not like I had any talents of my own, so I stole ideas from Toshihide. But now, I knew exactly how I was gonna be able to do this. At this stage of my plan, all I needed was fuel.

"Hey, Makoto, you're the Ultimate Lucky Student, right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Cool. How many more of these rayguns and batteries do you think you can get me?" Maybe I was smart for using what Toshihide gave me, but now, it's time for me to add my own spin on his schematics. We're getting out of this school with a bang. I'm gonna create a laser gun that can blow down the vault door blocking our escape.

I mean, hell, lasers are a part of physics. I'm not bending my cover title too much there. Laser cutting is a thing, that has slowly gotten more popular. It's not as cool as plasma cutting, but I'll take what I can get. If I can strap enough rayguns together, I should be able to disperse the entire vault door in just a few shots.

The problem is, I still need power I don't have. And the more guns I strap to the thing, the more batteries I'm gonna need to power them. If I start blasting down the door and run out of power before I'm done, the mastermind could kill me long before I find the time to recharge.

But for the first time, I have a plan I don't have any doubts about! I don't have to worry about how to get the second half of my machine outside, how everyone will be when they get to the other side. All I gotta do is blast down the door, and we're all home free.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke full of energy. I had spent the entire afternoon yesterday running equations in my head, with the help of Toshihide. I had to figure out how many rayguns I'd need to blast down the door in one shot. I then also had to figure out the amount of power I'd need to power them all. My answer was in kilowatts. Shit.

But in comparison, the teleportation plan would've required gigawatts. And it's not very likely my DeLorean is gonna get struck by lightning anytime soon. The idea, that I'd managed to find a much easier plan to save everyone, had lightened my mood quite a bit. My cynicism had melted away. I was basically skipping to the dining hall. When I got there, I saw I wasn't the only one with character development.

Mondo and Taka were sitting right next to each other, cracking jokes, laughing, and slapping each other on the back. Nobody else was sitting near them. In fact, everyone looked like they were trying to ignore them as much as possible. I tried to stroll in casually, sitting close to the two of them, but still part of the nearby crowd. I looked to Hina and Sakura, who were next to me, and raised my eyebrows. They answered with noncommittal shrugs.

"Bahahaha! What are you talkin' about, bro?" Mondo laughed in response to Taka's last joke. Makoto happened to walk in in the middle of his sentence.

"Kahahaha! What are YOU talkin' about, bro!?" Taka laughed back.

Makoto was acting much less casual than I did. "What...the...?"

"Hey, Makoto!" Mondo waved him over.

"Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!" Taka cheered.

"Huh?" Makoto looked between the two of them, then to the rest of us. "Are they... friends now?"

"They've been like this all morning." Hina told him. "They were all buddy-buddy as soon as they walked in. It feels gross."

"Feels gross?" Mondo repeated. "Hell no. Feels _great_ , more like!"

"This almost feels like sexual harassment, somehow..." She muttered.

"Forget her, bro. A girl like her just doesn't get our manly bond!" Taka announced. "Friendship between men is stronger than blood! A woman could never understand!"

"What you just said? Bro, that was cool as shit! I should get a tattoo of it!" Mondo complimented.

"No, bro, you mustn't!" Taka begged. "Your body is a temple, given to you by your loving parents!"

"So, um... who won the contest?" Makoto asked.

"Who gives a shit!?" Mondo answered almost instantly.

"Yeah, don't ask stupid questions!" Taka scolded. "What matters is that we both took part in it together!"

"That's... completely different from what you were saying last night." Ah, Makoto, you clearly never met a politician. Oh, shit, that joke's a little too current... actually, it's somewhat timeless...

"Friendship between men seems very... simplistic." Sakura noted. "Nothing like what I'm used to with girls."

"Yeah, for real..." Hina agreed. Oh, you two have no idea.

"Well, I, for one, am completely glad to see two of our classmates grow so close." I said, halfway announcing it.

We all continued to eat breakfast, and any conversations were eventually drowned out by Mondo and Taka. Even if I didn't mind it so much, it was pretty clear everyone else was rather uncomfortable. It's sorta like when you see a couple making out in public, and it's a bit disgusting. If anything, though, everyone else could bond over the unsettling experience.

However, I couldn't dwell on all that right now. My intense shipping of Mondo and Taka would have to wait. Tonight was the night when death came for Chihiro. If I was gonna act, it would have to be today. But it's still morning, so everything's cool, no immediate time constraints.

Fate, prepare yourself. Because I'm taking the wheel from here. And it's gonna be a wild ride.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Then again, every chapter ending is technically a cliffhanger. But I didn't want this chapter to be too long, and I didn't want to cut through the middle of what comes next.**

 **In the next chapter, Albert is going to cause his biggest change yet. Let's just hope he doesn't screw anything up.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, a bit of a long chapter. Longest non-trial chapter so far. I couldn't really think of any point to break off to the next chapter that would work as well as the one I chose. I dunno. But the first half has a major focus on Chihiro. Which makes sense, considering Albert wants to save her life. Don't worry, once we get to the events of chapter 3, Albert will interact with the culprit and victims of that case. It may be paced weird in some spots, but I did my best to iron out the kinks. I didn't want to to be too long.**

 **Let's see if Albert can change things.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I was expecting Chihiro to come to the bathhouse to work on the laptop, but it seems she's taken a break from that. I sat in there, working on the raygun(which I didn't really need to work on, it was really just fine tuning) for about an hour, before I decided to look elsewhere.

I combed through the school, checking the most likely places for her to be. It kinda reminded me of the second day here, when I wanted to ask for her help with the teleporter. However, now that I've scrapped that plan in favour of lasers, I guess her help isn't required as much. A laser gun has a much more simple function than a multi-step quantum device.

I rang the doorbell of her room a few times, but it was clear she wasn't home. I checked the AV room, since that's where I found her the first time. When she wasn't there, I checked out the second floor, as those were places I didn't have a chance to look last time. Part of me was expecting the library, since she liked reading, but all I found was Byakuya getting stalked by Toko. I got out of there so fast, it baffled the Ultimate Physicist in my head.

Where I eventually found Chihiro was the entrance to the pool. She was just standing there, staring at the doors to the locker rooms. She seemed to still be trying to work up the courage to go in. On the other side of those doors was a world of exercise equipment. The very thought made my muscles ache, and made me turn up my nose. Or maybe that was because of the smell of chlorine in the room.

My thinking process was this: Chihiro dies because she goes to Mondo for help. Therefore, if I stop that from happening, it should prevent Chihiro's death. The two reasons Chihiro goes to Mondo is because she admires him, and can trust him with her secret. If I'm gonna stop her, I'm gonna have to split that up(yes, Chihiro/Mondo shippers, it pains me, too). Therefore, I'm gonna have to introduce an outside power. Unfortunately, unlike Toshihide, I can't just pull a new person out of thin air. The only person who could get between Chihiro and Mondo is... me. Shit.

I would normally trust Makoto with these kinds of things, but his actions in-game were railroaded away from stopping any murders. Like it or not, I'm the only one who can change things, as Toshihide is constantly reminding me. And, seeing as how I have nowhere near Mondo's level of strength(he sent Makoto flying across the gym with one punch, for god's sake), I'm gonna have to one-up him in the other category, trust. That's right. Chihiro's life is literally in the hands of the power of friendship.

My social anxiety made me hesitate. I wasn't sure how I should approach this. But, screw it. A life is on the line. I'll make this work, whether she likes it or not.

With this in mind, I awkwardly sidled up to her side, keeping my eyes on the locker room doors. She jumped slightly as I approached, since she didn't notice I was there, but said nothing. Where to start... hmm... Normally, I'd let the other person start the conversation. Chihiro is an odd case where she's quieter than I am, so I actually pick the topic most of the time. Even if this wasn't the case, it isn't likely she'd be willing to talk about her weakness and stuff.

Hey, Toshihide, what would you do here? _What am I, your teacher? Stop asking me so many questions._ Technically, you're my Senpai. I'd thought you'd be more willing to help out your Kouhai. Also, you've been answering my questions this whole time, and I'm trying to do what you want from me. _*Sigh* I'm not sure. Fujisaki-kun should be somewhat impressionable. You could just try to get him to open up. But if you mess it up, he may close himself up more than before._ Well, if we did that, maybe she won't go to Mondo for help? _That's where the motive complicates matters. Fujisaki-kun seems very determined to fix his weakness, especially after Monokuma's motive is revealed. But if you sully your relationship with him now, he may go to Owada-kun when the time comes, as you said._ So I could just wait, and see what she does after the motive is revealed, but if I'm wrong...

No, no more waiting around. No more sitting on the sidelines and letting things play out.

Clearing my throat, I began. "So, you're serious about getting stronger."

"Y-Yeah, I'm just... not sure how to start..." She finally looked away from the doors, and started staring at the floor. "I was thinking... if I could talk to someone strong about it, it might help motivate me..."

Most people would respond by suggesting she ask Sakura. I knew better. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure how else to respond to that. "I know how hard it can be to get motivated..." I let silence fill the room again.

"Do you have any goals, Al?" Chihiro asked. "Something you want to work towards, but you don't know how?"

I considered that. "I guess... I just want to be able to help people. I wanna be able to get everyone outta here. I wanna be able to help them with their problems. I just don't know if I can..." Believe it or not, this was, to a degree, a sentiment I had back home. I was raised in a middle-class family, which in recent years I'd call upper-middle class, so I had it better off than some of my peers. I was by no mean rich, but I always felt bad when I thought about my friends not having things I took for granted. Maybe that's one reason I hate Byakuya's ideals so much; he's the opposite of the kind of person I want to be.

"What about your teleporter?" Chihiro asked. For a second, I was confused as to why she was bringing it up now, until I realized it was in response to what I was saying. Also, I remembered I never caught her up to speed.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, slight change of plans on that one." I explained how I decided to use a laser rather than a teleporter, and all of the benefits the new idea presents. I didn't credit Makoto's hand in my decision, because he'll get enough credit for the class trials, and probably, eventually become the Ultimate Hope on his own.

When I finished, Chihiro simply gave a nod that said "Yeah, that makes sense," which just made me feel kinda stupid for suggesting theoretical technology in the first place.

"I mean... there's more to it than that, though..." I continued. "I don't think I really like physics..." I tugged at the collar of my lab coat. What I really wanted to say was how I wasn't the Ultimate Physicist. I wanted to tell Chihiro how overwhelmed I was, surrounded by so many talented people, with none of my own. But this wasn't the time or place, and Chihiro had enough on her plate. Another round of silence passed.

"Hey, Al...? Do you have any kind of, um... inferiority complex?" She asked. Man, you have no idea.

"Sure... I'm socially awkward, I can be lazy, I scare easily... Other than my ultimate talent, I'm not really good at anything... I worry about what I'm gonna do when I get out of high school..."

"And... how do you overcome that kind of feeling?"

I chewed on that. I knew how Makoto responded to these questions, but he didn't save Chihiro. "I don't know. I try to just escape it, by reading books and playing games... but that's not healthy. It can be frustrating, to work hard and make only a small amount of progress, but there's no rush. We're still young, after all. Even if it means taking things slow, as long as you don't give up, you'll always be making progress." Alright, so I took that last line from Makoto, but in school mode, so it was non-canon. It was one that I always liked, though. Maybe I should apply it to my own life more.

She was nodding along as I spoke, which was a good sign. "I see. That's a good idea. Ehehe... Thanks, Al."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you. Like I said, all I really want to do is help..." I repeated. There was yet another round of silence as we stared at each other. This was much like my verbal duel with Makoto the other day, though instead of trying to find something the other is interested in, the question was how far I could push the chosen topic without scaring her away.

"Look, Chihiro, I..." I struggled to think of the right words. "I... can tell you're troubled, and... I want you to trust me when I tell you I'm here for you. You're my friend, no matter what." I mean, it's more like I _need_ you to trust me, but yeah.

"You mean it...?"

"I mean it." I assured her.

"Th-Then... do you mind if I take my first step... right here?"

"Of course you can, if it's something you can do here."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I want to tell you something. I... need you to promise not to tell anyone. I want to be able to tell them myself, when I get stronger..."

"I promise."

That statement hung in the air for a moment, before Chihiro nodded. "Okay... If you can, please don't be too surprised.

"I... I... I'm... a boy."

Then _that_ statement hung in the air. At least now, I can stop referring to him as female in these narrations. I'm sure that wasn't annoying anyone at all. Anyway, now's not the time for inner monologue. Express confusion. But not too much.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"W-Well... um... I'm actually... a guy." His eyes were tearing up, but his face was determined. I may not be the most empathic person, but even I could hear the pent up emotion behind the statement. It was something he had wanted to say for years.

I knew that if I didn't respond, he'd probably break down from fear. "So, uh..." I scratched my head. "I'm going to assume that there's more to this story?"

He nodded. We spent the rest of the morning in there, with Chihiro explaining to me how he had taken on the identity of a girl. I learned details of his childhood, and how he had been teased for being so frail, and how it affected him. From there, he retreated into a feminine identity to escape it. My only question was how his parents fit into that, but I didn't ask. Apparently, Chihiro's dad appears in Absolute Despair Girls, which I didn't have the chance to play. Judging from my current location, I don't think I'll ever get that chance.

There were a couple moments where someone else passed through the room, usually Hina or Sakura heading in and out of the locker room, and Chihiro would freeze up. I managed to play it cool enough that they wouldn't ask questions. I'm pretty sure nobody heard anything that was being said, though, because Chihiro would stop the second a door started moving. My thanks goes to Monokuma, for making this school at least mostly sound-proof. Or maybe that was the Ultimate Architect again, I dunno.

"But... being here with everyone, talking to you so much... I decided that I wanted to change. I didn't want to be weak anymore. I didn't want to lie to anyone. I wanted to become my true self, so that we could all become true friends!" Except for Byakuya.

"I guess that explains why you never asked Sakura or Hina for help." I said. "If your handbook is right, then you wouldn't even be able to go into the locker room." I eyed the ceiling-mounted machine gun. Yeah, that thing would rip Chihiro apart.

"So, Al... After hearing all that, it might just cause you even more trouble, but... Even though I pretended to be a girl... Even though I've been lying to you this whole time... Will you still... be my friend?"

"Of course!"

"Huh? You mean it...?"

"Yeah! It doesn't matter to me whether you're wearing a girl's uniform or a boy's. Under all of that, you're still Chihiro Fujisaki. Besides, it's not like you're the only one who has any secrets. It's just that you're strong enough to face yours."

"No, I'm not that strong. I don't think I could tell anyone else but you..."

"Never say never. It's hard to acknowledge your own weaknesses. And it's even harder to want to change them. The fact that you're trying at all says a lot about you. You're stronger than you think."

"Albert... Ehehe... Thank you. You're always there to encourage me like this. Whenever I get scared and want to stop, you're right there behind me, pushing me forward. So... Until I'm strong enough to be my true self in front of everyone... I hope you'll be there to support me. Maybe I'm just being naive, but... can we keep spending time together like this, just talking about whatever comes to mind?"

"Sure. We're friends, after all. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here." I gestured to the walls around us. "I mean, it's not like anyone's going anywhere anytime soon." Shit, that was a bit of a downer to end things on. "Let's grab lunch."

* * *

We didn't talk about much during lunch. I mean, hell, Chihiro kinda talked my ear off all morning, so he didn't feel particularly chatty. It wasn't like we could continue that talk, since there were quite a few students in the dining hall. He did have quite a few questions for me, though. Mostly about my hobbies and what I like to do. He seemed genuinely surprised that exercise for me extended mainly to walking.

"Really? And you're still so strong?" He asked. I mean, he thought the same thing of Makoto, and I was a lot bigger than Makoto. Almost a foot taller than him, and way heavier than him. Japanese people aren't particularly known for their athletic abilities. Then again, Sakura...

But, yeah, I've been told that, with proper diet and exercise, I have the build to make a great football player. Problem is, I hate diet and exercise, and I hate football. That didn't stop me from standing over most of the students here, though.

I shrugged. "Sorry, man. I guess genetics just dealt you a bad hand." And I'm not the Ultimate Geneticist. But I'm not the Ultimate Gambler, either, so I didn't have to make that reference to cards.

"Oh..." Chihiro looked down at the table. Another thing I noticed when I'm dining with people, their eyes seem to lay on my dish for a second longer than they should. It would make sense, if they were hungry, but they have their own food. I quickly realized the reason as I talked with Chihiro about people's builds. The proportions on my plate were almost double his.

For reference, I glanced over to Hifumi's table. Sure enough, his plate was about a heavy as my own. Oh... that's a wake-up call if I ever had one. I guess Makoto and Chihiro were too polite to say anything about it.

Like at breakfast, Mondo and Taka were carrying on, without a thought to the people around them. Funny, I don't recall Mondo eating lunch at this time of day before. Maybe Taka dragged him along. That would totally be Taka. He probably gave his bro a short speech on the importance of three square meals a day.

Obviously, whenever they got too rowdy, it drew in everyone's attention. But I noticed Chihiro's gaze stuck a little too long, like he did with my food. I realized he was staring at Mondo. Shit, I gotta salvage this.

"But, uh... well..." I knew what had to be done. I had to accept it. I knew that I would have to get between Chihiro and Mondo, but I didn't think about how far I had to go until now. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind... exercising... with you, if you wanted..." It sounded more dramatic in my head.

"Really?" His head snapped back to me in an instant. "Would you do that...?" My muscles really wanted me to say no. Unfortunately, my brain overruled them. The logical half of my brain told me I couldn't save Chihiro if I didn't, and also that I had to lose weight. The emotional half told me to do it because... well, do you want to say no to Chihiro?

I groaned internally, but managed to smile on the outside. "Sure. A little exercise couldn't hurt. Like I said, I'm here to help."

We spent the rest of the meal talking about exercise. I knew a thing or two from gym class, but the main thing I could offer were basic advice, like "don't over-exert yourself." The talk also made another thing clear to me. When I tried exercising before, I usually gave up soon after. Chihiro's not gonna do that, and training with him is a commitment that I'm not getting out of. The two of us agreed to go at night, so that Chihiro's secret doesn't get revealed.

"Hey, Al, remember what you said about your talent, and wanting to help people?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're so easy to talk to, maybe you could be the Ultimate Counselor." He suggested.

"I don't want a talent like that." I said with a laugh. "That sounds like it'd be too stressful..." But, hey, maybe he did have a point. I knew a lot more about everyone here than even they knew about themselves.

After lunch, I strolled on down to the warehouse, to the rack of tracksuits I spotted the other day. If I was gonna be working out, I was gonna need one. I pulled out one that was my exact size, and royal purple, my favourite colour. Monokuma screwing around with me, no doubt. Still, I took it. Now that I was pretty sure Chihiro was safe, I was gonna have to start thinking about the next case.

* * *

"Ahem! School announcement, school announcement. Nighttime is quickly approaching, but before it arrives... All students, please gather in the gym immediately. Emergency! Emergency!" Monokuma announced across the school.

The bathhouse didn't have any monitor of it's own, but Chihiro and I were able to hear the one in the hall. "I wonder what that's about?" He asked, setting aside Alter Ego. He had just finished getting it to work.

"Nothing good." I guessed. Well, I already knew the answer, but still. "As much as I'd like to keep him waiting, it won't really do us any good."

We made our way to the gym alongside everyone else. They were all worried, talking among themselves, or not talking at all. Any other time Monokuma called them together like this, it was something bad. Also the fact that we all just hated him. As usual, Makoto arrived last.

"Hmm... Asking us to gather together all of a sudden like this... What could he possible want?" Taka wondered idly.

"Indeed. What might await us this time?" Celeste agreed.

"Hmhmhm. He certainly keeps things interesting, that's for certain." Byakuya said.

"How is that funny?" Hifumi asked. "Can't you smile like a normal person once in a while? Like how the housewife on a classic TV show smiles at the end of every episode?" What the fuck are you talking about?

"There's something totally messed up with you if you can laugh at a time like this!" Hina accused.

"Which of us is _actually_ "messed up," hmm?" Byakuya asked. Um, you?

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean...?"

"Nothing in particular." He replied with a shrug. "Just admiring, that's all... I don't want to kill anyone. But I also don't want to stay here, living in blind denial day after day. I was just admiring how you could live like that and still keep your sanity." I don't see why those two things are mutually exclusive.

"I'm not in denial..."

"That reminds me. Remember how you kept talking about how the police or whoever would come help us? How'd that turn out? It seems to me there's no sign whatsoever of possible rescue." Which is really weird, since everyone here(sans me) is an ultimate, and they're automatically more important than regular people.

"Th-That's just..." Like anyone who talks with Byakuya for too long, Hina started doubting herself. "...I wonder what actually happened."

"It's strange, that's true." Kyoko agreed. "There's no way the police wouldn't know about it. We're right in the middle of a major urban area."

"The police suck!" Hifumi declared.

"On the contrary, the mastermind may be just that powerful, to take control even of the police..." Celeste theorized.

"Oh! This might not be related, but-" Hiro started.

"Then don't say it." Toko told him. To be honest, I can't blame her.

"Nope, gonna say it!" He decided. "It's about last night. I was near the main hall, just staring off into space. When all of a sudden... I heard it."

"You heard what?" Chihiro asked.

"A sound that... I don't really know what it was..."

"Wh-What kind of sound?" Taka pressed.

"Well like I said, I don't really know. But if I _had_ to describe it... it was like... a construction site, I guess?"

"A construction site...?" Makoto repeated. Cool, the Ultimate Architect comes back to haunt me.

"I mean, I could just be making that up. I only just barely heard anything..." We were all pretty done with Hiro at this point.

"Then you d-definitely made it up. M-Must've just been the sound of the ocean in th-that head of yours..."

"Say what!? Whatchoo talkin' about, Toko!?" We all turned our attention to the podium on the stage, where Monokuma now seated himself.

"He's arrived..." Kyoko noted.

"What Hiro heard wasn't the sound of construction..." Monokuma said. "... but it _could_ have been an explosion! Or maybe a machine gun! Puhuhu... That can kinda sound like construction in a way!"

"What are you talking about...?" Makoto asked.

"Ah-ah-ah! Beyond this point my mouth is zipped, my lips are sealed, I am fully puckered! It's a secret little secret!"

"Fine," Kyoko folded her arms. "then let's move on to what you _can_ tell us. Why did you call us all here?"

"You don't beat around the ol' bush, do ya!?" Monokuma teased. "Ready for me to get to the point, huh? But before that, you mind if I vent a little? I'm low on energy these days. My stitchings even losing all it's shine and luster... I'm thinking, it's probably because of this ho-hum, boring old everyday life. I'm looking for something with a little more stimulation, something rife with danger and intrigue! Listen, can I just be frank? The next blackened hasn't shown up yet, and I'm getting booooored! So, I've decided to come up with a new way to motivate you!"

"M-Motivate...!?" Makoto and several others gasped. "Is it another set of videos or something...? Are you gonna show us some demented thing to try and drive us all to murder!?"

"Drive you all to murder!?" He repeated. "What a mean thing to say! Just awful!"

"I don't know what you've got planned, but we're not going to kill each other anymore!" Taka swore. "No matter what you do, I swear to God we won't!"

"Hmm. That's very big talk. Do your very best to back it up, okay? Now then, with your permission, let me begin! So, this time it's... embarrassing memories and secrets! As long as you're alive, it's a given that there's things you don't want other people to know about you. So I did a little investigating of my own, and I dug up some of your darkest secrets!"

He reached behind him and pulled out a stack of thirteen envelopes, each with a name clearly written on it. "And those embarrassing memories and secrets are all contained in the envelopes I have right here... I'm going to hand them out now, so take a second to take a peek!" I wouldn't say "hand them out" so much as "toss them across the room," because that's what he did.

I was close to the pile, and my envelope was near the top, so I quickly snatched it up and moved out of the way of the others. I wasn't sure what my secret was gonna be, but Monokuma managed to make a video that scared me. I wasn't about to doubt his abilities yet. Maybe he put down the fact that I couldn't tie my shoes until I was thirteen. I dunno.

I opened the envelope and slid the thin paper out. I read the carefully written words.

 _Albert comes from another dimension, and doesn't even have an Ultimate Talent._

Suddenly, I was doused in cold sweat. How could the mastermind possibly know this? I mean, they should know I'm not a student of Hope's Peak, but how could they possibly know about the dimension-hopping? And would they really be willing to blow that cover to every one of the other students?

It's not like I wanted to keep this secret. I've thought about telling the others, but I couldn't really guess what their reactions would be. They'd probably think I was joking. I also decided it would change things way too much. Like, completely derail the story, so I couldn't predict any future murders. Besides, it's kinda on a need-to-know basis.

Heh, I was expecting having to pretend to be surprised, but looks like that isn't true. My reaction was just as genuine as everyone else. I carefully slipped the envelope into my coat pocket.

"What...!?" I heard Makoto gasp.

"H-How...?" Hina too.

"How'd you find out about this!?" Taka shouted. Everyone else started talking over each other.

"You have 24 hours!" Monokuma announced through the crowd. "If someone doesn't become blackened by then... all your deepest, darkest, most embarrassingest secrets will be exposed to the world! Maybe I'll roll by a crowded intersect in a van strapped with loudspeakers and spill the beans! Kyaaah! Wouldn't that be sooo embarrassing!?"

"...So that's what you meant by "motivate"?" Makoto asked.

"Yup, you got it! They're all pretty unpleasant, trust me. None of you want to me to reveal that stuff, right?"

"It's definitely something I'd rather people not know," Makoto admitted. "but... we'd never kill over something like that!"

"Wh-What'd you say!?"

"He's right!" Taka agreed. "Your plan is doomed to fail! No one's gonna murder someone over something like this!"

"O-Oh no... Is it because... for better or worse, your memory is still a way to connect to the outside world? I have stuff I wouldn't want anyone to know no matter what, so I assumed you'd all be the same... Which is why I put so much effort into preparing this next motive! Maaan! You're saying you really won't kill each other over this stuff? That just sucks!... Well, what can ya do? Okay, then in 24 hours, I'll expose all your secrets just to make myself feel a little better! So sad, so depressing! Farenotwell...!" With that small rant out of the way, Monokuma disappeared once again.

"I didn't know what to expect at first, but... maybe we dodged a bullet on this one." Hina said. "I mean, yeah, having those secrets revealed is gonna be totally embarrassing. But that's seriously not enough to give someone a reason to kill, right?"

"Good news, everyone!" Taka announced. "I have a brilliant idea! Why don't we all just confess the secrets in those envelopes right here and now!? If we do that, any and all motive for murder will vanish! That's pretty smart, right!? Okay, so my embarrassing thing is..."

"I d-don't want to hear your stupid s-story!" Toko said.

"What!?"

"Besides, I don't... I don't w-want to talk about it... I don't c-care what anyone says, I don't want to talk a-about mine!"

"Neither do I." Celeste agreed. "Not because it is unpleasant, but because it is impossible."

"Well it's just human nature to wanna hear it when you say it's impossible!" Hifumi said. "C'mon, it'll be good for ya!"

"Absolutely not."

"It's okay, just a little bit. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...!"

"As I said-"

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, you human bag of lard!" She snapped. Hifumi quickly scampered away.

"I agree with them." Byakuya said, nodding to Toko and Celeste. "There's no need to discuss it."

"What do you think, Chihiro?" Taka asked, turning to the programmer.

"Um... s-sorry, I don't really want to talk about it right now." He said quietly. "But I also don't want to leave things the way they are. So maybe I can talk about it later... After I try my best... to become strong... Then I can tell everyone."

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Hina assured. "I'm not super excited to talk about it, either..."

Taka turned to me with a somewhat pleading gaze. I glanced at my pocket. "Neither am I, if I'm being honest... Even if you guys would believe it, it's a long story..."

Mondo sighed. "If everyone's that much against it... Even if my bro's the one that suggested it, I gotta say no."

"W-Well, that's okay, then." Taka nodded. "Either way, if it's just a few secrets, I'm sure nobody's about to kill anybody over it. Okay, I'll stop with all the secret talk. But... Each of us has 24 hours to get ready! Having our secrets exposed isn't going to be fun, but it's not like we're gonna die cuz of it! So, you know, um... Don't do anything hasty!"

"The way you keep repeating it kinda makes me worry even more..." Hifumi said.

"Oh... Uh, okay, sorry. I know it's gonna be tough, but..." He was cut off by Monokuma, this time during the recording of the nighttime announcement.

"Nighttime already, huh?" Hiro scratched his head. "Okay, let's all call it a day."

"Good idea." Sakura agreed. "We need to prepare for tomorrow."

Everyone slowly drifted off to their rooms for the night. Some people didn't seem to be heading for the dorms, though. I was one of those people; I had a date with a cross-dresser. That sounded way better in my head, okay?

* * *

I was walking around the second floor, waiting for Chihiro to show up at the locker room. If I remember correctly, he still has to pick out his tracksuit. That's when he'll get spotted by Celeste, if things are still connected to the game's timeline. I wonder how much my plans for today have changed things.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard quiet laughter. It was coming from the library... I peeked around the corner and immediately had my answer. Toko was standing in front of the library door, which was open just a crack, and breathing heavily. I groaned. Then I smirked.

I inched over as quietly as I could on the tile floor. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, anyway. I moved until I was basically right behind her, and slowly set my face right over her shoulder. The second before she would've noticed me, I cheerfully asked "Whatcha doin'?"

Before I could even finish the sentence, Toko had jumped, spun around, slammed the door shut behind her, and shrieked. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What-"

"Byakuya, huh?" I said, turning my gaze to the door. "Wouldn't be my first choice. At least he's nice to look at."

"I-it's not about l-looks. Our b-bond is more than just ph-physical!" She declared when she regained the ability to speak. "N-Not that you w-would understand..."

"Yeah. I'm sure you'd have more experience with love than me." I mocked.

"Wh-What do you want?" She asked. "What are you d-doing here, this l-late at night?" Oh, that was a hard question. I couldn't tell her about working out with Chihiro without exposing his secret.

"What, a guy can't go for a walk? I'm restless." I gestured to the library. "I'd ask you the same thing, but it's fairly obvious to me already." For her lack of social graces, she seemed to notice that she caught me in a lie. Of all the times I could fail at a deception. And here I thought I was somewhere near Celeste's level. Maybe it's because Toko's always so paranoid. Before she could say anything further about the subject, I clapped my hands together. "Well, then, it's been fun, but I think I'm heading to bed now."

I quickly walked to the stairway, then turned back to check if she was watching me. She wasn't, so I quietly scampered to the pool room. I slid my handbook over the scanner, and went inside. I had worn my tracksuit under my uniform, so I simply stripped down, being extra careful with my labcoat and raygun. Can't damage those goods. A minute or so later, Chihiro showed up with a duffel bag in his arms. As the door automatically slid shut behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, Celeste saw me pick out my tracksuit..." He told me. "Do you think she knows...?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't worry about it. Girls wear tracksuits, too, y'know."

He nodded. We stared at each other. He was polite enough not to stare at my dumb purple tracksuit. He zipped open his duffel bag. "So, I'm gonna get changed now..."

I took the hint and turned around. "Right, right." He'd still be shy about his body, I suppose.

I never noticed just how quiet the school was. I guess because it's nighttime now. It's kinda peaceful. Of course, when the only thing you can hear is your friend changing behind you, one's mind does tend to wander...

 _Stop that._ Wha- Toshihide? Get outta my head. _I wish I could. Stop thinking about my Kouhai like that._ What do you mean, you can't get out of my head? _I already told you, I'm always in your head. If I severed this connection now, we would never be able to communicate again._ That doesn't sound too bad to me. _Alright, fine. If that's how you're going to be..._

Suddenly, I had an excruciating headache. It ran from the back of my skull to the middle of my forehead. I couldn't even think. I glanced at the punching bag, and in an instant I had absorbed more information about it than I needed. I knew it's height, width, depth, weight, density, tensile strength, compressive strength, and a few other things. I tried to make a casual motion of leaning against a nearby wall, so I wouldn't collapse. I took Chihiro not worrying about me as evidence that it worked.

"Alright, I'm done." Chihiro called from behind me. As suddenly as it had started, my head was cleared. I could think again. I breathed, realizing that I wasn't before. Was that just how Toshihide was? Did his brain just do measurements like that, all the time? Is that what it means to be the Ultimate Physicist? If so, then I had some catching up to do. Not that I wanted to be Toshihide. Instead, I'll try to improve myself physically. Besides, I think I'm finally winning. After all, Chihiro has officially survived longer than he did in the game.

* * *

That night, I slept easy, thanks to my satisfaction in a job well done, and also the runners high I got. But I did have a pretty weird dream. The biggest reason it was weird is because the only dreams I've had at this school involve Toshihide. This dream did not. Well, I do recall his voice, but I never saw him, and can hardly remember what he told me. I think he was giving me directions.

I was walking through the halls of the school, only semi-aware of my surroundings. It was dead silent. Nobody was around. I was alone. I started heading toward the bathhouse. A place of some comfort in the middle of this hellhole. I spent time with Chihiro there. I worked on my plans. I helped people.

But the scene was completely torn apart. There was a pool of scarlet, fresh blood on the floor. The bench on the left closest to the door was smashed, with more bloodstains on it. The laptop that was now Alter Ego sat on the opposite bench, opened but in sleep mode. That was all I could see with my half-awake senses.

"Who died?" I found myself saying aloud. Toshihide didn't respond. In fact, my head was more silent then it ever was here at Hope's Peak. The only response I got was an irrational guilt spreading through me. "Can I help?" I asked. But I knew I couldn't help the dead. I had failed Sayaka, Junko, and Leon. I couldn't help the dead. I could only help those who were still alive.

I just want to be able to help people.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Friendship, trust, Danganronpa 2 reference, secrets, Toko stalking, working out, and a dream sequence. That's my checklist for the week. Everything seems to be going great. But the only way you can feel despair is if you have hope in the first place.**

 **For the next chapter, well... we'll see if I can write a proper mystery.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Took me a bit, but here it is. Investigation time. Yes, the peace was not meant to last. The reason I spent an extra couple days on this was mainly fact-checking. I didn't want to get into the trial and then realize I'd forgotten a key piece of the case. Who knows, though, maybe I still missed something. I guess I could always retcon things.**

 **Speaking of the murder, I wonder how many people are gonna stop reading when they reach this chapter? But I guess Danganronpa fans are used to having their beloved characters killed in front of them. Let's see who's up for slaughter this time, huh?**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

I awoke the next morning to Monokuma's voice. Not on the monitor, though. He was standing at the foot of my bed as he wished me a "Good morning!"

"What the fuck!?" I screamed as I backed onto my pillow, and kicked my sheets away.

"Upupu!" He laughed as the sheets fell over him, dressing him as a Halloween ghost. "Nice reaction! I'm glad to see you didn't disappoint!"

"What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to spice things up!" He explained. "So instead of a school announcement, I decided to wake you up in person."

I was still half asleep, despite the rude awakening I got. I shook my head. "I can see that, you... deranged panda..."

"And, as long as I'm here, I figured I'd let you hear it right from the bear's mouth."

"What...?" I racked my brain for memory of this event. I was afraid that I knew what this was about...

"Are you sure you should be acting this laid back?" He asked. "I mean, even though something happened to one of your buddy-buddy classmates?"

"You son-of-a-bitch..." I jumped from my bed and stomped toward him. I clenched my fists, but I wasn't gonna hit him. I knew what would happen if I did. And he knew that I knew. We stared at each other, his smug grin against my rage-filled face. "I-I saved him, though... how...?"

"Wuhwuhwuh-what?" He mocked. "Your face is all red, like someone who's about to explode!"

"What happened!?" I demanded.

"Puhuhu! That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" He laughed. "Man, it sure is fun now that you don't know everything! Good luuuck!" When I blinked, he was gone. I kicked the spot where he was standing in a rage.

"The dining hall..." I whispered to myself. I quickly threw my lab coat on, swung my door open, and bolted down the hall.

Toshihide, what's happening? _..._ Speak to me, dammit! Who died!? _..._

My thoughts were only met with silence.

I slowed my pace slightly as I reached the dining hall. Just like I was expecting, the only other people there were Hina, Byakuya, Sakura, and Hiro. Also, Makoto had managed to make it here before me. The five of them stared at me as I pushed through the doors.

"Guys..." I gasped. I was out of breath. Brilliant. "Monokuma... something... happened..." They all nodded as if this was already obvious.

"It can't be..." Sakura muttered. "Has it happened again? Murder...?"

Hiro cleared his throat. "S-So if something really did happen... Does that mean someone did it cuz of what happened yesterday?"

"It can't be!" Hina shouted. "That stuff was just a bunch of old memories!"

""Just" old memories?" Byakuya repeated. "Don't be so sure about that. Clearly someone felt that it was more important than that."

"Huh?"

"To judge someone else's values based on your own outlook... Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"As much as I hate Byakuya... I think he's got a point on this one..." I admitted.

"Wh-? Why didn't you say something yesterday!?" She asked him.

"Did you already forget? This isn't a co-op game." He reminded. "It's every man for himself. What good does it do me to go out of my way to help you?"

"Stop saying that already!"

"There's something wrong with him, for serious." Hiro said. "Did he get brainwashed or something?"

"That's not important." Sakura said. "What matters right now is that we find out what happened..."

Byakuya started heading for the door. "She's right. Let's all split up and begin looking. Hmhm... the game is afoot." He pushed past me, and was gone just like that. The others started heading out, too.

"Do you guys really think that splitting up is safe?" I asked.

"Al's right..." Hina said. "I mean, if there really was a murder... the killer could still be out there..."

"Very well. Hina and I will go together." Sakura decided. "Al, you and Makoto can take care of each other." We nodded. I actually wasn't too keen on going with Makoto, since he always seems to find the bodies first. I wanted to avoid all of this as much as possible.

"Uh, what about me?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, um... you can go follow Byakuya." Hina told him. He didn't seem too happy about that, but we all started moving out before he could say anything.

Makoto and I walked through the halls, checking every room for any sign of anything. Makoto eyes darted all around everywhere we went, taking in everything he could. My paranoia also boosted my senses by a fair amount. We started in the dorms, and slowly worked our way through the school. As we got closer to the stairs to the second floor, my feeling of dread only grew. Maybe it was because I knew that's where Chihiro's body was supposed to be. Maybe part of me thought he had been killed, now matter what actions I took. Regardless, I swallowed my fear as Makoto and I began to ascend to the second floor.

At the top, Byakuya was standing in front of the doors to the pool. Unsurprisingly, Hiro was nowhere in sight. I'd probably rather risk my life than be alone with Byakuya, too. Actually, those two things may not be mutually exclusive.

As we approached, he started muttering to himself. "The locker rooms... They're suspicious. Very suspicious, indeed. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh? Suspicious...?" Makoto repeated. Byakuya pushed open the doors, stepping inside the entrance. We followed. Once again, the smell of chlorine filled my nose. And... something else. Something kinda familiar. As we neared the doors to the locker rooms, the bell rung across the school. The monitors booted up.

"For this investigation, I have unlocked the doors." Monokuma announced. "Please look around to your heart's content!"

"I-Investigation...?" Makoto repeated as the monitor powered down.

"Just as I thought." Byakuya said with a smirk. "Judging from what he just said, there can be no doubt a murder really has taken place."

"C-Come on...!" Makoto begged.

"It seems nobody's searched the locker rooms." Byakuya noted. "Let's start with the boys locker room..." Without waiting for a reply, he pushed open the door. I wanted to tell him to stop. I wasn't sure what my argument was gonna be. I just really didn't want my fears to be realized.

The room that I was in just the night before opened up before my very eyes. I couldn't take it all in right away, though. My focus was on a single figure. The figure was strung up in a crucifixion. The figure had crimson blood running down their head. The figure hung lifelessly, dead, beyond all saving. The figure...

...

...

...was Toko Fukawa.

* * *

...How? Why? What? Toko? Dead?

I just couldn't make sense of it. Toko was supposed to be one of the survivors. Why was she dead? Was this my fault? _How_ was this my fault!? All I did was try to save Chihiro! Why does that constitute Toko's death!?

What does this mean for later? What's changed? We won't be meeting Genocide Jack. Shit, she's the only one with memories of the Tragedy. I guess I also know about the Tragedy, but still. What about Ultra Despair Girls? I never played that game, but I know Toko plays a big role in it. What's gonna happen when those events take place? Did I just inadvertently kill Makoto's sister? How much of the franchise did I just fuck over!?

Makoto's screams fell on deaf ears as Monokuma's body discovery announcement played. When Makoto finally managed to stop screaming, he asked "What the hell was that...?"

"Ah, that's right." Byakuya recalled. "You were unconscious during Sayaka's, so you don't know about it. What you just heard was the body discovery announcement. Apparently, when three or more people discover a body, an announcement plays to let everyone know. I imagine it's so that a search for the culprit can proceed fairly for everyone involved."

"Then, Toko really is..." I trailed off.

"Dead, yes." Byakuya finished bluntly.

Guilt overtook me again. I stared at the ground in... well, despair. At some point, Taka showed up, and started screaming, followed by everyone else, who all heard the same announcement. They all reacted in very similar ways as in game, though no one was as pained as they were when it was Chihiro's body on display. That just made me feel worse for Toko.

Kyoko, however, was taking in the entire crime scene. "I don't think it's any kind of dying message." She said, staring at the wall. The word BLOODLUST was written in the victim's blood. "It's just too... strange..."

"But you know..." Taka started. "that thing about writing "bloodlust" in blood... doesn't it sound kinda familiar?"

After a beat, Chihiro shouted "Genocide Jack!" Right, I almost forgot he was still alive. He's also the one who first suggested Genocide Jack being the mastermind.

"Then this is... some copycat killer trying to imitate Genocide Jack's "style"?" Hina said, somewhat hopefully. "But... why would anyone do that?"

"Perhaps... it's the work of the real Genocide Jack." Byakuya suggested.

"The real...? Wait, are you saying the real Genocide Jack is here in this school!?" Hiro asked.

"Th-There's no way...!" Hina shouted.

"But going so far as to write "bloodlust" at the scene... I am surprised at their stupidity..." Celeste said.

"I can't imagine a worse situation than dealing with a stupid murderer..." Sakura said slowly.

"Regardless, we should begin our investigation right away." Byakuya said. "Can I assume nobody has a problem leaving Sakura and Mondo on guard duty again?"

"H-Hold on a second!" Makoto shouted. "Rushing to an investigation-"

"The mastermind isn't behind that." He pointed to the body. "After what happened last time, surely you realize that. There is no question that Toko was murdered by someone among us. Isn't that right, Monokuma?" As he said that, the bear appeared by his side.

"Right as rain! But don't take it as a bad thing. It's just a fact of life! Because... that's how graduation works!" He looked around at everyone's horrified reactions. "What, does that freak you out? You guys got no balls, you know that!? Is there just nothin' down there at all? Well, I'll let you pray to mine if you want. Actually, I don't have any, either! Sorry!"

"Stop monologuing and give us what you came here to give us. You _did_ bring it, right?"

"Hehe... I sure did, chum!" Monokuma pulled twelve small black tablets out of nowhere, and started handing them out. "Allow me to present the next Monokuma File. I know how much you must be looking forward to it! So, please do your very tippy-top best on this investigation!" And with that, he was gone.

"Do we really gotta do another investigation...?" Hina asked. "Examining the corpse of one of our friends... Having to suspect all our _other_ friends... I hate this... I can't take it anymore!"

"I hate it, too!" Hiro yelled. "I-I-I've had enough! I'm gettin' outta here!"

"Where do you plan on going? There's nowhere to run." Sakura pointed out.

"Just accept it already." Byakuya told us. "After all, blood is just a liquid. A dead body is a simple object."

"You are very... enthusiastic about all this, are you not?" Celeste said.

"How can I not be? If we don't unmask the culprit, we all die." He reminded.

"Th-That's true, but... to jump into it so soon..." Makoto trailed off.

"What? Do you _want_ to die? Fine, then go off and die somewhere. Right now, go ahead. You're a waste of space."

"Piss off, Byakuya." I found myself saying.

"You, too? I thought you at least wouldn't try to argue with me on this one. What happened to your eagerness from Sayaka's investigation?" He asked.

"At least I showed some damn respect. "A body is just an object?" Toko... She deserved better than that. She deserved better than you!"

"Mhm. If I recall, you never showed anything but disdain for Toko. That goes for quite a few of you. I wasn't expecting her loss to be such an issue."

"I never wanted her dead..."

Kyoko stepped forward. "Everyone stop bickering. Listen, there's some truth in what Byakuya said."

"K-Kyoko!" Makoto said.

"If we don't solve the mystery and find the killer, our own lives are forfeit. And if Byakuya is right that Genocide Jack is somehow the one who killed Toko... then unless we do something, more victims could start piling up."

"Forget more victims!" Hifumi shrieked. "If we mess this up, we're all dead meat!"

Monokuma came back. "Hold on, hold on! If that's your worry, you don't gotta worry any longer! In any one killing game, the guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people."

"What? I don't remember any rule like that."

"I just came up with it." Monokuma explained. "I mean, if one person went around and killed everyone, your lovely student life would be all over, right?" We all felt our handbooks vibrate slightly to indicate the new rule added.

"In that case, why not limit it to _one_ person?" Sakura asked.

"Well in a good mystery, you don't want to miss out on at least the _potential_ of a serial killer angle. Nyoohohoho! Just one would totally murder that possibility! Farewell for now! I'll catch you guys at the class trial!" Again, he left.

After a second, Celeste spoke up. "I can't say I understand his thinking, but if we can kill up to two people... then one more person's life could still be in danger."

"Which is definitely not good." Byakuya said. "We need to uncover the culprit before something else happens."

"We have no time to be standing around here. We must begin our investigation tout suite." Celeste, please stop pretending to be french. "If we do not solve the mystery of who killed Toko... then we will quickly follow her into the afterlife." And stop being so fucking creepy.

God... Toko. I have to find out who did this. Unfortunately, I can't just fake it with this one like I did with the first case. If I'm gonna find the culprit, I'm gonna have to help with the investigation. Guess I'll check the Monokuma file.

 _The victim was Toko Fukawa. The time of death is estimated to be around 3:00 am. The body was discovered in the boys locker room, on the second floor of the school. The cause of death was a blow to the head with a blunt object. She was killed instantly. There were also several non-lethal wounds across her body._

There seems to be a few differences and similarities between this case and the one where Chihiro dies. I'll have to keep an eye out for both. 2:30, huh? Chihiro and I were exercising until about 2:00, so the murder would've had to happen between those two times, since I saw Toko just before then.

Makoto got dragged off by Byakuya, and everyone else kinda just scattered off. Currently, the only people in the room were Kyoko, Mondo, Sakura, and myself. And, well, the victim, if you count that. Kyoko was already investigating the body. I suppose that's the best place to look for clues. With I shaky breath, I moved to join her.

Kyoko was meticulous, to say the least. She was careful to keep the body the same as when we found it, only moving something to get a better view of it. Even then, she would always be sure to move it back into the same position. Yeah, I know "it" is a poor way to describe a body, and I argued with Byakuya on that, but I didn't like thinking of the victims. It just rubbed my failure in my face.

I stood a few feet away as Kyoko inspected the mouth. From where I stood, I could see a bit of blood dried on the tongue, which was hanging out of the mouth this whole time. Without even glancing at me, Kyoko asked "Am I in your way?"

"Uh, no. I'm just, y'know, not too enthusiastic. About touching a body." I explained.

"I can see that." She said. "You were the same way during Sayaka's case." That's true. During that case, I mostly just scanned over every area related to the scene, but especially so with the body. I steeled myself up enough to enter Makoto's bathroom, but immediately exited.

"I guess it just comes easier for you." I caught myself, but almost said "being the Ultimate Detective and all." That would've spoiled a lot for her, and she would've had a lot of questions for me. Instead, I attempted to lighten the atmosphere. "What, do you watch a lot of horror movies?" I learned that it's hard to lighten the mood with a dead body in the room.

"I hate horror movies. Too unrealistic." She said shortly. "But look at this..."

I hesitated, but inched closer. "What?"

She pulled on the tongue a little, to show me a set of deep bite marks where the blood was coming from. "It seems like Toko bit her own tongue. Hard. But, judging from the amount of blood, it seems like it happened when she died, at the earliest."

"Well, yeah. She was killed by a blow to the head. It'd make sense if she bit down on her tongue."

"Speaking of the head wound..." Kyoko moved her hands up to the victims temple. She moved the hair out of the way so that the wound was clearly visible. A shiver went up my spine. "It seems as though she was killed by the edge of the blunt object. Her wound is almost shaped like the corner of something."

"A corner." That's an oddly specific shape. "There isn't much at this school shaped like that. What about the "several non-lethal wounds across her body"?"

She started going around and showing me parts of her body. Namely, the arms and abdomen. I wasn't ready to see a dead chick's chest. "There are bruises on her arms and torso. Whoever killed her, there was probably a struggle."

"Which she'd probably lose, with her frail frame." I said. "None on her legs?"

"I haven't checked there, yet." On cue, she bent down to inspect the victim's legs. As she moved to lift the skirt, however, there was a metal sound. The sound of two metal objects moving against each other. Kyoko and I both exchanged looks, and she reached up under the skirt, pulling out a unique-looking pair of scissors.

"You know what those are?" I asked. Remember, feign ignorance.

"I think I've seen them before... but I don't like what it means." She returned the scissors to their spot.

I glanced over to Mondo and Sakura, to make sure they weren't listening, then leaned in to Kyoko. "Please tell me Byakuya isn't right." I told her quietly.

"He may not be. I'll need more evidence to be sure, though." She said. I nodded. "And no, there don't appear to be any wounds on her legs." Only on the torso and arms. Okay. Guess I should move on now. I started looking around. There was a dumbbell on the floor, but there wasn't any blood on it. Besides, it doesn't fit the shape that Kyoko said the wound was.

The carpet was completely clean, too. The only part of this room that had any blood was the body. Weird. Maybe I should check the girls locker room? The boys room was the crime scene in the original, but it was switched with the girls locker room. Maybe there was a crime scene switch, the other way around, this time?

I briefly checked the girls room. Everything seemed to be in order. There was the poster with the cute boy band on it, and the carpet had Sakura's coffee stain. Whatever the case, the victim couldn't have died in here. There's not a speck of blood. Where else could I check?

Hmm... in my dream last night, there was a puddle of blood in the bathhouse. That was the only dream I've had here that didn't involve Toshihide. Maybe he was actually sending me a hint of some kind?

I entered the bathhouse, but there was no puddle of blood. I suppose that would've been too easy. Instead, I found the Ultimate Programmer working away at his laptop. He definitely seemed upset, which is understandable, considering how he felt after the first class trial. I wanted to try and cheer him up, but my own mood wasn't that great either, and I had no idea what to say. I wanted to tell him how grateful I was that he was still alive, but something tells me he wouldn't fully appreciate that unless I explained what I meant.

I glanced around the room. The bench that I sat in the day before last was gone. Huh. "Did you notice that, uh, my bench is gone?"

He looked up from his work, and looked where I was pointing. "Hey, you're right! I knew the room felt... bigger, somehow."

"You didn't notice an entire bench was gone?"

"Sorry, my mind was... somewhere else." He looked back to the laptop, his expression turning even sadder. I internally smacked myself.

Okay, so the room does feel bigger. But there's something else about it that's different. It's... cleaner? Hifumi's on trash duty, but I don't think we have anyone going around the place with a mop and broom. Unless that's Monokuma's job? That's a funny picture.

And where did the bench go? Did the killer move it? Why? The benches weren't too big, but you would've had to be pretty strong to move an entire bench on your own, unless you could break it down somehow.

Makoto walked in as I was in thought. "Oh, hey, Makoto. What did Byakuya drag you off for, earlier?"

"Oh, he was showing me... something, in the archive." He explained.

"Allow me to guess. He's trying to convince you Genocide Jack is behind all this?" I said. Chihiro looked up at the mention of the serial killer. Makoto nodded. "Well, I don't think that's the case. I don't have any evidence, but my gut tells me there's more to it than that."

"Yeah, I think so, too." He agreed. He looked around. "Hey, is one of the benches missing?"

"I noticed that, too. There used to be four, but now there's three. This room might somehow be related to the crime." I groaned and scratched my head. "I just realized I haven't drank anything today. I haven't eaten, either, but my appetites pretty much vanished. If I don't drink something before the class trial, I think my throat will kill me. I'm going to my room."

"Your room?" Makoto wondered.

"Oh, right. See, I found some buckets in the warehouse, so I took one and I fill with cold water every night. I keep some water bottles chilled in there. It's also nice to have water at night, for emergency purposes." I explained. "Also, none of that is relevant to the case, so I guess I wasted your time on that."

"It's alright." He assured me. "I'll see you at the class trial."

"I'll be there. Not like I have a choice."

* * *

After having a drink and using the bathroom, I went up to the archive personally to have a look at the Genocide Jack case file. I wanted to see it in much more detail, even if I already new all the important parts. I also checked out the library and surrounding areas, since that was where I saw the victim the night before. Other than Byakuya and the killer(who may not be two different people), I was probably the last person to see the victim before her death.

Not a single drop of blood. You'd think having your head smashed in would cause quite a bit of blood loss, even if your heart stopped beating. So where the fuck was all the blood?

Hey, Toshihide, are you ready to talk now? _Fukawa-kun, huh?_ Is that literally all you have to say? _I apologize. I was out of it for the last few... hours._ Well, yeah, one of your precious Kouhai are dead. And it's your fault. _How is this my fault?_ If you hadn't brought me to this world, I wouldn't have changed anything, and she'd still be alive. _I'm sorry you think so. What was Naegi-kun's philosophy for dealing with Kuwata-kun's death? Oh, yeah, direct your anger at the mastermind. Don't blame me, or yourself for this mess._ Yeah, okay. But I'm still kinda pissed. At both of us. _Albert, we are never certain where our actions will lead us. There are literally infinite alternate universes out there, and we could end up going down any of an infinite number of paths. Does that mean you are going to continue your inaction, or are you going to act?_ You could use that bullshit to justify anything. _But it is the truth. And the truth will always reveal itself, as you will see during your class trial._ Now you're paraphrasing Kyoko. _She is wise beyond her years._ Sure. Well, let me think of where else to look-

"Erm, so ah... I'm getting tired of waiting. Shall we just plunge right in? It's the moment you've all been waiting for... the class trial! You remember where to meet, right? Please go through the red door on the first floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!" Monokuma announced on the monitor.

God dammit. Would we really have enough evidence? We must've been investigating for the last hour, but it still didn't feel like enough time.

I headed through the big red double-doors, and into the dusty elevator room. I moved through the crowd and leaned against the nearby wall. Me and the few friends I had exchanged quiet greetings. Not too long after me, Makoto made his way in as the last student, just like on our first day here.

"Ahem, so... is everyone ready to start the class trial?" Monokuma asked. The few people who answered responded with negatives. "Good! Okay then, hustle onto the elevator and let's get this show on the road! I'll see you guys down there!" He disappeared.

"So, shall we get going?" Byakuya asked. "It's time to figure out who killed Toko." He stepped onto the elevator first, and everyone else followed. I stood on my spot, and my empty stomach lurched as the last of us stepped on. The elevator began it's second descent into the bowels of the school.

My breathing was heavy and rattled as we went lower and lower. The only sound to block me out was the clunking of our steel cage. I looked to all my classmates. Each one seemed just as tense as me. They were all just as capable of being the culprit as the next. How could I not have seen this coming?

Finally, the elevator slammed to a sudden stop. The gates opened, revealing the court room where our witch hunt will be held.

"What do you think? I redecorated! Isn't it so fresh? Isn't it so EXCITING!?" Monokuma asked as we entered. Sure enough, the walls were now gold and brown tiles. Not such a big difference.

"Don't waste our time with stupid questions." Byakuya said. "Let's get this over with."

"Good, good, you're rip-raring to go! Gotta say, I don't hate it! Not at all! Okay then, let's get this show on the road! Everyone, please find you're assigned seats!"

I moved to my spot, the spot that Junko was supposed to have, between Sakura and Taka. Across the room from me was Byakuya. Once again, I had a perfect view of every other student.

And so, the curtain opened once again... a deadly judgement... a deadly deception... a deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith... a deadly... class trial...!

* * *

 **I'll admit, I wasn't too keen on killing off Toko. But once the mystery is revealed, I think some of you might understand my thinking here. Or not, but whatever. Also, does this murder count as two murders, or one?**

 **The really sad thing here is, I'll never get the chance to write Genocide Jack. While I can find both Toko and Jack annoying, I feel like it might have been funny with Albert in there. He makes fun of Toko, but I feel like he would've gotten along pretty well with Jack. He would encourage her sense of humour when it was free time and stuff, but be able to reign her in during more serious moments. Also, he'd be able to somewhat look past the fact that she's a serial killer.**

 **But, alas, we're holding a trial to determine her killer, so none of that's gonna happen. Next time, we'll unveil the secrets of this case.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright. This took me a hot minute. I hope it was worth the wait(it probably wasn't). Fun fact: solving a mystery and writing a mystery are two completely different things. I found myself having trouble keeping things organized with this, so it may read a bit sloppily is some areas. Still, I did my best, and it does its job. Evidence gets presented, testimony is heard, the mystery gets solved. I hope to do better come the third trial. It's also worth noting that it's slightly shorter than the first one, so I decided not to split it into multiple parts.**

 **If Toko's death made anyone leave, then I wonder how many will leave once the culprit it revealed. Like I said, the chapter is written somewhat sloppily in places, so I'm not sure how well I handled the reveal. If you don't like it, don't let it stop you from reading on. The next chapter is going to explain the killer's motive and stuff, and more.**

 **As always, if there's anything you feel I could do to improve the writing for the next trial, or even the just the story, feel free to let me know. Other than that, I hope you can enjoy this chapter as it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **CLASS TRIAL! ALL RISE!**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... Then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Okay then, so first off... Let's talk about the murder weapon!" Alright, so far, it's just like the second case in the game. But the murder weapon this time isn't as clear as it was there. What's Monokuma getting at?

"Toko's fatal injury..." Sakura started. "It appears it was a head wound." Astute observation.

"According to the Monokuma file, the killer used a "blunt instrument," but... What kind of "blunt instrument" could it have been!?" Taka asked.

"I bet it was an iron pipe!" Hiro guessed.

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted. "Kyoko, earlier you told me that the shape of the head wound was shaped like a corner, right?" Off to an easy start.

"Correct." She said. "If the weapon was any sharper, it definitely wouldn't count as a "blunt instrument"."

"You... looked at her head wound?" Hina asked, slack-jawed.

"Kyaaah! That's sooo creeeepy!" Hifumi shrieked.

"But a corner, that is an oddly specific shape." Celeste said. "I don't think there are many things in this school with that shape that someone could use as a weapon."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to shelf this discussion for later." Byakuya said. I kinda do mind, actually. "Let's move on to discussion of the culprit. Although, I believe the criminal behind this heinous act is already quite clear."

"What? For real!?" Hiro shouted.

"Toko's killer is... the fiendish serial killer, Genocide Jack!" Byakuya accused. The others in the courtroom started talking over one another. White noise. I'll have to tune them out, it seems. "The culprit is Genocide Jack, I'm sure of it. Case closed, as far as I'm concerned."

"But... that's impossible!" Hina said.

"Why? What makes it impossible?"

"Well, I mean... come on...! There's just no proof for it!"

"I... might know one reason he could be involved..." Makoto said.

"What!?

"I found this file while I was looking around the archive in the library... I guess it's some kind of confidential file the police put together about the Genocide Jack case."

"What...?" Mondo asked. "That's kinda weird as shit, isn't it? What was something like that doing in the library?"

"The why of it is probably more trouble than it's worth, so let's forget about that for now." Byakuya told him. "More importantly, it outlines all the specifics of every Genocide Jack case in exceeding detail. According to the file, there appear to be two defining characteristics in every Genocide Jack case. The first is that a bloody message is found written at the scene of every murder."

"Oh, that's right! "Booblust"!" Hifumi recalled.

"Uh, no... it's actually "bloodlust"..." Hina corrected.

"But more important is the other characteristic. And it's something that has never been made public..." Byakuya said.

"Never made public...?" Mondo repeated. "What the hell is it?"

"Why don't you tell them, Makoto?" The billionaire decided.

"Apparently, in every Genocide Jack case, the killer suspends the body in a certain way. Other than the killer, the only people who know about this are the higher-ups in the police department."

"However, Toko was most definitely suspended in the same way." Byakuya asserted. "So, how did the culprit know about this, when only high-level police officials were aware of it? There's only one logical answer I can think of. It's because the culprit in this case... is the real Genocide Jack." Or, someone who read that police file.

"No fuckin' way!" Mondo gasped.

"You're saying Genocide Jack... is one of us?" Celeste realized.

"Yeah, uh, time out." I said, making a T with my hands. I know that Byakuya already knows that Toko is Jack, so he's really just doing this to screw with everyone. But Makoto isn't gonna be able to disprove him if he doesn't accuse Toko in the first place, so I'm gonna have to move this along myself somehow. "See, you're argument is based around the fact that only Genocide Jack would know those facts. But you and Makoto literally just brought them to our attention. Who's to say either of you didn't do it?"

"Yeah!" Hina agreed. "Anyone could've stumbled onto that file and learned all that!"

"I spent day in and day out in the library, and I can assure you that no one has been to the archive since it opened up to us." Byakuya claimed.

"Except for you and Makoto." I turned to the protagonist. "Speaking of, Makoto, you said you only found this case file earlier today, and that it was Byakuya who showed it to you?"

"That's right..." He confirmed.

"Well, then, I think that answers everything. Besides, I knew from one look at the crime scene this was the work of a copycat killer." Alright, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but I like to sound cool.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya sneered. "When you compare the past murders to this incident... the modus operandi matches completely."

"Are the methods of murder really exactly the same?" Makoto wondered. "I'm not so sure about that... I think there's a slight difference between the Genocide Jack cases and this one..."

"Huh? How's it any different?" Hiro asked.

"There are two clear differences between the Genocide Jack cases and this one. For one, the cause of death is different. In the Genocide Jack murders, all the victims were killed the same way. According to the case file, they were all apparently killed with... a pair of scissors. But Toko died from a blow to the head, right?"

"Ah, yes, that is remarkably different from the other murders!" Hifumi noted.

"Wouldn't it be strange for someone who kills the same way without fail to suddenly change their method? And there's more-one more conflicting detail... Do you remember what the killer used to suspend her? They'd used some kind of rope to hang her up by her wrists."

"What is your point?" Celeste asked.

"Well, in all the other Genocide Jack cases, something else was used to suspend them... Specifically, pairs of razor-sharp scissors."

"You missed a spot." I told him.

"...Huh?"

"There's a third difference; a pretty big one. Compare the victim of every case, and it proves that the killer couldn't have been Jack."

Makoto thought for a moment. "Is it because... Toko was a girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"In all the Genocide Jack cases, all the victims had something in common."

"They were all... guys?"

"Cute guys, at that." I added. "I don't want to diss the dead, but Toko wasn't either of those. So why would Jack decide to kill her, with all of these dudes available for murder?"

"We get it." Byakuya said. "You've clearly explained the killers philosophy. But that's not all there is to it. It's a different matter entirely... when you're forced to kill in order to survive."

"Yeah, but keep in mind, Jack's a goddamn psychopath." I pointed out. "Their way of thinking is completely different from any of ours. They might not even care about survival at all. Even if they would kill for that, why would they bother with the arrangement and the message and stuff? It'd completely ruin the purpose, since we'd all immediately know it was them."

"That... does make some amount of sense." Celeste agreed. "But we still don't know who Genocide Jack _is_."

"It doesn't matter." I asserted. "It's not related to this mystery, because this was the work of a copycat killer!"

"Can we really be sure that Genocide Jack isn't related to this case, though?" Makoto asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chihiro asked.

"Kyoko, when you were looking at the body earlier, you found these, right?" Makoto held up a unique pair of scissors.

"Hey... why do those look familiar?" Hiro asked.

"Because these scissors match the design of the Genocide Jack scissors." Makoto said. "And we found them on Toko's body."

"What does this mean?" Celeste wondered.

"What if Genocide Jack in this case isn't the killer..." Makoto theorized. "But instead, the victim."

Once everyone had a second to digest that idea, the courtroom exploded. Questions were thrown Makoto's way, and he couldn't explain himself over the noise.

Eventually, Hina silenced them. "Hey, okay, wait, hold on a sec! Toko has like, bloodophobia or whatever, remember? What kind of serial killer is afraid of blood!?" I'm surprised she managed to remember that little fact, since we didn't get the scene of Toko fainting in front of Chihiro's body. Because, well, she died in his place.

"Because Genocide Jack... has a split personality." Makoto claimed.

"...Huh?"

"I think I read that somewhere in the file, too... They thought that the suspect might have... what did they call it? "Dissociative identity disorder"."

Hifumi nodded. "O-Okay... but still, to go and say that about Miss Fukawa is-"

"Perfectly acceptable." Byakuya confirmed. "Last night, just before Monokuma gave his "motive" speech, Toko and I had a strange conversation. She told me a most interesting story... She said a murderous fiend lived within her, and she was afraid it could appear and attack at any time."

"So you kept this from the rest of us, and tried to confuse us by accusing the victim herself?" I said.

"But... the body really was suspended, right?" Mondo recalled. "And nobody but the police knew about that..."

"But as Al already pointed out, anyone could've found the file." Makoto said. "And Byakuya said that he was the only one who saw the file before today..." Byakuya didn't say a word.

"A-Are you saying... Mr. Togami did it?" Hifumi gasped.

"Then the reason he pushed the theory of Genocide Jack being the killer so hard was... because he wanted to remove suspicion from himself!" Celeste decided.

"...Well, Byakuya!?" Taka asked. "What's your response!?"

"I see... so now the suspicion falls on me." He calmly looked at everyone's faces. Finally, his eyes fell to Makoto. "Then I must ask... when would you say I began acting suspicious? Surely you must have an answer..."

"Hmm, looking back and thinking about it now... The way you were acting right before we discovered the body was a little strange... You said that the locker rooms were suspicious, but that was before we discovered the body, so how could you have known they were suspicious?"

"I see... That's a good answer, I must admit." Byakuya nodded. "Interesting. Very interesting, indeed! But your reasoning is still too weak!"

"Huh...?"

"What's wrong? Is that it? Surely you've got more than that. Go ahead, show us..." As he said that, Makoto seemed taken aback. "What's the matter? You're not finished already, are you? There must be more to it..."

"Th-There is... I think..." Makoto stammered.

"There _is_ more to it. Think about it." Kyoko said. "We just talked about the differences between this case and past Genocide Jack incidents. The proof you're looking for is hidden in there..."

"...Oh? Proof that I'm the culprit, you mean?" Byakuya sneered. Kyoko said nothing.

"Well, Jack always uses their signature scissors, both for murder and arranging the body." I recalled.

"But... Toko was suspended with... It was some kind of rope, was it not?" Celeste said.

"That's right! It absolutely was!" Taka declared.

"Then there must be something very fishy indeed about that rope...!" Hifumi decided.

"Hey, Byakuya!" Mondo accused. "Where'd you get it from, huh?"

"I'd never seen that rope before in my life..." Byakuya claimed.

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you _have_ seen it before. Because you see, that rope- or should I say... that extension cord?"

"What!? An extension cord!?" Hifumi gasped.

"Byakuya- you've used the extension cord in the library more than once, haven't you? And the extension cord that was in the library all this time... went missing after the murder! And there's no way someone who uses that extension cord as much as you do wouldn't discover that fact!"

"Then Byakuya must be the one who took the extension cord!" Taka accused. "I can't imagine any other possibility!"

"...That's really what you think?" Byakuya asked. "Then your conclusion is something like this...? I killed Toko in the boys locker room, then hung her up and wrote that bloody message. I intentionally made it look like Genocide Jack was behind it. Is that about right?" Makoto stood still, taken aback again. "What's wrong? I asked you if you think that's what happened."

"Hell yes that's what happened!" Mondo shouted. "So that's it, right? Byakuya's the killer!"

"He kept calling this a game, right? So he'd be totally willing to do something like this to "win"!" Taka said.

"...Um, sorry but could we hold on just a second?" Makoto asked. "I... I think we need to talk about this a little more."

"Huh? Do we really need to?" Hiro asked. "We've already decided who did it."

"I know, but still..." Makoto insisted. "There's something that's still bothering me..."

"Is that right?" Byakuya said. "And what, pray tell, is still bothering you? I killed her in the boys locker room, then disguised my crime. Specifically, I dressed it up to make it look like it was the work of a homicidal psychopath. What about all that "bothers" you?"

Makoto put a hand to his chin. "You say you killed Toko in the boys locker room, right? But are you sure about that? Isn't it possible the murder took place somewhere else?"

"How disappointing..." Byakuya sighed. "What kind of question is that? Even in the world of disappointments, this is a true letdown. She was found dead in the boys locker room. There is absolutely no question about that. How could the scene of the crime have been anywhere else?"

"Well... I think it's entirely possible that she was killed somewhere else, then carried there later..." He answered. "After all, Toko's a girl, so there was no way she could have gotten into the boys locker room on her own." Judging from Byakuya's expression, he never even considered that fact. But before he could reply...

"No, she DID have a way! And I can tell you what it was!" Hiro proclaimed.

"I highly doubt that." Celeste said.

"Shut up! I'm telling you, I know how she could have done it!" Great, now we're on to this.

"Is it really possible?" Celeste wondered. "Could Toko really have gotten into the boys locker room somehow?"

"She used the thing that was in the main hall!" Hiro said vaguely.

"Huh? What thing?" Hifumi asked.

"I'm talking about Leon's handbook, of course!" Hiro said.

"No, I don't think Toko used Leon's handbook." Makoto brought the conversation to a halt.

"Why not!?"

"Because Leon's handbook was broken." He answered.

"Oh! Well then yeah, I guess that'd be pretty impossible, huh?" Hiro chuckled.

"I am struck silent by how quickly you gave up..." Sakura said quietly.

"Plus, isn't there a regulation against using someone else's handbook?" Celeste said.

"Actually, the rule states that loaning your handbook is prohibited." Byakuya pointed out. "It says nothing about borrowing one. In other words, you could borrow a dead person's handbook all you want, and you'd be safe." Hooray for rules lawyering!

"Yup yup yup! Hit the nail square on the noggin!" Monokuma announced.

"Of course, if it were broken, that wouldn't make any sense anyway..." Byakuya said.

"So if she didn't use Leon's handbook..." Sakura began.

"Then she had to have been killed somewhere else, like I said." Makoto repeated.

"Hey, don't just move on without permission!" Taka scolded. "What do you mean she was killed somewhere else!?"

"Come on, Makoto!" Byakuya challenged. "If the murder took place somewhere else, let's see the proof!"

Makoto thought for a moment. "One of the benches in the bathhouse locker room went missing after the murder. I'd say that's definitely suspicious."

"So you're saying that is where the murder took place?" Celeste asked. "But can anyone confirm that the benches disappearance is indeed related to the murder?"

"Um... actually, I can." Chihiro answered quietly. "Al and I spent the entire afternoon yesterday in the bathhouse locker room."

I nodded. "I personally sat on the bench that's gone missing. We can confirm it was there up until Monokuma gave us the motive."

"So, Makoto, now that we've learned this, do you still think Byakuya's the killer?" Kyoko asked him.

"Well, without a doubt Byakuya's the one that made Toko's death look like Genocide Jack did it." He said. "But... but I... I think he might not actually be the killer after all."

"What? But aren't you the one who accused him in the first place?" Hifumi asked.

"He just seems to be too... easygoing about all this. Like he's enjoying us solving the mystery... The way he's acting, it makes it seem like it doesn't have anything to do with him."

"And you think that might be because it _doesn't_ have anything to do with him?" Celeste asked.

"Plus, the evidence he left behind was a little too... how can I put it? Overt." He said. "He consciously chose to use the extension cord, knowing it could connect him to the murder. At least, that's how I see it... And Byakuya, when you found out the murder took place somewhere other than the boys locker room, it seemed to rattle you. If you really were the killer, that wouldn't have had any effect on you."

"So that's your thinking, huh?" Byakuya sighed. "Well, it bothers me that you don't have more concrete reasons, but... It's fine. I guess I'll mark it as correct, for the time being."

"Mark it as... correct?" Hina repeated.

"He's right. I am not the culprit." Byakuya said flatly. "I just happened to come across the corpse in the boys locker room, and decided to alter it."

"Are you fucking with us right now...?" Mondo growled.

"No, I am not... effing with you right now." Oh, Byakuya, I love it when you're an asshole to everyone yet refuse to swear. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Well I find it very hard to believe!" Taka said.

"Go ahead, find it very hard to believe." Byakuya shrugged. "You're free to be executed along with the rest of us."

"If you're really telling the truth, then... why? Why'd you do that to her body?" Hina asked.

"My reasons hardly matter right now." He said. "Uncovering the culprit is much more important, wouldn't you say?"

I sighed. "Alright, so that killer has to be a boy. They killed the victim with a corner-shaped weapon in the bathhouse, and moved the body to the boys locker room."

"The body being moved would also explain why there wasn't much blood in the boys locker room." Makoto said. "The blood was in the bathhouse, and was cleaned away before we even found the body."

"I can certainly follow your reasoning, but... why would the culprit bother doing that?" Celeste asked. "In fact, how could they even have cleaned the blood, if the water is turned off at night?"

"Well, there was a bath just one room over, right?" Hiro noted. "Maybe they used the water from the bathhouse."

"But they still would have needed something to carry the water in." She said. "A bucket or something like that."

Makoto was thinking. "Hey, Al... you said you had a bucket of water in your room, didn't you?"

I blinked, unsure of where he was getting at. "Uh, yeah."

"Well then, you could've used that water to clean the blood, couldn't you?" He accused. It took me a moment to understand that he was accusing me. Makoto Naegi was accusing me. Of the murder.

Fffffuuuck me.

I didn't have a dream last night, did I? _I was trying to wake you up, but I guess you only remained semi-conscious throughout the whole experience._ So, what I saw, the puddle of blood and the broken bench, that was all real? _I was hoping if I woke you in time, you would be able to do something to stop the murder. Unfortunately, once my message got through, the killer had already begun messing with the evidence._ You know who the killer is? Tell me who! _Right, of course. The killer is-_

Suddenly, I had a powerful headache, and I heard a slight ringing in my ears. Was our connection... cut off? Monokuma was giggling in his throne as all the students eyes fell on me. Did he somehow interrupt me and Toshihide's conversation? How?

Nevermind that. I had to come up with a good defense, and quick. What else happened in that "dream?" I remember I felt guilty for letting another murder happen, and then... oh, god, Makoto's right. I did try and clean the blood off the floor. Me and my sleep-deprived mind, goddammit. But still, I didn't commit the murder. I couldn't let everyone think I had.

Before I could defend myself, though, Chihiro spoke up. "Wait, he has an alibi!" He shrunk a bit when everyone's attention shifted to him, but he continued. "Last night, I was with Al up until right before the murder... so I know he couldn't have done it."

"You were... together...?" Hifumi repeated, his breathing turning heavy. I wanted to facepalm.

"Huh?" Chihiro was oblivious.

"Yeah, what exactly were you two doing together, late at night?" Hiro asked. I wanted to facepalm repeatedly.

"Oh, well, um..." Chihiro stuttered. He must've just realized how that sounds. He must've also realized he couldn't tell the truth without exposing his own secret. I wanted to facepalm until there was no flesh left on my face.

Fortunately, I was able to keep my composure. "It wasn't anything weird. I was just helping her with... a thing." That didn't sound any better. I could probably use Alter Ego as an excuse, but Monokuma was right there. I mean, I knew he already knew about it, but Chihiro and the others didn't know that he knew about it. Also, kinda an awkward place to bring it up.

"Uh-huh. "Helping her." Right." Hiro nodded along, clearly not believing me. Great, now the idiot of the group is on me. I needed a way out of this. The trial won't continue if we stay here. I looked to Chihiro, who was blushing and covering his face. Okay, dude, that's not fair.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Makoto started talking. "What do you think, Celeste?" Then my heart stopped. "You said you saw Chihiro last night, didn't you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I did see her." The goth admitted. "Oh, but I suppose only Makoto knows about this. The rest of you had no idea, did you? That is why you are all making such ugly noises."

"Whatever, just hurry up and tell us!" Taka shouted impatiently.

"It was last night, just before nighttime." She explained. "I saw Chihiro... in the dormitory warehouse. I saw her stuffing a track jacket into a duffel bag. And that's when she said something that struck me as rather odd. Chihiro, you told me you were "in a hurry." But why would you be in a hurry? Only if someone were waiting for you, I should think."

"So you're saying Ms. Fujisaki and Mr. Wright were going to... work out together?" Hifumi asked.

"But... that doesn't make any sense, right?" Hina said. "I mean, girls can't go into the boy's locker room, and boys can't go into the girl's. We already talked about that." Chihiro wasn't hiding his face anymore, but he was shaking like a leaf. It was clear he didn't like being on the stand. He also seemed to know what direction Makoto was heading in.

"...What do you think, Sakura?" Makoto asked. The martial artist turned to him. "You said that you and Hina invited Chihiro to exercise all the time, right? But she always refused."

"Yes... I can believe she was exercising, and I can believe she would have someone help her." Sakura said. "But it does seem impossible for Al to be the one to do it."

But Makoto was on a roll now. I had a newfound hatred for people who are good at Danganronpa- myself included. "And Hina, you mentioned that Chihiro is usually shy around other girls, but she seems fine when she hangs out with guys."

Hina nodded, along with a few of the guys. Mondo scratched his head. "Now that you mention it, yeah, she always was hangin' out with one of the guys... Almost like she was avoidin' all the girls."

Most eyes were on Chihiro. A few eyes were on me, since I seemed to know the secrets here. But I kept a stone face. I wasn't about to rat him out. Makoto finally turned to the programmer. He seemed hesitant to say what was on his mind. "...Chihiro, if I'm wrong about this, you just have to say it, but... well, all of this evidence kind of makes it seem like-"

"I'm a boy."

A voice choked with tears cried out from Chihiro's position. An second that felt like forever later, and those three words blew the minds of every single student in the courtroom. Some understood it earlier than others, but everyone had started throwing questions around again within a few seconds.

Monokuma's quiet giggling turned into ferocious laughter. Chihiro himself was mortified, and went back to trying to hide his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. I flashed him a quick thumbs up. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean; proud of you for telling them, or I'm still here for you. Probably a bit of both. He's free to interpret it however he wants.

When the storm of questions finally died, Monokuma's laughter faded. "Oh what, you guys didn't know? Heck, I knew right off the bat! Chihiro Fujisaki is totally a guy!"

Chihiro sniffed. "I'm sorry..."

Kyoko turned on me. "And Al, you knew about this?"

I nodded. "He confided in me just yesterday. I had to promise to keep it from the rest of you, though..."

"I'm sorry..." He repeated. "It's not that I don't trust any of you, I just..."

"Chihiro, you don't have to justify yourself to anyone." I assured him. "We all have secrets. Monokuma made that clear last night. So just... chill out, alright?"

He took a few shaky breaths to calm himself. "...Okay..."

Kyoko continued. "So, after that, you two planned to exercise together?"

"That was the idea. But now there's a body in the room, so that's gonna make it kinda awkward." I tried to make it a joke, but it didn't really work. Story of my life.

"But, Chihiro... why would you dress up as a girl in the first place?" Hina asked.

"Um, b-because I-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Monokuma cried out. "I'm not here to hear a sob story! Tell it on your own time, we're in the middle of a trial here!"

"Monokuma, I mean this now more than ever when I say, shut up." I told him.

"No, he has a point." Kyoko said. "We might run out of time if we don't stay focused here. Unless Chihiro's story is going to solve the mystery of this crime, I think we can save it for later."

"O-okay..." Chihiro nodded.

I turned to our protagonist. "In that same vein, I have a question for Makoto. What now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, congrats, you pulled out one of your friend's deepest secrets. What now? Did it bring us any closer to the truth of this case? Can you honestly tell me the fact that Chihiro is a dude has any bearing on this case, whatsoever?"

He looked down to the ground. Then he looked up. "...Maybe it does. Al, Chihiro, could you two tell us what happened last night? Anything that happened after Monokuma's motive was announced."

"Um, since Al and I agreed to exercise that night, I went to the warehouse to get a tracksuit for myself." Chihiro recalled. "That's when Celeste saw me..."

"Meanwhile, I was waiting on the second floor. That's where I saw the victim for the last time, while she was stalking Byakuya." I said.

"Oh, please, don't put that image in my head." He groaned.

"After that, we met up in the boy's locker room and started exercising." I finished. "Riveting tale, huh?"

"When you saw Toko, did you say anything to her?"

"Yeah, we exchanged a few words." I remembered how I teased her for stalking Byakuya. God, why did I have to be such an asshole? "She started asking what I was doing on the second floor, and obviously, I couldn't tell the truth." I gestured to Chihiro. "She was probably more interested in Byakuya than me, anyway."

"What if she wasn't?" Makoto asked. "What if Toko saw you go into the boy's locker room, and watched long enough to see Chihiro go there as well?"

"That's a lot of hypotheticals..." But I hesitated.

Chihiro shook his head. "No... I made sure no one was around..."

"But she _is_ Jack." I noted. "So she would've had years of experience stalking and sneaking around, right? Maybe... she managed to stay hidden from both of us..."

"Okay, so, Toko found out that Chihiro is a boy. What does this mean?" Celeste asked.

"Al, how did you describe Genocide Jack's victims earlier?" Makoto asked.

"They were all... cute guys." I recalled. I was afraid of where this conversation was going. "So what?"

Makoto didn't respond. "What happened after that, Chihiro?"

"After our exercise, I decided to go to the bathhouse." He said. That was news to me. He was probably checking on Alter Ego, which he can't really say right here in front of Monokuma. "Th-Then I... I think I saw Toko... coming at me with a pair of scissors..."

"What!? Why didn't you say that earlier!?" Taka asked.

"I-I didn't remember it until now..." His gaze fell to the floor. "S-Sorry..." From his tone, I guessed that he _did_ remember, but like my "dream," he wasn't sure what he saw.

But still, Jack attacked Chihiro? Didn't she say she wasn't gonna do that, in game? Or was she not actually gonna kill him, just cut him up a bit? Ugh, the thought sends a chill up my spine. She did express interest in him after finding out he was a cross-dresser...

"So after finding out that Chihiro was a boy, Toko, or Genocide Jack, attacked him in the bathhouse." Kyoko summarized. "And that must've been where she was killed."

"Are you saying... Chihiro did it?" Hina asked. Wait, _is_ that what they're saying?

"That's impossible!" I asserted. "Chihiro wouldn't hurt a fly!" Seriously, he let a mosquito suck his blood because he felt bad for it! That's basically the definition of pacifism!

"You would've said the same thing about Sayaka." Byakuya pointed out. "Besides, this wasn't a premeditated murder. Anyone is capable of killing in the heat of the moment."

Yeah, I'm not buying that shit. "What happened next, Chihiro?"

"I-I... fainted." He admitted. "When I woke up, I was back in my room."

"You "fainted?" How convenient." Byakuya smirked.

"Yeah, says the guy that strung up the body for kicks." I said. C'mon, I need something. Is this because I changed things? Now we gotta deal with a trial that with less concrete evidence than in the game, all because I wanted to save everyone? Hypotheticals... that's what we're working with here. "What if there was... someone else? Someone came to Chihiro's rescue, or something."

"That's a big claim. Do you have any proof?" Byakuya asked.

Okay... I might have to bluff it here. "Wait... I think I know who the killer is."

"S-Seriously!?" Taka shouted.

"Wh-Who is it!? Who's the killer!?" Mondo asked.

"When I was cleaning the blood, I used my tracksuit as a cloth. But I didn't bring it back to my room, and it wasn't found during the investigation. The killer must've disposed of it. If we focus on the details, I'm sure the culprit's identity will be clear."

"...Are you sure about that?" Celeste asked. "You really think we can figure out who did it based on a piece of evidence we don't have?"

"What, you wanna track down some fingerprints or something?" Hifumi asked.

"Even if we had the equipment for that, we wouldn't know how to use it!" Taka stated.

"As was noted, the evidence is already gone." Byakuya stated. "There's nothing to get fingerprints _from_."

"Maybe, but we _can_ make certain inferences, if we just take the time to talk it out." Kyoko said, backing me up. "First of all, we know what Al was using his tracksuit for. He wore it when he exercised with Chihiro."

I nodded. "The question is... why did the killer bother taking my tracksuit from the crime scene? There must be some kind of connection between it and the killer." Here's hoping the Kyoko Gambit will work this time around.

"I got it!" Taka declared. "It's because it matched the one the culprit wore!"

"So what you're saying is... The killer had the same purple tracksuit as him?"

"Objection!" I found the culprit. This is it, goddammit. I guess I didn't really change anything. I wish it didn't have to come to this. "Mondo, I never said anything about the tracksuit's colour. So just how did you know it was purple?"

"What are you-!?" He sputtered. "You just-!"

"Al, before we began the trial, did you tell anyone the colour?" Makoto asked.

I shook my head. "The only person who saw it was Chihiro, and neither of us even talked about our exercising before ten minutes ago."

"Then... Mondo, how did you know what colour Al's tracksuit was?" Sakura asked.

"B-Because I-! I just-!"

"I-I'm sure he saw it at some point during the investigation...!" Taka offered.

"No, that can't be it." Kyoko said. "The tracksuit were surely disposed of by the time we began our investigation."

"It would appear you've dug your own grave, Mondo." I said gravely.

"Perhaps, but you handed him the shovel, didn't you?" Byakuya noted. "That's why you said what you did... Focus on the tracksuit, and it'll be obvious who he met with? What a bunch of nonsense..."

"...Ah, now I understand. It was all one big bluff, wasn't it?" Celeste said. "Your true intention was to draw a slip of the tongue from the culprit... That's why you said you knew who did it, to put them on edge."

"Mondo... was it really you?" Makoto asked. "Did you really... kill Toko?"

"I...I...I-I-I..." He stammered. "I didn't kill anyone! You've been all over me, judging everything I say, putting words in my mouth... What gives you the right to treat me like a goddamn criminal!?"

"Y-Yeah! He would never do something like that! This is a fault accusation!"

"It's true. The reasoning on that is pretty shaky. Still, you have more to say, right Al?" She was using the same tone she used when she was pushing Makoto along. She wasn't asking me, she was _telling_ me there was more evidence.

Did I have more? Maybe I should back up a bit. Instead of attacking Mondo, maybe I should go back and try to focus on why Chihiro, or anyone else for that matter, could not possibly be the culprit.

"Hey, Makoto, in Jack's case file, how many victims were there?" I asked.

"Dozens... maybe hundreds." He said.

"And you'd agree most of them were fairly healthy young men, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Now, what are the chances that Jack was able to kill all those men, but met her demise against..." I gestured across the room. "Chihiro. I mean, we can all agree you're... not as strong as the average guy, right?"

"Right..." He said. I think he briefly wondered if I was joking, considering that's been the topic of our conversations since yesterday morning. But I moved on.

"Right. But at least some of Jack's other victims were at least pretty athletic. Sure, it's entirely possible that none of them could defend themselves but Chihiro magically managed to kill Jack, but likely? No. At the very least, the culprit should have some sort of injury, just like Toko did."

"Well, Chihiro, do you have any injuries?" Byakuya asked him.

"No... I'm perfectly fine."

I turned to Makoto. He was lost in thought. "Hey, Mondo, remember when we were testing the dumbbells as weapons earlier?" I wasn't there for that, but Mondo seemed to know what he was talking about. "I had you lift the dumbbell to see if someone could use it as a weapon. But after swinging it around a few times, your arm started bleeding. You said you cut yourself earlier, and you must have reopened your wound. Where and when exactly did you cut yourself?"

"Ngh... Grrhh...!"

"No, wait, hold on!" Taka shouted. "You've got it all wrong! He would never kill-! I don't accept this! Show me the proof! The actual, solid proof!"

"Solid proof." Celeste repeated. "If we could find out what the murder weapon is, that would certainly be solid proof, I should think." Right, that's still one of the mysteries of this case.

"Something in the bathhouse that's shaped like a corner..." I summarized.

"There was nothing like that!" Taka asserted. "Mondo wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto said. "The murder weapon of this case... it wasn't really used as a weapon at all!"

"What does that mean, exactly?" Hifumi asked.

"What I mean is, the killer didn't pick up the weapon and hit Toko with it. Instead, they hit the weapon with Toko. Specifically, the bench that went missing!" Questions were raised, but Makoto pushed on. "Think about it, why would the killer need to get rid of the bench? It's pretty big, and would be a lot of work. Even if it got blood on it, they could have just cleaned it off. They would only move it because they had to."

"I can understand that, but... how does this connect the crime to Mondo?" Celeste asked.

"It doesn't!" Taka shouted. "He's wrong! You ARE wrong! You HAVE to be wrong...! Everything you just said is wrong! You made it all up!"

"Okay, then why don't we look back on this case one more time, from the beginning?" Makoto suggested. "That way, everything will become clear, and we'll all see if I was right or wrong!"

"First, let's take a look back to before the incident... Last night, Celeste saw Chihiro in the warehouse, correct? At the time, she was apparently stuffing something into a duffel bag. That "something" was a blue tracksuit. You can confirm this, right Celeste? With bag in hand, Chihiro headed out, even though it was officially nighttime.

"She made her way to the locker room. Specifically, the boys locker room. But how could Chihiro, who was apparently a girl, access the boys locker room? Simple. Because "she" was really a he. Which is why he was able to use his own e-Handbook to gain entrance to the boys locker room. Little did he know, he was being watched by the victim, Toko. She was watching the boys locker room to find out who Al was waiting for.

"Later, after their exercise, Chihiro went to the bathhouse. There, he encountered Toko's other personality: the fiendish serial killer, Genocide Jack! Before he could defend himself, he had fainted, but luckily someone else came to his rescue. The killer fought with Genocide Jack, and sustained some injuries, but managed to kill the murderous fiend first. They slammed her head directly into the corner of a nearby bench, and she died instantly.

"After that, the killer got to work moving Toko to the boys locker room. They also moved Chihiro back to his room. The killers reason for doing this isn't clear, but they also had help cleaning the crime scene from an unlikely witness: Albert. After stumbling upon the pool of blood, Al used his bucket of water and his tracksuit to clear the room. However, he left his bloody tracksuit behind when he left, and the killer got rid of it along with the bench.

"That could have been the end of things, but no... Byakuya discovered the body and decided to... intervene in the situation, making things even more complicated. So, after stumbling on the body... he went and got the extension cord from the library, and then _he_ got to work. ...He used the cord to string up Toko's lifeless body. Then, using the victims own blood, he left a grisly message there at the scene of the crime. He wanted to create the illusion that Genocide Jack was responsible for the slaughter.

"And around the same time that Byakuya was putting together this facade... The killer had finished disposing of all the other evidence, but still had one glaring issue. The bench was far too big to properly dispose of. So, the bench probably still exists, and the killer must have hid it somewhere where they knew no one would check."

"Isn't that right, Mondo Owada!?" Makoto threw an accusing finger in Mondo's direction.

"Kh-Kheeh..." Mondo couldn't find the strength to speak.

"W-Wait...! No, this can't be right!" Taka asserted. "Where's your evidence...? Y-Yeah, where's your evidence!? You need evidence! You need proof! Without any proof, you can't pin any of this on him!"

"If my thinking so far is right... The murder weapon, the bench, hasn't been disposed of. In which case, I think all we have to do is search Mondo's room. Once we do that, we'll-"

"We don't gotta do that." Mondo said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah..." He sighed. "I did it... I killed her."

"Bro? Bro... what are you saying?" Taka gasped.

"I got no choice, man. After hearing all that, I gotta just... give up. Go ahead, Monokuma. Get it over with... Ask for the goddamn verdict..."

"Roger that!" Monokuma cheered.

"W-Wait, hold on-!" Taka begged.

"No waiting! No holding on! Time for the moment we've all been waiting for! Grab your lever and give it a yank! Who will you elect as the blackened this time around? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee!?"

I grabbed the lever that popped out from the stand in front of me, and took a deep breath. Once I had worked up all my courage, I pulled the lever and selected Mondo. With that, his fate was decided, and that was the end of our second class trial.

* * *

 **Yeah. Mondo's the killer, just like in the game. Sorry if that's a letdown, but like I said, I'll be explaining the motive and stuff. I'm hoping it can provide a good enough explanation for this decision. If you felt like there was a lack of concrete evidence, and everyone was kinda just making theories near the end, well, that was somewhat intentional. In Danganronpa, you're always absolutely sure you have all the evidence for the trial. There's always a way forward. Here, Albert fiddling around might end up putting them in an unwinnable scenario. (Or not, since the story needs to progress and stuff.)**

 **It really does pain me to see Mondo go, though. He's a nice guy, with a sense of honour, but has some anger issues. He has an inferiority complex about being weak, similar to Chihiro, due to his brother and his secret. He's a well-developed character. Unfortunately, someone has to die, and after the next chapter, I hope you'll agree this one makes some sense. Or maybe you won't. I don't know.**

 **In the next one, Mondo will explain his motive, get executed, Albert will feel really depressed and guilty, and more story stuff will happen.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here we are. The end of "Boys Life of Despair" and we are now transitioning into "A Next Generation Legend! Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!" I'm gonna warn you right now, that name is probably gonna apply to this story as much as it did with canon. Seriously, who named that chapter?**

 **I feel like I may have over hyped the motive in the last chapter as being able to save my entire story. It probably won't, but if you're reading this far, your probably fine with that. Or not, I dunno.**

 **Anyway, I hope you can enjoy chapter 13. Funny, how 13 is often considered to be an unlucky number.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Uh-oh..." Monokuma giggled after counting up our votes. "This time it looks like... you got it right again! Yes, it is so. The blackened that killed Toko Fukawa was... Mondo Owaaadaaaa!"

Unlike Leon, who revealed a cowardly nature at the end of his trial, Mondo stood there, accepting the grave looks everyone gave him. Still, he refused to meet our eyes.

Monokuma continued. "In case you're wondering, the vote was NOT unanimous. Kiyotaka chose the wrooong answer! You're treading very close to the danger zone, Mr. Ishimaru! You need to be more careful!"

"I-I refuse to believe it..." Taka declared weakly. "There's no way... no way he would kill someone!"

"Sorry..." Mondo apologized quietly.

"Wh-Why are you apologizing!?" Taka asked, practically begged. "Why!? Why why why why why!? WHYYY!? Wh... why? Why did you do it!?"

Mondo couldn't meet his gaze. He kept his eyes on the floor. He seemed to try to say something a few times. Finally, he admitted "Because... no matter what, I didn't want anyone to know..."

"So that's what triggered it, after all." Kyoko said. "The possibility of having your embarrassing memories and secrets exposed..."

"Th-That's impossible!" Taka asserted. "Nothing could have been that bad! Something that he didn't want anyone to know... even if it meant killing someone...? It's impossible!"

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Byakuya groaned. "To judge others by your own standard is the height of folly. Even if you can't comprehend it, he obviously can. That's all there is to it."

"Well, while we're on the subject... why don't I tell you?" Monokuma suggested. "That embarrassing memory, that secret he didn't want anyone to know... You know what Mondo did? He killed his own brother!"

"Gh-!" Mondo choked when Monokuma said that.

The bear continued. "Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang leader, makes all the hoodlums and riff-raff across the country tremble... But the only reason he had the chance to join a gang in the first place was because of a certain someone. Mondo's older brother's name was Daiya Owada. Mondo had nothing but respect for him. It was because of Daiya that Mondo ever got on a motorcycle. Mondo's older brother was his only family growing up. He was the only one Mondo could trust, or respect. He wanted to measure up to his big brother, so he imitated him in everything he did. Mondo was the epitome of the starry-eyed kid brother.

"Meanwhile, the charismatic older brother had put together a local motorcycle gang... and before anyone knew it, it had grown into the biggest biker gang in the country. Daiya, the older brother, number one in the gang. And his number two, his younger brother, Mondo. In the beginning, everything was peaches and gravy. But when Mondo started to think about how he would have to take over the gang from his brother someday... his brother's greatness, his reputation, began to gnaw on Mondo's very soul! Almost every day, Mondo heard the gossip and whispers of the other members of the gang. Which is why... on the night of his amazing brother's retirement ceremony, Mondo challenged him to a street race!

"But during the race, tragedy struck... The kid brother pushed ahead with reckless abandon, eager for victory, and dashed into oncoming traffic. But suddenly... the older brother came out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way, taking the hit for him! Laying in his kid brother's arms, the older brother delivered his final words... Of course he knew it was his brother's fault, but Daiya never blamed him for what happened.

"He decided to hide the truth of what happened from everyone else in the gang. In order to keep the gang together, and keep the promise to his brother... he could never admit to anyone that it was his own weakness that had caused the accident! And as a result... the team was made even stronger, under the banner of the kid who'd bested his big brother. "Daiya was gonna lose to his kid brother, so he got stupid and got himself killed." That became the explanation for what happened. Mondo's lie became the truth. He wanted to lead the team so bad, he was willing to tell all kinds of lies about his brother. And yet... As soon as our killing game began, he realized... no matter how tough he pretended to be, he was just another weakling that could die here in an instant. And then the lovely, the hateful Monokuma announced the revealing of the embarrassing secrets. At that point, it was clear I would have no problem shedding light on his secret... "Mondo killed his own older brother."

Mondo shook his head slowly as the story concluded. "N-No matter what... I couldn't let the other gang members find out. If that happened, everything would've been ruined... Everything me and my brother had worked to create... woulda been destroyed... his death... all the guilt I'd been carrying around... it all woulda been for nothing. So that's why... That's why I... I...!"

"Mondo..." Makoto said quietly.

Mondo shook his head, and continued. "After I saw what Monokuma had on me... my head filled up with a kinda fuzzy uneasiness, and just started swirlin' around. I'd never felt anything like it before... I... I didn't know what to do about it. I wasn't sure what to think or say. But after a while, that fuzzy uneasiness... turned itself into a rock-hard lump of anxiety, way down in my stomach...! So I was just... wandering around the school, aimlessly... I couldn't even think about going to sleep... and that's when I went to the bathhouse. That's where I found the crazy bitch, just gently running a pair of scissors across Chihiro's arms and neck, whispering creepy shit to him... and I felt like I could hear something starting to... creak. Something... inside my head.

"I felt a lot of things at that moment. Fear. Relief, I guess, that I managed to get there before... something happened. But mostly I felt... angry. It was like... it was personal. Like I was Chihiro, and my secret was standing over me, threatening to cut me open. I know it's stupid, but that feeling... it broke me. I saw the bench nearby. I remembered a move I'd used a thousand times before, back in the gang. I... don't remember anything after that. When I woke up again, she was laying at my feet... covered in blood... from how the place looked, I knew Chihiro would be blamed, so I moved the body up to the boys locker room... I thought it was the one place Chihiro couldn't have gone, but I was wrong, and he almost ended up getting the blame anyway..."

"H-Hey..." Taka sniffed.

"... I... killed her." Mondo admitted. "I killed Toko. Even after all this time, I'm still just as weak as I've always been! And thanks to that, I did something I can never take back...!" So, rather than be jealous of Chihiro and kill him, this time Mondo snapped and killed Jack because he couldn't kill his secret. And it was my fault... this happened because of me...

"Ahh-hahaha!" Monokuma laughed, pointing at Mondo. "Look at him! You see? You're all just like him! For a secret from the past, for a memory... For that, he killed another living human in cold blood! He couldn't cut free of his regrets from the outside world. He doesn't know what true strength is. Do you see hope anywhere in there!? Cuz I sure don't!"

"You... bastard!" Taka growled. "Just shut up, you son of a bitch! Go ahead, say that again, I dare you!"

"Okay! I'll say it as many times as I want!... is what I want to say, but... unfortunately, I can't do that right now! Because the time for punishing is fast approaching!"

"P-Punishing...?" Makoto repeated.

"You mean... execution...!?" Taka shouted.

"That's what I promised you, right?" Monokuma asked. "The blackened that disturbs the peace will be punished."

"H-Hold on!"

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!"

"N-No, wait! Wait!"

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

"I! Said! WAAAAAIIIITT!"

"...Sorry, man..." Mondo apologized. "I couldn't keep the promise we made... from one man to another..." Unlike Leon, he didn't resist as chains came out of the curtain behind him and dragged him through to his own execution chamber. Monokuma pushed us through, so we could witness his death.

He was chained to a motorcycle, with a Monokuma imitating his hairstyle sitting at the drivers seat. At the far end of the chamber, a motorbike cage slowly opened its gate. Speakers lining the room blared down at us in Monokuma's voice, deafeningly loud:

" **THE CAGE OF DEATH!** " The Monokuma revved the engines before speeding toward the cage. Just before reaching the cage, the front seat springed, launching the Monokuma into the air, and Mondo was left speeding round and round. Another Monokuma appeared and started hoola-hooping. Then, the cage became electrified, frying Mondo inside. The electricity lit the cage up to blinding levels of light. When it finally stopped, the motorcycle slowed and fell to the side, it's passenger gone from the realm. Three beeps later, and a nearby machine spit out a small tub labelled "MONDO BUTTER."

I rubbed my eyes. I watched the whole thing, even when the light could have blinded me. Another case, another two people died at my hand. I mourned Mondo, apologized to him. It'd never be enough.

"Laugh at death, and your soul will forever be at peace." Monokuma told us.

"It... can't be..." Taka whispered. "My... brother... Urraaaaaahhh...!" He crumbled to the floor, gripping his head in his hands. "URRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We let him yell. We were all mourning in our own ways, it wouldn't be fair to stop him. Of course, some of us couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"What a disappointment." Byakuya sighed. "This is the end of the game?"

"B... Byakuya...?" Makoto said his name with a shaky breath.

"You're completely insane, you know that?" Hina told him, tears streaming from her eyes. "A game? One of our friends is dead! Do you realize that!?"

"Of course I do. Because this game is life or death." He said it like it was just that simple. Just another rule.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Kyoko said, shaking her head at him. "I don't have a response, except that... I just don't understand why. Why did you go out of your way to disguise Mondo's crime?"

"Why...? Isn't it obvious? Because it made things more interesting." He just didn't give a shit. The rest of us were crying and screaming, and he just didn't care. "Last night, when the murder took place, I was in the library as usual."

"So you ignored the nighttime rule, too..." Celeste sighed.

"That rule never mattered to me." He said. "I don't recall agreeing to it."

"Well, I don't particularly care. Please, continue."

"The night grew late, and I decided to return to my room. Which is when I stumbled upon her... I spotted Mondo coming out of the boys locker room. After he'd gone, I looked inside and saw the corpse."

"Wh-!? You mean you actually witnessed the murder!?" Hiro asked.

Byakuya chuckled. "He was such a fool. He didn't have the slightest idea that I'd seen him."

"So... you're saying you knew who the culprit was from the very beginning?" Hifumi asked.

"Indeed. But if that had been the end of it, how boring would that have been? I mean, what a waste of time to have the answer revealed right at the beginning. Which is why I decided to... lend a little helping hand. I thought it would liven things up."

"You did all that... to "liven things up"!?" Makoto shouted.

"So after hearing about Genocide Jack from Toko, you decided to use that... to create the fake murder scene?" Kyoko summarized.

"But damn, man... If we hadn't figured out who'd really done it, you woulda been dead too, right?" Hiro asked.

"Well obviously I would have revealed the truth before it reached that point. Of course..." He turned to Makoto. "Thanks to a certain remarkable someone, it never did. And I was able to preform an interesting experiment. Once I do decide to become blackened, I now know who I'll have to watch out for."

"Wh-!?"

"So that was your reason..." Kyoko said.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked.

"Yes. We're done listening to your story." She assured him. "I'd also like to ask Al his reasoning."

I looked up. "Huh?"

"I don't think you properly explained why you cleaned the crime scene. You could have went and woke everyone up, told someone what happened, but instead you wiped up the blood and went back to bed. Why?"

Yeah, that's a little hard to explain. Toshihide, some guy nobody here even met, put me into a sleep-walking state, then I cleaned the crime scene. Would anyone here believe that? Probably not. I sighed. "I dunno. I panicked, I guess. And I was sleep-deprived, so I kinda thought... it was just a dream. I was kinda hoping it was."

"You were panicked and sleep-deprived at the same time?" Celeste asked. "If a puddle of blood is not enough to wake you up, I'm not sure what is."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I was thinking. Maybe I'm just as fucked in the head as Byakuya, and I just don't know it." Byakuya looked like he was gonna say something, but Kyoko beat him to it.

"Trust me, you're not." She assured me.

"That's a nice sentiment, but-"

"Whatever you're reasons, you weren't doing it just to "liven things up"." She said.

I shrugged, and didn't push it any further. She didn't have any idea how much I should've been helping rather than hurting.

"Moving on..." She said. "There's something I'd like to ask Monokuma."

"Ohh? I'm up next?" The bear asked.

"You like to perform these elaborate executions each time, correct? My question is... why?"

"Puhuhu... Do you like them? But you know, this punishment, this despair- it's not just for you. All this punishment, all this despair is my gift to mankind itself!"

"You're overexaggerating."

"I am not overexaggerating!" He declared. "These punishments are meant to transform all hope to despair!"

"...What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Mean...? Meeaaan...? Mean? Mean mean mean mean mean mean mean mean mean mean! Good GRIEF! I don't understand why you have to pick apart every little stupid thing!"

"Hmph. Whatever, it doesn't matter." Byakuya shrugged. "In the end, I'm going to stand alone as the victor. And then everything will be revealed to me."

"Ahh, the noble son of a noble family... Truly you understand me!" Monokuma swooned. "Puhuhu, I think this is the start of a terrifying friendship!"

"Shut up. I would never stoop to the level of a childish criminal like you. Let me just say this... After I have achieved complete victory... you're up next. I'm going to find you and kill you. Understand? In the name of the Togami family, for which victory is a foregone conclusion..."

"Oooh, so cool!" Monokuma swooned once more. "It's like you're the main character of a video game or something! No trash mob for you!" Funny, I feel like Byakuya wants nothing more than to be the main character.

"I swear, whatever it takes... I will kill you!"

"Puhuhu... Temper, temper! Sounds like someone needs a nap! Puhuhu... Puuhuhuhuhu! Ahh-hahahaha!" Monokuma kept laughing as he led us back to the elevator.

Nobody said anything as the steel cage brought us back to the empty life in Hope's Peak Academy. What more was there to say? Death held no meaning in this world. It only signaled the start or end of a class trial. There was no time to say goodbye.

* * *

As I stepped off the elevator, I heard someone gasp and wheeze. I looked over the entire group before I realized the sound came from inside my head.

Toshihide, you're back. _...Yes. The mastermind somehow jammed our signal. I didn't even know that was possible. Interesting._ Well, we found out the culprit without your help, so it all worked out in the end. _I suppose._ I just wish it didn't have to happen at all, you know? _Actually, Al, I think I'll speak with you tonight. Too much to say, so little time. Watch your left._ Tonight? So I can expect another dream sequence, huh? And what do you mean, watch my left?

"-stening? Al?" On my left was Chihiro, who looked worse for wear. But who wasn't, at this point? Other than Byakuya, of course. But man, Chihiro looked destroyed. I guess anyone would be, after seeing their role model get brutally executed. Was it better when he was killed by him, or that he had to watch him die? I was having a hard time wondering what was best right now.

I shook my head. "Oh, sorry, I was... thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was talking... with Kyoko, just now." He explained. "She asked me if I was still going to tell everyone about my secret. You know... about why I dress like a girl." He gripped the hem of his skirt as if the outfit was constraining him. In hindsight, he never did seem too comfortable with that skirt.

"Are you?"

"... I'm not sure. I don't think anyone wants to hear my story after... everything that's happened. Besides, with all the time that's passed... everyone probably made their own judgments by now, anyway."

"Did... Kyoko say anything?" I asked. You never know with that chick.

"She said that... she thinks it would be a good idea to do it soon. Like ripping off a band-aid..."

"That's funny, I thought you ripped it off when you came out and announced it to everyone." I smirked weakly. "But I think I can agree with her. It might be nice to get everyone's mind off of today, if only for a little bit."

I tried to think of more to say, but the walk from the elevator room to the dining hall was so short that there wasn't really a point. Once we reached the entrance to the dining hall, however, Chihiro stopped.

"C-Can I... tell you something?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You've already told me your biggest secret. Not sure why I'd stop you now."

"Remember how Monokuma said that Taka... didn't vote for Mondo?"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be doing too good."

"Well, I... I-I almost didn't vote for him, either..." He admitted. My calm exterior fell away. The heavy depression of despair I was feeling turned into a panic.

"Wh-What? Why!?" But I had a feeling I already knew the answer. _I don't want to live... if it means killing someone else to do it. I don't want to kill anyone else! Leon died because we all voted for him, right? It's no different from us killing him ourselves!_ That's what he said after the first trial.

"But I... I thought about what you and Makoto told me... about directing my anger at the mastermind, that they're the one's forcing us to vote. So I decided... for Mondo and Toko... and everyone else, I'll do my best to get out of here, with everyone!"

I stared at him for a moment, and couldn't help but smile. "... and you say you're not strong..." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"I mean, sure, not physically. But while everyone else was worrying about their secrets, you were trying to improve yourself. And now, even after a class trial, you're still not giving up. So, yeah, maybe you don't have the muscles, but you got real strength where it counts."

Chihiro clearly didn't know how to take this kind of praise. "Ehehe... Thank you. I'm not sure what to say..."

"Well, if Monokuma isn't gonna show up and ruin everything..." I looked around the hall, peeking around corners. Nothing. Well, that's just worries me more. "Huh... Well then, let's eat."

Dinner was a nice cool-down from the rest of the day's events. Everyone still seemed rather down, but still managed to contribute to the small talk. I even went through the effort of making some milk tea for everyone, just the way Celeste likes it. I was gonna have to get used to making it, in time.

Byakuya was the only one not there, because he's Byakuya. Well, actually, there was someone else I'd say wasn't there, not entirely. Taka. He just sat at his spot at the table, with a thousand-yard stare on his face. When I gave him his tea, he took some sips every minute or so, and I managed to get him to take some bites of his food, but he mostly just sat there.

When everyone finished dinner and got up to leave, he seemed to take notice and got up. As he was heading to his room, I caught up with him and gave him a pat on his back. "Hey, man, are you gonna be okay?"

He turned to me, although he wasn't quite looking at me, more like through me. Still with the same expression, he slowly nodded at me before he continued walking. Seems I have my work cut out for me.

After the nighttime announcement, I retired to my room along with everyone else. I tried to think of a way to prevent myself from leaving like I did last night. We really didn't need Toshihide making me do creepy shit in the middle of the night.

 _I didn't know you wouldn't fully wake up. I promise not to do something like that again._ I'm having trouble taking your word for it. _That's fair._

In the end, I moved my chair in front of the locked door and decided that'd be enough to distract my effort. Probably not, though. When I turned to my bed, Monokuma was seated on it.

"Jesus!" I jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it too much to believe I'm just coming over for a friendly visit?" He asked.

"Considering I hate you and everything you stand for? Yes."

He shrugged. "Hey, I might be crazy, but at least I'm honest about it. You sure have a weird way of choosing your friends."

The way he said it didn't imply he was talking about Chihiro, Hifumi, or Makoto. "How much do you really know?" I asked.

He laughed, and raised his hands defensively. "I don't know anything, I swear!" When I continued to stare at him, he let his hands fall to his sides. "Man, you're real boring right now. Not at all like this morning."

"Two of my friends died today." I growled. "And when we all get outta here, you'll join them."

"There you go using that word again! "Friends?" Do you really think you know who's on your side and who's not? You might know how to manipulate that cross-dresser into opening up to you, or any of those other freaks, but what about the one guy you can't cheat with?" He asked.

"Aha! You do know about all this shit!" I exclaimed, stepping forward.

"And I know more about it than you!" He emphasized "you" by pushing his paw into my chest. "You really think you and that physicist are being super secretive? That no one knows any of your super secret club secrets? Get real."

"This coming from a roboticized teddy-bear being controlled by the Ultimate Despair."

"I told you, I'm _not_ a teddy bear. And how funny is it that I'm still less delusional than you?"

 _Albert, do not listen to him. You know what the Ultimate Despair is capable of._ Okay, you shut up...

"... and you shut up. I'm too tired to deal with you. Get outta here so I can go to bed."

Monokuma laughed. "Sure, talk it over with your buddy. But think about what I said. You never know what those around you are thinking, y'know?" With that, he was gone.

I slipped off my lab coat, but paused when something fell out of my pocket. It was the envelope that held my secret, that I wasn't from this world. I considered burning it, since that was some pretty valuable info, but decided against it. One of these days, when everything's less complicated, I'll tell everyone, and I'll need something to prove it. I put it back in the pocket, and went to lie on my bed.

* * *

The dream began with the sound of a camera going off. I looked around. I was in a classroom, seated in a window seat in the back, behind Toko. Hiro was holding the camera, standing against the side wall of the room, and he just took a picture of the rest of his classmates. From the angle, it didn't seem like I'd be in frame. Good.

In the row in front of me, Mondo was sleeping, Toko seemed to staring dreamily at Byakuya, who was in the desk in front of her, and Mukuro was there, just... blankly staring at the front, as she does. The main group that would be in the middle of the picture was Makoto, Hina, Hifumi, Taka, Sakura, and Sayaka. Hina and Sayaka had doughnut boxes on their desks. The front row had Celeste, Chihiro, Junko, Kyoko, and Leon.

I felt guilt every time my eyes fell on someone who had died. They all looked so happy here. I was so caught up with myself I hadn't noticed another face sitting in the desk next to me.

"Well, I suppose you're starting to get an understanding for how I feel." The raspy voice said. Toshihide Tomonaga greeted me with a weak wave, his dull purple eyes studying me. Actually, they were probably studying my mind more than my body. He combed some grey hairs out of his face as he turned to view the rest of the class. Despite still looking unhealthy, I think his skin had a bit more colour to it now when compared to before.

"If what you feel is "overwhelming guilt," then, yeah."

"I do, actually. I already told you about my numerous plans, and equally numerous failures to stop the Ultimate Despair." He sighed. "This happened to them because I wasn't good enough."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I smirked, then sighed. "But, man, trading Toko's life for Chihiro is the only real difference I've made so far..."

"So? What are your plans to prevent the next trial?" He asked.

I glanced at the classmates involved. "Celeste kills Hifumi and Taka for money. I guess I'll try to befriend her, but I'm not sure how well it'll work. Maybe, since I'm already on Hifumi's good side, I could convince him not to listen to her, but, well... it's Hifumi."

"Indeed. Maybe if you were two-dimensional." He smiled at me.

I stared at him. "You know, for someone who studies psychology in their spare time, you sure aren't too good at telling jokes. It's also pretty hard when I have to think about whether your joking or if you can actually make me 2D."

"I'm joking, of course. I suppose this is why Susumu was always telling the jokes." He sighed again.

"Who?"

"Susumu Kimura. A friend of mine. He was the Ultimate Biologist. I suppose you wouldn't know him. He was one of the victims of the Ultimate Despair."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

He waved it off. "That was a lifetime ago. But I suppose with that anecdote, you can understand that I only have my Kouhai's best interest at heart."

"This is about what Monokuma was saying, huh?" I scratched my head. "It's a bit hard for you to defend yourself when you're such a goddamn mystery to me."

"It's true I haven't been very open about myself, my condition, or my past. But we both have very similar goals. We both want to bring this killing game to a fast end. We both want to end the Ultimate Despair."

"I guess. Do you have any advice for me on what to do, then?"

He thought for a moment. "Well... you're operating under the assumption that the only people you have to look out for are Ludenberg-kun, Yamada-kun, or Ishimaru-kun. But after the last class trial, I assumed you would start looking out for everyone involved. You wouldn't think you would have had to worry about Fukawa-kun, but here we are."

I nodded. "Right. Anyone could be a victim."

"The question is, is there anyone you believe is incapable of being a culprit?"

I ran through the list of survivors in my head. "Makoto, Hina, Chihiro, Kyoko, or Sakura, definitely not. Byakuya, maybe. Celeste, most probably. Hifumi, only if Celeste tricks him into it. Taka, I don't think so. And Hiro, well... he's desperate, but I don't think he has the guts."

"So, Byakuya, Celeste, and Hifumi. Not a big list. I urge you to be a bit more cautious."

I was about to say "I know what I'm doing." but I wasn't sure I did. Instead, I said "I'll keep that in mind."

"Just keep in mind, I have your back. With luck, our laser may be ready for use in the coming days. This won't take much longer. Goodbye." He rose from his seat and strode to the door, the other students acting as if he didn't even exist. As he near the door, I heard a sound like a metal clack, and the door slowly moved open. When he was on the other side, I heard the sound again, and the door swung shut.

I expected the dream to end at that point. That always happens when Toshihide's done talking to me. Instead, it continued. Huh.

I stared ahead, at Toko's back, waiting for my vision to turn into the roof of my dorm room. Nope, just Toko's back. She shifted in her seat, and I saw her tongue dangle in front of her. Out loud, I realized "Oh, you're Jack."

She turned to me, and Jesus, that was a long tongue. Obviously, the in-game sprites exaggerated a bit, but it was still much longer than your average person. The rest of her face seemed content, like everyone else in the class, smiling. "So you remembered me, Einstein!"

So that was my nickname, huh? I suppose it was better than "Allie" or something like that. "How could I forget a character like you?" I sighed. "I'm... sorry I got you killed."

She went back to staring at Byakuya, but still seemed to be paying attention to me. "Eh, don't worry about that. I've killed hundreds of people! It's only fair that it'd catch up to me eventually."

She seemed a lot more... philosophical than I remembered. Well, duh, this is a dream. "Yeah, but I don't think Toko deserved to get offed in the crossfire."

"Meh, there's always innocent victims in war. Though if anyone dared to try and hurt Master, I'd shove my scissors so far up-"

"I just wish I could've... gotten to know you before you died..."

She looked back at me. "You know, I always wondered why you didn't talk to Miss Morose, like, ever. I mean, I know she can't compare to this murderous fiend, but I thought you two would've gotten along. You're both always off in your own little world, and have bad social skills, and-"

"Alright, alright... but, yeah, I guess I never thought of it that way. Toko was... a person. She had reasons for acting the way she did, however strange... But I just sort of... dismissed her as some annoying girl with self-confidence issues. I guess I do that with quite a bit of the characters..."

She cackled. "See, I think that's your problem. You just see everyone as "characters." I guess that's another thing you have in common with Miss Morose. You have a hard time seeing everyone around you as complex human beings, instead of one-note video game characters. Well, except for me. I'm just a serial killer."

She looked back to Byakuya. I did, too. "Right... like Byakuya. I always just saw him as a massive prick. But there are... reasons he's like that. Maybe instead of getting mad at him, I should try to understand where he's coming from." I thought about it for another moment, then slowly got up. "Thanks, Jack. I'll see you... well, I hope I don't see you for another, like, sixty years. But, bye."

She gave me a little salute. "Seeya, Einstein."

I walked through the crowd of students. Some of them greeted me, others seemed to ignore me. Hina passed me a doughnut when I walked by her. It wasn't Tim Horton's, but it was good enough. I made my way to the front of the room, where Taka had seated himself in the front-center desk. Mondo was sitting in the desk next to him, but I doubted it was his own, since he was just sleeping at the back of the room. The two were talking, but quieted down slightly when I approached.

"Uh, hey, guys..." I nodded to them both. I turned to Mondo. "I'm, uh... sorry that you died."

Taka said nothing. Mondo just shrugged. "It ain't your fault. Even if you weren't there, it still woulda happened, right? Besides," He nudged Taka. "once my bro snaps outta his funk, I'll be back and _butter_ than ever."

Taka burst into laughter, and shoved Mondo's shoulder. "Bro, that was hilarious!"

I blinked. "Right. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that... I appreciate that you saved Chihiro, even if you didn't mean to at the time. I just wish you didn't have to die because of it."

Mondo shrugged again. "Everyone dies, man. Them's the brakes. And when you go too fast, you gotta pump the brakes."

Taka laughed again. "Bro, you are on _fire_ today!"

Mondo nodded. "Anyway, I think you should be waking up soon, man."

"Will I ever get to see you again? Any of the people who died?" I asked.

"Obviously. As long as you remember us, we'll always be with you, y'know?"

"That sounds kinda sappy." I said. "But I guess I could use some sappy right about now." As I spoke, my body started feeling numb, my vision blurred, and I couldn't hear myself speak.

* * *

It was midnight. The dining hall was completely locked off. No student could possibly get here, and if they could, it was against the rules. Good.

The mastermind made their way through the kitchen, making a meal out of all the foods most likely to last in their stomach. Having to wait until night to eat was a pain, but they would do whatever they had to in the name of despair.

They sat down at a table and started getting to work clearing the tray. About halfway through the meal, they saw movement out of the corner of their eye. Toshihide Tomonaga, the Ultimate Physicist, entered their vision out of nowhere. He was good at that. Still, the mastermind was expecting this, after what happened at the trial.

"Greetings." He said. It was annoying how he always acted so polite, even to people he absolutely hated. "May I sit?"

The mastermind stared at him. In a completely monotone voice, they said "It's not like anything I say will stop you. Go ahead."

He took a seat directly across from them. "Let us get down to brass tacks, as it were. How exactly did you interrupt my connection with Albert? It was my understanding you didn't quite understand the science behind it."

The mastermind scraped some heavy stew into their mouth before answering. "I do not. But the waves you two can communicate on are just that, waves. Most radios can't work on that frequency, but I was eventually able to create a device that could specifically interrupt it. Sort of an... electromagnetic pulse, almost. But I had to make sure it would not affect the e-handbooks."

The physicist nodded. "I see. But you turned it off after the trial. Are you not going to stop me from speaking with him?"

They took a bite out of a fluffy slice of bread. "Nah, that'd be boring as hell. I'll let you help him out and shit, but I don't wanna hear any cheatin', 'kay? He's gotta figure out this shit on his own, like everyone else!"

"And you believe there will be more killings?" The physicist asked. God, he could be so annoying.

They took a gulp of some off-brand energy drink. "Well, obviously! If we actually thought you and that boy could be a threat, we wouldn't have went through the effort of putting him in the game in the first place."

"I see." The physicist sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then he stood up. "Well, I won't keep you. I only wish I studied psychology more. Perhaps then, I could understand you. Or perhaps not. If I could kill you here and now, then I would..."

They swallowed a heavy scoop of rice. "I could say the same about you..."

"I'll supposed I'll see you some other time. Until then." He turned and walked out of their vision, and he was gone. The annoying bastard will see despair soon enough. They swore it. His plan was doomed to fail.

* * *

 **Ooh, Toshihide is mysterious and stuff. Let's hope he and Albert can save everyone. But they probably won't, since this is pretty early in the story to just have everyone saved. Nah, there's still so much story to happen, and mysteries to solve.**

 **Survivors-11: Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Hifumi Yamada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Kyoko Kirigiri, Sakura Ogami, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Albert Wright**

 **Victims-5: Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata, Toko Fukawa, Mondo Owada**

 **In the next chapter, the students will explore the third floor of the school.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here it is. The first chapter of the third section of the game. These chapters are getting a bit long now, and they are probably only going to get longer from here.**

 **Anyway, I hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

I yawned as I sat down for breakfast the morning after the trial. Funny, eating always seems to wake me up, but I was pretty deep into that dream I had last night. With my sleep-deprived mind, I took a head count of everyone here.

"Today's count kinda sucks, huh?" Hiro noted. "Byakuya still refuses to show up..."

"And I haven't seen Miss Asahina anywhere." Hifumi said.

"She said her stomach was hurting, so she's taking it easy in her room for today." Sakura explained.

"That is rather unusual for her." Celeste worried. "Normally she is so full of energy."

"Which is exactly what makes me worry..." Sakura said.

I shrugged. "Well, no one's immune to a stomach ache every now and then. A little bed rest does wonders."

"So it's just the nine of us, then?" Kyoko asked.

"It looks that way." Makoto agreed. Yeah, since Chihiro's alive this time, and I'm here, we have a slightly larger headcount than we normally would, but it still feels small to everyone else.

I glanced at the programmer. Last night, after dinner, he apparently checked out the warehouse for clothing his size. He was almost able to recreate his old uniform, but in a male design. Now he wears a green suit jacket (or a blazer, I don't care the difference) over his dress shirt, and he actually has PANTS. He told me his current goal is to exercise until he can fit into that Jimmy Decay shirt he got, back when we discovered the MonoMono Machine. That'd probably take a while, but I wasn't about to dissuade the guy.

"It's times like this where the committee chairman needs to get things going with a BANG!" Hiro announced, turning to Taka, who said nothing, simply starring down into his plate of untouched food. "Or not...?"

"So, I mean... what's gonna happen now?" Hifumi asked. "We haven't found any way out, and we have no idea if help's ever gonna come. Ngh! Now I'm all depressed just thinking about it..."

"We simply have to make the best of things- do our best to get along and live here together in peace." Celeste said. "Forget about the outside world, and accept this new life. That is the only hope we have now."

"What...? To live here forever...?" Makoto repeated.

"Here we have every convenience." She spread her arms to emphasize. "We have food, clothes, our every need is seen to. Why are you dissatisfied? In fact, let me ask you this? What is it about the outside world that you long for? Competition, discrimination, victimization and violence... As society grows, so does its perversion. In which case, is our current situation not-"

"Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess..." Hifumi muttered. Oh, here we go...

"Hmm?"

"Meggy, the drill shop owner, the bunny-eared Amazon, Catgirl Dogboy, Robo Justice the Galactic King... And...! And-! What I mean is, there's no 2D here!"

Celeste sighed, and started twirling her hair. "The mastermind puts such base desires to their advantage, bending you to their will..."

"Okay, well, anyway... Since Taka's, like, catatonic..." Hiro started, turning back to Taka, who still had yet to change his expression, or eat anything on his plate. "...as the oldest one here, I'm officially stepping up to take the lead! So! We're all gonna work together and spend the rest of the day searching the school!" Hmm... should I challenge Hiro's authority five seconds into him taking up the role?... Nah. I'll let him have his fun.

"Searching...?" Makoto repeated.

"Well, I mean... since the class trial is over and all..."

"...there should be new places for us to investigate." Sakura finished.

"Yeah, that's the ticket! Maybe we'll find some kind of clue this time!" He hoped. Well, his predictions are right 33% of the time.

"Then once we're done eating, let's split up and begin looking around." Sakura decided. "Do you have any problem with that, Celeste?"

"Hmm... There may well be a discovery waiting for us which may further enrich our life here." She said.

"Er, no... the point is to look for clues." Hifumi said.

"Look, man, we're all in agreement in something for once, let's just take what we can get." I told him.

"Well, whatever else we do today, first we should eat." Sakura said. "We can't do anything on an empty stomach." I wanted to argue that we went through an entire class trial yesterday, and nobody ate anything until dinnertime, but I kept my mouth shut.

"You're right." Makoto agreed. "Let's hurry up and eat so we can start our investigation..." And we did just that. After stuffing our faces, we all headed to the new third floor and split up.

* * *

 _Albert, this floor has a physics lab._ Yes, Toshi, I'm well aware. _Never call me Toshi again. But the physics lab might have exactly what you need for the rest of our laser device._ Yes, I'm well aware of that, too. _Then why are you not hurrying to the lab at your earliest convenience?_ Well, because I have no reason to know there's a lab that I can explain to the others. If I check out the other rooms first, it's more natural. _That's why you're inspecting the rec room like a crime scene?_ Oh, no, I'm just doing that because I'm bored.

"Hmm... So this is..." Makoto muttered to himself as he entered.

"A recreational room." Celeste finished. "A place for students to come and relax..."

"I never would've imagined a school having a place like this..."

"Well, no normal school would." Celeste went around, pointing at all the various activities. "It has Othello, shogi, even a dartboard and a pool table... And look at this... They have even provided us with a remarkable number of magazines. Those will certainly be helpful in keeping our boredom at bay."

I plucked a video game magazine off the shelf and flipped through it. The only games listed were games that existed in the Danganronpa universe, so I didn't get any nostalgia from my own world. "Well, yeah, maybe the first hundred times you read it..."

"Ring ring ring!" Monokuma came out of nowhere, as usual. "Hello there! Allow me to expound! We've got fashion, motorcycles, martial arts, video games, baseball, science, all kinds of magazines! Oh, but nothing dirty! This is a school, after all. If you need a quick fix, check out the swimsuit mags!" I plucked a swimsuit magazine off the shelf and flipped through it.

"And will you be adding to our collection as new issues come out?" Celeste asked him.

"Sorry, no can do. Even if I wanted to, right now magazines are kinda..." The bear trailed off.

"Kinda what...?" Makoto asked.

"Oops! Nothing, never mind, no no no! Anyway, that's it for my expoundation. Bye-bye!" He seemed to disappear faster than he usually does.

"...What he just said..." Celeste muttered.

"I know, right? It bothers me, too..." Makoto said.

"Life here would be that much nicer if he could add some new issues once in a while. How disappointing..." Celeste sighed. Good to know your priorities are in the right place.

"R-Really...?"

I slipped the swimsuit mag into my coat pocket. "Well, I'd like to stay and check this place out, but I'm really hoping I can find a physics lab on this floor, so I'll see you guys."

Celeste put a hand to her chin. "You know, this room has reminded me... we should play a game sometime, Al."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Remember when we first talked?" She reminded me. "I told you I would like to play a game with you, and I still do."

I nodded. I don't remember agreeing to that before, but whatever. "Sure, maybe later." Hmm, how much can I show off? "You can use this time to prepare to get schooled."

I could tell she was restraining from laughing in my face. "Well, you are certainly confident. Do you have the skill to back it up?"

"Probably not." I shrugged, and pointed to Makoto. "And I'm not lucky, either. But with confidence, you've won before you started, right? I think that's the saying..."

"I do not think that applies to gambling."

* * *

After that, I decided to head to the physics lab. The only other rooms to check out were the art room, and some classrooms, both of which I wasn't too excited about. Sure, I like art, but the art studio isn't very relevant to the plot, especially if I can avoid the next class trial. So I let Makoto head there while I stopped stalling and went for the physics lab.

The sound of mechanical whirring filled my ears. Also, Taka was here. I said hello, but he was still... broken. I walked around the place, looking at objects on shelves and having Toshihide explain their function to me.

 _That's a Tesla coil!_ I know what a Tesla coil is, dude. _*Sigh* I remember when my father first brought home a Tesla coil. We had so much fun playing with it..._ So I'm assuming that massive green machine controls the air purifiers. _Yes. As you know, it's rigged to shut down upon the mastermind's death._ Which isn't necessary, since I'm pretty sure the air is breathable without it. I mean, I haven't seen the anime yet, but I can make that assumption based on what I know from the second game. _Well, this school is sealed off air-tight, you would probably suffocate without it. You see, it can create oxygen through a process known-_ Hey, what's that?

I found an envelope on the same table as Hifumi's camera. I don't recall that being there. There was a thick stack of papers inside. Let's see... the "Hope Ascendance Project."

 _Oh, dear..._ You know about this? _I was a part of it. You should be able to find a sheet in there with the names and talent of everyone involved._ Hmm... Toshihide Tomonaga, the Ultimate Physicist... Susumu Kimura, the Ultimate Biologist? _I believe I told you of him. For this project, Hope's Peak was trying to recruit as many science-based "Ultimates" as they could. There didn't seem to be any focus on one field._ Despite all these papers, they're aren't any specifics on what the project _was_. Care to help me there? _It's a bit difficult to explain. Since, you know, you're not a scientist, of any kind. The end goal was to create a machine that could do... well, a lot. We started by focusing on the idea of manipulating matter at a molecular level._ Why would Hope's Peak be interested in something like that? _Hope's Peak was always interested in scientific advancement. Above that, they were interested in giving hope to humanity. I believed this machine could do both._

I guess the biggest question is... why would the mastermind leave this for me to find? Hmm...

"Oh, hey, Al. I guess I'd find you in here." Makoto said as he entered. I slipped the papers into my pocket with the swimsuit mag. I was getting better at inconspicuously slipping things in my pockets. Makoto had a quick look around.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But it's a bit disappointing that the best thing here is this ridiculously big machine."

"Watch out!" Monokuma jumped out of nowhere, getting between me and the purifiers. "What, you wanna do some quantum leaping!? That's a time machine! Pretty awesome, right?"

"That's not a time machine." I said, before he could bring up Toshihide.

"What...?" Taka suddenly asked behind me. Aw, fuck you, Monokuma.

"Well, yeah, I was lying about the whole thing." Monokuma laughed. "There's no such thing as time machines! Honestly, it's just an air purifier."

"Air purifier...?" Makoto repeated.

"It can produce clean air no matter where you're at. With that thing, you could even live on Mars! But what with the discombobulating gravity and deadly low temperatures, you prolly don't wanna live on Mars. Anyway, this machine is the reason you guys have all this delicious air. So don't go messing with it! You break it, and it's your butt!" He left.

Makoto and I watched Taka crumble onto the floor. Makoto turned to the security camera and swore. "God damn you!"

I sighed. "I want to swear at the guy, too, but at this point I'd be a broken record." Seriously, how long have we been here? Wait, it's only been around a week, right? Shit, it feels like forever. "C'mon, Taka. Let's head back to the dining hall, alright?"

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

As I was kinda expecting, Hina was waiting for us by the time we got back.

"Ah-!" She started when we came in.

"Hina!?" Makoto shouted from beside me. God, dude, either use your indoor voice, or hurry up and finish puberty. Before any other words were said, the other students came in behind us.

"Hina!" Sakura ran over to her friend.

"Huh? I thought she was sick or somethin'." Hiro wondered. Makoto and I were basically shoved out of the doorway as everyone crowded around Hina.

"Are you feeling better already?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yeah... I ate a few donuts, and that really helped a lot." She claimed.

"You do love those donuts..." Makoto said. Okay, but doughnuts are not protein or Jesus. Or protein-Jesus.

"But... wasn't it your stomach that was hurting?" Celeste recalled. Leave it to the gambler.

"Well, my stomachache kinda made me hungry, so... you know..." She trailed off. "Er, ahaha... I guess my memory's kinda fuzzy lately..." To be fair, if I would buy this story from anyone, it would be Hina.

"They say that a goldfish will eat however much food you give it, even if it's about to burst." Hifumi said. "Miss Asahina's pretty much the same, it looks like." Except she's a mammal, not a fish. Then again, she _is_ the Ultimate Swimming Pro... Hmm... no, save fan-speculation for later.

"Hey! You of all people don't have any room to talk!" She argued.

"Anyway... I was worried about you." Sakura said.

"S-Sorry..."

Hiro scratched his head. "Anyway... first things first, we should talk about what we found. Right, Taka?" As per usual, Taka stared blankly at the table. "...Right."

"Um, I wasn't able to help much with the investigation, but... I did make one discovery..." Hina said.

"It didn't happen to be a donut-related discovery, did it?" Hiro teased.

"What does that even mean? Never mind... It's about the nurse's office! Remember? There's one on the 1st floor, right?"

"I remember. But it's locked." Sakura said.

"Actually... not anymore."

"Did you find any protein in there? Or even vitamin supplements would be fine."

"I did look, but no dice... Just a bunch of headache medicine and over-the-counter stuff."

"I see... That's disappointing."

"It _is_ disappointing. Like the end of the world is already here..." Hina sighed. I had to resist the urge to awkwardly tug at my collar at that bit of foreshadowing.

"There was a rather remarkable physics lab on the 3rd floor." Kyoko said. "In the middle of the room, there was a machine bigger than anything I've ever seen before..."

Feign interest. "Yeah, the lab is cool. But, uh, prepare to be underwhelmed, 'cause that machine's just an air purifier."

"Huh? What's something like that doing here?" Hiro asked.

"Is the device really that big?" Sakura asked.

"I... really don't get it." Hina said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I dunno. But the rest of the lab is pretty interesting. The mastermind would probably make sure there's nothing in there I could use, but I might be able to surprise them." I decided against telling them about this "Hope Ascendance Project." I'm pretty sure them knowing about it wouldn't really reveal anything.

"I searched the entire 3rd floor, but... all the windows in the halls and the rooms were blocked off." Sakura said.

Hiro sighed. "I wish they'd give this a rest already, for serious! Gimme back my bright blue skies!"

"Just forget about it." Celeste said firmly.

"You make it sound like I dropped a nickel or something!"

"Just to be sure, I went from one end to the other, testing each metal plate." Sakura explained. "None of them budged. It would seem escape via the 3rd floor is as impossible as we feared..."

"I see..." Makoto sighed.

"There _is_ one piece of good news." Celeste said. "There just so happens to be a rec room up on the third floor! I have no doubt that our student life here will be even more enjoyable because of it. Hmhm. Will someone join me in a game of Othello sometime?"

Hifumi raised his hand at the mention of things being enjoyable. "There was an art room on the 3rd floor, and it had all kinda of gear. Myehehe... Now I'll be able to recreate my favourite anime characters!"

Makoto perked up. "Oh, yeah! Speaking of anime characters, that reminds me... I found something while I was looking around!" He pulled out a pink camera styled after Hifumi's favourite anime.

"Hrm... a digital camera?" Sakura observed.

"That's what it seems like."

"Does it still work?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, it seems fine."

"Well then, let's see it!" He said, and Makoto passed it over to him. "What the heck? This thing is like a kid's toy! It looks like it can store like five pictures, maybe? It doesn't have a timer or anything!"

"On top of that, its appearance seems... questionable." Celeste decided. "Is this some kind of anime character? Strange..."

"Rude!" Hifumi shouted. "She's not strange! She's Princess Piggles, from "Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess"!"

"Oh, you recognize this, Hifumi?" Makoto asked. Did you really need to ask that?

"Of course I recognize it! It's a super rare prize that was given away at a bingo contest at a big anime convention... You have any idea how much I had to pay that guy to get my hands on it!? Wait... that's my camera!"

"What!?" Makoto, seriously, its not that surprising.

"Wh-Where did you find it!?"

"In the physics lab..."

"It's my most prized possession. I brought it here with me, but I lost it the first day, along with my phone."

"Why would it have reappeared in the physics lab...?" Celeste wondered.

"Agh, but look at it!" Hifumi threw his arms up. "It got all messed up! Like when someone steals a sticker from your collection, or you buy a secondhand shirt... Well, that's it..."

"Huh? That's it...?" Makoto repeated.

"It's not mint condition. I don't need it anymore..."

"But weren't you just saying how much it meant to you?"

"Could I have it?" I asked, maybe a little too quickly. "I might be able to find a use for it. I wouldn't mind lending it out, of course." Hifumi shrugged and tossed it over to me.

"Well... I can't really imagine any of us are gonna need to take any pictures or whatever..." Hina said.

"Yeah, true..." Makoto nodded. "Hey, um... can I tell you guys something? I found something that's... kinda been bothering me."

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

"If found this weird picture in the repository. Apparently Monokuma took it..."

"A weird picture?" Hina asked. "You mean, like... dirty!?"

He shook his head. "No, not that kind of weird. It was... a picture of Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro all together." Wait, really? Monokuma couldn't be bothered to use a different picture?

Everyone turned to the programmer. "The three of us...?"

Makoto nodded. "And you were all... laughing.

"It showed the three of them together, laughing?" Hifumi repeated. "When could it have been taken?"

Chihiro shook his head. "I don't remember ever having my picture taken. Not with them..."

"And there's more..." Makoto said. "In the picture, there weren't any metal sheets covering the windows."

"Then... the picture wasn't taken here?" Sakura realized.

"But I never knew Mondo or Leon before coming here." Chihiro asserted.

"You probably just imagined it!" Hifumi told Makoto. "Monokuma cast a spell on you!"

"No! I saw it, I'm telling you!" Okay, so this is why they didn't use a different picture.

Hina rubbed her head. "But if it wasn't taken before we got here, or _after_ we got here..."

"Monokuma most likely forged it." Celeste suggested. "I can't imagine any other possibility."

Makoto still seemed unsure. Hiro gave him a little shake. "Stay focused, man! Don't let Monokuma's bullcrap sidetrack you!"

"He's right." Celeste agreed. "But more importantly... On another topic, there is something that has been bothering me. I would like to discuss that."

"What's bothering you, Celeste?" Makoto asked.

"It's about Hina..." She turned to the swimmer.

"What? Me!?"

"You said your stomach hurt, did you not? But I believe that was a lie. What really happened?"

"Huh?"

"It varies from person to person, but whenever someone lies, they tend to have a way of showing it. It is called a "tell"-something that you can't hide, no matter how hard you try. Whenever Hina lies, the tip of her nose gets just a little bit longer."

"What!? For real!?" Hina reached up and covered her nose.

"Actually, no."

"Huh...?"

"But your reaction just now confirmed it-you _were_ lying."

"Th-That's no fair!" Hina declared.

"Hmhm. If you are going to lie, at least try to lie convincingly."

"Hina... be honest." Sakura said. "Were you lying about your stomachache?"

"... Y-Yes..." She admitted.

"Why...? Why would you lie about that?"

"Are you feeling guilty about something!?" Hifumi accused.

"No, that's not it at all! It's just... I mean, I have a reason for it! I did it cuz... even if I came and told you the truth, I thought you wouldn't believe me..."

"The truth...?" Makoto repeated.

"...I saw it." Hina said cryptically.

"Saw what...?"

"A ghost..." Oh, okay. At least you didn't, like, kill Byakuya or something. Where was that asshole, anyway?

"A ghost...?" Hifumi shrieked. "You mean like, THAT ghost!?"

"Is there more than one ghost...?" Kyoko asked.

"B-But... I mean, ghosts are..." Makoto trailed off.

"See! I told you you wouldn't believe me!"

"I-It's not that I don't believe you, but..."

"...I believe you." Sakura assured her. "No matter what anyone else might say, I will believe whatever you say, no matter what. So... can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"If you really mean that, Sakura... then okay, I'll tell you. Umm, so... it happened last night. I was in bed, but I couldn't get to sleep. I just kept thinking about everything that's happened up till now. I ended up just getting more upset... So to try and cheer myself up, I thought I'd go get some donuts."

"Donuts again!?" Hiro shouted.

"And you ignored the rule regarding nighttime..." Celeste noted. Will you shut up about that?

"I know, sorry. I feel really bad about that..." Hina admitted.

"Anyway, please continue." Sakura asked.

"Well... So I left my room and headed toward the warehouse... But then I started hearing a strange sound... It was coming from the direction of the bathhouse. So I headed that way... The locker was halfway open, so I took a look inside... And I saw a human shape, surrounded by a pale green light." Oh, god, it's the ghost of the Ultimate Architect! They're here for revenge for me making so many jokes about them!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hifumi shrieked again.

"N-No way...!" Hiro stammered. "A gh-gh-gh-ghost!?"

Hina continued. "And the scariest part was... the ghost looked just like Chihiro!"

Hiro jumped and turned to the programmer. "Oh no! That's a bad omen, man! A bad omen!"

Chihiro and I exchanged glances. I had to suppress the urge to smile. Chihiro touched his chin. "Um... Yeah, there's a funny thing about that..."

I glanced at the security camera. "Maybe we should go check it out."

"It is a waste of time." Celeste said. "Just as in most cases of "paranormal" activity, it was born from your weakened mental state."

"Maybe, but... there's no harm in it, right?" Makoto said. "If we don't find anything, that'll be the end of it."

"You're gonna go try and see a gh-gh-ghost...?" Hiro asked. "Is that really a good idea? It might put a curse on you!"

"You can wait here if you want." Hina told him.

"I don't wanna be alone! Take me with you!"

"What are you going to do, Celeste?" Kyoko asked.

"I suppose I have no choice..."

"What about you, Mr. Ishimaru?" Hifumi asked. "Are you gonna wait here?" As usual, Taka stared blankly forward. "...I guess that's a yes."

* * *

We made our way across the hall to the bathhouse. Hiro was shaking in his boots... er, sandals, whatever. The others didn't seem too worried. Chihiro and I were leading the way, since we both knew for sure there wasn't a ghost. I was biting my cheek trying not to smile.

"I-It was right here..." Hina said once we crossed into the locker room. "I saw it right here in the dressing room!" As per usual, Monokuma did a good job cleaning the crime scene the previous night. Of course, I helped. But he repaired the bench, or brought a new one in, so the whole room was back to the way it was before the murder.

"Urg... I'm getting goosebumps..." Hiro muttered.

"Ia! Ia! Cthulhu Fhtagn!" Hifumi chanted.

"Shut up! What if he actually shows up!?" Hiro shrieked.

At this point, Chihiro gave something between a sigh and a groan. Wait, was that _attitude_? Little Chihiro's growing up. He strode over to one of the lockers and pulled it open. Inside was a familiar old laptop.

"...a laptop?" Makoto observed. "What's something like that doing here?"

"I remember seeing this..." Kyoko inspected it closer as Chihiro pulled it out. "That's the laptop that was in the library, correct?"

Chihiro nodded. "I brought it down here to fix it up. Since there aren't any cameras in here, I thought it would be safe from Monokuma."

"More importantly..." Celeste stepped forward. "Hina, you said you saw a green light, yes? Surely you did not mistake the light of the monitor for a ghost?" Hina stared blankly at the laptop as the realization set in. "I am surprised you are able to dress yourself in the morning."

"Oh man. If I had the "loves clueless girls" attribute, I would've fallen in love big-time just now! I'm so glad I don't have it..." Hifumi, please, I just don't understand.

Hina threw up her arms. "Well I didn't really expect to find a freaking laptop inside a freaking locker, okay!?"

"I'm sorry." Chihiro apologized. "I probably should have told someone..."

"It's probably better that less people know. Loose lips sink ships, y'know?" I said.

"You seem to really like keeping your secrets." Celeste said. Oh, the irony.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you kept Chihiro's secret from the rest of us. And the night before last, you tampered with the crime scene and withheld that from us, as well."

I groaned. "Oh, we're going there, now. You know what-"

"Guys." Chihiro sat on a bench, with the laptop on his, well, lap. We all gathered around as he fidgeted with the cursor to wake it up. The screen lit up pale green. "There was a reason I had to keep this hidden." He moved the cursor over to an icon labelled "Alter Ego" and double-clicked it.

For a moment, the screen went dark. A familiar voice played out of the speakers. "Master! You're here!" The screen faded back to the desktop, with a face identical to Chihiro's taking up the center.

"...What is it?" Hina asked.

Chihiro looked pretty proud of himself. He quickly typed into the keyboard _Introduce yourself._

Alter Ego's face scanned the crowd, though I'm sure it could already see everyone in the room through the webcam. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki... Eheh... I always get so embarrassed introducing myself."

"Th-That voice... The tone and everything..." Makoto muttered.

I finally smiled at everyone's stunned reactions. "Yeah, while the rest of us were bickering among ourselves, Chihiro was creating life."

"Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration. It's an AI." He explained. "It lives in the computer, and by repeating different tasks, it gains knowledge and grows, bit by bit. I just used a support vector machine and reinforcement learning to develop it."

"Which is what led to a breakthrough in AI development, how you got your Ultimate Title, and why we're not sitting in a ditch with half a plan right now." I finished.

"Support vector machine...?" Makoto repeated. "Reinforcement learning...?"

"To put it simply, it's a learning method for computers." Chihiro answered.

"If you wanna know more... just Google it, okay!?" Hifumi said. Dude, we don't have Google. Another reason we aren't out of here yet.

"But if this AI continues to grow, it will become more than just a piece of software to help people." Kyoko said. "Some say that an AI like this might someday _replace_ people."

"And that is why it is called Alter Ego?" Celeste asked. "A fine choice then, I must say... It can create memories, have thoughts, and "grow up." The process isn't much different from how humans work. If you were to raise your own AI that way, it would make perfect sense to refer to it as your alter ego."

"A second, perfect personality that can never forget or grow old." Kyoko said. She turned to Chihiro. "That's what you created... That's... Alter Ego." Like most of the time she talked, she didn't sound like she was asking him. Just stating fact.

He tilted his head. "Kyoko... How do you know so much about this?"

"Hmm, but you know... All this about "Master" and whatnot... Yes, yes..." Hifumi muttered. Dude, I will pay you any amount of money- "I... I believe I'm on fire..." Please.

"I thought you were only into 2D..." Hiro asked. That's not my main issue, but I'm glad someone else is seeing this.

"This is the most EXCELLENT 2D possible!" Hifumi announced. I'm begging you here, man. He basically jumped into the seat next to Chihiro. "Mr. Fujisaki, you've single handedly managed to make every otaku's dream a reality!"

Chihiro seemed very uncomfortable, and rightfully so. "Um, well, I'm glad you like it..."

I decided to help. "Moving on, the reason you made Alter Ego here...?"

"Right. Actually, how about I let... him explain?" He quickly typed another message. _Tell everyone why you're here._

"Well... You wanted me to analyze the massive number of files stored on this laptop." Alter Ego answered. "I believe the files are related to the school, but the protection on them is surprisingly strong. So it's taking me a little longer than I thought."

Chihiro nodded. "I thought that, since the files are protected so tightly, that must mean there must be some important secret. Maybe... the secret of the school."

"How much longer until everything's unlocked?" Kyoko asked quickly. Chihiro relayed the question to the AI.

"Umm... it's gonna be a while. But I'm definitely gonna do it, so you can just leave it to me!" It assured us.

Chihiro typed. _Keep it up. But be careful not to let the mastermind notice you._

"Don't worry. I've got a secret plan ready, just in case..." It said. "Actually, I can see what's going on using my built-in webcam, so if anyone suspicious shows up... I'll just scream for help real loud!"

"It's a pretty... basic plan, I have to say..." Makoto said.

"That is fine during the day, but nighttime is a concern..." Celeste noted.

"Huh? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Have you forgotten? All our rooms are completely soundproof." She reminded him. "Once we close our doors, he can scream as loud as he wants, but we won't hear a thing."

"Okay, then how about once it's nighttime, we each take turns guarding the dressing room?" Makoto suggested.

"There's a good chance the mastermind would notice us all going in and out of the dressing room like that." Kyoko pointed out.

"Then... what can we do?"

"Once nighttime comes, I'll leave the door to my room open." She suggested. "Then there's no way I can miss Alter Ego yelling."

"B-But... if you leave your door open all night, then..." Hiro trailed off.

"There's a chance I may become a victim myself, I know. But I'm not a weak as you might think. I wouldn't go down without a fight, I assure you."

"I don't doubt it..." I said. I'd probably rate her as the second person alive here I wouldn't want to fight. Third, if we're counting Monokuma on that list.

"Anyway, that's enough for today." She decided. "If we linger here too long, the mastermind will start to suspect something."

Chihiro typed one last sentence. _We'll see you later, okay?_

"Yes, please do! It's a promise, okay? Bye-bye!" Alter Ego said it's goodbye, and the screen dimmed to black. The laptop entered sleep mode.

"Hurm..." Hiro was thinking. That was new for him.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if we might be able to get this laptop online. Then we could call for help from the outside..."

"Actually, the WiFi adapter was removed from the laptop altogether." Chihiro explained. "We'd have to physically hook it up to the network or something."

"Th-That's way too dangerous!" Hifumi said. "The mastermind would find out in no time!"

"Oh, yeah... true."

"This is no time for taking needless risks." Kyoko decided. "For now, Chihiro can monitor the progress of the file analysis. I'm confident we'll uncover some kind of clue once it's finished."

"This feels like a detour more than anything else, but... I suppose it can't be helped." Celeste said.

"Well, for now all we can do is wait for Alter Ego to finish his work." Sakura said.

"So, should we get going?" Hiro asked.

"Indeed." Kyoko answered. Chihiro put the laptop back into it's locker, and closed the door partway.

"Goodbye!" Hifumi called. "We'll be back, I promise!"

"C'mon, Hifumi, let's go!" Hina pulled him along.

"O-Okay..." We all left the room.

* * *

"Ehehe... I guess I did something pretty cool, huh?" Chihiro asked once we were out in the hall.

As expected, Monokuma jumped out of nowhere. "Dun da-da duuun! Chihiro has gained enough experience to level up! So... what was this cool something? You guys all seem in remarkably good spirits. Did something happen!?" In hindsight, we probably should've left the bathhouse one at a time, or something. Leaving all together was a tad suspicious.

"N-No, nothing in particular...!" Makoto lied.

"Ooh, keeping secrets? No fair! I demand an exclusive interview!"

"Denied, denied, super denied!" Hifumi denied.

"Y-Yeah, just because you demand something, doesn't mean we have to do it!" Hina said.

"Do it...? You mean, like, _do it_ do it?"

"Wait, what? What do you mean, _do it_ do it?"

"Eww, gross! You said "do it"!"

"What!? You said it first!"

I stepped forward. "We were just talking about going to the bathhouse. We haven't had a chance to relax in a while."

"...Huh?"

"But see, the bathhouse isn't divided by genders. So we played a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets first pickings. Chihiro won the match for the boys, and that's why we're all so happy."

"Um, yeah, that's right." Chihiro agreed.

"So, girls, why don't you head over to the dining hall or something. We'll catch up with you." I finished. I smiled at Monokuma for effect.

Hina, going along with the lie, did an over-dramatic shrug. "Well, darn, what're ya gonna do, huh?"

"Indeed." Celeste gave me a sideways glance. Heh, how was that for a convincing lie? "We lost, fair and square."

Hiro put his arms around Makoto and Hifumi's shoulders. "C'mon, guys. A nice, long soak should do us some good!"

As they went back into the dressing room, Makoto turned back. "Hey, Al, Chihiro, are you coming?"

"Um, maybe some other time..." Chihiro said. Yeah, I would expect he's still not comfortable with his body and stuff.

I raised my hands. "Yeah, I haven't been in Japan for that long. I'll become... immersed in your culture in time, but I think I'll stick with showers for now." With that, the three boys headed into the bathhouse.

"What a shame." Sakura said, with an over-dramatic sigh. "I was really looking forward to a real bath."

"Well, there is always tomorrow." Celeste said.

"Alright, girls. Let's head back to the dining hall. I'm feeling peckish." I said, changing the subject.

"Hooooold on!" Monokuma shouted. "Something's strange here... VERY strange."

"Look, Monokuma, normally I'm all for checking out my friends in the bath, but Hiro and Hifumi ain't really doing anything for me."

"That's not what I'm talking about, you hormone-addled freak!" He shouted. Okay, first of all, ouch. "What I wanna know is, why were you so happy if you aren't even gonna take a bath?" He turned to Chihiro. "And why were you representing the boys? You weren't even calling yourself one until yesterday!"

I crouched down until I was face-to-face with the teddy bear. "You sure do ask a lot of questions. How about you answer some of ours for a change?"

I wasn't sure what the tell was, since it was a robot, but I knew whoever was on the other end was obviously pissed. "Fine! You wanna spoil my fun? I can spoil yours right back! Just give me a minute!" Despite the bear being right in front of my face, it was gone without a trace when I blinked.

"Okay, how does he do that?" I asked. But his threat did hang in the air. I knew that he was supposed to introduce the motive tonight. At the rate this game is going, that _will_ spoil my fun.

"Well, no use worrying about it now." Kyoko said. "Shall we go?"

We went to the dining hall and ate dinner. We made small talk until the boys got back. They all seemed rather refreshed. Hiro's crazy hair was wrapped in a towel. But just as they all sat down to eat, Monokuma reared his ugly head again.

"Sorry, no time for that!"

I sighed. "There it is."

"Puhuhu. Let's head to the gym! No questions, no dilly-dallying! Get a move on, and everything will become clear!" Just before disappearing, he made one last remark. "If you have any complaints, please direct them to Albert Wright for antagonizing me!"

After he left, everyone turned to me. "Yeah, that's my karma for the day."

"Wh-What is it...?" Hifumi asked under his breath. "What are you scheming this time!?"

"He's probably going to repeat the same thing again." Kyoko guessed. "Providing us with a motive to get things moving..."

"...Again?" Hina asked. "I don't want to... I don't want to do this anymore..."

"Me either." Hiro agreed. "I'm, like, totally traumatized..."

"It's okay." Kyoko said. Then, quietly "We have Alter Ego. I'm sure he'll find something that'll help us. So for now..." She returned to regular volume. "...we have to just endure it, come what may."

* * *

 **Ooh, the Hope Ascendance Project. That's the first piece of lore I've invented since giving the Ultimate Physicist a name. I wonder if it'll tie into the story at all. Also, having Chihiro alive might help keep things with Alter Ego moving along nicely. Things seem to be looking up for these characters. But I always say that, and things always go wrong anyway.**

 **In the next chapter, Monokuma will reveal his motive, and Taka might be able to make a recovery. Or he'll get even crazier. Fun.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright. Motive, breakfast, chilling, Taka, and laptop. A variety of things happen in this chapter. What's important and what isn't is up to you.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

We made out way to the gym, as Monokuma told us to. And who else would be waiting for us but Byakuya, the guy I hadn't seen all day.

"To be kept waiting by the likes of you." He groaned. "Rest assured, if we had access to firearms, you'd all be dead."

"Hey, same to you, pal." I said, pointing finger-guns at him.

"Byakuya...?" Makoto said. "Did you get here early?"

"Did you forget how to walk?" He mocked. "Is that why you're late? It's simple-right foot, left foot. Right foot..." But I lead with my left...

"Hmhmhm. The same as always, I see." Celeste observed.

"Anyway. It looks like everyone's here." Sakura noted.

"Which means..." Kyoko turned to the lectern on the stage. Just as expected, Monokuma leapt out from behind, and landed on it with a thud.

"It looks like everyone's here!" He announced. "So then, let's get started!"

"Come on, out with it." Byakuya said impatiently. "What kind of motive have you prepared for us this time?"

"Whatever you subject us to, we will not break." Sakura declared.

"Yeah, that's right!" Hina agreed. "We're not gonna lose to you ever again!"

"Puhuhu... You don't have to get so defensive. Calm down! I've decided to change things up a bit this time. Up till now, I've been using the WOOSH of the North Wind to get you all moving. But sometimes, you gotta use the Sun to light a fire under someone's butt! Ahh-hahaha! So without further ado, I give you... THIS!" A few dozen stacks of cash fell from the ceiling, nearly obscuring the Monokuma from vision. "Ten million dollars!" Or a billion yen, since we're in Japan. Or almost thirteen million Canadian dollars, at today's exchange rate. "I've prepared this graduation present for whichever lucky student makes it out of here alive! Whaddya think? It's ten million bucks! Ten million smackaroos! It's like totally wowie wow wow, am I right!?"

The other students stared, slack-jawed, though not for the reason I think Monokuma thinks.

"Ten million dollars is..." Makoto started.

"It's not nearly enough." Byakuya finished. Well, yeah, it's only a fraction of what you have.

"When it comes to motives, money is certainly the gold standard, so to speak." Kyoko said. I'm not convinced she didn't plan that pun. "Whether it's in a mystery novel, or the real world..."

"B-But... There's no way we'd kill each other for money!" Hina said.

"She's right. You can't simply purchase a person's life." Sakura agreed. I know a few hitmen who would beg to differ. I mean, I don't know any personally. I swear.

"You can say ten million or however much, I don't give a crap!" Hiro asserted. "For serious!"

"Yeah... they're all right..." Makoto said. "Whether it's ten million, or any other amount of money... No, not even just money. From now on, no matter what you do... we won't kill out friends!"

"C'mon, stop trying to act tough!" Monokuma laughed. "The most important thing is to live a pure and communal life!" With that, he left, leaving the massive amount of money on the stage.

"Is no one gonna take that?" I asked. They all ignored me.

"Th-There's nothing to worry about, right?" Hina asked. "Nobody would kill a friend... for money, right?"

"Have you so quickly forgotten the lesson from last time?" Byakuya asked. "You can't judge others by your own standards."

"I mean, let's not be classist here, but yeah, someone here might have... money issues." I pointed out.

"Personally, I've earned over one million dollars from my gambling efforts." Celeste said, somewhat boastful. "My life is... comfortable."

I nodded. "Again, not being classist, but Byakuya still has a point here."

"Don't worry." Byakuya assured us. "Either way, whatever's going to happen will happen without warning. That is the nature of this game." Okay, maybe "assured" is too strong a word.

There was a pause after he said that, and a familiar bell rang throughout the gym. Monokuma appeared on the monitor, giving his morning announcement.

"Great." I said. "On top of it all, now my dinners going uneaten."

"It's that time already, huh...?" Hina asked.

Kyoko got us in close and spoke quietly. "Before we separate, let me remind you... Starting tonight, I'll be leaving my room door open to make sure nothing happens to Alter Ego. But just because my door is open, don't assume that will make me an easy target. Or the predator may suddenly find itself the prey..."

There was a second for everyone to take all that in. I muttered "I wish I could get away with saying cool shit like that."

"Okay, okay, let's everyone just head back to our rooms!" Hiro decided. "And don't think about that whole money thing! Got it? Good! Then let's break!... How was that? Pretty good, right Taka?" Taka stood as stiff as he had the rest of the day, with his thousand-yard stare. "...Right."

* * *

The next morning, I had to force myself out of bed. I had spent a few hours of the previous night getting to work on the laser device, which was coming along nicely. I decided working in the bathhouse might draw unwanted attention to Alter Ego, so I continued work in my room. I was finally coming to terms with the fact that we might not have to go through anymore class trials, won't have to stay here longer than a few days. Still, I had to keep my guise up, so I managed to drag myself to the dining hall, despite my exhaustion.

"So, the people here today..." Hiro scanned the group. "...are the same as yesterday. Just us nine."

Sakura sighed. "Byakuya's a lost cause, but..."

"It looks like Taka's decided to stop coming for good, too..." Hifui noted.

"It's like he's just... given up." Hiro sighed. A lot of sighing going on.

"For people wound as tight as he is, when you snap, you snap hard." Celeste said.

"I wish there was some way to make him better..." Makoto said.

"On another topic..." Celeste lowered her voice. "Kyoko, did everything go alright last night?"

"Yeah, I didn't have any problems." Kyoko answered.

"I went and checked on the laptop a little while ago, and there weren't any problems there, either." Chihiro said at the same volume.

"But..." Kyoko hesitated. "It's related to this case, so I suppose I should be blunt. We decided to make a new rule." When she said "we," I looked over to Chihiro, who was nodding, though he seemed somewhat undecided. "Using Alter Ego without permission is strictly prohibited. Someone going in and out of the dressing room would draw unwanted attention from the mastermind."

"I would have thought that would be obvious." Celeste said. "Why do we need to make a rule about it?"

"That's a good question." Kyoko said. "Do you have any thoughts on that, Hifumi?"

With her piercing gaze on him, the otaku suddenly got very shaky. "N-No... It's just like you said. We all need to be... very careful..." His breathing suddenly turned very heavy.

Hiro was looking between Kyoko and Hifumi. "...Huh?"

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and eat! We don't have time to stand around flappin' our lips!" He shouted. I wanted to point out how most of us had literally nothing to do, but let it drop.

"Jeez! Why're you talkin' like a pissed-off drill sergeant all of a sudden!?" But, listening to Hifumi's request, we all quickly finished our meals and headed off to whatever it is we were planning today.

* * *

I rubbed my head as I stared down at the losing scenario in front of me. Surrounded on all sides. Everything was going wrong. Everyone was gonna die. No way out...

Celeste smiled patiently, waiting for me to make my move. I hate shogi. Okay, well, maybe I'd like it if my first game wasn't against Celeste. She decided that playing shogi would give me a better chance, since it was a game she wasn't entirely knowledgeable in. Didn't change the fact that she was the Ultimate Gambler, though.

I was sitting there, with my king in check, trying to find a way out. How long was it my turn? At least a few minutes. Celeste seemed willing to let me take as long as I needed, but I was getting really tired. I could be working on getting us out right now.

I sighed. "Whatever. I give up. You win."

With a polite but smug smile, Celeste took my bishop, and slid it across the board to her promoted rook, her "dragon," it was called, and took it out, putting me in a more advantageous position and freeing my king. I sighed. How did I not see that?

"I will take the victory, but I think the game could have continued for another few turns." She said. "So, would you like to play again?"

I shook my head. "I need something with a little less rules."

"Well in that case, how about a game of Othello?" She nodded to the green game board with black and white stones on it.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Perhaps because it is one of my favourite games?" She suggested. "You're chances of winning are very low."

"Well, it's not about whether you win or lose." I started setting up the board.

She laughed lightly. "You would say something like that."

"Hm?"

"Because you're a loser." She said simply.

"Uh, okay, ouch."

"But it's true, is it not?" She asked. She didn't seem to be making fun of me. "You're the kind of person who cannot get what they want, and you have to make compromises, correct? You need the help of others to get ahead. You're not a natural winner like me."

I sat back and stared at her. I wanted to argue, but none of my previous plans have really gone to... well, plan. And I've kinda been mooching off of Toshihide's mind, and Chihiro abilities, and even Makoto's luck. So instead, I decided to change the subject. "Hm. You know, yesterday you mentioned tells. That got me wondering, what's mine?"

"What makes you think I know that?" She asked.

"Well, almost immediately after meeting me, you started jumping all over me, saying I was lying. So it must be something obvious."

"It is. One of most common ones, in fact. You see, whenever you seem stressed, you have a habit of touching your head or face."

"Huh..." I never noticed that, but now that I think about it, I guess I do do that.

"Yes. Speaking of that time, I do not think you ever told me the truth." She recalled. "What was it you lied about...? Ah, yes, when I asked you what brought you to Hope's Peak. Quite a suspicious subject for you to leave details out of, especially given the situation we're in."

I placed a piece on the board and sat back. "Have you ever been unhappy with who you were?"

She continued to smile, but I knew that got to her. "Well, no, I cannot say I've ever felt that way." She made her move.

"No, I guess you wouldn't." I smirked. "But I don't really like physics that much, so I guess I'd rather be known for something else." I was giving her the same, altered talk I gave Chihiro so that he wouldn't suspect my identity. I put down another stone.

"How unfortunate." Though she didn't sound like she cared. She placed another stone. Damn, I'm already down to one piece.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been invited into one of the most prestigious schools on the planet, and I'm complaining because of the reason why. But c'mon. You look at anyone here, and you can tell right away who they are, what their talent is. Especially you." I nodded to her outfit, and stared at the board, trying to find a place for my next piece.

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"But then you look at me, and what am I?" I sighed. "Just some kid with a special mind, surrounded by nutjobs. Actually, I guess that's one way I can fit in."

"Oh? You think we're all crazy, do you?" She seemed to think that was funny, but there was a dangerous edge in her voice.

I shrugged. "Everyone's a little crazy. I think all you "gifted kids" need to be a little crazier than most in order to have your talents. I don't mean it in a bad way."

There was a moment of silence as I stared at the board hopelessly. "You're taking an awful long time." Celeste observed.

"No shit." I said. "You got me cornered again."

"That is another habit of yours. You're overthinking things."

"Uh, duh, it's a strategy game."

"And I could understand it, for shogi, with all of it's rules. But this is Othello. There are only so many options presented to you."

I stared at the board. Yeah, with only one piece, there were only three or four spots I could place my next piece. "So, what would you suggest?"

"Like I said, you're overthinking it. You see failure in every option, because no matter what option you choose, I will still take my turn. So do not worry about it, just play the game."

I blinked. "Is that advice for the game, or for my life choices?"

She laughed. "Whichever one you wish. Perhaps you may be able to become a winner if you change your view."

With that advice in mind, we continued to play. And I lost. Goddammit.

* * *

I wiped my forehead with a towel to remove the thick layer of sweat. Chihiro and I were returning to our rooms after today's exercise. My muscles felt weak. I was pretty sure I overexerted myself, so that's nice. A shower would really be welcome right now. I just couldn't keep up with Chihiro's youthful enthusiasm. Which is weird, because I'm pretty sure everyone here is canonically older than me. Wow, under other circumstances, I'd be calling Chihiro "senpai." That's pretty weird.

As we walked to the dorms, Chihiro stopped. "Do you want to try the bathhouse out?" For a moment, I was surprised that timid Chihiro would suggest sharing a bath. Then I realized he was using it as a cover to check on Alter Ego. Which was a pretty smart lie, since we were both tired and sweaty and in need of a bath.

So we went into the bathhouse. Chihiro pulled Alter Ego from it's locker and shook it awake. And by that I meant wiggle the mouse until it came out of sleep mode.

Chihiro's lime-tinted face appeared on the screen. "Master! You're here!"

The two had a small back and forth. Apparently the progress on the files was going great. I asked Chihiro how he's doing on the algorithm we'll need for the laser, and he was apparently almost done. Things were looking up.

But then, Taka walked in. I'm not sure I'm prepared for what I think is about to happen. He came right up to me, looking through me.

"Uh, hey, man, are you doing okay? Or at least better?" I asked.

Taka, or the empty husk he'd become, was silent for a few moments. Just before I was gonna asked Chihiro to help me take him back to his room, however, he asked me a question. "Do you... hate Mondo?"

"What?" I honestly wasn't expecting that. I thought he'd ask that to Alter Ego. Then again, in the game, Chihiro was dead, and he was convinced Alter Ego was his ghost. Since he couldn't really talk to the victim this time, he turned to me? Or maybe he was talking to Chihiro, too. Nowadays, it's hard to tell what he's focusing on.

"And since I couldn't stop him... do you hate me?" His voice was weak from disuse. He sounded like he was begging me to answer him.

"Taka, I don't... I don't hate anyone." I said. "The only person who can be blamed for this is the mastermind, okay? I couldn't have known what was gonna happen that night, and you couldn't have, either."

He stared at me. Chihiro set Alter Ego aside and stood up. "He's right. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Not you, or Mondo, or Toko. The mastermind made him do it. Don't waste your anger on yourself..."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the laptop's screen went dark. I realized the webcam was facing us, so while Alter Ego couldn't hear what was being said, anyone could probably tell what the conversation is about just from one glance. "Oh no..."

A familiar face appeared on the screen. "You're not letting yourself get crushed under the weight of that responsibility, are you!?" Alter Ego asked with the face of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Chihiro jumped. Taka made a sound like he was choking. "A man's only worth as much as the load he can carry! You get it, right bro!? Hell, what am I saying? Of course ya do!"

"A-Alter Ego...!" Chihiro gasped. I guess he forgot he has to type what he wants to say.

"I'm sorry if I startled you..." The AI apologized. "That was my attempt at a simulation, using the data about Mondo that you have given me. I figured if Taka was depressed, that's the kind of thing Mondo would have said to him..." Well, now that you mention it, Taka looks almost dead staring at the screen.

Before we could react, Alter Ego switched back to the biker. "So you're just gonna stand there, huh? Just wait for things to get better? Just take your time and get all depressed... Take your time to indulge your regrets... You might even start walking again without realizing it. Sure, that kind of mediocre thinking might work for some people."

It switched back. "...What if I said it with that kind of condescending tone!?"

Chihiro went to put Alter Ego to sleep. I turned to Taka. "Hehe... Hahaha..." His face finally changed, contorting into a creepy smile as he closed his eyes.

"Dude, you're scaring me..."

He squeezed his hand into a fist. "...It's all starting to sink in... The way a bucketful of water sinks into a bone-dry sponge... Those words... Deep within my heart...! They're inside of me!"

The next moment, the room filled with a familiarly intense aura that I had nearly forgotten, only now it's returned ten-fold. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Taka struck one of his classic dramatic poses as he flared back up.

Okay, so, his hair didn't literally turn white, and his eyes didn't literally burst into flames, but looking at him... it was almost like looking at the sun. He was _so fucking intense_ , even though he was just standing there, that just being in the same room as him made me feel inadequate. If there was one word for Taka now, if I had to choose one word to describe him, I'd choose "radiant." When I looked him in the eyes, I saw the eyes of a man who went to hell and back, and was stronger than ever because of it.

"T-Taka!?" Chihiro yelped.

"Who the fudge is Taka!?" His new voice sounded like a mix between his own and his bro's.

"Uh, you are?" I offered.

"Y-You're eyes...!" Chihiro gasped.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Guess I caused kind of a scene, huh? Shoot, man..." He wiped his brow and let out a breath of relief.

"And your voice..."

"I'm... a new me... Hraaah! I'm totally stuffed with fighting spirit now! Ya dumbbutt!" Somehow, being called a dumbbutt by Taka was the most insulting thing I've been called so far. Maybe it was because of how intense he said it...

"Look, man, I think you should... sit down, okay?" I suggested.

"Y-Yeah, Taka... just, calm down..." Chihiro begged.

"I AM calm! And don't call me Taka!" He took a step forward, and we both just fell back. "That's... that's not my name anymore... I'm... me!" He pumped his fist in the air. "I! Am! Meeeeeee!" He turned and dashed out of the bathhouse faster than anything I ever saw. His howls faded into the distance as he dashed down the halls.

I turned to Chihiro, who looked rightfully terrified. I scratched the back of my head. "That was... a thing. That happened. I think..."

Before he could respond, Kyoko walked in. "What's going on in here?"

"I just... I was checking on Alter Ego, and then Taka showed up..." Chihiro explained.

Kyoko seemed frustrated. Though that may be too strong a word, considering she still had her poker face. "I thought we agreed that we shouldn't draw unwanted attention to the dressing room. If you check on him this often, the mastermind's going to notice."

"I know... S-Sorry..."

I stepped forward. "Hey, to be fair, we were here under the pretense of actually using the bath. So, y'know, I think that's not too suspicious."

She folded her arms. "And what makes you the authority on suspicious behaviour? The fact that you altered a crime scene?"

"Are we still on about that? Christ, I'm sorry, okay!? It's not like someone died because of it!"

She raised her hand to silence me. "All I'm saying is that I don't think your opinion holds much weight in important matters like this. That doesn't mean I don't trust you, on the contrary, I trust you more than I probably should."

"But my word doesn't matter." I said. "So, in other words, you don't trust me."

"Think whatever you want. Just... hurry up in here, and try to be more careful in the future." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Damn, now I just feel like shit. And after I was gonna offer her to join us. Then again, I can't say she was wrong. That was me who messed with the scene, no matter what the circumstances were. I sighed, turning to Chihiro. "So, how about that bath?"

* * *

The next morning, I awoke completely refreshed. Well, not completely. I pulled another all-nighter, so I was mentally exhausted, but physically, that bath did wonders. It managed to get rid of an ache in my back I didn't even notice was there, so that's nice. Unfortunately, before I could sit down for breakfast, Kyoko called a meeting in the bathhouse. Hiro volunteered to stay behind to tell Makoto.

As soon as we got into the dressing room, Kyoko asked a very simple question. "Everyone remembers the rule we introduced yesterday, right?" Everyone nodded in affirmation. "So, Hifumi, can you tell me why you came and spoke with Alter Ego last night?"

"Uh... hehe, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't lie to me." She said. "I caught you here last night, with the laptop in your arms. I want to know, why did you break the rule?"

She stepped toward him, and he started cowering and squealing. "Kyaaaaahh! Someone heeeeelllp!"

I leaned over to Chihiro. "You might want to clean the laptop next time you use it."

As I said that, Makoto and Hiro walked in, and Hifumi jumped over and started hiding behind them. "Hifumi, what's going on!?"

"Makoto! Save me!" He begged. "I've never asked you for anything, but I'm asking now!"

"Wh-What happened...?"

Hifumi pointed at Kyoko. "Sh-She's trying to kill me...!"

"I never said I was going to kill him. I simply asked him a question. I'd like to know why he made the same mistake twice."

"The same mistake...? What did he do?" Makoto asked.

"He snuck into the dressing room in the middle of the night and accessed Alter Ego without permission." Kyoko explained. "And when I caught him last night... he was hugging the laptop and breathing strangely."

"Wh-What were you doing!?" Hina asked.

"I thought I made myself clear yesterday, but since being subtle didn't work... I suppose I have to clarify myself further."

Hifumi shrieked. "Hyaaaaah! Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you- merely instruct you."

Makoto decided to try the good-cop role. "Um, Hifumi... could you tell me what happened?

"W-Well, I just... I was just talking!"

"Which was prohibited, was it not?" Kyoko asked.

"I-I mean, you see..." He stammered. "Talking to her was just... so much fun! And I j-just..."

"Whoa! Okay, time out!" Hiro raised his hands. "I can't even believe I'm about to ask this, but... Hifumi... you're not gonna tell us you... fell in love or something, are you?"

"Hah! That I, the cold-blooded killing machine of the underworld, would ever fall in love!? That's... Wait... no way! Is... is this _love_!?"

"Goddammit, Hifumi..." I said. "I understand the concept of waifus, but Alter Ego is just a digital Chihiro. Who is literally right here!" The programmer was covering his face, understandably.

"But she's not like him!" Hifumi asserted. "She's an ANGEL! And don't bother telling me angels exist! What we have can't be defined by your petty "words"!"

"Yeah, you're totally in love..." Hina sighed.

"So... how did things end up like this?" Hiro asked.

"W-Well, at the beginning... I just wanted to hear her say "Master" one more time... B-But then I was poking around at her settings and stuff, and saw she was a well-designed program. And it was like... how can I say...? It was the first time I... I was ever able to talk like that... with a normal girl."

"But she's definitely _not_ a normal girl..." Hina pointed out.

"Also is designed after a dude." I noted.

"Even when all we did was talk about my hobbies and stuff... she wasn't annoyed or disgusted or anything. She'd say things like "You're stories are so interesting, Hifumi! C'mon, tell me more...! I wanna learn everything you have to teach me." That's the first time a girl's ever said anything like that to me. Besides my mom, I mean..."

"Your mom says stuff like that to you?" Hiro asked. "That's kinda amazing all by itself..."

"That's why I was just... so happy. It was so much fun!" Hifumi explained. "And before I knew it... I found myself, y'know... liking her. Her face, her personality, her voice. Even her keyboard..."

"Even the keyboard...?" Hina repeated.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, Hifumi..." Chihiro said. "Alter Ego isn't a strong AI. I've tried making something like that my whole career, but I never managed to. Alter Ego just simulates thought. All he's designed to do is learn things. That's why he was so interested in what you told him, because it was something I couldn't teach him."

"Which, in turn, is kinda contaminating the knowledge we _want_ it to focus on, like busting us out." I pointed out.

"I-I know... I mean, I do know that. But still..." Hifumi sighed. "Are you saying it's totally hopeless? Er..."

"You gotta be freakin' kiddin' me!" Taka shouted, making his presence known to the rest of us. I knew I felt an overwhelming intensity in the room. "Hey, you jerks! I'm sittin' here, listening to you guys jibber-jabber on about whatever!"

"Oh, Taka! Are you back!?" Hiro said, relieved.

"Who the hell's Taka!?"

"Um... you?"

"Listen up! I'm me! Got it!?"

"Huh...? You're... who?"

"Don't bullcrap me! Isn't it obvious!? I'm Kiyotaka AND Mondo. So, like... Kiyondo, I guess... I'm gonna stick a banana up your tailpipe!"

"What the...? What the heck kind of fusion is this!?"

"What's happened to you, Taka?" Hina asked. So Chihiro and I had to explain to everyone what happened just yesterday.

"So, because of what Alter Ego said to him..." Sakura trailed off.

"Are you sure it's Alter Ego's fault?" Hina wondered. "Maybe Mondo's ghost showed up and possessed him!"

"Gh-Gh-Ghost!?" Hiro jumped. "No, th-th-th-there's no such thing!"

"What are y'all whining about!? C'MON!" Kiyondo shouted. "God, you're really cheesin' me off...! Hey, Hifumi!"

"Y-Yes...?"

"I dunno what you're thinkin', but... bro belongs to me!" He declared. "Alter Ego! He's an exact copy of the one who gave me my soul back! And I'm not gonna let anyone else have him ever again! Fudgin' idiot!"

Hifumi considered this. "... I'm afraid... I can't allow that."

"What!?"

He stepped up to Kiyondo. I gotta give him props for being able to do that. "I can't withdraw... Mr. Ishimaru... Since I have this opportunity, let me say this right now... Destiny has bound me and her together in the Gordian Knot of true love!"

"Well me and HIM have been melded together in the white-hot heat of FRIENDSHIP!" Kiyondo countered. Chihiro was now standing near the laptop in a protective stance.

Makoto was between the two boys, trying to break them up. "H-Hey, come on, you guys..."

Kiyondo shoved him with incredible strength. "Moron! Talk down to me and I'll ram my fist right into all four of your vital points!"

Hifumi decided to boast, too. "Well _I_ punch at the speed of sound! And I don't have any arm hair, so there's no drag!"

"Knock it off, both of you." Kyoko said. "If anything, the laptop belongs to Chihiro. And he's using him to help get us out of here. We can use him to finally gain access to some vital clues."

"Kyoko's right." Sakura agreed, standing up straighter. "If anyone dares disturb our peace any further... they'll have to deal with me."

Kiyondo and Hifumi both backed down at that. "Until Alter Ego has finished his work, don't do anything weird." Kyoko told them. "Have I made myself clear?"

The boys grumbled. Sakura took a step toward them. "I can't hear you..."

"Y-Yes!" Hifumi cowered.

"G-Got it..." I could feel Kiyondo's aura back down. The two of them left.

"Okay then." Kyoko nodded. "Let's get out of here. We can't afford to linger too long."

Sakura seemed hesitant. "Are you sure it's okay to let them off with a warning?"

"Yes. I have a plan. It'll be fine..."

* * *

I spent the rest of that day fine-tuning and finishing up the laser. It's not as cool as a teleporter would've been, but it's more efficient. I actually managed to find a battery charger in the physics lab, and I decided not to think about why there was something like that just there for me. But with all the electronic devices I have, from watches and cameras to a couple of rayguns, I think I was able to come up with enough batteries for the lasers. And with that... I'm finally done. Done. I didn't think I'd get here for a while.

All that's left now is figuring out where to use it. I know I said I was gonna use the vault door, but that's probably one of the dumbest places. For starters, it's probably the thickest wall in the school. And if something went wrong, and the teleporter broke down or something, but we permanently damage the vault, then we won't be able to open it with the switch or something. _Don't forget about the massive wall surrounding the school in the first place. Sadly, the vault is the only place where that wall meets the school._ Damn. Yeah, I'll need to minimize the amount of material it'll have to cut through on the near end so that there's enough power left to cut through that wall.

... Hey, Toshihide, how easily can laser cut through glass? _With the strength of the Raygun Zurion? Pretty easily._ And could the laser continue to reach up to, say, another 20 yards after cutting through about a centimeter of glass? _I'm bothered by you combining imperial and metric units. But yes, I believe that should be possible._ Well then... I think I have my place.

As I bedded up for the night, I thought about what my completed project meant for the future. Since none of the students know about The Tragedy, I'll have to explain to them why their world is in shambles. I'll also have to come clean about my identity. But still, with so many survivors, we'll surely be able to rebuild the world. Maybe the Future Foundation could help me get home... is that what I want?

I had to wonder... did I want to leave these people behind? If you asked me last week if I wanted to stay in the bizarre, messed up world of Danganronpa, I'd probably take the trip home in a heartbeat. But... even though I'm only really friends with a few of these people, I liked them all. Yes, even Byakuya...

I like these people. These are my... my classmates. And I'll be damned if I can't save them.

* * *

 **So not a lot actually happened, plot-wise, other than Taka transforming into Kiyondo. The idea with him is that, while Taka's presence was able to boost morale, Kiyondo is much more powerful and blunt. Hence why Albert keeps mentioning his intensity. Although he does seem to be the only one truly affected by it. Is there a reason for that, or am I just making up dumb ideas? Probably a mix of both.**

 **In the next chapter, Al will put his laser cannon to the test, and maybe we'll all get outta here. Hopefully. Probably not.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. Al's gonna fire a laser at a part of the school in this chapter! Isn't that exciting!?**

 **If I had been titling these chapters up until now(which I'm not sure why I wasn't, guess I just didn't think to do it), I'd probably title this chapter "Uncertainty" or something like that. All you really have to do is read most of Al's dialogue, and it becomes a pretty clear theme.**

 **Anyway, I hope you can enjoy Chapter 16: Uncertainty.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Chihiro and I wheeled our combined efforts into the dining hall early the next morning. Every head turned to my makeshift cart carrying what would be the tool for our escape. And Byakuya's already here. Excellent.

I wanted my invention to be carried upon something as elegant as those carts your teacher would carry TV's on on those special day when you got to watch some shitty educational videos or something. Unfortunately, the school lacked those. Instead, I took a trolley from the supply closet in the physics lab, stacked a desk on top of it, and draped the largest blanket I could find in the warehouse. Seriously, the thing's big enough to wrap Sakura up with.

Anyway, the reason I needed the blanket was to conceal the lower level of the trolley. That's where Alter Ego is. If you're wondering why I didn't just shove it inside the desk, well... extra measures for safety. But this is probably going to work, in which case, Chihiro can just take the laptop out from under there, and take it with him when we GTFO.

"Hey, Byakuya, I don't see you here every day." I greeted him cheerfully. I didn't care what his response was. I was riding a nice high, and he wasn't taking me out of it.

"I was just leaving..." He said, eyeing my device like a bomb.

I clapped him on the back. "Well, my friend, you're not gonna wanna miss this. Give me a minute or two to set this up, and you can watch me blow everyone's minds with this thing."

"I hope you mean that figuratively."

"Oh, you." I moved the trolley over to the windows. Just across the yard outside, I could see that damn wall.

Alright, Toshihide, one last question. Where and at what angle should we aim this thing for maximum efficiency? I mean, one part of the wall has to be weaker than the rest, right? _Of course, especially at an atomic level. Move the trolley about... three centimeters to the right._ Like this? _A little more to the left. Easy... Now, rotate about 14.6 degrees counter-clockwise._ How's that? _Just a bit more... okay, good. Those trees shouldn't be a problem at this angle, either._ Perfect. And I have the battery-charger in my pocket in case we need a quick recharge halfway through. So, we're ready to go. _Hmm... Assuming nothing unexpected rears its head, we should have... a 98.7% chance at success. Go for it, Albert._ Then this is it...

As I turned around, I noticed two new faces enter the dining hall. After we fetched Alter Ego, we had Kyoko go and fetch Kiyondo, and have the two of them come here. No one left behind, after all.

"Good news, everyone!" I paused, but didn't expect any Japanese students to recognize my Prof. Farnsworth impression, so I continued. "My friends, and Byakuya... today, I bring you the means of escaping this wretched game of murder and turmoil."

That seemed to catch everyone's attention. Makoto was the first to ask "You mean, we can use this machine to... escape?"

"For real!?" Hiro jumped out of his chair.

"We can actually just... leave?" Celeste asked, with a hint of interest but still hiding her desire.

"Are you poopin' me!?" Kiyondo asked, although it sounded somewhat like he was threatening me.

I raised my hands to quiet everyone down. "Yes. To all of you, I introduce... The Al Wright-Fujisaki Delta Cannon Mk. II!... With sponsorship from Makoto Naegi."

"Mk. II?" Hifumi repeated.

"Well, see, first I wanted to make a sort of portal gun, but there weren't that many parts, and..." I shook my head. "Nevermind. We can talk about that when we're home free."

"So this is what you were doing with all that stuff I gave you..." Makoto realized.

I nodded. "I used it for the greater good... No longer will we have to sit here and play this killing game. It's over."

"How does it work?" Hina asked.

"Well, it's basically a laser gun." I explained. "Push this button, and these four barrels here will fire simultaneous lasers to cut through the window and that big wall back there. Chihiro designed the algorithm so that it will stay only for the number of milliseconds necessary for the laser to cut through that specific portion of the wall, and will then rotate, very slowly, to cut through the other portions, shaping a circular hole in both the window and the wall." Well, first he wrote the skeleton of the code, and then I acted as a middleman between him and Toshihide so they could input all the numbers required.

Byakuya shook his head, chuckling. "You really are a fool."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how you even survived this long if you can't even remember the rules." He pulled out his handbook. ""Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time." Point being, the second you step out of that hole in the wall, you'll likely be executed."

I shrugged. "The mastermind will probably come after me first, being the guy that orchestrated this plan. To be honest, I wouldn't mind having a chance to give them a piece of my mind up close." I glared at the security camera. I don't care how many nails that put in my coffin.

"So, what, you're gonna sit back here while the rest of us have a head start?" He asked. "How noble of you."

"I see what you're trying to do here." I told him. "You're trying to antagonize me for this because for some god-forsaken reason you think this sick shit is fun. But too bad. It's over." I completely turned my face to the security camera now. "No more killings, no more death, no more despair. The mastermind can SUCK! MY! COCK!" I slammed the button for emphasis, which would signal Alter Ego to start the sequence. Nothing happened.

I paled for a moment, afraid I messed something up. "Um..." Chihiro cleared his throat. I turned to him, and he was still holding the cables that were supposed to connect Alter Ego to the cannon.

I looked back to the camera. "Hold that thought..."

Chihiro and I spent a minute connecting the cables. Probably should've done that earlier. Still, Monokuma had yet to show up. That worried me. Did he know something I didn't? No, there's no room for doubt here. It's now or never.

"As I was saying..." I started when we were finished. I cleared my throat and held up the button. "Would anyone here care to do the honours?" They all seemed a tad hesitant.

After a moment, Celeste stepped forward. "While I am sad to say goodbye to this place, I suppose it may be for the best, after all. If we're all going to leave anyway, then I would like to be the one to open the door."

"Good sport." I said, passing her the button. "Don't push it yet, though." I fished through my pockets for a pair of sunglasses I got from the warehouse, and slipped them on. "Okay, so, you're all going to need to turn around. I'm not too sure about this, but there's a chance you could all go blind if you stare at this thing. Extra precaution."

They all grumbled and turned away from the window. Sakura asked, over her shoulder "So, when you pushed the button earlier, were you just planning on blinding all of us?"

"There's a lot of things I'm willing to sacrifice for dramatic effect." I said. I did one last quick check up on the machine before giving Celeste the okay. "Fire away. Let's get the fuck outta here."

She smiled, and I could see legit relief in her expression. She pushed the button, and the laser cannon roared to life, firing four strings of light through the window. Even through the sunglasses, I could tell it was shockingly bright. Slowly, it rotated, cutting edges that will form a circle. This was it. Escape. The end. Game over, Monokuma. I finally outsmarted you.

Heh... As if it could actually be that easy.

About halfway through the process, the machine started making a loud, very unsafe noise. As far as I knew, it wasn't supposed to be making that sound. It was overheating, or something... C'mon, just another ten seconds... please...

 _Albert, it's going to blow! Now!_ For Christ's sake, why couldn't something go my way?

"Shit! Get down! Get the fuck down!" I shouted as I tackled Chihiro and Hiro, the two people closest to my position, and prayed that the others took my warning in time.

A second later, there was a deafening boom, and heat sucked the oxygen out of the area as shards of shrapnel flew everywhere.

When it was over, I crawled off of Chihiro and Hiro to assess the damage, and felt a sharp pain in my right thigh. I touched it, and my hand came away with crimson flecks on it. I glanced down. There were small pieces of shrapnel sticking out of my leg. God damn, that stings...

I glanced around. Byakuya and Kyoko were coming back inside. I guess they ran the second they heard something wrong. Hina, Hifumi, and Sakura came out from behind a table they flipped for cover. Kiyondo was running over from the kitchen with a fire extinguisher, and started spraying the top of the cart, where pieces of my creation now lay in smoldering ruins. Celeste sat nearby, and she apparently couldn't get to cover in time. She was gripping her shoulder in pain. When I saw Makoto, I gasped. He was sitting against the wall, apparently also lacking cover, and there was a thick shard of shrapnel embedded in the wall next to his head. A few inches to the right, and he would be dead. From his stunned expression, it was clear he knew that. God damn, this place looks like a war zone...

As I stared, Chihiro shook my shoulder. I noticed he was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear him. I held up a finger. I pinched my nose and popped my ears. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "You knocked the wind out of me, but I'm fine. Are you?" His eyes wandered down to my wound. Yeah, that wasn't a bandaid I wanted to rip off just yet, so to speak.

Him and Hiro helped lift me onto my feet. However, my weight made it hard to support me, so I went and sat on a table near where everyone was regrouping. Well, except for Byakuya.

"I see that this was nothing but a waste of my time." He declared as he left us in the dining hall.

Hina gasped. "Celeste, are you okay!?"

Now that she was closer, I got a good look at her wound. She had shrapnel in her arm, but it was bigger, more jagged than mine, and she was bleeding much worse than me. The sleeve of her black jacket was turning blood red. From her quickened breathing, it was clear she was in a lot more pain than me.

"God dammit." I grunted. "I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry... Are you okay?"

She breathed a few more times, her face slowly contorting, before shouting "Do I _look_ okay, you braindead little shit!? God, why couldn't you just shut up and sit in the background where you belong!? You just had to come out with this shitty machine and nearly get me killed!"

I didn't argue. I just sat there and took in what she said. She was right, after all. Hina, worried, started trying to lead her away. "C'mon, Celeste, we should get you to the nurse's office..."

She took a few deep breaths. "Of course. Thank you, Hina..."

The two of them started to leave. Kyoko spoke up. "I'm afraid we're about to have another problem on our hands."

"Well, nothing can be worse than what just happened, right?" Hiro asked.

"Want to bet?" Kyoko said, nodding in the direction of the security camera. I turned my body around a bit, which hurt my leg, so I could see what she was getting at. The camera had a shard of metal sticking out of the lens, rendering it useless.

Just when I managed to connect the dots, I heard a quiet click behind my head, and several students gasped or jumped. I slowly turned my head around, and there behind me stood Monokuma with a machine gun in his stubby hands, with the barrel pointed straight at my head.

"You wanted to give me a piece of your mind?" The bear sneered, his voice losing it's cutesy tone. "How about I paint the walls with it?"

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Fuck.

Me.

I jumped off of the table and backed away. Despite the pain in my leg, the fear of Monokuma was much stronger. My adrenaline stopped me from falling over. "It was an accident-"

"So what? You think I care about that? You were planning on breaking a different regulation anyway!" He advanced on me, and I backed up into another table. The other students obviously couldn't do anything, so they stood by.

 _Stall for time._ What? _Just do it!_ Shit, stalling against Monokuma? Well, if I'm betting my life on it...

"How hard can it be to fix all this? You've fixed crime scenes with bigger messes than this, right?" I argued.

"That's not the point! You broke a regulation, and now you must pay the consequences!" He hefted the gun up, pointing it right at my face.

"Well, I gave you a lot of chances to try and stop me, but you didn't..."

"I shouldn't have to babysit all of you!" He countered. "For crying out loud, you're teenagers! Unstable teenagers, sure, but I'd expect you to at least be able to follow some rules!"

"Well, technically, I didn't break any rules." I didn't want to throw anyone under the bus, but that's the easiest way to stall for time, in my experiences.

He lowered the gun. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, sure, I built the machine, but..." I gestured to the unfinished cuts in the window and wall. "It didn't finish it's intended purpose. And, yeah, it broke the camera, but... I wasn't the one who pushed the button in the first place."

Monokuma turned to Celeste, who was standing in the doorway with Hina. They apparently stopped in their tracks once the bear showed up. But now that the bear's gaze was on her, with the gun aims her way, her poker face was gone and she scrambled out the door.

In a blink, the Monokuma in front of us was gone, and a different one was pushing Celeste back inside from the hallway. He readied a machine gun of his own.

"No, don't! Stop...!" I tried to get between them, but I could only manage a limp.

Monokuma cackled. "Or what? You can barely walk!"

"Please, no more death..." Begging also works. "I already said there wouldn't be anymore... Not while I'm still alive..."

Monokuma had the barrel pointed straight up Celeste's chin, but he paused. I want to say it looked like he was thinking, or maybe... talking with someone. He was spaced out, like I was when I spoke with Toshihide. Had the physicist pulled through? But... I don't think I like the implications of that...

"Gah, whatever!" Monokuma shouted, pulling his gun away. "I'll just let you be shunned by your peers. That's almost just as bad." With that, he left, and I collapsed from strain.

Chihiro helped me back to my feet and supported my bad side. "Alter Ego..." I said through gritted teeth. We still didn't know if it was okay. "The camera's out, this is our best chance to move it back..."

Kyoko took the laptop from it's hiding spot and wrapped it in the remains of the blanket. If you didn't see her wrap it, you could believe it was just a folded blanket. "I'll take this back to the dressing room. Now, you and Celeste should really get medical attention."

I noticed she was looking me in the eyes less than usual. Actually, everyone was. Of course. I fucked up. I was the class clown, now. And I was reduced to a limping mess, with only the support of my friends keeping me from collapsing. Well, no, I guess that part still hasn't changed.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, it was Monokuma who was performing surgery on us. At first, I firmly believed I would rather eat dynamite than have Monokuma come anywhere near me with sharp objects, but he was actually pretty professional about it. Well, aside from his bedside manner. But I'm just lucky he wasn't waving a machine gun in my face. While he was digging through my numbed leg for metal fragments, I decided to have a conversation with the Ultimate Physicist.

Want to explain to me what exactly happened back there? _The less you know, the better._ No, uh-uh, wrong answer. I'm not letting you keep information from me. Especially something as critical as you... mind-controlling the mastermind!? _It wasn't mind-control anymore than our conversations are. Yes, I have a... psychic connection with the mastermind, similar to the one I have with you, but that doesn't mean I have any rapport with them. And it's not as powerful, so I can't always tell what they are thinking, as I can with you._ Why didn't you tell me this earlier? That's kind of a game-changing tool I could've found a use for! _Well, as I've said, there's not much I can do with it. Only speak with them, and they hardly listen to me. Speaking of tools and plans, what are we going to do now?_... _Albert?_... I... I don't know...

As the teddy bear stitched me up, I sighed. I had one escape plan I was gunning for. Every piece of tech I used for that laser was now destroyed. All that work, and I was back to square one...

After the surgery, Chihiro came to pick me up, with a walking cane in his hand, which he apparently found in the warehouse. It was coloured pure black and white. Cute, Monokuma, real cute.

Celeste had left already, which was fine, because I wasn't sure what I would say to her. It was clear she was fucking pissed with me. Why wouldn't she be? Why wouldn't anyone? Well, Chihiro's still here. He was way too naive...

As we passed by the hall with the school store, he said "I'm sorry..."

"Don't." I said, a little too forcefully.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna apologize because you think it was your fault the damn thing exploded. It wasn't. Unless you purposely wrote that code to blow it up, it wasn't your fault."

"I-I know that, it's just..." He trailed off, and shrugged.

"The fact of the matter is, there just wasn't enough resources to work with..." I explained. "I should've known the thing wouldn't have worked as well as we thought. It had nothing to do with you."

"Okay... so, what are we going to do now?" He asked.

I stopped walking, and planted my cane next to me. "I don't know."

He blinked, waiting for me to elaborate, like I always do. When I didn't he asked "Well, is there anything left in the physics lab we could use?"

"I don't know."

Another pause. "Um... is there anything you _do_ know?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. My leg hurts like hell... I screwed up... Everyone else probably thinks I'm a joke..."

"That's not true...!" He assured me, but from the way he said it, it was clear he wasn't sure.

I shook my head, and lowered my voice. "Maybe if we're lucky, Alter Ego can get us a clue or something, and you can be the hero. Celeste was right, I should just sit in the background where I belong. Heh... I don't know why I even tried... I don't know anything..."

"That's not true... You belong here just as much as the rest of us."

"No, I don't. I think you should just... ignore me. I'll just go along with everyone else's plans, and wait for you or someone else to get us out."

"I would never do that! You're my friend. Come on, what kind of thing would you say here? Um... We're Ultimates, as long as we stick together, we can do anything."

"Chihiro," I snapped. "I'm not an Ultimate!"

There was a brief moment where we both took in what I said. Well, I finally said it. The words I've wanted to say for the past week-and-a-half or so. The only thing to break the silence was Toshihide in my head saying _Oh, shit._

"W-What...?" Chihiro asked after several seconds. I peeked up and down the hall to make sure no one was around to hear that, and then dragged Chihiro into a nearby classroom.

"That's my secret." I explained. "I was never scouted by Hope's Peak Academy or anything. I was living my life in Canada one day, and the next, I woke up in the most prestigious school in Japan, maybe the world, where I was forced to participate in this killing game, and took on the title of Ultimate Physicist." I laughed weakly. "I just don't know what's real anymore..."

"But... why did you call yourself the Ultimate Physicist?" He asked. "We wouldn't have thought any less of you if you just said you were an average student, like Makoto. And what about all those times you answered a question? Did you just make up all those numbers we put in the code for the laser?"

I shook my head. "It's a long story. Way too long. I'll explain it to you- to everyone- someday, but there's just... too much going on right now. But that's why you should just... leave me alone. Let me fade into the background."

"No." He said firmly. Wait... what?

"Wait, what?"

"Well, because, you're my friend." He explained. "You helped me with my own secret when I was troubled. What kind of friend would I be if I let you beat yourself up now? I don't care if you're not an Ultimate, or if your plan didn't work. I'll still be you're friend."

I couldn't take this. Today was an emotional roller-coaster. First, I was happy and sure that my plan was gonna work. Then, I had freedom ripped away from me, and was overcome with a sense of dread and failure. Now, when I'm at my lowest, Chihiro is telling me how much I mean to him, with some of his lines sounding pretty similar to what I used to comfort him. I absentmindedly shifted my weight to my bad leg, and fell to the floor.

Chihiro knelt down to see if I was alright, but that was it. The dam was broken. All the tears I've been holding back, through all the death and despair, finally came out.

"I just... don't know what to do..." I sobbed, pressing my face against the floor.

"It's okay..." I felt him place his hand on my shoulder.

"No, you don't understand... I just want to... help... I want to stop the killings..."

"You don't have to justify yourself to anyone..." He assured me. God dammit, I used that line, didn't I? That just made me feel worse, making Chihiro comfort me like this.

"Yeah..." I wiped my face and trying to regain my composure, as well as my footing. I don't know what came over me. I don't usually... cry, like that. But I guess, if there was ever a proper time or reason to, this was it. "I think I just need some rest..."

He nodded, and started leading me back to my room. He was right, earlier, when he said I helped him. Saving him was the only thing I did right so far. He represented the one time I didn't screw up. Maybe I could still save more people, if I acted fast...

* * *

I closed the door of my dorm. It was noon, but I wasn't hungry, and had nothing to do. Well, no, not quite true. What I had to do was find something to do. A new plan, but where to start?

There is something I can do. The third murder will happen soon if I don't act. But what can I do? _Recall what Ludenberg-kun told you. Don't overthink it. Just because every action may lead to failure, that does not excuse inaction._ Right... dammit, yeah, there is something I can do... I can do this.

I went out to the hall, and waited by the bathhouse. I made sure nobody was around to see me, especially not Kyoko, before I snuck inside. Easier said than done, with a cane and a bad leg.

Once inside, I found Alter Ego inside his locker, along with the burnt remains of the blanket. I woke him up and quickly typed _Hello._

"Hello, Albert. Is it just you? Master's not with you this time?" It asked.

I typed _Afraid not. Actually, I have a favour to ask you._

"Really? I'll do my best! Master says I can always trust you, Albert."

 _Thanks, I've been getting that a lot. First, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone I was here. It's for their own good; it's too complicated for me to explain._

"I can't tell anyone? Not even Master?"

 _Not even Master._

"Well... okay, as long as you're sure it will help everyone."

 _I'm absolutely sure. 100%. Well, 92.6%, but let's not get into that. Now, the favour._ I may not be able to stop the next murder directly, but I can try to foil her plans. I already got the camera away from her, so that's one facet. _If Celeste comes in here alone, and tries to tell you to do something, don't listen to her._

"...Do you think she can't be trusted?"

 _I don't know what to believe anymore, but that seems the most likely._

Alter Ego seemed to stare at me. "Okay. I won't do anything Celeste tells me, unless there's someone with her, and I won't tell anyone you were in here to tell me that."

 _Right on. Alright, I don't want Kyoko catching me, so I'll see you later._ I pushed him back into the locker, and went to close the door.

"Al?" It asked.

I reached back in with one hand and typed _Yeah?_

"I'm sorry the laser didn't work out. I know how much you hoping for it..."

I sighed, and typed _It's alright, dude. We'll get out of here somehow. It's just a matter of staying alive until then. Seeya._

* * *

I spent the rest of the day hoping that plan worked, while trying to hang out with the other students. That may sound lame, but it's honestly all I got. No more machines to work on, so the best bet is to become friends with these people in the hope that they won't kill me or anyone else.

Unfortunately, nobody wanted to hang out with me after nearly blowing them up. Go figure. Chihiro and Makoto were really the only one's who didn't seem the least bit upset with me. On one hand, I know they'll all eventually forgive me. On the other hand, the three people I'm focused on is Celeste, Hifumi, and Taka... I mean, Kiyondo. But there wasn't much I could do to warn Hifumi that he'd believe me, Kiyondo was too unstable to listen to anyone, and Celeste was too pissed to even talk to me.

About halfway through dinner, Kyoko called yet another meeting in the bathhouse, and my sense of failure started to eat at me again. But, fine, I wasn't really enjoying my food anyway. It tasted more bitter than usual. When I got to the bathhouse, everyone was still waiting on Makoto and Hiro, so we all sat in silence, waiting. Despite the pain in my leg, I couldn't bring myself to sit down.

When they finally entered, Kiyondo exploded. "Hey! You! How long were you planning to keep us waiting!?" He jabbed a finger at Makoto while shoving his own face into his watch. "It's almost 10 o'clock, you know that!? Bedtime for all the good little boys and girls!"

"Tch... Shut up..." Hifumi muttered.

"What'd you say!? You want me to make you cry, little girl!?"

"Taka..." Byakuya observed. "He seems to be even worse off than I'd thought. Well, maybe it's a good thing. Maybe he's finally starting to grow a personality."

"What-!?" Kiyondo turned to him. "You got a lotta poop fallin' outta that mouth of yours, you know that!?"

"Well anyway, everyone's here, right!?" Hiro cheered. "Then my messenger duty is complete!"

"You wanted us all to meet here, right Kyoko?" Sakura asked. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's gotta have something to do with Alter Ego, right!?" Hiro guessed.

"Yeah, totally!" Hina agreed. "Did he finally find a clue? What is it? A way out!? The masterminds true identity!?" Judging from Chihiro's and Kyoko's expressions, it probably wasn't that.

"...It's gone." Chihiro said.

"Gone...?" Makoto repeated.

Kyoko explained. "Chihiro came here a little earlier to check up on things, and that's when he discovered... Alter Ego- the laptop- has disappeared..."

"What!?"

"You're kidding, right...?" Hina asked. Honestly, I really was just hoping Chihiro and Kyoko would throw out their arms and say they were kidding, but they didn't. My plan didn't work. God, dammit.

"H-Huh...? What...? She's... gone?" Hifumi asked weakly.

"You can't be fudgin' serious! What'd you do with him!?" Kiyondo snapped.

"Was it the mastermind?" Celeste wondered. "Did they finally notice what we were up to?" It was hard to notice because of her outfit, but her shoulder was still wrapped up under her jacket.

"I'd told Alter Ego to yell if anyone he didn't recognize appeared." Kyoko reminded us. And I told it to yell if Celeste showed up alone, but that didn't do much, did it? "If it was the mastermind, I'm sure he would have alerted us."

"Maybe we just... missed it?" Hina suggested.

She shook her head. "I was in the laundry room right next door all day. There's no way I wouldn't have heard it."

"B-But... if it wasn't the mastermind, then..." Makoto trailed off.

"The solution to this particular mystery is obvious!" Hifumi declared. "It could only have been... him!" He threw a finger at Kiyondo. "Mr. Ishimaru! You stole her, didn't you!?"

"What!? I'm the Ultimate Moral Compass! I would never do something like that!"

"I don't think it counts when you say it about yourself like that..." Hina said.

Kiyondo jabbed a finger at Hifumi. "You're the suspicious one here! You're nothin' but a big, jiggling sack of fat!"

"Shows what you know." Hifumi countered. "This isn't my true form! I still have three more transformations left! Er... wait, I mean- it wasn't me! Everyone knows YOU'RE the thief!"

"Wrong! It's you!"

"Well I'm sure it was _one_ of you. So whoever did it, just hurry up and confess!" Hiro told them.

"No. There's no way either one of them did it." Kyoko stated.

"Huh? Why not!?"

"I told Alter Ego to yell if either Taka or Hifumi came into the dressing room." She explained. Well, that scratches two more faces off the list.

"Wh... what?" Kiyondo asked, his voice and aura dimming more than it ever has yet.

"It was a countermeasure against the clear danger that one of them might come for it."

"But... I never heard any yell." Celeste pointed out.

"Exactly. Which means it wasn't them."

"Then... who was it?"

"The fundamental circumstances are becoming clear..." Byakuya said cryptically. "If it wasn't the mastermind, and it wasn't Taka or Hifumi... then quite simply, it was someone else." Yeah, good fucking deduction. "Makoto, Celeste, Sakura, Hina, Al, or myself... One of us must be the thief."

"Why would any of US want to steal Alter Ego!?" Hina asked.

"How about this for a reason? There is a traitor among us." He suggested. "One of us is working for the mastermind- a spy. And that's the one who stole Alter Ego. Can you deny the possibility?"

"I-It can't be!" Makoto declared.

"I've actually been thinking for some time now that there may be a spy among us." He said with a smirk. "The mastermind brought someone in to help keep things moving smoothly." He waited for someone to respond. No one did. "Why do you not speak? Are you struck silent by your inability to comprehend such a possibility?"

"I don't care!" Hifumi shouted. "I don't care... who... Someone, anyone... save her... Please, rescue her... I'm begging you... I just want to see her smiling face again..."

"Same here." Kiyondo agreed. He was now kneeling on the floor, clutching his head, tears streaming down his face. "How many times do they hafta kill bro before they're happy...? I'll beg, I'll scrape my head against the ground. Just please give him back...!"

"This is pretty messed up..." Hina said, watching them. "But still, I think I kinda get how they feel..."

"I think Alter Ego is most likely still safe, for the moment at least." Kyoko assumed.

"If they wanted to destroy it, they wouldn't have taken it." Celeste said. "They would've done it right here."

"So you're saying whoever did it has something else in mind for him..." Sakura said.

"That doesn't matter." Kiyondo said. "Nothing... nothing else matters... No matter what it takes, I'm gonna get him back! That's my promise as a man!"

"I swear I'll save her! Using the power of love...!" Hifumi declared.

Just then, the nighttime announcement played, signalling the end to another long day.

"It's nighttime..." Hina sighed.

"It is unfortunate, but we will have to leave the search for tomorrow." Celeste said. "For now, everyone get some sleep."

"How can you be so casual! We don't have time to wait around!" Hifumi said.

"What good are you if you are too tired?" She asked. Well, I'm sure Hifumi is used to pulling a few all-nighters for his fanfics. "You will be much more effective after a good night's sleep."

"Who gives a crap about "effective"!?" Kiyondo asked. "We're talkin' about our FEELINGS here!"

"Anything we do at night brings a higher chance of the mastermind noticing us." Kyoko said. "Celeste is right. We should begin our investigation tomorrow morning. What do you think, Makoto?"

He hesitated. "I... agree with you. If we run around tonight in a panic, the mastermind is sure to notice, and we won't get anything done. Taka, Hifumi... I know how you feel right now, but... It's best if, just for tonight... you can try to endure it."

The two boys eventually gave in. Celeste smiled. "Okay, then let us part for today. We will begin our search for Alter Ego in the morning."

"And you should think about what I said-someone may very well be spying for the mastermind." Byakuya said smugly.

The students started scattering, heading back to their room. Chihiro stuck around, staring at the empty locker. He didn't say much during the conversation. I wondered if he was doing any better than Hifumi and Kiyondo.

"You alright?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... I know he's just a program... I know that better than anyone, but..."

"No, I get it. But we'll find him. Just try to get some sleep." Of course, I wouldn't be following that advice myself. Assuming the timeline of the game is correct, which it has been so far, tonight's the night of the next murder.

After everyone shut their doors for the night, I waited five minutes before opening my own. I decided that if I was gonna keep everyone safe, I'd have to take drastic measures. I'll stay up all night, and stop the murder by force, if need be.

But as the minutes dragged on, my eyelids started feeling heavy. Which didn't make sense, since I had spent nights awake before. I tried to ignore it, but it persisted through the hour. Eventually, it became too much of a chore to stay awake.

 _Albert, there's something wrong. Your brain activity-_ Don't... wake me... up...

Those were the only words I could think to tell him before my brain shut down for the night. My door remained wide open, leaving me completely, 100%, vulnerable.

Why couldn't anything just go my way?

* * *

 **Yeah, all of Al's plans are going wrong. Part of me wonders if I made this character just a bit too much of a failure. I mean, I tried real hard to make sure he can't just bring the killing game to a screeching halt, but I feel like some people can't get behind a protagonist who can't get anything right, especially to the point where they break down crying. But, hey, sometimes that's just life. Sometimes you just can't do what you need, and bad things just happen. That's why Albert needs support from his friends. Maybe after this chapter, he'll try and be friendlier and spend more time with his dwindling number of classmates.**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter... well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens, huh?**


	18. Chapter 17

**So, bad things happen in this chapter. Ain't that a surprise?**

 **I hope nobody's too upset with the deaths this time around. The third trial is usually seen as the worst one for most fans, anyway, so I wasn't left with much to work on. Still, there is more to this trial than meets the eye, so, like the last case, don't immediately write it off. Or do, it's your choice.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

When I awoke, it was dark. Very dark. And I couldn't move. And someone was kicking me.

"Hey- Stop! Stop!" I tried to raise my arms defensively, but found I was being constrained by something. It was plastic, or metal, or something.

I heard some muffled speaking, and someone sounded excited to say Kyoko's name. After a bit of conversation, someone ran off, and I attempted to get up. I could not.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Kyoko was the one kicking me?" I asked. My voice reverberated from within... whatever I was inside, so I could tell it'd be muffled for everyone else.

"That's right." I heard her respond.

"Could, uh... someone help me up, here?" I asked.

I heard smug chuckling that I'd recognize anywhere as Byakuya's. "You mean you couldn't even design a suit you could stand up in?"

"Look, dude, I just woke up and I'm already having an awful day. Can someone help me, now?" I heard some sighs of exasperation before my arms were taken and I was yanked to my feet. I took a few stumbling steps before falling over again. I heard Byakuya's chuckle again.

Someone must've burst into the room, because there were sounds of commotion. Makoto's voice was exhausted, but filled with relief. "Kyoko! And... Al...?" I could feel his stares on me as I was helped to my feet again. It was nearly impossible to stand on my bad leg, especially with the weight of this suit, so I had to lean against... something. Or someone.

"I found Al." Kyoko announced. Thank you, Captain Obvious. "He was jammed into the pool room locker. It looked like he was fast asleep, so I kicked him and woke him up."

"Truly, your kindness knows no limitations." I started trying to take off this "suit," which I'm now afraid of what that means, exactly. Problem was, the shoulders could only rotate, but not turn inward or outward. You really take for granted having complete control over your arms, until you don't. "Can someone help me take this fucking thing off? I'm blind as a bat in here, and deaf as... an animal that's deaf."

Some of the others started helping me out, releasing clasps and pulling my suit apart, one piece at a time. Meanwhile, Makoto and Kyoko talked about what's been happening. I decided not to interrupt them, and, in fact, to ignore them until I got out of this damn thing.

Once my arms and upper body were free, I yanked the helmet off, and took in the nice, cool, chlorine-filled, not-smelling-like-me air. One more minute in there, and I'd have a claustrophobic meltdown.

"First of all..." Kyoko continued from her and Makoto's conversation. She turned to me. "Al, you need to explain to us why you were dressed like that."

"Weren't you listening? I said I just woke up." I shook my head, trying to get a hold of the situation. Let's see, lemme do a head count... Makoto, Hina, Byakuya, Celeste, Chihiro, Kyoko... So, none of _them_ are dead. That's good.

Hina inspected one of the suit's arms. "Isn't it kinda weird how perfectly the suit fits Al...?"

"More to the point, nobody but Albert would be able to wear that costume." Celeste reworded. All eyes turned to me.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh, nope, it's too early for this. I need to sit down." I stumbled over and sat on the bleachers. There wasn't really a way I could disprove their accusations right now. Even then, I was hungry, thirsty, and still groggy from my slumber. I needed to speak to the physicist.

What happened? _Judging from your brain activity in your last moments of consciousness, I would say you were drugged. A sedative._ And then I was framed for the murder, huh? Wonderful. I know I told you not to wake me, but I feel that was at least worth trying. _To be honest, I actually did. I suppose I can't wake you up when your sleep was induced by drugs or some other outside force. A fascinating discovery._ Yeah, how interesting.

I backed out of that conversation to listen to the one happening around me. Specifically, Hina yelling "-Al!"

Followed by Celeste's suggestion of "Shall we tie him up and gag him?"

"Good idea! We wouldn't want him killing anyone else..." Hina agreed.

I raised my hand. "I vote no, because if I'm constrained anymore today, I think I really _will_ go insane. And Hina, do you really think I'm capable of... killing someone?" Appealing to friendship always works. Even if me and Hina aren't really friends, she's still a really friendly person, and we've gotten along in the past.

However, she gave me a once over and quietly admitted. "I mean... kinda, yeah."

I thought about that. "Fair point, I guess. But, still, I don't even know who it is I apparently killed here. Who died?"

The others looked between each other. Makoto answered. "W-Well... Two people were killed.

Taka and Hifumi..."

The only thing I could do was hold my head in my hands and sigh. "God dammit..." The same as the game, huh? I couldn't save them. Taka and Hifumi... Their blood is on my hands, too... God dammit...

"Why are you so upset?" Hina asked. "You did it."

"Does anyone have my cane?" Chihiro passed me said cane. "Thank you." I shakily rose from my seat. Alright, where was I? "Right, yeah, uh, you can't really prove that I'm the only one who could've wore that suit. Maybe you should try it on yourself, if you're so sure." Of course, I know that won't get us anywhere, but we'll probably need that evidence for the trial.

"Fine! If you're gonna be a jerk about it, I will!" Without missing a beat, she started putting on discarded pieces of the Robo Justice costume. She stopped once she had the torso piece, a leg and an arm on. "Ahh! See, look! See how loose it fits? I mean, come on... I really am blind as a bat in here! Can't see my feet at all! I'm surprised you got anywhere in this thing! And not to mention- You totally can't bend at the waist! Seems like a pretty obvious oversight..."

"Not exactly something I'd wear if I was planning a murder." I remarked. Several eyes turned to me. " _Hypothetically speaking_."

"Well, either way... now we know for sure, right? I mean, it seems pretty clear that nobody but Al coulda fit into this dumb costume." Hina said, taking off the suit. "Well? Now you're all out of excuses."

"You are absolutely right." Celeste agreed, inspecting the pieces. "It seems this costume was made to fit Al's body exactly."

"And Al's the only one without an alibi during this whole thing anyway!" Hina pointed out. "Which is how we know it was him!"

"I'm sure... there's an explanation for this." Chihiro said in an attempt to defend me.

I raised a hand. "Actually, they do have a point." Everyone turned to me. "What I mean is, their theory has a lot of evidence, and I don't have any to counter it, right now. What's more, my reliability has been brought into question in the last few days."

The others took in what I said. They seemed somewhat surprised that I wasn't actively defending myself. Quickly, I added. "Right now I'm thinking, I was in a pretty deep sleep just now, after being stuffed into a locker, in a robot suit. Honestly, that was one of the best sleep's I've had in a while. I'm thinking... I was probably drugged, or something."

"...Not a chance." Hina denied.

"No, hold on." Kyoko said. "He could be onto something. The nurse's office did have some chemicals that could do that..."

"Wh...? Really?"

I shook my head. "That's not enough to clear my name, though... Guess it's never too late to start investigating on my own."

"In that case, shall we resume our investigation?" Byakuya suggested. "There's no time to waste before the class trial begins."

"Why do we need to keep investigating?" Hina asked. "We already know who did it..." Classic Hina jumping to conclusions before the trial. She started tearing up. "Why...? Why did you kill them? Tell us, Al...!"

I tried my best to keep a stone face. "I would if I could..."

"Was it really to get the money that Monokuma offered us?" She wondered.

I stepped forward. "There is NOTHING Monokuma could offer me that would bring me to kill. That money would go to better use if he wiped his ass with it."

"With that pleasant thought in our mind, why don't we get a move on?" Byakuya suggested.

"I guess I'd better get back to guard duty..." Hina sighed, walking off.

I sighed, and turned to Makoto. I'd need his help with this. However, Kyoko got to him first. Instead, I decided to get a head start on examining the crime scene. I already have a theory, from what I've seen, but I'd like to check everything else to make sure it matches. I started limping toward the exit, trying to stay away from the pool. I wasn't sure how well my cane would hold up on a slippery floor.

Chihiro was following me. "Are you going to look for evidence?"

"Yeah. The killer didn't really leave me much choice." I said with a shrug.

"Do you want some help?"

I looked at him. "Well... I was planning on, you know, looking at the bodies."

"Oh..." He stared at the floor. "...Doesn't that... bother you?"

"Yeah, but... you'd be surprised how easy it gets after awhile. After seeing so much..." I shook my head. "I mean, if you wanna help, do you think you could give me the gist of what happened this morning?"

* * *

So, here's what Chihiro told me, in as little words as he could manage.

First, Makoto, Hina, Chihiro, Kyoko, Sakura and Hiro all met up in the dining hall that morning, prepared to spend the day searching for Alter Ego. They waited an hour for Celeste, Hifumi, Taka, and I to show up, but we never did. Kyoko decided something was wrong, and everyone went to search the school. Hina and Chihiro, who were checking the third floor, found Celeste in the rec room, with signs of injury. Hina went to get everyone, while Makoto and Chihiro checked on Celeste. She claimed she was attacked by a man in a robot suit with a hammer, who then proceeded to kidnap Hifumi. The group headed to the second floor, to make sure Kyoko was alright, since she was currently alone. There, they found Byakuya, who joined the hunt. In the library, they found Hifumi, with similar injuries to Celeste, who claimed to be attacked as well. They moved him to the nurse's office, then continued searching the school. When they reached the third floor, they heard Hifumi scream, and decided to split into two groups. Byakuya, Hina, and Sakura would continue hunting the culprit, and Makoto, Celeste, Chihiro, and Hiro would check on Hifumi. Both groups discovered both victims at the same time, and the body discovery announcement played at the same time. Makoto went to get the others, while Celeste, Chihiro, and Hiro stayed behind with the body. When Makoto got back, Hifumi's body was gone. Apparently, the three other stepped outside a moment to get some air, and when they got back, the body was gone. When everyone decided to head back to the equipment room, the body there was gone as well. They found both bodies in the repository. That's when the investigation started for real, and they got the Monokuma Files. Hina cried over the victims, and her tears had magically awoken Hifumi, for a moment, where he said the one who killed him was "Yasuhiro." Byakuya apparently attributed this to him having his memories mixed up, as Hiro's alibi was sound. After that, there was a bit more investigation, before Kyoko turned up, along with me.

When he was done, he took a few breaths. I took in the evidence, analyzing his every word. It was all the same. My theory was being confirmed. About halfway through his recap, Makoto and Kyoko left the area, which meant the trial would be starting soon. I was gonna need to hurry.

"Thanks for everything, man. Seriously, I think you saved my skin, here." I told him as I started heading for the exit. "I'll see you at the trial, alright?"

"Yeah. I hope everything... goes well..." He didn't sound like he meant it. I'm pretty sure he was mostly upset with having to do another trial. Hopefully, I'll be able to draw this one to a swift end.

* * *

Despite my bad leg, I managed to catch up with Makoto and Kyoko out in the hallway. "Hey, you guys mind if I tag along?"

"Oh, sure, I don't mind." Makoto said. Kyoko didn't say anything.

"Thanks. Chihiro kind of recapped everything, but I'd like to get a look at everything. Let's go." We continued walking in silence, with me somewhat struggling to keep up, until Makoto eventually brought us to our destination, the repository.

When we stepped inside, I froze. I was prepared for it this time, but seeing it... it's always the hard part. Hifumi Yamada was laying on his back, with his head painted scarlet with his own blood. And, probably, someone else's blood. Kiyotaka Ishimaru lay face-down on the tarp, his aura finally gone for good, and blood pooling from his head.

Kyoko stood rigid. "Hifumi... and Taka..." With a breath, she moved forward. "Well then, let's get started." Makoto and I stood by as she inspected each body. "The Monokuma File was right. They were killed using similar weapons."

I stepped closer. I mean, there wasn't much I could do, but I might as well try to check it out. Try and find a difference between this case and the game. I noticed Kyoko watching me as I approached. "I won't touch, I promise."

She stared for a moment before returning to her autopsy. "Good."

A minute later. "Makoto. I found something."

"You did...?"

"You remember the wristwatch Taka always wore on his left hand?"

"He did...?"

"Are you so oblivious to the people around you? Do you dislike other people that much?" Heh, you're one to talk.

"N-No, that's not it..." He shook his head. "Anyway, so you said he had a watch?" Smooth transition.

"Take a look..." She lifted the victim's arm and pointed at his watch. "It's broken. You can see the hands aren't moving, right? It most likely broke when he had his encounter with his assailant. And if you notice, the hands are frozen at just past 6 o'clock."

"So that would mean... the watch was broken sometime just after 6?" Makoto said.

"But last night, Taka's watch definitely wasn't broken... So if it worked at 10 last night, it couldn't have been broken at 6 p.m."

"Meaning it must've happened at 6 this morning." Makoto realized.

"And that's not all. Look at Taka's left hand. He appears to be gripping something..."

"You're right! There's something... white in there."

"Can you try and pry it out?" Kyoko asked him.

"Me!?"

"Rigor mortis has already set in. Boys are better suited to this kind of manual labour, right?"

"And I'm not allowed to touch, remember?" I said.

"O-Okay..." Kyoko and I watched as Makoto wrestled with the victim's stiff, dead hand. "A... piece of paper?"

"Was that all he had in his hand?"

"Yeah, that's it..." He handed it to her. "Just a little scrap of paper. Doesn't seem like much of a clue, does it?"

"Usually, that means it's the most important." I reminded him.

Kyoko turned to the other body. "Let's check Hifumi's body now. Perhaps he's left us a few clues of his own."

Makoto and I waited a few minutes, before Kyoko finally stood up. Makoto asked "So? Did you find anything?"

She nodded. "I did. More than I expected, to be honest. Look at this..." She presented us a crumbled up piece of paper.

"A... wad of paper?"

"Hifumi had it hidden on him."

"Hidden...?"

"He'd stuffed it in his pants. So I can only assume he'd hidden it on purpose, you see?"

"In his pants...? Wait, so you-!?" Yes, Makoto. Truly, she is much braver than the rest of us. I'm so glad I opted not to touch anything.

"It was just his pants." She shrugged. "Not like his socks or something... Anyway, let's take a look at the paper. Go ahead, Makoto. Open it up."

Makoto hesitated, because, really, who can blame him? But he braced himself, and took the paper, opening it quickly and trying to avoid touching it too much. "... A note!?" Kyoko and I started reading over his shoulder. In nice, neat handwriting, it read:

 _I found a hole maybe we can use to escape. Monokuma can't find out, so don't tell anyone else for now. Let's meet in the equipment room at 6 a.m._

While Makoto and Kyoko talked about what this note meant, I went to my mental checklist. The only difference between this case and the one in the game is that I was being framed this time... that bitch. I suppose I have one other way to confirm, but I'm not sure how well this'll work.

Hey, Toshihide, is Celeste the killer this time around? _Actually, Y-_

Just like that, I got a headache, and the sound of static filled my head, drowning out Toshihide's voice. Yep, the mastermind still had their psychic-communication-interrupting-device. Not sure what you'd even call something like that. Still, it kinda sounded like he was about to affirm my theory.

When I got back to the real world, I heard Kyoko say "And while we're at it, I should tell you one other thing. The two victims this time definitely had their e-Handbooks on them. So the handbooks have nothing to do with how the murders were carried out. Not that there was any reason to think they were connected to the killings in the first place..."

"So you're saying I don't have to think about the handbooks this time, right?" Makoto said.

She shook her head. "If you didn't have to think about them at all, I wouldn't have gone out of my way to mention it. All I said was that they weren't used to help carry out the murders. There may come a point, however, where a handbook may play a role."

Before I could add anything, a familiar bell rung, and the monitor booted to life. "Are you excited!? Are you pumped!? It's time for the class trial to begin! Like the bright burst of fireworks, like the flash of a soul clashing with life and death...! And so, with no further ado...! Everyone please meet at the usual spot! Make your way to the red door on the first floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!" Fuck.

Kyoko sighed. "It's unfortunate, but I suppose this is where our investigation comes to an end." She turned to Makoto. "You'll have to figure out the rest for yourself, and come to the proper conclusion."

"Yeah... you're right..." He nodded, but didn't seem thrilled.

"Well, we'd better get going."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

We all slowly made our way to the big red double-doors Monokuma mentioned. In the dusty elevator room, I found the one face I hadn't seen yet today.

Hiro kinda jumped when he saw me enter. Of course, someone must've told him I was found in the Robo Justice suit. Ironic how he's so quick to accuse me, but under other circumstances he'd be in my shoes instead.

"Hey, Hiro." I said when I saw him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, hey..." He greeted back. Then, after a few seconds in awkward silence, he said "Please don't kill me."

I sighed. "Even if I _did_ kill the other two, and I was be stupid enough to kill you right here, I'd be executed. Remember, you can only kill a max of two people."

"Oh yeah..." He scratched his head. "Good point."

"Isn't it kinda suspicious that you'd remember a rule like that?" Hina wondered.

Roll my eyes. "Well, after what happened yesterday, I've been trying to keep the rules in mind. Now, where's that demonic teddy?"

Suddenly, two Monokuma's came out of nowhere, mirroring each other's movements. "Hello!" They both shouted.

"He's multiplied!?" Makoto jumped.

"Nope, not multiplication!" They cheered. "It just looks that way cuz on an illuu~~usion! I'm moving so fast it only LOOKS like I've multiplied. Keh-heh-heh... Can you guys tell... which one is the real Monokuma!?"

"Can we just get on the elevator already?" Kyoko begged.

"You're not playing along!"

"We're not here to play with you!" Byakuya shouted.

"Okay, okay, fine!" The two Monokumas disappeared, and the next moment, a single one appeared in there place. "Then if everyone's here and ready to go, please board the pain train! Er... elevator. I'll see you guys down there!"

"Okay then, shall we?" Byakuya said, stepping onto the steel cage.

I glanced at Celeste. "Yeah, let's." I made my way onto my spot in the elevator, and my empty stomach lurched at the machine began it's third descent into the bowels of the school.

My breathing was heavy and rattled as we went lower and lower. The only sound to block me out was the clunking of our steel cage. I looked to all my classmates, with one in particular staying in my vision. I wouldn't let her get away with this...

Finally, the elevator slammed to a sudden stop. The gates opened, revealing the court room where our witch hunt will be held.

"Hmhmhm..." Monokuma giggled to himself. "When I see all of you gathered together like this... I realize just how few of you there are left! You're school life is slowly reaching its climax!" Please don't use that word.

"Only cuz of you!" Hina accused.

"Why...? Why are you making us do such cruel things to each other!?" Hiro asked.

"What what!? Do you really hate me so much? But I'm so cute!"

"Stop goofing around and begin the trial...!" Byakuya snapped.

"Don't rush me!" The bear snapped back. "Of course I'm gonna start it! I would never be like, "Stay tuned for the action-packed class trial after this commercial break!" I'd never hold out on you like that!...Okay, let's begin! Get to your assigned seats!"

And got to my assigned seat I did. I leaned my cane against the stand, and leaned forward, planting my hands on the solid wood. I stood between Sakura and the portrait of one of the victims. I stared across the room, where my target sat. I couldn't save them... No matter what drastic measures I took, I couldn't save them. But I can still avenge them.

And so, the curtain opened once again... A deadly judgment... a deadly deception... a deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defence, a deadly faith... A deadly... class trial...!

* * *

 **Hifumi and Taka. More characters I wasn't too happy about killing off. Now that I'm thinking about it, I didn't really want to kill any of these characters. Maybe I should've written a comedic, slice-of-life fanfic instead.**

 **The thing with these two is, they were both people Albert would consider friends, even if I didn't focus on them that much. He hung out with Hifumi in one of the earlier chapters, and, despite his reactions to Hifumi's cringey moments, the two never showed any particular dislike for one another. Either way, I felt like him getting screwed over in this case makes sense, and I'm sure those who've played the game would agree.**

 **Taka is a little different. Albert was nice to him, and never challenged his leadership roll, but the two only talked on occasion. It wasn't until Mondo's death that Albert started making an effort to spend time with Taka, if only to help mend his broken mind. After Kiyondo became a thing, Albert could hardly stand to be in the same room as the guy, so that didn't work.**

 **Anyway, like I said, this case is more than meets the eye. Not saying who the culprit is, or if Albert is right or wrong, but it's not as cut and dry as he may think it is. The next chapter may take a while because, well, it's a trial chapter. Those always take forever. So when if finally comes out, we'll unveil all the mysteries of this case.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay. This took a little longer than normal. Actually, if I'm not mistaken, this chapter took me longer to write than any previous chapter. It's also the longest, at over ten-thousand words. So, if you're planning to read this in one go, have fun.**

 **I'd argue this trial is better written than the second one, in my own opinion. Then again, that probably has something to do with the fact that it's using the original third trial as a skeleton, more so than the second one did. Still, I also feel I had better built up some of the evidence in the earlier chapters, so the twists won't feel as "out of nowhere" as they did in the second.**

 **If you disagree, and don't like the way I write murder trials, well, I have a bit of good news for you. Without saying too much, the forth trial won't exactly be a traditional trial, in the sense. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**

 **And, again, if there's anything you feel I could do to improve my writing for the next trial, or just in general, feel free to let me know. Here's hoping I didn't forget anything, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **CLASS TRIAL! ALL RISE!**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... Then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Now then, to begin with..."

"We already know who did it!" Hina declared.

"Wuzzat...?" Monokuma asked.

"It was Al." Celeste accused. "He does not have an alibi for when the murders took place, and we found him in that suit."

"Don't try and deny it! You killed them!" Hina asserted.

I said nothing, waiting for them to finish saying their piece. Celeste continued. "I am sorry to say, Al, but we do have evidence... Blueprints for the suit... Parts we assume were used to build it... And all of it was found in your room. You have to admit, the evidence is quite compelling. It points to you as having created the suit and wearing it while committing crime after crime..."

"Of course, the evidence stacks pretty well." I admitted. "But if you take something out of the base of a stack, the whole thing falls over. Which leads me to my first point: I've never actually written anything down during my time here at Hope's Peak."

"And that means... what, exactly?" Celeste asked.

"Nobody here has ever seen my handwriting." I said. "An interesting fact, I guess, but how can you be sure I wrote those blueprints without being able to compare it to my own handwriting?"

"Then... how can we know who's handwriting it is?" Chihiro asked.

"I don't know how to prove that." I admitted. "But I can prove it's not mine with a simple pen and paper. Anyone here have that?" As it turned out, Hiro had both. I recognized the paper as the same kind he used to call everyone to the dining hall when he was on messenger duty. Whatever. I leaned the paper against the podium in front of me, and wrote my signature. My sloppy, non-cursive-writing signature. When I was done, I passed it around the circle clockwise, and everyone had a good look at the paper.

When Makoto got it last, he looked at it closely. "The handwriting's obviously different, wouldn't you say? When you compare it to the blueprints..."

"...there's no way you could think the same person made both of them." Kyoko finished.

"Unless the person made it a point to disguise their handwriting..." Celeste pointed out.

"No, the differences are bigger than that, I think." Sakura said.

"So Makoto, are you saying you don't think Al's the culprit?" Hina asked.

"And he's not the only one. I think Al is innocent, as well." Byakuya said.

"Aw, Byakuya, you _do_ love me." I said with a smirk.

Before he could respond, Hina asked "Then who was in that Robo Justice suit!? Was there someone running around in a second suit?"

"The suspicious individual hidden within the suit... Go ahead, Makoto. Tell them who it was." Byakuya said.

"So? Who was in the Robo Justice suit?" Hina pressed.

Makoto thought. "Other than Al... I can't think of anyone else it could have been. Obviously he was the one in that particular suit, and we never found any kind of second suit..."

"Then there can be no doubt- Al is the prime suspect." Byakuya decided.

"That doesn't make any sense! You JUST said Al didn't do it!" Hina argued.

"It makes perfect sense." Byakuya said. "Al was the suspicious individual in the suit, but he's not the culprit."

Sakura considered this. "So what you're saying is..."

"That's right. The culprit in this case has nothing to do with being in the Robo Justice suit." Byakuya declared.

"What!?"

"And what reason do you have to make such a statement?" Celeste asked. "You do have a reason, yes?"

"Of course." Byakuya said. "But before we get to that... There's something else we need to clarify first. So let's get that out of the way."

"Hey, stop trying to boss us around!" Hina told him.

"All things have a proper order." Byakuya said.

"So, what is it?" Sakura asked. "What needs to be clarified?"

"We must clarify the method of transportation for Taka's lifeless body. It would seem that his corpse was moved using certain particular items. Makoto? Can you tell us what they were?"

"They were... a dolly and a tarp, right?" Makoto said. Byakuya didn't respond, but made a sound of... frustration, or indignation? "So, let's see if I can explain... Taka's body disappeared from the equipment room, and we rediscovered it in the repository... And when we found it for the second time, it was wrapped in a blue tarp, right? It was the same tarp that up until then was stored in the equipment room. So the killer must've seen it there and decided to use it when they moved Taka's body. That way, they wouldn't leave any bloodstains while they were moving it."

"Okay, that explains the tarp. And the dolly?" Sakura asked.

"Same thing..." Makoto said. "I'm sure the dolly was in the equipment room when we first found Taka's body there. But when the body disappeared, so did the dolly. Later, when Taka's body reappeared in the repository... so did the dolly."

"In other words, you think they used the dolly to move the body, am I right?" Celeste asked. "But are you sure you are not mistaken?"

"Huh...?"

"Are you absolutely positive the dolly was in the equipment room when we found Taka's body? That dolly was made specifically for moving large objects between the repository and the art room. It would be very strange indeed to discover it had made it's way to the equipment room. Is it not possible that it was in the repository all along, and you simply didn't realize it?"

"She's raised an objection." Byakuya said to Makoto. "How do you respond?"

"There is no shame in being wrong." Celeste assured him. "Nobody expects much from you, anyway. We have all accepted the fact that you rarely understand what is going on around you."

Makoto thought for a moment. "If you're asking for proof that the dolly moved, I have it right here... When we found the dolly in the repository, one of the wheels had a bloodstain on it. There was a pool of blood in the equipment room with a tire mark in it that matched the dolly's wheel tread. The killer probably rolled the dolly through the blood on accident as they wheeled the body out of the room. And as the blood dried on the tire, they moved the body into the repository. So there's my proof that the dolly was used to move Taka's body!"

Celeste seemed somewhat upset at being objected to. Byakuya chuckled. "Well, anyway. That was just something we had to get out of the way. Let's get back to the main subject..."

"Yeah!" Hina agreed. "The subject of how Robo Justice didn't do it! Cuz if it's not a killer robot, then... what kind of robot is it!?"

"I'm not sure that really matters..." Sakura said.

"I'd be happy to explain why the occupant of the suit couldn't possibly be the killer." Byakuya said. "If you look back on how the body was transported, it will become immediately obvious. As we know, Taka was killed in the equipment room. And from there, the body was moved to the repository, correct?"

"Yeah, the culprit wrapped the body in the tarp..." Hina recalled. "...then loaded it onto the dolly and wheeled it off, right?"

"Now, keep in mind that the dolly doesn't have a handle." Byakuya pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but even without a handle... all you'd have to do is bend over."

Makoto interrupted. "You're absolutely right that you could push a dolly without a handle if you stoop down low. But if you were wearing that suit, do you actually think you could get into a position like that?"

"Wh-What do you mean...?" Hina asked.

"Think back to what you said when we were all checking out the suit together. Remember? When you're in that suit, not only can you not see your feet, but you can't even bend at the waste. Am I right about that?"

"Now that you mention it... yeah..." Hina admitted.

"It seems like it'd be awfully hard to push that dolly if you couldn't bend over..." Sakura said.

"Well, what's to stop you from simply pushing the dolly with your feet?" Celeste suggested.

"You can't see your feet, genius." I said. "You'd end up tripping every few steps, and it's not exactly easy to stand back up in that thing."

"Yeah, that sounds almost impossible." Chihiro agreed.

"On top of that, if you were wearing such a rigid, cumbersome suit... it's very unlikely you would have the dexterity to go about wrapping up the tarp." Byakuya said.

"Couldn't you just take off the suit to move the body?" Hiro suggested.

I shook my head. "You weren't there, but I needed help to take off the suit. That's not an option."

"That's true." Sakura agreed. "It seems impossible to put the suit on or take it off without help."

"Then... you really can't take it off by yourself?" Hina realized. "Al wasn't just making it up?"

"If he could have gotten it off by himself, I don't think he would have let us see him wearing it." Makoto said. "Showing up in the suit was basically an invitation for everyone to suspect him."

"So... it's really _really_ true that Robo Justice couldn't have moved the dolly...?" Hina asked.

"To be clear, whoever did move the body, it couldn't have been Al in the robot suit, correct?" Sakura asked.

"No, wait, just a second if you please." Celeste interrupted. "Have you forgotten about my testimony? Where I was attacked by Robo Justice, who then dragged Hifumi away? If whoever was in that suit is not the culprit, how do you explain that? Besides, do you remember what the now deceased Hifumi said...? When asked how he got hurt, he said "That guy hit me... Robo Justice." So long as those facts exist, the proper conclusion is beyond question. The individual inside the suit and the culprit are one and the same. It was Al, without a doubt."

"Yeah...! Yeah, that's gotta be right!" Hina agreed.

"Actually, there's another, very simple reason for this." I explained. "But before we get to that, I think we should look at things from the start. In the previous cases, that usually helped. What do you think, Kyoko?"

After all, we were the two people left out of the loop on this one. She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I agree, our lives are on the line here." Sakura said. "If this is what it takes, we have to do it."

"Plus, maybe we'll get to find out where Kyoko was when everything happened..." Chihiro suggested.

"Alright then, let's take another look back at what happened." Sakura started. "I suppose we could start with this morning... Six of us gathered together in the dining hall- Makoto, Hina, Chihiro, Kyoko, Hiro, and myself. We waited there for quite a while, but nobody else showed up. So we went to look for everyone. That was around 8 a.m."

"And as soon as we split up, Kyoko went missing." Hina recalled.

"Soon after that, Hina and Chihiro found Celeste in the rec room, and quickly came to get Makoto, Hiro and me."

"It seems I was unconscious for about an hour after I was attacked by my mystery assailant." Celeste explained. "I know it was an hour because I remember being attacked a little after 7."

"That was when Celeste told us about her assailant, and that they were wearing a strange costume." Sakura continued. "As it turns out, it was Robo Justice... It also soon became clear that this same Robo Justice had abducted Hifumi. We were soon joined in our search by Byakuya, and then went on to find Hifumi in the library. He was injured, so we took him to the nurse's office and resumed our search for the suspect. But not long after leaving the nurse's office..."

"We made our way to the 3rd floor." Makoto said. "And soon after that... we heard Hifumi scream from the nurse's office. At that point we decided to divide into two groups. Celeste, Chihiro, Hiro and I went back to the nurse's office... while Sakura, Byakuya, and Hina chased after the suspect. When we got back to the nurse's office, we found Hifumi... dead. And that's when we heard the body discovery announcement. I headed back to the 3rd floor, to let the others know what had happened."

"Meanwhile, we had just discovered Taka's body, in the equipment room." Sakura said. "We must have found both bodies at almost the exact same time... because we heard the same announcement not long after we'd discovered his body."

"And that's when I told you guys about Hifumi." Makoto said. "Then the four of us headed for the nurse's office. But right after we left the physics lab... we ran into Hiro, who'd arrived after us, and he told us something very surprising. Hifumi's body had disappeared. We rushed back to the nurse's office and saw that he was right."

"With nowhere else to go, we decided to head back to the equipment room to check on Taka's body." Sakura said. "But when we got there, we discovered that Taka's body had _also_ gone missing. Next thing we knew, we were searching the school for two missing dead bodies. And after some time..."

"Celeste informed us that she'd found the bodies, and we all headed to the repository... which is where we rediscovered the corpses." Byakuya finished.

Makoto nodded. "I think that about covers it."

"I see..." Kyoko said. "The whole thing sounds exceptionally complicated. It certainly seems to me that these are not a simple series of connected events."

"Okay, well... if that's true, then what?" Makoto asked.

"Rather than a single series of events, I think we have to consider each murder a separate situation." Kyoko told us. "And from there, we can uncover the contradictions surrounding all of them. Now then, let's get started, beginning with what happened to Taka... So, regarding his death... I wonder if he died before Hifumi... Or perhaps it was after?"

"We already know what order they were killed in!" Hina said. "Taka came last!"

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because of the numbering of the Justice Hammers!"

"Hold on, there's no reason to assume that the hammers were used in the same order as their numbers!" Makoto interjected. "If anything, that's just another way the killer tried to disguise their actions."

"So you're saying the culprit wanted us to _think_ the hammers were used in order..." Byakuya realized. "...but in reality Taka was killed _before_ Hifumi? Okay then, let's see the proof."

Makoto seemed stumped for a moment. Just before I was about to jump in, however, he answered. "I've got it! Taka's wristwatch! See? Look. It broke with the hands pointing just past 6 o'clock."

"It must have gotten broken when he was attacked by the killer." Kyoko said. "Because as of last night... his watch was working perfectly just before nighttime. So if it wasn't broken after 6 last night, then he must have been attacked around 6 this morning."

"And that would be his official time of death." Makoto finished.

"But if that was true, then he was killed well before Hifumi..." Sakura said.

"And before Celeste was attacked this morning, which happened around 7." Makoto added.

"That's right. Taka was killed before any of the other incidents took place." Kyoko confirmed.

"That simple fact slipped past all of us." Makoto realized. "We made the wrong assumption about the order of events all because of those Justice Hammers."

"That's exactly why the culprit wrote the numbers on each hammer, and had them increase in size." Byakuya said. "That way, when we saw how they were used in each incident, we'd easily make that wrong assumption."

"Now, if Taka _was_ killed around 6, then everyone's alibis for his murder go out the window." Kyoko explained. "Because when he was killed, we hadn't met up in the dining hall yet."

"That may be true in the case of Taka's murder..." Sakura admitted. "...but all of our alibi's still hold true for Hifumi's death."

"That's right..." Hina said. "With him at least, we're all safe... When we heard Hifumi screaming, we were all together. Except for Al and Kyoko... Then we all ran down to the nurse's office, and that's where we found his body..."

"Yeah, true..." Chihiro said. "So our alibis are solid, after all."

"Oh, I know!" Hiro shouted. "They must've recorded him screaming on a tape or something, then played it later on!"

"If that's true, where's the tape?" Hina asked.

"I dunno."

"Don't just go making stuff up!"

"Anyway, we all have rock-solid alibis for when we heard Hifumi scream." Sakura said, returning to the main point. "Since all of us were there together, clearly none of us could have killed him."

"And it does not stop there." Celeste added. "There was also the moment when we discovered his body had disappeared... When his body vanished from the nurse's office... Chihiro, Hiro and I were out in the hall, while everyone else was in the equipment room, correct? And then there's the disappearance of Taka's body from the equipment room... At that time, we were all gathered together in the nurse's office because of Hifumi going missing. In other words, it is impossible that any of us could have killed Hifumi, or moved either of their bodies. On the other hand, Al and Kyoko had both disappeared. So they most certainly could have done those things."

"Actually, there is one other person who could move the body." I said. "The victim himself."

While the other expressed shock, Celeste simply glared at me. "I grow tired of your baseless conjecture. If you are going to make a statement like that, I hope you have some evidence."

I nodded. "I do. Chihiro, when you, Hiro, and Celeste stepped out into the hall, how long was the door to the nurse's office out of your vision? That is, how long was the culprit's window of opportunity?"

Chihiro thought about it. "...I don't think it could have been any longer than a minute or two..."

"Carrying that much weight up two floors in that short amount of time? I think even Sakura would struggle with that much."

"...Oh man, yeah!" Hiro agreed. "There's no way! It'd be impossible!"

"But," I added. "he'd have no problem quickly dashing up the stairs by himself, pulling his own weight."

"Huh...?" Makoto and several others still didn't seem to understand.

"Th-The dead body m-moved on it's own!?" Hina jumped.

"N-N-N-No! Not another gh-gh-gh-ghooooossst!" Hiro shrieked.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the occult." Byakuya said. "I think what he's implying is... we thought Hifumi was dead, but in reality he was still alive."

"He was... alive!?" Hina shouted again.

"Are you saying Hifumi wasn't carried out of the nurse's office, but simply walked out on his own?" Sakura asked.

"But I mean... we found his body!" Hina said. "He was dead!"

"Perhaps he was simply _playing_ dead." Byakuya suggested.

"That... It isn't possible...!" Celeste muttered.

"Are you saying that when we first found Hifumi in the nurse's office... there's a chance he was actually still alive?" Sakura asked.

"No... it is impossible." Celeste asserted. "Hifumi was dead, without a doubt."

"And you know that how?" Kyoko asked.

"Surely you heard the body discovery announcement along with the rest of us... Hifumi's dead body had been found... and that is why the announcement was made."

"Was the body discovery announcement that was made really intended for Hifumi?" Makoto wondered.

"Of course not." I said. "The announcement was made for the other victim, who happened to be discovered at the same time."

"That's right." Byakuya agreed. "It wasn't long after finding his body that we heard the body discovery announcement."

"So there's a good chance we've made a mistake in there somewhere." Makoto decided. "I think we've confused whether the announcement was for Hifumi or Taka."

"First of all, if two bodies had been found, there really should have been two announcements."

"Maybe Monokuma got lazy and just played one..." Hiro suggested.

Byakuya turned to the bear. "What do you say, Monokuma? Any comment?"

Monokuma laughed nervously to himself. "Well, it's a very sensitive issue, so I can't go into too much detail... But what I _can_ say about the body discovery announcement is that... it's only broadcast when three or more people find a dead body for the first time!"

"But... we already knew that." Chihiro said. "That doesn't answer our question."

"No, actually, that was plenty." Byakuya said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"He said it's only broadcast when a body is discovered "for the first time." Which means... even if we find the same body again later, he won't make the announcement again. If that's true, then why was the announcement made again later on?"

"Later on?" I asked, pretending I didn't already know. I wasn't there, after all.

"Exactly." Makoto said. "We heard the body discovery announcement twice. We heard it a second time in the repository when we rediscovered the two bodies. It didn't seem weird at the time... but it contradicts what Monokuma just told us, doesn't it?"

"Exactly." Byakuya agreed. "If we were actually "re"discovering both bodies, the announcement shouldn't have played."

"Then in reality... When the two bodies were rediscovered, one of them was actually... being discovered for the first time!"

"So when we found Hifumi the first time in the nurse's office, he wasn't actually dead yet..." Sakura realized. "Meaning he wasn't actually found dead until we came upon him in the repository."

"And that's just part of it... There's one other thing that leads me to believe he was still alive in the nurse's office..."

"Honestly, I do not think there's anything else that can prove he was still alive." Celeste said.

"Okay then, let's take another look at the events surrounding the discovery of his body." Kyoko said. "Then it should become clear whether he was really alive or not."

"Well, the first time we found Hifumi's body was in the nurse's office." Chihiro recalled. "And then, while we were out in the hall... his body disappeared!"

"And the next time we saw his body... it was in the repository." Byakuya said.

I butted in. "But when we compare his body before being moved, and his body after being moved, was there any notable difference?"

"In fact, there was one clear difference between Hifumi in the nurse's office and the repository..." Makoto said. "His glasses. That fact alone proves that he was only playing dead in the beginning."

"...Perhaps you'd like to fill the rest of us in?" Celeste asked.

"When we found Hifumi in the nurse's office, his glasses were covered with blood. But when we found him again later in the repository... they were spotless. And! I found the item he used to wipe them clean in the nurse's office trash can! It was a glasses cleaning cloth featuring a certain cartoon mascot! One look at the bloodstain on the cloth should make things clear. This piece of cloth was used to wipe Hifumi's glasses clean. And the mascot on the cloth is the same one that's on the digital camera, right?"

I pulled the camera from my pocket. "Which, of course, belonged to him. It even has Princess Piggles, from "Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess." The lead character from his favourite anime."

"I highly doubt anyone but Hifumi would've brought something like this to school..." Makoto said.

"I see your point." Sakura said. "And the only people here who wear glasses are..."

"I wouldn't be caught dead using a tacky piece of garbage like that." Byakuya said firmly.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty safe to say it belongs to the victim." I agreed.

"Mm, mm... So what you're saying is... what exactly?" Hiro wondered.

"What I'm saying is, the blood on his glasses was wiped away using his own glasses cleaning cloth." Makoto answered. You can just call it a cloth, man, that's all it is.

"And who else would benefit from cleaning a pair of glasses, other than the one wearing them?" I asked rhetorically.

"That's a good point..." Sakura said.

"Then it must've been him... right?" Hiro said.

"So let's assume that Hifumi was still alive in the nurse's office." Kyoko took over. "He pretends to be dead, then when he's alone, he wipes his glasses clean so he can see... Then he stands up and walks out on his own two feet. And with that, the impossible task of moving his copious corpse... becomes possible, wouldn't you say?"

"But then, if he was just pretending to be dead... what was with all that blood? Was it paint or somethin'?" Hina asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "The fridge in the nurse's office contains packs of blood for emergencies. He probably used one of those." Yeesh, I know the blood's gotta be clean, but I wouldn't be ready to do something like that. "And if Hifumi was still alive at that point, the disappearance of Taka's body is easily explained. It should be perfectly obvious who must have moved Taka's corpse."

Makoto nodded. "It could only have been Hifumi."

"While we were all gathered in the nurse's office, he went to the equipment room and took Taka's body..." Byakuya explained.

"That also explains how the door to the repository got locked. The repository door can only be locked from the inside. Which means, when Hina and Sakura got to the repository, someone was already inside."

"And it could only have been Hifumi, who'd just finished stashing Taka's body there."

"He convinced us all he was dead, and when he saw his chance, he dragged Taka's body to the repository." Kyoko said. "So, Hifumi wasn't just another victim in this case- he was one of the assailants."

"B-But... that means he took part in the murders...!" Sakura said.

"I... I just can't believe it..." Hina muttered.

"If you're having trouble, would you like me to show you one more piece of evidence?" Kyoko asked.

"Th-There's more!?" Hiro gasped.

"Oh, absolutely. The single biggest fact pointing to his involvment has yet to be revealed. You know what I'm talking about, right Makoto? The item he took off Taka's lifeless body?"

"You're talking about the note Hifumi had hidden away, aren't you?"

"A... hidden note?" Hina asked.

"That's right. We found it stuffed in his pants."

"What!? In his..."

"Hrm. Yes. His pants..." Sakura muttered, nodding along.

"Okay, well, forget about the pants for now." Makoto said. "Take a look at what the note says..." He read the same note we found during the investigation to everyone in the court. The other students expressed curiosity. When he was done reading, he continued. "The killer used this note to draw out Taka and murder him! The note said to meet at 6 a.m., which is the same time Taka was murdered. We've already proven that using his wristwatch. But there's more- look where the note says to meet. The equipment room, right?"

"Which is where Taka was killed. I see..." Sakura said.

"So, Taka was murdered at both the same time and place written in the note. I think that should be plenty to show that this note was definitely meant for Taka!" Makoto finished.

"Telling people they found a way out...!" Hiro muttered. "The culprit really is a cold-blooded monster!"

"But if they gave the note to Taka... what was Hifumi doing with it?" Hina wondered.

"Most likely, Hifumi stole it off Taka's corpse after he died." Makoto guessed.

"Huh? He stole it...?"

"Where's your proof?" Byakuya cut in. "Go ahead, show us."

"When I searched Taka's body, I saw that his lifeless hand was gripping a small scrap of paper." Makoto explained. "If I'm right about this, the sheet of paper this piece came from is..." He took the two papers and held them together. "I knew it! It fits perfectly with the note we found hidden on Hifumi!"

"Then Taka's scrap and Hifumi's note..."

"Yup. They're from the same piece of paper."

"Hifumi had the note meant for Taka, while Taka's corpse still grasped that small piece of that note..." Kyoko said. "There's only one way to explain it..."

"Taka died clutching the note." Sakura said. "Hifumi tried to free the note from his death grip... leaving behind only one small scrap. Did I get all that right?"

"That means Hifumi knew the note was important..." Byakuya said.

"Exaclty. Which proves that he was an accomplice in the murder." Kyoko finished.

"Whoa!" Hiro gasped. "Yeah, after seeing all this, Hifumi was super involved in this whole thing for sure! In fact... He was behind the whole thing! In FACT, he's still alive!"

"...Sorry, no." Makoto shook his head sadly. "When we found him in the repository, Hifumi was truly and completely dead. The second body discovery announcement proves that."

"So then... who killed Hifumi?" Hina asked.

"Whoever did is the mastermind... the true killer." Sakura stated. Not to be confused with the mastermind behind Monokuma.

"He was killed in the repository, so he must have been killed not long after transporting Taka's body." Kyoko said.

"So he must have been killed after Taka's body vanished but before we found both bodies in the repository..." Sakura said.

"During that time, we'd all split up and were searching for Taka's missing body." Byakuya recalled. "In other words, during that time... none of us have alibis."

"Wait, but me and Sakura were together!" Hina said.

"Anyway, when they were killed bothers me too, but there's something that's been bothering me even more!" Hiro said.

"And what might that be?" Celeste wondered.

"The weapon they used to kill Hifumi!" He answered.

"The weapon...?"

"Yeah, cuz I mean... according to the Monokuma File... The way Taka and Hifumi were killed was almost the same, with them having similar fractures and all... But Justice Hammer 3 and 4 were still laying around in the nurse's office and equipment room, right? So if Hifumi was killed in the repository... the culprit woulda had to grab one of the hammers, kill Hifumi... then put the hammer back where they found it. But wouldn't that be seriously risky for 'em?"

"...I'm surprised." Byakuya admitted. "It seems there's some semblance of a brain knocking around that skull of yours, after all."

"Hell yeah, it's packed in there good and tight!" Hiro boasted.

"He's right, though. I don't understand it, either." Sakura said. "The Monokuma File makes it clear that they were killed using similar instruments... But if the hammers were already laying around those other rooms..."

"So the question is, how could the culprit have gotten their hands on either of the hammers?" Celeste asked. "Personally, I haven't a clue."

"So which hammer was used to attack Celeste?" Hina asked. "Number one or number two!?"

"Those were accounted for in other rooms, too." Makoto said. "And I don't think either one is big enough to kill someone." Well, you could kill someone with a ball peen hammer if you tried hard enough.

"Um... then, uhh..." Hina tried to think of something, but nothing came.

"...Is it not possible they used a different weapon?" Byakuya wondered.

"I don't think it _is_ possible!" Hiro asserted. "They were both killed with the same kinda thing, right?"

"So then, what was used to kill Hifumi...?" Sakura asked. "Was it Justice Hammer 3? Maybe Justice Hammer 4?"

"Well, whatever it was... there's one thing we have to figure out." Celeste said. "How was the culprit able to move around so freely with the weapon? How did nobody witness them carrying it around?"

"Well, one thing seems pretty clear..." Hiro said. "The murder weapon had to be one of the Justice Hammers!"

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted. "The murder weapon wasn't a Justice Hammer at all. No, it was something completely different."

"But... seriously? A different weapon?" Hiro was stunned.

"Specifically, a hammer from the repository. The killer could have easily used that to kill Hifumi. Now, all the hammers in the repository were covered in flecks of grit and debris... but for some reason, one of them had been scrubbed clean."

"Huh...?"

"And the reason it had been scrubbed clean was most likely because it was used to commit murder. If the hammer got covered in Hifumi's blood, of course they'd have to clean it off. I'd also like to point out that the repository has all kinds of hammers- big ones, small ones... and even some flat, mallet-like ones. I think whoever made the Justice Hammers used those as a basis for their design."

"If that's true, that would explain the Monokuma File's note about the wounds being similar..." Sakura said.

"So Hifumi moved Taka's body to the repository, where someone then used a hammer to kill _him_." Byakuya said.

"And whoever did that is the true killer- the one Hifumi was working with... and the one who betrayed him...!" Hina realized.

I nodded. "They chose him, knowing they could convince him to go through with the plan. Then, to eliminate the idea that there was an accomplice, they eliminated him. Betraying him was part of the plan from the very start."

"Th-That's just... awful!" Hina gasped. "How could anyone be so cruel!?"

"You think so?" Byakuya asked. "I can't help but admire it's cunning. Still, their choice of accomplice seems... odd."

I turned to Kyoko. "Either way, that's what you meant when you said to think of these as two separate incidents, wasn't it? Because one vicitm was killed by the accomplice, who was then killed by the mastermind behind this whole thing."

After a moment, Sakura spoke up. "I understand how an accomplice could be involved, but then who was the one pulling Hifumi's strings?"

"Why don't we ask the lady in question?" I asked. I jabbed my finger across the courtroom. "How about it, Celestia Ludenberg?"

"Ah, so I'm the suspicious individual now, am I?" She asked, a threatening note in her demeanor. "Hmhmhm. I really do hate this kind of joke..."

"A joke?" Byakuya repeated. "I wonder..."

Celeste folded her arms, realizing her act isn't working. "...So what you are saying, then, is that I specifically chose to work with Hifumi. The idea that I would choose to spend any amount of time interacting with him... That I would go within ten feet of that shit-for-brains! That lazy, worthless goddamn idiot!" She paused, steadied her breathing, and said "Ahem. Ah, pardonnez-moi."

"Just to be clear, there _is_ evidence to support it." Byakuya told her.

She turned to him, her eyes piercing into him. "...Is that so?"

Byakuya, however, didn't flinch at her. "It is. Throughout the investigation, there was a certain behaviour that was common only to the two of you. Considering what we've learned so far, it only further proves that the two of you were working together!"

"That's right." I agreed. "Specifically, they were the only two who ever actually saw Robo Justice. In other words, me. If he's one of the culprits, that means we need to suspect Celeste's testimony, as well."

"Are you saying everything they told us was a lie...?" Hina asked.

"Once everyone made there way to the third floor, the victim covered himself in blood and let out a scream." I explained. "This was to get you to split up into two groups, so that you would discover both bodies at the same time, creating confusion with the discovery announcement."

"In fact, Celeste was precisely the one who proposed that we split up." Byakuya recalled. "Well? If Celeste and Hifumi were working together, all those chance events suddenly become connected..."

Celeste turned her gaze away from him, scanning the rest of the group, who now stared at her with accusatory eyes. Makoto, in particular, seemed to be thinking deeply about my accusations. "I just noticed another strange thing... When we found Hifumi in the nurse's office, who we now know was only pretending to be dead... Celeste... you were the first one to say he'd been murdered. You wanted to make sure we wouldn't have any doubt in our minds."

"I-I don't believe it..." Hina stuttered. "Everything... the whole thing was one big act!"

"And Chihiro and Hiro, you were with Celeste when Hifumi's body disappeared, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, that's right... We needed some fresh air, so Celeste suggested we step out into the hall..." The programmer's eyes shot wide open. "...Wait! Then that was-!?"

"She wasn't worried about you." Makoto said. "She just saw a chance to help Hifumi sneak out of the nurse's office."

"Each piece isn't much by itself, but start putting them together and the picture gets very ugly indeed." Byakuya smirked. "Wouldn't you agree, Celeste?"

She simply folded her hands, and put on a pretty smile. "...I have no idea what you mean." Though I could tell she knew she was being cornered.

"It's a shame, really." I pulled out the digital camera. "If you had this, maybe you could've taken a picture of Robo Justice taking the victim away. Then again, with me unconscious, no one would be able to say for sure it wasn't just a set up by you and him. Maybe you could beat me at whatever game we played, but it looks like I get the final victory. Checkmate."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Don't make me laugh, you idiot! What do you mean, checkmate!?"

"C-Celeste...?" Hina asked.

"Clearly, you want to cram me into your little "guilty" box. Well there's one little problem! Have you already forgotten what Hifumi told us as he lay dying!?" She breathed, calmed herself down for a second, and continued. "When we asked him who had attacked him, his answer was quite clear, was it not? He said, and I quote, "Yasuhiro." In other words, Yasuhiro Hagakureeeee!"

Hiro jumped. "W-Wait, but my name isn't really Yasuhiro! It's actually Taro!"

"You're confusing statements don't make any sense." Sakura told him. "You're only making things more complicated."

"Also, there's one thing about the victim you forgot." I said. "He had a very specific speech pattern. How did he refer to us?"

Makoto thought about it. "...That's right! Our last names! He called us all by our last names!" As any Japanese student should, but that's neither here nor there.

"Exactly. Mr. Wright, Mr. Naegi, Ms. Kirigiri... If he really meant to point his finger at Hiro, he would've said his last name- Hagakure."

"I'm sure it was just incidental- by chance he just- his first name...!" Celeste stammered for an explanation.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it was just _random chance_ that I ended up in that Robo Justice suit." I snarked. "See, we can all use bullshit to get away with actions, too, witch." A few of the students flinched at my blunt words. Well, fuck 'em...

"So Hifumi was trying to tell us the last name of whoever killed him...?" Makoto asked.

"But the name he said doesn't apply to anyone here..." Sakura sighed.

"There's one person it _could_ apply to..." I hinted. "Celeste, you never actually told us what you're real name is."

"Wh...? What did you just say?" She let out a weak laugh. "To think you'd take you're false accusations so far... I don't know whether to laugh or spit. Come on! Enough with your idiotic blather! Yasuhiro is a loser's name! Do I look like a loser to you!? Well!? Dooooo I!?" All of the students were now backing away from her. She spread her arms. "What!? I think I've earned the right to be a little on edge!"

"Well, come on, Celeste." I nudged. "If you're name isn't really Yasuhiro, you have nothing to lose in telling us."

"Fine! Make sure you're ear holes are wiiiiiiide open and listen up! My real name is Celestia Ludenberg! Could you PLEASE stop making me repeat myself over and over again!?"

I calmly turned to Monokuma. "Hey, could we get a look at her e-Handbook, please?" At the confused looks of my classmates, I explained. "When Monokuma first handed out the handbooks, he told us that when you boot it up, it displays the owner's full name. I've noticed mine doing that whenever I used it."

"That's true..." Chihiro agreed. "If my handbook already knew my real gender, then Celeste's would probably know her real name..."

"So, Celeste, if you'd be so kind." I smirked. "Or should I say, Ms. Yasuhiro?"

I could tell that struck a nerve. If she wasn't unhinged before... "Th-That's an invasion of privacy! I-I refuse to cooperate!" She breathed. "...Even when I'm put in check, it's just my nature not to give up. Because... Because-"

I cut off her crazed mantra. "That should be enough, thank you. You're refusal to tell us your name is evidence enough. You dressed me up in the Robo Justice suit, you organized the deaths of two of our fellow students, and now, it's over. You lose."

"I... lost? I lost...!? When was the last time... I was forced to utter such words?" She choked back what seemed like a sob. She started addressing the rest of the class. "You're wrong, I'm telling you! If you vote for me, we're all going to die!"

...What's going on here? Am I missing something? Why won't she just confess? I've turned the court against her, presented a stack of evidence pointing to her... Why does she still persist? Throughout this whole trial, I've had a gut feeling that something was wrong. I just dismissed it as stress for having to do another damn investigation, but... now that I'm thinking about it... was I wrong this whole time?

The static in my head grew louder, and my headache worsened. Underneath it all, I could hear Toshihide basically screaming at me, but his words were drowned out by the static. It kinda sounds like... _ _A_t_r_E_o_l_e_g_A_t_r__ It almost sounds like...

Oh my god.

I forced myself not to shout out loud. However, attention was drawn to me anyway when my right leg suddenly gave out and I had to catch myself on the stand in front of me.

I had it wrong this whole time. I can't believe I completely forgot about it. Alter Ego. I ordered Alter Ego to cry out if Celeste tried anything. Celeste had no way of getting to Alter Ego, which was her one bargaining piece with the victims. I was so caught up in my anger, so pissed off, that that fact completely slipped my mind. Thinking on it now... maybe Celeste has an alibi, after all. Not a big one, but enough to be brought into question.

"Well, if seems this game's gone on long enough." Byakuya sighed. "Shall we vote?"

"Wait!" I shouted. If I wasn't the center of attention before, I was now. I felt an urge to back down, but I reminded myself what would happen if we voted wrong. "There's... I think we made a mistake."

"A mistake...?"

"I think, maybe... Celeste might not be the killer, after all." I admitted.

"Jeez, did you're confidence just get up and walk away?" Hiro asked. "I thought it was clear she did it."

"No, it's not that." I insisted. I couldn't exactly tell them about what I told Alter Ego, but I had other fuel. "But, I was thinking... something happened yesterday, something that... kinda absolves her."

"You're talking about your little explosion, aren't you?" Kyoko guessed. She'd been awfully quiet for a while. She probably already knew my assumption was wrong.

After a moment, Makoto spoke up. "You think she couldn't have committed the murder... because she was injured, right?"

"She was... injured?" Byakuya asked. It sounded like this was legitimately the first time he's hearing this.

"Yesterday, after my laser exploded, we had two injuries accounted for." I explained. "My thigh was cut, which is why I got this cane. Alongside that, Celeste's shoulder got shredded. It's hard to notice under her coat, but it's there."

"Th-That's right!" Celeste lept at the opening. "There's no way I could lift one of those hammers in my current state!"

"Well, how do we know her injuries were really that bad?" Hiro asked. "Maybe it was all part of her plan! She was just faking how bad it hurt, so she could trick you!"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I can barely stand with my cut, and the shrapnel Celeste was hit with was bigger and much more jagged."

"That's right! In fact, I could barely get dressed this morning!" Celeste agreed.

"So, Al, you changed your mind?" Hina asked. "You really don't think Celeste did it?"

I nodded. "I was thinking about yesterday because I thought that could be her motive for framing me. Because I almost killed her. But thinking on her current health, I don't think she could possibly lift the hammer over her head, much less swing it hard enough to deliver a fatal blow."

Sakura thought. "First, we suspected Al. Then, we thought it was Celeste. If it wasn't either of them, who could it have been?"

"Actually, there is evidence we haven't considered yet." Kyoko stated. "Assuming Celeste really is innocent, her earlier testimony regains it's credibility."

"Specifically, her account of seeing Robo Justice." Makoto said.

"Al's assertion that Hifumi was referring to her with her last name also no longer holds water." She said.

"Wait, hold on..." Hina interrupted. "So, Celeste, when Al was pressing you before, was he right? Is your last name really Yasuhiro?"

Celeste shuddered, and seemed to gag as the name left her mouth. "Taeko Yasuhiro, I'll admit, since I'm no longer under suspicion. But I loath that name. I would prefer for you to call me Celeste. Of course, Hifumi would have no way of knowing my real name, anyway."

I resisted the urge to laugh nervously at that last part. "Anyway, if he wasn't pinning the blame on Celeste, then who could he have been pointing to?"

One by one, everyone's gaze fell on Yasuhiro Hagakure. When he realized this, he jumped. "H-H-Hold on! You got it all wrong! I have an alibi, remember? I was there in the dining hall all morning!"

"But as we established, that doesn't provide you an alibi for Taka's death." Makoto noted. "And everyone split up at the time Hifumi died. Was anyone with Hiro during that time?"

Unexpectedly, nobody came to his defense. Of course, nobody really grouped with him when the bad shit went down.

"Well, okay, yeah, but... that doesn't mean anything!" Hiro asserted. "It doesn't prove I killed anyone! Hifumi probably just... made a mistake, y'know? It happens."

"A mistake?" Byakuya wondered. He seemed to be targeting Hiro now.

"I mean, come on!" Hiro begged. "If anything, Al's the most suspicious one here, right? He beat up Celeste and took Hifumi away, remember?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Makoto said. You could hear the gears turning in his head. "We already proved that the person in the suit couldn't have been the culprit."

"But I know what I saw!" Celeste insisted. "Al struck me with Justice Hammer 1, and took Hifumi away! Granted, we know Hifumi was in on the whole thing, but who else could his partner be but Al?"

"Did you see Al, or did you see Robo Justice?" Makoto wondered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chihiro asked. "Aren't those two... the same thing?"

"Not quite." Kyoko said. "While it's true Al was in the Robo Justice suit when we found him, it's possible that he was dressed up in it after Celeste was attacked."

"But then, who was wearing it when that happened?" Hina asked.

Kyoko thought back to the timeline. "Celeste was attacked at 7 o'clock this morning. Therefore, anyone who doesn't have an alibi at that time must be the mastermind behind this whole thing."

"Like I said, I was in the dining hall that morning!" Hiro said. "It must've been Byakuya or Kyoko or something!"

"I wonder..." I said. "Celeste, how long was the whole event? From the moment Robo Justice entered the room to when he left?"

She thought. "It all happened so fast... I can't imagine it took longer than a few seconds."

"Then what about this?" Makoto suggested. "What if the killer put on the Robo Justice suit, attacked Celeste, and made it look like he was kidnapping Hifumi. Once they were out of the room, Hifumi helped them remove their suit, and they hurried to the dining hall to establish an alibi, while Hifumi dressed up Al and went to his place in the library."

"And with that, any alibi Hiro once had has disappeared completely." Byakuya said.

"Th-That doesn't mean anything!" Hiro said. "If that's true, anybody could have done it!"

"He's right." Sakura admitted. "Is that really enough evidence to convict Hiro of murder?"

"No, there's other evidence to support Makoto's theory." Kyoko said, swooping in to the rescue. "As we already mentioned, Hifumi's dying words could have been pointing toward Hiro. There's also the matter of the blueprints found in Al's room."

"The blueprints?"

"You know what I'm talking about, right, Makoto? How the blueprints point to the true killer?"

After a few moments of thinking, Makoto produced a small, folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Take a look at this." He handed it around to everyone. Most of us recognized it at the note Hiro used when he was on messenger duty. "The handwriting on this note and on the blueprints are both very nice and neat, wouldn't you say?"

"The handwriting is also similar to the note we found on Taka's body." Kyoko said.

"Th-Th-That's just a coincidence!" Hiro said. "A conspiracy! I didn't have anything to do with those blueprints! In fact, I never even seen them before in my life!" Obviously, nobody in the court was really convinced. An uproar started.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shouted. I couldn't believe this. I was framed by... Hiro. As in, Yasuhiro Hagakure. He framed me, and tricked me into framing Celeste. He- he outsmarted me! The idiot of the group outsmarted me! But, wait... why was the murder so similar to the one in the game? Hiro has no reason to know about that case... and how did he convince the victim to help him? Is it just a coincidence? Do him and Celeste just think similarly? Somehow, I don't think that's it.

"Hiro... why?" I asked desperately. "Why did you kill them? Why did you try to frame me for it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He insisted. Just like with Celeste, his begging was different than it was in the game, too. He glanced at the other students, looking for sympathy, for anyone to come to his defence. But it was clear it wasn't just a confused, innocent man. He _does_ know what I'm talking about.

"Fine then." Makoto sighed. "Let me settle it. Let me go over the case again, from the beginning, and shed light on all of your crimes. And that'll bring everything to an end!

"Before anything, the killer persuaded someone to help carry out the murder. And that person was... Hifumi. With an accomplice, the killer was able to execute a number of otherwise impossible schemes.

"They called Taka to the equipment room at 6 a.m. that morning. And that's where Hifumi killed him, making it the scene of the first murder. The murder weapon was "Justice Hammer 4," which was left there in the equipment room. The reason hammer number 4 was used was to create confusion about the order of the crimes.

"So, next they falsified two more assault incidents. The first fake incident was the one in the rec room. The killer put on the Robo Justice suit, and attacked Celeste and Hifumi, and also left the Justice Hammer 1 behind, in order to create a witness against Robo Justice. The second fake incident was the attack in the library. This time, they planted Justice Hammer 2 and an "injured" Hifumi to sell us that story. With these two incidents, the killers were able to create a certain preconception in our minds... That the suspect was increasing the size of the hammers and attacking people in order as they did. We fell right into their trap and started looking for the suspect based on that, but...

"...in between the two incidents, the killer left for the dining hall, to create an alibi for themself. Hifumi stayed behind and took an unconscious Al, who they had drugged the night before, and dressed him up in the Robo Justice suit. When he was finished, he stuffed Al in the pool locker, and quickly went to the library to play his part. They did this to cast suspicion on Al by making him the Robo Justice we were looking for."

"While we looked, we left Hifumi alone in the nurse's office. This was exactly what Hifumi was hoping for. He took a blood packet from the refrigerator and Justice Hammer 3... and turned the room into a crime scene, in which he himself had apparently been brutally murdered. He let out a scream to draw us back, and when we returned, that's what we found. Meanwhile, the other group that had been out searching for Taka's body at the same time. So when we heard the body discovery announcement, we naturally assumed it was for Hifumi.

"We left the nurse's office, and Hifumi once again took advantage of the situation. He simply got up and made his escape... When we learned his body had disappeared, we all rushed back to the nurse's office. And once again, Hifumi had the chance he was waiting for. This time, he snuck into the equipment room... He wrapped Taka's body in a tarp and used the dolly to move it all the way down to the repository. That explains how each of the bodies disappeared. But even Hifumi didn't know what the true killer had in mind for their final act... Their plan all along was to kill Hifumi and get rid of the one person who could betray them. And they did it using an ordinary, everyday hammer from the repository. That should cover everything that happened in this case. And the villain behind it all is...

"Yasuhiro Hagakure!" Makoto pointed across the court to Hiro.

"N-Ngh...grr!" Hiro was gripping his head, trying to think of something to say. With everyone's eyes on him, though, he sighed, and went limp. "Yeah... Yeah, that's exactly what happened."

"Then... you admit it?" I asked.

"Yeah... I... I killed them." He admitted.

"Then it seems we're done here." Byakuya sighed.

"Hmm. Hmm." Monokuma thought atop his throne. "It is indeed the moment we've all been waiting for! Time to vote! Okay? Okay! If you would, please locate your lever and cast your vote! And when the votes are tallied... who will become the blackened!? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee!?"

I grabbed the lever that had popped out from the stand in front of me, and took a deep breath. Once I had worked up all my courage, I pulled the lever and selected Hiro. With that, his fate was decided, and that was the end of our third class trial...

* * *

 **Yeah. So, the twist might be a little last-minute, but the main part of the trial is Albert nearly screwing up and getting everyone to vote for Celeste. And I didn't want to drag this out more than necessary. But, yes, Yasuhiro Hagakure is the killer.**

 **Honestly, out of all the characters I've killed off so far, he's probably the one I was least hesitant to let die. And while I'm sure he has his fans, I'm pretty sure most people will agree with me when I say he's one of my least favourite characters. The thing is, most people wonder why Hiro didn't end up a victim, since he seems like the perfect candidate. I, on the other hand, thought about how he could've been a killer. He's demonstrated that he can lie without remorse, he's selfish, and isn't afraid to use those around him to his advantage, as seen in his free-time events. The only problem is, he's kinda dumb, as Albert repeatedly states. Though, in this story, it seems there's something going on in the background, and Hiro was somehow able to perfectly replicate Celeste's plan from the game. T** **his mystery will be solved in time.**

 **In the next one, we'll hear his motive and see his execution.**


	20. Chapter 19

**The aftermath of "A Next Generation Legend! Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!" Which I guess means we're almost halfway done, since there's only six chapters in the game. "All Star Apologies" is next. Not much to say about this one.**

 **I hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Monokuma giggled to himself. "It's basically a formality at this point, but once again you're totally correct! The blackened this time... the true killer who devised the whole stinkin' scheme, was... Yasuhiro Hagakure!"

The man in question looked downright miserable. With good reason, of course. "Aw, man... I guess trying to work with Hifumi wasn't the best idea... The guy's dumber than I thought."

"So you really did approach Hifumi with this plan?" Kyoko asked. "But how did you get him to agree? I can't imagine he would have happily agreed to commit murder. Did you use... you know...?" Kyoko gave Monokuma an aside glance.

"I should've known you'd figure it out... Yeah, to get Hifumi on my side... I used "her." You know... the one thing both Hifumi and Taka were both into."

"Yes, we... we get it." I said.

"What!?" Monokuma asked. "What what what!? What are you talking about!?"

"Don't interrupt." Kyoko snapped. "We're in the middle of a very important conversation here."

"I'm totally out of the loop, as usual." Monokuma sighed. "How sad..."

Kyoko turned back to Hiro. "Then you're the one that stole it?"

"Yeah, that's right..."

"And you used it to drag Hifumi into the plan you'd come up with?"

"Yeah. Last night, after we had our meeting about how it disappeared, I paid Hifumi a visit. I told him that Taka was the one who took the laptop, by threatening me into stealing it for him. He was already so pissed with the guy, he believed me almost instantly. Then, I told him my plan, and he helped me without a second thought."

"I have another question for you." Byakuya said. "Was that strange costume Hifumi's creation?"

"Yeah. Making it was a real pain. All I asked for was something to hide my face and body with, and he showed me a design he had for that suit. I added a few of my own notes, and that's where the Robo Justice suit came from..."

"Why did you make me the suspect?" I asked.

He scratched his head and considered it. "Well, everyone already knows you're crazy, right? I thought they'd really fall for it if it looked like you killed them. Plus, we're both pretty similar in height and weight, so the suit would fit both of us just fine! I had a hard time figuring out how to break into your room, but when we got there, your door was wide open anyway!"

This was news to the other students, who turned to me with a mix of shock and concern. "I... don't really know how that happened." I lied.

The other students just shook their heads, obviously shelving the topic for later. Sakura asked "But when you were explaining your plan to Hifumi, how did you explain the part about him playing dead?"

"What she's asking is, what was Hifumi supposed to do after that, assuming you had actually let him live?" Byakuya rephrased.

"I told him to say he'd been seriously wounded, on the verge of death, but miraculously survived." Hiro said, as if it were obvious.

"And he really believed that?" Hina asked.

"What, you guys wouldn't believe that?" He asked back. "I'd believe it, if I didn't come up with it. And so did Hifumi, I guess. I was also supposed to kill someone while you guys were watching him, so he'd have an alibi and stuff."

"It all seems very... straightforward. Stereotypical." Byakuya groaned.

"But you were planning to kill him from the very beginning, right?" I guessed.

"Well, I mean, yeah. If I didn't... he could've betrayed me! So I..." He trailed off, and finished he sentence by running his finger across his neck.

"How can human life mean so little to you...?" Hina asked.

Hiro at least had the grace to look guilty. "It's not like that! I just... I mean, it wasn't..."

"What made you take things this far?" Kyoko pressed.

"Was it really... just for money?" Hina asked.

"The ten million dollars?" Hiro recalled. His look turned guiltier. "I mean, yeah, kinda..."

I shook my head. "It wasn't just money. Ever since the beginning, or, at least, since the first death, you've been thinking about escape, weren't you?"

Hiro hesitated, but nodded. "But, I knew that when I got out of here... I'd also need that money. See, uh, long story short... I pissed off this guy with connections to the mob, and now I got people after me, looking to sell my organs on the black market! The instant I leave this school, they're gonna come for me, so I figured, if I had ten million bucks, I could just pay off my debt and move on..."

"That's the same reason you were held back three times, isn't it?" I asked. "So you could hide from them?"

"Well... yeah. Mostly..." He shook his head. "Honestly, I can't believe just how lucky I got. Al leaving his door open, Celeste suggesting we step out into the hallway. And in the end, you still figured everything out."

"One last question..." I said. "How... how did you plan all this out? I mean, I don't wanna sound like an asshole, but, you're... kinda stupid."

Byakuya scoffed. "Well, obviously, that must've been an act, seeing as how he _did_ plan it out."

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm not buying that." I dismissed. "Even now, he's _still_ acting like he always does. This doesn't add up."

Hiro entered a pose similar to his "praying" portrait in the game. "It was a message from above!"

"Really."

"Yeah, really! For serious! After Monokuma gave us his motive, I got an answer from above! It was a highly-detailed plan to escape without being found out! Except... in the end, I was found out anyway..."

Was he just being dumb again? But why would he be making shit up at a time like this?

"You all done?" Monokuma asked. "Okay, then let's get rollin'! The blackened disturbed the peace, and must pay the price! Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Yasuhiro Hagakure! The Ultimate Clairvoyant! Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

"No! I don't wanna die! Please, can't you just, like, take my organs or something!?" Hiro begged.

"Wait!" I interrupted. I didn't know what I would say, though. "Hiro. You're about to die, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. But, you have a key or something, don't you? The key to... y'know. We need it. So, before you go, you can still do the right thing, right?"

Hiro hesitated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small key. Gulping, he tossed the key to his left, where Chihiro stood. "This is...!"

"If you think it'll help you guys, then you can have it... Doing the right thing..." He seemed to be thinking deeply. Right before Monokuma was about to take over again, he shouted "Wait! You guys, I remember something else! There's another thing that message from above told me!"

"Are you serious?"

"It's about Al!" He shouted. Uh, oh. "You can't trust him! He's not supposed to be here! He's not one of us! It's a conspiracy!" Monokuma pounded his gavel, and iron shackles flew out from the curtains behind Hiro, restraining him and pulling him back. "A conspiracy...!" He flew down the hall to the execution chamber. Monokuma, once again, waved us through to watch the spectacle.

The room, in contrast to the previous executions, was bright and colourful. It resembled the set of a game show, like The Price is Right or Wheel of Fortune. Hiro was seated in a small booth, and a Monokuma dressed in a tuxedo showed up, holding a microphone. Speakers around the room blared down at us in Monokuma's voice, deafeningly loud:

 **"QUIZ TIME! THERE'S A CHANCE OF 30%!"** The rest of the set lit up, revealing three doors across from Hiro, labelled 'A', 'B', and 'C'. In front of him, three buttons appeared. Hiro, hesitantly, pushed the first button. Instead of the 'A' door opening, it quite literally grew legs and walked away. Hiro hesitated again, and pushed the second button. The 'B' door also got up and left. Hiro stared at the 'C' door, but didn't do anything. He didn't dare push the button. After a few agonizing seconds, which felt more like forever, the door finally opened up anyway... revealing a twisted mouth. The door grew legs, stomped up to Hiro menacingly, and ate him alive. His screams echoed throughout the chamber.

I took a deep breath. One of both relief and remorse. It was over. We passed the class trial. But, like always, it was hard to feel any accomplishment. After all, three more students died in the last twenty-four hours. Eight. That's how many victims this goddamn killing game has claimed. Half of the cast is dead, all because I couldn't save them...

"Isn't it just awful?" Monokuma sulked. "Someone couldn't cut free of their regrets from the outside world, and so more people had to die... You guys are still young! You need to place more value on your lives! Jeez... and here I thought you guys were gonna pass the torch of hope to the next generation!"

"Don't gimme that shit!" I shouted. "Don't pretend this isn't what you wanted! If you just didn't give us any motives, none of this shit would of happened!" My tirade was cut short with a sharp pain in my temple. All this stress was giving me a migraine. Either that, or the combination of Toshihide and the mastermind fucking with my head was causing my brain to turn to mush. I hope it's not the latter.

Monokuma chuckled. "You're all the embodiment of hope, whether you like it or not! And it's my destiny to knock you down one by one! It's sad, yes it is. But that reality just can't be avoided."

"Don't talk like you're not responsible..." Makoto said, backing me up. "How long are you gonna make us keep going through this!? What do you want from us!?"

The bear groaned. "God, I'm so sick of people asking me that! Give it a rest already! So anyway... Chihiro, did I see you get some kind of key-type object from Hiro? So uh... what's the deal with that?"

Before Chihiro could say anything, I burst again. "It's none of your business! Just leave us the hell alone already!"

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"Actually," Kyoko got in between me and the bear. "I'll answer his question, if he'll answer mine." Turning to the teddy, she asked "What did you do? What did you... do to me?"

"...What!?" Monokuma fanned his face.

"Answer me." She demanded. "What did you do to my body?"

"Uwaaah! Oh man, oh jeez... Oh man, oh jeez! What do you mean, what did I... do!? I-I have no idea...! I don't know anything about it!" There was a silent stare-down between the two of them for several seconds. "Okay, things are getting kinda awkward. I think it's about time I got out of here... Meanwhile, you guys can go on enjoying your school life. If you get lonely, gimme a shout! Not that I'll do anything about it, of course!" In a blink, he was gone, and we could hear the elevator gate opening behind us.

We stood, in a daze, as we usually did at the end of the trials. I was still massaging my temple, trying to ease the pain. Kyoko turned to me briefly, and told me "You need to get a handle on that temper of yours." And before I could respond, she moved on to the others.

Makoto spoke up. "Hey, Chihiro. Monokuma already mentioned it, but... What's that key that Hiro gave you?"

Chihiro held out the key for the rest of us to see. "Most likely... I think it's a key to one of the dressing room lockers."

"What!?" Hina jumped. "Then that means...!"

"Hiro probably hid it in there..." Byakuya decided.

"I suppose sometimes it's easiest to miss what's right beneath your nose." Sakura said. "Well then, we'd better go check."

"Good idea." Kyoko agreed.

We all hurried onto the elevator, grasping onto the small bit of hope that still remained. When we were all on board, it began to rise. After several seconds, I checked the elevator for cameras or wires. When I was satisfied we weren't being listened to, I decided to suggest "I don't think we should all go to the dressing room. That'll draw too much attention."

"Of course." Kyoko agreed. "I'll go alone. Everyone else can head to the dining hall. I'll check in with you later."

"Why, exactly, are you going alone?" Byakuya asked.

Everyone gave him a look like he was stupid. "Do you even have to ask?" was Kyoko's answer.

"That's not what I mean. Why _you_?" He asked. "There's still the risk of a spy, you know."

"Then I'll go, too." Chihiro offered.

"You...?"

"Problem solved." I said. "They can't _both_ be the spy." Just as I said that, the elevator slammed to a stop.

"...Standing here arguing is just going to draw more attention to us." He decided. "Hmph. Do whatever you want." He walked off, leaving the rest of us alone. Kyoko and Chihiro hurried off to the bathhouse, while the rest of us went to the dining hall.

* * *

Nobody really had much of an appetite. What else is new? I stared at my fellow classmates. What was left for me to do? There's really only one more death to worry about. Should I even try to stop it? I think the only real way I could do that was if I killed the mastermind. What are the chances of me getting that accomplished in the next couple of days?

 _A little over 0.1%._ Oh, shut up, you...

I scanned the room and did a headcount. I found myself doing that a lot lately. I must be getting paranoid. Let's see... Byakuya's doing whatever... Kyoko and Chihiro are in the bathhouse... we got Makoto, Hina... hang on... where's Celeste? Oh, she's sitting on her own. Great.

Sighing, I stood and trudged over to her. She looked at me from the corner of her eye as I stood awkwardly next to her table, wondering if it would be appropriate to sit down. I decided it wouldn't. "...I'm sorry. About the trial."

"I don't want your apology." She said. "But I suppose it's good that you at least learned of your error before it was too late..." After a few awkward seconds, she slowly continued "You seriously wounded me, almost killed me, but said injury turned out to be a vital clue in proving my innocence. But you were the one who began questioning my innocence in the first place, which went so far as having you expose my real name. But in the end, you changed your mind and helped prove me innocent."

"Uh, yeah..."

"I suppose my point is, I'm not sure whether to completely hate you, or simply be upset with you. I swear, it sometimes seems that there's two different people in that thick head of yours. I suppose I'll keep you at rank D, but keep in mind you're very close to rank E."

"I, uh, guess I'll start my redemption by not asking what that means." I decided. "But I do have a question. You don't have to answer it. In fact, I'm not really expecting an answer, but I have to ask it, anyway."

"Alright, quit wasting my time and ask already." She said impatiently.

"Right. See, the thing is, I thought money would be a perfect motive for you. And that plan was so convoluted that it seemed like something a gambler could come up with. I guess my question is: Why haven't you killed anyone yet?"

She sipped her tea. "Al?"

"Yeah?"

"You are now officially rank E." She warned. "I feel I should warn you that if you fall to rank F, I'll pay a special organization to have you killed."

"Right. Well, it was worth a shot, I guess..." I turned to leave.

"But I suppose the answer you're looking for is... I was worried." She said. "I certainly considered it. Many times, in fact. Ever since day one, all I had been thinking of was escape. But while I might be a gambler, even I know there are some bets you shouldn't take. Between Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, and... well, you, I just couldn't take such a risk."

She put me up on that list, huh? "You're too kind. All I did in the second trial was offer a few stupid theories, and in the last one, I nearly got everyone killed. I'm not a puzzle solver like you guys."

"You're right about that." She said. "But, like I said, I sometimes feel like you have two different people in your head."

"The fact that you repeated what I originally thought was a throwaway line worries me." I said.

"Whatever. Are you going to keep standing there?" She asked. Coincidentally, at the same time, Kyoko and Chihiro entered the dining hall.

"No. I'll catch you later, Celestia Ludenberg." As I turned to leave, I could swear I saw a hint of a smile at the mention of her fake name.

I went and sat by Chihiro. "You good? Is... you know, good?" He nodded. "Good."

He quietly explained "He said that he's almost done with the files. He should be able to get the last set open by tomorrow."

"Awesome. Any clues we can get will be useful. Here's hoping we can keep everyone alive long enough."

"You don't sound optimistic..." He noted.

"Well, I'm not an optimist. I'm a realist. And a bit of a nihilist, given recent events. Optimism is Makoto's portfolio." Speaking of, I noticed the lucky student speaking to Kyoko quietly. Right, she was supposed to tell him about where she went during the investigation, the secret room. Makoto will go there tonight, and the mastermind will knock him out and take all those important documents away. Or will they? I suddenly got a pretty nice idea in my head. I could take out the mastermind tonight...

I got up from my seat. "Y'know, despite sleeping in until noon today, I think I'm gonna head to bed early tonight. I'm exhausted."

Chihiro seemed concerned. "Speaking of... Why was your door open last night?"

Right. I need a cover story for that. "I dunno. I mean, I was drugged, so I guess I just fell asleep before I could lock the door."

He didn't seem convinced, but didn't push it. "Okay. Just make sure you lock up tonight, okay?"

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He bid me farewell as I limped out of the dining hall.

This was it. Everyone was in the one spot, except for Byakuya, god knows where he is. The point is, nobody's watching me. I limped over to Makoto's room. I slowly turned the knob and, sure enough, it's unlocked. The guy's too careless...

Checking once more that I was alone, I slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Right there on his shelf was the weapon I needed. The golden sword. I've never been in a fight before, but a sword is such a dangerous tool. All I need is a single good flick of my hand at a vital point, and it's over.

I grasped the golden sheath, and instantly pulled my hand away. Jesus, Makoto wasn't lying when he said the glitter sticks. Besides, it probably wouldn't be best to take the sheath, anyway. With a bit of force, I slid the sword out, and left the sheath on it's stand. Even if Makoto went to his room before tonight, he would probably be so tired after today, he won't notice the blade is gone.

The sword is heavier than an inexperienced swordsman (such as myself) would expect. But the added weight reassured me in my ability. I could do this. Careful not to stab myself, I tucked the katana under my coat, in a way that nobody could tell I had a weapon at a glance.

With my heart pounding in my ears, I dashed past the dining hall, and made my way through the school, until I reached the boys bathroom on the second floor. I went into the stall at the very end, next to the storage closet, and waited with bated breath for the moment of truth.

* * *

A few minutes after the nighttime announcement played, I heard the bathroom door open slowly. I squatted on the toilet so that no one could see my feet, and peeked through the cracks. Makoto walked past the stall and all the way to the closet. I listened intently as he slid the false wall out of the way. I'll let him act as the bait for the mastermind, since I know they won't kill him, before I swoop in and take them out.

Can I do it? Could I bring myself to kill? To kill the mastermind? The Ultimate Despair? Oh, yes. Yes, I could definitely do that. That's the least I could do.

I waited a full minute, counting the seconds as they went. I had the mastermind trapped. Even if they knew I was coming, they couldn't risk Makoto reading too much of those documents. They couldn't knock him over the head and run, or I could go in and read some, too. Like it or not, they had to face me.

I heard a quiet thump in the other room. Taking a deep breath, I dropped my cane, grasped the handle of the sword with both hands, and shoved the stall door open. I ran around the corner, and there they were. The mastermind, complete with that weird black wrestler's mask concealing their entire head, and the white coat covering their body. They held a wooden bat in their hands, and stood over Makoto's unconscious body.

I stabbed the katana forward, but they were faster. I ended up impaling the side of the bat. They twisted it, pulling the blade out of my grip, and swung the bat in a way where the sword came loose and flew into one of the exposed pipes in the corner. Shit.

I ducked their next swing, and dove under the table, coming up on the other side. They threw the bat at my face, but I managed to pull one of the binders off the shelf to shield myself, knocking their weapon over to the pipes as well. I ran over to the pipes, and yanked the blade out, spinning just in time to swing at the mastermind. They dodged.

I kept swinging, and they kept jumping out of the way. Eventually, they ducked, and kicked my good leg out from under me. I fell, and they wrestled the blade out of my grasp as I did. I quickly tried to get up, but paused when I saw them.

They weren't holding the blade toward me, but against the back of Makoto's neck. I'm no biologist, but I'm pretty sure at the point the tip is, all it would take is a little jab before Makoto's spine is severed and he's paralyzed, if not outright killed.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled.

They tilted their head slightly. "Wouldn't I?"

I sighed. Yes, they would. I sat back down, and held my hands against the back of my head.

"If I had my way, you would have died yesterday. You can thank you're scientist friend for the fact that you're still alive." They slowly kicked Makoto along as they made their way over to the bat, sword tip still pointed in his back. "He told me you would make things more interesting, but I have yet to see any results."

"He told me you usually don't listen to him." I said.

"That's right, I don't. But I thought it might actually be cool having someone who knows what's gonna happen and shit. But it's still so fucking boring, I can still predict everything you're gonna do. So I'll let you live, but remember, if you do something like this again, just one more time, I won't hesitate to kill you." They plucked the bat off the ground. "This bat in my hands is more dangerous than this sword in yours."

With that, they swung the bat at me, and the splitting pain in my head was the last thing I felt as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

My dream started with a bright flash, just like the last one. Makoto stood at the front of the classroom, and lowered the camera he was holding. I was seated in a desk, actually in the camera's view this time, with a hand raised in a V sign. I quickly lowered it. I was seated between Hina and Hifumi, and behind me stood Chihiro, Junko, and Taka. The rest of the students were also in the shot. Another odd detail, I was dressed in a Hope's Peak uniform, missing my usual lab coat. Odd. Then again, the lab coat really belongs to Toshihide.

Speaking of, where is that rascal? Ah, there. The door to the classroom was slightly ajar, and he was standing there with his arms folded. Nobody seemed to notice him. He gestured for me to follow him. While everyone was crowding Makoto in an attempt to see the photo, I excused myself and made my way out to the hall.

"That didn't quite work out the way you intended, did it?" He asked in his signature raspy voice. His skin tone was definitely healthier, but he still had his greying hair, his dull purple eyes, and his lab coat that was just three or four sizes too big for his thin frame.

"No. No, it did not. Maybe I should've asked you for advice beforehand."

He gestured to himself. "Does this look like the body of a kendo master?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, you could've distracted the mastermind with some freaky messages. Like, maybe, describe to them the last shit you took or something. Anything that'd buy me a second."

"Ignoring the vulgarity of that statement..." He unfolded his arms and stuffed them in his coat pockets. I'm pretty sure he was fidgeting with something in there. "Were you really planning on killing the mastermind, right then and there?"

"Do you even need to ask that? I mean, I don't want to compare a fictional character to a real life figure, but if I had a chance to kill Hitler, or any other mass-murderer, you can be damn sure I'm taking it."

"Did you just call the mastermind a fictional character?" He asked. "Never mind. I was going to say how surprised I am at how quickly you gained the mind of a murderer. It took me years for my morality to develop that badly. But I'm even more surprised that your still thinking off all this as Danganronpa. I thought you'd start valuing these lives more."

"That's the exact reason I was ready to kill them!" I snapped. "It would've saved so many lives! The needs of the many, and all that!"

"Really? I think you do have a murderer's mind. When I induced your sleepwalking during the second murder, the first thing you did was clean a crime scene."

"Oh, screw off. You understand the circumstances of that case better than I do!"

"You're right, I do. I'm also a psychologist." He sighed. "Imagine what would happen if one of your classmates got in the crossfire of that? I doubt little Fujisaki-kun could defend himself."

"Don't even joke about that." I shook my head at him. "What the fuck's your problem, man? Isn't this usually the part where you try to encourage me or something?"

"I would... but, frankly, I don't see much else you could help with here. The next case revolves around a suicide, correct?"

"That's right. Sakura kills herself after the mastermind reveals she's the spy. She does it so that there's no more infighting with our group. In fact, her case is what ends up uniting everyone. Even Byakuya."

"With Fukawa-kun and Hagakure-kun out of the picture, wouldn't there be less infighting to speak of?" He wondered.

"I dunno. Byakuya's a prick, and will probably be bad enough. If not, part of me also feels Celeste might get in on the distrust. Though I can never tell what she's thinking..."

"I noticed you haven't been calling her Taeko, even in your mind." He noted.

"Well, when Chihiro wanted me to call him a boy, I started calling him a boy. If she wants me to call her Celeste, that's what I'll call her." I shrugged. "Maybe that's an odd comparison, since Chihiro really is a guy, but that's just the way I see it."

"You refer to people the way they want you to refer to them." He nodded. "It's similar to how you refer to the mastermind as "Monokuma," and "he," even in your mind."

"Nah, that's just habit. Anyway... do you think it's even possible for me to save Sakura?" I asked.

He stared at me for a long moment. "I'll be entirely honest with you, Albert Wright. I don't believe in your abilities very much at all. I feel as though... I made a mistake, bringing you into this. I apologize."

"Wait, what? You're ditching the plan _now_!? After all this!?"

"Frankly, I don't see what "all this" refers to. In the long run, you've changed very little, and the few changes you have made are inconsequential, in the long run."

" _Inconsequential_!?" I snapped. "And you say _I_ don't value these people's lives!? Sure, we had a few slip ups, and my plans nearly never work, and I have my bad days. But you know what, Toshihide? I'm going to keep trying. I won't give up, I won't throw it all away, and I won't give into despair! I'll keep trying, even if I end up dead because of it. _That's_ how far I'm willing to go to keep my classmates safe!"

We stood in silence for about a solid minute. Toshihide stood there, taking in what I said. Eventually, he removed his hands from his pockets, and begun to slow clap. And, what else would you expect, he hands clapping made a sound like metal clacking.

"Congratulations, Albert. You passed the test. I only hope it isn't still too late to change things."

"Wait, you were testing me?" I shook my head in confusion. "You can read my mind. Why the hell would you need to test me like that?"

"The test wasn't for me." He said. "I wanted to hear you say that out loud. I wanted you to say that with your own lips. Even if you end up dead, is that right?"

I actually thought about that. "Yeah, yeah, I think I would." What else would I do in this world? If my sacrifice could affect the future, if it meant saving even one other life, why not?

"I also wanted to say, your not without a plan, are you? You have an idea that could save Ogami-kun's life, do you not?"

"I do." I'm not sure how well it'll work, but it's worth a shot. "And I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think... I mean, you're a physicist, and you brought me to this world, right? So I was wondering... would it be possible, one day... that I might be able to return to my home world? And maybe... maybe without necessarily leaving this one behind?"

Toshihide considered my question. "Hm... I... don't know about that. But, well, we live in the age of the Ultimates, and our understanding of science has been expanding exponentially in the last hundred years. Maybe someday, space-time travel like that would be possible. In your lifetime, though? I can't say. Part of me... doubts you'll be alive long enough for that."

"Yeah, yeah... I get it." With that, my resolve hardened. This was my world now. I'll do anything I have to to keep it running. "I'll see you later, Toshihide. The climax is coming. Let's give it everything we've got."

He turned and walked down the empty hallway. "Likewise, Al. If we're going down, let's at least leave some marks, yes?"

A few steps down, he faded into the light, and I felt my senses dimmed. My vision blurred, there was a ringing in my ears, my body numbed, and I felt close to vomiting.

* * *

Alright, well, that was unpleasant.

I awoke still in the secret room. Makoto was still fast asleep, which was nice, since I definitely didn't want him to see me here. The katana was laying next to me on the ground. I'll have to return that to his room on my way.

As I rose, I heard a crinkle underneath me. There were a few papers stapled together where I was laying. It must've fell out of that binder when I used it as a shield, and the mastermind didn't notice it since I was laying on it. Doesn't matter to me, since I've played the first two games and know all those twists. Still, I wonder what this one says... It seems to be a profile... hmm... wait... what the hell...!?

 _Hope's Peak Reserve Course Student Registry_

 _Name: Albert Wright_

* * *

 **Yeah, cliffhanger. Actually, multiple weird pieces have been introduced to the puzzle in this chapter. What does it mean, what does it mean!? Also, from this point on, Albert's going to be a little more aggressive against the mastermind, as you could probably tell from his actions. Obviously, he's not going to be all-out defiant, or else he'd be murdered before he could blink. But after his main plan of escape has failed, he's going to have to try something different for the rest of the story.**

 **Survivors-8: Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Kyoko Kirigiri, Sakura Ogami, Albert Wright**

 **Victims-8: Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata, Toko Fukawa, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, Yasuhiro Hagakure**

 **In the next chapter, we'll explore the fourth floor of the school.**


	21. Chapter 20

**The fourth segment is off to a good start. Everyone's playing nice (except Byakuya) and Alter Ego's found some cool info. Also, Albert is learning more about the Hope Ascendance Project. Wonder if that's going to be important or not.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Al? Are you okay?" Chihiro shook my shoulder, and with a start, I looked up from my sandwich. I guess I've been kinda quiet this morning.

"Nah, I'm good. Just couldn't get to sleep last night. Restless." I yawned for emphasis before taking a bite of my food.

That wasn't a total lie. I definitely could not get to sleep. Not after seeing what I did last night.

 _Hope's Peak Reserve Course Student Registry_

 _Name: Albert Wright_

The scary part was how accurate the profile was. My height, weight, birth date, blood type and even my chest size were all recorded. Even the biography described my general history. Then again, the mastermind also knows all those things... somehow, which means a forgery isn't out of the question. But that's not really the mastermind's style. They like to fuck with your head using the harsh truth. All these facts combined lead me to believe that the time I arrived at Hope's Peak was long before I originally thought it was, and I had my memory wiped alongside everyone else.

However, when I asked Toshihide about it, he claimed to have no idea where the document came from. Something told me that was a lie. But Toshihide hasn't lied to me before, right? And he can also read my mind, so wouldn't he get offended or something when I think he's lying? I don't fucking know, man... I don't know what's going on...

I scanned the dining hall and did a headcount. Makoto, Hina, Celeste, Chihiro, Kyoko, and Sakura.

"So now there's only seven of us here..." Hina sighed.

"If we count Byakuya, we've already lost half of the original people..." I pointed out.

"Loneliness has become commonplace." Kyoko agreed.

"That's right..." Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Right, she fought Monokuma last night. I didn't get to see it with my own eyes. Kinda wish I had, now that I think about it. I guess she's still sore after that. I noticed Makoto was staring at her, and I wasn't the only one. "Makoto, are you okay?"

"Ah-! N-No, I'm fine...!" He said a little too quickly. C'mon, dude, learn to bluff a little.

"Okay!" Hina cheered. "In that case, let's eat till we pass out!"

"What do you mean, "In that case"?" Celeste asked.

"Well, cuz look how scary everyone looks!" She replied. "It's gotta be cuz you're all fighting on empty stomachs, right? If you fill your belly, I'm sure you'll all cheer up! So, let's eat! Let's fry up some fish and donuts and eat till we can't stand up!"

I raised my hand. "Look, I'm all for stuffing my arteries with grease when I'm depressed, but if we did that everytime something got us down in this place, we'd all start to look like Hif- look like a- like fat people." Flustered, I lowered my face to my food to avoid the other's faces. I was running out of people to make fun of.

Luckily, Kyoko was there to recover for me. "Still, the "can't stand up" part is a problem. After we're done, we need to go explore."

"That's right." Sakura nodded. "Since the class trial is over, new areas should have opened up..."

Chihiro softly added "Plus, we still have Alter Ego."

Kyoko nodded. "We don't have to give in to despair just yet."

"She's right..." Makoto agreed. "We have to plan ahead, and think about the future!" Man, if only I was good at that, there would've been a lot less deaths.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hina cheered. "Think happy thoughts! Not deathy thoughts!" Right, right... those death are in the past... move on...

"Like how we're going to get out of here!" Chihiro offered.

"At the very least, I'd say we have all the time in the world." I guessed. "I'm pretty sure Byakuya's the only one we gotta worry about."

"To be honest, I wish Byakuya were here for this, too." Sakura admitted.

"But... he's so hard to deal with." Hina said. "He only thinks about himself."

"I think we are better off without him, anyway." Celeste decided.

"Well, as long as we can keep him on a leash, we'll be fine." I added. The others agreed, and we hurried to clear our plates so we could explore the 4th floor.

* * *

There wasn't much to see, honestly. The fourth floor is home to the music room, which has no plot relevance, the teacher's office, which is fucking empty, the data center, and principal's office, neither of which we can access. The only place I really bothered to look was the chemistry lab. Apparently, Hina and Sakura thought the same.

When I entered, I had to pull my shirt over my nose. Yeesh, this place couldn't have been used that recently, right? Unless the mastermind was experimenting, but I kinda feel like operating Monokuma is a full-time job. Whatever.

While Hina and Sakura talked, I decided I had nothing else to do but read the labels on the containers. I mean, what else am I gonna do? Maybe if I was lucky, I'd be able to find something for my headache. Except I'm not sure what vitamins I could take that would help with that...

Hey, Toshihide- _I'm not a biologist or a chemist. I have no idea what effects these chemicals would have in your system._ But I mean, you must've gotten headaches before, right? _I'm sure there's some medication in the nurse's office that would work much better._ I guess your right. But if I get desperate enough, there's some cyanide here I could take. That would make the pain go away. _Along with everything else._

With a sigh, I turned to leave. But just when I reached the door, Hina called out from behind me. "Hey, Al, is this your's?" When I turned back, she was holding out some sort of document to me. "I just found this on the ground. It's got a lot of big, sciency words on it."

I took the document from her hand and quickly read it. It seemed to be a progress report for the Hope Ascendance Project. Wow, clever way of getting it to me, Monokuma. A+ for effort. More sarcastic remarks. "Oh, yeah. It must've fell out of my pocket. Thanks."

"What is it?" Sakura inquired.

"Just something I was working on, before I came here." I stuffed in in one of my pockets. "Here's hoping I can finish it some day."

I quickly scuttled out to the hallway and pulled the document back out. Let's see here...

 _Hope Ascendance Project: Progress Report_

 _[CLASSIFIED]_

 _Thanks to the research of Yasuke Matsuda, the team was able to develop a brain-computer interface advanced enough for the purposes off their project._

 _For one, Toshihide Tomonaga was thrilled to apply this technology to his knowledge of atomic physics, and was able to develop a device allowing one to manipulate matter at an atomic level. However, use of this device also creates incredible strain on the user's mind, and after only five minutes of testing, Tomonaga suffered a seizure. Luckily, he survived, and the medical staff assure us he will make a full recovery. Tomonaga claims that once he's able to work again, he plans to shift gears and apply his knowledge of quantum physics instead._

 _Suzumu Kimura has combined his efforts with both Tomonaga's and Matsuda's research, and is dead set on creating a device that can grant someone a form of immortality. So far, however, his research does not seem promising. He only just finished the prototype three days ago, and the few lab rats he has tested it on in that time have had lethal results. The rats had their brains, hearts, and other organs ruptured so violently, there was very little left to recover. Kimura claims this is simply because his device is designed to work on humans, and that rat bodies are too small and weak, but obviously, no one is willing to work as a human test subject._

I read on, though there wasn't really anything as interesting further down. The project really did just seem like a bunch of science-based Ultimates given a budget similar to that of a university, a vague goal, and complete freedom over whatever direction they wanted to take. It seemed like a mess...

 _I remember that time. It was when my life held more meaning, purpose..._ Apparently, you had a seizure? _Well, I'm obviously less fond of that moment. If you've never had one, I'll just say... it's unpleasant._ And did anyone ever make any headway? Like, did Kimura finish that immortality project or something? _Unfortunately not. Well, actually... using Matsuda's research, I was able to develop a way to communicate psychically. That's why I can, you know, speak to you like this._ Make's sense if I don't think about it. And I never read Danganronpa Zero, but I'm pretty sure Yasuke Matsuda, like, dies or something. So I'm assuming this project took place before the Tragedy? _Long before. He actually wasn't even a main member of the project, he just provided us with his research and occasionally helped us when we needed it. He only knew certain details of the plan. I didn't speak to him very much... but I considered him a friend all the same. I only wish I had spoken to him more..._

I slid the paper into the pocket with the rest of the Hope Ascendance Project files. That pocket was getting kinda heavy. I'd have to sort out my things later. I suppose it's time to head back to the dining hall.

* * *

Once everyone returned, we sat in silence for a minute. Sakura was the first to speak. "Okay, let's discuss what we all discovered."

"Yeah, good idea..." Hina agreed. "There was a big shelf in the chem lab on the 4th floor, and it had all kinds of chemicals and stuff. And there was an all-star cast of nutrient additives and supplements! You should at least go take a peek. I highly recommend it!"

"But watch out for the various poisons there are." I cautioned.

"P-Poison!?" Makoto yelped.

"They were all labeled clearly, though." Sakura said. "So it would be hard to grab one by mistake..."

"Still, we'd better make sure we're careful around there." Kyoko decided.

"And... we probably shouldn't tell Byakuya about the poison, right?" Hina said.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, just in case... You know what I'm trying to say."

"It's Byakuya." Kyoko reminded us. "It won't be long before he's discovered it for himself."

"Hell, knowing him, he probably already found it." I groaned. "Aside from that, the only surprise was the locked rooms."

"The data center and headmaster's office, correct?" Celeste recalled.

"The headmaster's room!?" Hina jumped. "That sounds like exactly the kinda place we'd find some clues!"

"If we can somehow unlock the door and get inside..." Makoto sighed.

"I mean, we could probably find a way to break the door down." I suggested.

Monokuma showed up out of nowhere. "...What was that?"

Everyone jumped. I merely sighed. "There it is..."

"No, please. Continue." The bear gestured to me. "Did you say I've got the nicest butt on the block!? The curviest hips in town? Is that what you said!?"

"Nobody said anything to that effect, no." I answered calmly.

"Then what DID you say? Cuz I KNOW you weren't talking about tearing down the door to the headmaster's room."

"But I was, though."

"Knocking down your headmaster's door?" Monokuma shook his head. "What kind of war on education are you trying to start here!? That's MY room, ya know? It is _now_ , anyway... And you're thinking of busting it down? You seriously don't wanna piss me off. You have any idea how much bacteria lives on a single bear claw?"

"I don't respect your position as headmaster. Also I don't respect you in general. In fact, I hate you and want you to fail."

Monokuma and I had a stare-down for several seconds, and the other students watched awkwardly from the sidelines. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to add a rule for this, but if you're gonna go around having those thoughts... I have no choice but to add to the school regulations!"

"Seriously?" Makoto asked. In response, all of our collective handbooks buzzed at once.

"Breaking down a locked door is prohibited! There, that's a rule now, ya jerks!" As quickly as he came, he was gone.

"Well, that's a load of shit." I said.

Celeste considered the rule. "But if he would go out of his way to make up a rule like that... then there can be no doubt that there is an important clue in the headmaster's office."

"But... now that it's a rule, there's nothing we can do." Makoto sighed.

Sakura sighed. "Metal sheets had been attached to all the windows on the 4th floor. None of them budged an inch..."

"Just like everywhere else..." Kyoko said.

"Escape from the 4th floor seems unlikely." Sakura decided. She shrugged. "That was to be expected, though."

"This really is an uphill battle. Anybody else find anything?" I asked. We each scanned the group before everyone turned to Kyoko, who had yet to really reveal anything. She did not meet our eyes.

"Um... Kyoko?" Makoto said. She said nothing.

"Hey, Makoto..." Hina started quietly. "Does Kyoko seem upset to you? She is, isn't she!? She's totally mad!"

"What are you talking about? She's always like that." I said. I felt Chihiro kick me under the table. "I mean, sure, yeah, she seems upset." To be honest, the first line was just a joke. Anyone who spent more than a minute with Kyoko could tell she was being colder than usual. Then again, it's not like I talked to her that much.

"Y-Yeah, it looks like it..." Makoto agreed.

"I bet it's your fault, isn't it?" Hina accused. "You must've done something to her."

"Either way, it appears no one has anything else left to add?" Celeste asked.

"Um... can I say something?" Makoto raised his hand. "So... you guys all remember, right? You remember when I found that picture up on the third floor the other day?"

"You mean the one that showed me, Mondo, and Leon together?" Chihiro asked. He seemed upset to be reminded of it.

"Yeah, I remember." Hina said. "What about it?"

"Well, I found another one." Makoto said. "Another picture, almost just like that one."

"Another one...?"

"But this time, the picture was of Celeste, Hifumi, and Sayaka. And they were all smiling... And the classroom in the picture didn't have any metal covering the windows."

"So the picture of Mondo, Chihiro, and Leon wasn't the only one..." Sakura realized. "Now you found one that had Celeste, Hifumi, and Sayaka?"

"But... how can that...?" Hina trailed off.

Celeste did not seem bothered in the least. "I thought we made it clear last time that these pictures are simply forgeries?"

"But... if the picture _is_ real... then everyone who was in it... There would have to be some kind of hidden connection there, don't you think? Some deeper truth... that we just don't understand..."

"It's a fake." Celeste said firmly.

"But Monokuma said it was real." Makoto said. "I know we could just write that off as a lie, but..."

"Then you trust Monokuma's word over your friend's?" Kyoko asked him.

"Huh...?"

"That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"No, that's not it..."

Kyoko hid her anger under a smirk. "I'm shocked. You told everyone how we should believe in our friends, but you refuse to do the same."

"Th-That's not-!"

"Now hang on." I said, grabbing my cane and rising shakily from my seat. "I'm not discounting Celeste and Chihiro's claims... but I also feel Makoto might have a point. While it certainly seems like a straight-up lie, that's not the way the mastermind operates. They like to fuck with us at a more... base level. Like with the motives. Our past, our secrets, our desires..."

"Are you still so conflicted?" Byakuya revealed his presence, kicking off the far wall of the dining hall. "It looks like you guys have stopped playing nice."

"Byakuya!"

"You all have the same sunken look on your faces." He taunted. "You were all so ugly before. You shouldn't let them sink any lower. When I look at you, it makes me think of a frog sinking into a pile of manure."

"I don't know about the "ugly" part, I think everyone here looks pretty nice." I said. "Except maybe Celeste, she's just freaky."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I mean, not in a bad way. It suits you." I explained.

Before she could respond, Hina turned to Byakuya. "Leave us alone! You're not a part of this!"

"That's true enough." Byakuya agreed. "Your problems aren't mine. We are, and always will be, completely separate. So whatever's causing your faces to turn so ugly has absolutely nothing to do with me. And if I happened to discover a vital clue, it wouldn't concern you in the slightest."

"Did he finally just say something useful?" Hina asked.

"...Byakuya. What have you been up to?" Kyoko demanded.

"I don't mind telling you." He shrugged. "Perhaps forcing your lazy brains to get to work might do you some good. I was in the bath. What else would you like to know? Today's lottery numbers?" We don't have a lottery in this small community.

"Maybe we should _all_ go take a bath." Kyoko suggested, glancing at the security camera.

"Ah... good idea." Sakura agreed.

* * *

We all headed over to the bathhouse. As we entered, we all saw Alter Ego seated on a bench, opened up with it's screen still on. When it saw us approach, it called us over. "Everyone, come closer!" We did. "I already told Byakuya, but... I was finally able to crack open all the files that were on this laptop! Sorry to have kept you all waiting!"

"Just what I thought..." Kyoko muttered.

"Finally... the time has come..." Sakura sighed.

I put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "Let's do it, man."

He put his hands on the keyboard. "Here we go..." He typed quickly. _Can you tell us what you found?_

"Sure." Alter Ego seemed to think. Or load, I guess. "I analyzed the files and extracted all the useful information I could find. And one particularly important fact I discovered was that a certain plan had been put into effect here. "To isolate the students of Hope's Peak Academy and create a communal life for them." That was the stated goal of the plan... But it was meant to be more than just a normal school life. The students were intended to live out the rest of their lives here."

"Th-That's...!" Makoto jumped.

"It's... exactly the situation we've found ourselves in." Sakura said.

"It's quite unthinkable, isn't it?" Alter Ego asked. "And what's more, the one who came up with the plan was... none other than the administrators of Hope's Peak themselves."

"What!? Wait, hold on!" Hina shouted. "Then the reason we've been imprisoned here... It wasn't the work of some psycho freak or criminal organization or whatever... It was... the school itself?"

"But why would they do something like this?" Celeste asked.

"I don't think Alter Ego is finished." Kyoko said. "Perhaps we should hear the rest..."

Alter Ego continued. "It seems that the reason they devised this plan was because of what happened one year ago. This is how they described that event... They said it was the "biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history"." Not the last we'll hear of that, I'm sure.

"What does that mean...?" Hina asked.

"Otherwise known as the Tragedy, it was apparently some sort of devastating occurrence. Because of the Tragedy... Hope's Peak Academy was forced to discontinue it's role as a school and close down."

"I see." Kyoko muttered. "Things are finally starting to make sense... What this means is, one year ago, this thing- this tragedy- took place. And whatever it was, it forced Hope's Peak to shut down. From there, they decided to use the school as a kind of staging ground... They planned to sequester the students here, where they would live out the rest of their lives."

"But... why would the Hope's Peak administrators want to shut everyone in like that?" Hina asked.

"And what could this "tragic event" have possibly been?" Sakura asked.

Chihiro quickly typed these questions to Alter Ego. "Sorry... I don't know. If that information was ever on this computer, it's gone now... I'm totally useless... I'm sorry." It didn't say anything more than that. Seeing Chihiro's face putting itself down like that, I wanted to take the laptop and tell it to cheer up. But I didn't, because I'd probably look like a massive tool for trying to console a computer program.

"So, that's all, then?" Celeste asked. "How disappointing..."

"It would appear so." Kyoko agreed. Everyone looked down.

"Oh, wait!" Alter Ego called our attention back. "There's one other thing I forgot to mention. I think it might be important. I believe it has to do with the mastermind..."

"The mastermind!?" Makoto shouted. Chihiro quickly typed _Did you figure out the mastermind's identity?_

"No... that I still don't know. But I _did_ find a clue, I think. The one leading the Hope's Peak staff, the one who finalized the plan to isolate you... was the Hope's Peak headmaster. So the same person may very well be the mastermind who planned all this out. And according to the files, the headmaster is a man in his late thirties. It seems possible, even likely, that he's somewhere in this school right now..."

"The headmaster... is here in the school!?" Kyoko jumped. Wow, that's not a statement I thought I'd use. Kyoko jumped. Funny.

"Then that's gotta be the mastermind!" Hina decided. "I mean, Monokuma's been calling himself the headmaster, right?"

"Which makes the real headmaster that much more suspicious..." Sakura agreed.

"But it's not like we can just break down the door to his office, so there's not much we can do about it." I pointed out.

"I'll find a way..." Kyoko growled. "No matter what it takes... I will find the headmaster. No matter the cost..." She was clenching her fists so tightly, it _had_ to hurt.

"Kyoko? What's going on...?" Hina asked, concerned.

In a moment, Kyoko seemed to ease up. As much as someone like her can, anyway. "...I can't explain why. I just... know that I have to find him." After another moment, she seemed to try to change the subject. "...We should see if Alter Ego has any more information."

Chihiro stared at her for another second before typing away. _Did you learn anything else?_

"I'm sorry... That's everything I found. All the information on this laptop seems to be pretty old, so that's all I can do from here. I'm really sorry..." After another second of loading, the AI had a question of it's own. "Um, well... It's kind of a different topic, but... I was wondering about something. I haven't seen Hiro, Hifumi, or Taka since yesterday..."

The room fell silent as we all put on our funeral faces. Chihiro tensed, but ultimately typed in _I'm sorry, but they're all dead._

"...What!?" Alter Ego didn't seem to know how to react. "I see... Certainly I knew that was a possibility, but... it really happened." Another moment passed. "Oh, sorry... There's no point in me getting depressed over things I can't do anything about..."

"Well then, I guess that's it." Kyoko said with a hint of finality. Chihiro nodded and typed _You did a good job. Thank you._

"I'm done?" The AI asked, disappointed. "I guess I am, huh? Then... maybe I'll take a little rest. I'm kinda tired... Goodbye, everyone. See you later..." With that, the laptop went to sleep. Chihiro didn't seem too happy. Obviously he was enjoying being helpful.

"So Alter Ego did everything he could..." Sakura said.

"We won't have to talk to him all that much anymore." Kyoko said.

"But... I feel kinda sorry for him." Hina admitted.

"Oh, you don't have to feel sorry." Chihiro assured her. "He's just doing what I programmed him to."

"I know, but still... he did everything he could for us, ya know?" She explained.

"I know what you mean. But that's just what he was designed to do."

I shook my head. "Chihiro, one of these days you're just gonna have to accept that your programming is more than meets the eye. I mean, Alter Ego looks and acts almost just like you. It's hard to see it like another Siri or Alexa." And here's hoping you don't end up accidentally creating Skynet someday.

"I know what you mean." Makoto said. "I feel the same way."

Chihiro gave up, and actually started to smile. As he returned the laptop to it's locker, he said "I was actually thinking about how you could tell the difference between a person and an AI. Alter Ego isn't human, but I guess I can still see him as a... a friend."

"Yeah!" Hina agreed. "He's no different from us! He's still our friend!"

"Anyway, there's nothing more Alter Ego can do to help us." Kyoko said. "As such, his role in this is over. Am I wrong about that?"

"No, but..." Makoto started.

"And frankly, I question the ease with which you decide who is and who isn't your friend." She said, her gaze boring into Makoto.

"The story's gotten off track." Sakura reminded us. "We should go over what Alter Ego said one more time."

Celeste nodded. "Well, to summarize, the Hope's Peak staff played a significant role in our current situation. And there is a good chance that the headmaster is responsible for this killing game."

"Alter Ego said that what happened one year ago is what started everything." Sakura recalled.

"Yeah, he said it was the biggest, most awful, most hopeless event in human history, right?" Hina paraphrased.

"It must have been a huge incident, whatever it was..." Makoto said. "But did something like that really happen a year ago?"

"I certainly don't remember anything like that." Celeste said. "Have any of you heard of it?"

"I don't really watch the news, so..." Hina laughed nervously.

"Sorry, nothing comes to mind." Sakura said.

"Nothing that bad, anyway." Chihiro said.

I raised my arms. "Well, don't look at me, I only arrived at this country a couple weeks ago."

"That event led to the closing of Hope's Peak." Kyoko noted. "If nothing else, it must have had some kind of connection to this school."

"What if something happened to the students?" Chihiro wondered. "Maybe there was a... mass death, or something."

Sakura shook her head. "That kind of catastrophe would have been all over the news. At least one of us would remember that..."

"Perhaps they covered it up?" Celeste suggested. "Hope's Peak was a government-sanctioned institute; it wouldn't be completely impossible. And it would explain why none of us even knew the school had been shut down."

"Maybe." Kyoko gave. "But right now there's only one path open to us... We have to find the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. We have to find him, and make him tell us everything. As long as we can get our hands on him, I think..." She seemed to get angrier as she talked.

"But even that is a problem not so easily solved." Sakura said.

"Yeah... you're right..." Hina sighed.

"Well, our business is done here, so for now we should get out of here." Kyoko decided.

* * *

Of course, Monokuma was waiting for us out in the hall. "My heart is pound-pound-pounding away... It's pounding... with anger!"

"Are you here to add another rule?" I asked. "Maybe one against mixed bathing? Cuz I'll tell you, it's more awkward than you'd think."

"It's building... I feel it building... My head's about to boil over with rage!" Monokuma showed his tiny claws. "Etch this on the walls of your brain, okay? When you do something to me, I do it right back... An eye for an eye, a fang for a fang..."

"So I've seen." I said. But it was too late, he already disappeared.

"What's he talking about?" Makoto asked. In response, the nighttime announcement played.

"Jeez..." I said. "The day's have sure been flying recently... Then again, we can't see outside, so maybe Monokuma's fucking with the clocks."

"Either way, it's time for bed." Celeste said.

Everyone slowly headed off to their rooms for the night. As I closed and locked my door for the night, I realized I had nothing to occupy my time. No crazy laser or teleportation device to build. I guess I'll just... go to bed early... That's not something I've done in a while.

But even as I lay there, I couldn't get my brain to turn off. I was preoccupied with thoughts of what I was gonna do, of what's to come. The climax was coming. And for some reason, I had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **The Hope Ascendance Project has some actual depth to it now. Wow! Too bad everyone died before they could get there jobs done. Except Toshihide. Or did he!? Nah, that's stupid. Also, I'm unsure of how Celeste's presence will effect the story. I suppose having another puzzle-solver will make future mysteries easier to deal with.**

 **In the next chapter, Monokuma will probably reveal his motive, and Albert will do more things.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey. This took a little too long to make. Sorry. I recently got both Danganronpa: Another Episode and V3. I spent all of last week playing DRAE, and all of yesterday playing V3 before I realized I had only written, like, half of this chapter. Oops. Don't worry, though, this won't affect Albert's knowledge of the events of those games. He's only aware of the first two.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, Albert starts to put increasingly crazy plans into action. You know, writing this story really has me realize, the situations surrounding the class trials are all very... well, situational. I suppose that's something the people who play or read mystery series' take for granted occasionally, but now that I've had to insert Albert into all this shit, it's something I've learned to appreciate.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

As Makoto entered the dining hall the next morning, I did my usual headcount of the group. "Where the hell's Kyoko?" It wasn't like her to be late, but at the same time, I knew exactly why she wasn't here.

"Oh, she said she'd come by later." Hina explained.

"Later...?" Makoto repeated.

"Yeah, y'know... After you leave."

"Yeesh... someone break out the period panties." I said. I felt Chihiro kick me from under the table. "I'm not apologizing for that one. Let me have something, here."

When I turned back to the conversation, the mood had changed drastically. Hina was saying "You're dirty, Makoto! Dirty! President Dirty of Dirtlandia!"

Makoto raised his arms. "You don't understand...!"

"You're the type who takes the stairs of love three steps at a time, aren't you!?"

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!"

Celeste politely cleared her throat. "Well, whatever way it _is_ , you and Kyoko need to make up. It would be difficult for us to operate as a group with her acting like this."

"Y-Yeah, I know..." Makoto shook his head, confused about what to do. He turned to Sakura. "U-Um... Sakura?"

"What is it?"

"Can you make some time later? I was hoping I could talk to you." He explained.

Hina pounced again. "Ah! Now that Kyoko's dumped him, Makoto's trying to win Sakura's heart! Watch out, Sakura! Makoto's transformed into a wild beast! Prime Minister Wild Beast of Beastopia!"

"Why is this happening to me...?" Makoto muttered to himself.

"And why do you keep making up nations with different government systems?" I asked.

"Can our talk wait till tomorrow?" Sakura asked. "I'd like to get some rest today... For some reason, I've been feeling worn down these last few days."

"Huh? Are you sick? Did you get hurt?" Hina asked.

"No, nothing serious." She assured us. "I've just had some minor aches and pains."

"But it must be pretty bad if you have to go rest. Are you sure you're okay?" Hina asked.

"I'm sure a protein shake and some sleep will get me back on my feet." She said. Forgive my ignorance of the Holy Savior Protein, but I don't think it's going to be much help to you in that department.

"That's true, protein is good for all kinds of stuff!" Hina agreed. Well, when you put it that way... "Makoto! I dunno what you want to talk to Sakura about, but save it till tomorrow! She's in pain!"

"Y-Yeah, I got it..."

"Sorry..." Sakura said.

"With that out of the way, let's finish eating." Celeste said. "Makoto, especially, or else Kyoko will starve."

"H-Hehe..."

* * *

I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do with my plan, but how to go about doing it was, as always, my main issue. Until I figure out everything, I'd like to avoid just jumping into it.

I was laying on one of the benches in the bathhouse, my arms behind my head, running plans through my mind and consulting Toshihide. He was being uncharacteristically unhelpful. On the bench next to me, Chihiro was deep in conversation with Alter Ego. He told me the AI still had some growing to do, and with nothing else to preoccupy himself with, he wanted to focus on that. I wasn't gonna deny him the one thing he's confident in.

Alright, Toshihide, what do you want me to do? Restrain Sakura? Or, for that matter, everyone? _I mean, if you think you can do that._ I don't think I can do that, believe it or not. I _could_ tie down Makoto, Celeste, Chihiro... maybe Byakuya... Kyoko, if I get lucky, but definitely not the athletes. Of course, I'd rather not resort to brute force, anyway, if I can help it.

"Speaking of which, is anyone there with you?" I overheard Alter Ego ask. In response, Chihiro turned the laptop so it's webcam could see me. I gave a small wave, knowing it couldn't hear me. "Hello. Oh, um... so it's just the two of you? Master and Al?" Chihiro turned the laptop back toward him and started typing. After another moment, Alter Ego responded with "No, it's okay! Two should be plenty."

"What are you two talking about over there?" I asked.

"Alter Ego has something he wants to ask us." Chihiro explained. He typed in another message.

"Oh yeah, so... I'd like you to take me somewhere where you can connect me to the school network."

I sat up quickly. It wasn't entirely acting, either. This was earlier than I was expecting. Chihiro and I glanced at each other. He typed another message that I could guess was _Why?_

"Well, um... You said my job was done, right? But... to just stop here... Saying I've finished my work... I don't want that! I want to keep being helpful to everyone. I want to work as hard as everyone else so that we can all get out of here! That's... what you want, too, right, Master? So... to help everyone... To solve the mystery of this school... The only way I can help is if you connect me to the school's network!"

"You can't do that!" I shouted, forgetting he can't hear me. "The mastermind would definitely find out. Right, Chihiro?

"I realize how dangerous it could be." The AI continued. "But still... I have to do this. I'm scared, but... I can handle it. I... don't really understand why, but... When I think of everyone else, my courage starts to grow...! You might think I'm just some inhuman AI, but it's true! So... it's okay. If it's for the sake of everyone else, I won't be afraid!"

"Chihiro?" I pressed.

After a moment, he asked "Al, do you remember yesterday, when we were talking about how we could consider Alter Ego our friend?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well... to be honest, I was worried about doing more with Alter Ego." He admitted. "It's like you said, if we push this too far, the mastermind will find out about him... But... I believe in him. If he says he wants to do this, then I can't say no. And I can... understand where he's coming from when he says that."

Almost as if in response, Alter Ego said "I... I want to believe in myself. I want to be able to say, "I know I can do this." So please... let me try!"

"Besides... I know his programming, inside and out." Chihiro said. "There's still a risk, but... he might be able to go unnoticed in the network. All we need is a safe spot to hook him up to..."

I sighed. I didn't have much time to puzzle this part over in my head. I was planning on thinking about this _after_ I saved Sakura's life. I considered it as quickly as I could. The mastermind already knew about Alter Ego's existence. They probably won't kill it, though, unless we give them reason to think of it as a threat. But Alter Ego really wants to... and Chihiro, too. Chihiro also had more time to work on Alter Ego in this version. Maybe Alter Ego really might go unnoticed? And I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he'd be able to find something useful, even for me. After finding that page from the student registry, I didn't know what to believe. Either way... I really can't say no to Chihiro's face. I sighed.

"...Actually, I might know a spot..."

* * *

After briefly explaining the hidden room to Chihiro, giving him a fake story of how I stumbled across it, and my plan for how to get Alter Ego there discreetly, we left the bathhouse. I had the laptop tucked under my lab coat. A few steps away, Chihiro started acting. "So I was thinking, if there was any spot in the school that would have clues, there would probably be something hidden in the library, right? Maybe a hidden document or something behind the bookshelves."

I shrugged. "Can't think of anything better to do. Let's check it out."

We made our way up to the second floor. Just outside the library door, I paused, and excused myself. "One sec, I gotta go use the bathroom. You can go ahead without me."

"No, it's okay." He responded. "I don't really... want to deal with Byakuya on my own."

"Oh, yeah, he spends all his time in the library. Well, just give me one minute!" With that, I started rushing down the hall to the bathrooms.

Once I was in, I made my way to the hidden room at the back of the storage closet. I opened Alter Ego up on the desk and started rooting around. In the desk drawers, I found a network cable, and plugged it into the nearby Ethernet port.

Before I plugged the other end into the laptop, I quickly typed _Remember, be careful. This is a stealth mission. I don't know anything about AIs or hacking or whatever, but if there's any precautions you can take to avoid detection, take them. Okay?_

"I'll be as careful as can be!" It assured me. I nodded, and brought the network to the laptop. "Umm... Yeah! I think it worked! Just leave the rest to me! I swear I'll find something! I might even be able to connect to the outside world. If I can, I'll see if I can call for help! So please just wait a little while longer... Just hold tight and put your faith in me!"

Before leaving, I typed in one last sentence. _I'll keep everyone alive for as long as you need. I promise. We'll all get out of here, together._

"Together...? Even... me? Thank you. Thank you, Al..."

As I left the room, I felt some sort of guilt. Guilty that... I may have given Chihiro and his creation false hope. But there was a chance that something could come of this. And I meant what I said; I will keep everyone alive for as long as it takes.

I met up with Chihiro again out in the hallway. To finish our scripted routine, I said "Y'know, you mentioned Byakuya, and I thought about something. If the library really did hold some clue to the mastermind's identity, he probably would've found it by now."

"Oh, that's true. In that case, maybe we should try the fourth floor."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Although I had made a show of agreeing with the others earlier, I'm afraid I had to ignore them. I had to speak with Sakura, no matter what. Alter Ego was doing everything he could to contribute. Why shouldn't I? Secrets couldn't be kept forever.

After Chihiro and I finished making a show of combing the fourth floor, we split up. When I felt enough time had passed, I made my way over to Sakura's room and rang the doorbell. There was about a minute of silence, and I was about to ring the doorbell again, when she finally answered the door.

"Al?" She seemed groggy, but aware. "What do you want?"

"I understand that you're tired, but I have something to tell you. I'll try to keep it brief, but it's important."

She hesitated, but when she saw how serious I was, she moved out of the way and let me in.

Her room, as I already knew, was filled with training posts and other martial arts equipment. Her gi was on a coat hanger in the corner of the room. I leaned up against one of the posts, since I didn't feel like sitting. Sakura sat at the edge of her bed.

"Y'know, know that I'm thinking about it, we never really talked, did we?" I realized. "But then again, I guess neither of us really have much to say, most of the time."

"That's true enough." She nodded. "So, what's brought you here? You said it was important."

I took a breath. "Yeah, I'm... not really sure where to start with this. I don't even know if there's a way I can phrase it that you'd believe me." She stared at me, unsure where I was going with this. Well, actually, even I'm unsure where I'm going with this. "So... you remember the second motive Monokuma gave us was about our secrets, right?"

"Yes." She shifted uncomfortably. "Do you have something to... confess?"

"Confess..." I considered the word. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it. The only other person I told this to is Chihiro, and even then, he doesn't know the whole truth. I only confessed the half of it to him in a... moment of passion."

"It must be truly important if you're coming to me before Chihiro." She said. "You and him always seem so close."

That actually brought a smile to my face. "Pfft. I could say the same about you and Hina."

"Maybe you and I have more in common than we originally thought." She said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Alright, the ice had been broken. Might as well sail the course. "Either way, what I wanted to say is... I'm not an Ultimate. I'm not even a physicist."

She stared for a moment. Then "...If that's true, then... why are you at Hope's Peak?"

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it? I've been trying to figure that out this whole time, but I've made no progress. One minute, I was living in Canada, the next, I'm all the way across the world participating in this killing game."

"But then, why were you... pretending to be a physicist?"

"Chihiro asked me the same thing, and I told him... it's complicated. And I still have a lot more things to tell you that are more important and much more complicated, so we'll focus on that. So..." This was it, huh? There's no other way to phrase it, I guess. "I've already seen all this happen before."

She folded her arms, and waited a moment. "...What do you mean?"

"This... killing game. I saw this all happen before. All of the deaths, the class trials. That's... why I keep getting involved in each trial. It's because I've been trying to change things, stop people from dying. But I've failed every time..."

"So... you're like Hiro? A fortune-teller or something?"

I shook my head. "Not quite. The why of it is a little more trouble than it's worth. It's just as complicated as the other questions. I'd like to explain the whole truth to everyone, once we get out of here. But the important thing for now is, everything's been following a... nearly exact path from what I've seen of this game. The biggest difference are the trials, since I'm actively trying to make them different."

Sakura sat silent for a moment. This was obviously a lot to take in. It didn't really seem like she believed me. Finally, she asked "Do you have any way to prove this?"

"Of course. I wouldn't come here without proof. I know you're the mastermind's mole." When I said it, she jumped in her seat. "But I also know that it's not your fault. The mastermind is holding your family, and your dojo, hostage. While I've never really had a duty to protect something like that, I can... understand it." Ever since I got here, really.

"But it's no excuse. I still betrayed everyone..." She said. I didn't respond. Sakura thought a little more now, seemingly believing me, to some degree. "But you weren't here when you saw these events the first time? It was just the rest of us."

"No, I... that's also difficult." I could tell my repeated non-answers were somewhat frustrating for her.

"...Why did you come to me for this?" She asked, though from her tone, it seems she may have figured it out.

I took another breath. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat this for you. In the version of this I saw, you become the victim in the fourth trial."

"Th-That's...!" She choked. Honestly, she kept her composure better than I'd expect anyone else to, when told they're going to die. "...Are you sure?"

"Positive. There was a trial for it and everything."

"How...?" She asked. "How do I die?"

"Believe it or not, it's... a suicide. The mastermind reveals you as the spy, and that creates infighting. You end up killing yourself so that it stops. I mean, the only reason there was a trial for it was because the mastermind forged your suicide note."

Oh... that makes sense." She nodded, and didn't seem as upset as a minute ago. "And... does it work?"

"Huh?"

"Does the infighting stop?"

I scratched my head. "I... I don't see why that matters, but... yeah, it does. At the end of the trial, everyone bands together against the mastermind. Even Byakuya."

"Then... that settles it."

"What settles what?" As I asked, the school bell rang.

"Attention! Attention! Please gather in the gym as soon as you possibly can! Quickly, quickly, quickly, quickly!" What? No, it's too early for that! Shit, they're doing this because of me, aren't they?

"This must be it, isn't it?" She asked me, as she rose to her feet.

"Sakura, wait!"

As she walked to the door, she gave me a glance over her shoulder. "Al. When I'm gone... Hina..."

"No, Sakura, I didn't come here to tell you to kill yourself! I'm trying to save _everyone_ , here! That includes you!"

"Al, I understand your goal, but... I've been thinking about it for a long time. Suicide, I mean."

"You're just going to give up!? After we've come so far!?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not giving up. I'm defying the mastermind, even until the end. You said it was your mission to try to save everyone, correct? Well... I'll do my part, in whatever way I can. How far are you willing to go to reach your goal?"

How far was I willing to go? To save everyone? I didn't answer, which was it's own answer. But if I did, it would've proved her point. It took me a moment to realize I was clenching my fists.

"Al, you said it will all work out. I think it can work better this time, because you're here. The mastermind can't forge my final words. You can pass them on, instead."

"I can't..."

"Al-"

"You don't understand! I'm tired of the death! I'm tired of being useless! I'm tired of not being able to change anything!" I breathed. "Chihiro... was the only one I managed to directly save... and even that took me spending a week's worth of time with him to get it to work..."

"Al... this is my decision."

I laughed weakly. "You're wrong about me. I'm not an Ultimate. I'm not like you, or Makoto. I can't stand up and make a speech. I can't command respect. No matter how many times I try, I'll be ignored. I'm a regular man surrounded by titans... who would listen to me...?"

"When I'm gone, the others will band together. That's what you said. You know what's going to happen, right?"

"...Yeah..."

"Then it will be up to you to guide them. To keep them sane and safe, and let them know what's coming. You're the only one who can."

"That's bullshit. Byakuya, Kyoko, Makoto... any of them are better suited for the job. Even Celeste could probably do it better."

"Of course. If you can't believe in yourself, you will never be able to do anything. Who would ever believe in someone who doesn't believe in themselves?"

Another line from the game, used in a different context. I realized there was nothing I could do, for now. We'd be here forever if I kept arguing. I tried to keep my voice steady. "Whatever. C'mon, the others are probably waiting for us at the gym. We can talk about this later." But there was nothing left to be said. I was stupid to think I could change her mind like this. In a lot of ways... she's like me. It's like trying to talk me out of trying to save everyone. It wouldn't work... Sakura's too stubborn. But I'm not giving up here. I'll show her I can be stubborn, too.

* * *

Once we had all reached the gym, Monokuma wasted no time showing up. "Okay, let's get this show on the road!"

"You're about to give us your next motive presentation, aren't you?" Byakuya guessed.

"Hmm?"

"You got us all together to present another motive, right?"

"We have to go through this again...?" Hina whined.

"Please, I can't take this anymore..." Chihiro begged.

"I'm impressed by your level of dismay." Byakuya scoffed. "You finally see just how low on the totem pole of life you really are."

"So, what'll it be this time, Monokuma?" I asked. "You gonna offer us a cookie? Or maybe crank up the thermostat?"

"No... No, no, no... No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NO! That's not it at all! We're not here to talk about motive. The reason I gathered you all here is so that I could get rid of my grudge."

That sent a wave of confusion through the group. Kyoko spoke next. "We have a grudge against you, of course, but I don't recall _you_ ever having a grudge against _us_."

"I told you yesterday, didn't I? An eye for an eye, a fang for a fang."

"Stop beating around the bush!" Byakuya demanded. "Just tell us what you're talking about!"

"Well, Byakuya. You've already told everyone how one of you might be working as a spy for me, right?"

"Yeah, so, what about it?"

"Well today I'd like to tell you about that spy."

"What...?" Makoto asked.

"So guess what." Monokuma said flatly. "The spy is actually Sakura Ogami!"

Another wave of confusion. "What...? Wh-What did you just say?" Chihiro asked.

"He said the spy is Sakura." Byakuya said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Hina said, jumping to her friend's defence. "There's... there's no way Sakura's a spy! Right, Sakura?" The martial artist stood with her arms folded, silent. "Sakura...?"

"And I might just make Sakura fulfill the promise she made sometime soon..." Monokuma chuckled. "And if she doesn't... I can't be responsible for what might happen to that hostage of mine... Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. What you guys choose to do with that information is up to you. Roast her, boil her. Kill her, don't kill her. Whatever! Puhuhu... Either way, I can't wait...!" With that, he was gone.

"Sick son-of-a-bitch." I muttered. "So, Sakura, is this true? Are you... the spy?"

"What are you saying!? There's no way!" Hina asserted.

"But that _is_ what Monokuma said, was it not?" Celeste said.

"Well he's wrong! There's just... no way!"

"Well, Sakura? If he's wrong, all you have to do is tell us." Kyoko said.

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..."

"What...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"So, Monokuma was telling the truth?" Celeste asked. "You have been spying on us this entire time?"

"I-It's not true...!" Hina insisted. "Sakura was probably... being controlled! There's gotta be some... some reason! She didn't have a choice, she was just... forced to do it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Hina's right." Makoto said. "The mastermind probably threatened her somehow, and Sakura had no choice but to do what she was told."

"You sound like you know this for a fact." Celeste said.

"Because... I _do_ know it for a fact." Makoto responded. "Because I saw it! I saw Sakura and Monokuma... fighting... And that's where I heard it... Monokuma mentioned a hostage a second ago, right? And during their fight, I heard Sakura say... she'd decided to fight against the mastermind."

"You... saw all that?" Sakura asked.

"The mastermind took a hostage, so you were forced to swear loyalty to them, right? But in the end, you made up your mind to "betray" the mastermind."

"Which means Sakura isn't our enemy." Byakuya said. "She's a friend who we can trust without question. Is that it? Ridiculous. Do you live in some sort of alternate reality fairy tale? She was the mastermind's tool. You absolutely cannot trust someone like that."

"What would you know about trust?" I asked. "As long as she betrayed the mastermind, what does it matter that she worked with them previously?"

He sneered. "How can we even be sure she really _did_ betray the mastermind? Maybe this is a double-bluff, and she's still doing exactly what the mastermind wants."

"Sakura would never do that!" Hina said.

"Okay, then Sakura... if you really have cut ties with the mastermind, tell us who they really are."

"Well..." She hesitated. "Sorry, I can't. Even I don't know that."

"You don't know? That just makes you all the more suspicious."

"If anything, it just shows how careful the mastermind really is." I said. "Why would they reveal their identity to someone who could potentially reveal it?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Hina agreed. "She's telling the truth! You have to believe her!"

"Shut up. I'm not finished questioning her. Next question. What's this about a "promise?" What did the mastermind order you to do?"

"...I was told... to kill one of my friends."

"I see." Byakuya smirked. "So even now, you've taken aim on our lives."

"You're wrong, I'm telling you!" Hina begged. "Sakura would never do that!"

"Please, stop." Sakura requested. "You don't need to defend me anymore. I have to take full responsibility for this..."

"How do you intend to do that?" Kyoko asked.

"By destroying the mastermind."

"What...?" Makoto asked.

"I'm going to challenge them. Even if it means we both go down, I _will_ defeat them. _That_ is how I intend to take responsibility."

"H-Hold on! What do you mean, if you both go down!?" Hina demanded.

"Hina... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this."

"What...?"

"I didn't know what to do. I went back and forth about confiding in you again and again... But I was scared. I thought if I told you, you might think less of me."

"S-Sakura!"

"I'm sorry..." With that, she turned her back from us and left the gym. On that depressing note, the nighttime announcement played.

"Well, it's nighttime." Byakuya said. No shit. "We should all go to bed."

"Hold on! This whole thing with Sakura is-!"

"Over. She's our enemy. There's nothing more to discuss."

"No! Sakura is NOT our enemy!... Why...? Why doesn't anyone understand her...?"

"What is it you think _you_ understand?" Byakuya snapped. "You didn't even know who she really was."

"Th-That's-!"

Kyoko put a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go for now, Hina. Talking about it isn't going to help anything."

"B-But...!"

"Go to your room, cool down, and we can continue this discussion tomorrow."

Silently, we all trudged off to our rooms, completely drowning in the awful mood. Once again, I couldn't quite get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, it seemed to take everyone slightly longer than usual to arrive. Makoto, as always, arrived last. Sakura never showed up.

"Ah, Makoto! Are you okay?" Chihiro asked when he entered.

"Huh? What do you mean...?"

"Well, it's just... you were late, so we were getting worried..." He said. The rest of us nodded along.

"What a dullard..." Byakuya remarked. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention he was here.

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"He's "taking refuge" here." Hina explained.

"Refuge...?"

"Don't make that stupid face." Byakuya scolded. "I have to protect myself against the mastermind's tool." You're a tool.

"The mastermind's...? Are you talking about Sakura!?" He started looking around, making a headcount. "Huh...? Where _is_ Sakura?"

"All I know is, if she were here, I wouldn't be. The only reason I went out of my way to join the rest of you was as a safeguard against that threat."

"Th-Threat...!?"

"Why...? Why do you hate her so much?" Hina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Because this makes things unfair."

"Unfair...?"

"The game should be fair to all players. The existence of a spy for the mastermind upsets that balance."

"That's a stupid reason!" Hina shouted.

"Stupid? This is a life-or-death game, is it not?"

"It IS stupid! You're a stupid idiot!"

"Before you get too far into your argument, maybe you should stop and think things through." Kyoko said. "Why did the mastermind reveal Sakura was the spy to us?"

"They were getting revenge on her, right? Like Monokuma said, "an eye for an eye"."

Kyoko nodded. "That might be part of it, but it's not the whole picture. Revealing that fact was also meant to act as the next motive the mastermind wanted to give us. The chaos and confusion born from suspicious... The hatred... In other words, this right here- the fighting, the bickering- is the trap the mastermind laid for us. Knowing that, will you still stand there and argue like children?"

"Th-That's not what I'm trying to do. It's just..." Tears started running down Hina's cheeks. "I mean... how can I get you guys to believe in Sakura again?"

After a moment, Celeste suggested "If she really can destroy the mastermind as she claims, that would quickly solve this problem."

"Idiot!" Hina snapped. "You'd really ask her to do something so dangerous? What if something terrible happened to her!?"

"It wouldn't matter." Byakuya shrugged.

"...What?"

"If Sakura were to die, that would be one less person for the mastermind to control. I have no problems with that."

"H-Hold on! Byakuya-!" Makoto stuttered.

"In fact, if she did die, that would settle this entire issue, wouldn't it? It would put the whole problem to rest!"

Suddenly, Hina jumped from her seat and punched him across the face. Man, if I could get a recording of that on repeat... "What the hell...?"

"You disgust me! You're... you're a monster! To say something like that... It should've been you. You should've been the one to die!"

"I should've died...? Interesting. Then are you willing to take care of that yourself? Go ahead. Try it, if you dare. That's how it works here, after all."

"You think I can't do it?" She snapped.

"H-Hina! Calm down!" Makoto said.

"This is exactly what the mastermind wants." Kyoko said. "And it's exactly what Sakura _doesn't_ want."

Hina just glared at Byakuya in pure silent rage. "What's wrong? Lost your nerve?"

"...I'm leaving..." Hina quickly walked out of the dining hall, wiping her eyes and trembling with anger. "I'll be in my room."

"So she was just another hysterical little girl. Hardly worth my attention..."

Kyoko shook her head. "It's what other people call having "feelings," Byakuya. And all you can do is mock them for it."

"What's wrong with that?" A lot, douche.

"A friendly word of warning- someday the attitude is going to come back and bite you. Hard."

"And I will happily elude its attempts." With that, he got up and went to the kitchen, presumably to find some ice for the bruise Hina left him.

I groaned. I was left to struggle between the two extremes of Sakura and Byakuya. I had a feeling this was gonna be harder than the previous cases. And... well, we all know how well those turned out, right, Toshihide? _Indeed. And I have a feeling neither of the people you have to work with are going to listen to you. Excessive force may be required._ I don't have "excessive force," genius. But... I think I may have a backup plan. Here's hoping it won't stir things up too much.

* * *

 **So now Sakura's in on Albert's secret. But everyone's still antsy about her being the spy. Yeah, that's... basically the summary of this chapter. Don't you wish you read that first?**

 **Anyway, I think I'll be able to get the next chapter out quickly, since it's not going to be very long. So, I guess, consider that an apology for the wait with this one. Then again, waiting is going to be a little more common, because the closer we grow to the climax, the longer the chapters will be and the longer it takes to write them. Seems simple enough.**

 **In the next chapter, something will happen. I'm not saying what it is.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright, so this is probably the shortest chapter in this story. It's also going to really be the last "short" chapter we'll be having. Speaking of chapter length, the next one is going to be rather long, just a heads up.**

 **I do have quite a bit to say about this one, but I think I'll save it for the end. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

If my timeline is right, that means Sakura won't kill herself until tomorrow. That gives me... some time to think of countermeasures.

I had already spent the entire morning speaking with both Sakura and Byakuya, trying to diffuse the situation on either end. I was getting nowhere with them. I considered beating the shit out of Byakuya, but that won't stop Sakura from killing herself. I considered incapacitating Sakura in some way, but even if I got the chance, that wouldn't stop Byakuya from being a massive cock and probably provoking Hina into killing him. I could go with both those ideas, but then I'd probably be pushing my boundaries a little too far for the others to trust me. I was in the kind of no-win situation that you needed to come up with an unorthodox plan to get out of. Hence, I decided to meditate on this issue.

I heard the door open up, and when I looked up, Chihiro was poking his head in. When he saw me, he stepped inside. "Al, hey. I wasn't expecting to find you in here." Well, that makes sense. After all, the only time I was ever in the art room so far was during the last investigation.

"I just needed a quiet place to think about this thing with Sakura and Byakuya. And something to keep my hands busy." I explained, returning to my drawing.

"Oh. Should I come back another time, then?" He asked.

"Nah, it's fine. You're always welcome to hang out." I gestured to the seat across from me.

He took it. "I just hope nothing bad happens. I don't want to go through another class trial..."

"I know what you mean. The thing is, the less of us there are, the easier it is for us to act as a group, and the less likely it is there'll be another death. But the mastermind also knows this, so they're gonna be pressing us harder."

He didn't respond, and we sat in silence for a minute. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just making sure I don't get rusty." I was just doodling random people and objects. I was trying to spend most of my brainpower on the task at hand.

He pointed at the paper. "Who's that?"

I looked down at the chibi drawings. "Well, these are my brothers, and this is one of my sisters."

"...You have a pretty big family, huh?"

I nodded. "You're telling me. Do you have any family, Chihiro?"

"My mom and dad. I hope they're okay..." Of course Chihiro would worry about others when he's in a killing game.

"Well, here's hoping we can all be reunited with our families someday." I think Ultra Despair Girls has something to do with the family members. Too bad I killed one of the protagonists. That's gonna be a hard wound to bandage. "But drawing my siblings is kinda second nature. See, when we were kids, we used to draw comics and stuff with ourselves and each other as the characters. Looking back on it makes me cringe a bit, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. Guess that's childhood."

Chihiro seemed sad, but attentive. Maybe because he didn't have a good childhood himself? "What were the comics about?"

"Oh, uh..." I racked my brain for a memory. Man, that was, like, forever ago. "Um... they were mostly kid stuff. I think one of them was about me finding a cloning device, and using it to get out of chores. But then the clones, like, turned evil or something. I dunno, but I think the joke was that I was lazy."

"Ehehe... I can't imagine you making something like that now." He said. "You must have changed a lot since then."

"You'd be surprised. I'd still like a cloning device. But I'd mostly want to have a time machine."

"Well, maybe you can make- Oh... right." He turned to the door for a moment. "I forgot you're not really a physicist."

I turned back to my drawing, and started sketching a more detailed picture. "Yeah. I bet you're still wondering why I took that title to begin with." He responded with silence. "Trust me, I hate keeping secrets, too. I'd like to tell everyone, someday soon. Maybe once we all get out of here."

"Al." He said. I looked up to him. "You don't have to justify yourself to anyone. Remember?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right." I studied his face a bit and returned to my sketch.

"What are you drawing now?" He asked.

I added a few touch-ups and turned the sheet around for him to see. "Whaddya think?"

He analyzed the drawing. "Is this... me?"

"It's supposed to be your face, yeah. Obviously, I'm not an expert, so I think I messed up the shape a bit. But I think I did pretty good."

"It's great! Thank you." He laughed nervously.

I stood and returned the drawing pencil to it's place. I still had a single plan running through my head. "Listen, Chihiro, I-"

I was interrupted, however, by the school bell ringing. I was confused, since we were hours away from nighttime, but when Monokuma's voice pierced the room, I froze. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

No... not again. Chihiro turned to me, shaking all over. "Al-?"

I sprinted out of the room, not caring about overexerting my bad leg. Chihiro, worried, called out behind me, but I wasn't listening. My destination wasn't far. I arrived at the rec room, tagging Hina out, who was leaving with a shocked expression. As I entered the room, I let out a scream.

Sitting slumped over in the couch, facing directly toward me, was the corpse of Sakura Ogami.

* * *

Not good enough. Not fast enough. Not enough. Never enough.

"S-Sakura!?" Chihiro ran past me into the room. When he was close enough to tell she was dead, he stopped, and backed away.

The atmosphere was heavy. Everyone felt the weight of despair. Except me. All the weight I've been carrying ignited into a roaring fire. I spun, and found my fist against the wall. I pulled it back, and found it against the wall again. And again. And again.

Behind the thunderous vibrations in my ears, I could hear Kyoko calling my name, ordering me to calm down. She didn't know. She couldn't understand. After God knows how many punches, I pushed away from the wall and slammed my fist down on the pool table. It was only now that I felt intense pain. My knuckles were bleeding.

At that moment, Hina returned with Byakuya and Celeste. "I got everyone..."

"So Sakura's now dead, hm?" Celeste stayed near the door as Byakuya stepped closer.

"Sakura's been killed? I see..." Byakuya smiled like the smug snake he is.

Kyoko addressed the group. "You heard the announcement just now, right? So you know what this means."

"Sakura was murdered." Byakuya said. "And by someone in this very room... Is that what you were going to say?"

"...No." Hina said. "It's not just "someone in this room." It was Byakuya... you killed Sakura!"

"You're accusing me before we've even begun the investigation?"

"I don't need to investigate anything... Because you hated her. You hated the sight of her! You did it, I know it!"

"You... know it?" The twisted voice rang throughout the room, and Monokuma appeared before us. "Jeez, I didn't know your power level would increase by that much just by getting mad!"

"What are you doing here...?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to hand out my little murder flyer." He produced seven black tablets. "That's right! It's the Monokuma file! And don't get so mad, Miss Asahina, or you're gonna ruin that lewd little face of yours! Now then! With that I-"

"Hold on..." Makoto demanded. "There's something I wanted to ask you..."

"Huh?"

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed Sakura?" He accused.

"Huh huh?"

"Sakura wanted to challenge the mastermind to a duel. Maybe you and her fought again, and then..."

"Then I killed her? Sorry, not quite! Actually, not even close. That whole thing is totally irrelevant now! Sakura came to a most regrettable end without even getting the chance to finish things with me... Which, thank god for that! It saved me the trouble of having to go through with our little fight. Cuz even for someone like me, it would've been no mean feat to take down a behemoth like that! I gotta tell ya, I was actually pretty worried! I mean, she'd violated a rule by attacking me in the first place, but I wasn't able to punish her! So I dunno who it was, but whoever the blackened is this time... I owe ya one!"

"Y-You owe them one!?" Hina shouted.

"Oopsie! Before you get all pissy-potty at me, you better figure out who did it first! Cuz I mean... your lives are all on the line, right? Puhuhu... Puhuhuhuhu!"

"I'll kill you."

Monokuma paused his laughter, and looked around the room until his gaze finally fell on me. "Oh, little Al, I almost didn't see you there! You just look so pathetic, ya'know?"

"I'll fucking kill you. I swear to God, I'll get my hands on the mastermind, no matter what it takes, and I'll fucking kill them!"

Monokuma continued to giggle to himself. "You're welcome to try! But I think we both know you're not gonna get that far! Puhuhu..." With that, he disappeared.

"What the hell...?" Hina shouted. "He owes them one? I hate him! I hate this whole thing!"

"Well I, for one, am glad it was Sakura." Byakuya said. "She was working for the mastermind, after all."

"H-How can you say that now...!?" Makoto jumped.

"Sorry, I don't have time for your squabbling. The next game has already begun... If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at whoever killed Sakura."

"Right now, our top priority needs to be uncovering Sakura's killer." Kyoko cut in. "If we can't do that, we're all dead."

"First, let's decide who will stand guard of the crime scene." Celeste said.

"...I'll do it." Hina declared.

"Hina...?"

"I'm okay... Just let me handle it...! Besides, I... I want to be here... with Sakura."

Byakuya shrugged. "Okay, then Hina is guard number one. But we need one more." I knew the fucker was about to suggest Kyoko, but before he could...

"I can do it..." Chihiro offered. "I'm... not very good at investigating, so... I can watch the crime scene with Hina."

Byakuya seemed upset, but shrugged again. "Then it's settled. Let's begin, shall we?"

"...Hold on!" Hina shouted. "Before that, there's something I want to say."

"Which is...?"

"Byakuya, you're not allowed to step foot in the crime scene."

"Don't be stupid. My life is in just as much danger as yours! I have every right to investigate."

"I don't care what you say. I'm not letting the one who killed Sakura anywhere near her. Even if it means I have to use force, you're not getting in here...!"

"It's okay. Just let him in." Everyone turned toward me. "Let Byakuya do whatever he wants. The truth will still come out at the class trial, anyway. I swear on my life, the truth will be revealed. The whole truth."

Hina didn't respond. Kyoko said "I know how you feel, Hina, but he's right. We have to find out who killed Sakura. For those of us still alive, and to honor Sakura's memory..."

"...Fine. I guess that's okay. But no matter what, Byakuya, you absolutely aren't allowed to touch her...!"

He chuckled. "Naturally. Who would want to touch a filthy dead body?"

"Don't push it." I shot a glare at him. It must've been effective, because he actually did shut up.

"That's enough fighting." Kyoko stated. "We need to focus on the investigation from here on out. Everyone, keep this in mind. If we can't uncover Sakura's killer... all of us face execution." Happy thoughts.

* * *

That was it. I did my part in the investigation. Everything was exactly the same, minus anything that was tied to... well, those who weren't here. The victim was poisoned, but had no external wounds. There wasn't any hand prints in the locker, no bloodstain near the magazine shelf, or a magazine with the name "Toko" written in it. There wasn't any Monokuma bottles shattered. All there was was the evidence in the chem lab, and the body itself. This case was really cut-and-dry. If this was a game, this would probably be the easiest case I ever played. But this wasn't a game. It was a tragedy.

I arrived in the dusty elevator room, in no better a mood than I was in before. Once we were all there, Monokuma showed up. "The ultimate martial artist! ^_^ A locked room murder mystery! ;)"

"What the...?" Kyoko, along with the rest of us, was confused.

"Oh, I've just recently discovered the power... of emoticons! Like, no matter how awful something is, if you toss in a smiley face, it turns positive! For example... You're at a picnic and you find a dead body! XD"

"That's awful..." Chihiro said.

"And how about the reverse? No matter how great something is, if you put in a sad face, it makes it look super negative! For example... Do you have a hundred friends? T_T"

"I wouldn't be goofing around so much if I were you, Monokuma." I calmly told him. "After all, the killing game is going to end here, today."

The others expressed uncertainty at the force of my statement, and Monokuma and I entered yet another stare down. Monokuma could only giggle. "In that case, please step on the elevator! o_O I'll see you all down there! (*-*) ^(*-*)^ (*-*)" He disappeared again, and I quickly got on the elevator.

"Let's go." I said, maybe a bit too forcefully.

The others exchanged looks. "Are you... okay, Al?" Makoto asked.

"That doesn't matter. Now let's pick up the pace, here, yeah?"

At my command, everyone moved onto the elevator.

"Either way, the truth will be revealed soon enough." Byakuya said. "Because there can be no doubt, one of us is the culprit."

The elevator began its dark descent into the bowels of the school. Unlike previous times, I wasn't nervous, or scared, or anxious, or any other synonym in that vein. I knew exactly what to do. I will end this killing game. I'll break it in half. I'll kill the mastermind.

Finally, our steel cage slammed to a stop, and the doors slid open, revealing the courtroom.

"Hmm... Just the seven of you, huh? Really..." Monokuma observed. "That's so few! You must be so lonely!"

"You say that like it's not YOUR fault we're all that's left!" Makoto countered.

"I wonder, will the class trial end with one less classmate again, or... will your school life come to an end completely? Now then, are we ready to begin? You know the drill! Find your assigned seats!"

As I took my seat, I steeled myself. I was down to my last plan. The last-ditch effort to stop the mastermind. It will work. It has to. I will expose every lie up to this point. I will make the truth clear to everyone. Every truth.

And so, the curtain opened for the fourth time... A deadly judgement... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defence, a deadly faith... A deadly... class trial!

* * *

 **So, Sakura's dead. It goes without saying, but she's another character I really didn't want to kill off. I just firmly believe that the easiest way for everyone to start working together is Sakura's sacrifice. As for my analysis of her and Albert's relationship, Al basically sums everything up in the previous chapter. Both characters were fairly quiet most of the time, and didn't really talk to each other at all. I do believe Albert would never be able to convince her to not sacrifice herself unless the situation was better.**

 **Anyway, as you could probably figure out yourself, the next chapter is another trial chapter. However, as I've mentioned in the last trial, this one won't be a traditional trial. Albert won't let it be one.**

 **And not to spoil anything, but I'm also happy to announce that we're nearing the end of this story. I can't really give an estimate of chapters remaining without giving anything away, but we're getting there. Hard to believe I started about half a year ago. Feels like ancient history to me.**

 **Anyway, in the next trial, Albert will reveal every truth.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Greetings, and Happy Holidays. (Or whatever time of year it is when you're reading this.) Although maybe instead of "happy," I should say "trigger happy," since there's been another death, and our heroes must face off in another class trial. Luckily, Albert has a plan up his sleeve.**

 **As always, if there's anything you feel I could do to improve my writing for the future, in any way, feel free to let me know. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **CLASS TRIAL! ALL RISE!**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results! If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... Then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Now then... where to begin...?"

"We already know who did it...!" Hina said.

"Whoa! Deja vu!" Monokuma laughed.

"The one who killed Sakura... is Byakuya!" She accused.

"Hmph. Idiot." Byakuya shook his head. "And what reason do you have for saying so?"

"Because you had a motive! You hated her!"

"I object!" I cut in. "Well, not to Byakuya hating her, he probably hates all of us, but that's not my point. Byakuya didn't commit this crime."

"You better not be about to say that I'm growing a soft heart." Byakuya scoffed.

"Of course not. Look at it this way... Byakuya's been waiting since the very beginning to win this game. At this point, all of us were working together, except Byakuya. If he killed someone, we all would've immediately suspected him. The one person I can imagine him being able to pass the blame onto would've been... the victim herself, because she was the spy. Out of all of us, she's the last one he should've targeted."

"That... does make some degree of sense." Celeste admitted. "But why do you sound so sure?"

"Because I know for a fact that Byakuya isn't the killer." I said. "I know the mystery behind this case. I assert that the victim... committed suicide."

I was greeted with silence. "A... a suicide?" Makoto repeated.

"The Monokuma file states the cause of death as poisoning. I can't imagine any other possibility except the victim drinking the poison herself. Of course, there was a protein can found at the scene, but whoever planted that there mistakenly put it _on top_ of the glass shards left when Makoto broke the window. Meaning, that protein can was placed there _after_ the locked room became unlocked." I shot a glance Hina's way.

After a moment, Celeste said. "Well, clearly Sakura couldn't have been the one to place that can. So... maybe there really is a culprit covering their tracks somehow?"

"Not quite." I shook my head. I turned to face the swimmer. "Hina, you wanted us to make a mistake and vote wrong, so you decorated this whole case to look like a murder. You did this because of her suicide note, correct?"

"H-how...?" Hina was slack-jawed. "How can you know about that!?"

"And let me guess; The suicide note stated how the victim was so desperate about us turning on her, so she decided to take her own life?"

"How!?" She was already tearing up at this point.

"The how is a little more trouble than it's worth. The fact of the matter is, my theory can explain every mystery of this case, every piece of evidence. So, come on. Argue with me. I'll prove this case beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Al...? What happened to you?" Makoto asked. "You're acting really weird."

"And the fact that you knew about something Hina kept hidden is an oddity itself." Kyoko added.

"I dunno, Makoto, Kyoko... why don't you two put those investigative skills to work and figure it out yourselves?"

In response, they, along with everyone else, spent a while thinking, and it was clear they couldn't come up with anything. "I can't even think of a question to lead into that." Kyoko admitted.

"Alright, let me spell it out for you. If you'll recall, the second motive we received from Monokuma was about our secrets. Which..." I gestured to the portraits of the victims. "...turned out to be a very unpleasant topic. However, a murder occurred before the time limit, so only three of our classmates secrets were exposed."

"What's your point?" Byakuya asked impatiently.

"My point is, if a murder didn't occur in time, my secret would've been out, and I'd have a lot of explaining to do. If one good thing came out of that, I guess it's that I got to hold on to it a little longer. But I'm done with that..."

"Huh? You mean..." Chihiro started.

"That's right. I'll tell you the whole truth. And everyone else. Because my secret ties in... not just with this mystery, but with most of the mysteries surrounding this killing game. It also explains why I know about the suicide note." I let everyone absorb that statement, with the only sound being Monokuma's giggling. I won't let him distract me.

"Well, what is it?" Byakuya demanded.

"Sorry, I'm just not sure where to start. It's really complicated. I don't think any of you will even believe me at all... So, this is gonna sound... unrelated, but have any of you ever heard of multiverse theory?" Unsurprisingly, nobody raised their hands. "It comes up sometimes in anime and games and stuff? Nobody?" Instead, they simply kept their eyebrows arched. "Well, I suppose I should explain. Multiverse theory describes there being... well, multiple universes, similar to this one, with slight differences. It deals with quantum physics and is really too complicated for me to explain in great detail, but the point is... I'm from another dimension."

I expected everyone to react with shock and outrage, but instead, they just stared at me like I just told a story about my burger being abducted by aliens. Byakuya scoffed. "I see this was a waste of time."

"Yeah, there it is." I sighed. "I knew none of you would believe me..."

"It's not a matter of whether or not we believe you..." Hina said. "It's just... that's the craziest thing I ever heard! There's just no way, right?"

"Indeed. Now is not the time for jokes, Al." Celeste said.

"...I believe you." Chihiro assured me.

"Huh?"

"No matter what anyone else says, I'll believe what you say, no matter what." He said.

I smiled, and took a breath. "Alright. But, y'know, that might be a tall order, given my circumstances. You sure you don't wanna back out now?"

Kyoko gave Makoto a glance. "What do you think about this, Makoto?"

Makoto stammered a few times before he was able to say "I... think we should at least hear Al out. He's been acting differently since we found Sakura's body, and he doesn't seem like he's messing around."

"Either he is joking, or he has finally snapped under the pressure of the killing game." Celeste said. "It's not like he would be the first one."

Byakuya shrugged. "Either way, this line of questioning is ridiculous. It's a waste of our time."

"Maybe it's not." Kyoko stated. "After all, Al just provided a detailed theory on the way this case played out, and this theory hinges on this claim of him... being from... "another dimension"..." She trailed off near the end, making it clear she realized how crazy she sounded.

"He can make that claim all he wants." Byakuya said. "Until I see some evidence, this is just a waste of time."

"You want evidence?" I reached into my lab coat pocket and produced the first piece of evidence I've found in this academy. I passed the letter to Kyoko. "Here, read this out loud for everyone, will you?" She took it and read it skeptically.

 _Greetings, Albert Wright. If you are reading this, that means the plan has worked. I'll let you figure out what the plan is on your own time. Long story short, you are now here, in the perfect spot where you can change things. Don't mess it up. If anyone asks, you are the Ultimate Physicist. Leave any other questions relating to that to me. You can tell them you're from Canada, it wouldn't be the first time Hope's Peak sought a foreigner for their ranks. Just don't spill any info about "Danganronpa," and everything should go smoothly._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _The "real" Ultimate Physicist_

 _Toshihide Tomonaga_

When she finished she re-read the message to herself again. "...I think we should tackle this message one at a time."

"First of all..." Byakuya started. "What does this Toshihide Tomonaga person mean when he says he's the "real" Ultimate Physicist?"

"Oh, yeah, funny thing. I'm not a physicist." They all reacted with shock. Except Chihiro, obviously. "C'mon, guys, I've already revealed this to Chihiro, and Celeste was on my case about it earlier. Did none of you really guess this?"

"Oh! That's why I could tell you were lying when you introduced yourself." Celeste realized. "You are not a physicist..."

"Exactly. In fact... where I'm from, we don't even have "Ultimates" or anything like that."

"There are no programs dedicated to developing talent?"

"No, I mean, there just aren't that many high schoolers with exceptional talents in a given area to begin with. I'm sure there's a few, but certainly not enough to fill classrooms year after year."

"Sounds pretty dismal." Byakuya said.

"You'd be surprised. Back to the letter..."

"I have to ask... what is this "plan" the Ultimate Physicist refers to?" Kyoko asked.

"He was hoping he could stop anyone from dying in this killing game if he introduced another student, one who knew what was going to happen."

"You still haven't told us _how_ you know what's happening!" Hina reminded me.

"Right, of course. That's what the message means when it mentions "Danganronpa," which is a compound of the Japanese words for bullet and rebuttal. It's a visual novel style mystery game where the setting focuses on fifteen to sixteen students trapped in a closed-circle environment, forced to participate in a killing game."

"Th-That's-!"

"Exactly the situation we've found ourselves in." Byakuya finished.

"That's not all." I said. "The first entry in the series, Trigger Happy Havoc, starred class 78th of Hope's Peak Academy."

"You mean... we're the characters?" Chihiro realized.

"I thought you said there were no Ultimates where you're from." Celeste said. "Why is there a video game starring us, in Hope's Peak?"

I blinked. "You guys still don't get it, do you? In my dimension, you guys exist only as fictional characters."

"We're... not real?" Makoto said.

Sensing where this was going, I quickly added "Hey, hey, don't look so down. Multiverse theory accounts for infinite universes, so logic dictates there's one out there where I'm a fictional character, too. It's best not to think about it too hard. But the point is, I know everything that's going to happen because I've played all the way through Danganronpa. I've watched friends play it. I've watched Let's Plays of it. And then one day, I woke up in Hope's Peak Academy." I waited a minute to let them absorb this.

"I'm still not convinced." Byakuya said. "So how about you tell me this... What is the mastermind's identity?"

"Huh?" Makoto looked to him, confused.

"Al claims he learned about the events of this killing game from playing a video game." Byakuya summarized. "Now, obviously, the fun in playing a mystery game comes from solving the mystery. So, Al, you must already know every secret of Hope's Peak, don't you?"

"Well, most of them. I've only played the first two games, and they like to leave loose ends open for the sequels. But yeah, I know the mastermind's identity. They're J-"

"HOOOLD OOON!" Monokuma roared through the courtroom. A dangerous edge crept into his voice. "Now, Al, I thought we already had a talk about this. I warned you, if you try to get in my way, I'll rip you to shreds!"

"What?" Before I could form a response, my handbook, along with everyone else's, vibrated. I pulled it out and it opened to the rule section.

 _Rule #13: Late-game spoilers are not welcome in a school environment._

"And you know what happens when you break the rules, right, Al?" Monokuma hinted. I could hear the mastermind's cold voice behind him.

"Execution..." But that threat didn't work on me. I've already prepared myself for death if it means helping my classmates. But at the same time, they could solve it on their own, eventually. And dying right here wouldn't do anything to help them. Fuck... "Alright. I'll get back to you on that, then. Maybe there's some other way I could prove myself..."

"There's no need." Byakuya sighed. "While I find you're entire story ridiculously impossible to believe, I'm at least willing to admit that you do, somehow, know the answers to all these mysteries. The fact that Monokuma decided to make an entire rule to stop you from speaking proves that."

"That is a good point..." Celeste admitted. "So, Al, you still insist on this... alternate dimension story?"

"I do. Especially considering the one who told me about it was Toshihide Tomonaga, the Ultimate Physicist."

"If anyone could find a way to do that, it would me the Ultimate Physicist..." Chihiro said.

"Are you in contact with Toshihide Tomonaga?" Kyoko asked me.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what his condition is, since he's pretty good at dodging questions, but apparently, he also has a device that allows him to send and receive messages from my mind. Like... psychic communication."

"With every passing sentence, this whole thing keeps getting more and more sci-fi." Celeste shook her head.

"But that's how you were able to answer any physics questions we asked you, isn't it?" Kyoko said.

"That's right. I've been acting as a middleman between you guys and him."

"But if this is all true... why?" Hina asked. "Why didn't you save anyone!? That was your plan, wasn't it? If you knew what was happening, why did everyone have to die!?"

"That is a good point." Byakuya agreed. "I find it hard to believe you would just ignore the whole reason you're here."

Everyone agreed, and turned to me expecting an answer. It took me a moment to realize that they didn't understand. "You... you don't get it... You- You think I haven't tried!?" My sudden snapping at them caused several reactions. "I mean, holy shit, do you have any idea how goddamn hard it is to deal with you people!? Everyone in this school must be crazy, or mentally fucked, or... or something!"

"Al...?" Makoto started.

"No, no, you listen to me, all of you. First, I had to deal with some crazy bitch who thought her career was more important than someone's life, and decided to target a fucking athlete! Then, said athlete decided it was cool bust into previously-mentioned crazy bitches room while she's hysterical, rather than try and get help! Then, there was also the dumbass who couldn't see her execution coming a mile away! After that, I'm expected to deal with someone with some serious self-confidence issues, who also happens to have a murderous split personality! And what do you know, she pissed off the biker with some serious anger-management problems, who ended up killing her out of pure rage! Don't even get me started on the broken guy who thinks he's got the aforementioned biker inside him, or some stupid shit, and the otaku, and the retarded fortune teller! And now you've expected me to talk the honour-bound martial artist out of committing suicide!? Get real..."

After a minute, Hina formed a response. "W-Well, maybe... you should've told someone before anything bad happened..."

"What good would that do? Look at what else I have to work with- you're a swimmer who's only real asset is her body. The only thing you can do in a class trial is point fingers at people without thinking things through. You-" I pointed at Byakuya. "-are just the worst. You are so far up on your high horse, you'd probably die instantly if your ego was ever broken. I'm surprised you even have people willing to work for your fucking corporation, which, news flash, your money isn't doing you any favours in this killing game, genius. And you!" I turned to Celeste. "I'd like to think I've berated you enough in the last trial, but hot damn, you're only moderately better than Byakuya, and that's saying a fucking lot. You're just a delusional little girl who's so far gone in her own fantasies, she's probably convinced herself they're real."

"That's enough, Al." Kyoko said. "Let's focus-"

"I don't even _know_ what your problem is, and you wanna know why? Because you don't talk to us. The only time you add to conversations is during a class trial, or when you're otherwise telling us what to do. Hell, for a while, Byakuya suspected you as the spy, and I can totally see where he's coming from with that. And I have the luxury of knowing things about you that comes up in game, or what's written on the wiki. The others even get that much."

"Al, please, calm-" Chihiro started.

"I _am_ calm. And, Chihiro, I love you man, but you have some serious emotional problems. I can chalk you spending your teen years crossdressing up to Japan's conservative culture tied with a horrible childhood, but there are still a bunch of other issues you have to work through, starting with how much of a pushover you are. And speaking of pushovers!" I turned to Makoto. "You're constantly beating yourself up, going on and on and on about how "average" you are. The only reason we've survived every class trial up until now is because of you! You're the fucking protagonist of this story! Grow a spine!"

"Al!" Kyoko rose her voice just enough to cut me off. "I understand that you're angry, but taking it out on us is not helping us at all."

I planted my hands against the podium in front of me. "I'm not taking my anger out on anyone. I'm offering a serious diagnosis here. The only person I'm angry with is myself..."

"Yourself...?" Makoto repeated.

"Because you're all fucking right! None of my plans worked. Not one... I couldn't... I couldn't save Sayaka, or Leon... I couldn't save Toko or Mondo... Or Taka... Or Hifumi... Or Hiro... And in the end, even after spilling my secret to Sakura... I still couldn't save her... I'm... fucking worthless..."

"Th-That's not true...!" Chihiro said. "You helped me... to get over my fear-"

I brushed him off. "I only told you what I knew you wanted to hear. I used my knowledge of the Danganronpa game to manipulate you. That's all there is to it..."

He pressed. "So... you didn't mean what you said? Even about us being friends, no matter what?"

I didn't answer. We both already knew the truth.

"As intriguing as this is, I have yet another question for Al." Byakuya cut in. "Are you saying you didn't change anything at all? Were all those who died the same as they were in the game you played?"

"No. It isn't. At first, I was hesitant to go through with any plans. If my actions led to a survivor dying, I was afraid that would effect the events of the sequels. Horribly. So, for the first trial, I let... I let Sayaka and Leon die..."

"You let them die...?" I could hear Makoto's fists clench from where I stood.

"I deserve all your hatred and more, Makoto. I sacrificed those two just to ensure my own safety. But seeing their deaths in person... changed me. So I took action in the second trial. Originally, Chihiro was the one who was killed by Mondo. Not Toko."

"...I... died...?"

"Because I wasn't there, you went to the one you admire for help. You told him your secret, without knowing how deep his secret affected him. In a fit of rage, he... killed you. But because of my intervention, you lived up until today, and in your place... I caused Toko's death."

"Technically, she died as Genocide Jack." Byakuya pointed out.

"Whatever. The point is, someone innocent died because I wasn't prepared to help them... And then, I didn't even know where to begin with the third murder..."

"What was supposed to happen then?" Celeste asked.

"Funny you should ask. Hifumi and Taka were murdered not by Hiro, but by Celeste."

Her poker face wavered. "I... see... That's why you were so adamant about accusing me during that trial."

"Yeah. The part I still can't wrap my head around was how... Hiro's entire plan was identical to yours, except for the part where he wore the suit himself to create a witness, and the few pieces of evidence that directly implicated him. I've been trying to think of how that's possible, but... I guess it's best not to think about the past..."

"And Sakura?" Hina begged. "Why did Sakura have to die?"

I shrugged. "I told her almost everything. I explained the events that would happen, that the mastermind would reveal her as the spy, and she'd commit suicide to prevent infighting. And, what do you know, that's exactly what she did..."

"Okay, okay." Monokuma spoke up. "Now that we've gone full circle, maybe we can actually get back to the initial argument? Specifically, who killed Sakura Ogami?"

"I literally just said..." I took a breath and shook my head. "Whatever. We're ready to vote now. Let's just... put this trial behind us."

"Are you sure about that?" Monokuma hinted.

I couldn't understand what he was getting at, though. "What, what do you mean?"

"I mean, what if there's another angle to this murder that you haven't considered yet?" He spoke slowly, and from his tone, he was clearly having fun.

There was a moment of silence as we all considered the possibilities. I went through every piece of evidence, and thought of how any of it could potentially mean Sakura _didn't_ kill herself. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to think of anything. Everything pointed to the suicide.

"I can think of one possibility..." Kyoko said. "But... it sort of pushes the rules of the killing game, so this depends on Monokuma's response."

"By all means." I said. "The rest of us are stumped. I can't think of any evidence against my suicide theory."

"It's not exactly evidence." Kyoko said. "Rather, it's a testimony. _Your_ testimony."

I looked for who she was talking to before I realized she was talking to me. "...My testimony?"

"Just a minute ago, you said you told Sakura everything before she died. That caused her to commit suicide, didn't it?"

I blinked. "Wait... are you saying I'm the culprit!?" In response, Monokuma started laughing on top of his throne. "But that doesn't make sense! The rules of the killing game make it clear: the person who delivers the fatal blow is the culprit. I never forced Sakura to drink the poison! In fact, I specifically told her I didn't want her to commit suicide!"

"That's why we need Monokuma's input. So, Monokuma? If you want a fair trial, you need to tell us... Does Al revealing what he knows to Sakura count as killing her?"

"Normally, I wouldn't give away information that would almost definitely expose the blackened, but... You seemed to have figured everything out, anyway, so I'll tell you. Also normally, I wouldn't really count psychology as a murder weapon, mostly because I never actually expected a student to try that way. But I guess our little Einstein doesn't really count as a "normal" case, anyway. And besides, he already escaped one execution. Let's fix that now, shall we?"

I spoke weakly. "This is my fault...? It is... I know it... I mean, I think I knew all along... or had a feeling, anyway. Because... Sakura... she was supposed to die tomorrow. A day later. When she died... I was still thinking of ways to fix this mess... I thought I still had time..."

"But... why would Sakura kill herself... just because of what you said?" Hina asked.

"I, too, find that highly unlikely." Byakuya said. "Not that anything you've been saying today has sounded particularly likely, but you know what I mean."

"Because she was too strong." I answered. "She was stronger than any of us. So strong, she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice if it meant uniting us against the mastermind... It should've been me. I should've been the one to die... I can't do anything right..." Everyone looked like they had something to say, but nobody responded. "But, fine. If this is how it is... if the mastermind wants to execute me... then let's start the vote."

With Monokuma's laughter filling the room, I grabbed the lever that popped out from the stand in front of me, and took a deep breath. Once I had worked up all my courage, I pulled the lever and selected... myself. With that, my fate was decided, and that was the end of our fourth class trial.

* * *

"Yeah, that's right." Monokuma said, counting up the votes. "The one who manipulated Sakura Ogami into killing herself was... Albert Wright, the Ultimate... Oh yeah, that's right, you don't have a talent!"

"So that's the whole truth, huh? I see..." Byakuya didn't seem very unnerved, but was disappointed.

"I'd also like to point out that this vote was NOT unanimous." Monokuma said. "Chihiro chose the wrong answer!"

The programmer and I stared at each other. I tried to keep my voice steady. "I thought we talked about this... You have to direct your anger at the mastermind, and all that."

"I... I don't want to kill you, too..." He said weakly.

"I know. I'm sorry it had to be this way. But... this is what I want. If my death can mean that you guys get to live, to defeat the mastermind... then I'm happy. Monokuma, will you answer just one more question?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Is... Is Alter Ego gonna be okay?"

The others jumped when I mentioned the A.I. "Why are you-"

"In the game, Monokuma used Alter Ego as a substitute for Sakura's execution. He knew about it's existence since the beginning. But, will he be okay, this time?"

Monokuma laughed. "Oh, I smashed that hunk of junk long ago! Before this trial even started, actually."

"You son-of-a-bitch..." I shook my head. "Alright. Well, I guess this is it. Monokuma... No, not Monokuma. Ju-" Before I could finish my statement, a steel shackle made it's way around my throat, cutting off my oxygen flow. As the chain yanked back, with enough force to snap my neck, I gripped the podium in front of me, struggling to stay on my feet. But, just like the rest of the events up to this point, my struggles were in vain.

The other students had various levels of shock as I was pulled through the curtains behind me into my own execution room. Rather than focus on any of them, however, I glared at Monokuma, at the mastermind behind him, with all of my rage. Time seemed to slow down.

I realized something, as I was headed for my death. Makoto was still alive. They were all still alive. Therefore, there was only a matter of time before the mastermind's plan was foiled. Sure, maybe I failed to save nine of my classmates, but the mastermind is bound to lose. Therefore... I still kinda win. Even if my presence here meant nothing, caused more problems than it was worth, I still fucking win. All I had to do right now was make sure the mastermind got as little satisfaction out of my death as possible.

With that in mind, with the picture of my friends surviving this damned game, I forced a smile to my face. My biggest shit-eating grin. I win, and I was gonna make sure the mastermind knew it. I'll defy them to my dying breath.

As my friends rushed into the execution chamber, I felt my back slam into a mattress or something. It was positioned upright, at about an seventy-degree angle. Or one-hundred and ten, depending how you look at it. The collar still pulled back slightly, choking out my voice. The mattress and I slowly moved along a conveyor.

Monokuma's voice blared from unseen speakers, announcing the title of my execution. " **The Eternal Sleep!** " Straining to look up, I could see a bunch of blades swinging from the ceiling. I closed my eyes. After a few moments passed, I realized I wasn't cut up. I opened my eyes and looked around. The edges of the mattress were cut into the shape of a coffin. To accentuate this, this, a Monokuma flew by, setting up slabs of wood to border the mattress, essentially putting me in an open coffin. Notably, he didn't cover me from view. I continued to smile.

The conveyor suddenly stopped, with the entire right side of my vision being obscured by a massive steel ball. I strained my neck, and saw another ball of equal side hanging from the ceiling. A Monokuma with bolt cutters snipped a wire keeping it in place, sending it hurtling toward me. I stared at my friends, and mouthed one word.

 _Sorry..._

In an instant, all my senses went completely blank.

* * *

 **So, Albert is the blackened. I wonder how many of you saw that one coming. (Or maybe it's more common than I think for the OC to be blackened, I dunno.) I also decided to keep the post-trial conversation as a part of this chapter, because of how short it was. We already know his motive, so the most important part was his execution. Speaking of, I think I designed it pretty well. It's not particularly brutal or torturous, but it's got a theme, and ends in a way that would equal certain, painful death. (I can't imagine getting crushed feels pleasant.) But I wasn't lying in the last chapter when I said the story was nearing it's conclusion.**

 **Survivors-6: Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **Victims-10: Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata, Toko Fukawa, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sakura Ogami, Albert Wright?**

 **In the next chapter... something will happen.**


	25. Chapter 24

**This is, by far, the longest non-trial chapter written in this story. And it's probably gonna keep that honour, since we're nearing the finale. Besides, a lot of the words in this is just exposition from the game. If you really don't care, you could probably skip the second half of this chapter and not miss much.**

 **So, it doesn't seem like Albert's out of the game yet. I mean, I put a question mark next to his name in the victim section last chapter. If you didn't have a single doubt that he was dead, well... You may not be very smart. But that's okay, because neither am I!**

 **Let's kick the new year off with a bang. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Memories faded in and out of my vision. Of course, I couldn't exactly focus. I could only catch bits and pieces. But they were my memories, so it's not something I've never seen before. Either way, I suppose you could say my life was flashing before my eyes. "Flashing" might be too much of an exaggeration, though. It was like reading an autobiography that was arranged out of order.

I felt another memory surfacing. I did my best to try and concentrate on it.

I was seated on a leather couch in an office. There were awards and photos of previous headmasters lined on the shelves across the room, and a bookshelf behind me. Seated on the couch across from me was the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. He was reaching behind him and clicked on a camera that was set up over his shoulder.

"So, Albert. Before we begin, I should let you know that I'll be recording our conversation. I hope you don't mind." He said, looking to me with lavender eyes, not dissimilar to those of my friend's. At least... I think they're similar. My fragmented mind made it hard to recall...

Not knowing how to respond, I simply nodded. I think I remember having conversations with the headmaster before, but I was always too nervous about screwing up Japanese customs that I usually ended up fidgeting the whole time. Even now, I was bouncing my foot in anticipation.

"Now then, shall we get straight to the point?" He asked, sensing my hesitation. "Albert... There's a chance you may have to spend the rest of your life here in the school. Can you accept that?"

I was silent for a long time. But I knew what my answer would be before the memory caught up. "I guess... I have no choice, do I?"

The headmaster nodded. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this."

"I'm just... surprised you came to me for this..." I admitted. "With the shortage of resources, I expected you to go to all the prodigies before asking a reserve course student."

His expression turned sour. I suddenly regretted bringing that up. Obviously, his superiors would force him to help the Ultimates first, even if the option of the reserve course _was_ available. Which I don't think they were. Not after that mass suicide... Technically speaking, I could be considered the sole survivor.

"It's not just that..." The headmaster explained. "I spoke with Mr. Tomonaga. He said that you plan to help the Ultimate Despair? Do you believe you're capable of such a thing?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I guess... I have no choice, do I?"

It was clear he was disappointed by my repeat answer, but that was all I was capable of thinking in the moment. "Well, again, I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this. But I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. As the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, I give you my word."

"I just... I hope Toshihide's trust isn't misplaced. I... I don't know what someone like me can even do... I've been thinking about it for the last year... But I don't have any talent. I'm below average at most things I do. He thinks I can help the Ultimate Despair?"

The headmaster switched off the camera. "I'm not supposed to talk about this... but if it makes you feel any better, Mr. Tomonaga has tried many times to convince our talent-scouts to officially bring you into the primary department."

"As his successor as the Ultimate Physicist, no doubt." I snarked. "Ah, sorry. That was out of line."

"It's fine." Though from his reaction, it was clear it was not fine. "We have all been having a tough time lately. But, Mr. Tomonaga actually argued that you have potential of your own, something we aren't looking close enough to see. Of course, because of your... well, your lacking grades, and indolent attitude, the scouting team didn't pay him much heed. But he believes with your help, the Ultimate Despair can-"

My focus waned, and the memory suddenly started blurring. I could still "see" what was going on, but it was slipping past my conscious mind. Damn.

Toshihide said all that, huh? Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that guy's head.

* * *

Eventually, that memory ended, and as if in response to my remark, another one surfaced. This one felt earlier, but I could never tell.

I was seated in a classroom in Hope's Peak. Toshihide was sitting next to me, helping me with my homework. I think he looked healthier then I ever saw before... or, after, given that I only remember seeing him during the killing game. Well, I saw him before that, but I didn't have memories of it- whatever. His skin had more colour, his hair, while still grey, had more wisps of black in it, and he generally seemed to be in a better mood.

"Come on, Albert. One more equation." He urged me on.

I sighed, and put down my pencil. "It's easy for you to say. You're a super-genius."

He frowned at my disrespectful behaviour, though he usually didn't mind it very much. "I'm sorry. I sometimes forget not everyone's like me. Not that I mean to brag."

"Yeah, haha, look at Albert, he's not an Ultimate." I sighed once more. "I'm surprised how often my friends forget I'm not special."

"You don't need a talent to be special." Toshihide assured me.

"Again, easy for you to say. Y'know, whenever we talk like this, I feel like we just go in circles."

"Well, if you just got back to your math homework, we'd be able to move on." He hinted.

I stared at the question for a moment, plugged the numbers into my calculator, and started writing. "Hey, Toshihide, how did you get into physics, anyway?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't know anything about you. You're worse than Kyoko, in that regard."

Toshihide took a moment to place the name. "You mean Kirigiri-kun? I suppose she is pretty tight-lipped."

"Yeah. She took the longest to befriend, aside from Byakuya. I don't think Byakuya really counts as my friend, though."

"How about a deal?" He suggested. "I'll tell you why I like physics so much, and you can tell me why you're so infatuated with classes 77-B and 78?"

"You noticed, huh? Well, it's not exactly infatuation." Should I explain this? There wasn't anyone around who I was worried about hearing this, anyway. "It's the reason you brought me here. They're all central to the Ultimate Despair's plan."

"They are? That's a shame." He thought for a moment. "So, you wanted to get close to them so you could be in a more advantageous position?"

"Well, not exactly that, either. I just... like their character, y'know? They're all good people, despite their flaws. Even Byakuya. Even when I get frustrated or annoyed with them, I still want to try and stay on their good side. Isn't that what friendship is all about?"

Toshihide nodded knowingly, and turned to the only other person in the room. "I suppose you have a point. Susumu's company can often get annoying, but we're still friends."

"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" The somewhat portly biologist, Susumu Kimura, called out from a desk across the room, without looking up from his research notes for the week.

"Yes, yes. Either way, I suppose it's my turn." He considered what to say before he spoke, something that was usual for him. "I suppose because my father was a physicist, I've always had a strong desire to join him in this field. But that's not all... Any scientist would tell you that their field is the most important and all that, but I truly do believe physics to hold the most important answers."

Susumu coughed a little too loudly from where he sat. Toshihide rolled his eyes. I asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, chemistry can help us answer _what_ we are." He explained. "Biology can answer _how_ we are. But physics? Physics can answer _where_ we are, _when_ we are, and _why_ we are. Previous Ultimate Physicists who graduated from Hope's Peak end up being atomic physicists who discover some minuscule building block to the universe, and bring us one step closer to understand the way everything works. I, however, prefer to look at things on a larger scale, to understand the multiverse, maybe even the omniverse, some day."

"I guess you could call yourself the Ultimate Quantum Physicist, then, huh?" I suggested.

"Perhaps. There are less respectable talents to have, I suppose."

"Do you think you can do it?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Understand the multiverse?"

He paused for dramatic effect, then leaned toward me ever so slightly. "Albert, I'll tell you, I have living proof that travel between universes is certainly possible."

"...Really?"

"Yes. I'm speaking to him right now."

Oh, duh. I facepalmed. "Yeah, that's right. You brought me here from my home world. Against my will, I might add."

Susumu chuckled. "Yeah, Toshi and his old man spent a fortune getting that thing to work. Once they get the kinks worked out, and get that thing patented, they'll be swimming in cash, and people'll be able to travel wherever they want in the multiverse."

"Indeed. Perhaps one day, you will be able to return home." Toshihide told me. "But... I wouldn't hold my breath."

I scratched my head. "Yeah... I still got a job to do, after all." I thought for a moment. "Okay, Toshihide. So you scientists can answer what, where, when, why, and how. But can you answer _who_ we are?"

He smiled at my question. "I'm Toshihide Tomonaga, the Ultimate Physicist. I want my discoveries and inventions to change the world for the better. That's my purpose."

"So you believe in purpose, and you believe it's tied to identity?" I pressed.

He laughed lightly. "You could be a philosopher. Or a psychologist. I have some psychology textbooks, if you're interested. It's a hobby of mine."

"Quit dodging the question."

"And you quit trying to get out of math homework by starting a philosophical debate with me." He countered. "We can talk about purpose and identity later."

As I pouted and turned back to my homework, Toshihide turned back to his friend. He must've seen something in his expression, because he nearly immediately scolded him. "Don't you dare distract him."

Susumu chuckled to himself before speaking anyway. "Hey, Al, speaking of infatuation, you got your eyes on any girls?"

Despite not speaking with Susumu too often, I could tell when he was building up to a joke. I decided to play along, anyway. "Well, they all look pretty nice, in their own way, but I guess I really like..." I paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Nah, never mind. You wouldn't know them."

Susumu, now snickering, revealed his punchline. "And what about you, Toshi?"

Toshihide groaned. "I'm married to my work. Any self-respecting scientist would tell you the same thing."

The biologist was speaking between laughs now, something he was quite skilled at. "I dunno, man. I've been trying to get Tomoko to go out with me for forever. I guess my research is gonna have to accept some kinda polyamorous thing."

Toshihide rolled his eyes. "I did say any _self-respecting_ scientist, didn't I?"

The three of us shared a laugh as the memories slowly faded out.

Man, those two were weird. Just like everyone else at Hope's Peak, I guess.

* * *

I felt an odd sensation. Then again, any sensation was odd, considering I hadn't had any sensations other than memories for the last... how long has it been? I also lost my sense of the passage of time.

But... this felt like sticking your face out a car window, except it was all over me. Suddenly, the formless mass that was my thoughts and memories had taken form. An invisible force molded me back into the shape of a human. I had bones, sinew, muscles, skin. I was covered in clothing.

I took a breath that felt like my very first. I opened my eyes for what felt like the first time. The dim light was blinding. I continued breathing through my nostrils, and was overwhelmed with a pungent, nasty smell. I wanted to pull my shirt over my nose, to rub my eyes, to find out just what the hell's going on, but I waited a moment.

I had to spend a minute slowly cracking every joint in my body. I started small, with my knuckles, wrists, elbows, toes, ankles, knees. Then I worked my way up to my shoulders, hips, and finally, all the way up my spine.

Once it felt like I had gotten every creak out of me, I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Looking around, I found myself in the garbage pit of Hope's Peak Academy. Well, then...

I rubbed my temples and tried to put my mind to work. I wasn't dead, apparently. That's... nice. But... you know when fictional characters say they've prepared themselves for death? And then it doesn't come, and they feel kinda... empty? Yeah... _that_.

But now I'm in this trash room. Not sure how I got here, or how much time has passed. It might be another few days before anyone finds me, or they may have already left the school, and I'm alone here. Neither option sounds very preferable.

I took inventory of myself. To my surprise, my lab coat was gone. I was dressed in a simple Hope's Peak Academy uniform. Check my pockets... nope, nothing. Any tools I might've had aren't gonna help me here. Cool. All I have at my disposal is a bunch of trash, and my own hope. In a pinch, hope could go a long way.

I also noticed something else... silence. I mean, I could hear the sounds of the school building working. But for the first time in forever... my mind was silent. No Toshihide, no mastermind fucking with me. My head was clear. I could think freely again. The feeling was intoxicating.

I carefully stood up, determined to get outta here. My legs shook slightly, but supported me. I took a few steps forward, heading for the giant door on the end of the room. But I only made it a few feet before I heard a loud crash behind me. I tripped from the shock and force, and when I turned, I was greeted with only a desk, and a friend of mine laying nearby.

"Makoto?" From what I could tell, he was unconscious. I glanced up at the massive chute he fell down. The fact that he was still breathing lived up to his talent, I suppose. But I already knew that would happen.

What was news to me here was that I could now gauge the time. They had just got finished with the fifth class trial. And from what little evidence I had, it seemed it went the same way as it did in the game. Great. Just another thing I fucked up.

"...Nng?" I could hear his stirring. "Wh-What...? Where am I? What the heck is going on...? Gh...!" He suddenly rose, shaking his head. I stood off to the side as he stared at all the trash heaps. "No... this isn't a dream."

"You got that right." I said, announcing me presence.

"Al!?" He jumped. "You're... I mean- we all thought you died!"

"So did I, until a couple minutes ago."

He sighed. "Well, we all had our doubts. We all saw you disappear, right before that wrecking ball smashed you. But we weren't sure what had happened after that. In the end, we hoped that maybe that Ultimate Physicist guy had, like, teleported you somehow."

I shook my head. "If he had the ability to do something like that, he would've done it on the sixteen of us the second the killing game started. But then again... I don't have any other explanation for how I'm still alive. Little miracles, maybe...?"

"I don't think that counts as a "little" miracle..." Makoto remarked. "But... a lot has happened since you left."

"Allow me to guess. It has something to do with "Mukuro Ikusaba... The sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school... The one they call the Ultimate Despair... Watch out for her." Is that about right?" With the amount of times the game flashed back to that, I had it burned into my psyche.

He scratched his head. "I forgot... you already know everything, right? Well, actually, she's the seventeenth student."

"You guys still consider me a student here, even after I confessed everything?" I gotta be honest, I was kinda touched.

"Of course. You and Sakura's sacrifice brought us together as a group. Even if that's not how it happened in the world you knew, this one is different."

"Well, thankfully, that means the killing game's almost over. There's just one last class trial to go through..."

"One more?"

"Sorry, I can't give details." I reminded him.

"But... you've already been executed."

"Yeah, but the thing is..." How could I put it without spoilers? "In order to stop the mastermind... we'll have to beat them at their own game. If we break the rules, it's not gonna work as well. Trust me, the quickest way to victory is to follow the school regulations."

"That's not exactly what I meant." He said. "If you were executed, do you still count as a student? Monokuma said the handbooks of the others don't count against the rule of borrowing handbooks, so maybe..."

"There's a loophole in there?" I considered it. "Nah. My execution was unsuccessful. I doubt the mastermind would consider me out of the game just yet. And I'd rather not take any unnecessary risks."

"Yeah, I thought so..."

"Hey, it was a clever idea. But we don't need to bend rules. I'm confident we can do this. All we can do right now is wait for a rescue."

"How can you be sure a rescue is even coming?"

I stared at him. "Because of someone who's alive."

"...Ah. Right."

"Unless someone else died during my absence?"

He shook his head. "No. Just Mukuro and... well, I was supposed to."

"But then Alter Ego saved you."

"Yeah... he used the last of his strength to save me."

"Chihiro really created something amazing. I'm glad his genius wasn't wasted. If there's one thing I don't regret about this whole thing, it's that I was able to save him."

"You and him really are close, aren't you?"

"Heh. Sakura thought the same thing. But I guess it's natural. He _is_ one of my favorite characters, after all."

"Have you been thinking of us as characters this whole time?"

I almost laughed. "At the start I did. Even after the first trial, I did. But I've been getting better at it."

Makoto and I went and found a spot to lie down without getting tetanus. I told him that we won't be able to find any edible food or water down here, so we'd have to wait until our rescue comes. All we could do right now was rest.

"How long do we have to wait?" He asked.

Was that a spoiler? "About a day, if my timeline is right."

He nodded. "Hey, Al, can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not against the rules, go ahead."

"During your execution, you were... smiling. The whole time. I just want to know why."

I sighed. "Well, even though I thought I was about to die... I was confident that I won."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said earlier, the killing game's almost over. I knew you guys would be able to get through it. You don't need me to do it. So I decided to be happy before I died."

"But you're still alive."

"That's true. And as long as that's true, I'll fight with everything I got to keep you guys safe. That's a promise. Now get some sleep."

He rolled over and, within minutes, was snoring away. Despite my exhaustion, I felt a restlessness that wouldn't go away. I wanted answers. Most pressingly, why wasn't Toshihide in my head anymore? Can't say I miss it too bad, but it's odd. It must've been hours before I finally fell to sleep.

* * *

The second crash heard during my time down here was almost as loud as the first, but it did it's job of waking me up.

"What the-!?" Makoto jumped up. He looked to the new pile of trash in the room. "Did a giant piece of trash just fall down here...?" The two of us got up and walked over to inspect the trash. A voice called out.

"A giant piece of trash? Rude." Pulling herself out of the garbage bag was Kyoko in all her purple glory, and a cup of noodles on her head. Immediately, she scrunched her face in disgust. "This place smells awful."

"K-Kyoko!?"

"You look like you're doing better than I expected..." Her eyes widened slightly when she saw me. "Al. So this is where you ended up after your execution."

"Nice to see you, too, sunshine."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you."

He blinked. "I'm glad to hear that, Kyoko... umm... you've got a bit of garbage in your hair..."

She glanced up, then gave a quick, sharp shake to remove the cup noodle. "First, I have something for you." She held out a pair of buns and a bottle of water. "I only anticipated bringing enough for Makoto, but you could split it. Go ahead and eat it. We can talk once you're finished."

"I'll pass." I said. "I don't have much of an appetite."

"Really? You've been stuck down here for days."

"Actually... I think my little disappearing trick put me out of it for a bit. I only came to right before Makoto showed up."

"Still, you must be hungry." Makoto offered a bun once more.

"I'll have some water." I insisted. "I can eat once we're home free."

Makoto, with no more hesitation, downed the buns and half the water in under a minute. "Whew, that really hit the spot! Now I've got all the energy I need to keep going!"

"Alright, don't rub it in my face." I sat back to observe a game of fifty questions.

"So neither of you have given up, then."

"Of course not!" Makoto declared. "After all, the fact that I can keep moving forward is about all I'm good at..."

"Well, that's not such a bad thing to be good at." Kyoko said with a smile.

"As for me..." I said after taking a few sips of water. "There's not really any point in giving up at this point. Not when I know we can get out of here."

"But Kyoko... Why'd you come to rescue me?" Makoto asked. Dumb question.

"To pay a debt. Or, no... to atone."

"Atone...?" He repeated.

"During the trial, even though you knew I was lying, you didn't say anything."

"So... you knew that I knew..."

"But even though I knew, I did nothing to help you. I... abandoned you."

"Don't say that! You didn't abandon me!"

"No, that's exactly what I did. I abandoned you in order to save my own life. You were trying to save me, and I couldn't bring myself to do the same for you. But listen, not that I'm trying to make excuses, but... there was a reason I had to survive, no matter the cost."

"Why did you have to survive?" He asked.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything... The reason I have to survive... is so that I can do what I came to this school to do."

"What?"

"I made up my mind to come to Hope's Peak Academy for one very important reason."

"So you have some reason for coming to Hope's Peak?"

"That's right. At least, I did, once." She responded vaguely.

"Once...?"

"Until recently... I'd forgotten what it was."

"Sounds like a bad case of laser-guided amnesia." I joked.

She nodded quietly, then asked "Do you remember, Makoto? Do you remember the first thing that happened to each of us as soon as we arrived at this school?"

"You're talking about when we fainted, right?" Makoto answered. "I fainted, and when I woke up... I was trapped here."

"I fainted, too. And when _I_ woke up... I noticed a strange feeling of... separation within myself. A disconnection. Thinking back on it now, at that point my memory was gone. At that time... I'd forgotten. I couldn't remember why I'd come to this school, and I couldn't remember what my "ultimate" ability was."

"But... what would make you forget all that?"

"Strange, isn't it?" Kyoko turned to me. "It's hard to imagine it happened by chance. It seems much too convenient."

"Are you saying you think you lost your memory because...?"

"I don't think. I'm positive it was the work of the mastermind. They stole my memory..." She continued to look to me.

I waved her off. "I can't say too much, but... well, you're on the right track."

"B-But... why would they want to do that?" Makoto asked.

"There's only one reason I can come up with. Because of my purpose, and my ability. Somehow, they would interfere with the mastermind's plans. And it could also mean... somehow, my memories may be connected to the mystery of this school, and the mastermind. Which is why I have to get them back. That's why I've been investigating things by myself this whole time."

I nodded. "I'm different, because Toshihide managed to convince the mastermind to let me participate- long story- so knowing what's gonna happen is my thing. They knew I was too much of a coward to screw up their plans too badly, so they let me in. But they couldn't take that chance with you."

Makoto seemed doubtful. "But if what you say is true, why didn't you ask the rest of us to help you?"

"If I did that, and we all worked together as one, the mastermind would have noticed right away. Plus... There's always the chance that the mastermind is actually one of us..."

"What...?"

"Well, don't make too big a deal of it. It's just a possibility. But since it _is_ a possibility, we can't ignore it, right?"

"That's why you distanced yourself." I said. "Well, aside from just having a lone wolf personality."

"That being said, there was a limit to what I could do by myself. Which is why I asked Makoto to help me."

"But... why me?"

"Because among everyone, you were least likely to be the mastermind. That was just intuition, but..."

"I-I see... Your intuition was right, though. There's no way an ordinary kid like me could've been the mastermind."

"Well, it'd be a good twist." I said. "Y'know, if you weren't the POV character. But I dunno whether or not to be insulted or flattered that Kyoko'd think I could be the mastermind. Though I suppose I could pull it off if I had the resources, since I know the mastermind's whole plan."

"Funny. Because of your fluctuating behaviour, I was conflicted on whether or not to _suspect_ you as the mastermind." She said.

"Gh...!" Makoto looked like he just realized something.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"O-Oh, yeah... it's nothing."

She folded her arms. "Even now, I still trust you, you know. It's just... Al's right, I'm not used to relying on others. I know I never asked you for help the right way, so I understand if you're not convinced..."

"You said you had a reason for doing all that investigating on your own... So... how'd that turn out? Were you able to remember anything?"

"I think there's still a lot I don't remember. But at the very least... I was finally able to recall my purpose, and my ability."

"You mentioned your ability..."

"My ability- what everyone should have known me for... I'm the Ultimate Detective." She paused dramatically. "And the reason I came to Hope's Peak Academy... There was someone I had to find here in the school."

"You had to find someone...? Who?"

"Well... It was the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy."

"The headmaster!? Why did you want to find the headmaster!?"

"Because he's my father."

"What!?"

"I was separated from him as a child. As it turned out, he became the headmaster of Hope's Peak." Hell of a coincidence, but I haven't questioned anything else up until this point. Okay, yes I have, but point being.

"Then that explains..." Makoto started. "When Alter Ego told us how he thought the headmaster was involved..."

"My memory hadn't come back at that point. But when he said that, I felt... strange. It makes perfect sense now, of course, since my whole purpose for coming here was to find him."

"That makes sense..."

"But listen, Makoto. I want to make this perfectly clear, so there's no misunderstanding... I said the headmaster wasn't the mastermind, but I didn't say that to protect him. I only said what I felt based on what I'd seen when I snuck into the headmaster's room."

"Then... what did you see in there?"

"The room had been ransacked." She explained. "The shelves were a mess, the desk drawers dumped on the floor... The only conclusion is that someone who didn't know where anything was had been in there."

"You mean... the mastermind, right?"

"That was my assumption, yes. And to confirm my suspicion... I decided to investigate the 2nd floor or the the key I'd found." She produced an ugly-ass key with Monokuma's face on it. That was a redundant statement.

"But... why there?"

"Because I also found this in the headmaster's room." She produced a stack of documents and handed them to Makoto.

"This is... some kind of map?"

"It's a layout of the entirety of Hope's Peak Academy. I found it in the headmaster's room, along with Mukuro's profile and that key. The map showed that the second floor was home to a number of rooms meant for faculty use. Some of the staff must've had to stay overnight from time to time. And I figured the headmaster would have some kind of private room there... I assumed that if that were true, that room would likely hold more clues. So I went to check... And that's when I finally remembered. I remembered that my purpose was to find the owner of that room."

"So you went there to see if the headmaster really did have a private room there..."

"But once I got there, I noticed that the 2nd floor of the dorms didn't have any cameras or monitors."

"So... what was it like? That part of the school, I mean..."

"It's hard to describe. All I can say is... The moment I saw it, I realized..." She glanced at me. "...whatever's going on in this school is more horrific than we ever imagined." I gave a solemn nod.

"Wh-What do you mean...?"

"I can't explain it. You need to see it for yourself. And I'm sure you'll get your chance soon enough... Of course, once I got to the 2nd floor of the dorms, there were no cameras, and no monitors. Which is why I had no idea what was going on in the rest of the building."

"It has to do with Mukuro Ikusaba, doesn't it?"

"Just to be perfectly clear, I didn't kill her. And I know it wasn't you, either."

Makoto nodded. "I know you're right. But that just means... Everyone but you and me had an alibi. So then who _did_ kill her...?"

"What I can say for sure is that the mastermind is directly involved. To begin with, the point of the class trial of Mukuro Ikusaba... was to get me killed."

"Get you killed...?"

"I stole that key and disappeared, and in retaliation they wanted to draw me out and eliminate me. That was the point of the class trial."

"It was...?"

"It's not like it's below them." I said. "During Sakura's trial, they saw a chance to kick me out of the game, and they took it."

"But the mastermind knew they couldn't interfere directly." Kyoko pointed out.

"You mean... because of the school regulations?"

"Exactly. The mastermind is adamant about following the rules, and with that rule in place, they couldn't step in. Since they couldn't kill us directly, they tried to use the class trial to do it. There's one other thing I'd like to point out about the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba..."

"What's that?"

"There was a point where Mukuro may not have become the victim... It could have been you, Makoto...!"

"I could have become the victim...?"

"You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Do you mean...?" He seemed suddenly worried and lost in thought.

"I can hear them, you know." Kyoko claimed. "The footsteps of the god of death."

"What...?"

"I can hear the god of death as he moves. That ability naturally draws me into cases, just like this. Which is exactly what happened with you... I was in the dorms, and I had a sudden sense of dread. I looked down the stairwell... and I saw a white shadow cross the corridor. I gave chase right away. As I followed it, I saw the shadow go into your room... I ran into your room, and I saw what was happening. I intervened immediately, of course. That wasn't the end of things, of course. I stopped them, but that led to... Whoever the masked assailant was, they ended up dead. And their murder was disguised, and the dojo key ended up in my room... It all has to be the work of the mastermind, in an attempt to use the class trials to eliminate me..."

Makoto considered this. "So all this would mean that whoever killed Mukuro is also the mastermind, right?"

"I don't have conclusive evidence, but that's what I think."

"But that's really bad if true. That means the mastermind can kill whoever they want if they feel like it." He paused for a moment. "Wait, but doesn't that create another contradiction? The mastermind wanted to use the class trial to try and kill you cuz they couldn't interfere, right?"

"You're right. That _is_ a contradiction. And it's not just Mukuro... They needed the class trial to kill me, but seemed ready to kill you in your room... Everything they did is a contradiction."

"It even goes back to Sakura's trial." I said. "They eliminated me because I was getting too defiant. Sure, you could argue I'm the culprit of that case, but... that's not how the mastermind works. I played two Danganronpa games full of trials, and the mastermind was always considered the one who delivered the fatal blow to be the culprit. Someone in my position, even if they intended to kill, they wouldn't be considered the culprit."

"So... what does it all mean?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko smiled smugly. "It means that the mastermind is the one who's been cornered."

"Huh...?"

"Just a little more... A little more, and I should be able to figure out the mastermind's identity. The identity of... the other Ultimate Despair."

"The _other_ Ultimate Despair...?"

"There's no doubt that Mukuro was the Ultimate Despair, and that she's dead. But I don't think the Ultimate Despair is just one person."

"It's not...?"

"If you think about it, "the Ultimate Despair" seems to implicate whoever caused that event."

"You're talking about..."

"The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history." I cut in. "An event that supposedly took place a full year before the events of this killing game."

"That despicable group whose only purpose and motivation comes from despair..."

"Then they're..."

"Make no mistake..." Kyoko clarified. "They're the root of all the evil that has forced us to go through this. _That_ is the Ultimate Despair. And that is our real enemy."

We all paused. After a dramatic minute, I decided to cut the tension with "Hey, maybe we should focus on getting the hell out of here."

Kyoko nodded. "Figuring out the rest of the story can come after."

"Yeah, you're right..." Makoto agreed. He looked up at the only set of doors in this place. "Hey, Kyoko. We can use that key of yours to open this door, right?"

"Let's find out." Kyoko walked over and stuck the key in the door.

When it clicked, Makoto cheered "Yes! It opened!"

"And now we can get out of here. Let's go."

"Sounds good." We pushed open the door and found a vertical shaft with a single metal ladder rising up into the darkness.

"Aw, shit, I almost forgot about this." I groaned.

"We have to climb that ladder?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. It'll lead us to that hatch in the trash room. But it's a bit of a long climb."

Makoto approached the ladder. "Well, we might as well get started now, then." And he started climbing.

I turned to Kyoko, waiting for her to get moving. She simply stared at me. "I'm wearing a skirt."

"Ah. So you are." I grabbed the rungs on the ladder. "But then, you can't get mad if I fall on you midway up."

She gaze up into the darkness. "If you fall, you'll have something much worse than me to deal with."

"My worst enemy. Gravity."

* * *

Skirt, my ass. I could barely see my hands on the ladder in front of me, let alone Makoto's feet above me. The only indication I wasn't alone was the light, echoing metal clangs as Makoto and Kyoko climbed.

"I had no idea we were so far down..." Makoto said, breaking the silence.

"Don't lose your footing." Kyoko warned. "If you slip, I won't be able to catch you..."

"Y-Yeah, I'll be careful..." He said, suddenly sounding more nervous. Bro, you better not fall on me. "Um, so Kyoko... there's something I wanted to ask you. You said you were the Ultimate Detective, right? So how long have you been doing detective work?"

"How long...? Ever since I can remember. I come from a long line of detectives. Detective work is in my blood. There was a time when being a detective was considered a sacred duty. My family's always seen it that way."

"Then... is your family famous?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. Even among actual detectives, many people haven't heard of us."

"The way you phrase it, you sounds kinda like L from Death Note." I joked. "The kinda guy you call in for issues of national security."

"It's not as dramatic as that." She said. "We just do our best to remain unseen, is all."

"But... how come?" Makoto asked. "It's like your family tradition, right? So..."

"Because we take pride in it. A detective is neither light nor shadow. We represent neither justice nor evil. That is how we can uncover the absolute truth. We stand neutral in all things. And to do that, we have to stand separate from the rest of society. Which is why we've made a conscious effort to conceal our existence."

"A conscious effort...?"

"It's kind of old-fashioned, and I can't say it's entirely rational... But it's our family creed, and we do what we can to protect it. Because, like I said, it's our source of pride. And yet... I... gave up some of that pride."

"Huh...?"

"In order to enter Hope's Peak, I had to reveal myself to the school. I did it knowing that it was something a true Kirigiri detective would never do."

"It was because that's how much you wanted to reconnect with your dad, right?" Makoto guessed. "There's no shame in that."

"...Reconnect...? I had absolutely no desire to reconnect with my father."

"Huh...? B-But... you'd be reuniting after all those years, right? You would've had so much to talk about..."

"There's nothing I want to talk to my father about. There is something I want to _say_ to him, though."

"What...?"

"No matter what it takes, I have to find him and tell him, face to face...

"Wh-What is it...?"

"I want to sever all ties with him. The last time I saw him... I was still very young. So I don't remember myself, but apparently he was extremely intelligent. He was in line to become the next head of the Kirigiri family. He was talented, he had a promising future. But he had no interest in detective work. So he cut himself off from the family. Not long after that, my mother died, and he simply... ran away. He went to my grandfather, and they had a huge argument. And young as I was... he left me behind."

"I-I'm sure there was a reason for that. I'm sure your dad wanted to take you with him."

"If that's true, then I need to thank him. Thank him for leaving me... Because unlike him, I take pride in the work I do. I take pride in my family name. So every last part of me is happy he didn't take me with him. If I'd gone with him, I never would have had the chance to become a detective."

"Still, if all you wanted to do was disown him, couldn't you have just set up a meeting with him or something? You didn't have to go through the work of unveiling yourself." I pointed out. Her silence was threatening, and I decided to to push it.

"I don't blame him, you know." She said after we climbed a few more feet. "He had his own life to live. That's what anyone in my position might say, right? But it's not true... But there's one thing... One thing I can never forgive."

"Really...?"

"The way everyone else looked at me. I was never sad about being left behind. Like I said, I think it was a good thing. But when the rest of my family looked at me, they saw something different. They only saw me as the little girl that was abandoned by her father. That's how they see me even to this day. His shadow has been following me my entire life. I'm sick of it. I need him out of my life. I need to step out of his shadow. That's why I have to find him, and tell him we're no longer family. In order to settle the past... In order to remove him from my life forever... I have no doubt he forgot about me years ago."

Her voice was as calm as ever, but there was a fire behind it that made it doubtless that she was serious. Makoto asked "B-But... you're family. To just cut him out of your life like that..."

"Our only connection is through blood, nothing more." Kyoko said, a little too quickly. "Are we connected by heart and soul? No. Is blood really enough to call someone family?"

"Yeah, gonna have to give this one to Kyoko." I said. "I mean, I love my dad and all, but if he wasn't there for most of my life, I don't think I'd give two shits about him."

Makoto sounded shocked, but spoke to me next. "Speaking of family, Al... your family is still in another world, right?"

"...That's right."

"Will you ever be able to see them again?"

"Toshihide says it's probably impossible, and I'm inclined to believe him. But, hey, if I can prepare myself to die happy, I can take living without my family. I'll miss them, but... it's necessary. At least this way, I won't have to, like, watch them die or anything." I paused, and muttered "I've seen enough death already..."

After climbing for another little while, Makoto stopped. "Looks like this is it."

"On the other side of this door... Hope's Peak is waiting for us." Kyoko said.

"We're... back. Well, here goes nothin'..." With a creak, light bathed the tunnel. We made our way, up, and we found ourselves in the trash room.

I took a seat on the floor to rest my limbs after the long climb. "Okay... out of the frying pan, into the fire."

"But I can't believe how long that ladder was." Kyoko admitted. "I'm exhausted..."

Makoto breathed. "Kyoko... thank you. We never would've gotten out of there without you."

"No thanks necessary. I was just returning the favor."

"So... now what do we do? I'm glad I didn't die, of course, but if the mastermind finds out... And I'm worried about you, too. You helped me, so they might..."

"You're worried?"

"Y-Yeah, of course."

"Then let's just get a concrete answer."

"Huh...?"

"Let's ask Monokuma if there's a problem with you escaping."

"W-Wait, that's-!"

"If we try to hide, it's only a matter of time till we're found out. And it's not like we can run away." She pointed at the room's surveillance camera.

"So you're saying rather than stressing out over getting caught, we should just give up now?"

"Don't worry. What you think is going to happen, isn't. Because the mastermind is the one that's ensnared."

"You said something like that before. What does it mean...?"

I cut in. "It means the mastermind exposed a chink in their armour when they set up Mukuro's death. All we need is a retrial, and we can strike at that chink, and end this killing game once and for all. Besides... I'm tired of running. We finally have the chance to be on the offensive, and you can be sure as hell I'm gonna take it."

Prepare yourself, Monokuma. I'm back with a vengeance, and I _will_ take you down!

* * *

 **Good. Albert's not dead, he got some visions of his past at Hope's Peak, and the mastermind is ensnared. The final class trial is approaching. Albert's not gonna break the rules, because that would just be a stupid sacrifice that wouldn't really get them anywhere. He's decided that the best approach for this final stretch will be to play by the rules.**

 **Survivors-7: Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Kyoko Kirigiri, Albert Wright**

 **Victims-10: Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata, Toko Fukawa, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sakura Ogami, Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **In the next chapter, we'll take the fight to the mastermind.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Not much to say about this chapter. Most of it is just repeat of the game, and the rest is the investigation for the final trial. Still, what these last couple chapters lacked in substance will be made up as we near the end.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

I walked into the gym alongside Makoto and Kyoko, certain that this would be the final time I enter this room. Almost immediately, Monokuma's voice started irritating me. "Hey hey hey hey hey hey HEY!" He suddenly appeared in front of us. "Kyoko I don't mind so much. But Makoto's supposed to be dead! What's HE doing here!?"

"I'm also here." I decided to point out.

He turned to me in mock surprise. "Oh, you're alive, too! Sorry, you just look so pathetic and not-talented, I mistook you for a dead body! But you were both supposed to be punished! Did Kyoko help you?"

"So what if I did? What will you do?" Kyoko dared.

"If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed." Monokuma paraphrased. "It's unfortunate, but that _is_ the rule... So now I gotta punish you again! And this time I won't leave anything to chance!"

Makoto turned to his friend. "K-Kyoko...!"

Kyoko shrugged. "Do whatever you feel you have to."

"What!?"

"But before you do, let me just say one thing. If you execute Makoto, that means you lose. Not that that matters to you, right?"

"Huh?" Monokuma stopped for a moment. "I...lose? You! Explain yourself! What do you mean by that!?"

"Well you set up this latest class trial yourself, right?" She asked. "I was getting in your way, so you wanted an excuse to kill me. I was supposed to be chosen as the blackened and then executed, right?"

"H-Hey, what are you talking about?"

"But when Makoto chose to overlook my lie, your plan came crashing down. The results of the trial weren't at all what you were expecting. Because you never imagined that in that position, one person would protect another like that. And in response to that unexpected development... you reacted by proclaiming _Makoto_ the blackened, and then trying to execute _him_. You made the choice out of desperation. No, more than that... You must have realized that Makoto, who refused to be manipulated, was a threat to you, as well."

"As is the fatal flaw in every killing game." I stated. "Something that can't be fixed, no matter how many rules you stack on. The earlier trials always act as a... ritual for weeding out the weak, but by the fifth or sixth trial, all that's left is those you failed to manipulate, those too strong to be pushed around any longer." I glared at the bear, at the mastermind behind them. "You can take my word for it. I know what's going to happen, after all."

"And then there was _another_ unexpected development waiting for you." Kyoko continued. "An entity that would throw a wrench, so to speak, in your precious execution machinery."

"Alter Ego..." Makoto said.

"You never imagined the possibility of a being that could come to our aid even after you'd "killed" it. Now, here's the absolute truth. Makoto didn't kill Mukuro. You did. So executing Makoto for it would surely be a violation of your rules, which I know you love so much. If the blackened is exposed, they alone will be executed. That's what you told us, right?"

"Hmph. And that means I lose?" Monokuma shrugged. "You talk a big game. You're saying the blackened is me and not Makoto? And you can prove this, right?"

"No, I can't." Kyoko admitted.

Monokuma stared at us for a solid second. "What is this, a comedy routine? To make such bold claims without a shred of evidence..."

"I don't have any right now, but with a little more time I guarantee I'll find some." Kyoko corrected. "Because no matter how hard you try to bury it, there is only ever one absolute truth."

"And now you're trying to talk like some kind of famous detective type?"

"If Makoto really was the killer, he never would have come to you willingly like this. He would have feared for his life, feared another execution. He would have tried to run and hide. He would have been gripped by the despair you love to inspire. But here we are- confronting you with nothing but hope in our hearts."

"And that's supposed to be enough to convince me in the absence of evidence?"

"It's not you I'm trying to convince. If you were to execute Makoto now, everyone out there watching this would be extremely displeased."

"Huh...?" Makoto realized what she meant.

"Imagine what everyone out there would think if you killed Makoto... They would assume that you killed him because what we said is exactly right. Despair can never kill hope. Of course, you can say we're just making this all up. You're welcome to prove us wrong. No, you have no choice _but_ to prove it. Because if you kill Makoto without proving your own innocence, you'll be accepting your own defeat. If you want to earn our despair "fair and square"... then I suggest you take my advice."

"..." Monokuma stared angrily. "So? What is this "advice" of yours?"

"To do Mukuro's trial over again. Only this time, you follow the school regulations to ensure a fair trial. It's time for one last showdown- one final battle between hope... and despair! Well? That would make for a proper climax, wouldn't you say?"

Monokuma remained still for a few moments, clearly because his controller was lost in thought. Then, he chuckled. "Kehehe... Interesting. Beary interesting indeed!"

"...Beary?" Makoto repeated.

"Oh, I was getting bored, so I decided to change things up a little. So, time for bear jokes! Now, what you've suggested might be pawsible. It would certainly make for one honey of a climax!"

"Does that mean you accept?" Kyoko asked.

"If we do things your way, that'll be enough to convince you _and_ the viewers, right? And it would cause you unbearable despair, right? Then I'm prebeared to agree to your term! Will your hope win out? Or will my desbear claim victory...? Let's have one final grizzly showdown! But this is the long-awaited climax, right? Just guessing the killer is bearly a fitting end. So for this final face-off, you'll have to unearth all the mysteries that have been bearied here!"

"All the mysteries...?" Makoto repeated.

"That's right. Every last mystery that's pawing around the school. If you can do that... then that'll be enough to koalafy as a victory for you!"

Kyoko still smirked. "That's what we've been trying to do all along..."

"Okay, well, good! Then let's bear it all! If you can claw your way to the truth of Mukuro's death, AND solve the mysteries of this school... then you win! But if you _can't_ do all that..."

"We'll all face execution. Right?" Kyoko finished.

"Kehehe... I can bearely contain my excitement... When you learn the whole truth... what kind of despair will you show me?"

"We're as excited as you are, I'm sure." Kyoko assured him. "When we've uncovered every last truth, how will the Ultimate Despair reveal their own despair...? But before we get started, I want to clarify one more thing. Do you remember the rule? When one student kills another, that's when a class trial is held."

"I remember that, fur sure. So what?"

"I just want to confirm, that _is_ what you said, right? And it's a true statement?"

"Kehehe. You don't have to be so suspicious. I've said it before, but it bears repeating... Everything is based on the school regulations. And having a trial for Mukuro is no exception to that. Kehehe... It's a very polarizing approach, I know, but- okay, enough puns."

"Thank god." I said. "Those puns were more painful than my own execution."

"Anyway, here's a hint... I'm sure I told you this already, but... this killing game began with seventeen participants, all of them high school students. And the only people to take a single step in Hope's Peak since the killing game began... are those seventeen students."

"What...?" Makoto said. Despite knowing it was coming, I almost reacted similarly. Seventeen? Including all the characters, plus me, that equals seventeen. But what about Toshihide? Then again, I guess I never had any indication that he was _in_ the school, I just kinda assumed, since he knew what was going on. Maybe he was watching the broadcast somewhere? If the Ultimate Despairs could watch the killing game, I guess he could, too.

"Are you telling the truth?" Kyoko asked. Monokuma didn't respond.

"Why'd he go quiet all of a sudden...?" Makoto asked.

Monokuma suddenly started laughing, and then snapped "I'm done talking! I got nothin' left to say to you! So get lost, would ya!?"

"Why so mad!?" Makoto yelped.

"He seems... emotionally unstable." Kyoko decided.

"Uh, yeah, have you even met Monokuma?" I asked.

"Leave me alone!" Monokuma demanded. "Get outta here!"

Makoto backed away, to the door. "O-Okay, I'm going. I just... You're really gonna let me go? Me and Al?"

The bear stared at us for a moment. "Hmph. I don't even care anymore. You're all gonna get your punishment later anyway. I need to start getting it ready. A super duper extra special punishment, overflowing with despair... Puhu... Puhuhu... Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..."

Kyoko shook her head. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Okay..." Makoto said, and the three of us headed for the door.

"Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..."

We stepped out into the gym entryway, and closed the door behind us to silence the laughter. I sighed. "Gotta be honest, I wasn't sure I'd be leaving that alive. In fact, I'm not even sure why he let me leave that alive."

Makoto nodded, and turned to the detective. "Kyoko... thank you. Everything I have right now is because of you."

"Don't thank me just yet." She said. "The real battle is still ahead of us."

"Yeah, true..."

"But still, I'm glad it worked out. I wasn't sure if the enemy would accept my proposal."

"B-But honestly, why would the mastermind agree to that?" Makoto asked. "I mean, they don't stand to gain anything from a final showdown, do they?"

"They had no choice but to accept." Kyoko explained.

"Huh...?"

"It's all because of that one moment that the mastermind let their guard down, like I said."

"So when was it that the mastermind let their guard down...?"

"I wasn't there to hear it myself, but do you remember what the mastermind said? They said they had hijacked the airwaves to broadcast our school life to the outside world, right?"

"Y-Yeah, they definitely said that..."

"And what did you think when you heard that? Pretty hard to believe, right?"

"Well... I mean, the idea of actually taking over the airwaves seems so... unbelievable." Makoto said.

Kyoko nodded. "It's not exactly something you hear about happening very often, so it's hard to believe. In other words, that kind of thing is extremely difficult to pull off. And yet somehow... the mastermind was able to do it. But think of it another way- there must've been some reason they _had_ to do something that difficult."

"A reason...?"

"By the way, "just for kicks" ain't an answer." I said.

"They had to show the world something, no matter the cost- us killing each other."

"They wanted to show the world...?"

"The mastermind has been very adamant about not killing us directly, but forcing us to kill each other. And all their rules and regulations were designed to encourage that."

"Yeah, that makes sense. If those stupid regulations didn't exist, nobody would've killed anybody..."

"So the mastermind's ultimate goal was to make us kill each other, and show that off to the world."

"But... why?"

She shrugged. "To prove a point, most likely."

"Prove... a point?"

"The outside world has a certain name for the students of Hope's Peak, right? A certain concept..."

"You're talking about "hope," right?" Makoto realized.

"And for those of us who represent hope to kill each other and sink into despair... The mastermind wants to world to see that, to try and prove that despair is better than hope. That's their goal, as the Ultimate Despair."

"...What?" Makoto was slack-jawed. "But that... that's ridiculous!"

"You're right. It _is_ ridiculous, completely irrational. It's the kind of thing that nobody but those who call themselves the Ultimate Despair would devise. That group who's only purpose and motivation comes from despair..."

"B-But-!" Makoto struggled to accept this reasoning. "Is that really their only reason for making the rest of us suffer!?"

"I know how angry it must make you. And yet... that same motivation is what led to the mastermind revealing their weakness."

"What...?"

"Because their goal is to broadcast this killing game to the world... the mastermind has had to be more particular than is reasonable about their own regulations. If the mastermind simply ignored their rules, this wouldn't have been a "game," but a one-sided slaughter. At least, that's how those who are watching this would have seen it."

"And that's why the mastermind couldn't kill any of us themselves?"

"That is precisely the reason. No matter how much they may hate what I'm doing, I haven't violated a single one of their regulations. Junko broke the rules, so she was punished. But in my case, they couldn't lay a finger on me. So instead, they tried to use the class trial, following all the proper rules, to get me killed. They began a trial that didn't have an answer, then made me out to be the killer."

"But even that didn't work..."

"Yes, thanks to you. And due to that failure, the mastermind took yet another risk. They attempted to kill you instead, who _also_ was not the killer."

"And when that fact was exposed on live TV to the entire outside world... the mastermind had to accept your suggestion?"

"To prove that despair is better than hope, they have to defeat us in perfect form..." She explained. "It would only do the mastermind harm to have it shown that they'd violated their own regulations."

"But all of that was just a hunch, right? And you were still able to get the mastermind to accept your challenge..."

"Well, it's only thanks to you that we got that chance. Because you believed in my, another path opened up."

"Still, I can't believe how much of the masterminds thoughts and plans you were able to figure out. I didn't have the slightest clue..."

"In the end, though, I couldn't prove any of it. It was just my reasoning. Essentially, I was making a bet. But it looks like I got it right. This time, at least, I won the bet." She let out a quick, very un-Kyoko-like sigh. "To be honest, I haven't been that nervous in a long time."

"I totally couldn't tell you were nervous at all..." Makoto assured her. "You seemed totally confident from the moment we decided to talk to him."

"Well, presenting a strong demeanor is a fundamental part of negotiations and persuasion, wouldn't you say? Plus, if I'd shown my uneasiness, that would have just made you that much more uneasy. Anyway, we can't relax just yet. All we've done is earn another chance to fight. We have to win this time. Or everything we've gone through will have been for nothing..."

"You're right..."

"But before we begin the final battle, we have to tell the others what's going on."

"True, but now we know who our real enemy is. All we have to do is work together with everyone and defeat the mastermind...!"

"Work together with everyone..." Kyoko repeated. "Is that really possible?"

"...Huh?"

"Anyway, right now we have to go find the others. They're probably in the dorms somewhere. Shall we go?"

* * *

When we arrived at the dining hall, we were greeted by a Monokuma who's sound chip must've been glitched. "Skrgh yaGfew, anji! fzzlbRff#[]"

I covered my ears. "Yeah, okay, forgot that's supposed to happen."

"Hrskzzzz_dat.; EgspllER"

"Is he... broken?" Makoto asked.

"I suppose his emotional instability reached it's limit." Kyoko guessed.

"aG^3. 4sum=(SEN|akt~_61!" The Monokuma disappeared as quickly as it came.

Makoto scratched his head. "Jeez... What the heck?"

"I wonder what that was all about..." Kyoko said.

As we stood there stunned, we heard a voice. "Ah-! Is that... Makoto? And Al?" Suddenly, Hina, followed by Byakuya, Celeste, and Chihiro, ran up to us.

"Y-You guys!" Makoto smiled wider than he had all day.

"It is! There's no two ways about it, that's them!"

"Th-They really survived!?" Chihiro asked.

"Jeez... you're like stubborn little cockroaches, you know that?" Byakuya remarked.

"Indeed." Celeste agreed. "Though I can't say they're a sorry sight right now."

Makoto started getting teary-eyed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling emotional, either. I was pleasantly surprised when Chihiro tackled me in a hug. However, before we could have a moment or anything, he backed off. "Wait... What's that smell?"

"Now that you mention it, the air suddenly seems rather pungent." Celeste stepped away from us.

Hina jumped back. "It's Makoto, too! He smells like a wet dog!"

With a sigh, the two of us stepped away from the group. "That was fun while it lasted." I said.

"There's no time to indulge in an extended happy reunion." Kyoko said. "We need to explain to everyone what happened with Monokuma."

"Explain...?" Byakuya repeated. "Explain what?"

"Basically, the mastermind's agreed to let Makoto and I live, on a condition." I explained.

"I need to tell you all about... the last trial." Makoto said.

"Last class trial...?" Hina repeated.

"We're going to redo Mukuro's trial." Kyoko told them.

"What!? Seriously!?"

"What's the point of redoing it?" Celeste asked. "Makoto killed her, did he not?"

"No, I didn't do it! Like I keep telling you..."

"Makoto isn't the killer." Kyoko said. "And of course it's not me or any of you."

"What you're saying is, it was all the work of the mastermind." Byakuya guessed.

"The mastermind killed Mukuro?" Chihiro asked.

"That's right. It was all an elaborate trap contrived by the mastermind. Makoto spotted the trap in time, and did what he had to to stop it. But his decision meant that _he_ would be the one to die."

"You spotted the trap, did you Makoto?" Byakuya said, somewhat uneasy.

"But executing Makoto, who _wasn't_ the blackened, is a clear violation of the school regulations. The rules state that _only_ the blackened is to be executed. The mastermind broke their own rules. Which is why I went and negotiated with them to have the trial one more time."

"And the mastermind agreed!?" Hina yelped. "Does that mean they really did break the rules...?"

"They had no choice but to agree." Byakuya realized. "You used the TV broadcast to gain the leverage you needed, didn't you?"

"Very observant of you." Kyoko complimented.

"I recall what you said at the end of the last trial... When you said "Now it's the mastermind that's ensnared," that's what you were referring to."

"Knowing all this... what do we do now?" Celeste asked.

"It's about who killed Mukuro, right?" Hina said. "So our job is to expose the mastermind...?"

"But there's more to it than that, correct?" Byakuya guessed.

"Um, yeah..." Makoto hesitated. "For us to win this time, we have to solve every last mystery surrounding the school."

"Every last mystery...?" Hina repeated. "But we've been looking around all this time, and we still don't know anything, right?"

Kyoko nodded. "You've probably guessed already, but if we lose this time... everyone dies."

"E-Everyone!?"

"Guys." I cut in. "I wouldn't have let Kyoko agree to those terms if I didn't think it was possible for us to win, right?"

"Of course." Byakuya said. "You gave your life to let the rest of us live. You wouldn't waste this second chance like this." The way he spoke, it sounded like he was trying to understand my actions, but couldn't quite get there. Whatever.

"Anyway, at this point the only way for us to survive is to unravel the truth." Kyoko summarized.

"In other words, one decisive final battle." Byakuya considered it. "A rather interesting development, I'd say."

Hina spoke up. "But figuring out who the mastermind is, AND how they killed Mukuro, AND all the school's mysteries..."

"Can we really do all that?" Chihiro asked.

"It might sound difficult, but this time the trial is different." Makoto said. "We know who our enemy is now. So if we work together and search as hard as we can, I'm sure we'll solve all those mysteries!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Kyoko said. "I can't agree with the idea of working together with everyone."

"You... can't agree?" Makoto stared at her. "Why not? I mean, working together with everyone seems like the most obvious way to solve all the mysteries..."

"That's what I thought, too... at first. Until Monokuma gave us that little hint of his... He said that the only people to take a single step in Hope's Peak since the killing game began are the seventeen participants."

"Monokuma said that, did he?" Byakuya was thinking now. "Then Kyoko's opinion is perfectly reasonable."

"Huh? But why...?" Hina asked.

"If the mastermind really is the one who killed Mukuro, as Kyoko says... then the mastermind would have had to set foot in the school, right? Monokuma could probably murder Mukuro, but there's no way he could've disguised the scene like that. But according to Monokuma, the only people who have set foot in Hope's Peak... are the seventeen students who have been taking part in the killing game."

"Then the mastermind is...!" Chihiro realized first. "They would have to be one of the seventeen students who's been here from the start..."

"And of those seventeen people we've started out with, the only ones still alive... are the people standing right here." Byakuya said. "Need I continue, or do you get it now?"

"You are saying the mastermind is one of us." Celeste said flatly. Ah, shit. I can't disprove that without spoiling anything, either, can I?

"Y-You can't be serious!" Hina shouted.

"W-Wait! We can't say for sure that's true yet!" Makoto assured everyone. "Monokuma might have just said all that to confuse us...!"

"It's certainly a possibility. But only one among many..." Kyoko said. "The mastermind being one of us is _also_ a possibility."

"And that is one possibility we can't ignore." Byakuya decided.

"It does make sense." Celeste said. "They are the Ultimate Despair, meaning they are an Ultimate, yes? So they must be a high schooler as well."

"But if one of us was the mastermind, they'd have to be controlling Monokuma somehow, right?" Makoto argued. "But did you ever see anyone acting suspicious anytime Monokuma was active?"

"They could have been controlling him in secret..." Celeste suggested.

"I don't care how sneaky you are, we would've noticed someone sneaking off that many times." Hina said.

"Maybe Monokuma was on autopilot." Chihiro suggested. "It's possible they loaded up all the commands and speech beforehand."

"In that case, there's no way he could have had all those back-and-forth conversations with us."

"Well... it wouldn't be entirely impossible, if they directed the flow of conversation." Byakuya offered.

"Even then, there could be room for variables." Chihiro explained. "If they loaded up different dialogue and had a weak A.I. to recognize when to respond with what, it could create the illusion of a real conversation."

"W-Well, maybe... but still!" Makoto said, just as the school bell started to right, and a monitor showing Monokuma lit up.

"Ahh, this is a school announcement. You've all probably figured this out by now, but... at this point, the killing game has entered "True Ending" mode. So in the name of fairness, I will unlock every room in the school! Look wherever you want! Solve the mystery in whatever way you see fit! Puhuhu... Then we can all meet up in the class trial, okay? Gaahahaha! Ahahaha...!"

Kyoko crossed her arms. "How very magnanimous of him to unlock all the rooms."

"That's a fancy word." I remarked.

"The time for talk is done." Byakuya said. "Now we need to start our investigation."

"B-But...!" Makoto opened his mouth to argue.

"I was planning on working alone from the very beginning anyway. At this point, I can rely only on myself, on the Togami blood flowing through my veins. I have no time to worry about the rest of you. Each of you must uphold your responsibility. Well then..." He walked briskly out of the dining hall.

"Yeah, you do that." I called after him. "I'll be over here using the power of friendship and love and kindness and okay this sounds kinda awkward out loud."

Celeste walked toward the door. "If I'm being honest, these recent developments certainly have me excited. Especially the prospect of finally being able to leave. With that said, I shall be doing my investigations on my own, as well."

"It was my awkward speech that drove you away, wasn't it?" I said as she left. I turned to Kyoko. "Let me guess, you're going off on your own, too?"

"That's right."

"Cool. I guess there's no point in sticking together, anyway."

"I guess I'll do the same thing, then." Hina decided. "I mean, it's not that I don't trust everyone, ya know? But... up till now, I haven't really been all that useful. I just depended on Sakura, and everyone else."

"You're not useless!" Makoto assured her. "If you hadn't been there, I woulda died!"

"M-Makoto...!" She blushed. "Nng... that's really nice of you to say...! But still, I know I've mostly been totally useless. So I figure, at least here at the end, maybe I can find something that'll help us all get out of here. So I'm gonna go off and do it all on my own! Okay, see ya later!" With that, she dashed out of the dining hall.

"If everyone else is going alone, I guess I will, too." Chihiro said.

I nodded. "If I find anything electronic, I'll be sure to find you."

"Yeah." He eyed me. "How is your leg?"

My eyes widened. "It's, uh, good... feeling great." I hadn't even noticed, but my leg is as good as new. I wonder what the hell that means.

"That's good. Goodbye for now." And with that, he left as well.

I turned to Makoto and Kyoko, before heading for the door myself. "Don't slack off." I could probably just sit down and not do any investigating of my own. But that's what a douchebag would do, and I ain't no douchebag. Okay, maybe I am, but regardless, I have my own reasons for investigating. I still have some questions with no answers.

* * *

I arrived at the headmaster's room, the first location on my search for the truth. It seems I was the first to arrive. I instantly started checking drawers on the headmaster's desk. If the headmaster had any information on Toshihide, or on me, then it would have to be here, right? I found the student registry for class 78th, but I couldn't find anything for any other classes, or for the reserve course where I apparently attended.

Eventually, I found something that wasn't quite what I was expecting, but it was good enough. Under a stack of documents for school projects, I found a thin folder labelled "Tomonaga/Wright File." I wondered if the mastermind put this together just for me, or if the headmaster actually did have reason to keep a file of the two of us. I briefly remembered part of the memory I saw when I was out of it earlier. It was fuzzy, but I swear the mastermind said something about Toshihide trying to convince them I was talented. It could have something to do with that.

I set the folder down on the desk and opened it. The first file was my student registry, which I had already read previously. All my personal information seemed to be the same. I turned the page. Next was Toshihide's profile. All of his information seemed to fit. I wouldn't know unless I measured him myself, but from just an eyeball estimate, I couldn't find any inconsistencies. Not that I'm sure what I'd do if I found out, like, his height wasn't consistent with his file. There wasn't much information about his recent research, but I found a biography.

 _From a young age, Toshihide Tomonaga expressed interest in physics, likely due to his father's influence. He aced his classes, and won first prize in several science-fairs throughout his youth, quickly finding himself completely taken in by anything relating to physics, to the point of obsession. By the time he began attending high school, Toshihide boasted an intellect far surpassing those of his peers, and even possessed an eidetic memory. Despite already having all of the knowledge necessary to be a scientist on his own, he graciously accepted his invitation to Hope's Peak Academy._

Okay, background. Not nothing I couldn't have guessed, however. I turned the page. The next document wasn't as formal in it's format as the previous files. It seemed more like notes. The headmaster was keeping notes on us, too? Let's see...

 _The newest student, Albert Wright, seems to have appeared out of nowhere. In the middle of the school year, this student claiming to come from North America showed up on our school's doorstep. What's more, the one who offered to pay his tuition was Toshihide Tomonaga. The two did not elaborate on where and how they met, but Tomonaga seems to have taken on the role of a mentor figure for Wright. During any free time the two would have together, Wright would take physics lessons from Tomonaga, and the two claim that Wright plans to get into the field as well. However, Tomonaga also urges the talent-scouts to keep an eye on Wright, claiming that he has hidden potential that may not be obvious on a surface glance. Other than that, however, Wright seems no different to that of his peers. He possesses no affinity for any particular hobby or skill, and lacks any strong motivation when it comes to his work._

No talent or motivation, huh? That's half true, now. And Toshihide paid my tuition. I guess that makes up for stealing me from my home world and throwing me in this one. Oh, wait, no it doesn't. I turned the page.

 _We finally decided to humor Tomonaga, and have had one of our talent-scouts keeping an eye on Wright. According to the reports, it is as I initially assumed. Albert does not possess any talents or abilities. At least, not to such a concentrated degree where he could be considered an Ultimate._

 _Albert Wright seems to have an aptitude for mathematics, but only in contexts where it interests him. His grades in math class are average, but in a casual environment with friends, such as when playing games, he can do somewhat impressive calculations. However, he still stumbles and makes mistakes often, and he's not avid enough to be considered the Ultimate Tabletop Gamer._

 _Wright apparently spends most of his free time with students from certain classes. Reasons for this are still unknown, but he seems to have made fast friends with most of the students in each class. From what's been gathered, it seems Wright possesses above-average empathy. He can understand and share the feelings of those around him to a great degree. However, because of this, he tends to avoids contact with students prone to depressive episodes in favor of those with more upbeat or laid-back personalities. However, there are other students with much larger friend groups or those who are far better at understanding those around them, so he wouldn't earn the title of Ultimate Empath or Ultimate Social Butterfly, either._

 _Of course, he also seems to make an effort to solve the problems of those around him. When a student is suffering from an issue, Wright will dedicate himself to fixing them. Whether this entail climbing a tree to fetch a kite, or talking someone through an emotional issue to find the core of their problem, he does whatever he thinks he has to. The sticking point of this is that he does_ whatever he thinks _he has to, sometimes driving an even deeper wedge into the problem than there was to begin with. Still, our scout tells us that if his methods were just a bit more professional, and he could better recognize when it was best to leave something be, he could earn a title such as Ultimate Counselor, or Ultimate Problem Solver._

Okay, so I didn't have any talents. I already knew that. I kept reading on, more and more entries on my behaviour and Toshihide's teaching methods and the mystery of how we two met which I already knew the answer to! Finally, I turned a page and found the back of the folder.

"Wut?" I leafed through again, thinking I might've missed something. Nothing. "That can't be all of it!" But it was. Why the fuck would the mastermind give me this clue when I already knew or could infer all the things in there? I mean, okay, it was interesting to know how I behaved at Hope's Peak, but that doesn't really help me here, does it? Did they leave this here simply _because_ I already knew everything? Great.

I set down the folder just as Byakuya walked in. "What's that?"

"A folder on me and the Ultimate Physicist." I said. I pointed to the class 78 folder. "There's what the headmaster had on the rest of you guys."

He walked over and leafed through it. He paused on his own profile. "I see. Their information seems accurate, at least."

"Right." I headed for the door. "I've searched this room top to bottom, and that's all I really found. So... seeya."

He didn't say anything as I left the room. Where else? The data center, the bio lab, and the second floor of the dorms. I don't think I'll find anything, but... it's worth a glance. Something told me this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Data center was closed. From Makoto's testimony, it went exactly like it did in the game. Bio lab was just full of corpses I didn't really wanna look at, and not much else. Before I searched the dorms, Monokuma announced his hint, which I obviously ignored. Said dorm had nothing I wasn't expecting. Eventually, I started searching the garden once I ran out of places to go. While there, the bell rang.

"For anything that has a start, there has to be an end. And if the end comes, then that means it's time for a fresh start. There is no night that doesn't have a dawn... Although that dawn is totally pitch-black! There is no storm that won't eventually end... Of course, then that leads to drought! But as I said, every end is the promise of a new beginning! Which is why I'm sure we'll get to meet again. Because the end is only the beginning! Anyway, let's get started! The beginning of the end of the class trial! Everyone gather once again at you know where! Puhuhuhuhu! Puhuhu!"

When I arrived in the dusty elevator room, the first thing I noticed was the silence. I was the last one in, the rest of the group was standing around, not speaking. They only stared at each other with distrustful eyes. It was just like the first class trial.

I cleared my throat. "Man, it's colder than the bio lab in here, huh?"

Before anyone could respond, Monokuma showed up. "Puhuhu. Is everyone here? Ooh, and wearing our Gloomy Gus faces, I see! Okay, well then... let's begin! This final class trial is gonna be slathered in pitch-black despair! Climaximum sorrow!"

"You're right. This _is_ the final class trial. And this time, it'll be fair." Kyoko said.

"Whaddya mean, THIS time!? Stop with all the slander! I'm a bear in good standing, ya know! If there was a Mr. Fair Guy Universe contest, I'd take home the tiara every year! I'm gonna win this game super fair and square! And I'll make sure everyone watching at home knows... that despair is mightier den de hope."

"Enough of your tedious drivel." Byakuya groaned. "Begin the trial already."

"Sure, sure. Let's begin the trial already! I'll be waiting for you down below. So don't try and run away... Ahh-hahahaha!"

Byakuya shrugged. "Hmph. Whatever. This will be over in no time." He stepped onto the elevator, and everyone followed. Nobody made eye-contact, nobody said anything. We just silently boarded the elevator. Makoto and Kyoko remained outside for a moment, speaking like they normally do. Finally, they stepped on as well, and the steel cage began it's final descent into the bowels of the school.

Unlike every other time, I felt myself at peace. We were at the final battle. We were almost home free. For the first time since coming here, I allowed my mind to wander. Of course, we'd all have to join the Future Foundation, and we'd have to hold a funeral for all those who died. It would be a lot of hard work, but we'd eventually be able to reestablish peace in the world. I imagined what life would be like, once the Ultimate Despairs are done with. Would I finally be able to relax? Would it be like what those files said about my life at Hope's Peak? The idea pumped me up. I was ready to end this. Let's fucking do this.

Eventually, the elevator slammed to a stop, and we stepped off.

"This... is the final trial site?" Makoto asked as he stepped off. The room was concrete, like a warehouse, with massive televisions mounted on the wall. Simple.

"Whaddya think?" Monokuma asked. "Isn't it just the perfect background for deciding a person's fate!? It's the long awaited last stage! The always-exciting final boss battle! Puhuhu... And I'm gonna sit in on this one! I'll just sit right here in this dead person's seat!" Sure enough, he moved Junko's portrait in favour of an old gym vault to stand on.

"Are you allowed to do that?" I decided to ask.

"Well, maybe if _someone_ wasn't filling up the roster, I'd have an empty seat for myself." He said. "By the way, I hope you remember the rules regarding spoilers!"

"I'm not allowed to contribute to conversations relating to the mysteries." I summarized. "I'm basically just a spectator right now. I know."

"Good. Well then! Let's... BEGIIIIIIIIIIINNN!" Monokuma roared.

And so, the curtain opened for the final time... A final judgement... A final deception... A final betrayal... A final riddle, a final defence, a final faith... a final... class trial!

* * *

 **So, the students don't currently trust each other, and Albert can't do anything about it without spoiling the mastermind's identity. Albert also now knows some of his and Toshihide's backstory. I wonder if that's gonna come up at all during the trial.**

 **Will everyone be able to get through the trial without Albert's help, or will the mastermind win in the end? Seeing as how I'm not writing a tragedy here, I think it's a bit obvious which one. But I could give you a good ol' switcheroo.**

 **In the next chapter, we'll see how everything plays out.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Funny thing, I was originally planning to make the entire trial into one chapter like I did with the previous ones. However, I quickly realized that even for an epic climactic showdown, the sixth trial really drags on. So, this chapter does cut off halfway through the trial. I'll be posting the second half in a couple of days, so stay tuned for that. Or don't, it's up to you.**

 **Because I decided to cut the trial in half, Albert may seem like he's not participating as much as usual, since Monokuma is keeping him silent. He still talks, but only about things the students already know, or to make a remark. In the next chapter, he'll certainly be more involved.**

 **As always, if there's anything you feel I could do to improve my writing for the future, in any way, feel free to let me know. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **CLASS TRIAL! ALL RISE!**

"Since this will be the final class trial, I've come up with a special rule! So listen up! If you can figure out Mukuro's killer, and go on to solve the mystery of this school... you guys win! But if you can't... then I win! And of course, waiting for the loser is the super exciting, super heartpounding punishment!"

"Are you saying that if you lose, you'll execute yourself?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup, sure will!"

"...And that's final? No loopholes? No wiggling out of it later?"

"Of course not! Bears never go back on their word! C'mon, Al, back me up here." He gestured to me like I was his friend or something.

I chose my words very carefully. "Yes, in the version of these events that I know of, that is, a version where you guys win, the mastermind does indeed execute themself."

"Themself...?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah. Themself. Gender-neutral term. I'm not gonna reveal their gender, that'll narrow it down a bit too-."

"No, I mean... themself, singular?" He asked.

"Uhh..."

"Ooh, you're taking this seriously, huh?" Monokuma laughed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm just wondering... Is it possible that the mastermind is actually multiple people? I mean... I-I have evidence that the people in this room are working together...!" He sounded like he was trying to be confident, but really didn't want to make that accusation. I instantly knew this was gonna be a longer day than I thought.

"Hey! You stole my line!" Hina jumped. "You're all out to get me, I'm sure of it! I have evidence of my own!" She sounded much more enthusiastic.

"What a coincidence." Byakuya said. "I too have evidence to present. Evidence that proves everyone other than me has been working together..." He sounded the same as always.

"W-Wait, you mean, all three of us have evidence like that...?" Chihiro asked.

"It's not just you three." Makoto cut in. "I have evidence, too."

"You too...?"

"The evidence you're all referring too is this group photo, right?" He pulled out a small photograph and showed it to the rest of us. It was everyone from class 78 standing together in a classroom. Makoto was absent from the picture.

"W-Well, yeah... Huh? Wait, but mine's different!" Hina realized. "With the picture you have... I'm in it! But that can't be right! Cuz in my picture..." She pulled out another photograph. "See? I'm the only one not in it!" Sure enough, it was every other student from the class dressed in their gym uniforms for track & field. Hina was absent.

Makoto thought for a moment. "Chihiro, you have a picture too, right? Let's see it!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course...!" Chihiro pulled out a photograph of his own. It was actually one I hadn't seen before, which made sense. This picture seems to have been taken during a school festival. Obviously, the entire campus couldn't be in the picture, but it managed to capture every member of class 78 participating in different carnival games. The exception, of course, was Chihiro.

Makoto seemed satisfied. "So the secret in these pictures has been revealed... the whole purpose behind these photos was to get us questioning and fighting with each other... The mastermind laid a trap to make us each think everyone else was working against us!"

"Huh? I laid a trap?" Monokuma faked innocence. Then he snapped. "A trap!? How rude! What grounds do you have for such audacious accusations!?"

"In each case, the only one not in the picture is the person who received it." Makoto said. "So, in the picture I got, I'm the only one missing. In the picture Hina got, she's the only one missing. And in the picture Chihiro got, he's the only one missing."

"As long as we're talking about it, I suppose I should show you my photo, as well." Byakuya said, pulling out his own photograph. The class was at the pool, and Byakuya was the only one absent.

Makoto continued. "In other words, Monokuma gave each of us a group photo in which that person wasn't included."

"And when we each saw that, we assumed the reason was because the others were our enemies..." Chihiro realized.

"Puhuhu... Figured it out, huh?" Monokuma said.

"A dirty trick." I said. "But an effective one. It seems Kyoko, Celeste and I were the only ones smart enough not to fall for it."

Celeste laughed softly. "You speak as if you're on our level, but we all know you didn't fall for it simply because you knew this would happen."

I shrugged. "Got me there."

"But I noticed quite a few other patterns between the photos. What bothers me most is that you are not in most of the pictures."

"Well, yeah. Because I'm not supposed to- Did you just say "most"?"

Makoto stared down at his own photo. "Yeah. My picture is the only one that has Al in it."

"What!? Lemme see that!" Without waiting for a response, I snatched the picture from his hands and stared closely at it. Sure enough, there I was, seated in front of Chihiro and Taka, between Hina and Hifumi, smiling for the camera. The trial just started and I already feel dizzy. "Why the hell...?"

"Looks like that wasn't the only trap contained within those pictures." Byakuya remarked.

"I... yeah, right." I handed the photo back to Makoto. "Best not to think about it."

At the mention of more traps, Makoto started thinking some more. "Listen, can I see everyone's group photo one more time? It's not directly connected to what we're talking about, but I'd like to double-check something..."

"Okay..."

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Each photo made it's way to Makoto, who began comparing them. He stared for about half a minute as we all waited patiently.

Eventually, Celeste's patience wore thin. "Oh, just forget about those photos already. They are clearly just as fake as those photos you found earlier. Like the one with Hifumi, Sayaka, and I."

"Or the one with me, Leon, and Mondo." Chihiro recalled.

"And on top of that, they went to all that trouble to make it look like we were wearing matching uniforms!" Hina said.

"Hmm? So you think they're fake?" Monokuma asked. "No no no, I assure you, they're quite real."

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Hina snapped. "There's no way!"

"Yeah, I don't remember ever taking a picture like that...!" Chihiro agreed.

"But you know... Can we really be so sure?" Makoto asked.

"...Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't remember taking this picture, either. But... Is that really enough to be absolutely positive they're fake?"

"What do you mean...?"

"Well, first of all... I don't think Al would've reacted the way he just did if those pictures were fake, would he?"

Monokuma turned to me threateningly. I raised my arms defensively. "Hey, that was just my reaction. If you didn't want that, it's your fault for bringing out the photos in the first place."

Celeste considered Makoto's logic. "I'll admit it's odd that Al's deadpan demeanor went out the window when he saw himself in the photo, but how do you explain these photos being real without us having memories of it?"

"Let's say that somehow... we'd all lost our memories. That could explain it, couldn't it?" He said.

"So... we all just happened to lose our memories at the same time?" She shook her head. "First Al loses it, now Makoto..."

"Y-You expect us to believe that!?" Hina asked. "We all lost our memories? That's just... crazy!"

"Because having a dimension-traveler in your midst is totally normal..." I muttered. Monokuma shot me a subtle, but deadly glare that told me to shut it.

"But... you're saying we all got amnesia at the same time...?" Chihiro asked. "That kind of coincidence doesn't happen in real life!"

"I promise you I haven't lost my memory!" Hina asserted. "Ever since I got to this school... I remember everything that's happened!"

"Those photos aren't the only things that point to the possibility of memory loss. This DVD does the same thing." Makoto pulled out a small disk. "It's a video of all of us, being interviewed by the Hope's Peak Academy headmaster."

"When you say "all of us" you mean..."

"I mean all of us. Including you."

"You lie!" Hina snapped. "I never did any kind of interview!"

"No, it's not a lie." Kyoko said. "Just watch the DVD and you'll see for yourself." Within seconds, Monokuma had taken the disk and installed it into the giant TVs mounted on the walls. "The headmaster did, in fact, interview you."

Hina was silent as the screen paused on her, indeed seated with the headmaster. "What are you saying!?"

"I didn't imagine you would remember." Makoto said.

"It's not about whether or not I remember...! You expect me to believe all this? That I... I lost my memory somehow...!?"

"Well, just like with Al's case, we don't have any way to refute it, so we have no choice but to accept it as reality." Byakuya decided.

"You do realize we're talking about _actual amnesia_ , yes?" Celeste countered.

"To be honest, I have something else on my mind right now." Byakuya said.

"Something else...?"

"You said the DVD contains recordings of us being interviewed by the headmaster, right? What were the interviews about?"

"The headmaster sat each of us down, one at a time, and asked us the same question..." Makoto said. "He asked us if we could accept the idea of spending the rest of our lives in this school."

"Wh-What kind of question is that...?" Chihiro asked.

"And?" Byakuya pressed. "How did we answer?"

"We would obviously say no." Celeste said.

"Actually... We all... said we could." The TVs rewound to the part where Makoto was sitting with the headmaster. "Even me... I heard myself say yes, I could spend the rest of my life at this school."

"Why would you say yes to something like that!?" Celeste asked, her poker face coming down.

"I don't know! I don't remember a thing!" Makoto snapped back.

"The same goes for everyone else?" Kyoko asked. "Nobody remembers...? You don't remember choosing to live here forever. Or even talking with the headmaster about it at all..."

"I-It doesn't matter if we remember or not..." Chihiro said. "Even if I could accept the amnesia thing... the idea that I'd want to live here forever... It's unbelievable!"

"Believable or not, we can't move forward until you accept it." Kyoko said. "Am I right?"

"You sure are!" Monokuma cheered. "Cuz it's all true!"

"What!?"

"I know it sounds absurd, but... if it's the truth, there's nothing we can do about it." Kyoko said.

"Indeed." Byakuya agreed. "We only have one path ahead of us."

"Then... we really..." Chihiro stammered.

"Yup! You all totally lost your memory at the same time!"

Hina rubbed her temples. "This is all... making my head hurt..."

"And this isn't like some normal kind of memory loss." Makoto said. "You stole those specific memories from us, didn't you?"

"Oopsie! You figured that part out too, huh?"

"Of course." Kyoko said. "There's no way we would all just happen to get amnesia at the same time."

"But how could someone just steal our memories?" Celeste asked.

"How...? Come come come, that hardly matters right now!" Monokuma laughed. "If I said it was hypnotism, would you believe me? Or we opened up your skulls and messed with your brains? Would you really believe anything I said? How it happened doesn't matter right now!"

"What matters is figuring out what memories you took from us." Byakuya said. "That's what you're trying to say, right?"

"Puhuhu! I knew I could count on you!"

"The interview with the headmaster, taking that group photo... those can't be the only memories we lost. There must have been a purpose to it all. A reason for taking away our memories..."

"Of course there was a purpose! It all has to do with the original motive!"

At the mention of that, Makoto thought for a second. "You mean the "motive" you came up with to try and get us to all kill each other?"

"That has something to do with the memories you stole from us?" Kyoko asked.

"Puhuhu! It sure does! But that part's still a secret...! Anyway, I'm sure it's not easy, but let's all focus on the class trial for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!"

"Okay, so you want us to figure out who killed her before we do anything else..." Byakuya summarized.

"So who did it...? Who killed her?" Monokuma asked teasingly.

"Whoever did it is the same one who's behind everything." Kyoko asserted. "That much I'm sure of."

"But if you think about it... Could the mastermind really be somewhere in the school?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course!" Hina said. "They hafta be here somewhere!"

"What makes you so sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Umm... what _does_ make me so sure...?"

"If the mastermind has been behind the scenes this whole time, I don't see why they would do it so close." Celeste said. "They're probably a hundred miles away."

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted. "There's no doubt that the mastermind is somewhere within the school."

"I'm assuming you have evidence for this?"

"In the back of the data center, I found a panel that controls Monokuma. The mastermind must've been using that to control him all this time. So there can't be any doubt, the mastermind has been inside the school all along!"

"There can't be any doubt..." Byakuya repeated. "In which case, there also can be no doubt the mastermind is one of us."

"What? Why?" Hina asked.

"Recall what Makoto told us Monokuma said to him earlier... "I'm sure I told you this already, but... this killing game began with seventeen participants, all of them high school students. And the only people to take a single step in Hope's Peak since the killing game began... are those seventeen students." So if the mastermind _is_ in the school, we have to assume it can only be that 17th student."

"But then... how did they manage to survive all of this?" Chihiro asked.

"If we're thinking in terms of survival, then I think Makoto is the most suspicious." Celeste said.

"What!? Why me!?"

"Don't you find it odd how you and Al are the only ones to survive an execution?" Celeste explained. "Al's survival can be attributed to the Ultimate Physicist, however... strange that is, but Makoto's seems very out-of-nowhere."

"Out-of-nowhere compared to an instant teleportation?" I asked.

Monokuma shot me down by saying "Aww nuts! Ya got me!"

"W-Wait, what are you trying to say!?" Makoto shouted.

"Everyone, calm down." Kyoko said. "There's no reason to panic. The mastermind's true identity will become clear soon enough. Just as soon as we find out who killed Mukuro."

"That's a good point." Byakuya admitted. "Rather than wasting time bickering, we should put our minds to work solving this mystery."

"But... what more is there to talk about?" Chihiro asked. "We've already spent so much time talking about the murder."

"If you want something to talk about, I think there might be one thing..." Kyoko decided. "We haven't fully established what Mukuro's fatal injury was."

"Huh? But... I thought we figured that out." Hina said. "She died when she got hit in the back of the head."

"No, that isn't what actually killed her. It was something entirely different. Wouldn't you agree, Makoto?"

Makoto thought for a moment. "All of the wounds covering her body... That's what really killed her."

"But the Monokuma File states that those wounds were all _at least_ a few days old." Celeste recalled. "How could they possibly have killed her."

"Consider this- what if the murder itself took place at least a few days ago?" Makoto theorized.

"Wh-What...?"

"What if, when we discovered her body, she'd already been dead for several days?" Kyoko explained. "If that's true, then naturally the wounds that killed her would appear to be however many days old."

"Would it be impossible for those wounds to have been inflicted long before that?" Celeste considered. "She was the Ultimate Soldier, after all. She must have seen countless battlefields. Those scars could have been months or even years old."

"No, Mukuro didn't suffer those wounds in battle." Makoto said. "The file we found in the headmaster's room said as much. Despite the time she spent in battle after battle as a member of Fenrir... when she entered this school, she hadn't sustained a single injury. So we can be sure that Mukuro suffered all those wounds after coming to this school. In which case, they could be the very thing that killed her!"

"As a matter of fact, it's hard to imagine any other possibility." Kyoko said. "When examining her body, I found that her stomach and head wounds came after she was already killed."

"Unless anyone has any better suggestions, I think we can say this with confidence... The wounds Mukuro sustained all over her body are what ultimately killed her!"

"But if that's what killed her... then does that mean she really has been dead for such a long time?" Chihiro asked.

"That's exactly what it means." Makoto said. "By the time we found her body in the garden, she'd already been dead for several days."

"So then, what about the little matter of what happened last night?" Byakuya asked. "Makoto, you said you were attacked in your room by a masked assailant. So who was it that attacked you?"

"The one who attacked me... was the true mastermind. When we discovered Mukuro in the garden wearing the same mask... I naturally assumed she must have been the one who attacked me. But I was wrong. It wasn't her at all. It was the mastermind!"

"Ahaha! Hahahaha!" Monokuma started laughing randomly.

"What's so funny?" Celeste asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just getting a little impatient sitting here listening. I think I'm gonna jump in! Let's start off with a nice, easy question. Your assumption that I attacked Makoto is just that, right? An assumption. You can't really know who was under that mask, can you? I mean, that's the whole point of a mask! The true identity of the masked attacker is Mukuro Ikusaba! At least, that's what I think! Puhuhu... Do you have any evidence that might convince me otherwise?"

"Mukuro had a tattoo on her right hand, if I remember correctly." Makoto said. "A "representation of Fenrir"... in other words, a wolf tattoo. But I saw the right hand of the person who attacked me... and there was no such tattoo. So there's no way the person behind the mask was Mukuro!"

"Y-Yeah, well, okay... Ya got me, I guess it wasn't her..." Monokuma's robotic movements seemed less precise now. "But that still doesn't prove that it was me! It could have been, ya know... someone else, right?"

"Chihiro, Celeste, Hina and I all have solid alibis for that entire night." Byakuya reminded him.

"Yeah, we were in the gym examining one of your spares." Chihiro said.

"O-Okay, sure, it couldn't have been any of you... But... what about Kyoko!? It totally could've been her!" Kyoko had no rebuttal. "Uh-oh! No snappy comeback? Did I score a bull's-eye?"

"If you insist, I don't mind showing you." Kyoko said.

"Huh? Show me what...?"

"What do you think? I'll show you the one thing that proves beyond a shadow of a doubt it wasn't me." And before anyone could respond, Kyoko was removing her gloves.

"You're hands...!" Hina shouted. Makoto let out a gasp.

I thought I was prepared for it, but when I saw her burn scars, I cringed. I know that probably sounds stupid, considering I saw about nine dead bodies during my time here, but... there's something about the idea that it was still living tissue that bothered me. As Kyoko moved her hands, it just looked... painful.

"Awful, isn't it?" She said, staring down at her scars, opening and closing her palms. "It happened when I was first learning to be a detective. I was inexperienced..."

"I thought you didn't want anyone to see those scars..." Makoto said.

"If it means we get another step closer to unmasking the mastermind, it doesn't really bother me." She stared down at her hands another moment before putting the gloves back on. "My scars should suffice as proof. Makoto, did the person who attacked you have scars like mine?"

"No... not at all, I'm positive."

"Then this much has been made clear... There can be no doubt that the one who attacked Makoto is the true mastermind."

"...Puhuhu... This is just awful! On top of my secret being revealed, I had to look at those positively grotesque scars of yours! Ah, sorry! Did I say that out loud? I do hope I didn't hurt your feelings...!"

"Not at all." Kyoko shrugged. "You can say whatever you want."

"Sure, as long as it means pushing me farther into the corner, right? But I'm not cornered just yet! Because if you haven't noticed, the circumstances surrounding Mukuro's death are totally unknown!"

"That's true..." Hina admitted. "All we know right now is that she was killed a good while before this morning."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "You're not going to tell us she was already dead before we arrived here or something, are you?"

"Puhuhu. In that regard, you have nothing to worry about! I promise you, without a doubt, she died after our little killing game began here!"

"Then somehow, she was killed in secret, without any of us knowing." Byakuya decided.

"If we can't even figure out when she was killed, how can we know where she was when it happened?" Chihiro wondered.

"It could not have been too long ago, or her body would've shown signs of decomposition." Celeste said. "Unless she was possibly being stored somewhere."

"But... to hide a body here... to just store it somewhere...?" Hina considered it.

Suddenly, Makoto cut in again. "Mukuro's body was probably being kept hidden in the bio lab. It's actually set up for use as a morgue. So it's the perfect place to hide a body, and it'd keep the body preserved at the same time."

"Then you're also saying the body was moved from the bio lab to the garden..." Byakuya said.

"And I have no doubt that that's exactly what happened. In fact, I have proof... What makes me so sure the body was carried from the bio lab to the garden is... the tarp that we found in the garden. When I was checking it over again, I noticed something... I noticed that some text had been stamped on one corner of the tarp."

"Oh! It says bio lab!" Hina pointed out.

"How did you notice such a tiny little detail?" Chihiro asked.

"Makoto's nit-picky nature seems to have surfaced with perfect timing..." Byakuya remarked.

"This proves that the tarp originally came from the bio lab." Makoto said, scratching his head. "In fact, there's a whole stack of tarps just like it in there."

"So when the killer moved the body to the garden, they must have grabbed a tarp to wrap it in." Kyoko summarized. "Then they simply left it as it was to protect against the sprinklers, and put the coat on it afterwards."

"B-But that's just a wild guess!" Monokuma retorted. "Where's your evidence!? Prove that the body was wrapped in a tarp and moved!"

"There is no evidence." Kyoko admitted. "I was simply explaining what I think happened. But you seem to be getting pretty worked up about it, wouldn't you say?"

"...Worked up!?"

"Now that the conversation has turned to the topic of the bio lab, you must be getting pretty nervous. Because the key to uncovering your secret is hidden within that room, isn't it?"

"Are you talking about unmasking the mastermind...!?" Chihiro asked.

"You see, the bio lab contained an inconsistency- one so major it can't be overlooked."

Monokuma started covering his ears. "La-la-la! I can't hear you! La-la-la!"

Kyoko shook her head. "Such a child... Oh well, just ignore him."

"Hey, by the way, Makoto! What about that one thing!?"

Makoto hesitated. "...What... one thing?"

"Puhuhu... What do you think? I'm talking about... your family. Puhuhuhu! Don't tell me you forgot about that video message! So what do you think? Are you sure your family's still okay?"

"Wh-!? Why are you bringing that up now!?"

"Your mom, your dad, your little sister... What do you think has happened to your family? Are they really as safe as you might have assumed?"

"S-Stop talking about that!"

"Calm down, Makoto. He wants you to get upset." Kyoko said. Makoto paused, and took a deep breath.

I turned to Monokuma. "You just be quiet. I've heard enough out of you for a lifetime. If I'm not allowed to fuck with this trial, then neither are you!"

After a moment, Makoto finally answered. "The inconsistency Kyoko's talking about is... the lights!"

"Ga-haaah! Wh-What are you talking about?" Monokuma snapped. "What about the lights...?"

"Like I said before, the bio lab also acts as a morgue." Makoto repeated. "And as part of that, a giant refrigerator was installed in there. That's where everyone who's died is stored."

"And it was set up so that when a slot had a body in it, a blue light would turn on." Kyoko said.

"In other words, if the blue light is on, that means there's a body in that slot." Byakuya clarified.

"But I counted up the number of blue lights that were on, including the one Mukuro was in..." Makoto said. "And there were only nine!"

"What... does that mean?" Chihiro asked.

"Ten of the lights should have been on." Makoto said. "Any other number is incredibly suspicious."

"It's simple." Kyoko stated. "Just recall who died here so far, and it should become clear."

"Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata, Toko Fukawa, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, Yasuhiro Hagakura, Sakura Ogami, and finally, Mukuro Ikusaba." I recalled. When Monokuma gave me a glare, I raised my hands defensively. "Hey, I'm not revealing anything we don't already know."

"Hm... So ten people in all?" Hina said.

"That's right." Makoto agreed. "Any other number should make you immediately suspicious. But according to the lights in the bio lab, only nine people were being stored there..."

"So you're saying one of the bodies just... disappeared?" Celeste asked.

"I got it!" Hina shouted. "The mastermind destroyed one of the bodies to get rid of evidence!"

"But if they wanted to do that, they would've destroyed Mukuro's body, since they actually killed her." Makoto said. "And yet... her body was left alone."

"Then... whose body disappeared?" She asked.

"It may very well be... that none of them disappeared." Kyoko said. "Including Monokuma's executions, there have apparently been ten deaths. But there were only nine bodies. That's the point I'm trying to make."

"I'm completely lost!" Hina threw up her arms. "How can the number of victims be less than the number of murders!?"

Makoto put a hand to his chin. "What about if... the same person was killed twice?"

"Killed twice...?"

"Officially, ten murders have been committed so far. But one of the victims may have been murdered... and then murdered again. If that's the case, there could have been ten killings, but still only nine victims, right?"

"T-Technically you're right I guess, but still... something like that-"

"Could easily have happened." Kyoko finished. "No, it _is_ what happened."

"Sounds like you're already convinced." Byakuya said with a smirk. "Then can you tell us who was killed twice?"

"It was Mukuro, of course. Before she was killed as Mukuro Ikusaba, she was killed as someone else."

"And that's why the body had to be stored in the bio lab until the moment we found it in the garden..."

"No no no, that's crazy talk!" Monokuma asserted. "She was killed as someone else? Come on! Besides, who could that "someone else" even have been!?"

"All you have to do is look at those bodily injuries of hers and that will become obvious." Kyoko said.

"Nothing's gonna become obvious...! Because Kyoko's totally delusional! Who is this "someone else" that Mukuro was killed as? Was it... Sayaka Maizono? Junko Enoshima? Leon Kuwa-"

"Junko..." Makoto gasped. "Wasn't her fatal injury pretty similar to Mukuro's?"

"What do you mean...?" Hina asked.

"Well, remember what happened to her? She was impaled by a bunch of spears, all over her body."

"And Mukuro died from a number of wounds across her body..." Byakuya recalled. "When you compare that to the stab wounds Junko suffered..."

"They're identical..." Chihiro said. "Too identical for it to be a coincidence."

"Yes, and those are the _only_ fatal injuries that match up." Kyoko said. "That explains why those "two" bodies are actually one and the same."

"So let me see if I have this straight..." Byakuya said. "Junko, or someone going by that name, was stabbed to death with multiple spears. Then her body was kept in the bio lab for however long, before being dragged out again. Only this time, it was presented as the corpse of one Mukuro Ikusaba."

"It all matches up, right?" Makoto said. "Those wounds Junko suffered could easily be theses same injuries."

"Then... it's really true?" Celeste asked. "There have only been nine killings? But what does this mean?"

"This means that among the people we thought were dead... one is still alive." Byakuya said.

"...And that's the true identity of the mastermind!?" Hina gasped.

"Wh-Who is it!?" Chihiro asked. "Who's the mastermind!?"

"I believe it's obvious." Celeste said. "Mukuro is still alive. She took Junko's body and decorated it as her own to mislead us. As such, the mastermind must be Mukuro!"

"No, the body we found in the garden was Mukuro, that's one thing we can be sure of." Makoto said. "The body's appearance and measurements are consistent with her records. Right, Kyoko?"

"She was 5 foot 6 inches tall and weighed 97 pounds. Her vitals were 31-21-32." Kyoko recalled. "Everything in her profile is consistent with that corpse."

"And then there's the matter of the Fenrir tattoo. So there's no question it's her." Makoto finished.

"So... Mukuro is not the mastermind." Celeste said, disappointed. "If that's true... then who _is_?"

Makoto thought for a long time. I felt that most of it wasn't him actually thinking, but bracing himself for the truth. But the truth had to come out eventually. "Junko is still alive. It's the only possibility!"

"...Are you sure about that?" Byakuya asked.

"...Huh?"

"I admit, since Mukuro is undoubtedly dead, Junko does seem to be the only other explanation. But we saw her get impaled. She died right before our very eyes... If Junko were still alive, the death we saw would had to have been some kind of charade. But you yourself confirmed she was dead, did you not?"

Makoto slowly nodded. "She was dead. There's no question... Junko was dead."

"So... the idea that she's still alive..." Hina trailed off.

"It must be... wrong." Makoto said.

"So, you withdraw your previous statement?" Celeste asked.

"Puhu... Puhuhu!" Monokuma giggled to himself. "I know you gave it your best shot, but too bad! I guess your conclusion was a dud! Ahahaha! Too bad, too bad!"

"This case hasn't been decided just yet..." Kyoko said.

"Oh...?"

"You haven't given up already, have you Makoto?"

"N-No, of course not!" He declared. "There's no way I'd give up that easily!"

"That's all well and good, but how do you intend to solve the problem standing in your way?" Byakuya asked. "Junko absolutely died. Mukuro absolutely died."

"Then which one is the mastermind...?" Chihiro asked.

"I think we need to look at this from the opposite direction." Kyoko said.

"Huh? The opposite direction...?" Hina asked.

"Let's assume Junko is still alive. If so, how could she have survived?" She used the same tone she usually used when pushing us in the right direction.

Everyone waited with bated breath as Makoto ran through each possibility in his mind. "That's it! What if she switched places with someone else!?"

"Switched places...?" Chihiro repeated.

"That's right. Before the spears could kill her, she got someone to take her place. Specifically, Mukuro Ikusaba!"

"Then that would make it Mukuro's corpse that showed up later." Byakuya realized.

"Which is why the body's height and weight and everything matched Mukuro's profile, right?"

Celeste cleared her throat. "It sounds like an interesting idea, but... that could only have been Junko who was stabbed, no? And at what point could this switch even have happened? Surely we would have noticed it if it was any point before she was stabbed to death."

"Good point." Hina agreed. "There's just no way they could have switched like that. So maybe the whole idea is wrong..."

"Yeah, this theory opens up as many holes as those spears opened up in her body." I joked. Everyone looked at me with either concern or disgust. "Too soon? I think it's been long enough."

Makoto, brushing me off, answered. "The two of them... may have switched places from the very beginning."

"What...? From the beginning?" Hina repeated.

"Yes, from the moment we first met. If that's when they switched... then they wouldn't have had to switch at the moment of death, right? After all, the one we saw at that point would have already been Mukuro."

"Wait, you're saying the "Junko" we met... was actually Mukuro the whole time!?" Chihiro asked.

"W-We had already met her...!?" Celeste's mask came crashing down.

"I had, like, a normal conversation with her!" Hina said.

"When we first met, none of us knew who anyone else was, besides Al, who was careful about revealing things like that." Byakuya reminded them. "So Mukuro could have simply told us her name was Junko... and we never would have known the difference. That would easily allow the two of them to switch places from the very beginning."

"Wait, but Mukuro had a tattoo on the back of her hand, right!?" Hina recalled. "Junko never had any tattoo like that, did she?"

Kyoko shrugged. "She could have hidden it with foundation or something like that. If she did, it likely melted away in the explosion, exposing the tattoo after the body was extinguished. Plus, there were the fake nails found on the hands of Mukuro's body. They were the same fake red nails she was wearing when we all met for the first time."

"I see... If she used foundation, then..." Celeste started.

"Correct. Even if there was no tattoo on her hand, I couldn't say for certain it wasn't Mukuro. So I'm glad nobody noticed that glaring hole when we were trying to figure out who attacked Makoto... But too bad for you, Monokuma. You can't deny it anymore." Monokuma stood still and silent. I could practically hear his controller swearing under their breath.

"So, this whole thing was a set-up from the very beginning!?" Chihiro shouted.

"If that's true, it was quite an elaborate plan, to be sure." Byakuya said. "Making it look like Mukuro was Junko..."

"The reason such an elaborate plan was possible is because the two of them were working together." Kyoko said.

"So Mukuro, the Ultimate Despair, teamed up with someone like her..." Makoto said. "In other words, it would be fair to say that Junko herself was also the Ultimate Despair!" Monokuma still said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko taunted. "Lost the will to fight back?"

"I think he's just afraid..." Hina said.

"Afraid? What's that mean, afraid?" Monokuma suddenly asked. His tone was much more twisted than ever before. "Fear is only possible where hope is possible. I only have despair, so fear is an alien concept to me."

"Then why haven't you been saying anything?" Byakuya demanded.

"Because it's a bunch of nonsense. Junko's my secret identity? Puhuhu! As if!"

"Then why did you try and protect Junko's real identity?" Makoto asked.

"...I tried to protect her identity? When did I do that!?"

"While I was in the A/V room, watching the DVD of our interviews with the headmaster... You made sure I couldn't finish watching the video. And the reason you did that... is because you didn't want me to see the real Junko, did you?"

"That makes sense." Chihiro said. "If everyone was in that video, Junko would have had to be there, too."

"And if Makoto saw the real Junko... it would've been totally obvious that the Junko we met was an impostor!" Hina agreed.

"Th-That whole power outage thing was a fluke!"

"The video wasn't the only thing you tried to cover up." Makoto asserted. "You did the same thing with this group photo!"

"Uh-! Uh-ooooohh...!"

"I noticed it just a little while ago, when we were all comparing the photos we'd gotten." He explained. "In all the photos, there's a certain similarity, an unusual circumstance."

"Wh-What's so unusual about them!?"

"Junko's face. The one thing common to every single photo is that you can't see her face. It's hard to believe her face would just happen to be hidden in every single picture, don't you think? And on top of that, in this photo you can see that Mukuro is clearly visible. So in other words, at that point, the two of them hadn't switched yet. With all that in mind, there's no doubt that the girl whose face is hidden here is the real Junko. Which is why you had to have pictures that didn't show her face. Because if we could have seen her face, then it would have clearly revealed... that the Junko in the pictures wasn't the Junko we knew!"

"Xanadu!" Monokuma... cursed, I guess?

"I believe everything Makoto said is true." Kyoko admitted. "Junko and Mukuro switched places before we met either of them."

"So she killed Mukuro, who had taken her place, making it look like she'd died." Byakuya said. "And the real Junko... is still alive."

"And she's the one behind this whole murderous situation, this "killing game"... She's the true mastermind and the Ultimate Despair!" Makoto declared.

"Xanadu times two!" Monokuma cursed again. Seriously, am I the only one who hasn't heard that saying before?

"With this, the identity, and the crimes, of the mastermind have finally been exposed." Kyoko said.

"N-No, wait...! Hold on!" Monokuma demanded.

"Don't bother trying to deny it." Makoto began. "There's no more room for debate. You don't have anywhere left to run. I'll prove everything... right now!

"We met the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima right after we all arrived here... But that wasn't the real Junko. The girl we saw before us was actually the seventeenth student, who had taken Junko's place. And that girl's name was Mukuro Ikusaba.

"But it wasn't long before she died at the hands of Monokuma. In other words, the mastermind... Junko Enoshima.

"Her body was kept in the bio lab, which had been converted into a morgue. Until Junko decided to put her body to use. Junko dragged the body out of the bio lab, using the tarp to carry her to the garden. She fabricated the murder to try and frame Kyoko, who'd proven to be one big thorn in her side, the same way she'd eliminated Al.

"Meanwhile, she wanted us all to think Mukuro was still alive, and hiding somewhere inside the school. So she put on a mask and then attacked me. After making sure I'd gotten a good look at the mask, she left the room... Then she put the same mask on Mukuro's body. This was all to make us think the person who attacked me and the corpse were one and the same... She wanted us to believe that the murder had only recently taken place.

"Finally, by strapping a bomb to the body, she was able to destroy any remaining evidence. She needed to hide the body's true identity. She had to make sure we didn't find out it was actually the same person we'd met in the beginning. This is the truth behind Mukuro's murder. And the one who carried it all out is the true mastermind, the one controlling Monokuma... The real Junko Enoshima!" He pointed his finger across the courtroom at Monokuma.

"That's the whole story behind this incident! Well? What do you have to say to that!?"

Monokuma stood completely still and silent, staring down at his own feet. Byakuya scoffed. "What, are you broken again?"

"You can't get out of this, so don't even try!" Hina snapped.

"Just... reveal yourself already!" Chihiro demanded.

"How much longer do you plan to keep hiding?" Celeste asked.

"Give it up, Junko." Kyoko pointed across the courtroom. "The game's over."

"...Over? Puhu... Puhuhu... Did you really think the story would end once we reached the climax of the case? Wrong! There's still plenty more to go!" Fog machines came out of nowhere and sprayed the spot Monokuma was standing with a heavy mist. When the fog cleared, standing there was not Monokuma on top of an old gym vault. Instead, it was the Ultimate Fashionista, and the Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima.

I planted my hands on the podium in front of me. The real final battle had just begun.

* * *

 **This is it. Seven survivors face off against the mastermind, Junko Enoshima. There are still many mysteries not answered, both from canon, and for Albert himself. He's not lying when he says the real battle has just begun.**

 **In the next chapter, will the answers to these mysteries be revealed, or will the survivors fail in the face of despair?**


	28. Chapter 27

**Alright, here it is. Part two of the sixth class trial. A couple days later than I was expecting, but I think it was worth the wait. It's not like I have a specific schedule for this story or anything, anyway.**

 **By the way, this story has officially reached over 10,000 views. I'm not sure how much of a milestone that is, but I'm pretty proud of it. In other news, this is also the longest chapter of the story so far, but I think the next one may be a bit longer.**

 **Major spoilers for the first game, I guess, but if you've read this far anyway, I don't think you care about spoilers.**

 **Anyway, I won't keep your time any longer. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

With a crown atop her head, Junko stood tall and proud as she addressed us. "We have been waiting! Waiting so very long for peasants like you to appear! If you swear your fealty to us, we will reward you with half of the entire world! We've even drawn up the deed already! We will grant you honor, status, and some of our home cooking! Have you made your choice? Will you serve under us?" Before any of us could respond, she knocked the crown off her head and covered part of her face, speaking in a monotone. "Oh, did you think I was being serious? Sorry, I was just messing with you. It's been so long since I've had an audience, even I'm not sure what kind of role I'm supposed to play."

"Well, you could start with just "antagonist" and work your way out." I said with calm rage. The other student reacted with... well, they didn't seem to know how to react to Junko.

"Anyway, looks like I've finally been set free." She stated. "Having to play Monokuma all the time, day after day... It was like I was in purgatory, or like a slow suicide. I get bored so easy, ya know?"

"Your face..." Chihiro noticed.

"Huh? What about my face? What's wrong with my beautiful face? People have told me I'm cuter than a hundred chihuahuas combined."

"I feel like... this isn't the first time I've seen you." Hina said.

"That's right!" Makoto agreed. "It was before I ever came to this school. I remember seeing a magazine cover... And... you were on it!"

"Wow, you have a pretty good memory." She deadpanned. "I guess that's why you've made it this far, huh?"

"So I was right... Then what you told me in the main hall when this all began..."

"Photoshop..." I scoffed. "What bullshit. What's the point in having an Ultimate Fashionista if you need to Photoshop her?"

"Sometimes a little lie is necessary to keep things moving along, wouldn't you agree?"

"That explains why she didn't quite seem the same." Byakuya said. "Because she was a different person all along..."

"I'm me, and Mukuro is Mukuro. She tried her best, but there's just no way she could have passed as the Ultimate Fashionista. Two people can never become one as long as the walls of mind and body exist... Not even if they're twins."

"Twins...?" Celeste repeated.

"I know, it's such a cliche, right? I'm almost embarrassed to admit it. So basically, Mukuro and I had your stereotypical "twin" relationship... The older sister, tough and proud- that was Mukuro. The younger sister, smart and cute- that was..." She suddenly threw up her hands and stuck out her tongue, her tone becoming intense and aggressive. "Hyaaaaahaha! Me! Junko fucking Enoshima! And together, we were the Despair Sisters! AKA the Ultimate Despair!"

"Her demeanor keeps changing so drastically..." Celeste noted.

"Like I said, I get bored easy as hell! I even get fuckin' bored with myself!"

"But if you're twins... why do you have different last names?" Chihiro asked.

"Ugh, that again!?" She groaned over-dramatically. "You have any idea how many times people ask me that shit!? Maybe it's new to your dumb ass, but it bores me to tears! Answering the same questions, over and over! Just make up whatever answer you want, I don't give a shit! The truth's fuckin' lame, anyway."

"And before you ask me, no, I never found out why they have different names, either." I decided to get that out of the way.

"But... if she was your twin, that means... you killed your own sister?" Hina realized.

"And for reasons deeper and darker than the ocean!" She paused. "...Hah! As if!" She produced a clipboard and a pair of glasses out of nowhere. "Well, I suppose I'd better explain... For my plan to work, someone had to be able to control the killing game from behind the scenes. The so-called mastermind had to operate Monokuma, keep an eye on everyone, things like that. But after looking at the situation, I determined it would be impossible for Mukuro to perform such duties. Because naturally, she turned out to be the letdown of the family. Leaving me behind to run off and join some band of mercenaries... Such a disappointment."

"Yeah, because you're such a fucking angel yourself." I sneered. "If I had to grow up with you, I'd run off the first chance I got, too."

"So, I decided to play the role of director and have her join the rest of you in your school life. I could have let her work alongside me, but she would have been useless to me that way. Besides, 15 students seemed like a solid number to start with, though that was before I allowed that physicist to convince me to let Albert play as well. Either way, the fact that Mukuro was the Ultimate Soldier posed something of a problem. She had what I call the "three atrocities"- atrociously rank, atrociously filthy, atrociously repulsive. It was atrociously clear just how out of touch she was with the rest of society. Meanwhile, my "Ultimate Fashionista" status has an undeniable appeal that I didn't want to go to waste."

"And that's... why you switched identities?" Kyoko asked.

"Sadly, her inability to match my personality was even greater than I'd calculated. It was a lost cause... She was nothing more than a bit player, an extra unworthy of lines. Being the utter disappointment that she was, anyone would have expected her to get killed off right away. Which is precisely why I killed her- to meet everyone's expectations."

"That... can't be your only reason, can it?" Makoto asked, shocked.

"Well no, of course not. I also did it to avoid becoming bored." She threw off her glasses and clipboard, and made puppy-dog eyes at us. "I've never been a stickler for following a plan to the letter, ya know? If I planned everything out and knew just what was gonna happen, that'd be sooo boooring! So, I changed things just a bit, and decided to use Mukuro to make a little point!"

"In other words, Mukuro's death was a one-sided, premeditated act of betrayal." Kyoko said. "Just as I suspected... When Mukuro was killed, she must have been as surprised as anyone else."

"Eh-heh! So you figured it out? Well you're right! There's no way Mukuro could have pulled off such a convincing performance. But she did teach you all a very valuable lesson, don't you think?"

"...How can you talk like that...?" Makoto asked. "You sacrificed your own sister... How does that not even bother you!?"

"What? I sacrificed her? That's what's got you so hot under the collar? Jeez, misunderstandings sure are scary! We were the Ultimate Despair, ya know? So we never had any kind of hope, or expectations. No, I've felt despair as long as I can remember, like I never should have been born at all. When I was born, I cried tears of total despair. So that's why for us, it's not a big deal whether we die or kill! We're just those kinds of people. We can do anything! We've always been filled with despair, so when we do something, we go all the way and live without regret!"

"So you just murdered your own sister, and didn't think anything of it...?" Hina asked.

She stopped with the puppy-dog expression and let out a heavy sigh. "That's not true at all... We were twins. How could I not be sad? That's why it gets me so... excited." She basically moaned the last word.

"...Huh?"

"Killing my precious sister with my own two hands... That act is filled with so much despair, you can't help but put a "super" in front of it. It's more like super super super super super despair. No, more than that... Super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super despair... It just feels... so... good..."

"What the hell is wrong with you...!?" Celeste yelled.

"And my sister, too... In that moment of death, I think she must have felt that despair. After all, to be murdered by your own sister, and only as an example to someone else...? She must have died feeling such excruciating hopelessness... I'm so... jealous of her. Super jealous..."

"I knew you couldn't be just some ordinary person." Byakuya said. "You're some kind of... abnormality."

"Turning your despair into some kind of fetish..." Kyoko shook her head. "Abnormality doesn't even begin to describe it."

"I mean, I thought Genocide Jack was crazy, but..." Chihiro stared slack-jawed. "This is... insane...!"

"You're saying I don't compare to some lowly beast who can only kill the weak, right?" Junko asked, probably misunderstanding on purpose. "So I'm hopelessly attractive? Hopelessly brilliant? Hopelessly athletic...? I'm the hopelessly perfect ultimate human?"

" _Just shut up_!" I snapped. "Shut the fuck up! It's bad enough I had to listen to your psychotic rambling when you were a bundle of pixels on my screen. We don't need to hear twisted philosophies or anything. It's over."

"Oh, Al, you understand me so well." She sighed. "You don't want me to "poison" your friend's minds, huh? I guess that's why Toshi had so much faith in you..."

"Wh-What are you even... talking about?" I asked. I don't know why, but I felt a sudden dread. I tried to hide it from the others as best I could.

She pulled out a Monokuma and held it over her face. "Puhuhu. You still haven't figured that part out yet? Man you guys are so sloooow! You haven't even solved all the mysteries, and yet here you are yap-yap-yapping away!"

"Are you talking about our memories...?" Kyoko asked.

"You've already solved this mystery, right? I'm the killer. So how about the next one? Maybe you should solve the riddle of your missing memories, _then_ you can start gloating."

"Damn straight!" Makoto shouted. "That's exactly what we're going to do. We're going to solve all these mysteries... And then... we'll have our victory!"

"Puhuhu. I can't wait..."

"Let us not waste any time." Celeste said. "Exactly what memories were stolen from us...?"

"There are three instances that we have evidence for." I recalled. "When those group photos were taken, the other photos Celeste and Chihiro were in, and the interviews with the headmaster."

"My, Al, you're getting very talkative now." Junko said with a threatening tone.

"Fuck you." I said simply. We stood for a minute, with everyone trying to come up with an answer. Junko made some sounds that made it clear she was impatient.

"No fair!" Hina snapped. "You could at least give us a hint!"

"You're brains are like sponges, all drippy and leaky. I already gave you a hint before! All the memories you lost share something in common with a few other things... Do you recall?"

After a moment, Makoto answered. "You're talking about the motives you provided to try and get us to kill each other, right?"

Junko dropped the Monokuma and went back to monotone. "So you do remember, after all. Well, I would hope you wouldn't forget something so important. It was stupid of me to even ask. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for my bad manners. So then, let me ask you another question. Did you notice that each motive I presented you had a specific theme to it?"

"A theme...?" Chihiro repeated.

"Yep, you got it. So that's my question to you all... When Sayaka was murdered, what was the theme of the motive I presented?"

"The driving force behind the motive you presented us with at that point was human connections." Makoto answered.

"Ding ding ding! You got it. Remember those DVDs I gave you guys? Each video showed the total destruction of your most important relationships. For example, your family... For example, your friends... I ruined all those relationships, and showed you the results. It was to motivate your desire to escape, and kickstart your urge to kill. But still... what a cruel thing to do."

"You're the one that did it!" Hina pointed out.

"Yes, well, I'm perfectly happy to accept your disapproval. Though you shouldn't forget that Albert was the one who failed to act." She shot a glance my way before she started acting cutesy again. "Okaaay! Time for the next question! Umm, so... what was the theme for the second motive!?"

"It was... our past, right?" Makoto guessed.

"Yaaay! Makoto got it right again! That time, the theme was... embarrassing memories and secrets! Kyah! And the whole reason Mondo did what he did was because Toko found out Chihiro's secret! Of course, if Albert didn't try getting all buddy-buddy with Chihiro, he would have went to Mondo, and died in Toko's place!"

I stared solemnly at the ground. "I can't change the past..."

"But I'm sure your scientist friend can!"

"...What?"

"Whoopsie! That slipped out! Forget you heard anything..."

"So...?" Byakuya asked. "How long do you plan on dragging this out?"

"Relax, relax! Okay, onto the next question! Sooo, what was the motive for the third murder!?"

"It was money, wasn't it?" Makoto asked. "Greed."

Junko turned aggressive again. "Seek and destroy! Hell yeah, you got it again! Goddamn straight it was money! Hiro killed Hifumi and Taka for a little personal gain! His greed led to all kinds of death and destruction! Though I can't say Albert's entirely blameless in that case, either!"

I stared ahead at her, as stoic as I could manage. But I was still shaking. What did she mean? I hardly ever interacted with Hiro, and my relationship with Celeste is nothing special, even before that trial strained it. Something wasn't adding up.

"What's the point of all this?" Makoto demanded. "Why are you making us go through this case by case!?"

"Haahahaha! Don't worry, sweet cheeks! Just one more to go! Now, can you tell me the motive behind crazy-ass Sakura's crazy-ass death?"

"In her case, it was betrayal..." Makoto answered.

Junko let out a deep sigh. "Precisely. You see... Once I revealed Sakura's betrayal, that led to everything that came afterwards... Of course, Albert was the one who fully pushed her over the edge, whether he wants to admit it or not. Anyway, it looks like you answered all of my questions correctly. How painfully delightful..."

"But what's the point?" Buakuya asked. "What meaning is there to answering those questions now?"

Junko squealed. "Relationships, secrets, money, betrayal... These are all pretty standard motives, right? The most normal of normal, totally middle of the road!" She fetched her crown off the floor. "But of course those aren't the only motives that exist in this world... In fact, there are as many reasons to kill as there are people on Earth! They compel humans to kill each other, bringing despair to the world. This is what we refer to as the seed of despair!"

"Seed of despair...?" Kyoko repeated.

"Just as water, air, and food promote growth in living things, the seed of despair also needs nourishment... And that nourishment... is hope! Despair can grow only in the presence of hope! Two sides of the same coin, divided by a razor-thin line... Such is hope and despair!"

"...How much longer is this stupid speech of yours?" Byakuya barked. "Weren't we discussing our missing memories? Why are you trying to change the subject?"

She fetched her clipboard and glasses. "If you would listen, you would see I'm _not_ changing the subject. We _are_ discussing your memories. What I'm trying to say is, the "seed of despair" is closely tied to your own memories."

"In what way...?" Celeste asked.

"You see, by taking away your memories, I gave you hope. Of course, that hope merely existed to be consumed by despair."

"How could taking away someone's memories... give them hope?" Hina asked.

"And you haven't given us any hope here, anyway." Chihiro said.

"Is that so? All you've been able to think about during your time here is how to escape, right? The mere fact that that's what you want proves I gave you hope."

"What are you talking about...?" Byakuya asked uneasily.

She put the crown back on. "If none of you wanted to escape this school, the killings never would have taken place. That is why we took your memories- so they you would have the desire to leave!"

"The only reason we want to leave is because you took our memories... Is that what you're saying?" Kyoko summarized.

"Puhuhu... Correctamundo!" She said, pulling out Monokuma again.

"Which means, if we _did_ have our memories, we _wouldn't_ want to leave." Byakuya rephrased. "Do I understand that right?"

"What!?" Celeste snapped. "Why the hell would having our memories make us content in staying here...!?"

"Puhuhu... A most troubling thought, isn't it? But it's not enough. I want more distress, more despair...! I put so much effort into creating hope in order to feed your despair and make it grow... So, just like Crazy Eddie slashing his prices and passing the savings on to you, lemme give you a hint!"

"Huh? Really!?" Hina asked skeptically.

"Wh-What is it...?" Chihiro asked.

"Like they say, seeing is believing! I'd like for you to see... the outside world!"

"You mean the world beyond the school walls?" Makoto asked.

"So something really did happen out there..." Kyoko realized.

"Now are you interested in what I have to say? You wanna see what's out there? Puhuhu. I wanna see, too... See your faces sink into despair...! Ah-hahahaha! Now then, OPEN SESAME! Behold, the world beyond the school walls! This is the outside world you've all been so anxious to claw your way back into!"

Suddenly, all the TVs on the walls clicked on, showing us scary images of the outside world. The others lost their shit. I stood there, staring at the images I was expecting. There were more of them then I thought there would be, in more gruesome detail. Riots, Monokumas, murder, destruction.

"...What the...?" Makoto choked out.

Junko wiped her tears. "Dangerous... The world has grown so very dangerous. That's what this means."

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Chihiro begged. "This doesn't make any sense...!"

"Wh-What am I looking at?" Byakuya asked.

"Is this some sort of scene from a movie or something!?" Celeste demanded.

"What you just saw... All of you should recognize it. That world... is locked away within the memories that were taken from you. If you can't remember, please just try... Do your best to try and recall..." She paused a moment, then snapped. "Haahahaha! Better kick your brain in the ass, cuz it's up to that grey lump whether you live or die! "I don't remember!" ain't a fucking excuse no more! Cuz now it's time... for the final class trial!"

Everyone was confused and disoriented. Makoto turned to me. "Al...?"

"Yeah?"

"You... know what this means, right?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier..." I apologized. "It probably would've prevented the killings, but... how would I even break it to you? I had even less evidence for it then I did for my dimension-hopping."

"More importantly... what is it?" Byakuya demanded.

"It's the Tragedy." I said.

"The Tragedy...?" He repeated. "What happened out there!?"

"Happening. Present tense. It hasn't stopped. The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history started here, at Hope's Peak Academy, and none of you even remember it."

"Why is that phrase coming up now?"

"Because that's what kick-started the Ultimate Despair's plans. It's why the world is so fucked now."

"Wh-What do you mean, the world is...?" Chihiro asked.

"The world's been destroyed, get it!?" Junko snapped.

"Destroyed...?" Kyoko repeated weakly.

"Explain yourself! Tell us everything you know!" Byakuya demanded.

"I don't have all the details, but it started about a year ago." I explained. "The students of the Reserve Course grew unsettled due to being treated poorly compared to the primary department. Of course, Junko couldn't keep her hands off of them. She manipulated the entire Reserve Course into rebelling against the school. At the same time, she turned her attention to another class, your upperclassmen, and filled them with despair to the breaking point to make them her servants. Then, she drove the entire Reserve Course to a mass-suicide. Over two-thousand died."

"Two thousand...!?"

"The incident spread world-wide through social media and the like. Eventually, the whole world was plunged into despair. And now..." I gestured to the TVs. "It's hell on earth."

"Well, whatever happened, it doesn't matter at this exact point in time, right?" Junko asked in monotone. "The end justifies the means. Everything serves the outcome. In other words... The world has ended. That's the important thing."

"But the world can't just... end!" Celeste snapped.

"Calm down, it's okay. There's no need to panic. Every living person will be dead in a hundred years anyway, so the world ending isn't that big of a deal."

"Oh, come on..." Byakuya shouted. "Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Well, as long as we're being ridiculous, I have another ridiculous story to tell you. It's the story of the Togami Corporation, which has given Byakuya's life all its meaning."

"What...? What did you say...!?"

She once again put on her glasses. "I'm glad to see you took the bait. You bit into it like a middle-aged secretary at an all-you-can-eat cake buffet." She stared excitedly at Makoto. "Hey, hey! So? What do you think happened to the Togami family, hm!?" Before anyone could reply, she jammed her crown back on her head. "Correct! Well done, peasant!"

"But... I didn't say anything yet." Makoto said.

"I just got so fuckin' bored waiting, I couldn't help it! Even if you're wrong, eventually you'll figure it out, right? Till then, you're just goin' in circles! So no matter what you pick, you get the right answer! Pretty innovative, don't ya think!? But... do you think it might be a disease? Getting bored so easy, I mean. Do you think I might be sick? Anyway, like I was saying... Byakuya's entire lineage has been totally annihilated!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about!?" Byakuya finally lost his cool as his high horse came crashing down. In any other situation, it would've been hilarious. Not here.

"I can confirm that his entire family has died, even the distant relatives. The Togami name... has perished."

"S-Stop with these idiotic jokes!" He demanded, he begged.

"Stop? And said with such authority. A peasant would dare challenge us, the avatar of divine punishment? You must learn your place, peasant! You are no longer the Ultimate Affluent Progeny!"

"Th-They couldn't possibly be gone! The Togami family is destined to guide the world!"

"Hell, there IS no world anymore, remember? It got fucked a full year ago!"

"H-Hold on!" Makoto interjected. "You and Al keep saying it happened a year ago, but that doesn't make any sense!"

"Huh? We don't make sense?"

"There's no way that happened a year ago! I mean, we only came to this school a few weeks ago! If some kind of world-ending event happened a year ago... then how do you explain the totally normal world we were living in up till then!?"

"Puhuhu... Have you considered the possibility that you're mistaken about that?"

"Mistaken...?" Kyoko repeated.

"Well, if I'm understanding you right... it sounds like you think the Tragedy happened a year before you arrived here!"

"W-Well, yeah!" Hina said. "I mean, like he said, we just got here a few weeks ago!"

"A few weeks ago...? Ohh, I get it! You're saying that what happened two years ago actually happened more recently! Right?"

"Huh? Two years ago...?" Hina repeated.

"Well, I mean... you guys all started attending Hope's Peak Academy two years ago! I'd understand why you'd have such trouble accepting it, but in the end, you can't deny the truth. And the truth is, everything is cause and effect. Deny that, and you may as well give yourself up to God. So, you must surely understand all the hints I've given you so far, right? What are the memories I took from you? Come now, answer us. Answer with all your heart and soul!"

"H-How are we supposed to answer...?" Hina asked weakly.

"I-I just... I'm completely lost. I don't know what's going on anymore..." Chihiro muttered.

"If we accept that what you say is true..." Makoto began. "...then we've all lost out memories of the last two years, after coming to this school."

"No, that's ridiculous." Celeste said. "That's just impossible. I mean, there's no way..."

"Kh-! Another correct answer...!" Queen Junko announced. "Well done, peasant..."

"Wh-What kind of sick joke-!?"

"We've lost two years' worth of memories...?" Hina asked.

"That's right! You've already spent two full years here at Hope's Peak Academy! And that entire period of time... is precisely what you've forgotten!"

"We can't remember the last two years of our life...?" Chihiro asked. "That's impossible...!"

"Two years worth of memories..." Hina repeated. "I could never lose something like that!"

"There's no way we've been living here for two whole years!" Celeste asserted. "I think I would at least remember something! But I don't even remember a single class!"

"There's something I think we should all take a look at." Makoto interjected. "This notebook right here..." He pulled a notebook out of his jacket. In the bottom-left corner, the name Yasuhiro Hagakure was written. "I found it in the locker room of the 2nd floor. Does anyone remember what Hiro's handwriting looked like?"

"It was very clear and pretty." I stated.

Makoto opened the notebook to a random page and showed us the writing. Sure enough, it was exactly the same as Hiro's writing from the third trial. "It looks like we actually did attend class at Hope's Peak. But somehow... we forgot all about it."

"B-But...!" Celeste began. "Hiro himself said he was held back a few years due to his stupidity. Perhaps... he was attending Hope's Peak before any of us!"

I shook my head. "You don't want to believe it. Of course you wouldn't. But now you're reaching. If he was held back at Hope's Peak, and his memories of Hope's Peak were taken, he would have no way of knowing he was held back. And if those memories weren't taken, he would've mentioned previously attending, wouldn't he? But he never said anything like that."

Celeste stammered, as if trying to form an argument, but fell silent. Kyoko spoke up. "I don't want to believe it either... But there's also no explanation for this pocketbook." She produced a leather-bound book.

"Whose pocketbook is that?" Chihiro asked.

"It's mine. And the handwriting inside is also mine, there's no doubt about it. But I have no memory of ever writing in it."

"And the reason for that... is the two years of missing memories?" Byakuya realized.

I kind of lost track of Junko's personality changing. "Puhuhu. After seeing all the evidence, do you have any choice but to acknowledge the truth? Isn't it just so desperately dark? The mysteries solved, but it's like a goddamn funeral in here! Shit man, I've never been to a funeral. Hell yes! Two years of school life. How many moments of blossoming youth have you missed out on? How many fun classes? How many school events? This was your chance to build lasting friendships, right? And on top of that, something tragically sad happened one year ago... The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history. Right before everyone's eyes, the world came crashing down... You absorbed all that despair, but then you forgot about it all. And once you'd forgotten, you made the choice to subject yourself to this killing game. Oh, and there's one other thing. To be even more precise, the memories you all lost were... Actually, never mind. I'm bored. Explaining stuff is boring..."

"What...?"

"We are bored of this world! Everyone always talks big, declaring all the great things they'll do! But then they always fizzle out... This world is just so desperately fucking boring!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked.

"In a way, I'm jealous of all of you. To give yourself over so completely to such stimulating despair... Yeah, so figure out the rest for yourselves! I'm sick of expositioning all this shit!"

"Figure out... what?" Makoto asked.

"Figure out where your memories come apart. That's at the heart of all this."

"The moment I lost my memories... I can't think of any time other than... that day." He answered. "When I first came to the gates of this school, and stepped foot in the main hall... When I passed out... I was overcome with a strange sensation..."

"Wow! You still have enough spirit to keep on talking, huh? Umm, so I don't know much about the details, but it seems like everyone remembers passing out, right? And your sense of time got all messed up because of the memory loss after that...? I guess it musta been something like that!"

"After I passed out, I woke up in a classroom, with my head on a desk... I assumed not much time had passed since I'd collapsed in the main hall."

"Ahaha. But instead, two whole years had gone by!"

"The reason it felt so short was because... our memories of the time in between had been completely removed?" Kyoko realized.

"You got it, honey! Two years of memories, poof, gone! Which means, of course... When everyone met for the first time, it wasn't actually for the first time. Unaware of this fact, you took the time to introduce yourselves to each other. But..."

"But by that point, we'd already spent two years together at this school." Kyoko said. "That's what those photos reveal, isn't it?"

"Ah! That's why..." Chihiro realized. "When I was introducing myself to Makoto, I could've sworn I'd seen him somewhere before. He told me I must have been mistaken, but now..."

"You have met me before." Makoto said. "We just couldn't quite remember it because our memories were taken away..."

"Puhuhu... Yup! That's right! You were all such close friends. You spent two whole years together. And then you started killing each other! And it was all so you could escape into a world that's already been annihilated! Puhuhu. What a terribly tragic tale... Even if you left now, there's nothing you could do to fix it!"

"You're the one who set things up to be like this!" Makoto accused.

"...I love you all so much..."

"...What?"

"Once your school life here began, I thought about you constantly. It's only natural that I would... fall in love. So since I love you guys so much, I'll tell you all about it! All about the idea we came up with as the Ultimate Despair- our plan to bring despair to all mankind! Let's go back in time two years, okay? Back to when everyone first came to this school... School life during that first year overflowed with hope and happiness! Oh boy, it was just the worst! Everyone was enjoying themselves so much. You were all having the time of your lives! But that couldn't last forever, of course. The peacefulness only lasted through that first year... Because after that, an event unfolded that hammered a soul-crushing despair into all humanity. The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history... The Tragedy. All too soon, the world's days of peace came to a bloody end. And as you can imagine, the school was no exception. The Tragedy even made its way here, leading to the extermination of most of the students."

"What... are you?" Kyoko asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"The most tragic event in human history, and the "Ultimate Despair that caused it... I can't believe that it's all because of just you and Mukuro. Was it some kind of organization? An angry mob? An incredibly motivated family?"

"You have a point. If I had to describe it, I'd say... It was none of those. How can I put it? It was more of an ideological thing. Despair is contagious, you know. It's almost like... a natural phenomenon. Everyone is capable of it. And now, the entire world has fallen into despair. In other words, if you see despair as the enemy, then your enemy... is the world itself!"

"I just don't understand why..." Kyoko growled.

"We didn't ask you to try to understand. This was a tangent anyway, unrelated to the matter at hand. Okay, so let's get back to the story... Hope's Peak had taken so much damage. You guys were the only survivors. The members of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy were the only ones left... Oh, and one Reserve Course student... And then, something super neat happened! Now pay attention, cuz this is important and I'm only gonna say it once! So guess what! To protect everyone who had survived, Hope's Peak was transformed into a shelter. That's right! It was transformed into a shelter! Ahh! I said it twice! Now, someone was responsible for that transformation, for creating what would eventually become your prison. Do any of you know who that might have been?"

"It could only have been... the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy." Makoto answered. He shot a concerned glance at Kyoko before continuing. "He wanted to turn the school into a shelter to try and protect us. To protect us... from the despair and tragedy taking place outside. That's why he asked us to make that promise... To say that we were willing to live in this school forever."

"We believe he had something like that in mind, yes. If you, the collective hope of a new generation, could survive, maybe the world could have a fresh start. Yeah... the headmaster put that much faith in you."

"And because we had that same hope... That's why we all agreed... to live here forever."

"But creating that shelter was also his single biggest mistake. Puhuhu... It's laughable, really. He was the headmaster, but he had nooo idea. He had no idea that we, the Ultimate Despair, had already made our way into the school. So what was supposed to be a shelter to keep you safe... became a cage that made it impossible for you to escape despair. Puhuhu. I have to say, it really helped me out a lot! It saved me a ton of time. By the way, it was you yourselves who blocked off the windows, the doors, all the exits. Under the headmasters direction, you all went about your work like obedient little sheep."

"You mean... we locked ourselves in here?" Celeste realized.

"And then you forgot all about it, and started bitching about how you were trapped in here! Once you'd finished building your little shelter, it was time for me and Mukuro to get to work. And thus began the killing game! Me and Mukuro had come here, spending the last two years waiting for that moment... That moment where you all began killing each other served at the climax of our global despair plan! And the only reason you survived the Tragedy was so that you could be part of it..."

"You only let us live... so we could go around killing each other. Is that what you're saying?" Hina asked.

"Why...?" Makoto demanded. "Why would you do that?"

"Because this was so much more than a simple high school death match... Rather, it was a method to hunt down and destroy every last remaining speck of hope in the world."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, it would seem that there's a little bit left out there, a few souls unwilling to give up hope... So I thought I should show them. Which is why I... Puhuhu... Well, why don't you tell me?"

"You're talking about you hijacking the airwaves, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. That's exactly what I'm talking about. To show the world the murders taking place at this school, which was meant to be a symbol of hope... That was the whole point of the Ultimate Despair! When I said "climax," THAT was what I was talking about! The world watched as you fell into despair, and began to kill each other one after another... Despair is as contagious as any disease; any hope left turns to despair. Puhuhu. Isn't the power of television just amazing. By the way, since we started broadcasting, a whole bunch of people have tried to come and rescue you."

"A-Are you serious!?" Hina gasped.

"But utilizing the heavy weaponry I installed around the school grounds, I had no problem expelling them."

"You... expelled them?"

"I have to thank you all. They were a relentless bunch, refusing to give up on hope and trying to force their beliefs on the world. But in the end, I was able to give them the final despair- death."

"So you just used us?" Makoto snapped weakly. "To bring despair to everyone in the outside world...?"

"Well sure, but I also gave you a second chance at life, right? So it's like... give and take!"

"Give and take!? You're so full of... shit!"

"And there's a reason I chose you guys to survive, when all the other students were dropping like flies... I mean, we built up two years of memories together. You were all my treasured classmates... Sorry, that's a lie. I just figured you'd despair even more when you found out a friend had betrayed you. And that's the truth! Which is what you wanted, right? So? Does it make you feel utterly lost and hopeless? You solved the mystery but despair at the truth, right!?"

"Don't tell me... Did you seriously count on the possibility that we would solve your mystery?" Kyoko realized.

"And if we did? Then what? Our final despair for creating this world of despair was so we could experience one last class trial. If you were bold enough to solve the mystery, only to discover that the truth was utterly hopeless... how would you react? What would you do?" Everyone was struck silent. "See? Discovering the truth doesn't necessarily lead to a sense of hope. Truth can be full of despair, too! Like right fuckin' now! Not to mention, all those motives I talked about were totally meaningless. I mean, with the world having ended and all..."

"Meaningless?" Hina repeated, covering her mouth. "Then we... We've been murdering each other... for nothing?"

I sighed. "Our relationships, our secrets, money... none of it really matters anymore."

"And think about it. You chose to lock yourselves up here, then started murdering each other to get out..."

"We weren't just random strangers, either." Kyoko realized. "We were classmates. We'd spent two years together..."

"Kh-!" Byakuya choked.

"This is... what the fuck even is this...?" Celeste asked weakly.

"So... what now?" Chihiro asked. "What are you going to do with us? What do you... want from us?"

"All I want is despair. And there's no reason for it. And since there's no reason, there's no argument against it. There's just no understanding it. No arguments, no understanding... What better definition of ultimate despair could there be!?"

"I object..." I said.

"Are you still talking?"

"There's always a way to understand. It can be hard, there has to be some effort, but there's always a way to understand each other, no matter how different our worldviews are."

"Puhuhu... Anymore sentimental crap? That must be why you wanted to help me so bad, wasn't it?"

"...Huh?"

"Nevermind that. It doesn't matter anymore. Not now that your scientist friend can't influence this game anymore."

"Wait, hold on..." Makoto interjected. "You've just been going on about whatever you feel like, but... But there's no real reason for us to believe anything you have to say!"

Junko, for the first time, dropped all props and acts, and stared at Makoto seriously. "...Huh?"

"You say the world's fallen apart. But I haven't seen it for myself. So I don't acknowledge it...! I don't accept it as the truth!"

"Makoto..." I muttered under my breath.

"Until you see it with your own eyes, truth and falsehood overlap one another. In other words, you're not unlike Schroedinger's cat right now. Is that what you're saying? If so, what then? Are you saying you won't accept the truth until you can go outside and see for yourself!? Well you better not! You go out into that world, and you're all goners for sure! Trust me, I'm not lying about any of this!"

"W-Well... even if it's all true... I refuse to give in! I refuse to lose to you!" He declared. "For the sake of everyone you've killed...!"

"Huh? Everyone I've killed? What are you talking about? You're the ones who killed them. I didn't kill anyone. I simply gave you a little nudge in the right direction. And that's all it took for you to start killing each other. You're nothing but bloodthirsty animals... That's why anyone was murdered here, peasant! Say what you want about hope, but we're all creatures of instinct, right? Despair comes naturally! Hell yes! That's funny as shit!"

"No...!" Makoto argued. "This isn't just some game to us! It's murder, plain and simple! You stole our memories, invented reasons for us to do it... You pushed us all into a corner...! It's all your fault!"

"You certainly have a talent for passing the buck, don't you? That must be your hope, huh? But we don't have much time left to keep up this banter. We have to draw things to a close soon..."

"What do you mean...?"

"I'm talking about the vote, of course! You didn't forget about that little rule, did you? Oh! And also, since this'll be the last vote, I decided to change the rules!"

"What...?"

"You guys so full of hope... And me so full of despair... I've decided to have you vote which one will be punished! If even one of you votes to punish hope, well then... I'll consider that a win for me, and punish everyone on the side of hope!"

"Even if it's just one person...?" Hina asked.

"Oh, but don't worry. I won't be voting, of course."

"Even so, that still gives you the upper hand...!" Chihiro snapped.

"It's okay." Makoto assured us. "Nobody would actually vote to kill themselves, right?"

"Oh, let me just mention one more thing. When I win, to punish you guys... You'll have to stay here until you grow old and die. No fighting, no killing. That's your punishment."

"You mean... we'd just...?"

"We'd have to just... live here?"

"You're saying you'll let us live."

"If you're not happy with that... then go ahead and punish me, and make your way to the outside world. Enter a world fallen from grace, where only despair exists. Where you'd likely be dead within a day."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Makoto asked. "So no matter what, we're doomed...!"

"Wait a sec! I just got hit with an inspiration bomb... Dying of old age is boring as shit, right? The audience at home isn't gonna dig that at all! So here's what'll happen! One of you will get to experience an instant, super impressive punishment!"

"What!?" Hina shouted. "Y-You can't just-!"

"Do you mean to say... you'll execute one of us?" Byakuya asked.

"And I get to decide... who's gonna hafta suck it down! Makoto! You're up!"

"...M-Me?"

"Yeah! You've been acting up, causing all kinds of trouble! I haaate you! So, let me make this clear. Everyone has two choices in front of them. If a single person votes for "hope" to be punished... then only Makoto will receive a harsh punishment, and the rest of you will live here in peace. If, on the other hand, you desire to see us punished, then you must all leave this place. I will force you out, ensuring you all die horrible deaths in the outside world. What I'm saying is, if you sacrifice Makoto, the rest of you will get to live out your lives." She stared down Makoto, who looked terrified. "What, has your resolve softened? Have you lost confidence? Are you afraid of being punished? Don't you have faith in your friends?"

"N-No, that's not it...!"

"It's okay. You're right to be afraid. It would seem all of those around you have realized the futility in going against me." Sure enough, the atmosphere was filled with a pitch-black despair. Everyone was silent.

"G-Guys...?"

"It's so beautiful... your lovely faces, eroded by despair, have come together as one... Besides... Kyoko, you could never betray your father, could you?"

"...What?"

"I mean, the headmaster's only wish was that all of you would survive, right? That's why he tried to trap you all here, after all! The least you could do is try to honor your dead father's wishes. Puhuhuhu!"

She had no response. Makoto looked between them. "Kyoko...!"

"One person's despair is enough to seal your fate. Isn't that just the most hopeless outcome ever!? So who do you think's gonna give in? Whose despair is gonna sign your death warrant!?"

"No one... Nobody's gonna give in to despair!" Makoto declared. "We're not gonna lose to you!"

"...So boring. Stubborn till the very end, huh? Well, that's fine. Then let's just hurry up and get it over with. It's time for the final vote. Everything will come to an end. Your stupid hope... And your stupid life!"

As Makoto psyched himself up, I decided to say my piece. "I have just one question. Why are you killing Makoto? Don't you think my circumstances make me a little more bothersome?"

"Are you volunteering to take his place? Don't flatter yourself. I can keep you contained. Hell, after they make their decision, anything you tell them won't matter. You may consider keeping your life a sign of my gratitude."

"...Gratitude?"

"For your help. You and that scientist friend of yours. That was your plan, right?"

"My help? Our plan?"

"Is there an fuckin' echo in here? Hell yeah! You and Toshihide had your stupid plan to help the Ultimate Despair! Because you understand me so much, because you think there's still hope! That's why I'm sparing your life. Y'know, as long as someone votes to punish hope."

"I..." Our original plan was to help the Ultimate Despair? ...No, there's more to it than that. There has to be. And even if there wasn't, it doesn't matter. I've made up my mind. "I get it. You don't want me spilling any info that could effect their decision, so I won't. I won't bring up any facts. I'll just say my opinion on the matter. I... I can't afford to give up. Since coming here, I've made it my mission to keep these people alive. Hope, despair, it doesn't matter. Because I have something worth fighting for, worth _dying_ for. I'm willing to give my life for these people. And as long as you have something that important to you, the pain and suffering becomes so much more tolerable. So I dare you to try and kill me, Junko. Stab me, strangle me, bludgeon me, crush me, hack me, drown me, ignite me, execute me. It doesn't matter. You can kill my body... But you can never kill my spirit!" I kicked off of my podium and made my way over to Makoto. "This game... is over."

"We won't give up...!" Makoto declared. "As long as there's hope, we'll never give up!"

Junko scoffed. _"If I were to die... that would be the end of Hope's Peak Academy."_

Makoto looked over his friends one by one. He took in a breath. "Hina, don't you think the people who didn't make it deserve better from us? Think about it... You're moving on because they didn't get the chance! We owe it to them! We carry the burden of hope they couldn't!"

"...I've been thinking about all this..." Hina said shakily. "And I was thinking... at a time like this, what would Sakura do? You only get stronger by taking adversity by the horns! Confront that thorny path with enthusiasm! That sounds like something she'd say, right? No, I think that's definitely what she'd say! Which is why I... I...! Yeah! I've made up my mind!" She jumped off her podium and ran over to where Makoto and I stood.

 _"By the way, the air outside is totally polluted, ya know. The only reason we're okay in here... is thanks to the air purifiers in the physics lab."_

I cleared my throat. I was no Makoto Naegi, but anyone could spread hope. It's time for me to finally do my part. "Hey, Celeste, it's not like you to break down like this. Then again, I guess I never really knew you that well. But I know you wouldn't give up at this point."

"You're wrong... you don't know me." She denied. "Nobody here knows the real me. Not even I remember who I was. Taeko Yasuhiro. A weak, pathetic little girl. Oh, god... I was considering killing one of my classmates... just to escape into that wasteland. What is wrong with me...?"

"But you can atone." I told her. "You never actually killed anyone, and you regret even considering it. You might be selfish, but deep down, I know there's still a good person in there somewhere. A strong person. You can help us rebuild the world and save humanity! And maybe you're right, maybe I don't know anything about you. But you don't have to be just Taeko or Celeste. We're humans, we change over time from our experiences, and from those around us. You're both Taeko Yasuhiro and Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. So I can trust you, here and now, to make the right bet. Don't gamble your life away. Choose hope!"

She stared at the floor for a few seconds before her poker face came back up. "Very well, Al. You win. It seems I've lost myself for a moment there. But you are right. We change from the person we were before. And so I will adapt. After all, adaptability is survivability. And if I can't rely on Celeste or Taeko... well, perhaps I _could_ lean on someone else." With that, she elegantly stepped off her podium and made her way to our side.

 _"If I die, the purifiers will screech to a halt. In other words, as soon as I die... the communal life you've all been living will come to an end."_

"Byakuya... what would your family have done?" Makoto asked. "Even if the world had gone to hell, wouldn't they have fought back? This is an opportunity. We can rebuild! You may be penniless, but you can't afford to give up! As long as you choose life, their legacy still thrives! Go out and restake your family's claim!"

"...What's the matter?" Byakuya asked, shaking his head to clear it. "You're not actually trying to encourage me, are you? Hmph. Ridiculous. It never even crossed my mind that I might give in to despair. But don't misunderstand me. I couldn't care in the slightest what happens to you. I just have to keep my word. I swore I would end the life of the mastermind. Besides, the Togami family _isn't_ dead. Because I'm still alive... So until I can restore the Togami family, and bring it greater glory than it's ever known...!" To make his point, he stepped off his podium and made his way over to the rest of us.

 _"All of you will have to leave. You'll have to go into the world outside, where only death and despair are waiting..."_

"Chihiro." I started. "Don't you remember all those talks we've had? Remember all the lives this killing game claimed, all the people we couldn't save. It's time to direct your anger at the mastermind. We can win this game for them, right here, right now."

"B-But... what can we even do?" He asked. "Even if we kill Junko, we'll all just die the second we leave the school anyway! There's no way I could survive out there. I'm... too weak..."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. Chihiro, you're not weak. After all the time we spent together, I know you're much stronger on the inside. What you lack in muscle you make up for with your heart. So I know... you'll make the right choice. I know you won't just sacrifice Makoto just to ensure your own safety. That's not you. You said it yourself, you wouldn't want to keep living if it meant someone else had to die. And I... I know you looked up to Mondo. But the truth is, while you were always looking up to him, _I_ was always looking up to _you_. You taught me that we can always improve ourselves, and let go of the past, if we just put our minds to it!"

"Y-You... I did...?" Chihiro wiped his eyes. "I don't want to live... if it means someone else has to die. That _is_ what I said, isn't it? I don't want Makoto to die, not after all this time. Okay... okay, I've decided. Even if the world has ended, I'll still try...! I won't hide anymore...! I'll get stronger! I'll become someone... that I can be proud of! Someone who can protect his friends! Someone who can even stop an execution! I won't let the mastermind have their way, anymore...!" He kicked off his podium and joined the rest of us.

 _"So? What are you gonna do? Will you just die? Is that what you want?"_

Kyoko stared at the floor before speaking up. "I didn't really know my father, so I can't pretend to know what he was thinking. But even if we're just connected by blood, there's one thing I _am_ sure of... He would never want us to abandon Makoto and choose to stay here. I can't explain why, exactly. But if I'm sure of anything, I'm sure of that... Just because we don't actually know anything, does that mean we can't understand...? Could it be that... No, never mind. So, Makoto... I don't think you wound up at this school because you had good luck or bad luck... I think you came here for a different reason entirely... You came here to bring down the Ultimate Despair. You came here to confront despair without ever giving up. And if that's true, I think we could call you... the Ultimate Hope. What do you think?"

As she made her way over to our side, Makoto smiled at the idea, but seemed to dismiss it. Kyoko continued. "And who knows, maybe that's what Toshihide had in mind bringing Al here. To ensure that hope comes through, he brought in another hope."

I considered it, but shook my head. "No. I'm not anything special. Anyone can spread hope. I'm just doing my part. Makoto's the real hero in all this."

"Wh... what the...? What the hell are you!?" For the first time, Junko seemed genuinely unhinged. "So uncool... Your stupid faces... The stupid things you've said... The stupid way you all treat each other...! It's all SO uncool! SO unhip! Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP! Lame lame lame lame LAME! Despair into tomorrow! Despair into your memories! Despair into nothingness!"

"Hope keeps on going!" Makoto declared. "I refuse to give up! I refuse to get bored! I refuse to throw it all away! I refuse to despair! Because all I have going for me is the desire to keep moving forward!"

"What's... going on...? What's happeniiiing!?"

Byakuya shook his head. "It looks like we've reached the end. I think it may be time to vote..."

"We just have to pull the lever and vote for Junko, right?" Chihiro checked.

"Good! I'm ready to go!" Hina decided.

"Indeed. Ready to put an end to this." Celeste agreed.

"Let's put an end to these trials." Kyoko said. "Put an end to the killing... with our own hands."

After a minute, we had all voted, and waited patiently as Junko tallied up the votes.

"The hell...?" Junko shouted. Not one of us voted to punish hope.

"You've lost, Junko." Kyoko pointed out.

"I lost? I... lost? Me...? N-No way... It can't beeeeee!"

"You still can't accept it, then?" Celeste asked.

"Even the Ultimate Despair herself is vulnerable to the onslaught of despair, it would seem." Byakuya quipped.

"But there's no use trying to fight it now!" Hina said.

"Well that's juuuuusst...! Totally the best!"

"...Huh?" Makoto stared at her.

"This... this is despair...! We came to this school two years ago, created our incredibly detailed plan... I even killed my own sister for it... To come this far, and fail at the very end...! It's the most ultimately ultimate despair!"

"Wh-What are you talking about...?" Makoto snapped.

"Don't you see? I was so hopelessly desperate! I was bored of the world the moment I was born! That's why I've been looking forward to this so desperately. This once-in-a-lifetime experience... It is my first and last colossal despair, here at the moment of death! To have the chance to taste the highest grade despair- the utter failure of my dreams! Ahhh! I am so hopelessly happy right now!"

"Wait, is she... enjoying this?" Hina asked.

"Anyway, so are you prepared to admit defeat?" Kyoko asked.

"Haha... hahahahaaahahaaa! You think I care whether I won or lost? Either way, it doesn't change a thing! Outside is only despair, inside is only despair! No matter where you go, despair awaits you!"

"Th-That's not true..." Makoto asserted.

"You're wrong!" Byakuya said.

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you this right now. We no longer fear despair."

"Because we've decided to enter the outside world with hope!" Hina agreed.

"Yeah! We were almost lost, but Makoto and Al helped us find our way." Chihiro said.

"Indeed. They made us truly see the light." Celeste agreed.

"E-Everyone...!" Makoto looked between us all.

"You said that despair is as contagious as any disease." Kyoko recalled. "But the same is true for hope. All you have to do is look at us to see how true that is."

"K-Kyoko...!"

"...Ahh, stop it! Stop! I hate those faces you're making! To see those awful looks causes me nothing but pain... Fine, let me just say one last thing. If you guys wann get all hung up on the word hope, that's no skin off my nose... But just be warned... From this point onward, one despair after another will stand in your way. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide... Maybe you'll find some hope, but there is a very fine line dividing that hope from bitter despair. Knowing that, you still plan to cling to your hope?"

"Of course!" Makoto answered. "Because we-"

"Shut up, shut up! That was a rhetorical question. You interrupted my monologue! I'm almost done though, so whatever... Because it's almost punishment time, right!?"

"Do you really intend to go through with this?" Kyoko asked.

"That was the agreement, right?"

"H-Hold on!" Makoto interrupted. "It's not like I _want_ you to die! You don't have to-"

"Stop it stop it stop it STOP IT!"

"What!?"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? The act of living brings me no hope at all! All I want now is to taste the despair of death that you only get once in life. So... Don't get in my way!" She skipped over to the button Monokuma always presses to initiate the executions. "Puhuhu... Puhuhuhu! So this is how the despair of death feels... Ahh, it's so wonderful! Even a tenth of this despair... even a hundredth...! I want every last soul on this planet to taste such despair! I want the entire world to die with that despair in its mouth! Okay, let's do this! I've reserved an extra special punishment for last! Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME! Haahahahaha!"

 **"The Ultimate Punishment!"** There were no chains involved. Junko willingly and happily skipped from one execution room to the next.

"The 1,000 Blows!" First, she went to Leon's execution room, and gleefully stood against a pole as she was shot with a thousand baseballs, one after another.

"The Cage of Death!" Second, she went to Mondo's, and rode a motorcycle in an electrified cage.

"Quiz Time!" Then, she went to Hiro's, and had her body violently bitten at by a living door.

"The Eternal Sleep!" After that, she went to mine, and slept like a baby as the coffin she was sleeping in was crushed by a giant ball bearing.

"Blast Off!" Then, she got inside a small space ship, launched herself into the air, and came crashing down into the ground.

"After School Lesson!" Finally, Junko waved us off as she slowly approached the giant metal crusher, snuggling up with her Monokuma. As the conveyer belt slowed to a stop, a brief moment passes before she glanced up curiously, before the crusher turned her into paste.

I slowly approached the execution site, with my eyes on a small object lying on the floor nearby. It was a remote controller, with a key inserted, an on/off switch, a coilly antenna, and a giant red button labelled "Emergency Override." I gingerly picked it up, wiped some flecks of blood off of it, and turned to hand it to Makoto.

"This is it. This thing'll open up that giant vault door at the front of the school."

"So it's finally over then, huh?" He breathed a sigh of relief, a peaceful look crossing his face.

"Here. You should carry it, Mr. Protagonist." I reached out and passed it off to him.

However, it wasn't that easy...

The second the remote control touched Makoto's hands, it scattered into it's base particles, invisible to the naked eye, and scattered into the air.

I stared at our hands, my mind threatening to snap. "...Wut..."

"Wh-What just happened...?" Makoto asked me, as if I had the answer for everything.

Almost as if in response, a new presence filled the room. A cold, empty aura. The presence of death.

I turned.

Standing atop the throne Monokuma always sat on, stood a lone figure, wearing a lab coat a few sizes too big for his scrawny frame...

Toshihide Tomonaga.

He examined the remote in his hands, a breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally..." Without another word, he put the remote in one of his pockets, sat down on the throne, laced his fingers, and addressed us.

"Now then. I believe it is time for the true final class trial to begin."

* * *

 **Junko Enoshima has fallen, but her death doesn't mean the end of the game. Toshihide Tomonaga, the Ultimate Physicist, has finally shown his face, and refuses to let things end just yet. Why? Well, you can find that out in the next chapter.** **As you could probably guess, all the mysteries surrounding the physicist are going to be solved.**

 **Yes, I based Makoto's speeches to Hina and Byakuya off of the dub of the anime. Which is an awful dub, by the way. So I hope you think those two paragraphs was worth me having to sit through that.**

 **I hope I was able to convey my idea for Albert in this chapter. I don't see him as just another "Ultimate Hope" student. Albert is somewhat cynical, but is mostly a realist. He's not an optimist. But he's also not one to give up, especially when the stakes are this high. The one thing that keeps him going, next to all others, is the fact that he can save his friends. Still, Makoto probably could've turned everyone to his side, but just let Al think he's important...**

 **In the next chapter, the true final class trial will begin.**


	29. Finale

**Oh boy. Writing a finale is stressful. If you ever finished a multi-chapter story like this one, you know what I mean. I rewrote several lines, reread the document multiple times. I guess I really don't trust myself to be able to put a capstone on a project I've spent eight months working on. This story was basically a part of my daily routine for the longest time now. Feels like a pretty big thing to just... come to an end.**

 **But like all journeys, we have arrived at the destination. Well, not really, since there's still going to be an Epilogue of sorts after all this. I would have tagged it on the end of this one, but... this chapter is long enough as is. It's literally the longest chapter in the story.**

 **This is it. The final class trial. Toshihide Tomonaga, the Ultimate Physicist, has finally revealed himself, and has one more challenge in store for Albert and his friends. They have overcome despair. Can they overcome what comes next? Put on your favourite Danganronpa soundtrack, because it's time for one final debate.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy. Stay tuned for the Epilogue. Or don't.**

* * *

 **Finale**

"Toshihide? What are you doing here? What's going on?" I stammered.

"I'm ending this killing game. Forever." The physicist stated simply from his seat atop the throne.

"So, you're Toshihide Tomonaga?" Kyoko asked. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Um... where did you come from?" Hina asked.

"Excellent question. We'll get to that shortly, I assure you." He bowed his head. "Currently, we're burning time. Now that the Ultimate Despair has fallen, the purifiers have shut off. There's still plenty of breathable air left within the school, but if we take too long, we may all run out of time."

"Wait, stop!" Makoto said. "What's going on here? Why did you take that remote? We need it to get out of here!"

He shook his head. "Trust me, Naegi, I wish as much as you do that you and your friends could have freedom, but unfortunately, it's not that simple. There's something we must get out of the way, first. That's what this final class trial is for."

"And what exactly is the point of this trial?" Byakuya asked.

"To put an end to the endless despair." Toshihide said simply.

"You're not making any sense..." Chihiro said.

"Hmm... how should I explain it to you... I suppose this is what I get for always assuming everyone is as intelligent as I am. Though I don't mean to brag. I believe this will all start to make sense if we begin with Albert."

"Me?"

"You know something that you have yet to tell your classmates." He explained. "An extra layer to your past that even you are unaware of."

Makoto spoke up. "You mean how Al appeared in the photo I got from Monokuma, right?"

"Oh!" Hina jumped. "That's right. We all just wrote that off as a fake, but now we know those photos were real!"

"Well, Al?" Celeste asked. "Can you explain this inconsistency? Supposedly, you arrived in this world the same day the killing game began."

I sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But... a while ago, I found a document. It was a page from the Reserve Course student registry for... me. Which means I've lost, at most, two years of my life, just like you guys. There was a time I attended Hope's Peak Academy."

"Indeed." Toshihide said. "You thought I had dragged you to this dimension at the moment the killing game began, but in actuality, I summoned you two years prior, and the mastermind erased your memory. The split in the timeline between the events you knew from the game and the events that actually transpired was actually long ago."

"But if Al was just a Reserve Course student, why was he in Makoto's photo?" Byakuya asked.

"It's actually quite a funny story." He answered. "You see, Al used his knowledge of Danganronpa to his advantage, and... well, manipulated all of you. Of course, he became fast friends with Naegi, but that's just because our protagonist is so friendly. For everyone else, he used their insecurities, their problems, their past to his advantage. For Fujisaki, he helped you on your quest for masculinity. For Yamada, he helped him get started on creating his first original work. Even you, Togami, were manipulated, and Al offered his point-of-view on plebeians to help you understand how the majority of the world thinks."

"So Al became friends with us all." Kyoko said. "So what?"

"In the other pictures you received, they were mostly class activities. Swimming class, track day, a school festival. Al just happened to not be around, and was probably with his own class in the Reserve Course those days. However, Naegi took his photo on one of the last days of your first year at Hope's Peak, and Al was hanging out with the rest of you when Naegi got the camera ready. Everyone insisted he deserved to be in the picture as well. At that point, he was considered an honorary member of the class."

"But wait!" I snapped. "If that's all true... if I attended Hope's Peak, if I was friends with class 78, then why didn't I do anything about Junko!?"

"Perhaps..." He seemed to consider something, but shook his head. "Well, I think we may need to shift gears if we wish to answer that. Rather than Al, let's talk about me. Albert, do you think you could recap everything you have learned about me since coming to this school?"

I groaned. I didn't like any of this. I didn't like the way he was leading the conversation. "Okay. Well, you're the one person here other than me who never appeared in Danganronpa. You seem to have some sort of psychic abilities, since you can communicate with me without the need for electronics, and you even appeared in my dreams. You were also involved in the Hope's Ascendance Project. Other than that, you've been pretty tight-lipped about your past."

"I have, and I apologize for that. In any case, first, you said I never appeared in Danganronpa. I wonder why that is...?" He crossed his legs and stared at us, expecting an answer.

"I dunno, because you've managed to stay hidden from the main cast during all that time?" I suggested.

"Well, yes, obviously, but..." He sighed. "You're not going to figure it out unless I spell it out for you, huh? Alright. Where exactly in the school could I have hidden? After all, the seven of you already explored every part of the school during your last investigation. Even if I was purposely trying to remain hidden, it would be quite a feat."

"You could have remained outside of the school." Celeste suggested. "But then, how you showed up here so suddenly doesn't quite add up."

"Albert." He said calmly. "Do you remember our first conversation? You asked me a question that could relate to this matter."

I thought for a moment. I asked him multiple questions, considering it was my first day here, and I was completely confused. But I think I know which question he means. "I asked you... if you were a ghost. But you told me you weren't, and that the Ultimate Despair, in the game, had good reason to believe you were dead."

"A ghost?" Hina paled.

"Don't be ridiculous." Byakuya snapped. "Ghosts don't exist."

"That is correct, Togami." Toshihide said with respect. "At least, I believe so. But Albert's guess was not too far off. Al, you also stated that I was part of the Hope's Ascendance Project. Do you have any idea what role I played in the project?"

I stared at him. "If I'm right, you were able to create a device allowing people to manipulate matter at an atomic level. But you suffered a seizure trying to test that technology. You also developed a way to communicate with people through only their minds, which is how you kept in touch with me."

"All correct. And? Do you know anything else my research was used to create?"

I instinctively reached for my pockets before remembering I don't have the lab coat or any of the documents contained within. I only had my memory. "Uh... you're friend, Susumu, tried to use your tech to create a device that can grant immortality. However, everything he's experimented on ended up dying instead."

"So, it was a complete failure?" Celeste said.

"In fact, it was not." Toshihide responded. "I'm living proof of that. Or... not quite living, I suppose."

"What...?" I asked.

"Even though those behind the project thought Susumu's device was an utter failure, my friend had a theory that he only trusted with me." He explained. "While most scientists believe their chosen field is the most important or substantial, Susumu was humble. While he was the Ultimate Biologist, he firmly believed that biology was imperfect. He understood that flesh fails, that our bodies break down and that disease and atrophy will eventually take us. His solution to immortality was that we must shed our mortal bodies."

"Is that why his test subjects died?" Makoto asked.

"They didn't quite die." Toshihide said. "If I explained the specifics to you, it would go way over your heads, but the main point is, Susumu used my research, along with Matsude's, in order to create a machine that could allow your consciousness to survive beyond your own body."

"A-Are you serious?" I asked.

"That kind of technology..." Byakuya muttered.

"That's way beyond any modern medical devices..." Chihiro said.

"And you trusted Susumu's word?" Kyoko asked. "He didn't provide you with any proof or anything...?"

Toshihide shrugged. "Susumu was my closest friend. He liked to joke around sometimes, but I knew he took his work seriously. Maybe it makes me a failure as a man of science, but I decided it was better to believe in my friend rather than look at everything from my typical cold, analytic point-of-view."

"So, that's what you are? A collection of neurons with no brain to inhabit?" I asked. "That's why the Ultimate Despair would think you're dead?"

"When the Ultimate Despair attacked my laboratory, I made my last act of defiance a suicide. Of course, that's just how it looked to them. I had used a culmination of the research of many people involved in that project, and created a device not dissimilar to Susumu's, but with added effects, and all the kinks ironed out. I used this on myself, and my physical body was destroyed right in front of their eyes."

"Then who have I been talking to all this time?" I pressed.

"Me. Immortality was not the only gift I was granted. My knowledge of physics allowed me to replicate the effects of my own devices. I can manipulate matter, and communicate with others by manipulating their brain cells." He gestured to himself. "What you see now is simply an image projected into your all of your minds." He pulled the remote out of his coat pocket. "I can still hold this remote by lifting it by its base particles. Whether you wish to think of me as a result of my device, or simply a ghost that can still effect the mortal realm, is up to you. Either way, this is the truth."

"I can't believe this..." I muttered.

"Of course, there is a catch. I need energy to survive, and, without a physical stomach to feed, I found my existence quickly fading. Thankfully, I learned of a way to feed myself. You see, being nothing but my mind, I found that I could feed myself by expanding my knowledge and experiences. And of course, the killing game was the perfect position to gain that."

"...What does that mean?" Hina asked.

"Tell me, Albert. There must be one question that has been plaguing you since the beginning." He said. "How do you think I knew about Danganronpa?"

I considered the question. "I just assume I told you sometime during our time at Hope's Peak."

"Actually, no. You never explicitly stated anything about the game back then. You always jumped around the topic. So how did I name it in that letter?"

"Is it... because of our psychic connection?"

"Not quite. Recall, that connection was only formed after the Tragedy started, and it only allows me to read your conscious-level thoughts. You never explicitly _thought_ the name Danganronpa until after the killing game began, either."

I shook my head. "I don't know, then. How the hell could you know about something only _I_ can reasonably know about, without me ever telling you before that moment?"

"It is impossible..." Celeste agreed. "Unless Toshihide is also from your universe?"

The scientist chuckled. "That would be a pretty interesting twist... unfortunately, if that were true, it would open more questions than it would solve. No, I've lived in this world my whole life, I assure you. I've never even experienced the Mandela Effect for myself."

After a moment, Makoto spoke up. "Could it be... this might sound far-fetched, but considering everything else Toshihide had said so far... is it at all possible that you're also a time-traveler?"

"Time travel...?" Kyoko repeated.

Everyone stared at Makoto, in varying states of shock. However, the physicist simply clapped. "You figured it out, Naegi. Yes, I am able to travel the fourth dimension."

"H-How is that possible?" Chihiro asked.

"I attribute it back to mine and Susumu's device. As I've mentioned, I designed several different effects into that machine. Not only can I use my knowledge of atomic physics, but quantum science as well. However, my control in that field isn't as powerful as it could be. Rather, the effects are almost out of my control. Albert, can you tell me exactly where my problem with time-travel lies?"

I suddenly realized. A moment of clarity in the eye of the storm. Time travel explains everything. I knew. Why Toshihide knows so much about the game without my help. Why he knew to summon me, someone who could stop a killing game, years before one actually occurred. Why I was brought to this world. "The... the killing game. You were stuck in some sort of time-loop, weren't you? You have to constantly watch and re-watch the killing game, again and again, didn't you?"

His expression softened. "Finally, the truth comes out. At first, I simply watched the events of what Al calls Danganronpa." His expression became pained. "Six trials, nine victims, the death of the mastermind. My spirit couldn't abandon the walls of this school. I was forced to watch my precious kouhai kill each other, over and over again, and I couldn't influence anything. Do you know how torturous that is? Every day was a fresh hell, and just when you all manage to escape, I awake back on the first day, and the hell repeats itself. But I was able to gain power due to one individual. Someone in this group who was able to change up the order of events, if only a little bit, to grant me knew experiences to feed myself with. You know who I mean, right, Al?"

I gasped. "Makoto..."

"Huh?" The protagonist turned to me.

"You were the character the players controlled in the game. While the major story decisions were left up to you, the players could decide the details, such as who you spent free time with, what gifts you gave them, how often you get the right answers in trials. That's what you mean, isn't it, Toshihide?"

The time-traveler nodded. "It is indeed. Makoto Naegi, you are what I refer to in my work as an "anomaly." A subject that reacts differently in different timelines, despite your circumstances being exactly the same. Unpredictable. Ever-changing. For example, in one timeline, after the first trial, you spent time with Hagakure, and gifted him a rose whip. In another, at the same point in time, you spent your free time with Fukawa, and gifted her a god of war charm. In yet another, you never got past the first trial, as you failed to properly defend yourself. From what I've observed, there is no rhyme or reason to these decisions."

"I-I'm... special in that way, huh?" He sounded genuinely shocked.

"Eventually, after observing about 5110 of these cycles, these splits in the timeline granted me enough energy to put my abilities to the test. I sent a message back in time, before the Tragedy, to my past self, telling him to help his father perfect the dimensional-transporter. From there, my past self summoned Albert, and aided him in any way he saw fit until the Tragedy occurred once more, this time with Albert, an artificial anomaly, whom I could influence. He took the title Ultimate Physicist, saved Fujisaki, in sacrifice for Fukawa, and eventually revealed his secret to the entire class, and aided them in hunting the mastermind..."

I spoke up. "And that's why we're-"

"And then it reset again." Toshihide said solemnly.

"Wh-What...?"

"Naegi, you already figured that out, didn't you?" He turned to Makoto, who nodded sadly.

"Al... if Toshihide knew the name "Danganronpa" from time travel, then that means you had to have been in one of his previous... cycles, he called it." He explained.

The realization hit my like a freight train. "But that... that means... this isn't my first cycle, either?"

The physicist shook his head. "No, it's not. Every time the cycle reset, everyone other than me remained unaware. You simply lost memory of every death caused, directly or indirectly, by your actions."

"H-How... How many cycles have we gone through?" I begged.

He stared at me, as if unsure how to break it to me. Finally, he answered. "5927."

"What...?"

"Al, you have participated in this killing game 5927 times. You made different choices each time, depending on my level of input, but not once were you able to save every student. Even when the game came to an end, you and everyone else was brought back to their original positions."

"Why...?" I slammed the podium in front of me. "Why am I even here, then!?"

"To stop this endless cycle." He answered. "I originally thought, since I couldn't leave the school, that there was some element here keeping me from moving on to. I theorized that if there were more survivors, that I could break the cycle. After all, that would be quite a major change in the timeline. So I introduced an outside element. I hoped that Albert could keep some extra students alive, and, if he couldn't, he could at least act as a seventh survivor himself. However, it didn't change anything. I quickly learned that the cycle resetting was connected not with the number of survivors... but the number of deaths. Even when, by some miracle, Al managed to carry more survivors to the end, the timeline would keep going until soon, the spares died in some accident outside the school, and ten deaths had been fulfilled. At most, I could buy myself an extra few hours before some accident befell your group. At worst, Al's meddling causes everyone to vote for an incorrect blackened, and I witness ten executions before I reset once more. It's taking all of my energy and concentration to keep us all from resetting right now."

"I've... you mean, I've caused their deaths before?" I asked. "All of these people... I've killed them!?"

"You did. Every plan we've made was doomed to fail. There was one time, _one time_ , where, with the help of Mukuro Ikusaba, you were able to get all sixteen students out of the school alive and well. There was promptly a run-in with some of the Ultimate Despairs, who quickly began slaughtering you all. The combined strength of Ogami, Ikusaba, Genocide Jack, and Owada was enough to delay the inevitable, but before I knew it, ten deaths had occured. It seems as though we are cursed, you and I. Even Naegi's luck cannot offset our failures."

The other students quickly came to the same realization that I did. No matter what we do, we're cursed to do this forever. No escape, no solace. Though, it was clear I was taking it harder than them. I sank to my knees. Chihiro put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't brush him off. I didn't have the energy to.

"This is... way over my head." Hina said.

"Indeed." Celeste agreed. "I don't fully understand it myself, but it seems... this isn't the first time we've done this."

Byakuya stared at the floor, his arms folded. "5927 cycles with Albert. Plus the 5110 cycles without him..."

Kyoko clenched her fists. "That's 11037. We've played this killing game over ten thousand times."

"So... it's hopeless...?" I weakly choked out.

"...Not quite." Toshihide said. I looked up at him. "I have... a theory. As I've mentioned, the reset is tied with the number of victims in this killing game. No matter how much I try to lower the number of victims, the universe will quickly correct itself. However, what would happen if I were able to raise the number of deaths? The universe couldn't simply raise the dead. As long as I can stay long enough to witness the eleventh death, I may be able to break the cycle."

"...What?"

"There's another thing I've observed during these cycles. Out of all 17 students in this killing game, Albert never died. Through miracles, or just sheer luck, he always lived past the point I could witness. I can only assume this is because he is an outsider. So I can only wonder... what would happen to this time-loop if Al were to die?"

Everyone took a step back.

"What!?" Makoto shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"If you have any other theories, I'm all ears." The scientist said. "It pains me to take an innocent life, but I have already tried everything else I could think of in the previous cycles, anything to break the patterns. Nothing changed."

"Even if it's the only way... we won't just sacrifice our friend to get out of here!" Makoto asserted.

"Yeah, there has to be a better way!" Chihiro agreed.

"As I've said, I already tried everything I can think of."

"Well... maybe you overlooked something." Hina thought. "We won't just start killing ourselves because of your theory!"

"That's right." Celeste said. "In fact, when you put it like that, it makes him sound almost like Monokuma."

Toshihide closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear on my name, I am doing this with the best of intentions."

"Not that I really care about Al's well-being, but I already said I wouldn't play this game anymore." Byakuya said. "I'm a man of my word."

Kyoko nodded. "As Makoto said, as long as there's hope, we'll never give up. We need to be rational about this."

"I'm _being_ rational. You are the ones letting your emotions control you." Toshihide said, his frustration showing. He took a deep breath, and stared down at his kouhai. Finally, his lips curled into a polite smile. "Besides, are you sure a decision like that is okay if not everyone in your group agrees?"

"What do you...?" Makoto scanned our group, before his eyes landed on the individual in question.

"Guys..." I slowly rose to my feet. "Maybe... we shouldn't be so quick to dismiss this idea."

"Al... what are you saying...!?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm saying... that maybe we should listen to Toshihide."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Makoto snapped.

"Would I joke about something like this? With the stakes this high?" I asked. "I'm... prepared to do anything I can to save you guys. If Toshihide says that this is the only way to end the killing game for good... then I'm ready."

"How do you know you can trust Toshihide?" Kyoko decided to ask.

"Huh?"

"If I remember correctly, back during Sakura's trial, you claimed that I wasn't trustworthy because I don't talk about myself very often." She recalled. "And from the way it sounds... Toshihide hasn't been very talkative about himself, either. So how do you know you can trust him?"

I thought about it. "I dunno. I guess I just assumed that since... he was the only one I could talk to about any of this, back in the beginning. I've questioned him before now, of course, and even Monokuma told me I couldn't trust him. But I guess I just wanted to believe in him. Just like how I want to trust you guys."

"Al, I know how bad I must look..." He said. "But I promise, the two of us have always had the same interest in mind. We both wish the best for this class."

"I know... I know. That's why... we have to end this." I decided.

Toshihide gestured to the podiums in front of us. "You all have a choice before you. Vote for Albert, and I shall grant him a quick and painless death, I promise, while the rest of us go free. Vote for me... and this vicious cycle shall continue for who knows how long. I will not force your hand, but I trust you to know what is best. We don't have long to discuss."

"Guys, I know you don't want this..." I said. "I don't want this, either... But still... You have to cut me off."

"We can't!" Makoto said. "Al, think about it. If you die now, you'll never be able to make it back home!"

"I already made peace with that." I told him. "I knew days ago that I wouldn't be going home. And in a killing game, days are basically years. It's sad, but I'm already past mourning my old life. We need to focus on the future."

"But what about _your_ future?" He pressed.

"What about it? I'm not an Ultimate. I never had any talents. In fact, I've pretty much below average at most things I do. Isn't this a more fitting end? Instead of toiling with the rest of society to try and make a living, I could trade my life for six more, six people who have what it takes to change the world."

"Stop it." Kyoko said. "Don't try to play the hero. We can figure something out."

"Why is this happening?" Chihiro asked. "After we came all this way... why does Al have to die now? Why are you giving up!?"

"I'm not giving up!" I snapped. "Don't you get it? I'm doing this _because_ I'm not giving up! Because as long as I have a reason to believe that my actions can benefit you guys, I'll do whatever I have to! You're all looking for another way out, but if Toshihide has witnessed over ten thousand repeats of this scenario, I don't think we can afford to take risks."

Byakuya scoffed. "You're a fool."

I turned to him, but didn't say anything.

"You're going to listen to and put you life into the desperate ramblings of this man?" He shook his head. "If I was in his position, I would have lost my mind ages ago. And you'll forgive me if I don't think Toshihide is exactly in the right state of mind right now." The scientist didn't respond. "For all we know, your sacrifice won't even change anything. Though at least in that case, you won't be permanently dead."

I stared at the floor, clutching at my head. "God... I don't know what to do. I can't take him at his word, but if I don't, we'll just be forced to do this over and over again."

Toshihide stared at me. "You're undecided? Well, that's not good. If we stay here too much longer, you may all begin suffocating." He considered the situation for a moment. "I assumed this would be a very "carrot or stick" choice, but I suppose not. Then again, I've been focusing on the carrot this whole time. So let's talk sticks, alright?"

"What do you mean?" Hina asked.

"It's a metaphor." Celeste answered simply.

"I know _that_ , I meant, what other sticks could there be, other than "redo the killing game"?" She asked

"Al, do you wish to know what happened in the cycle just previous to this one?" Toshihide asked.

"Um... not real-"

"In the first case, you succeeded in saving Maizono, Kuwata, and Ikusaba. At this cost, the mastermind forced Ogami to act, and she killed Asahina."

"Y-You... you're lying!" Hina accused. "There's no way Sakura would do that!"

"Maybe not the Sakura we know, but in that timeline, you two only just met, remember?" Kyoko reminded her.

The physicist continued. "After that, Ludenberg killed Yamada, and was executed herself."

Celeste took a breath. "I suppose... that's something I would do..."

"For the third trial, both Togami and Owada were killed by... Fujisaki. Albert took that revelation particularly hard."

"I-I killed them...?" Chihiro whimpered.

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Given your weak stomach, Mondo's incredible strength, and my level of cautiousness, I imagine it was the cause of some freak accident we couldn't predict. Either that, or something serious truly caused you to snap."

"And for the fourth case... your actions led to Kirigiri causing the death of Naegi. That was around the point Albert became unresponsive to the others in the class."

"Us...!?" Makoto jumped back.

"I want to say that's impossible, but..." Kyoko stared at the ground. "I guess anything's possible in a killing game..."

"Finally, before I was reset again, I witnessed Albert, in his fractured state of mind, slaying Ikusaba with a very complicated murder plot."

" _JUST STOP!_ " I roared. "Stop it! I get it. I understand. I know what choice to make, now. It's... obvious..."

Toshihide sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad all my efforts weren't for nothing. Now, convince the survivors of class 78. Convince them which path to take."

"Gladly." I said. "Guys... I _can't_ sacrifice myself. Not yet."

"Wait, what?" The scientist quickly leaped from his throne.

"You noticed it, too, didn't you, Celeste?" I asked.

The gambler nodded. "Yes. It was quite subtle, but I saw it."

"What are you two talking about?" Makoto asked.

"Toshihide, you're an excellent liar." I said, folding my arms. "Unfortunately, I took a lesson in tells from Celeste. For example, just now, when you mentioned me killing Mukuro, you began twiddling your thumbs."

Toshihide balled his fists, wrapping his fingers over his thumbs. "How did you notice such a small detail...?"

"I'm more perceptive than you give me credit for." I explained. "How do you think I was so good at playing Danganronpa? But of course, that wasn't just it. I didn't know if that was really a tell or not, I just noticed you were doing it, and accused you of lying. Your reaction just now simply proves what I suspected."

"Y-You...!" He caught himself, took a breath to calm down, and sat back on the throne. "I suppose assuming everyone is as smart as me isn't my only flaw. I also assume those who aren't, are too stupid to test me. I apologize. But, yes, you win. That last statement was a lie."

"So Al didn't kill Mukuro?" Byakuya asked. "Why would you lie about something so insignificant?"

"I had thought Al having the knowledge that he resorted to playing the killing game would serve to bring him to his senses." The scientist explained. "However, truth be told, in the same way he never died, Al also never committed murder. Not even against the mastermind."

"Al wouldn't even kill the mastermind?" Chihiro repeated.

"He attempted many times, of course, but by the time the mastermind was finally unmasked, he would always have... a change of heart. Every time, he ended up choosing forgiveness over revenge. It didn't stop her from executing herself, though."

"Enough about me." I cut in. "I have some questions. First of all, you never answered my question that led us into all of this. If I was friends with class 78, why didn't I stop Junko?"

He shrugged. "Pride?"

"Huh?"

"Back then, you seemed very confident in your abilities to help the mastermind. Perhaps you allowed her plans to advance so far so you could prove yourself as an Ultimate."

"I... my pride? What pride? I'm the biggest loser here, and I'm well aware of it!"

"Exactly. So when you had something of pride to latch onto, to call your own, you sunk your teeth into it."

"Slow down!" Hina said. "What do you mean, Al wanted to help the mastermind?"

"And what do you mean by "prove himself as an Ultimate?" Al has no talent." Kyoko asked.

"Right, right. I forgot..." Toshihide raised his hands. "You still haven't figured that part out yet."

"What part...?" I demanded.

"I suppose there's no real evidence for it. So, allow me." He pointed at me, and flicked his hand. Suddenly, I had an odd pulling sensation in my mind. A memory that I didn't know was there reared it's head.

* * *

I was seated with the headmaster in his office.

The man spoke to me. "We have all been having a tough time lately. But, Mr. Tomonaga actually argued that you have potential of your own, something we aren't looking close enough to see. Of course, because of your... well, your lacking grades, and indolent attitude, the scouting team didn't pay him much heed. But he believes with your help, the Ultimate Despair can be rehabilitated into society."

"Toshi said that?" I found myself saying. "But why? I'm not special... am I?"

"Well, like I said, I'm not supposed to talk about this... but I suppose, now that Hope's Peak is no longer an educational facility, there's no reason to keep this from you." He stood, walked over to his desk, and produced a document. "You probably haven't noticed, but during your time in the Reserve Course, I had one of our talent scouts keep an eye on you, after Tomonaga's repeated insistence."

"I had noticed, actually. I didn't know he was a talent scout, though. I was afraid I developed a stalker. That's a relief, I guess."

He continued. "Well, in the end, we determined that you have an array of skills. Unfortunately, you're not the very best in any field. But... our scout spoke with many of your friends. He asked them questions about you, and learned many of the different ways you helped them. No matter how small their problem, you seemed ready to aid them in whatever way you could."

I aided them? No, that was just because of my knowledge of the game. I'm not some sort of specialist or something. How do I explain that? "No, I didn't do anything special..."

He stared down at the document. "Well, let's see. Makoto, Chihiro, Toko, Mikan, Gundham, and Kazuichi each admitted that you helped them feel more confident in themselves. Celestia and the Ultimate Imposter both felt that you helped them accept their identities, both false and real. Toko admitted that you treated some of the symptoms of her split-personality disorder. Even my own daughter said you helped make her more social than she used to be. You believe these feats aren't special?"

"They... I just... I don't think I deserve to..."

"I feel, since there is a chance you are going to be spending the rest of your life at this academy, that you should at least have a talent to develop here. I believe that drive is what separates the gifted students from regular high schoolers, and I believe you have the drive necessary to develop a talent. I can't write up an official acceptance letter, and I don't think I can change your student profile just yet, but one day, I think you could earn yourself the title of Ultimate Psychologist."

* * *

I fell to my knees, a splitting headache arriving with the new memory.

I'm... the Ultimate Psychologist? No, I can't be. I don't have a talent like that. All I did was manipulate my peers. That's all...

"So, do you see the truth, now?" Toshihide asked. "The mastermind offered you a title, and you wished to prove yourself."

"No... it's not real. That's not true..."

"You know, you have a large stack of textbooks in your room." The scientist recalled. "Most of them were physics textbooks, but if you truly were as perceptive as you said you were, you probably would have noticed a few psychology textbooks in that pile. After all, I gifted you all of those books before the Tragedy."

"So I... I let Junko advance her plans... I let her start the killing game... So I could prove I'm a good psychologist?"

"That's why you never killed the mastermind. You were always convinced you could help her, to make her normal. However, in the end, she would always execute herself. And now it's your responsibility to end the killing game. To atone for your failure back then."

"This is my fault...? This is all my fault...!?" I snapped. "All the death and destruction caused by the Tragedy... It's all because I just didn't tell anyone?"

"No..." Chihiro said quietly.

Toshihide turned to him. "...Hm?"

"That's not true...!" He said. "It's not your fault!"

"Chihiro..." I muttered.

"It's the mastermind's fault, Junko's fault! You can't blame yourself!"

"But if I was here for two whole years... Then I had any number of opportunity to stop her. If I had just told the police before she could start the Tragedy... we wouldn't even be here right now. Toshihide wouldn't have had to use all that crazy technology... We wouldn't have had to kill each other... Those worldwide riots wouldn't be happening... thousands, maybe millions of people's blood is on my hands."

Hina spoke up. "But, there's no way you could have known-"

"I'm the only one who _could_ have known!" I snapped. "I failed, all because I wanted to psychoanalyze her? That's... unforgivable..."

"So, are you going to do it?" Toshihide said. "Sacrifice yourself for the greater good?"

"I just have one more questions... How come, when Junko was executing me... you saved me? If I was supposed to die anyway, what was the point of that?"

He put a hand to his chin. "In previous cycles, I've learned to keep my influence to a minimum, or else something horrible would come of it. At the beginning of this cycle, however, I set up a psychic link with the mastermind, and explained part of my plan to her, to ensure that we could reach this point. I tried to keep as much information out as possible, but you know how good she is at noticing small details. She saw through my plans, and I suppose she wanted to throw me into despair by ruining them. Especially since, if my theory is correct, that would have fulfilled the ten-deaths requirement and Junko would not have been... destined... to die at the end of the killing game. That would certainly upset me."

"Why did you feel the need to share your plan with her?" Byakuya asked.

"Perhaps I phrased it wrong. I simply told her of my condition, and convinced her to allow Albert to participate in the killing game. Everything else she figured out, she guessed on her own."

"What about the people who've died?" Kyoko asked. "They come back to life with each cycle. What will happen if this comes to an end?"

The scientist took a breath. "I've accepted the fact that I cannot save them. Their sacrifices will be remembered, as they were necessary for us to reach this point. That's why my involvement in this cycle was simply to encourage Al, and little else."

Makoto stared ahead. "Is that really true?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's something that's been bothering me for a long time. Ever since Al revealed how he played Danganronpa. When he mentioned the third case... he said it was nearly identical to the version in the game, even though the one who planned all that out was a different person entirely."

My eyes widened. "Oh my god..." I glared at Toshihide. "You son-of-a-bitch..."

"Hiro claimed to get the idea of his plan from an outside source." Makoto continued. "There's only one person here who knew about Danganronpa, who could also send a message to someone in such a way. Isn't that right, Toshihide Tomonaga?"

Toshihide stared down at Makoto. "So... you've managed to come this far. Yes, I'll admit it. The mastermind behind the third murder is myself. Hiro was an innocent bystander."

"Why?" I asked. "Why would you do something like that!?"

"I've used my psychic abilities to keep tabs on all of you. It wasn't the same as the communication link between Albert and I. It was far easier to keep going, for one. Anyway, around that time, I've realized Ludenberg was not planning to murder. She decided to play it safe, because Albert's presence combined with Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami created quite a bit of investigative power. She wasn't one to underestimate her opponents, after all. I was afraid if she didn't act, however, that there was a chance someone would create a killing scenario in which no one could solve. So, I decided to implant the plot from the third game into someone's mind, so that Albert could come to an easier conclusion."

"But... why Hiro?" Celeste asked.

"He was rather easy to manipulate. In fact, he probably had the weakest will out of anyone here. He was against the idea of murder, of course, but once I presented him with the perfect plan, and with the motive being something that could clear his debts, all I needed to do was nudge him a bit in the right direction. Yamada was very similar, so it was easy to make him an accomplice. It's unfortunate, but their sacrifices were necessary to ensure your survival."

"How can you talk like that!?" I asked. "You can't just put a price on life! What about Hiro's friends and family? What about any of the others' friends and family!? What gives you the right to decide that their lives were less important that ours!?"

"I am the only one who _can_ decide!" The scientist snapped. "I've seen 11037 different scenarios, and each one led to disaster! I'm the only one who can decide what the best-case scenario is!"

"You can't just-!"

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "Are you just going to let the cycle reset? Let their sacrifices be in vein? You'll simply forget everything I told you again, anyway!" In an instant, Toshihide had disappeared. Less than a second later, he reappeared standing right in front of me. I jumped back. "You can stand there and be all high and mighty, but the fact of the matter is, we're only in this situation because _you_ fucked up. You drove me into a corner. It's all. Your. Fault." He pressed his hands against my chest, and shoved me with more force than his scrawny frame should be capable of. I flew back, landed on my ass, and slid against the tiled floor.

"Al!" My friends rushed to my side.

Toshihide stood over me, his expression more vicious than I ever seen him. "Congratulations, Albert. You are special. But not in any way you wanted to be. I don't think I've ever met anyone as incompetent as you. You're just the Ultimate Loser. And now you're going to sit back and let the killing games continue? You're pathetic."

Makoto and Hina pulled me to my feet. "Pathetic? Look at yourself, Toshi." I gestured around the room. "Even when I fuck up... my friends can at least look past that and stay by my side. But you... you're alone. And I think you know why that is."

"That's not the point!" He snapped. "I don't care if you all hate me. No matter how much you kick and scream, I'll do what I have to to save you all. You understand that... don't you, Albert?"

"I do." I admitted. I did know that feeling. Being willing to go to any lengths to accomplish my goal. That's what I've been doing this whole time. But... what if my initial ideas were wrong?

My thoughts turned to everyone who died so far. Everyone I let die. I can't save them anymore. I can't change the past. But I can make sure their sacrifices weren't in vein.

Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. I didn't really know her too well, if at all, but she was the first person who died under my watch. I firmly believe she was a good person, even if Monokuma was able to drive her to murder. I don't know if Makoto could ever forgive me for letting her down. But I'll make it up to him, somehow.

Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. I didn't know her. I could've saved her. It would've been so easy. But I was scared. Scared of how the others would react to our secrets. So I let her die so I could keep mine. I didn't really know anything about her, but I can't help but feel that she could have been a great ally if I saved her, if she realized her sister was planning her death.

Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. Another person I regret not spending more time with. He ended up killing Sayaka in self-defence, and was executed for it. The mastermind forced our hand, and we killed him as a group. I'd give almost anything to have saved the two of them... But as things stand, the only thing I can do is direct my anger at the mastermind. I'll never forgive the Ultimate Despair.

Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. She was kind of hard to like, and didn't really try to be a part of the group. The two of us hardly talked. But it was really my fault for not trying to get along with her. Because of my negligence, her split personality, Genocide Jack, attempted to kill Chihiro, and was killed herself in return. Toko herself didn't even do anything wrong. She was just killed in the crossfire.

Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I never had any ill will toward him. He was a delinquent, sure, but he had a sense of honour, and a heart of gold. Sadly, he ended up killing Toko and Genocide Jack in a fit of rage, inadvertently saving Chihiro's life in the process. If I had just had more insight, he wouldn't have had to do that. I should have been there for him when he was struggling with his own secret.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass. I had shared conversations with him. We talked. I considered him a friend. And I knew he felt the same way to me. After all, he came to me for help after Mondo's death. He trusted me to be able to snap him out of his broken state. And in the end, my presence here simply led to his death anyway. He was killed by Hifumi, died because of Toshihide's plans. But Taka wouldn't give up if he were still here. So for him, I'll keep going, until my own dying breath.

Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I liked to make fun of him, mostly because he was easy to make fun of. But I knew he wasn't a bad guy. He was just... kinda childish. He always had his head in the clouds, and he was a pushover. But he was my friend all the same. The killing game is the real reason he killed Taka. Hiro, Toshihide, and Monokuma all twisted him around. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll do everything I can to make sure nobody is ever forced to make a choice like this again.

Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Like Hifumi, I usually just laughed at Hiro. He was kind of a joke. Stupid, cowardly, selfish. But he wasn't a killer. I should've realized that a long time ago. Maybe it would've been more apparent if I spent more time with the guy. He could've survived with us to the end... but Toshihide ruined it. He turned Hiro into a murderer, simply because the numbers weren't perfect for his plans. No more. I won't let innocents be twisted toward despair, toward their death.

Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. She was a woman with a strong sense of honour and justice. We didn't talk much, but we had a lot in common. I suppose she was the kind of person I aspire to be. She committed suicide for the benefit of her friends, to stop the mastermind's plans from unfolding. Even when I told her I didn't want her to die, she went through with it, because she knew it was for the best for everyone other than herself, and she was selfless enough to make that sacrifice. And now... I will make any sacrifice I have to to ensure the same.

I let my thoughts wander to the living. The people I want to act as a shield for, against any despair.

Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro. She and I didn't always get along, which is to be expected, given that she's an athlete, and I'm more of an academic. But we treat each other with a mutual respect. Sure, she accused me of being the killer in the third trial, and she usually jumps to conclusions, but I know she means well. For such a friendly girl, having to suspect her friends must be utter torture. Especially Sakura's trial... So, in Sakura's name, I swear I'll keep Hina alive as long as I can.

Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, also known as Taeko Yasuhiro. The two of us definitely weren't friendly, but at least we could treat each other professionally. The third trial left quite a bit of bad blood there, though. Still, I think she appreciates the fact that I continued to call her Celeste even after her secret came out. If I'm being honest, though, she still scares me, and I'm not afraid to admit that to her face. Despite all that, she's an ally, not an enemy. Even if the only thing that stopped her from committing murder was sheer numbers, I believe in second chances. And she deserves one.

Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He's a massive douchebag. I don't think the others would really argue with me there. In fact, I don't really have a "but" for that statement, either. Byakuya and I have done all but come to blows several times since the killing game began, despite my attempts to try and be the better man. But... but despite all that... even if he is a shitty person, I know he's still doing his best to help, in whatever way he can. After all, he grew up believing the Togami family was destined to lead the world. He definitely wouldn't be egalitarian, but... I know he'd be a benevolent leader. And I'll make sure he gets the chance.

Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. Even though we spent all this time together, I still don't know that much about her. She was probably the backbone of the group. We wouldn't have made it this far if we didn't have her help. She helped Makoto during every trial, and even helped me find the right answer when times got hard, too. She still has a lot to learn in the way of expressing herself, but at least she isn't a stranger. By extension, her father, the headmaster, died because of me. If I could change the past, that's another mistake I'd correct. Unfortunately, I can't... But I can still keep his daughter alive, as well as his dream. His dream of hope for the future.

Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. Chihiro is... my friend. My best friend. That may sound stupid to say when just a couple weeks ago I only knew him as a fictional character, but the time I spent with him was real. He also represents the only plan I had that actually succeeded. And I'm so glad it did. I don't know what I'd do if Chihiro died. I'd be lost. Not only is he a master in his field, arguably more so compared to even some of his fellow Ultimates and their abilities, but he's also a great person, with a strong heart, who won't just simply lie down and give into despair. When he's by my side... I feel more confident in my mission. Like as long as I give it my all... Eventually, it'll all work out.

Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, and the Ultimate Hope. The one who carried us this far. Our main force during the class trials, and a source of morale when the going got rough. Being average at everything isn't such a bad thing when you compare him to someone like me, who's good at one or two things and is lacking in every other field. As I'm sure everyone is aware, Makoto is a great person, who can inspire hope even in the face of the Ultimate Despair. And he's my friend. Even when the world has come apart, even when all those around us have dropped like flies... Makoto will keep us going. He earned his title. I haven't earned mine yet, but that's not important right now. Anyone can inspire hope. For those who have died, and for those who still live... I'll be a guiding beacon. A beacon towards the truth, towards the future, and towards hope!

While I was lost in my own thoughts, Toshihide was talking. "I'll admit that I'm not in the ideal conditions to preform proper research, but my observations are hardly ever false. During the past ten thousand cycles, I have tried every idea you could think of. I changed every variable I could. The number of days the killing game lasted, the number of survivors, I even psychically controlled insects just to change the number of living creatures within the school at any given moment! The only thing left is the number of participants that die. So go ahead, Albert. You can try to fight me, over and over again, but your memory of these events will simply vanish, and we will be right back to square one. At least with my designs, you will all be free from this never ending hell. But if you choose to give up now, the sacrifices of your friends, and all those outside these walls, will have been for nothing. Their deaths, and their lives, will have been meaningless."

" _ **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**_ " I shouted, pointing at him. My voice reverberated through the courtroom. "It's not meaningless! You have no idea... how hard their deaths affect us. We've changed because of this ordeal. So... don't say it's meaningless! That's one thing you don't understand, Toshihide. When I was on the chopping block, about to be executed, I realized... even after we die... we live on in the way we changed those around us. That's our legacy! That's the legacy of those who came before us! So as long as we remember them... as long as we carry their dreams and their wishes in our hearts, then nothing is meaningless!"

"Th-That's... what are you talking about?" The scientist stammered. For a moment, I swear his whole body flickered like old film. "That's not the point, here! The point is, the killing game is going to simply continue, forever, if we don't sacrifice one more person!"

"No one else." I said, unwavering. "I'm not letting you kill anyone else. I'm not letting myself kill anyone else. This killing game is over."

"It will never be over, don't you understand!? Are you mad!?"

I smiled. "Maybe. But it's not like I don't have evidence for my argument, either."

"Wh-What...?" He shook his head. "What argument? You're bluffing! There's no way!"

"A laboratory and a courtroom have one thing in common. Evidence decides everything. So, here's mine." Once more I pointed at the scientist. "The multiverse theory."

"A theoretical interpretation of our greater reality?" He scoffed. "You do know that doesn't account for actual proof, right?"

"You tell me, Ultimate Physicist. Back during Sakura's trial, I used multiverse theory as the only example when explaining to my friends how I could possibly be from an alternate reality. Back then, you didn't say anything to correct me."

"Because it was an unimportant detail. Besides, you forgot to mention that I had been silent for the entirety of that trial. Now who's the one leaving out details?" He had a smug smile upon his face as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Even so, my existence here proves the existence of parallel universes, some more or less similar to this one." I explained. "I can't believe I didn't realize such a basic fact until just now. But that means... there's a chance that it isn't the fourth dimension you're travelling through. You could be travelling through multiple universes, each one being at the time the killing game starts. You just simply take the place of that universe version of Toshihide Tomonaga. The previous cycles you left behind could still exist, without Toshihide Tomonaga. If my theory holds true, the rest of us have no stake in this. Only _you_."

"Y-You... If this were a court of law, you would be accused of conjecture! Your theory is incomplete! It lacks evidence! Where's the evidence, Albert!?"

I shook my head. "You're the scientist. Me? I'm just a guy that likes to solve mysteries. But right now... I think this killing game has wrung me dry. I don't want to play detective anymore. I just want to get out of here, and go home."

"Home!? I told you, you can't go home! It's impossible! And you _need_ to provide evidence to your theory! Otherwise, it's meaningless!"

"Yeah, about the home thing... I believe you, it seems pretty implausible. What I was referring to was... well, wherever these guys decide to take me." I gestured to my classmates, my friends, my new home. "And to your main point... the only evidence I really need is in here." I gestured to my chest.

The scientist paled, his eyes wide, his jaw slack. "You have to be kidding me..."

"Throughout this whole killing game, I tried to believe in everything you told me, Toshihide. But Monokuma sowed doubt in me. Then I had evidence that you blatantly lied to me. The funniest thing is, even after all that... I still wanted to believe you so much. But... screw it. I believe in hope. I'll hope that my theory is true! I'll hope that we can escape from this place!"

He began shaking violently. "Y-You... that's... you're evidence...? Th-that's... you're hope...? Y-You dare... disregard my observations... and research... my logic... for your... your... _**blind faith**_!?" He was gripping the sides of his head now. "You are crazy, you hear me!? Insane!"

"I don't think you're in a position to say that, Toshihide." Byakuya said. "After all, Albert's the resident psychologist."

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me!" He snapped. He looked between all of my friends. "You all... you can't seriously be considering this drivel as the truth!"

"Why not?" Celeste asked. "It is as you said... you shouldn't assume everyone else is as intelligent as you." She had a smirk on her face.

"That's not-!"

"Maybe I don't really understand all this stuff about other universes or whatever..." Hina said. "But if Al says it's okay to not vote for him, then I think we should do it."

"Albert!" The scientist glared at me. "You can't just escape your responsibility like this! It's still your fault that the Tragedy happened!"

"Is it?"

His expression told me I hit a bulls-eye.

"If I recall correctly, back before Toko's trial, you had found a way to temporarily distract me." I recalled. "I had an excruciating headache. When I glanced at different objects, I instantly absorbed a bunch of measurements about them. It was like... the part of my brain that did the thinking was working overtime, out of my control. In fact, I could barely control myself. Toshihide... can you mind control people as well?"

"N-No! I can only communicate psychically! I'm not some kind of comic-book character!" The scientist was sweating bullets now.

"That contradicts what you said before, does it not?" Celeste recalled. "I believe you mentioned something about... controlling insects."

"I-Insects are small, with simple minds. The human brain is far more complicated!"

I shook me head. "Give it up, Toshihide. The true reason I kept my mouth shut during the Tragedy... was because of _your_ pride, not mine. That's my final piece of evidence to blow your argument to pieces."

"No!" He pointed at me. "Albert! Correct this error! You know this isn't how this is supposed to go!"

I shrugged. "No one can truly know the future. If there's one thing my time at Hope's Peak has taught me, it's that. All we can do is pick what seems best, and go with it. I'm done thinking with my head. My gut tells me to side with my friends, and I'm going to listen to it."

"Looks like this is over, then." Kyoko said, folding her arms. "Let's start the vote."

Chihiro nodded. "We won't let anyone split us up again!" We all quickly made our way to our podiums.

As I passed Makoto's, I nudged his shoulder. "Thanks, man."

"Huh?" He stared at me. "What did I do...?"

I offered him a grin. "Who do you think taught me to be so optimistic?"

* * *

Toshihide paled as he tallied the votes from atop Monokuma's throne. "I... I see..."

"So?" I asked. "What's the results?"

He stared at me. "It's as you would expect. The class voted unanimously for Albert to live, at the risk of a cycle reset." He stepped down from the throne. "You know, it's funny. Monokuma always adhered to the rules. I don't have to. I could kill Albert right now, if I wanted to. I doubt any of you could stop me from simply separating his atoms. But I won't."

"And why is that?" Byakuya asked.

"Simply put, I don't wish to. I may seem cold, but I'm not heartless. I do feel some remorse for having put you all through this."

"That's good." I said. "Remorse is the most important step to atonement. It means more than you might think. I was actually thinking of pinning you as a sociopath, but I don't think you fit enough requirements."

"Hmph. Seems the headmaster wasn't too far off. With some training, you would make a decent psychologist. Probably not Ultimate status, though." He slowly walked over to me. "I suppose it would be too much to ask for your forgiveness?"

I considered it. Then I realized, if I have to consider it, it probably means I can't give it. "I'm sorry, Toshi. You betrayed my trust. I'm all for second chances, but... you were planning to kill me, y'know? That's not the kind of shit I can just say "water under the bridge" to. I considered you my friend. If it means anything to you, even after everything, I still do."

He smiled. "It means more than you could imagine to hear that." He held up his left hand, and his fingertips seemed to flicker as they moved, like they were after-images of something that wasn't there. "Oh. Would you look at that?"

"What's that...?" Hina asked.

"It means I'm not long for this timeline. As I've said, the only thing keeping me here this long was my own concentration. Unfortunately, that only gets me so far. Each passing seconds makes this harder and harder to keep up. This is my cue to say goodbye."

I stared at his hand as the effect ran up his fingers. "What does it feel like?"

"It doesn't." He waved his hand, and all of his fingers took a second to catch up.

"Do you have any idea what plan you'll try in the next cycle?" Kyoko asked him.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know. Honestly, this plan was my last, and I was so convinced it would work. I suppose I could try sending another message back in time. Get my past self to summon someone else. Maybe flooding the killing game with more people will increase the likelihood of more deaths. Or perhaps I have no way to truly escape. Perhaps this is just my personal hell. I'll have to live through every possible sequence of events before I can finally move on to the afterlife."

"Do you believe in the afterlife?" I asked.

"Not really. But maybe I'll experience something as my atoms are recycled into the cosmos. Preferably something peaceful. I know I don't deserve it, though."

I shook my head. "That's not true. You're a victim of the killing game as much as the rest of us. You deserve peace as much as the all of our friends who've died."

He squinted at me. "You're an odd man, Albert. Enjoy your new home. I'm sorry I took you from your first one."

"I will. And... it's fine. Well, it's not, but... I think I'll get over it."

He started walking away. The flickering effect was running up the length of his arm and sleeve, now. "The rest of you... take care of yourselves, and each other. This world is plagued by despair, and, as I've demonstrated here today, everyone is more interested in their own well-being than that of others. Be the exception. Albert's an excellent example to follow."

I smirked. "I mean, I wasn't gonna say it, but..."

"That's a good point." Celeste said. When I looked to her, surprised, she corrected herself. "Not you being an example to follow, although that may hold some truth. What I meant was, you mentioned having played a sequel to Danganronpa, right?"

"Don't tell me there's gonna be another killing game...!" Chihiro said.

I sighed. "I'll tell you about it when we cross that bridge. A lot of shit is gonna happen between now and then, a lot of which I don't quite have memorized. But I think we can get through it together."

"Indeed." Toshihide said, approaching Makoto. He pulled out the remote for the vault door from his coat pocket. The way his hands looked, it was almost like the remote was floating. He held it out to Makoto "Take this quickly, before I lose my ability to hold things."

Makoto took the control, and held it firmly. "So... now it's all over?"

The scientist smiled. "Yes, Naegi. It's all over." The effect was spreading quickly now, and Toshihide's entire body was now flickering and fading. "I suppose this is goodbye. At least, for you. I'll see you in another timeline. Or as Al theorized, another universe. You should hope he was correct in his theory."

He spread his arms, and closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Albert Wright." His form scattered into a mess of particles, and disappeared into thin air. There was a sort of sucking sound as it happened, the sound of something substantial being replaced with nothing. Toshihide Tomonaga, the Ultimate Physicist, was gone.

I closed my eyes, and gave a silent prayer. Then, I turned to Makoto and the others. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Holy shit. It's over? Thank god... it's finally over.**

 **Okay, so... Toshihide. I'm not sure how well I incorporated all of Toshihide's twists. I mean, I like to think I did okay, since I've been dropping hints since his first conversation, but I don't know if I was too subtle or too obvious. Well, it probably wasn't obvious, since no one was able to guess any of those twists. But I also must wonder if that means it's just a bad twist. As you could probably guess, I'm not very confident in my abilities in writing mystery. As I may have mentioned in previous chapters, this is my first mystery story, a genre I'm more accustomed to playing or reading, rather than creating. Either way, I feel like I did okay giving Toshihide a role in this story.**

 **Now, as for Albert. We already knew that he was a student at Hope's Peak. The twist here is that he had a chance to become the Ultimate Psychologist. That was another thing I was planning very early on. Ever since Toshihide mentioned studying psychology. After all, Albert's whole thing is helping his friends with their problems, which is something a psychologist sometimes does. However, many of you may notice that Albert isn't very good at his talent. The reason for this is because, well, he's not an Ultimate. Where other gifted kids have their abilities come to them naturally, Albert has to struggle with himself to get the job done. Also, as discussed in previous chapters, Al is... a loser. Bad things happen, and he has to adapt. That's one of the defining things about his character.**

 **Finally, this final battle. All of the canon games have some big themed debate at the end. The first game had Hope vs Despair, the second had the Past vs the Future, V3 had Truth vs Lies, etc. This game takes place during the events of the first game, so obviously, hope vs despair is still present, but I wanted Albert's story to focus on something else. I like to think the theme of this story was Life vs Death. Albert's actions decided who lived and who died, Toshihide is neither alive nor dead, and Albert, by the end of the story, is willing to give his own life for the lives of others. I didn't want the conclusion of the final battle to be some black-and-white "life is better than death" message, though, even if I believe that myself. Instead, Albert argues the value of life, and ultimately decides not to sacrifice himself for someone who has sowed as much death as Toshihide. Albert's final decision is, coincidentally, quite similar to an argument the heroes at the end of V3 use- that our lives are our greatest weapons. And our friends and experiences are what give our lives more meaning. It's still kind of black-and-white, but in the end, Albert is still willing to sacrifice himself if the need arises. So, ask yourself, what are your opinions on life and sacrifice?**

 **Either way, in the next chapter, we will arrive at our final destination, and our journey will come to an end. Stay tuned for the Epilogue.**


	30. Epilogue

**Here we are. The Epilogue of Danganronpa: Another Hope. Also the only chapter with an official title, because why not go all-out for the ending.**

 **In the last chapter, I realized my "Thank god" might make it sound like I'm glad this story is over. That's not the case. I loved writing this, from the very beginning, up to this point. When I said that, what I had in mind was more of a "phew, what a sense of accomplishment" sort of way. There were some hard times writing this story, but I'm glad that I can finally check it off as "Complete."**

 **I don't really have anything else to say up here that I can't say at the very end of this chapter. Though I do have quite a bit to say, I see no reason not to wait another few minutes for you to hear it. A few minutes pales in comparison to eight months, after all.**

 **As always, now and forever, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Goodbye Despair High School**

I stood side-by-side with my fellow students, staring up at the massive vault door that had plagued us since the beginning. Nobody dared make a sound. We had finally reached the end. This door was our final obstacle before we earn our happy ending. At least... for now. But I wasn't about to ruin the mood with that whole "apocalypse" thing.

I felt on odd sensation in my head. In fact, I felt something similar when Toshihide disappeared, and again during the elevator ride up here. Like parts of my brain were trying to reconfigure themselves. I rubbed my temple.

"Are you okay?" Chihiro asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm cool. I think there might be some... lingering after-effects of Toshi's connection with me." I guessed. "The connection he had with me was a lot stronger than the ones with any of you guys, y'know."

"What exactly do you mean, after-effects?" Celeste asked.

I closed my eyes. "I think... I still have access to some of his more base knowledge. Just the things he shared with me. Like, for example, I can recall the schematics for that laser gun like I've seen them a hundred times." I reached for the lab coat, before realizing I still don't have it. It disappeared with Toshihide. "There's a lot of random, physics-related stuff like that in my head, now. Then again, I think one of those documents mentioned him having an eidetic memory, so I guess he'd have a lot of useless information in _his_ head, too."

That wasn't all, either. It took me a minute to noticed that, since Toshihide's departure, I started hearing everyone's lines in Japanese. Including my own. However, I could understand completely what they were saying, as if I lived in Japan my whole life. My only theory is that, for the duration of my stay here, Toshihide had some sort of instant-translator set up in my head, probably using his knowledge of both languages, combined with my knowledge of how the conversations in the game go in the English version. But now that he's gone... I guess I'm permanently bilingual. I decided not to bring that up, though, since it'd be hard to explain to the rest.

"And now all that stuff is in your head?" Chihiro asked.

"Seems like it. So now I... don't need Toshi in order to do certain physics stuff. Though having the Ultimate Physicist on our side wouldn't be too bad."

Byakuya smirked. "So now, you're almost the Ultimate Psychologist, and almost the Ultimate Physicist. At this rate, you could be second-best at everything."

"Hey, yeah. Maybe that's your talent." Makoto suggested. "Maybe you're the Ultimate Generalist, or something like that."

"I sincerely doubt that." I said, though I smiled at the idea. "Then again, if I spend enough time around the rest of you, who knows how many skills I could pick up?"

"Never too late for a swimming lesson!" Hina said.

"With your previous experience with killing games, I'd say you're well on your way in the detective field." Kyoko pointed out.

"Great. All I need is for Makoto to teach me how to be lucky, and maybe I'll be able to relax once in a while." We all shared a light, awkward laugh. I savoured the moment. I wanted to tell them how glad I was that I didn't kill myself. That, with their help, I was able to talk myself out of my sacrifice. If I had gone through with it, I wouldn't be able to share this moment, or any future moments, with them. I wanted to thank them. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of a way to express my gratitude without spoiling the atmosphere.

Eventually, though, we turned back to the vault, the weight of the situation becoming apparent again.

Finally, after a while, Kyoko spoke up. "We can't just stand around like this forever. At some point, we need to leave."

"Heh, someone had to say it." I said. "But yeah, the air in here is really starting to feel... thin."

"Makoto, would you do the honors?" Kyoko asked.

"O-Okay..." Makoto blinked and slowly pulled out the remote control. First, we won it from Junko's hands. Then, we had to take it from Toshihide. But now... it's ours.

"B-But... is that really it?" Hina asked. "Is that really the key to this door...?"

"You don't have to read into what she said too much to find the answer." Kyoko said. ""I will force you out." She said that, just before dropping that. It makes sense that it would be our way out of here."

"Besides, you guys don't have to take Junko's word for it." I reminded them. "You can trust me."

"Yes, your actions for the last few hours prove that you have our best interest at heart." Byakuya admitted.

"Anyway, there's no doubt that that's the remote for this door." I said confidently. "We can get out with no problems with this."

"It's what happens _after_ we get out that I'm worried about..." Hina confessed.

"You know..." Celeste started. "I'll be the first to admit... part of me is still hoping that... Albert is somehow mistaken, and everything Junko told us is a complete lie, and that the world is completely safe. That after we open that door, we can simply return to the world we knew before. That's probably wishful thinking, though."

I shrugged. "You never know."

"Hm?"

"If there's one thing Toshihide taught me... it's that nobody can truly know what the future holds in store." I said. "For all I know, my past self caused a different sequence of events to go down, and civilization is recovering just fine. The only way to confirm if something is a truth or a lie... is to see it for yourself."

"Well, no matter what it looks like, it's still our world." Makoto decided. "It's where we're meant to live."

Chihiro nudged me. "That includes you, too, right?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"And... how do I put this? Unlike this school, the world is really big, right?" Makoto continued. "Since it's so big, I'm sure there must be some despair no matter what. But there also has to be lots of hope... right?"

"The act of searching for hope, to try and find it- that by itself is the true meaning of hope." Kyoko said meaningfully. "As long as you have that hope, you can keep moving forward no matter what trouble you may fall into. Is that what you mean, Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it."

"You know..." I started. "A friend of mine once said that hope and despair are both natural states of mind, both sides of the same coin. The important part is which side of the coin you side with when the going gets rough. But I think it's more important to keep going, no matter what. Keep looking for hope. Flip the coin again."

"I don't need any of you to spell that out for me." Byakuya scoffed. "You know, Junko mentioned that there were still others out there who hadn't cast away hope just yet. Maybe I should find them and make them work for me. To rebuild the world, we must first rebuild the Togami dynasty."

"Well _my_ first stop is gonna be the closest donut shop!" Hina decided. "I can figure out the rest from there!"

"What are you going to do if there _are_ no more donut shops?" Celeste asked. "Or donuts?"

"I'll just get some flour and make some myself! And if there's no flour, I'll just grow some wheat!"

Celeste smiled. "If there's no road, you just have to build one. I see what you're saying. I suppose that's my hope. I shall do my best to recreate the world. Perhaps then, by extension, I could fulfill my own dream of being true royalty."

"Well, I don't think that's the important part..." Chihiro said. "But as long as there's still people out there, I'm sure everything will work out eventually! We just have to do our best."

"Come on, Makoto." Kyoko said, drawing his attention back to her. "Even if everyone in the outside world is gone... Even if the world is steeped in despair... As long as I have people like you around, I can face forward and keep moving. If we can get out there and do something, have some sort of impact..." She trailed off.

Makoto stared ahead for a moment. His expression changed, hardened, as he seemed to come to an important decision. A final realization.

Hina glanced around the hall. "Well, I guess this is goodbye... And goodbye... to Sakura." After a moment, she turned suddenly. "But hey! If we have to say goodbye, we may as well do it with a smile on our faces!"

In response, Chihiro forced his biggest smile. "You're right. Besides, it's not really goodbye. As long as we always remember everyone, we're not really alone, right? Not just the people who died... but the rest of us, too."

"No matter how far apart we are, we're still together as long as we remember each other." Celeste shook her head, but didn't seem to disagree. "Well, with that said, feel free to come to me for help any time. Obviously, I don't work for free, but good service rarely does."

"You know how much I hate being annoyed. But if something does come up, you may as well let me know, too." Byakuya decided. "I can't guarantee I'll actually bother listening, but you know..."

"I can't say I'm sorry about what happened, but still... It does feel kind of strange..." Kyoko slowly trailed off.

"I... really don't know what to say." Makoto spoke up. "I guess we... graduated?" He held the remote in front of him, opened the glass cover from over the button, and hovered his finger over it. He muttered to himself. "I have to push even harder...!" After a tense moment, he pressed his finger down, and a soft beep came from the remote.

The lights of the vault door glowed a soft blue for a moment, a red light on the corner of the wall illuminated the room, and the mounted guns on the wall shut down and retreated into the ceiling. The middle dial on the door spun, unlocking it, and the two halves moved out of the way, allowing sunlight to bath us for the first time in forever.

Nobody really knows what the future holds, what our choices will lead to. And that's okay. What matters is what we have in the present. Don't get me wrong, if you don't plan for the future, you won't be able to keep what you have in the present. But if you spend every moment worrying about what might happen if you take a certain action, or about what you could have done differently, then you'll never be able to truly live life facing forward, anyway. We all die one day. And when we do, it usually comes suddenly. For most people, their life is the most precious thing there is, and it's too short to waste on what-ifs. Find something you can dedicate yourself to, something that you can say is as important to you as even your own life, and enjoy it with all your life. Read a book. Play a game. Talk with someone you care about, and who cares about you, because their life might be that thing that's important to you. Just don't give up on life. Because no matter what you believe, it matters. Your life matters to someone. And no matter how bad the situation you're in is, it can always get worse... but it can always get better, too. Don't give up on life.

There's always a way out... There's always another hope.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's it. The end of the first killing game. Yeah, I feel really good about finally saying I finished this. Or did I?**

 **Firstly, I'd like to discuss the prospect of a sequel. Will I make one? The short answer is... yes. I mean, one of the themes with this setting is just how Albert's actions effect the world of Danganronpa. It'd be kinda sad if I just limited that to the killing game. After all, now that we know Albert spent two whole years at Hope's Peak, it's worth wondering just how much he changed during his time there. However, it may take me a while to get to that. I've had a lot of exposure to Danganronpa the past... year, actually. I've played the first game a year and a half ago, and since then have been on a bit of a craze, especially after playing the second one(Which is when I started coming up with the idea for this story, incidentally). So I'd like to take a bit of a break, if it isn't impossible.**

 **It probably is, though. I mean, Danganronpa truly is one of those franchises that managed to hit all the right spots. From excellent storytelling, interesting characters, and fun gameplay(usually), I firmly believe that all three games are masterpieces in their own right. Oh, and Despair Girls was decent, too. You wouldn't really know it, since I barely talk about myself at all, but most of my favourite games of all time can be found on Nintendo consoles, mostly because that's what I grew up with. The point is, though, that Danganronpa was probably one of the first PC (or PSP, but I never had one of those) games that legitimately got me obsessed with it. So I don't think I really will be able to take a break from it. Even if I try to purposely avoid it, it'll always be in the back of my head, the same way I can call upon memories of the rest of my favourite games. I mean, hell, if you need any proof, I loved the second game so much, it inspired me to write this story. For someone who's usually very tight-lipped and self-conscious about my own ideas, I consider that a fucking achievement.**

 **Okay, so this story is definitely gonna have a sequel. But I don't just want to only write Danganronpa fics. After all, there's only so many scenarios that could be introduced, and there are probably much better writers out there for mysteries like that. So, what other series would I like to try and tackle? Well, that's the thing about inspiration, isn't it? It strikes when you least expect it. Most of the franchises I like already have plenty of fanfics for them. Not sure if there's anything I could do that hasn't already been done. Then again, I guess the point of fanfiction is putting your own spin on a previously-established idea. Or writing porn. People do that, too. Anyway, my point is, if you're interested, Danganronpa: Another Hope isn't gonna be the only story I plan to write. But I don't wanna get ahead of myself, and it'll probably be a while before I get an idea for something else, anyway. I'll probably finish the sequel to this before I start the next thing. And if I suddenly disappear without a trace after posting this you can probably just assume I died somehow.**

 **If you've managed to read this far down, either out of curiosity, or actually caring what I have to say, you have my gratitude. For those of you who skipped down to this point, that's not very cash money of you. Either way, I hope every single one of you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. But the tale of Albert Wright is far from over. There's still plenty of thrills, chills, and kills for him to undergo to earn his happy ending. Because there will always be despair... but there will always be another hope, too.**

 **Goodbye, for now!**


End file.
